


Return

by Greenwolf21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Future, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is a Good Alpha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Hale Twins, Hunter Allison, Hybrids, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mechanic Derek Hale, Mention of Kira - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pregnant Allison Argent, Pregnant Stiles, Shamanism, Singing, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Supernatural Elements, Twins, Witchcraft, Witches, mention of malia, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 201,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf21/pseuds/Greenwolf21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.</p><p>What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Fan fiction, but I've done a little tweaking on here.
> 
> If you haven't read there then I hope you enjoy it here.
> 
> I pictured Jennifer Love Hewitt as Stiles  
> Young Lucy Hale as Amber  
> Young Tyler Hoechlin as Junior  
> Chris Pine as Malcolm Taylor

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter One: The Return**

**_“I don’t love her, I thought I did but I don’t it was just an infatuation she’s not my mate.”_ **

That’s what the voice in her head repeated over and over as she passed the welcome to Beacon Hills sign. It had been thirteen years since she had been home and to be completely honest she was terrified of what people would say about her returning home.

“Are you okay Stiles.” A male voice said next to Stiles bring her back to reality. “Yeah I’m okay just worry about my dad.” Stiles said looking at the six foot tall, blue eyed man with short sandy blonde hair sitting in the driver seat. “Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?” the man asked looking out the corner of his eye at Stiles in the passenger seat.

“What else would be bothering me Malcolm?” Stiles said rolling her eyes. “Umm maybe the people you left behind, like your friends and um…Derek.” Malcolm said keeping his eyes on the road. Stiles felt her heart fall in her stomach at the mention of Derek’s name she still was not ready to face him still after all these years but she would deal with that problem when it came.

As Malcolm brought the Jeep Grand Cherokee to a stop Stiles started to get nervous she hadn’t been in this situation since she was a little girl when her mother was dying of cancer and now she had gotten a call from Beacon Hills Hospital informing her that her dad had a heart attack. So when she finished the phone call she packed up her belongings called Malcolm at work all hysterically about her dad than she went and picked up her two kids from school and when Malcolm got home they all got in Stiles 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee and drove from Seattle, Washington to Beacon Hills.

“Mama, are we here.” A small voice said from the backseat of the jeep. Stiles turned around to face her daughter. A beautiful girl with a pale ivory complexion and round light green eyes, and long black wavy hair that stops at the middle of her back. “Yes Amber, we are here,” Stiles said smiling at daughter. “Good because I need to stretch my legs and I haven’t seen grandpa since New Year’s when he came to visit.” the boy that sit next to Amber said. Stiles looked at her son and took in his pale ivory skin, light green eyes and short black hair spiked up in the front of his head giving him a smile. “Yeah I know Junior and I’m sorry for that.” Stiles said getting out of the Jeep.

When Stiles enter the hospital she looked around and remember the times she spent here with Scott when they were little with her mom and the time she spent here during the time Lydia was attacked by Peter. As the memories came back to Stiles she made her way to the nearest restroom. When Stiles enter the restroom she walked up to one of the sinks and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked up into the mirror and took in her reflection silky smooth fair skin, light brown eyes, long light brown hair that stop right below her breasts. “You are not that person anymore you are stronger now you can handle this and whatever comes after this.” Stiles said to her reflection. “You are not the sixteen year old ADHD girl anymore.” She said under her breath as she walked out of the restroom.

When Stiles walked out of the restroom she looked around the for Malcolm and her kids when she saw them talking to one of the nurses, so when she got closer up on the nurse she realize it wasn’t just any nurse it was Ms. McCall the woman that was like a second mother to her the years had been good to her she still looked exactly the same minus a couple of gray hairs. As Stiles stopped behind her daughter and son Melissa looked up at Stiles and smiles at her. “Stiles.” Melissa said before her eyes began to water as she reached her arms out to hug Stiles.

Stiles hugged Melissa when they both began crying “I’m so sorry I haven’t kept in touch I just…” Stiles said before been interrupted by Melissa. “It’s okay I’m just glad you’re okay.” Melissa said pulling out of the hug looking at the two kids and the man that’s with Stiles. “You are?” Melissa said looking at the man standing next to Stiles with a genuine smile crossed her face. “I’m Malcolm Taylor and your Melissa McCall, I recognize you from the photos that Stiles keep around the house.” Malcolm said reaching to shake Melissa hand. Melissa shook Malcolm hand than looked at the girl that was standing in front of Stiles looking up at Melissa “What’s your name beautiful?” Melissa said looking down at the girl who looks kind of like Stiles when she was younger. “Amber.” Amber said smiling up at Melissa. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl?” Melissa said smiling at Amber. “Whose this handsome young man right here?” Melissa asked looking over at the boy standing next to Amber. “I’m Derek, but everyone calls me Junior.” Junior said smiling at the older woman. Melissa shot a quick glance up at Stiles when the boy said his name was Derek “Derek huh.” Melissa said while staring at Stiles who just gave a nod and a small smile. “Well nice meeting you guys and to know you’re okay Stiles. Your dad will be happy to see you all he is in room 308 on the third floor.” Melissa said before giving Stiles another hug and heading down the hallway.

When Stiles walked into her dad’s hospital room she was so relieved to see her dad wide awoke watching the television until he seen her out the corner of her eyes. When she came closer he smiled so big all his teeth showed. “Hey old man didn’t I warn you about the fast-food.” Stiles said before leaning over and kissed his forehead. “Hey Stiles I missed you too.” John said hugging his daughter. **“Grandpa!!!”** Amber and Junior yelled running into the room giving their grandpa a hug. “Hey you two I’ve missed you too, did you guys enjoy your birthday presents.” John asked sitting up in the bed to make more room for his grandkids on his hospital bed. “Yeah they love them presents they don’t go anywhere without them.” Malcolm said walking into the room to shake John’s hand, before walking next to Stiles. “Hey Malcolm how’s it going.” John asked while looking over at Malcolm standing by his daughter. “It’s better now that we know that you’re fine.” Malcolm said smiling at the older man.

**_ 2 hours later _ **

Malcolm and Stiles had walked to the hospital cafeteria to get some food for them and the children. While John was in the room talking to Junior about school and what he and his sister did with their presents while Amber slept next to her grandpa in the bed. “We keep the necklaces around our necks we never take them off and I keep the comics you gave me in my backpack while Amber keeps her Journals in her purse. “ Junior said pointing to his sister purse. John looked down at his sleeping granddaughter and saw the necklace with the wolf on it then just smiled.

“Do you think he’s up now?” Scott asked his alpha as they exited the elevator on the third floor of the hospital. “I don’t know Scott but it’s our job to make sure he’s okay.” Derek said as they made their way to the sheriff room. They stopped briefly when a scent of wolves hit their nose before they ran towards the direction of the scent. When they reached the room that the scent was coming from, they froze because it was John’s room. Derek and Scott ran into the room totally wolf out when they seen two kids who look no older than thirteen or fourteen. John was startled when Derek and Scott busted into his room which what caused Amber to shoot up out of the bed next to Junior.

“Laura.” Derek whispered as he shifted back to his human form as he walked towards the two kids. “Stop where you are don’t come any closer.” Junior said standing in front Amber eyes already glowing an electric blue ready to protect his sister if he needed to. _“Junior!!!”_ John yelled from the hospital bed looking at his grandson. Junior looked at his grandpa and shifted his eyes back to their normal light green “Sorry grandpa.” Junior said as he walked over to his grandpa side but till making sure Amber is behind him.

“Grandpa” Scott said, shifting back to his human form. He then looks at John than the two teens than it clicked like a puzzle. “Stiles” he whisper he looked around the room than looked at the sheriff “Where is she?” Scott asked looking at everyone in the room. “The cafeteria Scott.” It was Amber that spoke for the first time since they enter the room. “Thank you.” Scott said heading for the door when he stop and turned back around and looked at the girl “How did you know my name?” Scott asked while a little smile creeps across his face. “The pictures from the scrapbooks and pictures around our house and stories of her life in Beacon Hills we know all her friends.” Amber said with a smile. “So you know this guy right here?” Scott asked pointing to Derek.

_“Yeah we know who he is!!”_ Junior said with anger in his voice as Amber brought her gaze to the floor.

As Derek began to ask the two teens why they don’t like him he smells a familiar scent. The scent that makes his heart beat faster, heats up his body the scent that wakes his wolf up with desire and longing for his mate.  Scott smells the scent too and heads towards the door and walks into the hallway when he see Stiles halfway down the hall he just runs towards his best friend scream her name until he gets to her and picks her up and spins her around in a hug that’s so tight she can’t breathe.

 “Scott…Can’t…Breathe.” Stiles said as Scott hugged her. “Sorry” Scott said releasing her from the hug. Stiles looked at her best friend from childhood and couldn’t do anything but cry as she looked into those brown eyes she hadn’t seen since a couple days after graduation. “I’m so sorry.” Stiles said between sobs. “It’s okay I get why you left, but I wish you would have told me I would have help you me and Allison was going through the same situation.” Scott said smiling at Stiles. “What Allison and you have…” Stiles said before been interrupted by Scott “Yeah we have a two kids a thirteen year old boy name Scott Jr. and an ten year old girl name Alisha.” Scott said with the biggest grin Stiles has ever seen on his face. “Umm…Really you have two kids, hold up did you say you had a thirteen year old.” Stiles asked looking surprised. “Yeah he just made thirteen in March. Scott said looking at Stiles who just smiled. “So are they both werewolves.” Stiles whisper the last part so no one could hear them except Stiles, Scott, and Malcolm. “Yeah” Scott said looking suspicious at the blonde guy standing next to Stiles. “Oh Scott meet Malcolm, Malcolm meet Scott officially.” Stiles said standing between both men.

“Nice to meet you Scott heard so many wonderful things about Stiles best friend and brother from another mother.” Malcolm said reaching his hand out to shakes Scott hand. “Nice to meet you to Malcolm, so what did Stiles actually tell you about me.” Scott looks at Malcolm than to Stiles who just smiled. “He knows everything Scott, who do you think help me these years away with my kids.” Stiles said putting up a hand on Scotts shoulder. “Speaking of the kids we should get them their food they haven’t eaten since this morning.” Malcolm said walking in the direction of John’s room. “Yeah your right come on Stiles let me introduce you to my kids personally; they are going to love you.” Stiles said grabbing Scotts arm leading him towards her dad’s room. “Yeah I know they would but your son doesn’t really like Derek he looked like he wanted to rip his throat out.” Scott said causing Stiles and Malcolm to stop where they stood turning to Scott. “Derek was here?” Stiles asked voice cracking as she got the words out. Scott looked at Stiles and could see and feel the heartache from Stiles. “He still is here he’s in the room with your dad and your kids or should say y’all children.” Scott said looking at Stiles and could feel her body tense up. “How could you tell their Derek’s kids?” Stiles whispered. “Well at first I didn’t until your son called your dad grandpa, they both are born werewolves we smelt their scent the moment when got off the elevator and, your son looks just like Derek I mean attitude and all and Derek called your daughter Laura and she looks like Laura , Stiles and finally you just admitted it.” Scott said smile at the last part of his sentence.

Approaching her father’s hospital room Stiles began to feel the tears roll down her face. When she walked into the room she saw her dad sitting up in his bed hold Junior’s hand in his hand while Amber is standing behind Junior looking at something toward the wall. When Stiles walk into the room completely her eyes automatically meet Derek’s eyes. “Hi Derek.” Stiles whisper pulling her eyes away from the Alpha. “Hi Stiles” Derek said trying to keep his voice strong and controlled even though all these buried emotions were building up inside of him. “Hey guys are you hungry because we got you some food from the cafeteria.” Malcolm said to Amber and Junior walking passed Derek with two trays with food on them. “I’m not hungry anymore I just want to grandpa house and see your old room mom.” Junior said jumping up and walking pass Derek telling his grandpa bye and saying bye to Scott before walking out of the room.

Stiles made a move to go after her son when Malcolm stopped her. “I got it it’s my turn to calm him down anyway.” Malcolm said getting up and heading behind Junior. “Amber get your brother backpack you know he would wolf out if he doesn’t have his comics.” Stiles said to her daughter that was still on the other side of the room. Amber grabs her brother’s backpack and her purse. She gives her grandpa a kiss on the cheek at the same time her mother kissed him on the forehead they said they goodbyes to John and Scott. Stiles hesitated before she turned around told Derek goodbye and heard Derek tell her goodbye but he didn’t look up at her. When Stiles and Amber made it to the elevator she heard her name been called and turned around to see Derek walking towards her.

“So are you just going to disappear after your dad gets better and return to your old life like nothing happen?” Derek asked stiles as he caught up to her. “No we are staying a while but after I make sure he’s okay we will go back home.” Stiles said not able to look at Derek. When Stiles told Derek they will be going back home his wolf whinnied for his mate and his pups because to him they were home to him, his wolf hasn’t been this alive in almost fourteen years. “ _We_ …you mean you and our kids and that guy.” Derek said holding his gaze on his daughter that stood next to Stiles. “Yes” Stiles whispered looking up at Derek “By the way that guy name is Malcolm.” Stiles snapped at Derek. “So are you and him _like a thing_?” Derek asked spitting out the last couple words like they were poison to him. Stiles let out a light laugh which caused Derek to look at her “No we are not a thing, but we do live together.” Stiles said just as the elevator door opened turning around getting into the elevator missing the quick smile that crept on Derek’s face but, Amber didn’t miss it.

Amber walked up to Derek and put her arms giving him a hug for a few seconds than released him and smile up and him. The hug made Derek’s wolf content with the contact of his pup Derek never wanted to let his little girl go and in that second he know he couldn’t let them go ever again. As he looked down at his beautiful daughter she motioned one of her fingers to tell him to come closer, so he kneeled down and Amber whisper in his ear something he will never forget.

Amber whisper in Derek ear. “She stills love you all you have to do is show her that you love her and only her.” “See you later daddy I loved you before I even meet you.”

“I love you too sweetie, and I will show her how much she means to me.” Derek promised as he watched Amber get into the elevator and watched the door close in front of him and that’s when the first tear came down his face.

 


	2. Old Friends Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and thank you all for the comments and kudos.

When Stiles and Amber made it out to the parking lot of the hospital they made their way to the car where Malcolm and Junior were sitting in the Jeep listen to Junior’s iPod.

“Ready to go?” Malcolm asked Stiles as her and Amber got into the jeep.

“Yeah make it fast please.” Stiles said laying her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

When Stiles felt the Jeep come to a complete stop and turned off she open her eyes to look to see an old beat up blue jeep with claw marks on the hood which caused her to smile since the first time she had left the hospital. It was her baby Roscoe.  
Amber and Junior were the first two out of the car looking at the house that’s their mother grew up in. They both looked at the old beat jeep just as their mother and Malcolm got out of the newer jeep.

“Who in the hell-” Junior started point at the jeep.

“would drive this death trap?” Amber finishes the sentence for Junior while rubbing a finger across the dirty beat up jeep. 

“Hey don’t talk about her like that.” Stiles patted the jeep affectionately. “He’s got me to from point A to point B and some when I was in high school.” Flashes of old memories flashes through her mind. “It’s okay baby they didn’t mean it…They won’t be complaining when they have to drive you in two years.” Stiles said talking in a motherly voice to the jeep, which causes Malcolm to laugh at the two teenagers who were staring at their mom like she was nuts.

“Yeah the day I drive this piece of junk is the day Grandpa becomes a full out vegetarian.” Junior says. It determine early on that Junior could be a little sarcastic. He was his mom’s child after all.

“Ummm speaking of Grandpa has he heard a water hose or a car wash I mean jeez look at the poor of excuse of a jeep?” Amber says pointing at the jeep once again.

“Okay guys let’s get our stuff into the house before you offend your mother again by talking about her jeep.” Malcolm says as he grabs some bags out of the newer jeep.

“Yeah you guys help Malcolm get the bags why I open the door to the house so you can bring them upstairs to my room and the guest room” Stiles says as she make her way to the front door of her old house.

“Yeah you guys bring the bags in I’m going to help mom pick out my room” Amber says before turning around about to walk towards the house when Junior stops her by calling name causing her to turn around.

“What's wrong with your hands?” Junior says raising an eyebrow at Amber 

“Nothing, Why?” Amber replies looking down at her hands. “Well because mom told us to get the bags and suitcases out of the Jeep.” Junior replies staring at his sister. “Well she also said you guys and since I’m definitely not a guy I’m going to go get the best room so hasta luego.” and with a wave Amber headed into the house leaving Junior and Malcolm to carry all the bags and suitcases into the house.

XXX

Across town Lydia and Allison were just getting out of Movie Theater when Allison got a text from Scott. 

Scott: Hey Babe wyd

Allison: Hey Hun just got out of the movies with Lydia wyd

As Allison and Lydia made it to Lydia’s 2010 sliver Audi Allison’s cell phone buzzed again. When Allison got into the passenger seat of Lydia car she looked at her new text message from Scott.

Scott: Derek and I are headed to his house after we leave the hospital.

Allison: Oh tell Derek I say hi and how is the sheriff, when can he leave?

Scott: Well my mom said he can leave tomorrow so that’s why Stiles is picking him up tomorrow.

When Allison saw that text she had to read it several more times before she realized Lydia was talking to her.

“Sorry, What did you say Lydia?” Allison asked taking her eyes off of her phone to look at the woman in the driver seat.

“I asked what’s the hubby got to say and where should we go next.” Lydia said driving out of the parking lot of the Movie Theater.

“Scott with Derek at the hospital checking on the Sheriff” Allison said before texting Scott back. 

Allison: Did you just say Stiles

“Oh Okay so how is he, is he going to be home anytime soon.” Lydia asked driving down the road waiting on a reply from 

Allison. “Yeah, he gets checked out tomorrow.” Allison said looking back up from her phone to look at her best friend. “So whose going to come pick him up tomorrow, Scott or Derek.” Lydia asked glancing over at Allison than back to the road.

Right when Allison was about to answer Lydia question her phone buzzed again notifying her that she has a new text message.

Scott: Yeah Stiles!!!! She back home and guess what?

Allison: Really where is she? How Did Derek take it? What?

Scott’s reply came back almost immediate. 

Scott: Well she’s at home and by that I mean John’s house. Ummm…I really don’t know he won’t talk about it maybe because Stiles kept a big secret from him. Stiles wasn’t the only person who return with her, she and Derek have two teenage kids their thirteen and their names are Amber and Derek but they call him Junior and their werewolves. 

“Holy shit!!!” Allison yells out which cause Lydia to slam on the brakes which brought the car to a complete stop. “What… What happen what did you see” Lydia says to Allison while she looking around on the abandon road she had turn onto just a couple minutes ago before Allison yelled.

“Stiles is back” Allison blurts out to Lydia before a smile creeps on her face. “What- How do you know that?” Lydia asked looking curiously at the huntress. 

“Scott and Derek saw her at the hospital today and she’s at her dad’s house and she has two teenage kids that are thirteen and their Derek’s kids.” Allison rumbles quickly before stopping to take a break to breathe. 

“Stiles had Derek’s children…So are they?” Lydia asked rising an eyebrow at Allison. “Yeah, their werewolves too…So are we going to surprise Stiles.” Allison asked Lydia with a smirk on her face. 

“Well of course… It’s our duty to go see how our old friend has been since she left fourteen years ago.” Lydia said as she turned the car around and starts driving towards the Sheriff’s house. 

XXX

Stiles, Malcolm, Junior, and Amber were sitting at that the dining room table eating dinner that Sties had prepared since no one ate at the hospital after the whole Derek situation, so Stiles cooked Spaghetti with sausage and shrimp and garlic bread. 

“So mom what are going to do about school?” Amber asked wrapping some spaghetti around her fork bringing it to her mouth looking at her mom.

“Yeah as you know we weren’t even in school a whole week before we had to leave, I’m not complaining trust me.” Junior said giving his mother a smirk before he ate some more of his food.

Stiles was sitting there listening to her two teens when it had dawned on her that she had totally forgot to tell them that she when she went to get them from school on that Thursday that she had told the secretary that she didn’t know when they would be returning. Since her dad was in the hospital because a heart attack, so she asked the secretary to just transfer the student records to Beacon Hills Middle School because that was the only school Stiles knew would be in their district and it was just the first week of the new school year.

Just as Stiles was about to tell her Amber and Junior that they would be attending her old middle school there was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Malcolm said getting up from the table and walking to the front door and opens it to see two women looking at him when shock came over their face.

“You’re definitely not Stiles.” Lydia said looking up at the man that was standing in the door way.

“No, definitely not Stiles.” Allison said smiling at the man standing at the door way.

“No I’m not Stiles the names Malcolm.” Malcolm stated offering his hand to the women stand outside of the house which they gladly took and shook.

“I’m Lydia and this Allison” Lydia said gesturing toward Allison “We are old friends of Stiles and we heard she was back in town so we decided to come and pay her a visit.” Alison finished.

“I know who you two beauties are Stiles talks about you all the time.” Malcolm said which cause both ladies to raise an eyebrow to each other than back to Malcolm who had a smirk on his face.

“Please Come in I’m sure Stiles would be happy to see you after all these years.” Malcolm said allowing the women to walk into the house leading them to the living room 

“Stiles!” Malcolm yells out.

“What the hell Malcolm-.” Stiles stopped in the middle of her sentence when she seen two people that she thought she would never see again. 

Her eyes quickly went to the five foot three, green eyed, fair skinned, strawberry blonde wearing a purple spring dress with a black cut off jacket, and two inch black heels. “Lydia” Stiles gapes, before she looks over at the five foot eight, coffee brown eyed, pale skin, and brunette woman wearing a black and white striped shirt with black skinny jeans, and a leather black jacket and the matching pair of leather boots. “Allison” Stiles said walking over to both women and bring them into a hug. Stiles’ eyes welled up with tears.

“So…What have you been up to?” Lydia said pulling away from the hug looking Stiles up and down. Stiles saw the tears in Lydia and Allison eyes too.

“Oh nothing,” Stiles said avoiding eye contact with the two women in front of her. 

“Sure” Allison coos, looking over at Lydia who has a smirk on her face. 

“W- What do u mean sure Allison?” Stiles stuttered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Oh come on Stiles,” Lydia said rolling her eyes “We know everything” Lydia said putting a hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looks at the hand on her shoulder and rolls her eyes “ What exactly is everything” Stiles said looking at her two old friends.

“We know about the twins and we know Derek is their father.” Allison said in a low voice as she grabs one of Stiles hands. “Who told you…Never mind” Stiles said rolling her eyes than smiled “Scott” 

Allison just smiled and nodded. “So where are our niece and nephew” Lydia said looking around smiling. She was already claiming the role of Aunt Lydia. 

“We’re right here” Amber announces standing in front of Junior startling the three women causing them to turn around to look at her and her brother.

“Well aren’t you just a beautiful young lady” Lydia said walking up to Amber followed by Allison and smiling at her. 

“Beautiful, yeah right” Junior mumbles under his breathe, knowing Amber could hear him with her super hearing, which cause her to turn and in punch him in the stomach shocking Allison and Lydia. 

“Hey, it was a joke.” Junior said bending over holding his stomach. “Beautiful like your mom and got a nice right hook like your dad” Allison said 

Amber smile widely at the complaint. “Well thank you very much Allison, Lydia” Amber said giving them each a hug. 

“You’re welcome sweet” Lydia said come out of the hug. 

“Well according to Scott your name is Amber” Allison said raising and eyebrow at Amber who just smiles and nods. 

“This cutie right here must be Derek” Lydia said smiling at Junior. He was the spitting image of Derek.

“Cutie,” Junior gapes. “Cute is for babies…I’m just plain sexy.” Junior said winking at Lydia who just rolled her eyes and smiled at the conceded teenager boy.

“Oh God,” Amber said rolling her eyes.

“Don’t hate you know it’s true all you have to do is call anyone of your friends and ask them.” Junior said walking up to stand by Malcolm who is actually watching television. 

“It’s obvious they need to get their eyes check” Amber said looking at her brother who just smiled at her.  
While the two teenagers bickered Stiles, Lydia, and Allison walked into the kitchen laughing and the siblings.

“Oh My God Stiles they are so adorably and they look so much like Derek” Lydia said standing in the kitchen 

“I know right but they have your humor and heart.” Allison said smiling at Stiles. “Well thanks you guys and I know you have question so let’s hear them” Stiles said as she led them to the dining room.

“Okay so first question is who’s the blonde hottie and what’s the deal with him.” Lydia smirks at Stiles. 

“That’s Malcolm…Malcolm Taylor and he’s a great friend” Stiles said plain and simple.

“As in great friend you mean- Allison was cut off by Stiles “No… Not like that I mean as in the guy who give me a place to crash while I was pregnant… A friend who helped me raise my two werewolf babies and didn’t freak out when I told him about werewolves and kanimas and other supernaturally creatures.”

“Oh okay” Allison said smiling at Stiles unlike Lydia who just looked unconvinced “So your telling me that you and Malcolm never slept together.” Lydia asked tapping on the table.

“Of course we slept together but didn’t have sex” Stiles said holding back a laugh so she can finish her explanation “Plus Malcolm is gay” after stiles said that Allison and Lydia mouths dropped open in totally shock. 

“No Fucking Way” Allison squeals, before covering her mouth with her hand. When she removes her hand she whisper “No Fucking Way” Stiles just laughed.

“What…What happen” Malcolm said running in the dining room followed by Amber and Junior. Stiles just laughed harder at the look panic on Malcolm’s face.

“Nothing” Stiles said finally cut off her laughing “Allison and Lydia just found out that you were gay and they looked like they just ruined a wet dream they were having.”

Stiles said smiling at Malcolm who just scratches the back of his neck. “Well sorry to crush your dream ladies” Malcolm says as he looks at both women and just smile.

“Well I already knew,” Lydia said rolling her eyes 

“The hell you did,” Stiles laughs. 

“Well it was pretty obvious I mean he didn’t try to flirt with me or Allison, his clothes are way too stylish, and plus he way to damn hot to not have a wife or girlfriend.” Lydia said looking over at Malcolm.

“How did you know I didn’t have a wife or girlfriend” Malcolm asked coming to sit in the chair next to Lydia. “First you didn’t a ring on your ring finger and if you did there was no white imprint to tell and if you had a girlfriend I’m positive she wouldn’t have let you come down to California with a beautiful woman like Stiles.” Lydia said.

“Speaking of coming down here how long are you staying” Allison jumps in before Malcolm or Stiles can reply back to Lydia’s statement.

“Ummm… I don’t know yet it depends on my dad and his health” Stiles says looking at down at the table.  
“Well what about your job and the kids’ education…unless you home-school” Allison looks at the two teens who just shake their heads no. 

“Well I don’t have a job anymore because I had to come down here and my boss told me it would be my job if I came back here over the phone, and I didn’t get to tell Amber and Junior that I had their records transfer to Beacon Hills Middle.” Stiles says that glancing over to her two kids who nod. 

“It’s okay mom we’re not mad we get it, it’s grandpa he’s family.” Amber says walking over to her mom and giving her a smile.

“Yeah, and Mr. Walton was a dick to you, you should’ve quit a long time ago.” Junior said.

“So they will be going to Beacon Hills Middle starting Monday.” Lydia ask looking over at Allison “Yeah, why?” Stiles asks looking between both women at the end of the table. “No reason… Just asking so I can make sure they join some classes with our  
children.” Allison said smiling at Stiles.

Stiles look right at Lydia. “You have a child too.”

Lydia smiles proudly. “Two actually.”

As time went by and they talked about Allison and Scott and their two kids Scott Jr. who will be attending school with Amber and Junior as an eighth graders and their daughter Alisha in elementary. Lydia and Jackson had married each other after their first year of college and also had two kids a year apart. Their daughter name Christina and she also will be attending Beacon Hills middle as an eighth grader and a son name Lucas who is twelve and in the seventh grade.

As the they finished their conversion and made their way to door to say their goodbyes and traded cell phone numbers Lydia stop at the first door and turned around to look at Stiles, the twins and Malcolm.

“There’s a pack gathering tomorrow at Derek’s.” The strawberry blonde tells them, her gaze traveling over and stopping on Stiles. Crossing her arms over her chest, she cocks an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “We’ll be seeing you guys there right.” She asked in a sweet voice.

“We’ll be there.” Amber says at the same time Stiles and Junior shake their heads and say no.

Lydia smiles. “Perfect, I’ll see you at two tomorrow.” With that Lydia makes her way out of the door ignoring both Stiles and Junior protest.

Stiles stands outside of her old home watching her old friends pull out of the driveway. Lydia honks her horn before she and Allison send Stiles a smile and wave. Stiles return their gestures until Lydia’s car disappears.

She had missed them—hell she missed everyone in the pack. She was nervous about seeing the rest of the pack. What if they had didn’t want anything to do with her? What if they didn’t accept the twins, because of her?

Stiles was startled out of her thoughts when Malcolm had rested one of his hands on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with blue eyes filled with worry. “How are doing?”

She plastered a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

Malcolm laughs, pulling her into a side-hug. “It’s going to be fine. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon.


	3. Meeting the Pack Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for the comments.
> 
> Next Chapter you'll meet the rest of the pack, and lets just say Junior will make his first enemy in the pack.

When Stiles woke up the next morning she only had one thought on her mind that she would be seeing Derek and the rest of her friends today. Inside she was freaking out, but before she could have a panic, or an anxiety attack there was a knock on her door.

“Come In.” Stiles croak, the sleep still clear in her voice. Malcolm opens the door and sticks his head into the room. “Breakfast is ready.”

 “Thanks, I’ll be down in a few.”

“Okay” Malcolm said, closing the door and heading back down stairs.

Stiles grabs her phone off of the night stand next to the bed to check the time which shows it is 9:46 a.m. She had to be at the hospital by eleven to go pick up her dad, and drop him off back at home. Then she had to go make sure everything at the middle school was ready for the twins, she was also going to take them to see her old high school. By the time she was done doing that it would be time to go to the pack gathering at Derek’s house—a rebuilt Hale house. 

When Stiles made it down stairs to the kitchen she was welcomed by Malcolm, the twins, and to her complete and utter surprise her dad at the table eating their breakfast.

Stiles froze, her eyes locking on her dad. “What are you doing here” Stiles asked totally confuse to see are dad at the table. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital?”

“Well good morning to you to sweetie” John chuckles.

“Good morning” Stiles says as she rolls her eyes and takes her seat next to her dad. Junior places a plate of bacon, eggs, and, pancakes in front of his mom, before taking his seat.

“Thanks Jun-bug” Junior grumbles at the nickname before stuffing his mouth with his breakfast. 

“So who brought you home” Stiles ask looking at her dad.

“Melissa, since she was getting off.”

**XXX**

After breakfast Stiles, Amber, and Junior got dress to go to the school so that Stiles could register them into Beacon Hills Middle, and get their schedules so they could be prepared for their first day at their new school.

Stiles wears a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white Ed hardy shirt with pair of blue and white adidas and kept her hair straight.

Amber wears a pair of black mid-length shorts and a red t-shirt with red converse and naturally wavy hair has been curled to perfection. Junior wears a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt under his black and purple flannel shirts and a pair purple and black Nike shoes.

Much to John’s protest Malcolm had decided to stay with Stiles dad to make sure he had someone around to help so he wouldn’t have to stress himself. Promising he would meet the pack another time.

**XXX**

When Stiles pulled up in front of her old high school a rush of memories came back to her. Peter trapping her, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia into the school one terrifying night. Lydia being attacked, defeating the nogitsune, but not all her memories were bad. Other memories like when Derek used to pick up after school after they started seeing each other they use to drive to a secluded place and had hot make-out session for at least half an hour just thinking of those memories got heart beating a lot faster.

“Are you okay mom?” Junior raising an eyebrow at his mom, hearing her heartbeat start to race. He’s always been interested in his mom’s stories of her time in Beacon Hills, but if been here freaked her out they could leave. He had seen pictures of the school and looked it up online.

“Umm…Yeah just thinking about the old days” Stiles replied, her heart beat slowing its pace.

When Stiles and her kids walked into the office there was a secretary sitting at the front desk on the phone talking to someone on the other line. When she looks up and sees Stiles walks in she tells the person on the other line to hold on.

“How may I help you?” The secretary asking Stiles giving her genuine smile.

“Umm…Yes I was just coming to show my two children where I went to school.” Stiles smiles sweetly at the woman behind the desk. The twins flash the woman a sheepish grin when she looks at them.

“Well it is Saturday, let me just print out some visitor passes and you can go explore.” The secretary says as she gets up and walks into another room.

While Stiles stares after the woman till she disappears into the back room, the twin’s hear approaching footsteps coming down the hallway. Turning their heads towards the sound they watch as a tall, white man with a whistle around his neck walk into the office.

The man glances at the twins before he stares over at Stiles and his eyes go wide.“Bolenski”

Stiles is startled, turning around at that name only for her eyes to go wide too. “Coach Finstock” Stiles says still in shock she wasn’t excepting to see him at least not this soon. After Stiles won the championships coach made her first string and for the last two years of high school the coach and Stiles actually became good friends.

“Yeah, what are you doing in Beacon Hills how long has it been?” Coach Finstock asked throwing his arms around Stiles’ body giving her a friendly hug.

Stiles returns the hug. “It’s been about fourteen years. My dad had a heart attack so we had to come and check on him until he’s healthy again.”

“We” Coach Finstock asking looking at the two teenagers. “I’m guessing these are your two” Coach asks looking up at Stiles who just smiles and nods.

“This is my daughter Amber and my son Derek but he likes to be called Junior.” Stiles says as she introduces her teens to her coach.

“So are they coming to Beacon Hills this year” Coach asks with a little hopeful tone that Stiles and the teens pick up on. “No they still in middle school. I just wanted them to see my high school.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Hopefully not long.” Junior blurts out at the same time Amber says, “Hopefully permanently.” 

Stiles sighs. “I don’t know. It depends on my dad’s health.”

The secretary finally emerged the back room with three visitor passes. She hands them to Stiles who takes them with a smile. She gives the twins one each before sticking her pass on her shirt.

“Well it was nice seeing you again Bolenski.”

The twin’s chuckles low at the miss pronunciation of their mom’s last name. “It was nice seeing you again coach.”

With that said coach steps a side allowing Stiles and the twins to leave the office and explore the quiet high school.

**XXX**

The tour of the high school had been fairly quick and now they were heading to the jeep. Stiles had showed them the class where she and Scott had first meet Allison—mainly Scott. She showed them her old lockers, and the field where she won the lacrosse championship. She showed the pool and told them how Jackson at the time was a kanima, and trapped her and their dad in the pool for nearly two hours.

Junior got a good laugh at that story when Stiles told them how they kanima’s venom paralyze Derek and at one time she had to let go of him and he sunk to the bottom of the pool, like an anchor.

As Stiles was pulling out of the school parking lot her cell phone beep notifying her that she was getting a text message.

“Junior can you get my phone and read me the text” Stiles asks as she turns down the street. Junior grabs his mother’s phone and opens and sees a text from Lydia.

“Lydia says can you stop at the store and pick up some drinks for the kids and adults and she will pay you back when you get to the house.” Junior reads out loud.

“Tell her yes, and we’ll be there soon after” Stiles says thinking of the closest store near.

Junior texted back before placing his mom’s phone in the console.

**XXX**

When Stiles walked into the store with Amber and Junior they headed straight to the aisle where the drinks were located she got juices and cold drinks for the kids and some beer and wine coolers for the adults.

**XXX**

Pulling up to the new and improved Hale house noticed that only Scott and Lydia cars were here before her eyes lands on the Mediterranean stone villa house. Stiles’ mouth gapes open. She could her Amber in the passenger seat sharp intake of breathe when she looked up at the house—mansion. Even Junior in the backseat couldn’t help but gawked wide-eyed at the home. Seeing her kids awe-struck reactions the brunette couldn’t help, but feel guilt that she robbed her children of living here, growing up with a pack and their dad.

When Stiles and the two teens got out of the car they walked up to the house talking in the beautiful sight in front and around them.

“Mom” Amber whispers “This is…just-” she says looking around the yard but was cut off by Stiles “Beautiful” Stiles whispers finishing her daughter sentence.

“This must be at least 4000 square feet” Junior says speaking for the first time.

“Actually 3858 square feet, but good guess” A deep voice corrected, from behind Stiles, Amber, and Junior which cause them to jump a little and turn around to be face to face with the Host of the evening the Alpha himself Derek Hale.

“Jesus, Derek,” Stiles breaths, placing her hand over her racing heart “You almost gave me a heart attack”

“Sorry” Derek said looking at Stiles with a little of regret in his eyes which Stiles noticed.

“It’s okay I should’ve known you would have popped out of nowhere like the old days” Stiles muses, which cause Derek to smirk and Stiles to smile which Amber and Junior notice Amber smile while Junior stood there scowling at his parents.

“So…What are you guys doing here?” Derek asks confused. He had wanted to invite them, but he realized he didn’t have Stiles number.

“See, he don’t want us here.” Junior growled. “Can we go now?”

Junior takes a step towards his mom’s jeep only for Derek to move and block his way. “I didn’t say that. Of course I want you here.” Derek fishes out his keys from his front pocket. “I was actually on my way to John’s house to see if I could convince you all too come.”

Stiles and Amber smile at Derek’s confession. “I was just wondering how you guys knew about today.”

“Lydia invited us.” Amber answers.

“Oh My God Derek are you going invite them in and show them around or keep them out here to yourself” Lydia said standing in the door way. She had been staring out the first window since Stiles pulled up watching the interaction. Derek to turns and give the redhead a death glare which just causes her to just shrug her shoulders and walk back inside, but leaving the front down open.

“Would y’all let to get a tour of the house?” Derek asks.

“Yes” Amber says before anyone can decline the offer which Junior was thinking about doing before Amber opened her mouth. “Where do you want to start” Derek smiles as he looks at Amber for her answer.

How was it possible that this girl had his heart already?

“Well since we are outside already we can start there” She says returning a smile back to her dad.

“Okay well let’s go then” Derek says as they began to walk around the property.

Derek showed Stiles and the twins, the outside of the house which included on one side of the front yard that has a fountain in the center surround by flowers of all kinds, he led them to the back of the house which was the outdoor lounge there was a dinner table and chairs a built in flat screen on the wall, there was a grill which Scott was using to grill the meat on, he shows them his private patio were he relaxes, he shows them the two car garage there was a huge swimming pool and farther back there was a guest room, and they still had more land to let the children roam around in the yard.

“Wow” Amber said as they finish the tour of the outside.

“Yeah I know right you should thank Lydia, Allison, and Erica they did all the shopping for the furniture out here and inside all I did was come up with the plans and call a contractor, then the male pack members and myself move all the furniture where the girls told us too.” Derek says as he looks around.

“So are y’all ready for the inside of the house” Derek asks rising an eyebrow

“Yeah” Amber and Stiles says in unison and Junior just shrugs but deep down he really wanted to see the inside of the house too.

Derek led them through the courtyard to the front double door which led to the foyer. There were four large, decorative pillars define the separation between the foyer, family room and elegant dining room—that held had a single small table, four chairs, and a crystal chandelier hanging above the table—.Through the double doors in the dining room, they entered the butlery, pantry, kitchen and nook for ease in serving. Derek led them hallway that led to the kitchen. The kitchen boasts a free-standing island with a counter, stove top, fridge, and a bay kitchen. Behind the kitchen is the utility room, powder room, storage, and one and two-car garage.

Stiles didn’t want to leave the kitchen. It was so beautiful, she could see herself in here cooking dinners for her family and the pack.

 After the kitchen they were led to the family room. The family room has a warming fireplace, wet bar, built-ins and double French doors leading onto the outdoor lounge.  A two-way fireplace is shared between the outdoor lounge and private patio off the master suite.

Derek walks them over to his private patio before pulling open his double glass doors and stepping into his room. The master bedroom boasts a vaulted ceiling and luxurious bath with his and hers vanities, separate shower and garden tub, and his and hers walk-in closets. Unlike the rest of the house that has a bright and warm color, Derek bedroom is grey and blue. His and Stiles favorite colors.  Stiles hides a smile at the thought of Derek having her in mind as he painted his bedroom walls.

Once out of his room Derek led them to a closed door down the hall. “This the study room.”  Derek informed them. “This is where the kids do their homework and stuff when they are over here after school.” He pushed the door open letting them taking in the four walls that were cover with nothing but books. In the center of the room was a single long table enough for four or five people to work at the same time.

It was one of Derek’s favorite places in the house. He enjoys reading, unknowing to him so does Junior.

Derek led them out of the study room and up the case stone brick stairs to the left that led upstairs to a hallway where there was three doors. They enter the first door where they found another bedroom that had a walking in closet, a full bathroom, and a window seat that the sun or moon could shine through more than any room in the house.

Amber thought to herself “ _this is so going to be my room when I get my parents back together.”_

After they left that room they enter the game room where there were game systems, computers, a television and other types of entertainment. They left the game room and walked into another bedroom just like the other bedroom Amber claimed for herself.

After the tour the four of them hears Lydia say that the rest of the pack was showing up now so they all were heading back down the stairs. Amber and Junior take the lead followed by Derek and Stiles, who was starting to get nervous about seeing the rest of the pack after almost fourteen years. Choosing this moment to recoil in her memories and thoughts Stiles didn’t see the last step leading into the kitchen until it was too late. Stiles eyes widen in panic as she let out a small scream, but before she could tumble down the stairs, Derek was able to reach out and catch her.

“Are you okay” Derek asks. He had caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathe out. Her body instinctively relaxing against Derek’s body.  “Thanks to you.”

Derek hands move away from around Stiles’ only for them to rest on her hips when he turns her around to face him. He couldn’t have Stiles backside resting against his front any longer, or she was going to get a very happy surprise.

Stiles stared up into Derek’s green eyes and their eyes locked. Stiles couldn’t hear her heart beating from the almost fall in front of the pack—who were all was watching the interaction being that they were in the kitchen—or just being near Derek after all these years. Derek broke the eye contact when he his eyes flicker to down to Stiles’ lips. Stiles seeing this licked her lips before Derek eyes shot back up to meet her gaze.

Someone cleared their throat snapping the two adults out of the stare-off. Blushing Stiles slips away from Derek touch and down into the kitchen where the adult pack member had been watching—along with a smiling Amber and a disinterested Junior.

Stiles eyes go wide when she sees Lydia elbow Jackson in the stomach, causing the blue-eyed werewolf to double over holding his stomach.

 “What was that for?” Jackson pants out.

“For been an ass and ruining that moment” Lydia says.

 Jackson looks up at his wife and smiles. “But you love me anyway.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Fortunately for you I do.”

There’s a fit of giggle that come from the pack.

“Jackson” Stiles calls out as her eyes travel around the kitchen to see the rest of the pack. “Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Danny”. She had already seen Scott, Allison, and Lydia yesterday.

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac, Boyd, Danny and Erica said all at once, but Jackson just said “What up Stilinski,” he smirks.

“Wow, just guys haven’t changed that much at all” Stiles says as she walks closer to them.

“I could say the same about you to Stiles. I see you still haven’t grasp the concept of walking and gravity” Jackson says which gets him another hit by Lydia.

 “Ouch, alright I’ll stop” Jackson says looking at Lydia who just gives him a look that reads damn right you will.

“So these are your high school friends” Junior says curiously walking up to his mother right side as Amber gets on her left. This was his mom pack. He always wonder what a pack would look like, how it would feel. He could tell by the easy banter between everyone that they cared for each other.

He and Amber had never been part of a pack before. It was just Stiles, Malcolm, Amber, and himself for as long as he could remember. ‘ _I wonder what life would’ve been like if we had grown up with this pack’_ the thought echoed inside of his mind. Glancing over at his sister who had coincidently looked over at him at the same time, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

“Who are you two?”

Amber looks away from her brother to the man with light curly hair cropped short and kind blue eyes. From the pictures her mom had shown them she realizes this is Isaac. “Oh yeah,” Amber remembers they don’t know about them. “I’m Amber and this is my brother Junior we are Stiles children.” Amber says with a smile.

 Everybody beside Scott, Lydia, and Allison gawk at the confession.

_“What?”_ They all holler in unison.

“Oh and Derek,” Amber looks over at the Alpha that hasn’t move from the stairs yet than back at his pack “He’s our dad.” For fun Amber lets her eyes glow an electric blue.

_“What?”_ They all scream in unison once again, looking between Stiles, Derek and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the house that Derek got built here’s the link 
> 
> http://www.archivaldesigns.com/houseplan_details.php?planname=Villa%20Toscana&planid=3858


	4. Meeting the pack part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the chapter 3. 
> 
> In this chapter you will meet the pack kids and the Isaac's wife.
> 
> Junior and one of the pack member's children will bickering.

"Are you serious" Erica asks, disbelief clearly in her tone. "I can't believe this"

"Well you can't help but be believe it.” Lydia pipes in. “I mean look at Junior," she instructs pointing to the teen boy standing next to Stiles. "I mean he's the splitting image of Derek."

Junior to glares at Lydia for the comparison, causing the adults to burst out into a fits of laughter.

“Oh, my god he does.” Isaac laughs. The resembles was uncanny.

"How old are you two" Boyd asked once he stopped laughing.

 "Thirteen" Junior and Amber answer together.

"Oh, so you guys are the same age as Scott Jr. and Christina." Boyd says.

"Yeah we are and I guess we are going to be going to school with them," Amber says to no one in particular.

"You guys already went and register" Allison asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, and she took us to the high school.” Junior informed them. “We were leaving the school when Lydia text my mom to bring drinks."

Stiles suddenly remembered the drinks. "Oh yeah… go get the drinks out the jeep." Stiles says pulling the keys out of her pocket tossing them to Junior.

"Yes ma'am" both teens say together and make their way outside to the car.

The moment the twins disappeared out of the kitchen Stiles turns her attention back to her old pack members. “So when do I get to meet all of your children?" Stiles says noticing that not one kid has come into the kitchen.

"Oh, they’re in the family room." Scott says.

"Kids can you come in here one moment" Allison calls out, after a few seconds the sound of footsteps was heard before a group of kids enter the kitchen.

"Hey mom you called." The boy had to be around the same age as the twins. He had mop fully of dark brown hair, kind brown, small up-turned nose, and small thin lips. He was an even split between Scott and Allison.

And exactly how Stiles would have pictured him.

“This must be Scott Jr." Stiles says, her lips forming a smile.

Hearing his name Scotty head whips around to stare up at Stiles. Stiles watches as the Scotty’s eyes light up with recognition. “You’re Stiles, right.”

Stiles looks up, her gaze switching between both Scott and Allison. “You told them about me.”

Scott eyes go wide. “Of course we do.”

“All of our kids know about you.” Allison says.

Stiles almost cried at their words. She had thought that if she ever returned back to Beacon Hills that the pack would surly ignore her, but to hear that they tell their children about her made Stiles all fuzzy inside.

"You’re my dad’s best friend.” says a young girl with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

"This must be Alisha" Stiles says remembering the name Scott and Allison had both talked about their daughter yesterday. She looked more like Allison than Scott.

"Yeah this is my little princess" Scott says kneeling down and giving Alisha a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles looks around and notice a little boy standing in front of Boyd and Erica "Well who is this cutie" Stiles asks smiling at the little who looks like he is around nine or ten with light brown skin with light brown eyes like Erica, but an all even hair cut like Boyd.

"Well this is our son James" Erica says as Boyd put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"He's so cute…I might have to take him home with me" Stiles says

"Yeah you say that now" Jackson says with a raised eyebrow. Stiles had no idea how bad the little boy was.

Stiles rolls her eyes him, before noticing a woman with olive skin and dark medium length hair, and deep blue eyes, standing behind Isaac with a little boy in her arms. The little boy seemed have the same olive skin as her, but has dark blonde curly hair and light blue eyes like Isaac.

When Isaac sees Stiles staring at the woman and little boy he drapes an arm around them pulling them close.

"This is my wife Monica and our son Patrick" Isaac says taking Patrick from his wife.

"Oh wow" Stiles says clearly impressed. "You’re beautiful how you end up with him.” Stiles teases. “I know it wasn’t his dry sense of humor.”

Isaac glares playful at Stiles, while Monica and the pack laughs freely. 

"So are you a human or wolf?" Stiles asks now curious.

"Actually neither" Monica says.

Stiles is now really curious "What…well what are you if you not human" Stiles says but when Monica opens her mouth to tell her Stiles cuts her off "no don't tell me let me guess"

"Okay, go for it.”

"Are you a Were-tiger…no you can't be they don't like wolves…What about…nope can't be a vampire…God please you not a Kanima" Stiles groans getting a laugh out of everybody except Jackson.

"No I am a witch" Monica says.

"Oh like Malcolm" Stiles says dismissively.

"What do you mean like Malcolm" Allison asks raising an eyebrow

"Well Malcolm's a witch…I mean warlock" Stiles says. She knew he would care if she told the pack.

At that everybody gasps Derek and Scott was wondering how they did not pick up his scent of magic off of Malcolm when they saw him in the hospital yesterday.

"Why couldn't we get his magically scent at the hospital." Scott asks

"Oh yeah…well Malcolm used a spell to mask his scent from other supernatural creatures so that's why you guys didn't pick up his scent" Stiles says. It was one of Malcolm specialties as a witch. He could shield himself and any one close to him from being detected.

"So there is another witch…I mean warlock in town." A young boy standing in front of Lydia and Jackson says.

_Lucas._ Stiles thinks to herself.

Stiles takes in the sight of the twelve year old boy he favored more of Jackson from the light brown—if not a dark blonde—hair, strong bone structure (angular jawline), a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had of Lydia’s green eyes and pale complexion. He was about an inch and a half shorter than Lydia so Stiles thought he was about 5'2 Scott and Junior was about the same height so they were 5'6 and Amber was 5'5.

"Stiles this is our son Lucas" Lydia says conforming Stiles earlier thought.

"Okay this better be important I was just saw the cutest outfit online and I have to get it so let's make this quick" a feminine voice says. Stiles eyes land on the girl who had just walked into the kitchen. Tilting her head to the side she scans the room before stop on Stiles.

Stiles knows instantly who this is, their way no mistaking who daughter she was. She had to be Christina, Lydia and Jackson oldest child. She had long golden blonde hair that cascaded down her face in perfect loose curls. Piercing baby blue eyes she inherited from Jackson. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion with a beautiful heart shaped face, full lips. The teenage girl beamed of confidence.

"You must be Christina" Stiles said to the blonde girl.

"Yeah and you are" Christina replies with a raised eyebrow. Jackson shared a brief look with Lydia, knowing that their daughter know exactly who Stiles was.

Stiles had a quick flash back to when she was in high school and people use to come up to Lydia and she give them the same look the look that had them walking away with their tails tucked between their legs.

"This is Stiles," Scotty says giving Christina a pointed look. He doesn’t get why Christina is trying to intimidate their alpha’s mate.

"So you're Stiles" Christina plays along flashing Stiles and Derek a dimpled smirk. She and all the kids know who Stiles was and that she was their Alpha mate and that she had left Beacon Hills right after graduation and never return until now.

"Umm…Yeah the one and only" Stiles chuckles nervously.

"It's nice to finally meet you Stiles.” Christina says nicely the intimidation over. but I have some more shopping to do…but we should caught up" Christina says as she begins to walk out of the kitchen but is stop Lydia

"Ummm…no ma'am we're still paying for last month shopping fiasco" Lydia says using her frim motherly tone.

"But mom-" Christina says with her eyes almost jumping out their sockets.

Lydia just shook her head no, so Christina turns to Jackson with puppy dog eyes "Daddy" she whines.

Stiles wasn’t surprised that this girl was good at manipulation look at who her mother was. Stiles had to keep from laughing that Jackson Whittemore was brought down by a simple look. Oh how the times have changed.

Jackson looks at his little girl, her blue eyes looking up at him with fake tears.

_Oh, she’s good._ Stiles thinks.

Jackson turns to Lydia. "Maybe just-" Jackson stops talking when Lydia sends him glare. “Sorry baby girl.”

Christina frown at her parents before crossing her arms over her chest. It was at that time Junior and Amber walks into the kitchen carrying multiple bags of drinks. Immediately Scotty and Lucas grab the bags that Amber are carrying, unintentionally blocking Junior way. Seeing that his sister is being helped Junior moves around the kitchen behind Christina.

"Excuse me," Junior says slightly irritated that Christina won't move out of his way.

At Junior’s tone everybody has stops and looked at the two teenagers, Christina turns around and look at Junior up and down, before she rolls her eyes and turns away from Junior looks elsewhere.

"Seriously blondie." Junior says still holding the bags ignoring Amber and his mom to stop this and just walk around now that Scotty and Lucas has gotten at of his way.

Lucas and Scotty share a brief look with each other as they sent a prayer up for the soon to be dead teen boy. Christina hated been called blondie and princess.

Christina turns around with narrowed eyes directed at dark haired boy. “What did you call me?”

“Blondie.” Junior says. “Because the blonde hair.”

“Don’t call me that.” She hisses.

Sensing that the blonde was getting angry the corners of Junior’s lips curved into a smirk. “Do you prefer Goldie locks, or princess? Yeah, I’m going to call you princess.”

"Okay, just be quiet." Christina snaps, staring daggers at Junior.

"So I'm guess you're going to move than princess" Junior says.

 Christina rolls her eyes and moves out of the way to allow Junior to pass. "Don't call me Princess." Christina says once more to Junior as he passes. He replies by winking at her.

As Junior puts the bags on the counter he’s still aware of Christina starring daggers at his back. Turning around he looks at the blonde. “What would you prefer I call you?”

 "I rather you call me by my name Christina" Christina demands.

Junior hums as he pretends to think it over before shaking his head. “I have to tell you I like blondie better.”

Christina grumbles while her pack tries to suppress their own laughter. “I don’t like you.” Christina points at Junior. “You’re an irritating boy who probably failing all of his classes.” She speaks in fluently in Latin. 

“Actually princess." Junior says waggle a finger at the blonde. “I’ve never failed at anything and I was the top of my class back home.” He replies in Latin too.

Christina and the rest of the pack mouth gape open seeing how none of them knew he spoke Latin. Feeling triumphant Junior sends Christina another wink, laughing when the blonde snaps her mouth shut and rolls her eyes.

"Derek Sebastian Hale Jr. stop it, now" Stiles says glaring at her son who flashes her an innocent smile.

"Yeah DJ." Christina says crossing her arms in front of her chest. “  Listen to your mom”

"That's not going to bother me Blondie.” Junior smiles. “DJ can be my nickname for you okay." Junior now laughs as Christina stomps out of the room saying something about when he leaves she will be back down.

"Dude you're going to have watch your back cause Christina hates to lose" Scott Jr. says walking up to greet Junior. "The names Scott nice to meet you…Derek"

"Yeah but you can call me Junior"

“Call me Scotty.”

"That's cute" Amber coos, standing in the middle of her parents causing Scotty to turn around and look at the brunette girl he had helped earlier.

 "Wow" Scotty said taken away be the beauty of the girl.

At that comment Junior automatically moves in middle blocking Amber from Scotty’s sight giving Scott a warning glare. The glare is proven futile when Amber step around her brother and walks up to Scotty with huge smile on her face.

"Amber" Amber says introducing herself to the teenage boy she finds cute and thinking when he gets older he's going to be one handsome guy.

"Scotty" the teenage boy said, managing a smile of his own, before reaching out a hand to shake the beautiful girl hand. When Scotty and Amber hands came in contact with each other there was some sort of electrical shock that travel through their body and down to somewhere primal. In the depths of their souls their wolves howled for each other, drawing the two teens closer together, not that they noticed.

They were pulled out of their trance when Junior cleared his throat causing Amber to turn glare at her brother. “What?” she growled.

"So…Do you want to take a tour of the house" Scott says causing Amber to look back at him to see a sheepish smile plastered on his face and rubbing the back of his neck.

"We actually alre-"Junior was saying when he was cut off by another glare from Amber. He just throws his hands up in surrender.

"Sure" Ambers says turning back around to Scotty with a smile. At that Scott intertwines their hands and leads them up stairs followed right by Junior.

"Ummm…Junior where are you going." Stiles says giving him a stern look.

"I'm going to mess with Blondie I might as well find something to do." Junior said shrugging his shoulders with a mischievous look in his eyes. "It's not like I had a choice of coming here anyway" Junior says switching his eyes to look at Lydia before he runs upstairs followed by the rest of the kids in the pack.

"So should we all head in the living room and catch up" Allison says when all of the children have disappeared upstairs. Everybody nods and begins to make their way to the living room but Derek grabs Stiles arm softly which causes Stiles to stop and look over at Derek.

"We need to talk." Derek says.

 Stiles let out a breath and nods and follow Derek outside in the backyard.

"Okay where should we start?" Stiles say rubbing her arm and avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"Why Stiles?" is all that Derek says with a voice full of mixed emotion and Stiles hates herself for making Derek sound so vulnerable.

"Why what Derek"

"Why did you run away? Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me I would have been there for you and our kids.” Derek says, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you Derek I really did so many time I thought about coming back and telling you or tell my dad to tell you where I was.” Stiles voice becomes shaky. “T-there wasn't a day that went by that I thought about telling you." Stiles says her voice choking up as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"But you didn't and now I have a _beautiful_ little girl, I don't know anything about and a son that looks just like me and he hates me and I have no idea why… _Do you know how that feels to know that your own child can't stand the sight of you or be in the same room with you_." Derek growls barely managing to keep the anger out of his voice.

Tears are falling from Stiles eyes now "Der-Derek I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, but I never anticipated to run away." She tells him. "I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant that I came straight to your house to tell you but when I got there I heard you and Peter arguing about how I was just an infatuation and I wasn't your mate." At that confession she turns around prepared to walk way when Derek steps in front of her.

"What are you talking about I never said that." Derek says grabbing both of Stiles arms to keep her from walking away and can't keep watching her leave out of his life.

"Graduation Day" Stiles whispers.

Derek thinks back to that day—the day that was supposed to be the best day in his and Stiles life. He was going to ask her to marry him that afternoon, but as he was heading over to her house John had called him and told him she had left. He thought about the words that Stiles had mentioned that she had her him say then it clicked.

Just when Derek was about to explain how everything Stiles had heard was a big misunderstanding there was someone calling his name from behind him, Derek turned around to see a blonde woman with medium length hair and green eyes looking at him and Stiles.

"Hey Derek I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A young Nick Jonas- as Scotty  
> Peyton Meyer- as Lucas  
> Monica- as Danielle Campbell  
> A young Ashley Benson- as Christina  
> Rowan Blanchard- as Alisha because she actually does look like a miniature version of Crystal Reed to me.
> 
> So what are your thoughts on Scotty and Amber.  
> Junior and Christina dislike of each other.  
> Who do you think the mysterious woman at the end was?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update but I'm going to try and update regularly.
> 
> So here's the next Chapter.

 

**Chapter 5: New Plans**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf**  
  
“Hey, Derek I’m home.” A female voice said coming from the direction of the house. Stiles noted the thick southern accent from the woman.

Stiles looks up at Derek to see a flash annoyance cross his face, before he turns to look at the woman that had called him.

“What do you want Diana?” Derek growled through clenched teeth.

If this Diana woman had notice the annoyance in Derek’s tone she didn’t let it show as she starts walking toward them with a seductive smile. The smile quickly turned into a frown when she finally noticed Stiles. Her blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking Stiles up and down.

“Who are you?” She asked rudely.

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles answers with a sneers. “Who are you?”

Diana eyes widen before her gaze darts between Derek and Stiles. “Your Derek’s mate.” Disappointment clearly in the blonde’s tone.

Stiles bites down on her lips to keep from smile at the disappointed look on the blonde’s face.

“What do you want Diana?” Derek asks repeating his question from earlier.

“Didn’t you run away?” Diana asked boldly, ignoring Derek once more. “Why are you back here?”

“It’s none of your damn business.” Is Stiles immediately response.

 Diana hazel eyes flash an icy blue as a low growl emits from her throat. When she makes a move towards Stiles, the brunette curls both hands into fist, ready to defend herself against the female werewolf.

 Sensing the anger rolling off of both women and the need to keep his mate safe Derek stepped in between both women. “That’s enough.” Derek demand, his eyes flash red at the she-wolf. Diana takes an instinctive step back.

 When Derek turns around to look at Stiles concern flickers in his now green eyes. “Are you okay?”

 “I’m fine Der.” The old nickname rolling off her tongue naturally. She barely caught the slight smile on Derek face before the alpha had turned around and glare at the blonde werewolf. “How dare you come into my house and _attempted_ to attack someone in my _pack_?”

 Stiles head shoots up to look at the back of Derek’s head. He still considered her pack. But, why they weren’t mates. _You’re Derek’s mate._ Diana’s words echo in Stiles head. _No._ Stiles thinks shaking her head. It had to because she was the mother of his children—she was pack by association.

Diana shrugs “I forgot you were having your _little_ pack gathering today.” Diana says dismissively with an eye roll. “I was just coming to move the last of my things in."

"So you are living here?" Stiles asked at the blonde, but keeps her eyes on Derek.

Diana smile smugly. “Yes.” She answers in a sultry voice. “It’s just Derek and little old me in this big old house.”

Those words cut deep. Stiles could literally feel her heart breaking.

Sensing Stiles hurt Derek turns to face her. “Let me explain.” Derek says reaching out and taking Stiles hand in his. “Diana is an old family friend. Her dad took Laura and I in after the fire for a few years in Texas, before we moved to New York.”

Stiles vaguely remembers the story of Derek telling her and the pack at how after the Hale fire he and Laura was taking in by an old family friend. An Alpha from Texas. They stand in Texas for one or two years before leaving for New York.

“She staying here for a few months while her family dealing with a rival pack and her dad wants her out of the way just in case things go awry.” Derek explains. “We’re just friends.”  
  
A weight feels like it had been lifted off of Stiles chest. Derek was single.

Diana’s phone goes off. She’s quick to retrieve her phone out of her white Louis Vuitton handbag. She smile when she sees the name flashing on the screen before answering the phone. “Hey, daddy.” Her lips tighten before she glances over at Derek. “He’s right here.”

Diana pulls the phone away, covering the speaker. “My dad would like to talk to you.”

Derek turns to look at Stiles with guilt flickering in his eyes. “It’s okay.” Stiles assure him. He was an alpha and he had priorities other than a fourteen year old conversation. “I’ll just go just on the others.”

Derek takes Diana phone and nods at Stiles. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Stiles says sending Derek a quick smile.  
  
**XXX**

     
Stiles makes her way back inside leaving Derek to talk with Diana and her father. She follows the sound of her friend’s voices to the family room. Scott waves her over patting the space on the couch next to him and Allison.

When she sits down Scott throws an arm over her shoulder pulling her close. “I’ve missed you Stiles.”

She looks up meeting his gaze, smiling. “I’ve missed you too Scott.” Her gaze travels around the room. “I’ve missed you all.”

Allison reaches over Scott and taking Stiles’ hand in her. “We’ve missed you too Stiles.” The huntress said sweetly. There was a chorus of agreement followed by the back.

Stiles feels her heart swell with love. “So what have you guys been up too for the last decade?”     
  
Well after college Scott had gotten his veterinarian licenses and is now helping Dr. Deaton at clinic as co-owner. Allison was an English teacher at the high school. Isaac became a social worker to help children in abused homes to be removed and placed in a safer home. His wife Monica works at the hospital with Melissa as a pediatric nurse, which is how she met Isaac. Jackson followed in his father's footsteps and became a big time lawyer. Lydia works at biomedical research company ten minutes out of Beacon Hills doing tissue, genetic and pharmaceutical engineering.  Danny works in the same company as Lydia, but with technology. He creates and test different computer programs. Derek and a friend of his started automotive company where Derek is head mechanic where he fixed, built car, and upgrade cars with his own crew, while his businesses partner whom they call Jay—a business major—is the head salesman with his own crew. Boyd joined the police force and was partnered with Jordan Parrish. Erica had become an event planner from weddings to funerals, and everything in between.

Of course Stiles had known all of these beforehand, thanks to her dad. When he would come and visit Stiles would ask about her friends and their lives—of course her dad hadn’t mention anything about the pack having children, but she couldn’t be mad she had him keep her location secret for almost ten years. Plus seeing her friends eyes light up when talked about their careers made Stiles happy.  
  
Oh my God, Stiles you should totally be in Lydia’s and Jackson vow renewal ceremony that their having in two months.” Erica says as she jumps up and run out of the family room.

  
“That’s great idea.” Lydia beams. “Stiles you have to do it.”  
  
“She’ll love too.” Amber says which gets her a glare for me but she just gives me a sad look.

“Yeah mom I mean you don’t go anywhere without Malcolm or Amber and I.” Junior says as he comes into the living room followed by the rest of the pack kids.

“Plus you’re the one always saying you miss hanging out with your friends.” Amber says but her sentence is finished by Junior.

“So this will the perfect opportunity for you to hang out like old times.” The twins say in unison. Stiles couldn’t shake that idea to hang out with the pack like old times. Over the years Stiles had kept a lot of people at arm’s length.

 _People around you get hurt._     
  
Erica walks back into the living room, carrying a big white binder looking at Lydia. “You know,” she drawls with a calculating look in her eyes. “Since Stiles is here and neither of us particularly like Diana-”

“Stiles can take her place.” Lydia catches on. “I love it.”

As if Erica and Lydia conversation had summon Diana she came strutting in the family room. When she sees Stiles she glares.

Amber notices. “ _Oh Felicia_ , you should direct that look somewhere else.” She coos.

It’s then that Diana notices the two new faces in the living room. “W-what the-” she turns to look back at Stiles. “You had his children.” She says almost disbelievingly.

Derek suddenly walks in just as Stiles opens her mouth to answer Diana’s question, only for Erica to speak up. “If since Stiles is in the wedding we have to the twins too.”

“Yes,” Lydia agrees instantly. The bigger the better. “Instead of Christina and Scotty walking together-”

“Don’t say it.” Christina groans. She could see where this was going.

“Please say it.” Scotty pleads happily.

“Scotty can walk with Amber, while Christina walks with Junior.” Amber and Scotty both beams a smile at one another, while Christina groans even louder resorting in a small chuckle from Junior.

Stiles can’t help, but smile at the smiles she sees on her children face—especially Junior. It had been the most she seen him smile since they came to Beacon Hills, of course it was only because he like messing with Christina, but Stiles took it as a win regardless.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Derek’s deep voice. “Stiles is going to be in the wedding too?” That would mean she would have to stay for at least two more months. The Alpha was sure he could convince her to stay permanently within that time frame.

“Yeah, she taking Diana’s spot.” Jackson says. He would take Stiles over the dramatic blonde werewolf any day.

“What?” Diana’s shrieks. “I was walking with Derek.”

“Well you’re not anymore.” Junior tells her getting muffled laughter from the pack.

“He’s right.” Lydia agrees, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Let’s be honest you didn’t want to be in the wedding the first place, and I didn’t want you in the wedding, and now that Stiles is back.” Lydia pauses briefly, giving the she-wolf a stern look. “Derek’s _mate_ it’s only right that their paired up.”

 _Mate_. It was the second time in the last ten minutes someone had referred to her as Derek’s mate. Hadn’t Derek told the pack that they weren’t mates? Stiles could feel Derek’s gaze on her causing her to sink farther into the couch.

Diana let out huff of annoyance before turning on her heels and stomping out of the room, mumbling something about a headache.

“Werewolves don’t get headache.” Amber says after a few minutes of silence.

“She does that a lot when she’s upset.” Christina says rolling her eyes “She’s kind of a Drama Queen.”

Junior opens his mouth to say something in regards to Christina little comment when the blonde girls shoots him a deadly glare.

**XXX**

Well the rest of the day consisted of the girls and Stiles talking about the ceremony and the dresses that Amber and Stiles will have to go shopping tomorrow.

Junior had made it back upstairs with the Scotty and Lucas to the game room, while the older men in the pack had ventured outside to play a few rounds dominos and horseshoes, and supervising the smaller children as they swam in the pool.

“Lydia we still don’t have a cater for the ceremony.” Erica complained. All of her usually cater providers had been booked for other events around the same time.

“It’s okay my mom can do it the catering.” Amber volunteers. Something Stiles notice she had been doing quite a lot since they’ve been back in Beacon Hills. “I mean this why she went to culinary school in the first place for.”

All the females turn their gazes on a wide-eyed Stiles. “I-I could do it, but I’ll need to know what you want, how many people, and I’ll need some help.” Stiles stammers out, only after seeing the hopefully look in Lydia’s eyes.

“I’ll help.” Amber volunteers. Like Stiles she inherited the cooking gene. Back home she and Stiles would cook dinner while Malcolm and Junior sit the table and cleaned up after the food was gone.

“Me too.” Christina said.

 Lydia squealed with excitement as she pulls Stiles into a hug. “Thank you Stiles, I’ll email the food we decide on.” Lydia smiles. “The guest list is about two hundred people. Can you handle that?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, back in Seattle at my old job I had to cater a double wedding for twin brothers and their guest list was at least four to five hundred people.”

“You were lived in Seattle.” Monica asked. Stiles had only known the witch for few hours, but could tell that they were going to be great friends. It was just one of her feelings. The witch was had a warmness to her and she wonder was that one of the reason Isaac fell in love with her.

Stiles pulls out of the hug. “Yeah, it was nice and peaceful.” Which is what Stiles and Malcolm had hoped for.

“Do you miss it?” Erica ask.

Stiles could feel the collective gazes of her friends as she thought about what her life in Seattle. A moment passes before she shakes her head. “No, I mean there are certain people I’ll miss, but this,” she says looking around at the room at her old and new friends. “This is what I’ve missed.”

Erica smile. “We’ve missed you too Stiles.”

**XXX**

Stiles stood outside on the front porch watching as the sunset behind the trees. The twins were inside saying goodbye to the pack. Stiles had already said her goodbye after dinner and made a stepped out to see how Malcolm and her dad was doing since she hadn’t talked or seen them since this morning.

She turned hearing the front door opening, expecting to see Amber and Junior, but instead she came face to face with Derek.

“Hey.” Derek eyed her. He had been trying to talk to her ever since Diana had interrupted them earlier. Between hanging out with the pack, trying to bond with his twins—mostly Amber—and helping Scott on the grill he had no free time.

Not till now.

“Hey.” Stiles crosses her arms, her eyes looking everywhere but at Derek. “So,” she drawls nervously. “This was nice. I think the twins enjoyed themselves getting to know the pack.”

“You think.” Derek laughs. “I feel like Christina is ready to strangle Junior,” Derek lips form a small frown, “and Amber and Scotty are really reminding me-”

“Of Scott and Allison when they first meet.” Stiles finished. She remembered the dopey smiles Scott would get every time he would see Allison and the way the huntress would blush under Scott’s loving gaze.

Scotty had the same dopey smile around Amber and Stiles had lost count of how many times she found Amber blushing at Scotty.

“So,” Derek drawls walking towards Stiles. “What are you going to do now that you’re back in Beacon Hills?”

“Well Erica told me about this new restaurant that just open last month and I was going to give them a call tomorrow for an interview.”

“I hope you get it.” Derek tells her. That way if she got the job she had another reason to stay.

She glanced at him, heart rate quickening. “Thanks, me too.”

Derek’s lips twitched in amusement. It was good to see somethings never changed. Her heart still races when he this closer to her, and Derek was really happen Stiles didn’t possess super hearing or she would have hear his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

“I heard you own your own automotive company.”

“Co-own.” Derek corrected. “It’s called Hales and Wells Automotive.”

Stiles grinned. “I like it. It has a nice ring to it.”

Derek smile again. He loves to talk about his business and any other time he would talk about it nonstop but there was only one thing the Alpha werewolf wanted to talk about.

He needed to talk to Stiles and explain that what she heard all those years ago was just a misunderstanding. He was going to leave out the marriage proposal he had planned. _One thing at a time Derek._ The voice in his head warned.

“So about our conversation earlier.” He began. “I was hoping we could finish it.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we can do that.” She glance down at the time on her cell phone, before looking back up at Derek. “When?”

Now would be a good time Derek thought. But before he could voice his thought the front door open. Both Stiles and Derek turned to see the twins walking out the front door. When the twins’ eyes flickered over to their parents, taking in how close they were standing next to each other Amber’s lips curved slightly into a smile, while Junior lifted one curious dark brow.

“Are we interrupting?” Amber coos. She had tried to keep Junior upstairs as long as possibly while she listen in on her parents talk. But Junior being Junior couldn’t keep his mouth shut and he and Christina started arguing, which resulted in the blonde threating to shoot him with an arrow soaked in wolfsbane.

_“She’ll do it too.” Scotty warned._

_“Dude she’s done it.” Lucas added._

Amber liked Christina even more. It seemed Junior had finally found his match. Someone other than her that wasn’t going to cower under his intimidating gaze, or his death glare. But still not wanting to see her brother get shot with a poisonous arrow Amber leads her brother downstairs and outside.

 Derek and Stiles took a couple steps back. “No.” Both say at the same time. Stiles cheeks flush a rosy red before retrieving her keys out of her pocket. “Here go start the jeep.” Tossing the keys towards the twins.  

Junior caught them.

Amber runs over to Derek throwing her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest. “Bye Dad, see you later.”

Stiles heart swells inside her chest. “See you later baby girl.” Derek says returning the hug.

Stiles’ gaze slides from Derek and Amber to Junior twirling the car keys around his finger. When the oldest Hale twin catches his mother gaze he shakes his head when Stiles jerks her head towards Derek and Amber.

Stiles narrows her eyes before mouthing _say something nice at least._

Junior rolls his eyes and nods.

When father and daughter finally release each other, Derek glances at Junior. “Hope to see you again to son.”

Son. The moment Derek said that something flickered in Junior’s pale green eyes. Just as fast as the flicker of emotion appeared it disappeared. “Sure,” Junior sigh before shrugging. “—I had fun.”

With that Junior turns and makes his way down the steps, and towards Stiles’ jeep. It’s only when he’s in the car and starts it up does Stiles turns to Derek. “I think he’s warming up to you.”

A flicker of hope sparked inside Derek. “You think.”

“Definitely.” Amber says giving her dad a reassuring smile.

“I wish you guys stop talking about me like I can’t hear you.” Junior mutters from the car. Derek lips quirks in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles asked, seeing Derek smile.

Amber rolls her eyes. “Just your son whining.”

“I’m not whining.”

Amber and Derek chuckles before Amber says goodbye to Derek and makes her way to the jeep.

Alone once again Stiles turns to look at Derek. “I guess we’ll have to take a rain check on that conversation.”  

Derek keeps her gaze. “I guess we will.” Without thinking Derek places his hand on Stiles lower back, leading her down the steps and towards the running jeep.

Stiles bites down on her lower lip to keep from gasping in surprise at the electric shock that surged through her body.

“You okay.” Derek ask, noticing the way her body tensed up under her touch.

Stiles blushed. “Y-yeah.” She stammers out. When they finally get to the jeep Stiles spins around, smiling up at Derek. “I’ll call you.” She promises while blindly reaching for the door handle.

“Drive safely.” Derek smiles reaching out for the jeep’s door handle too. Their hands touch and the moment they do green eyes flicker to whiskey colored eyes. Stiles feels her face and ears heat up under Derek’s intense gaze. “Umm,” she gulps as she feels Derek’s hand close over her own small hand before they pull door open. “Thanks.”

Derek smiles wide. “See you later Stiles.” Derek leans in placing a kiss on her cheek.

Warmth spread through Stiles entire body. Derek lips were soft on her cheeks. Images of the last time she had Derek lips on her flashes through Stiles’ mind.

When Derek pulls back Stiles’ eyes snap open. “Good night.” The alpha says slowly taking a couple of steps back to allow Stiles to get in the jeep.

Stiles gives Derek a nervous smile. “Good night Der.”

Derek waves goodbye before he shoves his hands in his pocket with a sheepish smile plastered on his face as he watches Stiles and the twins back out of the yard. Stiles beeps her horn twice before the jeep disappears out of Derek’s line of sight.

Once back on the road Stiles eyes caught Amber in the backseat from the rearview mirror texting intensely with a wide grin.  “Who are you texting?”

Amber head shots up at her mom’s question. “Scotty.”

Stiles laughs, “Another Allison and Scott in the making.” She mutters under her breath.


	6. Confrontation and A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6: Confrontation and A Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Teen Wolf**

 “Yes Lydia I know I'm on my way.” Stiles says shifting the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could unlock her car door.

“Are you in your car now?” Lydia asks.

“I'm getting in right now. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
  
"Okay ten minutes starting now... bye." Lydia said before the line went dead.

Stiles shook her head in amusement, throwing her phone in the passenger seat before starting her Jeep. She pulled her seatbelt on before pulling out of the driveway, and on to the road heading towards Derek’s house.  
  
Stiles and the twins had been here a week already and learned so much about the younger pack members. She learned that Christina was also immune certain supernatural properties like Lydia, but she wasn’t a banshee, or at least not yet. She still trained with the pack so she can defend herself. Their son Lucas however got the werewolf gene. Danny has been turned into a werewolf since his second year of college. Isaac's five year old son Patrick was a shaman, but he hasn't fully come into his powers all he could do right now was talk to animals telepathically.

Junior had found that really interesting.  
  
Stiles’ dad had returned back to work earlier this week, but he was only able to do desk which he was not happy about at all.  Malcolm flew back to Seattle Wednesday to pack the rest of their things up and get a job transfer to California as bank executive. He planning to return tomorrow or Sunday.

**XXX**

When Stiles pulls up to Derek’s home she can’t help but laugh. Standing on Derek’s front porch is Lydia with on hand on her hip, while the other holds her phone in her hand. Stiles turns off her jeep and gets out.

Stiles sees Lydia press something on her phone, before the banshee smiles.  
  
"Nine minutes and fifty-three seconds." It dawns on Stiles that Lydia had been timing her.  
  
Stiles smirks. “Well look at that seven seconds to spare." Lydia rolls her eyes at Stiles before she notices the brunette scanning the front yard.

  
Lydia sighs. "He had to go to the office to take care of some paperwork he's going to meet us there."   
  
"I wasn't looking for Derek." Stiles lies poorly. She and Derek still haven’t talked about what happen all those years ago. Someone or something always interrupting them.  
  
Lydia laughs, raising a perfect brow. “You’re still a horrible liar Stiles."

Stiles internally sighs. If only they knew how good of a liar she was.

She follows Lydia into to the house all the way to the kitchen. “Stiles is here.” She stated to the five females standing around in the kitchen.

 Allison, Erica, Monica, Christina, and Diana.  
  
"Morning everyone" Stiles says, looking around the kitchen for her teenage daughter. "Where's Amber?"

“I’m right here mom.” Amber announces coming down the stairs wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, her wolf necklace dangling around her neck, and black denim shorts with a pair of black vans on.

“Hey Sweetie, how was your night at Lydia and Jackson’s house.” Stiles ask hugging Amber. She hadn’t seen her or Junior since yesterday morning when they went to school. They had come ask and could they stay at Lydia’s and Scott’s house since it was Friday and we were going to see each other today. Stiles had agreed. Happy that the twins were fitting in the pack so well.

“It was awesome Christina and I helped Lydia with some of the small ceremony stuff and Jackson took us to the movies last night.’’ Amber says with a smile.

Stiles turns to Lydia, a look of surprise flicker in her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Lydia lifted a hand and waved Stiles’ comment off. “It’s fine. We had fun.”

Amber walks towards the fridge and opens it before grapping the gallon of milk, then goes over to one the cabinets and pulls out a small bowl and the last box of cereal.

“I wouldn’t do that if I wasn’t you.” Diana says to Amber.

“Good thing she’s not you then. Huh.” Christina says shooting the werewolf a glare.

Diana shots Christina a quick glare herself, before she turns her attention back to Amber. “Why shouldn’t I do this?” Amber asking looking back at Diana.

“Well it’s just Derek going to be mad that someone ate his last box of cereal…like last time.” Diana said looking at the women at the table looking for agreements but are only met with doubtful eyes.

“Well she’s not someone, she’s his daughter.” Christina tells her. “I'm sure he doesn’t want her to go hungry.”

At that Diana mumble something under her breath that Stiles couldn’t hear, and by the glare Erica and Amber shot the blonde werewolf she was glad she didn’t have enhanced hearing.

“Never mind I’ll eat later.” Amber said, her appetite now gone. She makes quick work of placing everything in back in its place.

Stiles frowns tossing her keys to Amber. “I think I got some snacks in car.”

“Thanks mom you’re the best.” Amber said before walking out of the kitchen.

“So,” Stiles turns to her friends and Diana. “When are we leaving?” The way Lydia had damn near timed her, she was excepting to leave as soon as possible. They were heading to the wall so Stiles, Amber, and Junior could be fitted for Lydia and Jackson’s vow renewal ceremony.

“We’re still waiting on Junior and Scott to get here they should be here in a few minutes.” Allison says.

Not a second later does the sound of a horn beeping alerts all the women that Scott is here.

“So how was your job interview at Amour yesterday?” Erica asks Stiles as they headed towards the front porch watching Scott, Junior, Lucas, and Scotty get out of the car.

Stiles lips pursed in thought. “It went really well, the manager said he will be in touched with me either today or tomorrow.”

According to the girls Amour is the most romantic restaurant in town with has delicious food, and great service.

“Amour’s doesn’t just hire anyone.” Dianna quipped. “You have to be like a five star chef.” Diana says causing everyone to turn and give her the stink eye.

“Something you’re not.” Junior says with a smirk as he walks up the steps. He looks at his mom his smirk turns to a genuine smile. “I know you’ll get it mom.”

“Well thanks honey that means a lot.” Stiles smiles, pulling him into a quick hug. When she releases him and taking him in. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans and black Nikes on and his wolf pendent around his neck.

Lydia claps her hands together. “Okay let’s go.”

** Beacon Hill Mall – Bridal Shop **

         
“Stiles you look stunning this dress fits you like a glove.” Lydia says with wide smile on her face and eyes showing approval.

Stiles blushes before turning around to look at herself in the mirror. Stiles gapes at her appearance. The dress is a light blue, strapless, sweetheart tulle dress embroidered with a flower pattern. The dress stops an inch above her knees. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time she dressed up in something so beautiful.

“Oh My God” Erica and Allison say together causing me to look at with a look of suspicion.

“What do I look okay” Stiles ask a little insecure.

Allison eyes widen with pleasant shock. “You look stunning.” Allison says with big smile on her face.

“Look at her legs their so long in that dress I’m pretty sure Derek’s a leg man too so kudos to you.” Monica says which gets an eye roll from Stiles.

“Lydia might have a little competition at her own ceremony.” Erica replies with a smirk.

Stiles looks over at Lydia who was giving her a small smile “I know right, but we don’t have to worry about that I’m sure her date will be the only competitor she would be paying attention and vice versa.”

Stiles bites down on her lower lip to keep from smiling. She turns back towards the mirror to look at herself one more time when she catches Diana’s reflection. The blonde werewolf had been sitting in one of the seat in the bridal shop watching quietly as the other women tried on their bridesmaid’s dresses.   

Stiles and the rest of the women catches Diana sticking her pointer finger in her mouth making a gaging sound at Lydia’s comment. Stiles didn’t know why the blonde didn’t like her. Okay so that was a lie, she knew why.

Diana wanted Derek and Stiles was in the way. She had pieced this all together over the week she had been back home. She noticed the way Diana would throw herself at Derek, or the way she would touch Derek, only for him to pull away and ignore the blonde. Stiles had never been glared at with so much hatred in all her live than she had this one week back.

And today was the day Stiles was going to put a stopped to this. So after walking around to the fitting room and slipping out of the bridesmaid dress and putting on her own clothes back on, Stiles makes her way to the front.

 

Stiles meets her friend’s gazes. “Can you guys give me a moment with Diana?”

 

Hearing her name the blonde wolf turns her look at Stiles curiously. Stiles holds her gaze, unwavering in what needs to happen.

 

The girls all exchanging worried glances with one another.

 

“Are you sure honey?” Lydia asks worriedly. She didn't trust Diana around Stiles. There was no telling what the she-wolf would try to do to her friend.

 

Stiles smiles reassuring at the four women. Seeing a determination in Stiles’ whiskey color eyes Lydia nods, before grabbing her purse and exiting the bridal shop. Erica and Monica follow soon after, but not before Erica sends Diana a warning look.  

 

Allison takes Stiles’ hand in hers. “We’ll be down at the food court with the kids.”

 

Stiles nods to the huntress before she too left. Stiles waited a few moment before she turns her attention to the blonde sitting in one of the seat.

 

 “We need to talk?”

Diana crosses one leg over the other before she meets Stiles’ gaze. “About” she says in a carefree tone.

“What’s your problem with me?” Stiles deadpans. She sits in the other vacant seat directly across from Diana.

 “I don’t have a problem.” Diana says tilting her head to the side and a fake smile.

Stiles rolls her eyes. “Oh come on” Stiles leans forward in her chair. “If you didn’t have a problem with me you wouldn’t be a petty bitch when I come around. You’re a grown ass woman if you have something to say then say it.” Stiles flails her hands around as she continues. “Don’t hold your tongue because I want.”

 

Diana gaze narrowed.  “Fine Stiles,” She hissed. “I don’t like you…I mean you just come back and try to take my place-”

 

“WOAH!” Stiles gapes, flailing her hands around. “I'm not trying to take anyone's place.” She defends. “They don't like you and Derek doesn't want you.”

 

Stiles hit a nerve. Diana eyes flashed blue. “That's because he's too caught up in you and those brats—”

 

Stiles’ hands comes up out of nowhere, her palm connecting with Diana’s cheek.

 

Before the werewolf could register what just had happened, Stiles lunges out of her seat, wrapping one of her hands tightly around Diana’s neck, cutting of her airway.

 

“ _Bitch_ don’t you ever disrespect or talk bad about my children ever in your life again.” Stiles hisses, her body shaking with anger, “are things can end real quickly for you. Don’t be fooled yeah I’m human but I'm also mother and will protect my children with everything I have, and if anyone threats or disrespect them I will bring the wrath of God and any other _motherfucking deity_ down on them. Got it.”

Red faced, and watery eyes Diana nods.

 Stiles smiles triumphantly before releasing the blonde. “I’m glad we could have this talk.” Diana takes several breathe. “I’m guessing for your own personal self-esteem we keep this between us” Stiles releases the werewolf before she stands and walks over to grab her purse.

“Derek will be mine.” Diana tells Stiles after catching her breath.

Stiles was making her way to the exit when Diana’s words stopped her. Stiles peers over her shoulder making eye contact with Diana. “Yeah we’ll see about that.” With that Stiles turned and exited out of the bridal store and to the food court.

  **Food Court**

“So Amber, Junior what type of things are you into.” Derek asks.

“Well I draw and play piano, and dance.” Amber says before popping a curly fry into her mouth.

“Well maybe you can show me some of your art work sometime…I mean if you want.” Derek says giving Amber a hopeful smile.

“Sure.” Amber replies with a smile. When Malcolm returns she would like to show him some of her old drawings.

Derek shifts his attention to his son. “What about you Junior”

Junior head snaps up, a curly fry hanging half way out of his mouth. He chews the fry before shrugging. “I like sports.”

“What’s your favorite sport to play?” Derek ask with a spark of interest in his eyes.

“Baseball hands down” Derek lips curved into a smile.

“You truly are a mini size Derek.” Jackson said. It was no secret that Derek had a love for baseball since he was younger. So known Junior had some of the same interest as his dad made the Alpha feeling pretty good.

“That’s not the only talent you have.” Stiles says giving his shoulder a little bump.

“Yeah you have to let them…never mind.” Amber said before getting cut off by one of Junior’s glares.  

Derek shakes his cup, only to realize he drink all of his soda. “I need to go get a refill.” He stated as he pushed up from the table. “I’ll be right back.”

“Stiles where’s Diana.” Allison asks when Derek is away in the line to refill his cup.

“I don’t know.”

Allison smirks. “That must have been one hell of a talk.”

Stiles slowly smirks. “I think we came to an understanding.” Stiles phone rings in her bag. When she takes it out she meet with an unrecognized number.  

“Hello.” She says after answering the phone.

“Yes Ms. Stilinski, this is Mr. Robertson. The assistant manager at Amour.” A deep male voice says from the other side of the phone.

Stiles eyes widen. “Oh yes, I remember. How can I help you?” She asks getting up from the table and turning away from the pack.

“Well I was calling to invite you to come in, in like the next two hours and prepare something for the owner and manager to taste. You know to see how your food taste.”

Stiles nods even though the man can’t see her. “Yes I will be there…Thank You.” Stiles ends the call after mutually goodbyes are exchanged.

 “What the hell is she wearing?” Lydia say from behind Stiles causing her to turn around.

She follows the pack’s line of sight to see Diana had change out of her black skinny jeans and white t-shirt to a skin tight royal blue dress that came mid-thigh.

“She’s on the prowl again” Scott mutters under his breath.

“She’s heading towards Derek.” Monica adds as everyone turns their curious gaze on Stiles. She ignores their gazes as she continues to watch the scene before her. The men in line—including Derek—turns towards the blonde werewolf. Diana lips curve into a sweet smile at the attention she was getting.

Derek attention was pulled away from Diana when the cashier at line called out _next_ , and he asked for a refill. Diana eyes meet Stiles briefly across the food court. The blonde shooting Stiles a mischievous smile.

Stiles sighs before walking back over to the table and grabbing her purse. She places a kiss on both of the twins’ cheek before telling the pack about her interview, and promising to see them tomorrow.

Stiles then moves towards the line Derek was is in and when she’s only a few feet away Derek steps out of line with his newly refilled cup. When Derek sees Stiles making her way towards him, his dark brows lower in confusion. “You’re leaving?”

Stiles nods. “The assistant manager at Amour called. I have to go in to prepare a dish for the owner.” All she had to do now was figure out what she was going to prepare.

Derek puts a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll do great.”

“Thanks Der.” Stiles smiles up at the alpha. “I was hoping you could drop the twins off back at my dad’s house.”

“Or I could let them stay with me tonight.” Derek countered.

A surprised look crossed Stiles face. “Umm…if you’re sure.”

“I just want a chance to know my son and daughter better.”

Stiles smile at Derek, only for the smile to disappear when Diana calls out Derek name. “Derek.”

Annoyance flashes in Derek’s green eyes. “I’m really getting tired of her interrupting us.” Derek whispers to Stiles.

Stiles laughs as she notice Diana out the comer of her eye walking towards them. Stiles looks back at Derek. “I think I have a way for her to stop.” A spark of mischief in her whiskey colored eyes.

Derek eyebrows raise, as curiosity flickers in his eyes. “What would that be?” Anything to stop Diana from trying to seduce him.

Stiles let out deep breath before she took one step closer to Derek. The sound of her heartbeat picking up echoes in Derek’s ear. Stiles gaze falls to Derek’s lips before meeting the Alpha’s gaze.

In one quick move she curled her hand into the front of his shirt and tugged him towards her and capturing his lips.

Derek’s eyes went wide. The newly refilled cup slipping out of his hand moments before his arms are snakes around Stiles’ waist and pulling her closer towards his body. Stiles gasp when Derek’s cup hit the floor and some of the drink splashed her legs. Derek to full advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss.  

Stiles arms moved from Derek’s shirt to wrap around his neck. Her fingers trailing up into his dark soft hair which gets a low growl from the Alpha. The kiss goes on until they both pull away needing air.

Derek rested his forehead against hers. “Wow,” he whispered as he cupped her cheek.

“I’ve wanted to do that the moment I say you in the hospital.” Stiles confessed. She was trying her best to ignore the wolf whistles coming from behind her where some of the pack was sitting.

Derek smiles. “I wish you had.” He stated brushing his lips against hers.

Stiles smiled into the kiss before she pulled away. “Okay I really need to go now or I want make it to the interview.”

Derek nods with a sigh. “Alright,” he whispered before loosening his arms from around her. “Call me and tell me how it goes.” Stiles had to stay in Beacon Hills, so she had to get this job. Derek and the wolf inside of him wasn’t going to let their mate go this time, especially not after that kiss.

“I will.” Stiles promises as she turns to leave the mall. As she passes a livid looking Diana, Stiles lips curve into a smirk. “Derek’s mine,” Stiles stated to the she-wolf believing every word she spoke.

She and Derek had to be mates with a kiss like that. Had she really mistaking what she overheard all those years ago.  She and Derek will definitely have to talk, without interruptions.

But right now all Stiles needed to focus on was what was she going to make for this interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Derek bonding with the twins


	7. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> It was just Derek hanging out with the twins.
> 
> The small piece of song I used in this chapter is: Didn't stand a Chance by Travis Garland.

**Chapter 7: Bonding Time**

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Teen Wolf**

 

Derek eyes fluttered open. The rays of sunlight creeping in through his dark colored curtains. With a groan Derek rolls over so that his back is hit by the rays. His eyes slowly trailed up to look at the digital clock on his night stand.

**7:30 a.m.** It read.

Usually Derek was already up, dressed, and heading to work. If it wasn’t for the two slow, but even beating hearts upstairs he would be at work. He had told Jay his business partner the next day when Stiles returned all about Stiles and the twins. So when Derek had texted him yesterday even that he wasn’t coming into work today, because he was spinning it with the twins Jay had understood, being a father himself.

Derek turned on his back, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. His mind going back to yesterday after that amazing kiss with Stiles. After the pack had left the mall they had all came back here to hangout, do a little training and eat some leftovers. Derek drove the twins to their grandfather’s house to pick up some clothes and things they would need. While they were in they in their rooms packing for the night Derek and John had talked about work, John’s health which was getting better now that Stiles had him eating more healthy things now.

After they left John’s house Derek had stopped by Pizza Hut and picked up two large meat lovers pizzas, with hot wings, and cheese stick. The three of them ate that while they sit in the family room watching action pack movies till ten o’clock last night. Derek had helped and led them upstairs to the two empty bedrooms, before he went back downstairs, cleaned up, showered, and headed to bed.

Last night had been one of Derek’s favorite. The only thing that could have made it better was having Stiles there too.

Maybe next time.

With one more groan Derek throw back the cover and rolled out of bed. He made his way over to the dresser where he located a pair of red basketball shorts and a black tank top. He slips the clothes on before walking to the bathroom to take brush his teeth and wash his face.  Once he was done he exited the bathroom and his bedroom to head upstairs to check on the twins.

The first room Derek get to is Amber. He opens the door slow and quietly as possible so he doesn't wake her up. In the bed he can see her, it was uncanny how much she reminded him of Laura from the dark hair and green eyes, and she had the same competitive spirit Laura and Cora had. He also sees her mother's resemblance in her especially when she laughs or smile, and the flailing of her arms and limbs. He can already see that he was going to have to keep an eye out for these hormonal teenage boys when Amber got older.

Especially Scotty.

Closing the door Derek leave Amber still sleeping in the room. He turns around to the door straight across from where Amber is sleeping. The room where Junior is sleeping. He opens the door just like he did when he checked on Amber.  Junior laying in the bed on his side, sleeping, and facing the door. It's like looking back in time from when Derek was a teenager Junior was identical to Derek when he was young. The only thing he seemed to get from Stiles was her sarcasm and the need to always object or make something easy more difficult for someone else.

“Did they teach you this in stalker 101?" Junior mumbles with his eyes still shut.

Derek lips quirk in amusement. "No I was just checking up on you guys to see if you were up.” Derek tells him. “See if you and Amber wanted to go out for breakfast before your mom comes pick you up, but Amber still sleep and you’re probably still tired." Derek says as he steps out of the room and begins to close the door. Derek hears a loud thump followed by a groan coming from inside the bedroom.

Derek quickly opens the door to see Junior jumping up from the floor tangle up in bed sheets. Derek eyes light up with amusement as a muffled laughs past his lips. It seems like he also has Stiles clumsiness too.

"I can eat" was all Junior said as he freed himself from the sheets.

"I bet you can you sure you alright."

Junior nods. "Yeah it not a big deal. Werewolf healing remember." Junior says sarcastically as he slips on a pair of basketball shorts over his boxers, and a DC comics T-shirt with a pair black Nikes shoes.

"I’ll go wake Amber up.” Derek tells him. “Just go brush your teeth and wash your face."

"Aye Aye Captain.” Junior reply as Derek walks over and opens the door to Amber’s room.

Derek walks up to the bed, before sitting down. He taps Amber on the shoulder to wake her up but only got a grunt back from Amber.

"Come on baby girl.” Derek sing-songs. “Get up we're about go out for eat breakfast."

"Five more minutes daddy I promise." Amber says as she moves in a more comfortable position in the bed. That was the third time she had called Derek daddy, and to be honest every time he heard it his chest tighten with emotions. He would never get tired of that name coming from her now he knows why Alisha and Christina always get what they want when their dads are around.

"Umm...no ma'am." Junior yells from the next room. “Five minutes will turn into ten, and will turn into thirty, then an hour.”

"Such a drama king." Amber breathe out, before she turns over and their eyes lock, before she breaks out with a big smile on her face which Derek returns.

 "Good morning baby girl." Derek places a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, dad." Amber as she sits up in the bed.

"Get dress we going out for breakfast." He says as he stands and walking out the bedroom giving Amber privacy to get dress.

**XXX**

** Downstairs 5 minutes later **

 "Oh my God, she has been up there for like twenty minutes." Junior says throwing his hands out to his side.

“Minus fifteen minutes." Derek corrects, getting an eye roll from Junior.

"Where are you two going?" Diana asked, walking in the kitchen, wearing short shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Out," Junior says before they heard footsteps padding down the stairs.  Amber appears moments later wearing blue skinny jeans, a white Hollister shirt, and a pair of white vans.

"Thank God I'm starving let's go. “Junior says when he sees Amber coming down the stairs than starts making his way toward the front door.

**XXX**

** McDonald  **

** 8:15 a.m. **

"You guys sure you want McDonald's.” Derek whispered in line, knowing the twins could hear him. “I mean we can go anywhere you want."

"Positive" they say at the same time.

"Welcome McDonald's how can I help you." The cashier asks with a smile.

Derek looks down at Amber and Junior motioning for them to order their food.

"Morning,” Junior steps up to the counter. “Can I get two hotcakes with sausage and a sausage Mcgriddle with a hash brown and a large hi-c?" Junior looks over his shoulder at the other two Hales. "What are you guys getting?"

Derek barks out a laugh before shaking his head and let Amber order her breakfast. He wonder would Amber have the same appetite as her brother.

"Can I get two sausage Mcgriddle two hash browns and a large hi-c?" Apparently she didn’t.

"I’ll have two bacon eggs and cheese Mcgriddle and two big breakfasts with hotcakes" Derek ask, not missing the way the twins smirk at him.

The cashier puts in the big order. "That will be $24.38 and is this for here or to go." The cashier says to Derek. Pulling out his wallet, Derek takes outs two twenty dollars bills and hands it to the female cashier. "For here."

She takes the money before getting the change. “Thank you and here's your change your food will be ready in a few minutes." The cashier said as we let the people behind us move up to order.

**XXX**

Ten minutes later Derek and the twins were finishing up their food. "God, that was delicious." Amber says after she takes another sip of her drink.

"I know. I'm almost full." Junior replies as he rubs his stomach.

"Almost full," Derek says almost disbelieving.

"I swear something is wrong with you." Amber groans at Junior.

“You guys ready to back to the house.” Derek ask. “I'm sure your mom is going be making her way to get you two.” The siblings nod before grabbing their trays and dumping the trash in the garbage can, and placing the trays on the counter and following Derek out of the fast-food restaurant.

Once outside and heading towards the car Derek cell phone beeps. Pulling the device out of his pocket he sees he has a text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Hey Der, I was wonder if you would keep the Amber and Junior for a few more hours the manager at Amour_ _called me too come in, and take a look around the restaurant and introduce me to the rest of the staff._

Derek smiles, more time with his children. He sent a reply back instantly.

_Derek: Of course I’ll watch them. Go and take care of business._

He slid his phone back in his pocket before unlocking the door to the Camaro. His phone chirped after he started the car.

He opened the new text from Stiles.

Stiles: Thanks I owe you one.

Derek typed out a reply.

_Derek:_ _You owe me nothing. I've had fun with the twins._

“Who are you texting” Amber asked, as she leaned forward, placing her head between the driver’s and passenger’s seats. She looked up at her dad before her green eyed curious gaze fell to his phone.

“Your mom.” Derek said.

“What did she say” Junior ask from the passenger seat. He had turned away from the window to his dad.

“She as to go to work for a few hours.” Derek tells them. “So you guys will be hanging out with me most of the day.”

Derek had expected for Junior protest on the idea of spinning more time with him. He was relieved when Junior just shrugs. “Well what are we going to do?”  

_‘Maybe he's warming up to me.’_ Derek thought as he pulled out of the parking lot onto the pavement road.

So while Derek drove back to the house so that he and Junior could change the twins debated on what they wanted to do. Amber wanting to go to the movie, while Junior wanted to go hang out at the mall. Derek had told them they could do both.

So while Derek and Junior changing, Amber sat at the kitchen island. She was tasked with the job to check the movie times online, they decided on an action flick that had just opened and was playing at the theater. The creaking of the stairs alerted Amber of her brother’s arrival into the kitchen.

“So what have you decide?” Junior asked, as he made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water.

Amber looked up from the laptop and stared at her brother. “Two choices,” She tells him. “Ride along two, or the new Star Wars movie.”

Junior drink have the bottle of water before he answered. “Ride along 2. You know if we go see the new star war movie without mom she’ll be mad and grounded us just because.”

Derek’s laughter filled the twins’ ears. Amber nodded, knowing her brother was right. From the moment had found out that a new Star Wars movie was coming out she had promised that she would take them to go see it. Amber pondered that idea for a moment, just because they were in Beacon Hills she wouldn’t change her mind.

Maybe they could see go as a family. Mom, Dad, Junior, and her.

“What are you thinking?” Junior asked, walking around the kitchen island and taking the stool next to his sister.

Amber smiled at her brother. “Nothing.” She said noticing her Junior’s newly changed outfit. Gone was the DC Comic shirt and the basketball shorts, and in their place he wore a long-sleeved black T-shirt, the wolf pendant, pressed dark-washed jeans, and the black Nikes he had worn earlier.

Before Junior could call his twin out on whatever she was thinking about, Derek entered the kitchen. “What times do the movie start?” He asked.

Derek had decided to wear a fit dark blue Henley short-sleeve T-shirt, his black leather jacket—the twins had heard from Stiles their whole life about Derek’s leather jacket and how he never went anywhere without It.—and black fitted jeans, and his only black pair of Nike shoes.

“In forty-five minutes.” Amber responded having kept the time in mind.

Derek nods. “Let’s go.” He’d like to get there early so they could buy popcorn, snacks, and drinks.

Shutting down the laptop Amber hands it to her dad before she and Junior walk outside to the Camaro, and wait on the Alpha.

**XXX**

** Beacon Cinema  **

** 9:10 a.m. **

The theater was only about half full, so they were able to find a spot at the top near the stairs. Derek sat in the middle between the twins. The scent of the three medium size tub of buttery popcorn infiltrates his nostrils, his large drink of Pepsi sitting in the drink holder to his right

“You sure you don’t want any?” Amber asked Derek, holding out a small back of sour patch kids towards him.

Derek shakes his head, holding up his own snack of m&m. “I’m good.” Derek whispered.

Amber shrugged, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing her mouth. Derek glances to his left to see Junior chewing down on the king size strawberry flavored twizzlers. Junior turns when he feels eyes on him.

Junior keeps Derek’s gaze. A moment of silence passes between father and son. “What?” Junior asked, breaking the silence.

“Nothing.” The alpha says. “I just glad we could do this.”

Junior stares at his dad in thought. In the dark theater Junior lips curve into a small smile. “Yeah, me too,” he muttered, before turning to the big screen.

Derek smiled, turning to face the screen as the previews started to play. The next hour and forty-something were filled with laughter. It was music to the Alpha’s ear to hear both of his children laughing.

He plans to have more days like this in the near future—a future that included Stiles.

**XXX**

** Beacon Hills Mall **

** Parking lot 11:00 a.m. **

“So when are you going to ask mom out?”

Derek turned the car off before looking up in the rearview mirror, his surprised gaze on Amber. The question had definitely took alpha by surprise. The ride from the movie theater had been quiet, but not awkward.

“Ummm…” Junior pulled out the earbuds in his ears to look at Derek, awaiting his answer. “I-I actually was thinking about doing that pretty soon.” Derek tells them.

Amber smiled brightly at him. “Good.”   

“Can I ask you something?” Junior asked.

Derek’s gaze shifts to his son, hearing the seriousness in voice. “Anything.”

Junior stays silence for a moment as he ponders how to ask his next question. “So moms been gone for fourteen years.” Junior stated. “In those fourteen years have you ever-”

“If you’re about to ask have I been with someone else in the last fourteen years, the answer is no.” Sure it was that succubus that had wondered into Beacon Hills four years ago and tried to seduce all the adult male into the pack, but thanks to Lydia’s immunity and banshee powers, Erica and Cora’s enhanced abilities, Monica’s magic, and Allison hunting skill the girls were able to track and defeat the female demon before any of that could happen.

Junior eyes go wide, before he grimaces at the idea his dad hooking up with someone. In the backseat Amber barks out a laugh at her twin’s face. “N-no he wasn’t asking about that.” Amber tells him.

“Definitely not.” Junior stressed. Hearing about his parent’s sex life—more like nonexistent sex life—wasn’t something Junior wanted to hear about. The only good thing about hearing that answer was knowing their mom wasn’t the only that had been celibate for the last decade and a half.

Derek pale green eyes filled with confusion. “What were you going too asked then?”

Instead of Junior asking the question it was Amber. “Have you ever come to look for mom, and if you’d known she was pregnant before she left what would have happen?”

Well those were easy questions to answer. “For the first six months I searched for Stiles thinking someone had taken her to lure me out and try to kill me. I was so torn about Stiles I let my duty as Alpha slip and it almost cost Scott and Allison, Scotty.” The twins’ eyes wide at the same time. “So I had to push away the pain of losing my mate, and focus on protecting my pack. I hired a private Investigator to keep looking for Stiles.” Derek would have to call the P.I. and cancels his services soon.  

“To answer your second question.” Derek continues. “If I’d known Stiles was pregnant before she had ran away we definitely would be married right now, and a few more little siblings for you too by now.” Derek eyes shifted back to Junior. “Then maybe you wouldn’t hate me.”

Sure Junior had been more open today with Derek, but there was still moments throughout the day he would catch his son’s resentment, or see the moment his went guard up.

Guilt flickered in Junior’s pale green eyes. “I-I don’t hate you. Not really.”

“You don’t.” Derek had to keep from smile at his son’s confession.

Junior shook his head. “No,” he sighed. “I just wished things would have been different.” A sadness carried Junior words.

Amber’s sorrow filled gaze landed on her twin. Amber know her brother true reason why Junior gave their dad a hard time. He was scared that once he let him in that Derek would abandon them. When they were younger Junior was made fun of, and teased because he didn’t have a dad around like the other boys. Amber felt her brother pain, but it was different. Even boy need his dad, like every little girl need her mom.

They had their mom. They had Malcolm who was like an older brother, or uncle. And now they had their dad.   

Derek’s heart clenched in his chest at his son’s tone. Reaching over Derek places a hand on Junior’s shoulder, and meets his eyes with a fiery determination. “I promise you from this day forth it will be different. I’m not letting _any_ _of you_ go ever again.”

Junior swallowed thickly while nodding his head. “O-okay, I believe you.”

Amber lips stretched into a smile as she watched her brother and dad have a moment she knew Junior had always urged for since he was little.

The moment lasted another couple of seconds before Junior cleared his throat and exiting the car. Derek and Amber followed his lead, locking the doors and hitting the alarm for the Camaro, the three Hale proceeded to enter the mall.

** Beacon Hill Mall **

So Derek might have went a little overboard. He and the twins had been in the mall for just shy of an hour and he had already spent over three to four hundred dollars on the twins alone. They had refused the first couple times, but Derek had finally manage to get them to accept his offering of buying them a few new clothes and shoes.

He had millions of dollars anyway, and what better way to spend it was on his two teenage children he had miss go up. So maybe this had help lessen the guilt of Stiles and Malcolm having to have to raise the twins alone for the first fourteen years.

Derek wasn’t going to spoil them. At least he hoped not.

Derek and the twins were walking around the mall, at least seven or eight bags was being carried by all three Hales when Derek phone began to ring. Stopping at a sitting area in the mall, Derek placed the bags on an empty seat, before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

_Henry Walter_ flashed across the screen. It was the P.I. Derek had hired all those years ago. Derek turned to look at the twins who had followed behind him to the sitting area. “If you guys want to go look around some more you can.” He answered the called before continuing. “This will only take a second.”

The twins nodded before Junior motion to Amber with his head to the music store across from the sitting area. As they entered the music store Derek put the phone to his ear as he remember how Amber saying something about her playing the piano.   

“Hello Derek.” Henry deep voice sounded from the other side of the line.

“Hi Henry, I was just about to call you.”

“You were.” Surprised sounded in his tone.

“Yes. I was going to tell you I don’t need your services anymore.” Derek tells him. “Stiles has returned.”

The line was silence for a moment. If Derek didn’t have enhanced sense he would’ve guessed the P.I. had hung up. “That’s great Derek.” Henry cheered from the other side of the phone.

“It is.” Derek replied as notice everyone in the music slow making their way into the back of the story. Worried filled the alpha. “Ummm…Henry I’m gonna have to call you back.” Derek ended the call before the P.I. could reply.

Grabbing his own seven bags Derek hastily makes his way over and into the music store, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. What if one of the twins had shifted in front of someone, he didn’t know how in control the twins were of their shift. If they were like Scotty and Lucas they had a trouble only during the full moon.

Derek closes his eyes honing in with his senses. Soft notes of a guitar being strung makes it way to Derek’s ears followed by people voice, and someone singing.

_‘He’s cute.’ Some girl says_

_‘His voice is unbelievable.’ A man says._

_‘If I was twenty years younger…’ A older woman says._

Derek opens his eyes as he pulls his hearing back and starts to make his way to the back of the store. He had been in this store once and so when he kind of knew where everyone had went. There was an area in the back where customers could stop by and play with the instrument setup in the back. Occasionally someone would go back there and try to serenade the customers. Whoever it was this time had succeeded and enamored his children with his melismaticvocal acrobatics and capabilities.

So when Derek turned the last corner to see who this guy was that had drawn the attention of the entire store he was taken back to see his own son, sitting on a stool, playing the guitar like it was second nature to him, and singing Derek was completely floored.

Junior and Amber both look towards the back of the crowd where Derek was standing, gaping at Junior. Junior smiled smugly, before he turned back to the task at hand, his eyes closing as he open his mouth to finish the last verse of the song.

_  
“I used to say…,”_ He coos soulfully, “ _It was only a matter of time ‘fore your heart matters more than your mind. You try to fight it, and I don’t know why. You didn’t stand a chance.  I'm convinced from the moment I tasted your lips. All I needed was just one kiss, you tried to fight it, I knew right then. I didn’t stand a chance at all.”_

When the last notes of the guitar dies out the small crowd including Derek claps and cheers loudly for Junior. Junior smiles and thanks the crowd before placing the white acoustic guitar on the shelf where he had found it.

“Wow,” Derek says in awe after making his way up to his son. “You can sing and play the guitar.” For such a young age Derek noted that Junior had great control over his soulfully voice.

“Yeah,” Amber appears next to her dad, beaming at her brother. “You know he wrote that song, right.”

Derek eyes widen. “You didn’t.”

Junior nods, his eyes shining with amusement. “I did.”

“That’s kind of his thing reading, writing, and sports.” Amber blurts out.

Derek nods taking everything his daughter was saying. There was so much he didn’t know about his children, and making a silent vow to himself Derek promise he would learn everything about them.

“Just don’t tell mom I sung, or she’ll make me come back here to do it all again.” Junior begged.

“Deal.” Derek agreed.

“And don’t tell the pack I’ll like to surprise them like I did you.” Junior smiled.

Derek ruffled Junior’s hair. “Yeah, okay rock star come on lets go.”

“Girls like rock stars.” No sooner had the words left Junior’s mouth two teenage girls walked up to him handing him two separate sheets of paper.

“Call us.” The girls said before rushing off somewhere into the store. Junior chanced a look at the paper to see the girls had given him their names and numbers.

Junior lips curved into a smirk. “See what I tell ya.”

Amber and Derek bark out a laugh. They exited the mall pretty quickly. They were just putting the last of the bags in the truck when Derek’s phone beeped. Taking out his phone Derek could see it was a text from Scott.

The moment Derek opened and read the text his eyes flashed red, and his blood boiled.

_Scott: Stiles and Diana are about to fight. You might want to get here as soon as possible._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Junior can sing and play the guitar. And he doesn't really hate Derek.
> 
> The small piece of song I used in this chapter is: Didn't stand a Chance by Travis Garland. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	8. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter.

 

**Chapter 8: Battle Scars**

 

Stiles made her way out of Amour, keys in hand. She’d been at the restaurant since eight-thirty this morning to meet the crew she would be working with. She would be the chef assistant and work weekdays, from 7 to 3, and off weekends.

“Stiles!” A deep male voice called.

Stiles spins around to see her boss, the owner of Amour making his way towards her. He was just shy of six feet tall, he had broad shoulders and a slender, yet muscular, athletic build. Tousled dark brown hair, olive skin, and grey eyes, and a handsome face.

“Mr. Walker,” Stiles greets.

He stops in front of Stiles. “Please, Stiles.” He said rolling his eyes, “Call me Drew.”

Stiles smiles as she stares up at the man. “Drew Walker.” Old memories comes rushing back. Stiles remember a teen Andrew Walker, he played on the lacrosse team, he was the captain of the basketball team, and he dated almost every cheerleader in high school.

He was also Stiles lifelong crush. She even had a ten year plan to make Drew to fall in love with her. It was only after Scott got bit and Derek showed up in Beacon Hills did Stiles feeling for Drew disappear as she started to fall for Derek.

“You went to school with me.” Stiles says.

Drew nods, a small smile stretching across his face. “We also played lacrosse together. You won us the championship game sophomore year.”

Stiles cheeks flare up. “You remember that.”

Drew held Stiles gaze. “I remember a lot more than that.”

“Ummm…well you still look good.” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Stiles bite down on her lips to keep other things from coming out of it.

Drew chuckled, before running a hand through his hair. “I can say the same thing about you.” His eyes roaming over her body intently as he took her in.

Stiles swallows thickly under Drew’s hungry gaze. _He’s a player_ , Stiles reminded herself. Or at least he was in high school, but they weren’t in high school anymore and for all she knew he was a different person.

“It was nice seeing you again Drew.” She says as she starts to walk backwards to her jeep. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early.” Drew calls out, watching Stiles get in her jeep and pull out of the parking lot.

**XXX**

Slipping into a pair of dark denim shorts, a snug white shirt, and black ankle boots, Stiles steps into her bedroom, now freshly showered. Walking over to her childhood vanity mirror she pulls her hair back into a ponytail and applying a little makeup Stiles sets for downstairs.

She’s halfway down the stairs when the sound of a car door closing from outside startles her. Stiles freezes for a brief moment, before she rushes into the kitchen and grabs the biggest knife from the draws. Tighten her grip on the handle of the knife, she proceeds to take quiet, and cautions steps towards the door.

It couldn’t be her dad because he was the station and his lunch break wasn’t for another four hours. Derek and the twins were at the movies so it couldn’t be them. Heart pounding hard in her chest she takes a quick peak out the window and sees a familiar sliver Audi R8 in the driveway.

Tossing the knife on the couch, Stiles sighs in relief before pulling the door open and plastering a huge smile on her face as she comes face to face with Malcolm. “Miss me.” Malcolm tease.

Stiles throws her arms around the blonde, laughing in the crook of his neck. “Of course.” The answer seems to satisfy Malcolm as he hooks his arms around Stiles waist and hugs her back.

Over the last fourteen years, Malcolm and Stiles have come to think of each other as family. Like Scott, Malcolm was like a brother to her.

Pulling back from the hug the blonde meets Stiles’ gaze. “So what did I miss?”

Stiles laughs again. “A lot.” She says simply, before she notice the two duffle bags on either side of Malcolm. Meeting his blue eyed gaze, Stiles ask. “Did everything in Seattle go alright?”

Malcolm nods, bending to pick up the two duffle backs. “It went perfectly.” Stiles steps to the side to let the blonde in. Malcolm tosses the bags on the couch, he sends Stiles a look when he sees the knife on the couch.

Stiles shrugs. “I thought you were someone else.”

Understanding flashes through Malcolm’s blue eyes. “It’s been ten years Stiles.” Malcolm says softly.

Stiles heart clenches at his words. Images of blood and mangled body parts flash through Stiles mind. She sees Malcolm flinch, no doubt that he had unintentionally saw inside of Stiles head. It was one of the many powers Malcolm possessed.

He was telepathic, giving him the ability to not only read minds, but communicate mentally with other. He was also telekinetic, and could teleport himself and summon objects in blue orbs of light. He spell casting was abilities were phenomenally—he was the reason no one had found them in—and so was his potion making.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles apologizes. She hadn’t meant to think about that, especially with Malcolm around. He didn’t need to remember what he had lost all those years ago.

“It’s okay.” He smiles feebly at Stiles. “I brought you and the twins things too.”

Malcolm waves his hand and a swarm of small blue orbs of light appeared in the space between both adults. When the orbs had disappeared, in there spot were cardboard boxes with Stiles and the twins name on them.

Stiles eyes widen. “You picked up all of this by yourself.”

Malcolm snorts. “Oh, God no, Kayla and Sam helped.”

Stiles lips quirk in a smile. Kayla and Sam where the twins’ best friends back in Seattle. “That was nice of them.”

“Yeah.” Malcolm agrees, before teleporting the boxes up into Stiles’ dad attic with another wave of his hand. “So where’s thing one and thing two?” Malcolm asked noticing for the first time that Stiles was the only one here.

Stiles smiles. “At the movies with Derek.”

Malcolm’s mouth gapes open. “Really?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, they actually spent last night at his house.”

Malcolm’s lips pursed and his face soften at Stiles words. “This great. I know Amber is loving it, and Junior needs his dad.”  He always believed that relationship between a boy and his father helped shape the boy’s life.

Stiles sends Malcolm a feeble smile. “Yeah, he does.” She just hoped Junior would let his guard down and let Derek in. Picking her keys up off of the coffee table, Stiles heads towards the front door. She stops and looks back at Malcolm. “Are you coming?”

Malcolm left eyebrow lifts up. “Where are we going?”

“To Derek’s so I can see my babies.”

Malcolm nods before following Stiles out of the house and into her Jeep. While they drive to Derek’s home, Stiles fills the blonde witch on what he had missed. He had laughed and cheered Stiles on when she told him about the altercation between Diana and herself in the bridal shop store. He teased in good nature when she told him about the kiss she had laid on Derek in the middle of the food court. She filled him on how the twins were quickly bonding with the pack and her new job at Amour.

“You leave for a few days and miss everything.” Malcolm teased as they pulled up at Derek’s home. From his spot in the jeep he could see the adults sitting on the front porch watching the younger kids play in the front yard.

“It’s Beacon Hills.” Stiles scoffs as she turns off the jeep. “There’s going to be plenty more things for you to see.” Stiles tells him as they step out of the jeep.

As Stiles and Malcolm are making their way towards the porch, Stiles notices that Derek’s Camaro isn’t around. Knowing they could still be in the movies she focus on her friends that are on the porch.

“We were wondering when you was going to be up here?” Allison says as Stiles walks up the stairs.

“Yeah after that little make out scene yesterday in the mall I definitely thought you wouldn’t be back for a few days.” Erica says taking a sip of her drink.

Lydia scoffs at that “They were have sex with their tongues…and Hey Malcolm” at the mention of Malcolm name the pack turns to the sandy blonde as if noticing him for the first time.

“Hi Lydia, Allison, Scott” Malcolm says to the three adults he had already meet before. He looks at the rest of the adults a muscular built, dark-skinned man standing behind a beautiful blonde with the pretty brown eyes “You two must be Boyd and Erica Stiles as told me a lot about you.” Erica and Boyd nod “Well nice to meet you Malcolm” Boyd says shaking the Malcolm’s hand

“So you’re the hot, gay, blonde witch that Lydia and Allison was talking about?” Erica says as she takes in Malcolm’s appearance.

“Ummm…I guess,” Malcolm nervously grin as Stiles along with the adults chuckling lowly at Erica.

“I’m Isaac.” The blonde curly haired wolf introduces himself. Malcolm and Isaac shake hands at the same time Malcolm gaze moves to the dark haired woman next to Isaac. “This is Monica, my wife.” Isaac says when he notices the curious looks in both Monica and Malcolm eyes.

“Stiles didn’t tell me about you.” Malcolm says. “Nice to meet you.” He holds his hand out and the moment Monica smaller hand touches his, a familiar humming sensation dance over his skin.

“You’re a witch.”

“I am.” Monica says with a smile.

Everyone attention snaps to the left of the house to see Jackson and Danny coming around the house. Both werewolves stop mid-walk, their gazes snap to Stiles and Malcolm. Jackson shakes his head clear before continuing his walk towards the porch, his brows crease in confusion. “Who’s the blonde dude?”

Stiles glares at Jackson rudeness, but before she can say anything Danny walks up behind his best friend and smacks him on the back of his head. Stiles and the pack chuckle lowly as Jackson glares at his friend, but the laughing and glare from Jackson quickly dies down when everyone notice that Malcolm and Danny are staring at each other, unblinking.

They were broken out of their trance by Stiles clearing her throat “Danny I would like you to meet Malcolm, Malcolm, Danny?”

“Nice to meet to you…” Danny holds his hand out. “Malcolm.”

Malcolm beams down at Danny as he shakes Danny hand. “Nice to meet you to Danny.”

“Well isn’t this just sweet.” A female voice says from the doorway causing everyone to turn and see Diana staring at Danny and Malcolm.

“When the hell are you leaving?” Jackson mutters through clenched teeth and for once Stiles couldn’t help but agree with the ex-jock, turned lawyer.

Like any other time Diana ignores the pack and makes her way towards Malcolm.

“Hey, I'm Diana. I'm sure you heard of me.” She says in an airy flirtatious voice.

Malcolm gaze switches from Diana, to Stiles, and back to Diana. He frowns at the blonde werewolf. “Yeah, I’ve heard a few things about you.” Malcolm smirks.

Diana smiles seductively at Malcolm. “What would that be?”

“I don’t think you want me to say what I know in front of everyone.” Malcolm says shaking his head.

Diana shakes her head with a dismissive way of her hand towards the pack. “I don’t care what these people think about me.”

If Malcolm hadn’t been informed about how Diana felt about the pack by Stiles he would have been surprised by the female werewolf’s dismissive tone. He couldn’t help but wonder why this beautiful woman had such a nasty attitude towards the people that had invited her into their pack. Before he could say anything Lydia spoke up.

“Sweetheart, we don’t waste our time thinking about you.” Lydia immediately defends her pack. If it wasn’t for Derek’s alliance with Dania’s dad she would gladly whooped the bitch ass.

“Amen to that.” Erica adds.

Malcolm laughs. “I see why Stiles slapped you yesterday.”

The porch falls silent at Malcolm’s words. Diana goes from flirty to anger in a second before she turns to face Stiles who meets her gaze head on, and ignoring the gaping look from the pack. The two women stare at one another.

Allison bumped Lydia’s shoulder, her gaze still on Stiles and Diana. “I told you Stiles did something to her.”

Diana eyes flash blue before going back to hazel. “You said that was a secret!”

Amusement sparks in Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes. “No.No.” Stiles waggles her finger at Diana. “I said you might want to keep it a secret from the pack…” She Points at herself. “I never said I would keep it a secret.”

There was already so many secret she was keeping from the pack, and the twins.

There’s a chorus of laughter from the pack. “Stop laughing at me.” Diana grunts out as she turns towards the pack. The laughter only gets louder which gets Diana angrier and wanting revenge.

‘Screw daddy’s alliance. This bitch is dead.’ Malcolm hears Diana’s thoughts. Using his telepathic abilities he sends out a warning to the pack of what he just heard Diana think.

She turns to face Stiles “This all your fault” Diana says with venom in her voice making the pack come down from the laughing.

“My fault.” Stiles scoffs. “How is this my fault?” Stiles asks because since the moment she meet Diana she tried to be nice and respectful because of the situation with her being away from home, and her family, but Diana as been nothing, but rude.

“You and those little bastard children had to-” Diana never got to finish that sentence because Stiles fist connected with her face sending her stumbling back into the table that the pack drinks were sitting on.

The pack had barely made it out of the way of the crashing Diana. “Come on Bitch.” Stiles growls. “Get up. I warned you about bad talking my children yesterday, but apparently that slap didn’t do much to you. So get up so I can whoop your ass.” Stiles takes a step towards Diana who getting to her feet, only for Danny and Malcolm hold her back.

“Let me go!” Stiles hisses out. “I’m going to show this purebred bitch that a human can whoop her ass.”

Jackson chuckles. “I like this Stilinski.” He says as the rest of the pack stares with gaping expressions.

When Diana is fully on her feet and her gaze snaps up to a seething Stiles, Stiles meet with glowing blue eyes. “You’re dead,” the wolf growls as her human features morph into her wolf features.

Diana flicks her hands out to the side, her claws now. Malcolm and Danny release Stiles seconds before the she-wolf chargers at the only human in the pack. Stiles squares her shoulder ready to fight, but before she can defend herself, she catches out the corner of her eye Monica lifting her hands up.

“No.” Monica shrieks, hands still raise in Diana’s direction. Stiles stumbles forward when a powerful gust of wind whips pass her and Diana sends flying into the wall and pining her there.

Stiles stares at the dark haired witch in shock. In the last two weeks Stiles had gotten to know the kind-hearted woman she had never seen her use her power. Stiles turns her head to the side to face Monica. “Thank you.”

“You can’t keep me up here all day.” Diana argues as she struggles against Monica’s wind power.

Monica lips quirk up at the challenge. “Wanna bet.”

Stiles sighed, placing a hand on Monica’s shoulder gaining the witch’s attention. “Let her down. We need to settle this like adults.”

Scott takes a steps towards Stiles. “Stiles-”

“No, Scott.” Stiles cuts off him off. “I can take her.”

Scott eyes widen in surprise before his gaze switches to Malcolm. Malcolm meets Scott’s gaze, the witch shrugs his shoulders. “She can take her.”

Scott lets out a breath, looking around at the pack seeing them all nod in understanding. Being Derek’s second Scott meets Monica’s gaze. “Let her go.” Diana drops to the floor when Monica lowers her hands.

Stiles makes eye contact with Diana, she lifts a brow. “Are you ready to finish this?”

Diana plasters a smile on her face. “Absolutely.”

Before Stiles makes her way down the steps and towards her jeep, she sees Scott pull his phone out of his pocket and shoot out a quick text.

“I thought we were going to fight!” Diana calls out from the now vacant front yard.

Stiles pop opens the back of her jeep and pulls forward a black metal box. Opening the metal box, she pulls out two daggers. She twirls the daggers in her hands, flashes of old memories of training coming back to her.

Closing the metal box, she shoves the box back in the corner of the back of the jeep. As Stiles makes her way around the jeep she sees that the pack, including the younger and older kids are all now waiting on, or near the porch.

When Malcolm sees the daggers in Stiles hands he smiles. Stiles returns the smile before her eyes are drawn to the older pack members. Half of them are looking at Stiles with disbelief while the other half are staring at her in awe.

Diana sarcastically huffs. “You really think you can take me with daggers?”

“No,” Stiles pauses as she comes to stand a safe distance in front of the werewolf. “But wolfsbane coated daggers can slower you’re healing.”

Diana eyes widen as she sniffs the air and catches the scent of wolfsbane in the air. “Whatever it’s not like you’re going to touch me with them anyway.” Diana taunts.

Stiles rolls her eyes. “Malcolm can you and Monica put a protective shield around us. I don’t want Derek to show up and trying to intervene.” She looks over her shoulder at Scott with a sheepishly expression on his face.

Already chanting the two witches march down the steps. The moment their hands connect the scent of magic becomes stronger as their magic combines. A purple pulse wave sprung from the witches’ hands and form a shimmering purple dome around Stiles and Diana. When the force field becomes invisible Malcolm and Monica release each other grip, but remains the chanting.

Stiles narrows her eyes at the blonde female. “Whenever you ready” Stiles says twirling the daggers in her hands.

Diana snarls before she lunges at Stiles. Stiles drops to the ground and rolls to the side. Spinning on her heels and using quick actions Stiles uses her daggers to slices across Diana’s back.

The pack cheers of encouragement and Diana’s howls of pain becomes mended.

“And here I was thinking I wasn’t going to get a chance to touch you with these babies.” Stiles taunts. “That’s what you told me.” Stiles teases which only makes Diana angry and react by swinging back at Stiles, but Stiles quickly jumps back barely escaping the claws that were only inches away from her face.

“That was a close one” Stiles says as Diana turns back to face her.  

Diana growls before breaking into a run, heading towards Stiles doing the same attack and once again Stiles rolls out of the way again ready to slash Diana once again, but Diana was ready for this and quickly turned around grabs Stiles right wrist that held the dagger while digging her claws into Stiles’ wrist causing blood to ooze out with her right hand

Diana digs her claws in deeper, causing Stiles to groan in pain and drop one of her daggers to the ground.

Stiles winces in pain. Stiles goes to punch at Diana with her left hand, but Diana’s reflexes are now shaper and quicker than before when Stiles had attacked her by moving her head to the side and dodging Stiles’ fist.

Diana uses her left hand to do the same as Stiles had just done, but Stiles dodge it and catches Diana’s left hand, leaving both women arms crossed over each other in an x shape. Thinking quick Stiles uses her left foot and delivers a hard kick to Diana’s side.

Free from the she-wolf’s grip, Stiles attacks first by tackling Diana to the ground with a groan. Stiles is quick to fall to her knees, straddling her stomach with one hand twisted in her shirt and the other holding a dagger against Diana’s throat.

“Do you give up?” Stiles asked, sneering down at the wolf, pushing the dagger into the werewolf’s neck making a small cut.

Blood fills the werewolves’ nostrils.

“No.” Diana spat her eyes glowing blue once more. Diana’s gaze jumps from Stiles to the woods, before jumping back to Stiles. “Here comes Derek and your little bastards.”

Stiles’ gaze snaps up when catches a shiny black Camaro with tinted windows speeding through the woods and heading in her direct. Derek turns sharply into the yard, gaining everyone attention, and screeches to a direct stop behind Stiles’ jeep.

Derek scrambles out of the diver side with the engine still running.

Seeing both woman fighting Derek runs towards them, seeing this Scott and Jackson shout out a warning to their alpha, but he meets a shimmering purple wall and is knocked back on his ass.  

“Let me through” Derek growls at the two witches when picks up the low chanting.

“Mom’s got this.” Junior says coming to stand by Derek.

“Yeah.” Amber agrees flanking Derek’s other side. “She’s just playing with Diana”

Stiles eyes lock with Derek’s red glowing eyes as she straddles Diana. Derek eyes finally turn back to their normal green when Stiles sends him a reassuring smile. Derek sighs, nodding in understanding. He had to let them handle this without intervening.

Diana saw this as her chance and flips Stiles over on to the ground.

Diana does a quick kick up, landing on her feet as she turns to see Stiles still on the ground, crawling towards the last dagger she had in her hand, which was now across the yard. Marching over to Stiles she reaches out for the brunette.

Peering over her shoulder Stiles kicks her right foot up, making contact with Diana’s head.

Diana stumbles back, daze from the kick unaware of Stiles doing a kick up off the ground landing on her feet. After Stiles lands on her feet she turns around to see Diana dazed from the kick, Stiles waits no time to let her recovers as she does a full roundhouse kick to Diana’s face.

The kick sends the she-wolf to the ground instantly. Stiles makes her way over to one of the daggers that had flown out of her hand when Diana flipped her over and picks it up. She then makes her way back to Diana who is trying hard to get up but the ass kicking is taking a tow on her werewolf or not. Stiles hovers over Diana close enough that Diana can feel Stiles breathe on her.    

“Now this is going to be my last time trying to be nice to you. Next time I will kill you, alliance or not” Stiles threatens, looking in the shocked face of Diana. “I don’t want to hear you disrespecting _my_ pack anymore.” Stiles rolls her eyes, before she continues. “Stop flirting with Derek, he doesn’t want you. And for the last time keep my kids out of your mouth if you don’t have anything respectful to say.” Stiles leans in closer to whisper in Diana’s ear. “You’re not the Alpha female. I am.”

She pulls back to catch Diana’s gaze. “Now nod if you understand me” Stiles says before Diana nods.

“Good” Stiles smiles as she gets up from off of Diana.

Malcolm and Monica stop their chanting, lowering the force field.

As Stiles was walking towards Derek, Junior, and Amber the adrenaline finally starts to wear off and the pain in her wrist has come back ten times worst.

“God damnit this hurt” Stiles hisses as she looks down at her bleed wrist.

Derek frowns. “Let me see.” He says as he reaches for her arm, grabbing her by the wrist. The pain in Stiles arms fade as black veins appear in on Derek’s hands and travel upward before disappearing. “How’s that?”

Stiles looks up at Derek and smile. “Better.” She says as she interlocks their fingers.

“You sure your fine.”

Stiles rolls her eyes. “It’s just another battle scar,” she shrugs nonchalantly. “No, big deal. I’m fine Der…I’m a big girl now I can take care of myself.”

“I can see that” Derek replies with a small smile which quickly fades when he sees Diana start to stir and get up. His eyes flash red again. “Don’t worry about her Der… we needed this to happen right now or it could have been much worse if we let it all build up.” Stiles says bring Derek eyes to look back at her as Diana scrambles towards the guest house avoiding the sound of the entire pack’s collective laughs.

“So how was the day with the kids” Stiles ask trying to change the subject to something happier.

Derek smiles. “It was great I got to know a lot about both of them…I would like to do it again soon.”

“I think they would like that too” Stiles says looking passed Derek to see Amber nodding her head and Junior who is trying his best to fight off the smile creeping on his face.

“Well I should go I need to change out of these dirty clothes” Stiles says taking in her clothes for the first time after the fight. Her white shirt and blue jeans are now stained with blood, grass, and dirt.

Slipping her hand out of Derek’s hand, Stiles waves goodbye to the pack and gestures with her head to Malcolm to come on before she steps pass Derek.

“Wait!” Derek says grabbing Stiles unharmed wrist, Stiles turns to Derek “How about you and I go out sometime next week to catch up?”

Before Stiles could answer the question, everyone else replies for her at the same time. “SHE SAYS YES”

Derek laughs as Stiles hangs her head down, her face heating up. When she feels the blush resends enough she looks up in Derek’s hopeful green eyes.

Feeling her lips spread across her face into a smile, Stiles nods. “I would love that very much.”

Behind Derek, Amber claps happily, practically shaking with excitement.

Derek shoots her a brilliant smile. “Great. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.” Stiles replies with a dopey smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought.


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

 

**Chapter 9: Date Night**

It was like a chain reaction once Derek asked Stiles out, Scotty asked Amber out to a movie. Of course she accepted but not before Stiles said only if Junior agreed to go to keep an eye on her and Scotty. After endless begging and deal making, Junior agrees making Scott invite Christina, who invited her boyfriend Robert.

Danny and Malcolm had taking a liking to one another, which led Danny to come over to the sheriff's house to ask Malcolm to go on a hiking trip out of town for the weekend.

Stiles had asked Derek where they would be going but his only reply was _just wear something casual_ and she would like it.

So now it is Saturday night and Stiles and Amber are freaking out while John and Junior try to calm down the two girls.

"Where is my hair straightener?" Amber grunts as she searches the bedroom she and her mom shared. Amber moved so fast around the room that her entire body blurred as she checked from one place to another.

"Amber," Junior calls out getting the attention of his twin sister.

Amber head pops up from looking under bed to doorway her brother stands. "What?"

The corner of Junior’s lips lift, pointing to the object on the bed. “Your straightener is right there."

Amber grabs the straightener off of the bed and ignores Junior’s laughter as she makes her way to the bathroom to straighten her hair.

Down the hallway in the guest room bathroom Stiles was curling her hair for her date.

"Where are you two going tonight?" John ask watching his daughter. John’s chest tighten as he looked at Stiles and she reminded him of Claudia.  

Stiles frowned. "I don't know he wouldn't tell me." Finishing her hair she unplugged the hair curls and walking pass her dad in the guest room—which was now Junior’s room.

"Oh." John says. "Malcolm left early this morning."

Stiles’ lips spread into a small smile. “Yeah. Danny said if they left early they could catch the sun rise. He said there's no sun rise like it nowhere else." Stiles says.

"When are they coming back?" John asks. Malcolm was like a second son to him—Scott being the first—after all.

"Monday." The musical chimes of doorbell rang throughout the house.

Stiles and Amber nearly ran over each other trying to get down the stairs to answer the door. Behind them Junior and John chuckle lowly as the followed them down the stairs.

Amber reaches the door first. When she opens it, Derek and Scotty are standing side by side. Wide grins split across both werewolf’s faces when their gazes lock on their dates.

"Hey Dad" Amber says smiling at her dad before her gaze move to the curly hair boy. “Hi Scotty."

"Hey, baby girl." Derek greets as he pulls his daughter into a hug. When he pulls back Scotty takes a step towards Amber, his smile never disappeared.

"Wow.” Scotty breathe out in awe. “You look great Amber" Scotty says as his eyes takes her in. Her natural long wavy dark hair is now straighten and cascading down her face onto her black cropped-jacket that's over a red shirt and black skirt with black and red converse on.

Amber blushed from the complement from Scotty as she takes in his outfit. He’s wearing a blue snugly t-shirts, a pair of blue jeans and white/blue Adidas "You're looking pretty great yourself."

“Jesus.” Junior groans from behind his sister and mom. He was going to be a fifth wheel tonight, something he wasn’t really looking forward too. “Can we go already?”

“Ouch.” Junior cries out when he gets a smack on the back of the head from his grandpa. “Stop being so rude,” John tells his grandson, who turns to look back at him with a frown.

“No, he’s right.” Scotty says. “We should go. Uncle Jackson dropping Christina off at the movies, while my dad drop us off.” He points over to his with his thumb to his dad waiting in his red Nissan Altima. When Scotty sees every turn to look at him he flashes them a smile and wave at Stiles, Derek, and John, while telling the three teens to come on.

Scotty reaches out, taking Amber’s hand in his, which resulted in getting an even wider smile from the raven haired girl as she was pulled towards the car. Junior said his goodbyes to his parents, and grandpa before he followed behind his sister and Scotty. Once everyone was in the car and buckled up, Scotty beeped his horn and drove off towards the movie theater.   

As the car turned the corner Derek finally turns to look at Stiles standing at the door with long brown loose curls wearing a black one shoulder top and fitted dark blue jeans that showed off her curvy hourglass figure, and black boots she looks breath taking he thinks to his self. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Stiles says felling her face heat up with a blush.

Derek stands there watching as Stiles eyes roam over his appearance. His face was clean shaven the beard gone. He was wearing a dark red shirt under his black leather jacket, black fitted jeans, and, black and red Nike shoes.

Stiles’ gaze snaps back up to Derek. “You look really good.” Derek lips twitch into a smile as Stiles continues her rant. “I mean really good, which is no surprise because you've always looked good, and now I'm going to stop talking shall we go."

"Yeah, let's go." Derek laughs, reaching out his hand. Stiles places her one of her much smaller hands in Derek’s hand, causing her stomach to flutter at the simple contact.

“You two have fun.” John says before closing the door and leaving the two adults alone.

Derek intertwines their fingers before he leads them to his Camaro.

"Where are we going?" Stiles ask when Derek opens the passenger door to his Camaro for her. She slides into the car, her questioning gaze never leaving Derek.

"You'll see when we get there" Derek says closing the door. Stiles roll her eyes at his answer which made Derek chuckle as he went around to the driver side.

When Derek gets in the car he glance over at Stiles. “You really do look beautiful.” He starts the car.

Stiles expressions softens, she reaches over taking his free hand in hers. “Thanks.” Within moments Derek has the car cruising down the road to their secret location. He just hoped Stiles like it.

**xxx**

** Movie Theatre **

"Can we have an extra-large popcorn, two large Sprites, and a box of starburst?" Scotty ask the male cashier as he order from concession line." They had been in the concession line for five minutes, and their movie stared in ten.

"That will be 24.89" The cashier say after ringing Scotty's order up.

Scott hands the man twenty-five dollars and a few second later the man hands him his change and order.

Amber takes the drinks so Scotty can carry the bucket of popcorn and candy he just bought for them.

"Thanks." Scott says sending her an appreciated smile which Amber.

Stepping out of the line and into the corner near entrance to theater, out of the other people way. "You ready?" Scott ask. He was so happy Amber agreed to go out with him.

"I will be when Junior and Christina hurry up and order their stuff." Amber says looking at her brother and friend arguing at the concession line. “I can’t believe Robert didn’t shown up.”

“Eh.” Scotty shrugged. “Robert okay.” Scotty didn’t have a problem with Christina boyfriend, he just didn’t see them together pass middle school.

Amber giggles next to Scott. “Are you listening to those two.”

Scotty turns his attention back to his friends in line, honing his hearing he listens in on the argument across the room.

“Can we get an extra-large popcorn with extra butter and some—

"No extra butter" Christina interjects, getting an annoyed look from Junior.

"You aren't paying for this remember... which is stupid because this isn't a date and I'm not your boyfriend." Junior exclaimed.

"Thank God for that." Christina says rolling her eyes. He not even boyfriend material.

"Yes, thank him" Junior says sarcastically then turns back to the cashier "now as I was saying extra butter and some caramel." Junior ignores the scoff he hears Christina makes. "I would also take a Dr. Pepper, and red strawberry Fanta drink for the princess right here."

Christina’s eyes widened and when Junior glances over at her, his brows lower in confusion. “What? I thought strawberry Fanta was your favorite. It’s the only cold drink I see you drink.”

“It is.” Christina mumbles. “No one but the pack really noticed that.” Not even her boyfriend of a year, and her two best friends Megan, and Rachel, who she had known since kindergarten had paid little interest in her favorite cold drink. Junior had been hear close to a month and he had already memorized her favorite cold drink.

"Well there a lot of thing I notice about you" Junior says but quick adds he notice this about Scotty and the rest of the pack when he see Christina give him a questioning look.

"So yeah can we get two pack of Twizzlers and" he glances over at Christina who is still looking at him like she trying to figure him out, she is brought out her daze by him calling her name.

"Ummm...what?"

“Do you want any candy?" Junior motions towards the different types of candy.

"Oh.” She shakes her head. “No thanks"

"So is that all?" The cashier ask.

Just as Junior was about to reply his hears a little child asking his mother can he have a candy bar, but the mother replies by saying she wouldn't have enough to get them popcorn and drink but maybe next time. Junior turns around in the line and about five people back he sees a Burnette woman with green eyes full of sorrow holding a little boy who looks about seven or eight years old with blonde hair and the same green eyes that the woman has. "Okay mommy next time." The little boys agrees sadly.

Junior turns back to face the cashier. "Can I get a king size snicker for the woman and the little blonde boy about five people back. You don't have to tell them it’s from me." The cashier’s eyebrows raise before her eyes flicker towards the back of the line to the mom and little boy. When she sees them she smiles and nods before ringing up Junior and Christina order up.

Junior pays before he hands Christina her drink and carries his candy, drink, and popcorn himself.

"What did you do?" Christina ask as the make their way over to Amber and Scott.

"Nothing” Junior shrugs with a small smile.

"That was so sweet Junior" Amber says when they get over by them.

"Yeah Dude it was." Scotty says.

"What did he do?" Christina ask hating to be left out of the mysterious sweet thing Junior had done.

"That" Amber says pointing towards the concession line.

Everyone turns towards the stand to see the cashier handing the little blonde boy a king size snicker, then points over towards them but everyone knows he's pointing at Junior. The mother mouth a thanks which Junior just nods at.

"So ready for the movie" Junior turns around back towards Scotty and Amber.

"Yeah" they all say in unison.

"So you’re not just a conceded jerk...you’re a caring conceded jerk who knew." Christina says as Scotty handed the woman at the entrance to the theaters their tickets.

Junior laughs. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Yeah, I guess your right DJ." Christina agrees as she walk into the theater but not before missing Junior roll his eyes at her nickname for him.

Twenty minutes into the movie Christina was eating a pack of Junior’s twizzlers much to his little protest that she said she wanted no candy.

**XXX**

Derek had been driving for about forty five minutes they had passed the Beacon Hills exit sign about ten minutes ago and Stiles was starting to get anxious to know where they were going.

Derek could sense Stiles anxiousness. "We’re almost there so stop worrying." He says in a calming tone.

"Umm have you met me? My middle name is worry.”

"Well it’s a good thing we’re here." Derek says as he pulls up to a diner.

"Mario's and Maria's Cajun spot." Stiles mutters under her breath, the green neon light sign hanging above the door. It something familiar about the name, like she’d heard it before but couldn't recall from where.

As they step in to the diner Stiles looked around. It was bigger than she had imagined. There was a decent size floor space where couples were dancing to the slow music playing. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand as they walked up a few steps to one of the tables.

Derek pulls Stiles chair. “Thank You.” Stiles says softly as she takes her sit.

“You’re welcome.” Derek says before taking his sit at the other end of the wooden table.

A few minutes passed before a waitress appeared at their table. 

“Hey, I'm Candice. What can I get you tonight?" The hazel eyed, red head asked in a southern accent. Stiles couldn’t tell if it was fake or was the young woman was just good at accent and going along with the whole Cajun theme.

Candice hands Stiles a menu, but before she can even open Derek orders. “Can I get a number four and she will have the Saturday special."

Stiles narrows her eyes at Derek in confusion when he gives her a half smile. "Trust me you'll enjoy it."

Stiles nods, turning her gaze to Candice. “I guess I’ll have the Saturday special.”

Candice writes down their order. "What do you want as your desert and drinks?"

Stiles and Derek looked at the dessert menu Derek picks a slice of apple pie and root beer while Stiles orders a lemon meringue pie and a Dr.Pepper.

After that Candice leaves to take their order to the kitchen.

 "So," Stiles drawls out.

"So,” Derek says as his eyes lock on Stiles. “I've know we've talked about it when you came back, or at least tried too, but we keep getting interrupted. So it think we should let it all out on the table tonight and start over." Derek says as he looks at Stiles with a raised eyebrow "What do you think?"

"Deal." Stiles says after think over the proposition of course her and Derek wouldn't be starting from where they left off all those years ago both of them have changed over the years. She’s not the same Stiles that left Beacon Hills fourteen years ago.

Derek smiles, happy that they could agree. “So how about you start? Ask me anything and I will try to answer it as best I can?"

"Okay off the top of my head who are Mario and Maria I mean the names sound familiar but I can't put the names to a face." Stiles says. It really frustrated her.

Derek chuckles lowly which earned a glare from Stiles. Seeing her glare, Derek shakes his head. "Sorry that wasn't the question I was expecting, but you do know them Mario and Maria I mean they used to have that little Cajun truck you used to go to for your curly fries almost every day." Derek explains.

Images of Stiles and Derek first date flashes through Stiles' mind. It was Mario and Maria's Cajun Food Truck. Stiles would always get a burger and with seasoned curly fries. It was one of their best dates. 

Just as Stiles was about to reply Candice their waitress made her way over to them carrying two trays. Derek had order his self a shrimp and catfish po’boy sandwich about eight inches long it was dressed with ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, mayonnaise and sliced pickle and melted American cheese. His side dishes were a bowl of shrimp fried rice and a slice of apple pie. The first thing Stiles' eyes landed on was the medium size bowl that contained big golden seasoned curly fries an automatic smile ripples across Stiles’ face then her eyes landed on the other plates on her tray, Derek had order her one of the biggest and juiciest burger she had ever seen she could already fell her mouthwatering at the sight of the fully dressed burger. Her other side dish contained a dessert like Derek but instead of apple pie she was giving lemon moraine pie.

Stiles went straight for the bowl of curly fries as she put one in her mouth she lets out an involuntary moan and oh god which makes Derek stop midway from putting his po’boy into his mouth to just stare at Stiles.

When Stiles opens her eyes not even realizing that she even closed them her eyes land on Derek. His eyes were now a darker green filled with what Stiles only could describe as lust than she realized what she had done and why he was looking at her like that.

"Sorry" Stiles says looking away as she felt the blush on her face rise.

Derek clears his throat and looks away from Stiles then looks back at her "So I guess you really like the curly fries" trying to hold back a laugh at an embarrassed Stiles Derek asks.

If it was even possible Stiles felt her face get even redder than it already was. "Ummm...yeah you can say that."

"Tell me about Amber and Junior." Derek says after he takes a decent size bite out of his po’boy.

“Let me see Amber she's feisty when she wants to be, she’s a very determine girl. Once she sees something she wants she want stop till she gets it. She’s also very caring, if she sees or thinks someone’s in trouble she has to help them." Stiles smiles thinking about her daughter.

“She sounds familiar.”

Stiles rolls her eyes. “Yeah so I’ve been told, but unlike myself, Amber likes to play piano which she told you last week." Derek just nods. “She also loves Photography and dancing. Favorite color is red she used to play on an all-girls little league softball team from seven to about nine she was really good."

“What about Junior?" Derek ask. He loved learning about his kids. They didn’t only have some of their mom qualities and interest, but some of his. Baseball and Basketball was his thing when he was younger.  

"Well Junior he's stubborn and impatient. He’s smart… _like Lydia smart_. He’s the nicest kid ever, but once you break his trust, or hurt someone he cares about he’ll be your worst enemy. He also overprotective of his sister and me even though we're able to take care of ourselves. He's really closed off when it comes to his feelings…” Stiles chuckles. “something I like to call emotional constipated...he loves sports, music, and writing."

“Baseball is his favorite sport, right?" Derek remembers him saying that last week at the food court.

"Yeah something else you two have in common."

"You said he likes to write what kind of stuff he writes." Derek ask.

"Well that's the million dollar question. He doesn't let anyone see. I remember this one time Amber snuck in his room and found one of his tablets with his writing and used one of his stories for a school assignment and when junior found out he didn't speak to her for almost a month."

"Wow" Derek says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"That boy can hold a grudge." Stiles says then takes a bite of her Burger.

"What type of music does he like?" Derek ask.

"Well he doesn't really have a favorite he listens to all genres."

"He can also can play the guitar." Derek points out.

"Sure can but did you know he can sing." Stiles says beaming like a proud mom.

Derek laughs, “No, I didn’t.” He lied, remembering his promise to Junior to keep his little performance in the music store a secret. “Is he any good?”

“The best.” Stiles replies automatically.

They ate the rest of their meal while chatting more about the twins, and work. Derek got a little annoyed when Stiles had accidently let it slip about how, Drew’s playful flirting with her at work. It was only Stiles reassurance that she was no longer interested in her old high school crush that kept the Alpha werewolf from storming out of the dinner, to rip out Stiles’ boss throat.

Stiles takes a deep breath before she ask the next question. "Were you mad that I left?" She couldn’t look at him when she asked the question.

Derek looks over at Stiles who is looking anywhere but at him. "Yeah I was mad at first." That answer gets Stiles attention, she looks up at Derek.

“I mean who wouldn't be upset if the person they love just disappeared one day without a word" Derek says in a somewhat calm voice then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I thought someone had taken you, or killed. Then one day your dad stopped by I think maybe a month after you had left and told that you were alright and one day you might return."

"I didn't know that" Stiles muttered.

"Yeah well it took me about another couple of months to try to get back on my feet with the help of the pack and the births of Christina and Scotty" Derek says noticing the way Stiles eyes avoid his when he mentions the births of Christina and Scotty.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles says looking over to meet Derek with a sad eyes. "If I would have just asked you about what I heard-" Stiles was saying before Derek interrupted her.

"What was it you uses to say to me? You can't run away from your problem, you should face them head on, but you didn't do that you just ran away." Derek said his voice getting a little louder with anger at the end.

"Don't you think I know that?" Stiles says running her finger through her hair, "but I was scared, heartbroken, and pregnant for the first and the only guy I've ever loved,  I overheard saying him saying he didn't love me. That I was just an infatuation." Stiles voice matching Derek's earlier tone.

Derek shakes his head. "If you would have talked to me you would have known I was talking about _Kate_ not you." Derek argues as he clenches his hands in fist. “We could have be married by now had more kids been a happy family like the rest of the pack"

"I know that, I feel guilty enough keeping you away from Amber and Junior all these years and vice versa, but I thought if told you about Amber and Junior you would have found us and no doubt in my mind they would have chosen you over me and went with you." Stiles says honestly.

Derek face softens, his anger now gone after Stiles confession. "Why would you think that?"

Stiles looks around the diner to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears before she look back Derek. "Cause they would have a better understanding about their werewolf gene from you than from me. I'm just a human Derek, I don't know what all you go through, you could have shown them the pros and cons of been a werewolf. You could have prepared them for their first shift on a full moon and kept them under control with your Alpha control thingy unlike me would had to get Malcolm to cast a barrier spell to keep them from attacking someone and killing each other. Yes, I know I helped Scott with his transition from human to werewolf, but that was different Scott was older and bitten we went through it together, but Junior and Amber were born that way and if you would’ve shown up to offer them the chance to learn to control their wolf they would have taking it." Tears were running down Stiles face by the end of her argument.

Derek was silent for a few minutes after processing what Stiles had just said; yes he would have taught them how to control the wolves and abilities, and yes he would have taken them back to Beacon Hills with him, but he also would've brought Stiles back. Mate or not, she was the mother of his children.

"I can't believe you would think that Stiles you're their mother and they love you they wouldn't just abandon you for me because I'm their dad I mean they don't even know me like that. I think you did a great job raising them by yourself." Derek say reaching over the table to give Stiles had a squeeze.

Stiles wipes away her tears. She hated crying, but was so happy she went with the waterproof makeup." So where do we go from here?"

"About we take it one step at a time." Derek said not wanting to rush into anything and then have it ripped away from him again.

“One step at a time.” Stiles silently agrees.

As Stiles finish up her last bit of food and drink she looks up to see Derek staring at her. “What?”

"Dance with me?” Derek ask as his eyes shift towards the dance floor where three couples are dancing with one another.

"Sure." Stiles agrees, taking Derek’s hand and being led down to the dance floor.

Stiles instinctively puts her arms around Derek neck while Derek bring his hands to rest on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I've missed this." Stiles admits as she buries her head in the crook of Derek’s neck.

"Me too." Derek says in Stiles ear sending shivers down her body. "Remember the last time we did this."

**XXX**

**_ 14 years ago  _ **

_"There you are Mister. I've been looking for you everywhere," an eighteen years old Stiles says as she gets out of her Jeep leaving the music station on and her head lights on as the sun set and woods became dark. Derek and the shimmering of the water from the lake he is standing in front of as she walks over to her mate._

_Derek turns to look at his mate walking towards him. He never thought the ADHD, former high school, awkward, sarcastic, sheriff’s daughter would be the one to truly hold his heart and give him hope for the future. "Hey"_

_"Hey, that's all you have to say." Stiles says giving Derek an annoyed look._

_"Hey, Stiles missed you." Derek said with a smile._

_Stiles annoyed look instantly melted away as her twenty one year old boyfriend flashed her one of his smile._

_“Well duh who wouldn't miss this" Stiles says sarcastically as she motion up and down her body with her hands._

_"Funny," Derek growls, not amused or liking the idea of other guys looking at Stiles._

_Stiles cups Derek’s face in her hand, making him look at her. "You know I was playing right and who cares I'm not looking at no one but you…” Stiles lifted an amused brow. “This jealousy thing you having right now is really hot." Stiles before she gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips._

" _I'm not jealous" Derek mumbles._

_"Sure you’re not." Stiles smiles not believing Derek._

_"I'm not" Derek says as he puts Stiles arms around his neck and his hands going to her waist and pulls her closer to him._

_"What are you doing?" Stiles ask as she stares up at Derek._

_"Dancing with you” Derek says as he moves along with the song playing from Stiles' jeep._

_For the first time Stiles hears the song playing on the radio **Mariah Carey Dream lover.**_

_“I didn't know you could dance." Stiles says moving in sync with Derek and the music._

_“Well there's a lot of surprising things you don't know about me that I will show you." Derek says._

_"God I love you" Stiles thinks to herself but then she feels Derek go stiff._

_"What....Derek" Stiles says pulling away from to see all the different emotions cross his face before stares at her blank expression on his face._

_"Say it again."_

_"Say what again?" Stiles ask then like a light bulb coming on she realize she said I love you out loud. "Oh...I...I love you."_

_Derek listened closely to Stiles’ heart for any kind of deceit in her words but find none. Her heart beat slow and steady as she spoke the words. She loved him._

_" Stiles. I-" Derek begins but his words get caught in his throat. He opens and closes his mouth multiple times which makes Stiles heart break in a million pieces._

_“Oh my god, you don't feel the same." Stiles says her voice cracks as she feels tears run down her face. "I should go...I see you around." Stiles says as she turns to run to her jeep. She only takes two steps before Derek’s fingers are gripping her wrist._

_Stiles brown eyes meets Derek green teary eyes "Stiles" he says again._

_"What Derek I think I know what you were going to say that you don't—" Stiles never got to finish her sentence before Derek crushing his lips onto her lips. Stiles tensed up for a good two second before she found herself melting into the kiss, before she kisses him back._

_Derek runs his tongue across Stiles lips asking for entrance which Stiles willingly gives by open her mouth letting Derek tongue through and gaining dominates immediately._

_Stiles fingers are running freely through Derek hair she can feel all the thing Derek was trying to say to her. He loves her too just as much as she loves him._

_Derek and Stiles finally pulls away letting air back in their lungs._

_"I love you too Stiles, more than anything in the world" Derek says in a deep, husky voice that sat a fire inside Stiles._

_Derek confession of love for Stiles warms her heart and Derek hands that are holding on to her hips are setting her body on fire so instead of saying something afraid of her voice betraying her Stiles initiates another passionate kiss this time her hands are pulling at the bottom of Derek's shirt._

_"Are you sure" Derek ask pulling out the kiss he doesn't want to rush her into anything she not sure about._

_“Positive" Stiles says pulling Derek shirt over his head and giving him small kiss down his neck getting a moan from Derek._

_That all it takes for Derek to lose control and now he has Stiles pinned up against a tree ripping her blue shirt to reveal a white lacy bra._

_Derek raise an eyebrow at Stiles who gives him a seductive look "Lydia idea" Stiles says in a lustful voice._

_Derek returns his attention back to Stiles half naked body and  giving her kiss down her neck._

_"Make love to me Der." Stiles moans outs._

**XXX**

_"_ Yeah I remember" Stiles says coming out of thoughts of the miraculously night. It was the night they Stiles lost her virginity and became pregnant with the twins.

**XXX**

** Stilinski’s Household Front Porch **

“I had fun thanks I haven't done something like that in forever." Stiles says leaning against the front door.

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Derek says giving her a small smile. “Maybe we can do it again soon." Derek ask as he walks closer to her.

Stiles absentmindedly bites her bottom lip. which makes Derek eyes fall on her lips. "Sure I'll like that." Stiles says grabbing Derek attention again.

Derek looks down at his watch to see it’s almost one o'clock in the morning. "I should go I have to be to work for eight."

Disappointment flickers across Stiles’ beautiful face. “Yeah, me too.” Hating for the first her job at Amour.

Derek was leans down to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek when at the last second Stiles turns her face towards Derek, making their lips connect. A spark of electricity traveled through both adults.

Derek pulls back quickly, ready to apologize when he sees Stiles mischievous smile. She quickly opens the door and steps in, her impish gaze never leaving Derek. "Goodnight Der."

"Goodnight Stiles.

Stiles watches Derek walk to his car and drive off before she closes the front door with a big smile on her face.

The living room light flicker on causing Stiles to yelp in surprise when she’s greeted by the twins on the stair case.

"I thought we told you be home at midnight it's 12:44a.m.” Junior says.

"Jesus, Junior you scared me...hold up I'm the parent." Stiles says, lowering her hand from off her chest.

"Yeah a parent who needs a curfew... and are we going to have to talk with your date about to abide by the rules." Junior says as Amber nods in agreement.

“You guys know that date was your dad right." Stiles ask trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't matter if he can't get you home at a reasonable hour no dating, kissing, and _other activities_ you would like to participate in with Dad okay." Junior tells her. Amber waggles her eyebrows at Stiles when Junior says other activities.

"You just called him Dad" Amber points out to her brother.

“I did not." Junior mumbles before he thinks about what he said. "Okay whatever doesn't matter."

"You two get to bed and I'll let your dad know next time we go out he will be interrogated." Stiles says, clearly amused by her son and daughter fake parenting skills.

“That’s all I ask." Junior says before heading down the hall to the guest bedroom.

**XXX**

After Stiles had taken her shower and changed into her night clothes she walk out the bathroom to see Amber sleep on her side of the bed.

Stiles pull the sheets back trying not to wake Amber as she gets in the bed. The last thing Stiles thinks about before she fell asleep was Derek and what their next date might be.

 


	10. Kissing, Fitting, Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

 

**Chapter 10: Kissing, Fitting, and Partying**

Stiles woke up to the sound of her cell phone chiming, indicating she had a text. She started to panic as she wondered where she was. As she moved and felt the arms around her, everything came back to her.

 

She and the twins had come over after school and work, and spent the day with Derek. Stiles and Amber had cooked dinner, while Derek and Junior had sat the dinner table and agreed to wash the dishes. They had sat in the living, Stiles cuddled up in Derek's arms on the big couch while the twins laid on the floor in their pajamas as they watched movie after movie.

 

Stiles remembered been woken up a few hours later by Derek telling her it was time to go to bed. Junior and Amber were already making their way upstairs to the two vacant bedrooms as Derek carried bridal style to his bedroom, and into his bed.

 

When Stiles’ eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was still in Derek’s bed. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she reads the text message.

 

_Lydia Whittemore: I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready!!! :)_

 

Stiles places her phone back on the nightstand before let's out a tired sigh. Her cell had said it 9:00 a.m. The mall didn't open for another thirty minutes and Stiles and Lydia both knew if the banshee hadn't sent her that text, Stiles would over sleep.

 

She slowly began to untangle herself from Derek's arms when he started to stir, and pulling her back into him. “Where are you going?” Derek mumbles into Stiles neck.

 

“Lydia’s on the way.” Stiles answers. “We're doing our last dress fitting for the renewal ceremony.”

 

“I thought you did that last week.” Derek said, before Stiles felt the press of his lips on her neck.

 

Her pulse skyrocketed at the contact. She could barely keep the moan contained. It would be awkward if the twins heard what they were doing.

 

“No.” Stiles replies in a breathless tone. “That was the final alterations to--”

 

The rest of her sentence was cut off when Derek turns her head towards him and captures her mouth. Soon all thoughts of dresses and the two sleeping twins up on the next floor disappeared from her mind. All that mattered to her right now was Derek and the heat building inside of her.

 

Warmth encased her as she felt Derek’s body above her. When she opened her eyes she was meet with a shirtless Derek with glowing red eyes.

 

She saw his nostrils flare, no doubt picking up on her arousal. “We should stop.” Derek said through clenched teeth as his head continued to descend towards Stiles.

 

Stiles nodded. “We really should.” She says breathless as she wraps her arms around his neck and bring their lips back together.

 

Derek quickly takes the lead as he slips his tongue into Stiles mouth and deepens the kiss. She greedily rubbed her hands along the muscled length of his back and arms.

 

Derek’s lips leave her mouth, only for his lips to return to her neck. Stiles jerks in surprised when she feel Derek tongue swipe along the length of her neck. “Derek.” She moans as her hips grind up into Derek’s erection.

 

Derek's hands come to rest on Stiles’ hips, stopping her from grinding against him again. He need her to stop or he would have to take her right now.

 

“You're killing me Stiles.” Derek chokes out. With her sweet scent mixed with arousal, her hips grinding into his erection, and the lustfully eyes staring at him with want and need, Derek was amazed at his own will power to stop from doing what he and Stiles both wanted. “We can't do this. Not right now.”

 

Stiles wanted to protest. She opened her mouth to do just that, only for to close it. Derek was right, they couldn't have sex right now. Lydia was on her way, the twins were upstairs sleeping, and they had promised to take things slow on their first date a month ago.

 

Derek reluctantly rolled off of Stiles. “You're not mad are you?” Derek asked, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom.

 

Stiles sighed as she turned on her side to look at Derek. Derek meet her gaze. “No.” Stiles says before adding. “We agreed to take it slow. _So no sex.”_ Stiles says with disbelief.

 

Derek was kicking himself internally for that stupid rule he had come up with. He was about to say something when he notice Stiles eyes pull away from his and travel farther south of his body. Derek followed her gaze down to the huge tent in his basketball shorts.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Stiles manages to ask once she pulls her eyes away from Derek's erection.

 

“Nothing a freezing cold shower can't fix.”

 

Stiles can't help the laugh that makes it pass her lips. It's only when she looks at Derek scowling face does her laughter get louder.

 

“Shouldn't you be getting dress?” Derek ask, his tone held a slight amusement.

 

Stiles wipes at her wet eyes. “Yeah. I should.” While Stiles is with Lydia today Derek and the twins would be heading out to Santa Catalina Island in Los Angeles to go sailing on Derek's boat.

 

That had been Stiles and Derek third date.

 

**XXX**

 

** Beacon Hills Mall **

 

“So how was your night with Derek and the twins?” Allison asked.

 

“It was great.” Stiles said. “We ate and watch movies the rest of the night.”

 

Erica pops a nugget in her mouth before she lifts a single blonde eyebrow. “And where did you sleep last night?”

 

“In Derek's bed.” Stiles says quickly before turning her attention to the strawberry blonde. “Shouldn't we be heading to the bridal store now?”

 

“Woah, no ma’am.” Allison says with a shake of head. “You're not just going to bypass. Now did you guys sleep, or did you _sleep.”_ The huntress tease with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

“Allison!” Stiles gasp shockingly at the huntress.

 

“Stop avoiding the question Stiles.” Lydia tells her.

 

She snorts. “What? I’m not avoiding.”

 

Stiles is met with five sets of disbelieving glare from around the table as they sat in the food court.

 

Monica and Malcolm said nothing as they stared at Stiles. “We didn't have sex?” She exclaimed. Images of this morning heated make out session flashes through her mind.

 

Malcolm eyes widen when the images flashes through his head. “Jesus, Stiles I'm trying to eat…” and lowering his voice he adds. “I don't want to see you and Derek make out. No matter how hot it was.”

 

Stiles cheeks burned bright red under the four women gazes. When they realized Stiles wasn't going to say anything they all turned to the male witch.

 

“So,” Lydia drawls as she sets her left elbow on the table and props her head up in her hand as she looks over at Malcolm. “How hot we talking?”

 

Malcolm lips quirk up in a smirk. “Let's just say if the twins weren't upstairs, and you weren't coming to pick her up. They would've definitely had sex.”

 

“Oh my God.” Stiles groans. “I feel like I'm being interrogated.”

 

The table erupts in laughter. “Now you know how Derek felt when Junior questioned him you're second date.”

 

**XXX**

 

** The night of Stiles and Derek second Date. **

****

_"Junior can you get that please?" Stiles screams from up the stairs in her bedroom._

_"Sure" Junior yells back, as he walks towards the front door. He stops mid-way when he catches the scent from the other side of the door. It was show time. He schooled his features as he opens the door to be met by identical green eyes._

_“Hey Junior." Derek says giving his son a smile. Over the last few days Junior has started to come around and talk to him. He still hasn’t hugged him, or been called Dad by Junior yet, but Derek was willing to wait as long as it took for Junior to warm up to him._

_"Derek," Junior says giving him a smile and moves to the side "Please come in and have a seat."_

_As Derek makes his way to the couch Junior disappears in the kitchen. He grabs a chair and a few seconds later was sitting in front of Derek with unreadable look on his face._

_"What are your intention with my mom?" Junior ask, his tone businesslike._

_That question took Derek by surprise of course he knew Junior had to talk to him about the date the other night running over its time, but he thought Stiles was playing when she sent him that_

_text._

_Derek looks up at Junior who is staring back at him with a raised eyebrow obviously annoyed he hasn't answer yet._

_"My intention with Stiles are nothing but honorably, in fact it was my idea to take things slow. I don't want us to rush things I mean we are not the same people we were fourteen years ago."_

_Derek answers satisfied with his reply and also a little foolish that he has to explain to his son why he wants to date his mom, but he also felt proud that Junior is looking out for his mother safety—even from him._

_Junior seem to accept that as a good "okay so about these rules." Junior starts but stops to turn to the stairs "Mom I know you're there I heard your heartbeat there when I came from the kitchen."_

_“Oh, Hi Derek, you look nice." Stiles says as she walks down the stairs from where she was listening to the conversation._

_"You look beautiful Stiles" Derek says standing up from the couch as Stiles makes her way over to him wearing a light blue summer dress with silver heels while her hair falls down her back in it natural wavy style._

_“Thanks, this was your daughter idea.” Stiles says giving the outfit another run over before looking back at Derek.” I would have been happy in jeans and a T-shirt and comfortable shoes." Stiles complains._

_"Oh, come on mom, haven't you heard Beauty is pain." Amber says walking into the living room._

_Stiles rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I also heard simple is beautiful." Stiles says getting an eye roll from Amber._

_"Hey daddy." Amber says walking over to Derek giving him a hug._

_"Hey baby girl." Derek says as he wraps his arm around his little girl and smile. He could never get tired of hearing her call him daddy._

_"Can we get back to the topic at hand.." Junior says getting on everyone attention._

_When everyone takes a seat somewhere Junior continues "So where was I"_

_"The rules" Amber interjects from the recliner._

_“Ah, yes the rules so number one her curfew will be midnight not one minute after midnight got it." Junior says looking at his dad._

_"I swear you would think they were the parents" Stiles mumbles as she crosses her legs._

_"Well if one of you would've called and informed us you would be late we wouldn't have been up waiting on you like two parents waiting for their teenage daughter to sneak in the house." Amber says. “Not that I would ever do that.” She adds when both of her parents give her a look._

_"Exactly which is rule number two call if you're going to be late." Junior says._

_"If you're not coming home please text or call an adult because I don't want to know my parents are getting down and dirty." Amber says her face scrunched up in disgust along with Junior who agrees._

_"Is that all." Stiles says getting embarrassed by her two teenagers._

_"On the rules, but I will add more if I see fit." Junior says given his parents a mischievous smirk before turn to Amber. “Can you go get their gift out of the guest room it's on the bed in a plastic bag please?"_

_"Do I look your maid" Amber says with her arms crossed._

_"I said please" Junior says through gritted teeth. He hates she doesn't listen to him._

_"Fine...whatever" Amber says getting up to go upstairs to get this gift enjoying the fact she got him upset._

_Junior turns back to his parents "This next statement is a warning from my grandpa"_

_"Oh God." Stiles says rolling her eyes._

_Junior eyes get fixed on Derek "he would like to let you know. He loves you like a son, but if you hurt his daughter he will hunt you down and empty a full clip of wolfsbane bullets into you, and he will get away with it because he’s the sheriff."_

_Derek face goes pale at the thought of the sheriff shooting him._

_"This is so disgusting Junior why do you have these." Amber say hold the plastic bag out as far away from herself._

_"Jackson gave them to me to give to them and I quote his exact words."_

_"Your parents are like volcanoes ready to exploded at any moment, and plus this might help get the stick out of your dad moody ass" Junior doing a perfect impression of Jackson voice._

_“Here" Amber toss the bag to her dad. Derek opens the bag to see what in it. "What is it?" Stiles ask but is only answered by a low growl in Derek throat._

_"What is it?" Stiles ask again before taking the bag out of Derek hand and opens the bag and pulls out a black and gold box._

_"Condoms...he got us condoms...Magnum condoms" Stiles says her voice getting louder every time she speaks._

_"Yeah I think the neighbors heard you mom." Junior says sarcastically._

 

 

** XXX **

 

“Damn,” Erica curses as she sits in one of the empty seats at the bridal shop. “What I would've paid to been there that night?”

  
Stiles and the other follow Erica lead and found empty seats around the store as Lydia was ushered to the back by the store manager a few moments after they entered the store.

“So Malcolm how have you enjoyed Beacon Hills?” Monica asked.

“It’s been great.” He tells them honestly. The stories Stiles had told him about her friends in Beacon Hills had been true, about them being nice and welcome. They were also very close with each other, it reminded him of how his family had once been. There was also the added bonus of finding love with Danny. “I have no complaints.”

“I bet Danny has something to do with that.” Erica guessed and when she sees Malcolm’s cheek burn red she knows she right.

Feeling a need for pay back, Stiles decides its Malcolm’s turn to be embarrassed. “Yeah, you should’ve seen him the day after he and Danny returned from their weekend trip.”

“Oh, I didn’t need to.” Erica says with a teasing smile. “I saw Danny’s face and he looked like he just saw paradise.”

“Really?” Malcolm asked. That weekend had been amazing.

“Of Course.” Allison says. “Danny crazy about you. Has been since the moment he laid eyes on you.”

“I don’t know who turn redder. Stiles or you.” Monica laughs. “How about we change the subject?”

“Please.” Malcolm mutters under his breath.

The conversation was quickly change to the training the younger pack members where going through. It was Allison and Lydia idea to start training the children at a young age. There was no way of keeping their children out of the supernatural world.  

So it was agreed on from birth the children will be taught everything the older members of the pack knows. At the age of seven they would start to teach the children how to fight hand to hand, and with weaponry.

Scotty and his sister Alisha had expert marksmanship when it came to bows and arrows, but Scotty really exceeded with hand to hand combat and long range weapons like swords and daggers.

Christina and Lucas both were amazing at hand to hand combat. Like their parents they did everything to the best of their ability, and with their never-give up attitude they went above and beyond, especially Christina being that she had no supernatural powers. She was deadly with a bow and arrow, and quick with small ring daggers.

Stiles was happy to see the twins joining in on training session. She had found it amusing when Junior had went start for the guns, when all the other teens had avoided them. Allison had started to protest when Junior cocked the gun and fired the entire clip into one of the trees, hitting the same spot repeatedly. The pack had stared at him with wide eyes. Junior had only shrugged and told them about how his grandfather would visit and take him and Amber out to the gun range to fire some guns.

She was even more proud when the twins handle their own against the other kids. Amber had fell in love with the crossbow and deemed it her favorite weapon.

“You guys have to be one of the most diverse packs I have ever known.” Malcolm says. “I mean you have werewolves, witches, hunters, a shaman, and a banshee.”

“Yeah,” Erica ooze with pride. “We’re a rare pack. There’s not many wolf pack with so many supernatural creatures.”

“I bet.” Malcolm agrees. “And guys still don’t know what Christina is yet, do you.”

The women shake their heads. “No. All we know is she has an immunity to magic, and kanima venom, like Lydia.”

“So maybe she’s a banshee and hasn’t activated her power.” Stiles offers. “Only way Lydia found out she was a banshee was because of Peter attack, then a year later her older sister Juliet shows up and teaches her how to use her voice as a weapon. And let’s not Lydia’s grandmother didn’t get her powers until she was much older.”

“You’re right.” Allison agrees. “It’s just Lydia doesn’t get the feeling that Christina is a banshee.”

“I don’t either.” Malcolm says his blue eyes darting the four women surrounding him. “I feel like she’s something different. Powerful.” It was just a feeling but his feeling were usually right.

Lydia suddenly appears out of the back room walked out of the back room followed by the seamstress wearing the dress for the renewal ceremony. Stiles and the rest of the girls and Malcolm looked in total awe as they watched the strawberry-blonde walk into the room and turn towards the mirror to look at herself.

“Well, what do you guys think?” Lydia asks as she turns in different angles to get a better look at the dress.

Lydia stands in the middle of the shop, her long strawberry blonde curls falling effortless down her face. The dress she was wearing which was a Martina Liana, Ivory Silk Organza, A-line wedding gown with crystal beaded lace appliques on the ruched bodice, and lace detailing on the detachable skirt insert and shoulder strap while the back is lace up and able to be zip up.

The whole group open and close the mouth several times trying to find a word that could describe how amazing she look.

“Wow Lyd” Stiles says staring at her friend.

“Yeah, Lydia you look beautiful” Monica says in a sweet and sincere voice.

“If I wasn’t into men you would definitely be my type.” Malcolm says getting giggles from the girls.

“Jackson won’t be able to keep his hands and eyes off of you when he sees you.” Allison says getting a nod of agreement from everyone.

“That’s the idea” Lydia says giving them a wink and a smirk.

After a few more complement on the dress and Lydia's appearance Lydia and the seamstress goes back to the back to get out of the dress. A few moments later Lydia walks back to the front in her purple and black summer dress she was wearing earlier.

"Okay come on the day waits for no one." Lydia says as she flips her hair and make her way out of the dress shop leaving the group to jump up and follow her.

“Woah, hold up Lyd, Where are we going?” Allison said catching up with her friend.

Lydia stops in mid walk to turn and look at her friends before she rolls her eyes “Well Jackson texted me while I was changing and told me that the guys were having a get together with barbecue and swimming in Derek’s pool.

XXX

“Hey you guys are here?” Scott says waking up to the car shirtless and red swim shorts.

"Hey babe" Allison says stepping out of the car walking over to Scott to give him a little kiss on the lips before making her way into Derek’s house, but not before she runs her finger over his chest and abs.

As the group makes their way to Derek house Stiles looks around the front yard noticing Derek’s car is not in its normal spot in front of the house.

“He had to go to his office right quick he should be back in a few” Scott says to Stiles as he puts an arm around her pulling her closer to him as they walk into the house.

“I wasn’t” Stiles started to say when she looked up to see Scott giving her a knowing look “Okay fine” Stiles says rolling her eyes making Scott laugh.

“So how are you?” Stiles ask still walking hip to hip with Scott.

“I’m great I have a beautiful wife, two amazing kids, love my mom, job, and pack, and now I have my best friend back.” Scott says with a big smile on his face making Stiles return the smile and embracing Scott in a hug.

“I’m glad your back” Stiles hear Scott says as he hugs her she can hear the sadness and relief all in his voice.

“Yeah me too I’ve missed you” Stiles says smiling into the hug because she missed Scott almost as much as she missed Derek over the last couple years that she was gone.

“Come on there is someone here who you haven’t seen since you’ve been back.” Scott says as he grabs Stiles’ hand and leads her through the house. She sees Boyd hooking up the DVD Player up to the flat screen in the living room for Alisha, his son James, and Patrick so that can watch some children movies. She passed Melissa in the kitchen at the stove and Jackson sitting at the kitchen island stuffing his face with barbeque ribs and mashed potatoes.

When Stiles and Scott finally made it outside Stiles eyes caught sight of Isaac and Danny at the grill wearing swim shorts and t-shirts while Scotty, Junior, and Lucas were running around shirtless throwing the football in their swim shorts. Stiles also noticed that Amber and Christina were taking pictures together with Amber digital camera, but every other picture Stiles would catch Amber eyes wander over to Scotty every time he would get near her, Stiles also notice that when Amber was distracted by Scotty Christina eyes would travel over to Junior who was now running to catch the football that Scotty had thrown towards him and Lucas. Stiles sees that Malcolm and the girls have changed into swimsuits and have gotten in the pool.

The next thing Stiles sees is her dad in his uniform talking to some African American guy but as she got closer she recognize him as the one and only Alan Deaton.

“Hey Deaton look who's here?” Scott says getting the attention of the sheriff and Deaton.

“Ah well if it isn’t Stiles Stilinski.” Deaton says with a cheery voice as he walks over to give her a hug which Stiles returns.

“Nice to see you again Deaton” Stiles says as she pulls out of the hug and looks up at Deaton’ face. The last time she had seen Deaton he was just starting to teach her how to control her spark.

“So what have you been doing the last thirteen years Doc” Stiles ask.

“Pretty much the same” Deaton says “What about you Stiles”

“Nothing much raising two werewolf teenagers, training to defend them and myself from supernatural threats, working nothing too big.” Stiles replies.

“What about your other training?” Deaton ask curiously.

“I still mess with the herbs and other magically substances, but not as much as I used to” Stiles says.

“Well that good...I don’t want to keep you from staying from everyone we can talk later.” Deaton says.

After Stiles and Scott said their goodbyes to Deaton and the Sheriff they made their way over to the pool where Lydia, Erica, Allison, Malcolm, Monica, and now Danny and Isaac were. Scott walks over to the edge of the pool to squat behind Allison who turns to face him as he bends down to give her a kiss on the lips.

“Mom, Dad, can you guys stop that in public.” Scott screams from across the yard looking embarrassed and like he’s about to throw up.

Scott pulls away from the kiss then decides to get into the pool and putting Allison on his lap.

“Stiles why don’t you go get in that swimsuit you bought and come join us” Erica says.

“Uh I don’t know" Stiles says now regretting the choice of buying that swim suit before they left the mall.

Lydia wasn't having any of that with a sigh she gets out of the pool, grabbing a towel that was sitting on one of the chairs to dry off, than she grabs hold of Stiles’ wrist leading her towards the house not caring about Stiles protest that this kidnapping.

XXX

"Now go in there and put this on and bring your sexy ass back to the pool" Lydia demands as she pushes the two piece swim suit in Stiles hands and motions her towards Derek's bathroom.

“Fine" Stiles sighs as she gives in and heads to the bathroom because it's Lydia. No one says no to her unless you have a death wish. Hell if Stiles was a guy she would definitely fall in love with the strawberry blonde.

XXX

After Stiles finish putting on the blue two piece swim suit she was looking at herself in the mirror. _'Thank you Lydia'_ Stiles sent a mental thank you to the strawberry blonde because she was right she was pretty hot in this.  

"Damn, I look good." Stiles says checking out herself in the mirror unaware of Derek leaning against the door way.

As Stiles moves away from the mirror she is instantly pinned against the wall.

"How are we supposed to take thing slow when you temp me with wearing this?" Derek whispers in Stiles ear sending shiver throughout out her body.

Stiles heart beat slows down back to its regular pace. Derek brings his hands to rest on Stiles waist. "It was your idea to go slow" Stiles says smiling up at Derek as she puts her arms around his neck. “I on the other hand had no problem with the quicker pace. It’s fourteen years." Stiles leans forward towards Derek has he mirrors her action.

Just as their lips were about touch Stiles puts a finger on Derek's lips "but what's another couple months right" Stiles walks around Derek and grabs the towel she had sitting on the counter and begins to walk out of the bathroom when see a pair of red swim trunks on the floor.

"I think you drop..." Stiles was rendered speechless when she turns around and met with a shirtless Derek Hale.

"I guess you like what you see." Derek says watching Stiles eyes rack over his torso. Derek could almost taste the arousal and desire come off of Stiles.

Stiles couldn't tear her eyes away from Derek's' body. Even after fourteen years Derek body was perfection to Stiles his big strong arms she’d dreams about being wrapped around her while in bed. His chest she fantasized about leaving a trail of kisses on. Then her eyes travel down to his well-defined six pack the same six pack she thought about running her fingers over many times and not only her fingers but her tongue.

When Stiles licks her lips Derek eyes instantly fall to her parted lips. Derek is in front of Stiles in a flash crushing their lips together.

Stiles let's a moan escape her mouth while kissing Derek which Derek takes as a chance to slip his tongue into Stiles mouth.

Stiles hands find their way into Derek’s hair. Derek breaks the kiss only to kiss Stiles neck.

"Der I want you so bad." Stiles moans as Derek kisses, lick, and suck on her neck.

That’s all Derek needs to hear before he's picking Stiles up, her legs wrapping around him as he leads her to bed while kissing her again.

As Derek hovers over Stiles kissing down Stiles neck, Stiles hands roam over Derek body one of her hands rub over his erection Derek let's out a low growl.

While Derek is sucking on Stiles neck enjoying the soft moan escaping her mouth while Stiles is undoing Derek's belt throwing it on the floor and unbuttoning his jeans the two didn't hear the two sets of footsteps approaching Derek's room until they enter Derek’s room.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes." The man said standing in the door way with a female.

Stiles and Derek pull apart, but make no attempt to move from their position as they stare back at the two people in the doorway.

"Y'all do know people are like in the kitchen and they can hear you and not just the werewolves." The female says.

Derek turns to the two intruders, eyes glowing red and speak in a deadly low voice "Get out before I rip your throats out"

"Well I know when I'm not wanted" The man turns to leave but turns back to face Derek and Stiles "Nice to see you again Stiles." Then he leaves.

"Yeah nice to see you again...we definitely have to catch up." The female says before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"Jesus,” Stiles cries, her face beaming bright red from the embarrassing moment that just happen. “Please tell me Peter and Cora didn’t just catch us making out." Stiles says after she pushes Derek off of her.

Derek groans. “I wish I could.” He was going to have to put a lock on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I enjoy what all you have to say.


	11. Two Dates and a fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you all for the review I love reading them. 
> 
> And How great was the season 5 finale. I can't wait til season 6.
> 
> Hopefully Derek will be back.

**Chapter 11: Two Dates and a fundraiser**

 

The knock on the door woke Derek. “Who is it?” The alpha Wolf manage to call out.

“It’s Diana.” The blonde announced from the other side of the door.

Derek sighed tiredly before vacating his bed and slipping on a pair grey sweatpants and t-shirt. He opens his bedroom door to come face to face with Diana.

“Sorry Derek, did I wake you?” Diana frowns.

“What do you need Diana?” Derek asked, ignoring the she-wolf question.

“It's September 31st.” Diana says in a matter-of-fact tone. When Derek’s eyes narrow in confusion she elaborates. “You agreed to take me to Malo’s to pick up my dress for the Charity fundraiser tomorrow night.”

Derek looks over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand. When he catches the red blinking number he turns back to Diana. “It’s six thirty in the morning Diana. I have to be at work at eight.”

“I know.” Diana nods. “Malo’s opens at seven. If we leave now we can make it there as they open, then you can drop me back off and head to work.”

Derek sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep now. “Fine. Let me get dress.”

“Okay.” Diana says. Derek begins to close the door when Diana’s small hand stops the door from closing. Derek lifts a brow at the blonde. “Stiles is alright with you been my date right?”

“Yeah.” Derek says not really paying attention to what the blonde had said until he closed his door and had stripped out of his sweats, and slipped on a pair of dark jeans. It’s only when he’s brushing his teeth in his bathroom does Diana’s words finally hit.

“Fuck,” Derek cussed. He hadn’t told Stiles, but in all fairness he had forgotten all about the fundraiser until this morning.

“Derek, I’ll be outside!” Diana calls out before Derek hears the front door shut.

**XXX**

Derek is just pulling up to Malo’s with Diana in the passenger seat when his phone starts ringing. Turning the car off, he slips the phone out of his pocket. When he sees that it’s Stiles a small smile splits across his face.

“You can stay in the car. I just need to pick up the dress.” Diana says before getting out of the Camaro.

Derek waits into Diana has enter the dress shop before answering his phone. “Good morning beautiful.”

“More like crappy morning.” Came Stiles instant reply. “My car won’t start. I was wondering if you could come pick me up, and drop me off at work.”

Derek made a disgruntled noise. “I can’t. I’m in Jordan Valley with Diana.”

It was quiet on Stiles’ side of the phone for a minute before Derek heard her release what he could only describe as a labored breath. “Why are you in Jordan Valley with Diana?” Stiles asked through clenched teeth.

There was still tension between the two women even after their altercation back in August. So Derek being with Diana only added to the fire.

“She's picking up a dress for this fundraiser tomorrow night she ordered months ago.” Derek says in a calming voice.

“What kind of fundraiser?” Stiles asked.

“For Cancer.”

“Oh. That's great.” Stiles was all about helping to fight against deadly illnesses.

“Yeah, it is.” Derek says once he hears Stiles voice is calm. It was now the perfect time to tell her. “There's something else I have to tell you.”

“What?” Derek could imagine Stiles’ eyes narrowing in suspension.

“A while back...months ago when Diana told me about the fundraiser we had agreed to go together-”

“Like a date!” Stiles exclaimed, the tightness in her voice returning.

“I'll like to think of it more as a friend supporting a friend.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. I have to call Drew back to see if he will still come pick up.”

Derek's blood began to boil. “What? You called Drew before you called me.”

“He's my boss, Derek. I had to tell him I was going to be a little later and he offered to give me a ride.”

“I'm sure he did.” Derek muttered under his breath. He was really getting sick of Drew.

“What the hell is supposed to mean?” Stiles called from the other side of the phone.

“He _likes_ you Stiles.” Derek growls out.

“Diana _likes_ you, but you're still going a date with her.”

“It's not a date!”

“You know what forget it. I have to call Drew.”

“Don't.” Derek demands. “I'll come get you.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “Derek you're two towns over, forty five minutes away from Beacon Hills. By the time you get here you'll be needing to get to work-”

“I'm the boss.” Derek replied shortly.

“You also have a meeting about expanding your company.” Stiles reminded him, her voice calm even though she was still angry.

Derek sighed. “Alright. Call him but if he tries anything-”

“I can take care of myself Derek.”

“I'll pick you up.” Derek tells her.

“Okay. Talk to you later. Bye Der.”

“Bye Stiles.” I love you, Derek wanted to add before the line went dead.

**XXX**

Stiles had just grabbed her phone purse and passing Drew’s office door when Drew saw her. “Stiles,” he called out as he stood up behind his desk.

Stiles stopped and turned, sticking her head into Drew’s office. “Yeah, boss.”

Drew lips twitched into a smile. “Come in. I need to ask you something.”

Stiles’ brows furrowed in confusion as she stepped into the office. “What's wrong Drew?” She asked genuinely worried.

“I need a favor, but I'm not sure how you would feel about it, or Derek.” It was known by the entire staff that Stiles and Derek was a couple.

Stiles was definitely intrigued now. “What does Derek have to do with this?” Stiles asked as she takes a seat in the brown leather chair in front of Drew’s desk.

Drew pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “There’s this charity fundraiser tomorrow night-”

“Oh yeah, Derek going with a _friend_ tomorrow.” Stiles replied tightly.

“He’s not taking you?” Stiles knows Drew means well, but she can’t help the spark of anger that flare up in her, thinking about Diana all nested under Derek at the fundraiser. It must have showed on her face because before she could respond to Drew’s question the brunette man was apologizing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Stiles waves of Drew’s apologize. “It’s okay. They had plan to go months before I came back to Beacon Hills.” She trusted Derek. She knows he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. He could’ve left Stiles in the dark and just went to the fundraiser with Diana and Stiles wouldn’t have known.

“Do you want to go?” Drew asked, his gray eyes boring into Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes.

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe. Yeah I guess.”

Drew grinned. “Would you like to go with me?” He slides a small black and pink flyer across the desk towards Stiles.

Stiles eyes widen before they drift to the flyer that’s been pushed towards her. It was the flyer for the fundraiser. **Beacon Hills fight against Cancer.** The title of the flyer read.

Stiles lifts her gaze back to meet Drew awaiting gaze. “I’ll even asked Derek if you want me too.” Drew adds after a few seconds of silence.

Stiles shakes her head. “No need. I go with you.” Derek was her boyfriend, not her husband.

Drew visibly relaxed at Stiles answer. “You will. I mean you don’t have too.”

“You’re my friend Drew, I’m happy to help.” That earned her one of Drew’s genuine smile instead of his usual flirty or teasing grins.

“Thank you.” Drew said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at six so we can get there a little early.”

“Okay.” Stiles says as she stand, giving Drew a small smile she exits the office. Ten seconds after she exits the restaurant she sees Derek’s black Camaro pulling into the parking lot.

**XXX**

The ride to Stiles’ childhood home was quiet as both Stiles and Derek were consumed by their own induvial thoughts. Thoughts that were both about the fundraiser tomorrow night. It was only when they pulled up in the driveway did the silence end,

“Where’s my jeep?” Stiles asked. Had she been carjacked. Would someone have big enough balls to come and steal The Sheriff’s daughter vehicle.

“It’s at my shop.” Derek answered as he turned off his Camaro. “I had one of my employees come pick it up. I’ll have it here in the morning for you.” 

Stiles relaxed before unbuckling her seat belt. “Oh okay. Thank You.”

Silence filled the car again.

“I was going to tell you about the charity event.” Derek says as he leans his head against the headrest, staring at the ceiling of his car. “Tonight, actually.”

Stiles glances at Derek. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” It would have given her time to process everything.

Derek chuckles as he meets Stiles gaze, head still resting against the headrest. “I didn’t remember until this morning.” Stiles gives him a look of pure disbelief. “I swear. If you haven’t notice I been a bit occupied.” Between Stiles, getting to know the twins, the pack, and trying to expand his business the last thing on his mind was a being Diana’s date to a charity event he promised he would go with her when she first got here.  

“I guess your right.” Stiles admit with defeat. Over the last month in a half seen Derek and Stiles had started dating Diana had been less around, so there was a good chance Derek had forgotten all about the charity event.

Derek smiles. “So does that mean I’m forgiven?”

Stiles smiles before leaning towards Derek and kissing him. As Stiles goes to pull back she feels one of Derek’s hands cup the back of her neck, pulling her back towards him as he deepens the kiss.

They pull back only when they both need oxygen. Stiles smiles up at Derek with swollen lips. “You’re forgiven.”

“Good.” Derek says as he steals another kiss from Stiles. “I promise nothing romantic will happen between me and Diana.”

“I know and I’ll be there to make sure of it.” She trusted Derek, but not Diana.

“You’re coming?” Derek asked. No one else in the pack was going beside Erica and Boyd and that only because Erica organized everything. The pack was just going to send in their donations with Erica.

“Yeah.” Stiles says causally knowing Derek might explode at her next words. “Drew invited me.”

Derek was already shaking his head the moment he heard Drew name come out of Stiles’ mouth. “Well you can just call me and tell him you’ve changed your mind.”

Stiles glared at the werewolf. “ _I will not. He’s my friend_.”

“He _likes_ you Stiles.” Derek says repeating his same words from this morning. “No way, am I letting you go to this and let some guy be all cozies with my _girlfriend_! I swear Stiles I’ll break his—”

Stiles had been ready to argue she had the words on the tip of her tongue ready to fire off, when Derek said girlfriend. It had been fourteen years since he had called her that, and sure they had been dating over a month and everyone know they were a couple, it had been the first time Derek had called her his girlfriend. Before Derek could finish his threat Stiles had her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

“What was that for?” Derek ask, his voice deep with lust that had Stiles inside burning to satisfy her needs.

“Nothing.” Stiles smiles sweetly at Derek.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “Yeah, okay, but you’re still not going to the fundraiser with _Drew_.”

“Why not? It’s not like it’s a date.”

“Oh, really and what would you think it is?” Derek asked scowling out the window.

“I'll like to think of it more as a friend supporting a friend.” Stiles says using Derek’s own words from this morning against him. She knew she had one the moment Derek glance over at her with recognition all over his face.

She didn’t wait for a response from Derek before giving him a peck on the lips and exited the Camaro. As she made her way up the driveway she pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Lydia about finding a last minute dress for the charity fundraiser tomorrow night.

It’s only when she’s inside does she hear the sound of Derek’s Camaro start up before he pulls out of the driveway and zooming down the street back to his own house. Stiles phone beeps, indicating a text. Looking down at the phone she realizes it from Lydia.

_Lydia Whittemore: I’ll be there in 20._

**XXX**

"Okay sweetie how do I look?" Stiles says when finish putting on her dress.

"You look really beautiful mom." Amber says once the dress is on and Stiles turns to face her.

"Thanks Sweetie" Stiles says with a smile. Stiles walks over to the full size mirror to see how she looks.

"Wow." Stiles breathe out in awe. The dress was a black and strapless made from a smooth satin fabric. It flares from waist with a floor hem long slit under which exposes her long legs. The upper bodice has been detailed by diamantes with a brooch at front side waist. The back lace-up closure finishes off the rest. Her hair falls around her face with perfect curls. She looks stunning.

"Lydia was right." Amber says as she admires the dress. “This was your dress.”

"I know, baby, I know." Stiles says as she moves from the mirror to the dresser to grab her jewelry.

Stiles grabs her diamond earrings that Malcolm, Junior, Amber, and her dad got for her two years ago for mother's day. She then grabs her silver charm bracelet that has a charm of a silver howling wolf a gift from Derek on her seventeenth birthday.

"I've never seen that before." Amber says as she watches her mom put the charm bracelet on.

“I know this was a gift from your dad many years ago. I kept it in my jewelry box so I wouldn't lose it." Stiles explains as she runs her finger across the howling wolf.

Stiles then goes to sit on the end of her bed while she grabs the box sitting next to her on the bed and removes the top revealing two pairs of silver heels.

When Stiles finish putting on her shoes go goes to bathroom to finish her makeup. She applies a rosy pink blush to her cheeks and light beige eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

The doorbell rings just as Stiles is putting on her lip gloss.

“I got it mom." Junior yells from down stairs.

"Oh God" Stiles mumbles as tries to finish getting ready before Junior does something to scare or harm Drew.

**XXX**

When Stiles makes it down stairs she sees Drew standing by the front of the door in his black tuxes looking terrified.

She follows his terrified gaze when sees Junior sitting on the floor Indian style disassembling a 9mm silver Beretta.

"Yeah I've been doing this for two years, but I've been to the gun range since I was ten. I'm really good I haven't missed a target yet." Junior says looking up at Drew when he says the last sentence.

Stiles quickly make herself known by clearing her throat. Drew and Junior turned their attention towards her.

"You look really beautiful mom." Junior says giving her a genuine smile.

" Yeah Stiles you look" Drew pauses to look Stiles up and down "Ravishing" Drew says voice now lustful and eyes now gone a shade darker.

Before Stiles can say thank you the sound of a gun being cocked as both adults turning to face the Junior who’s glaring at Drew.

"I should go put this up before it misfires and hits someone." Junior says as he gets up. When he turn towards Stiles she can see the smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"Have a good time mom." Junior whispers as he gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

"Shall we go?" Stiles ask once Junior is gone.

"Ladies first." Drew says as he opens the door for Stiles.

**XXX**

Stiles and Drew pulled up to beautiful white mansion. Stiles could tell this was the place where the event was taking place because of the forty white tables and chair gathered in the backyard. There was a podium positioned in the front of everything. They had waiters in all white outfits with pink ties and belts. Stiles wondered if the attire was Erica idea too.

"Wow." Stiles says in awe. “Erica did a wonderful job.”

"Yeah, she did." Drew says coming to stand by Stiles.

"Well look who's here" Stiles hears a female voice say from behind her.

Stiles and Drew turn around to see Diana in a light pink dress and Derek in his black tux making their way towards them.  

"Hey Diana, Derek" Stiles says. Derek had trimmed up his bread and his hair was styled in it usual style and Stiles swear he looked even sexier now than he did in regular clothes.

"Stiles who's your hot friend?" Diana ask totally ignoring Stiles hey.

"Drew" Stiles says as Diana sticks her hand out to shake Drew hand, but he takes it and kisses it.

"A charmer." Diana smiles.

"You have no idea." Stiles says with an eye roll but a smile on her face.

"Well my charm doesn't work on everybody now does it?" Drew says sending Stiles a smile.

Stiles rolls her eyes again then looks over at Derek who is sending Drew a murderous glare. "You look really handsome tonight Der." Stiles says gaining Derek’s attention. Immediately his death glare disappeared as he walk towards Stiles taking in her appearance.

"You look gorgeous." Derek says with a small smile as he leans in capture Stiles lips.

"Well how about we find a table while these two love birds catch up?" Drew ask Diana who loops her arm through Drew’s arm as he leads her to an empty table.

"Seems like them to hit off." Stiles says after her and Derek pull away.

"Well that would be great" Derek says looking over at Drew and Diana who’s already whispering in each other ears.

"Let's go sit before this thing starts." Derek says as he intertwines Stiles and his fingers before walking towards the table that Drew and Diana was sitting at.

Just as they set down a woman with long red hair and brown eyes came to stand on the podium and introduces herself as Suzie Blackwell. She tells everyone how she was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago and since then has been helping raise awareness for all types of cancer. She admits that she has cancer free for eight months. Suzie tells everyone how the donations will be used to help forward the process to find a more permanent treatment for cancer.

After Suzie steps down from the podium the crowd applauses her and she walks around greeting people as the donations start. Stiles manages gives two thousand dollars away with the collected money of her, her dad, the twins, and Malcolm they like giving to charity when they can. Derek and Drew both give five thousand dollars away. Diana was the one that surprise Stiles when she signed a check for ten thousand dollars.

"Wow you must really care about this cause." Drew says staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"When I was ten my mom died from breast cancer." Diana confesses as she looks down at the table.

At Diana confession Stiles heart goes out to the woman she knows how she feels. Stiles reaches over the table and puts her hand over Diana hand cause the werewolf to look up at her. "I'm sorry for your lost. I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was a child too."

Diana gives Stiles a small smile and thanks her before Stiles pulls back her hand. As she’s pulling her hand back Derek grabs it, looking down at the charm bracelet.

"You still have this?" He ask.

"Yeah why wouldn't I."

"Well I haven't seen you wearing it so I figured you lost it." Derek replies back.

"I keep it in my jewelry box so I don't lose it or your daughter won't take it and that she knows I have it she probably already planning a way to get her hands on it." Amber was known to have sticky fingers every once in a while.

Derek laughs at Stiles before leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips. While they kiss Stiles tries to ignore the little fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Well I'm going to take Ms. Diana here for a dance." Drew says as he gets up and looks over at Diana. "If that's okay with you?"

"I would love to dance." Diana says taking Drew now awaiting hand.

As the two pass Derek and Stiles Drew turns to them "I'm sure we can at least get one dance with our dates before the nights over with?"

"Of course it's the least we can do." Stiles says Derek just nods in agreement.

After a few more minutes of stolen kisses Derek asked Stiles to dance which she accepts. They dance a few feet away from Drew and Diana.

After a couple of songs Drew came over to dance with Stiles as Derek went over to dance with Diana.

The night was coming to an end it was already after eleven.

"So I'm going to give Stiles a ride home. I want to see Amber and Junior so you could come with us Diana." Derek was saying as the four was walking to the cars.

"Or I can give her a ride home... if that's okay." Drew offered.

"Yeah that will be fine...I don't want to impose on their family time any more than I already do." Diana says smiling up at Drew.

"Will that's settled can we go now it's getting kind of chill" Stiles says as the cool October winds starts tp blow. Derek immediately takes off his tux jacket and puts it on Stiles bare arms.

"Can't have you getting sick. I'm sure Lydia will blame me for you not being in the ceremony." Derek says.

After everyone says the goodbyes Stiles is led to Derek's Camaro before they head off to the Sheriff house.

When Stiles and Derek walk into the house they are surprise more Stiles than Derek because Junior and Amber asleep in their bed.

As Stiles goes to change into night clothes Derek goes to sit on her bed next to a sleeping Amber.

She looks so peaceful her hair cover half of her face. Derek leans over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams baby girl. Daddy loves you"

Derek then gets up and walks down the hallway to the guest room where Junior is sleeping. Derek walks over to his son a gives him kiss on the forehead. "Love you buddy."

Junior stirs but doesn’t wake up. Just as Derek gets to the door he hears Junior mumble. "Love you too dad." Derek swears his heart swelled another size at his son’s words.

Derek made it back in Stiles’ room just as she steps out of the bathroom wearing a pair white short shorts and a blue t-shirts with Batman on it. Her hair was still down and curly and her face was makeup free.

She had no idea how beautiful she look to Derek, or the dirty thoughts he had running through his head as her hips swayed from side to side with those shorts on.

"You're Still here" Stiles ask a little surprise.

"I had to give you something before I left." Derek says as he walks towards Stiles.

"What are talking ab-" Stiles silenced by Derek lips pressed against hers. His hand cupping her face as he kissed her. The fluttering feeling returning in Stiles stomach.

“What was that for" Stiles says with a smile on her face.

"Can't a man just kiss his girlfriend for no reason?" Derek says with a smile now on his face as Stiles smile gets wider.

“Yes. Yes he can.” He called her his girlfriend again.

"I should be heading home see you guys tomorrow." Derek says stealing another kiss.

"Yeah. Tomorrow got it." Stiles says.

**XXX**

When Derek pulls up to his house he sees a silver Maserati in his yard it takes him a few seconds to remember that Drew as a silver Maserati and he had drove Diana home.

As Derek parks his car in its regular spot he can hear moaning coming from the guest room/ pool house where Diana is staying.

"Must’ve been one hell of a ride." Derek says to himself as he walks into his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the first half of Lydia and Jackson's renewal ceremony.


	12. The Whittemore Vow's Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of the Jydia Ceremony. Hope you guys like it.

 

 

**Chapter 12: The Whittemore’s Vow Ceremony**

When the girls pulled up in front of the manor the first thing they notice the men and women mowing the lawn and trimming the edges off the heart shapes bushes scattered around the lawn.

"You’re having the ceremony here?" Allison says looking around the yard then to the white brick manor. "This is"

Lydia nods. "Beautiful...perfect I know right." Lydia says walking up the stairs of the manor with a smile on her face. “Come see the inside.”

All the girls only nod in agreement to Lydia’s stamen before they enter the manor. It had been a week since the charity benefit and everything after that was mainly the pack coming together to put the finishing touch on the Whittemore vow renewal ceremony. And today was the day the pack would finally get to see where it was all going down.

The first thing the girls see besides the white brick walls that was trimmed with lights are blue and the white candles that are hosted in the sliver candle holders applied to the wall were the staircase. It went perfect with Lydia’s color theme.

The Staircase was a beautiful white structure. After the first twelve steps the stair break off in two ways one going to the left and one to the right, meeting in the middle to lead out to the balcony.

“You guys will walk up the first twelve steps with your groomsmen" Erica says in a professional voice. "Then you will separate in the center and go to the left and the guys will go to the right we will meet right out here" Erica explain as the girls followed her out to the balcony.

The view was again breathtaking. Over the balcony they could see the rest of the yard. There was more heart shaped bushes and even one shaped as a wolf. There were different types of flower beds outlining the backyard the colors were various colors. There was a brick walk way from the back of the manor to a patio area where you could sit and enjoy the beauty of this place.

“Wow this is so beautiful." Monica says taking the view in once more.

“I know," Lydia says.

As we walked down the staircases Erica and Lydia made a right gesturing to follow. They came to stand in front of two white doors.

"This is where the reception will be held." Lydia says as her and Erica pull the two doors open.

The room was huge it look like it can hold up to two hundred to three hundred guests. There was a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. There was a stage for the live band Jackson and Lydia had hired and enough space for the people so they could still dance. There was also a side door which leads to the patio area they seen from upstairs.

"So you guys like?" Erica ask with a knowing smirk.

Her only response were eye rolls, yeses, and duhs.

"So tomorrow we will be here tonight at seven p.m. to do the rehearsals." Erica informs the girls.

**XXX**

"This is nice." Junior says as he stands at the bottom of the staircase behind his dad looking around the big manor.

“Real nice" Lucas adds as Scotty nods in agreement.

"Okay enough talking let's get this thing started" Erica says as she claps her hand getting everyone's attention. It was time for the rehearsal and make sure everyone knew what they were doing.

Jackson is standing out on the balcony with Pastor Smith. The first couple to go is Danny and Allison being that Danny is the best man and Allison the Maid of Honor. Allison and Danny walk towards with matching grins. Danny holds out his arm letting Allison wrap an arm around his arm. Then they proceeds to walk up the first twelve steps.

“Okay you will stop right here and the photographer will take your pictures then you can go your separate ways." Erica informs everyone.

Danny and Allison pretend to pose for a picture before they separate and make it up outside the balcony. Danny stands behind Jackson while Allison stands in her appointed spot Erica had showed her before they begun the rehearsal.

After Allison and Danny it was Scott and Cora, Isaac and Monica, Erica and Boyd, Stiles and Derek, Christina and Junior, Amber and Scotty, Alisha the flower girl and James the ring bearer walk together.

The manor doors opens and Lydia walks in. Lucas meets her halfway giving her a smile.

"Ready mom?" Lucas ask looping his arm through his mom’s arm.

"Always." Lydia says giving him a smile.

After Lydia and Lucas made it up to where everyone else is. Pastor Smith starts to do his part by renewing their vows. Lydia and Jackson had agreed to write their own vows since they didn't do it when they first got married. So the pack and everyone would hear the vows tomorrow.

After the rehearsal they girls shows the guys the ballroom where the reception will be held.

When they walked in the ballroom they were surprised to see the stage setup with microphones, drums, guitars, and piano. They had at least fourteen tables set up. Seven on the right and seven on the left. Each table was covered in a light blue table cloth and had eight purple chairs to seat people. There was three more six feet tables were lined up by the left side of the wall with eight chairs at each table.

"Those are for the pack." Lydia points out.

"So where are all the guest going to be when you are doing you vow renewal." Amber asks.

"They will be out in the backyard watch off the projector that I’ll set up tomorrow." Danny informs them all.

"Okay, so" Erica drawls getting everyone attention. "Let's go we have get up early."

Everyone nods and agrees, exiting the manor as they all pile up in their car Stiles, Amber, and Junior gets into Derek's Camaro.

As the four make their way towards the sheriff house Junior peeks his between the driver and passenger seat to look at his dad.

"So when can I drive this baby?" Junior ask with a smirk as Derek looks over at him with a small smile.

"I know it's not before I get a chance." Amber jumps into the conversation.

Derek laughs "I'll let you guys drive this anytime you want." Derek then looks over at Stiles who is giving him a glare. “Of course when you two get older like fifteen or sixteen."

"Well that sucks." Junior says as he sits back.

Derek pulls up to the house moments later. He opens his door and gets out to let Junior out the back while Stiles does the same for Amber. Stiles looks over at Derek who is still on the driver side. "You're not coming in," she ask obvious disappointed in her voice.

"No. I have to get up earlier and help Jackson get up to get ready.” Derek says giving Stiles a small smile as he walks around the car to stand in front of Stiles.

Stiles leans in for a goodnight kiss. Just as their lips are about to touch they are interrupted by Junior.

"Jeez, can we get in the house before you two eat each other face. Ouch" Junior says. Stiles and Derek look back at a scowling Junior whose rubbing his arm and a smiling Amber.

"Goodnight Daddy." Amber says as she gives Derek a kiss on the cheek before she runs to the front door to unlock it with her key.

"Night." Junior mumbles still angry from Ambers punch as he follow his sister.

Derek and Stiles manages to hold back their laughter for Junior sake. "So where were we?" Derek says as he cups Stiles face and kisses Stiles soft lips.

Stiles let's out a small moan making Derek smile into the kiss. Stiles wraps her arms around Derek's neck deepening the kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Stiles says after she pulls away to look up at Derek. The kiss causes a shiver of desire to race through her. The same desire she had been feeling since her first date with Derek. If she didn’t release her desire soon she felt like she would exploded.

Derek smiles. "Yeah, me too but I think its best because all I want to do is take-" Derek sentence was cut off by Stiles hand covering his mouth.

"Please. Don't tease me right now." Stiles says. Derek can smell the hint of arousal and lust coming off of Stiles.

"Fine.” Derek agreed. “I won't tease you anymore but I should be going now." Derek says before gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek and walk back to driver side.

“Good night Derek.” Stiles says as she makes her up the driveway and into house.

**XXX**

It was nine thirty when Stiles woke up. Seeing that Amber was not in the bed sleeping next to her Stiles gets up and heads to her dresser and gets a set of clean clothes out then goes to the bathroom for a shower.

After Stiles morning shower she heads down the stairs to the kitchen when her nose picks up the aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. When she walks into kitchen Amber and Junior are cooking breakfast while Malcolm sets the table.

"Good morning mom." Amber and Junior say together never taking their eyes away from food cooking on the stove.

"Morning Stiles." Malcolm says as he turns to face the brunette and gives her friendly smile.

“Good morning." Stiles replies back as she takes a seat at the table.

"I'm surprised to see you Malcolm I thought you would be with Danny." Stiles says making the blonde smile even wider.

"Oh, he was but he had to come get Junior to drive him to Jackson’s house to get ready." Amber says as she carries two plates to the table and places them in front of Stiles and Malcolm.

Junior bring his and Amber plates to the table then takes his seat across from his sister as the four began to eat their breakfast.

During breakfast the four discuss what been going on in their lives for the last few weeks. It was something they did back in Washington.

Malcolm told them how he _really_ likes Danny. How he and Monica are bonding over making spells and exploring their powers, learning things from one another?

Junior tells them about this girl name Ciara. A girl from his school that keeps asking him out. He invited her to the ceremony tonight so they could meet her before he goes out with her. He tells them about his two new friends he made their names are Jared Lovec and Bobby Smith and how they bonded over baseball and music.

Amber tells them about meeting Christina two best friends Megan and Rachel. Amber tells them her Megan get along great but it's something about Rachel she doesn't like. She can smell the jealousy rolling off the girl when she’s around Christina, but doesn't say anything because Christina and Rachel have been friends since preschool. She informs them that she and Christina have planned something for Lydia and Jackson tonight, but wouldn’t go into farther details.

Stiles lets them now in two months she will be flying to Vegas for a business trip with some of the other cooks from Amour. She tells Amber and Junior they will be staying with Derek for those three days she's gone. She tells them she will start going back to Deaton for more training which the twins found interesting. Stiles hadn’t really used her spark in front of the twins except making mountain ash barrier.

They had heard the stories of Jennifer Blake and her mystical druid powers used for evil and always wonder how the power would be used when given to someone with good intentions.  

Soon breakfast was over and Stiles, Amber, and Junior went upstairs to get their dresses and suit.

**XXX**

Lydia had rented a hotel room at the Beacon Hills Hotel another new businesses Stiles had come to learn and according to Lydia no one has killed themselves in this hotel or no supernatural threat.

When Stiles and Amber walks into the hotel room it is 10:40. In the morning. Allison and Cora are sitting in two beige chair getting manicure and pedicure. Christina was walking around the room as she stared down at a printed out sheet of paper in her hands. Stiles couldn't see what was on the paper, but she guessed it had something to do with her big surprise tonight.

"Hey, Aunt Stiles." Alisha says greeting Stiles with a hug. “Hey Amber," she says as she moves to hug the teenage girl.

"Hey Alisha." They say at the same time.

"Where the bride?" Stiles ask looking around for the strawberry blonde.

“She’s in the sauna downstairs." Erica says as she shuts the hotel room door.

"Oh okay, I just came to drop Amber off so I can go to the manor and prepare the food for after the ceremony." Stiles informs the girls.

"Okay.” Erica says as she looks down at her iPad, checking things off her list. “We’ll be there around six so you and Lydia will get your hair and makeup done then."

"Ok.” Stiles nods. “See you guys later.” Stiles says before she heads out the door.

**XXX**

It's about 6:15 p.m. when the girls and the guest start to arrive at the manor. Lucky Stiles had just finish all the food. Stiles had prepare three pans of grilled chicken smothered in a lemon butter sauce, two pans of baked chicken smothered in a light gravy to go with the mashed potatoes, wild chicken rice with broccoli. Two big bowls of salads one a fruit salad the other is just a bowl of Caesar salad. She also made two pans of baked macaroni. She even baked over one hundred and fifty cupcakes the choices were from chocolate, Red Velvet, lemon, and vanilla. The only thing Stiles didn't do was the wedding cake Lydia and Jackson both agreed on a catering company to do their cake.

"Stiles come on you have to shower again before you get dress." Erica says as she wakes into the kitchen wearing her bridesmaid dress and her hair was in its natural blonde curls. She looked hot as usually.

“I'm coming sexy woman." Stiles says washing her hands giving Erica a smirk.

"I do look sexy don't I?" Erica says as she poses in the kitchen doorways making Stiles laugh.

**XXX**

After Stiles takes her another shower and with a spell from Monica to dry her hair she sits next to Lydia who is now getting her hair. Lydia’s hair is curled to perfection as her strawberry blonde hair cascade down her face.

Stiles decides to straighten her hair out before putting on her smoky eye shadow and her clear strawberry lip gloss.

Stiles then slips on her bridesmaid dress before all the girls help Lydia with her dress, shoes, and jewelry.

**XXX**

Erica and Boyd had just went up the staircase meaning it was Stiles and Derek turn. It would be the first time they had seen each other today they had texted a couple times to day but that's about it.

As Stiles look over at her boyfriend she could help the momentary pause of her beating heart, or the sudden movement of butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. Derek was wearing the same suit as the same black suit as the other males with a purple tie, the flower that was pin to his suit was purple too. Derek had shaven giving him that clean cut look. She could barely breathe; she was so taken back by the sexiness of her boyfriend.

As Derek began to move towards her Stiles was brought out of her thoughts and began to move towards him. When she looked up into his eyes she could see his normal light green darker with lust.

"Now who's the tease?" Derek teases as Stiles loops her arm through his arm.

Stiles gives him a smile as they walk up the steps" So I guess you like the dress even though all the bridesmaids have this same dress."

“They do. I didn’t notice.” Derek says honestly. The moment he had walked out to greet the woman his eyes were drawn to Stiles in her powder blue dress. Derek couldn’t help but linger at her long, tone legs—legs that he wanted wrapped around his waist while Stiles dug her nails into his back as she moaned out his name in total ecstasy.

The alpha was pulled out of his thoughts when he and Stiles came to a stop. He manage to compose himself just in time for the photographer to take their picture.

Derek reluctantly pulled away from her and made it up the stairs and out to the balcony.

Stiles looks out over the balcony and sees the guest all sitting or standing watching the flat screen sitting outside, showing Junior and Christina walking up the stairs right now. Unlike the adults Junior, Scotty, James, and Lucas are wearing black suits with blue ties and a blue flower pinned to their suit.

Christina and Amber being the junior bridesmaids have on a strapless light purple, A line sweetheart neckline, tulle dress that has floral appliques and a short hemline.

The trimmed heart shaped edges now have lights glowing around them, illuminating the backyard in a beautifully.

Alisha in her purple pleated bodice with multi-tiered tulle skirt short dress that comes to her knees, leaves a trail of blue flowers on the staircase as she and James walked up them. Stiles notice they are blue orchids, Lydia favorite flower something she always told Jackson in high school.

As Lucas and Lydia come up the stairs Stiles tear her eyes away from the screen to look over at Jackson in his white suit with a big smile on his face and a watery gaze.

**XXX**

"I understand you have decided to write your own vows this time." Pastor Smith says to Lydia and Jackson who just nod.

"Well please go head Jackson." The Pastor nods.

Jackson clears his throat before looking down into Lydia’s green eyes.

"Lydia over twenty something years ago I saw you in Mr. Ronald English classes and I knew instantly I wanted you.” Lydia smiles at Jackson. “I mean I'm Jackson Whittemore I’m known to get what I want." Jackson says the last part in a joking manner which gets some laughs from the pack and guest, and an eye roll from Lydia.

“But at the time I didn't know it was faith working in my favor to meet the woman I would marry someday. When we made it to high school one day I gave you a key which now I can honestly say was the key to my heart and in return you gave me love.” Tears are now streaming down Jackson’s face. “L-Lydia you saved me with that same love when no one else could." The tears were now falling down Lydia and all the girls face as Jackson poured his heart out. "Then when that was over you gave me a beautiful daughter and handsome son...Lydia you gave me a family. You helped fill that empty hole in my heart and for that I will always love and cherish you like the Queen you truly are."

"Thank you Jackson... Lydia your turn." Pastor Smith says.

Lydia takes a deep breath as she wipes her eyes with a tissue Allison had given her during Jackson’s vow.

"Thank God for waterproof mascara" Lydia somewhat jokes making everyone laugh.

"I think I fell in love with you in our freshman year of high school but that was also the time my parents were going through a divorce, so I pushed my feeling to the back of my mind to mask all the emotions I was going through. But the one thing I couldn’t hide was my love for you.” Lydia tells him as new tears gather in her eyes. “Even when you're were an asshole sometimes I stilled loved you...when I tried to hate you I stilled loved you...and the day the doctor said you had died my whole world crumbled down... but I thank God for giving you and I a second chance.” Lydia reaches out her hand to wipe away the tears on Jackson’s face as she continues. “Jackson Whittemore I am completely and unconditionally in love with you as I was when I was fourteen and ten years from now that love will only be multiplied times ten what it is right now." Lydia says as she finish reciting her vows.

Stiles looks around with her teary eyed gaze to see not only is she crying but just about all the guest and the females in the pack are crying. She smiles when she sees the men of the pack all look away at different times trying to hide or wipe away the tears from their eyes.

"Well by the power invested in me I claimed this vow renewal ceremony done you may kiss your—oh okay." Pastor Smith say in a happy tone.

Jackson was pulling Lydia into his arms before the Pastor Smith could finish his sentence. He kissed her with so much passion and longing, it had the banshee remembering the kiss from the first time that got married. Derek cleared his throat and Jackson pulled away from her. Lydia smiled as the crowd broke into applause.

"I love you." Jackson says as he looks down in those green eyes.

"Love you too." Lydia says looking up into Jackson blue eyes before she places another kiss on his lips.

"Can we eat now? I mean I haven't eaten in four hours." Junior says breaking the romantic atmosphere. He rubs his stomach to emphasize his point that he was hungry.

Scotty nodded. "Four hours, thirty seven minutes, and sixteen seconds to be exact and we're starving." Scotty says making everyone laugh. He had become one Stiles favorite people to cook for. The boy ate any and everything—except mushrooms.

"Yeah let's go eat." Jackson says as he and Lydia led the way down the stairs and into the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter you will see Christina's big surprise for her parents and I must warn you things are about to get very rated R for Stiles and Derek and the end of the next chapter , so I'll be adding new tags to the story.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few hours. I just have to make some small tweaks.


	13. I Turn To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here's the second part of the chapter 12.

 

 

**Chapter 13: I Turn To You**

As Stiles looks around the ballroom at all her friends and family she can only smile with happiness because this is all she ever wanted fourteen years.

“Excuse me miss are you looking for someone?" A deep make voice said from behind her as he slip his arms around her waist. Stiles didn't have to guess who voice that was she only dream about it half her life.

"Actually I am he's about six feet, gorgeous green eyes, dark hair, a body I wouldn't mind running hands over, and dare I say the sexiest man in here." Stiles says getting a low growl from Derek chest. Stiles turns around to face Derek who hands never leave her waist. "Tell me you haven't seen anyone around here fitting that description" Stiles ask with a seductive smile.

"He sounds familiar." Derek replies with a smile "anything else about him that I should know."

Stiles puts her arms Derek's neck before she whisper "He's a werewolf the Alpha werewolf to be exact...and he's a great kisser." That gets a raised eyebrow from Derek.

"Well you know I don't want to boast but I've been told I'm a great kisser." Derek says looking into Stiles eyes.

"Ummm....Really" Stiles says with a smirk.

“Yeah really...I can show you if you want I'm a very hands on person." Derek whispers the last part into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles can feel her heart beating faster now and she knows Derek can hear it by the smug grin he as plastered on his face.

"Well that’s good to know.” Stiles smiles as she continues to play along with Derek. “I might need some hands on training later on.”

“I can definitely help you with that." Derek says as he places his forehead against Stiles forehead.

"I holding you to that." Stiles says as she brings her hand to brush Derek’s cheek.

"Fine by me." Derek says as he leans forwards and captures Stiles lips.

As Stiles and Derek were kissing they didn't hear Junior approaching until he cleared his throat making both adults break apart and look at him.

"Well this is awkward." Junior says sarcastically with an eye roll. "Ciara I would like you to meet my parents... mom, dad this is Ciara a friend from school." Junior says as he introduces Stiles and Derek to a girl with olive skin, brown wavy hair, and hazel eyes she was a beautiful teenage girl wearing a light pink dress.

"Well it's nice to me you Ciara. I've heard a lot about you" Stiles lied because she only heard about this girl this morning.

"Well it nice to meet you two Mr. and Mrs. Hale." Ciara says in a light sweet voice. She didn't notice the way Stiles and Derek stiffen up.

Junior of course caught the stiffening of his parents and being the caring son he is decided to say something to cut the tension before it got noticeable. “So Ciara was wondering if I could go to the movies with her Sunday and maybe the arcade afterwards."

Thankful for the tension breaker Stiles and Derek look at each other communicating with their eyes before Stiles turn to Junior and his friend "Sure why not?" Stiles says before Derek speaks "But we will like to talk to the parents first."

"Okay I'll get them before tonight is over with." Ciara says excited.

Junior then pulls Ciara away to the dance floor as the band plays a fast upbeat song.

"He called me dad." Derek says and Stiles didn’t have to look up to see Derek grinning, she could hear it in his voice.

“I heard." Stiles smiles as she rest her body against Derek's body looking up to give him a big happy smile.

After a few more second of looking around at the pack who are all having a blast Lydia and Jackson are talking and laughing with some guest. Erica and Boyd are on the dance floor dancing along with Isaac, Monica and their son Patrick. Amber and Scotty are also on the dance floor dancing together. Christina and her boyfriend Robert are sitting down at one of the tables eating with John and Melissa. Junior and Ciara are on the dance floor. Scott and Allison had disappeared about fifteen minutes ago to do only God knows what, leaving Alisha to sit and talk with Erica and Boyd son James. Cora is at the bar with her fiancé Michael and Peter. Even Drew and Diana are in a back corner talking. Danny and Malcolm are talking to Deaton.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek ask when he see Stiles looking around the room at everyone having fun.

"I would love too she says as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor just as a slow romantic song comes on.

**XXX**

After another twenty minutes of dancing to slow, fast, even the electric slide song there was the sound of a microphone being tapped as the song the DJ was playing faded out.

Everyone attention turned to the person on the stage. It was Christina.

"Ummm... I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and ask my mom and dad to come and stand in the middle of the dance floor and everyone else could step into the background." Christina say as nice sweet voice.

Lydia and Jackson walk to the center of the dance floor as people step back.

"What did we miss?" Scott ask coming to stand by Stiles and Derek.

Stiles about to reply when she looks over at her best friend. Scott hair looked like he just got out of bed, he had lipstick on the side of his neck, his tie was undone and the flower gone. She looked over at Allison who hair had was pinned up early tonight and is now down and doing a lousy job covering the hickeys on her neck. Stiles actually felt a little envious of the married couple that they just had sex and no one interrupted them.

God, forbid she and Derek try that and no doubt the entire wedding party would catch them.

"Nothing yet." is all Stiles says before turning back to Christina.

"Mom and Dad I wanted to give you something to show how much I love you and how happy I am that you have been together for almost your entire lives and then I realized I have no money." That last part got a laugh out the audience. "So I thought about what I could do for two of the best parents in the world and tonight when I heard you guys vows I know I got the right surprise so without further ado Amber, and Megan can you come up here and the rest of you who's helping.”

Amber steps up on stage followed by three more people Stiles recognizes as one of Christina and Amber friend—a girl with light brown skin, a small frame, brown eyes, and long, brown hair—from  earlier tonight as Megan. The other three teenagers were two boys and a girl. The other girl follows Megan to the two microphones place a few feet away from Christina. As one boy go to sit behind the drums the other one picks up a guitar and Amber sits at the piano.

"Mom, Dad I would like to dedicate this song to you. If you listen to words you will understand why I picked it." Christina says.

"She can sing?" Junior asks Scotty as they stand in front of Stiles. He also wondered why his two new friends Jared—a tall, lanky, blue eyed, blonde boy with a buzz cut hair cut—and Bobby—a light-skinned, lean, medium height, browned eyed teenage boy—was making their way on the stage with his sister and pack mate. Bobby sat at the drums as Jared picked up the guitar the band had left on stage.  

"Oh yeah.” Scott beams at Junior. “She has an amazing voice."

“It called I turn to you.” She announces before nodding to the group behind her that she was ready. Stiles recognized the title of the song instantly—it was one of her favorite songs in the 90s. She also found it kind of funny that Christina Whittemore was going to sing a Christina Aguilera song. The teenager with the guitar begins to play soft notes the boy on the drum plays a slow tempo, before Amber presses down on the keyboard just as Christina begins to sing.

_“When I'm lost… in the rain… in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way… When I'm scared, losing ground…when my world is going crazy…You can turn it all around yes…”_ She sings soulfully as she looks around the ballroom, her voice getting stronger and louder.

_“And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top...You're always there givin' me all you've got_ …”

Goosebumps form along Stiles arms at Christina grabs the mic out of its stand and she starts to move along the stage. Stiles and Junior’s eyes lock briefly on each other, both having been surprised and truly impressed by the Christina’s powerful vocals. Jackson as pulled Lydia against him as they begin to sway to the beat of the song.

_“For a shield from the storm, for a friend… for a love to keep me safe and warm…I turn to you…For the strength to be strong… for the will to carry on… For everything you do for everything that's true I turn to you….yes.”_

Amber piano playing, the soft pitter patter of the drums, and the string of the guitar tempos all escalate with a slight dramatic beat as they build up to the second verse.   

_“When I lose… the will to win… I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything…'cause your love is so amazing,”_

_“Cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend… you're always on my side… givin' me faith to get me through the night.”_

Megan and other girl that's doing backup finally join Christina as she does Adlib and runs through the rest of the song.

_“For a shield (for a shield) From the storm (from the storm) For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm. (For a love to keep me safe and warm.)”_

_“I turn to you. (I turn to you)For the strength (for the strength) To be strong for the will to carry on. For everything you do I turn to you. (oh yeah oh)”_

_“For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain. For truth that will never change. For someone to lean on.”_

The crowd is swaying along with the beat of the song. When Christina hits and hold the note while her backup singers do the chorus the crowd claps and scream out of joy.

_“For a heart I can rely on through anything. For the one who I can run to.”_

_“Oh yeah”_

_“(I turn you oh yeah)”_

_“For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (to keep me safe and warm, yeah)”_

_“I turn to you (I turn to you) For the strength (for the strength yea) To be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do (everything you do) For everything that's true”_

_“For everything you do”_

_“For everything that's true”_

As the song comes to an end Jackson dips Lydia then bring her up slow to place a passionate kiss on her lips while Christina finish her last note.

_“I turn to you….”_ She sings as she smiles at her parents and give them a wink.

**XXX**

"How was that?" Amber ask as she runs through the crowd of people applauding them on their performance over to her pack.

The only people in the pack that didn’t know Christina could sing was Stiles, Malcolm, and Junior. That hadn’t surprised the pack, putting it all together without anyone knowing was what had the pack stunned.

"Wow.” Scotty beamed at his girlfriend. “You guys were amazing."

Jackson and Lydia walk over to the pack with Christina following behind. The werewolf and banshee couldn’t wipe the proud, slightly smug grins off of their face. Their daughter had just killed it.

"Thanks." Christina says hearing Scotty praise. She turns to Junior who is giving her a look like he never seen her before. "What did you think?" She ask as she cross her arm and narrow her eyes at the teen wolf waiting for his arrogant comment.

To Christina surprise Junior didn't give one of his snarky comment. "You guys were amazing." Junior says with a genuine smile.

"Oh." Christina says her eyes soften as she smiles back. "Thanks."

"Of course,” Junior drawls. “I would have done much better." He says smugly.

Christina just scoffs at that and turns to walk away back to the dance floor, whispering about cocky werewolf idiots making the werewolves in the pack chuckle.

**XXX**

It was a little after ten when the guest started to leave. Stiles and Derek had meet Ciara parents like she promised before they left after agreeing Junior can go on his date.

As Stiles was sitting at the table eating a red velvet cupcake Cora approached her.

"Hey Stiles." The brunette werewolf says casting a smile towards Stiles.

"Hey Cora." Stiles says giving her boyfriend sister a smile.

“We’re about to go and we're taking Junior and Amber to stay the night." Cora says like it no big deal. Stiles gives Cora a confused look before replying. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to get to know my niece and nephew more...plus I think you and Derek can use the alone time if you know what I mean." Cora says wiggling her eyebrows.

Stiles thinks about it for few seconds before agreeing but making sure Cora doesn't tell Derek of this so she could surprise him.

**XXX**

Derek pulls up to his house a little bit after 10:30p.m. as he gets out of the car he uses his werewolf powers to listen for anything out of the ordinary. He can hear the animals in the woods running around, the water from the lake where he and Stiles made love for the first time crashing against the land. What he doesn't pick up is Diana heartbeat from the guest room meaning she’s at Drew's.

Derek makes his way into his house and locks the front door before going down the short hallway towards the kitchen and his bedroom. As he walks through the hallway he begins to untie his tie from around his neck.

When Derek passes the kitchen and walks to his bedroom door he opens it and walks in kicking his dress shoes off in the corner. Derek ears pick up a sound of a car pulling up in his drive way.

_'I guess she didn't stay at Drew's.'_ Derek thinks to himself as he heard the engine die and a door close.

Derek removes his black socks and throws into his dirty clothes hamper. Derek then gets up to walk to the bathroom to take a shower when there's a knock on the front door.

With a sigh Derek turns around and makes his way towards the front door. As he gets closer there's another knock. "I'm coming!"

When he gets to the door there is another knock Derek unlocks the door and pulls it open. "What do you want?" Derek snapped at the person on his porch.

When Derek finally realizes who the person is his face and temper softens. "Stiles"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I can come back if you’re busy." Stiles says standing on the porch with a black coat on because of the October wind.

"No." Derek says quickly "I'm not busy I was just about to take a shower. Do you need something...are the kids okay" Derek questioned her as panic start to set in.

“The kids are fine" Stiles says with a smile. “But I do need something" Stiles says her voice going dangerously low.

"What do you need?" Derek ask.

"You." Stiles says lustful as she walks towards Derek and pulls him into a kiss.

Derek doesn't fight the kiss, instead he pulls Stiles into the house then kicks the front door close. She threw her arms around his neck and holds on tightly, as he devours her mouth with his. His hands continued to grip her tightly, lifting her completely off the ground and he turns them so her back was pressed up against the door.

"Are you sure" Derek ask as he pulls back looking into Stiles eyes. He doesn’t think he could handle it if she came to her senses and stopped this whole thing.

Stiles nods frantically as she wraps her legs around Derek. “Hell, yes.” Stiles said as she grounded her ass against the erection in Derek’s pants.

A rush of heat hit Stiles when Derek eyes flashed red.

"Derek. Bed. Now." Stiles manages to moan out, right before Derek lips captures her again.

She could felt Derek nod, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly a rush of cool air brushes pass Stiles and when she opens her eyes she sees she no longer in the living room, but in Derek’s bedroom.

Derek had used his wolf speed.

Derek laid her on the bed. “You’re so beautiful Stiles.”

Stiles sit up in the bed, reaches up and yanks the dress shirt open. Buttons scatter across the room. She looks up to meet Derek’s red eye gaze. “You have too many clothes on.”

Derek chuckled darkly. “So do you.” He said removing the black coat she had being wearing over the powder blue bridesmaids dress.

Connecting their lips, once more she whimpered deep in her throat. “Hurry up,” she moaned, her entire body feeling like it was on fire.

Derek reached out and ripped the dress off of Stiles’ body and then stripped out of his shirt and pants.   His hands roamed from her beautiful breasts, down her thighs and back up again, all the while he licked a trail down her neck.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moans when he grinds his hips into her core.

Stiles gasp in shock when Derek slips her bra off and lowers his head and taking her nipple in his warm mouth. She arches her back as he continues to massage the aching nipple, reaching down to hold his head close to her body. He nipped at the swollen bud and then licks over the spot, making another moan escape her body. He switches to the other side, giving her other breast equal attention, before continuing his journey down her body. He wanted to explore every single inch of her he’d missed out on over the long awaited years.

Stiles lifts her ass off the bed when as she feels Derek pull down her panties. She grips the sheets when she feels Derek’s tongue flicker out over the pink flesh of her womanhood. “Jesus,” She mutters out breathless. She didn’t think she could hold out much longer if Derek continues to do that. She wanted him inside of her now.

Her need only intensified when Derek slipped a finger inside and discovered she was more than ready for him. He crawled quickly up her body and then locked his lips back with hers.

Stiles took everything she could from him. She was rubbing her hands all over his bulging muscles as she squirmed to bring them closer. “Please Derek,” she cried out.

Derek opens the dresser of the nightstand and pulls out the box of condoms Jackson had brought for them a few months back. Slipping out of his boxer, Derek opens the box before ripping the condom open and sliding on his erection.

He spread Stiles’ legs apart and then rubs his engorge member along her folds. The heat and scent of her arousal was making his head light. She was so wet and hot for him. He grips her hips and thrust deep inside her in one quick motion. She cried out, as he filled her up with his full length.

He paused for a moment, so Stiles could adjust to his size. A moment passed. “You okay, Stiles.”

Stiles nods knowing that Derek can see her in the dark room with his wolf eyes. “Y-yeah.” She wiggles her hips and that all it takes for Derek to start thrusting in and out of her at a hard, and fast pace.

Stiles fingers dug into Derek’s back as he continues to move in and out of her. Good God. He was better than she had remembered. Derek’s lips captured her again. He began thrusting into her harder and faster, when he felt Stiles’ womanhood began to tighten and her body stiffen.

 A sharp desire washed through Stiles. She gasped out loud and her mouth opened wide, releasing him from their kiss. She throws her head back into the bed and cried out and stars exploded behind her eyes as her body starts convulsing around him.

A few more thrust and Derek came with a roar that echoed throughout the house. It was the most intense orgasm he’d had in fourteen years.  He fell against her sweat slickened body. They were both breathing in deep gasps of air.

Stiles moans when Derek pulls out and removes the condom. She stares greedily at her boyfriend as he stands in all his naked glory and disappears in the bathroom. The sound of toilet being flush makes Stiles wonder did he flush the condom, but the thought are quickly forgotten when Derek reenters the bedroom and her eyes strayed down to his still half aroused member.

“You want to go again?” Stiles snaps her gaze back up to his face when she hears his question.

A sheepish grin spreads across Stiles’ face. “What if I do?” She could go all night if it was with Derek.

Derek lips curved into a smile as he came to hover over Stiles. She could feel him fully hard again against her. “I have no problem with that. I told you earlier I was very hands on. ” Derek grinned as his eyes trailed over Stiles’ curvy body. When he gaze snaps back up to her he grin widens before he kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't know the song Christina performs is I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera
> 
> I hoped you all like the Derek and Stiles scene at the end.
> 
> Next Chapter you will all get to meet Cora's fiance Micheal and find out where Cora, Peter, and Micheal had been the earlier chapters.


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> So sorry about the long wait. 
> 
> I'm actually going to upload Chapter 15 too later on today because Chapter 16 is when everything start to happen. 
> 
> Oh for Cora's fiance Michael I pictured Chase Crawford.

 

 

**Chapter 14: The Morning After**

When Derek woke up the first thing he noticed was Stiles wasn't in the bed. Derek gave his muscles stretch, then opened his sense up to find his mate.

Sex still lingered strongly in the air in the bedroom from Derek's and Stiles’ love making that lasted way past one in the morning.

Music played, lowly from the other side of the bedroom. He could hear Stiles singing along to the upbeat song as the smell of bacon and eggs drifted into the bedroom.

 

Stiles didn't hear him. Derek leaned against the wall as he watched Stiles sing and dance along to the song as she cooked breakfast in only the white dress shirt she had ripped off of him last night.

 

Derek lips curled up slightly when Stiles starts to sing into a wooden spoon as if it was a microphone.

 

_“I never miss a beat.”_ Stiles sings as she strikes a pose with one hand held in the air, while the other holds the wooden spoon inches away from his mouth. _“I'm lightning on my feet.”_ She slides to the left across the kitchen floor. _“And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
that’s what they don't see, mmm-mmm.” _ Stiles waggles her finger in the air.

 

Highly amused, Derek moves silently to sit behind the kitchen island as Stiles starts bouncing in place as the beat becomes faster. It was clear where Junior got his singing chops from.

_  
“I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)…I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go).”_ Stiles sings as she shakes her shoulders from left to right repeatedly in quick motions.   __  
“And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm…That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm.”  
  


_“But I keep cruising.”_ Stiles sings as she gyrating her hips slowly, giving Derek a perfect view of the light blue, lace panties she’s wearing when the white dress shirt raises up. _“Can't stop, won't stop grooving…It's like I got this music.”_ Stiles rolls her neck around slowly. _“In my mind…Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

With three quick hip thrusts Stiles spins around only to be startled by Derek sitting at the kitchen island. Snapping her mouth shut and feeling the heat raise to her cheek Stiles stares wide-eyed at her grinning boyfriend.

Derek eyes briefly drift away from Stiles face down to her breast in the matching light blue, lace bra. Stiles clears her throat drawing Derek attention back up to her beautiful flushed face. “How long have you been there?”

A smile tugs at Derek’s lips. “Long enough.”

Stiles sighs. “Well…this is embarrassing.”  

Derek stood and made his way around the island until he’s standing right in front of Stiles. “No.” Derek says with a shake of his head. “It was actually kind of hot.” He tells her as he places each one of his hands on one side of her hips.

Stiles swallows hard and when she speaks her voice noticeably breathless. “Really?”

 

“Definitely.” Derek says before her leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips.

  
Stiles rested her hands on Derek’s chest as she manage to look up at him. “A-are you hungry?”

Derek stared down at her, his green eyes lit with a mild red glow as his hands moved upwards in at slow pace. “Starving.” He stated in a deeper voice.

Stiles licked her lips. “Ummm…good. Great. I cooked breakfast.”

The smell of Stiles arousal hit Derek hard, but so did the smell of the food she had manage to make for him. Eyes returning back to green, he gives her a smile. “You know I can get used to this?”

“What?”

“You in nothing but your underwear and my shirt.”

Stiles laughs. “Well I didn’t have much of a choice you ripped my dress.” Stiles says poking Derek’s chest.

“I did get kind of carried away last night.”

Stiles flashes Derek a smile. “You were amazing last night.” Slipping out of Derek’s arms she begins to put the breakfast on the two empty plates on the counter.

Derek lips curve into a smile as he grabs two glasses out of the cabin, sitting them on the island and moving to the refrigerator to grab the orange juice and filling each glass up. Stiles place both plates on the island before she and Derek enjoy their breakfast.

During breakfast Stiles phone that was plugged into the wall and still playing music dinged. Getting up from the island Stiles picked up her phone and read the text from her daughter.

_Amber: Are we going to go get our Halloween costumes today._

With pursed lips, she quickly types back. _‘Yeah, be there in 30 mins.’_

“Who’s that?” Derek asked from the island.

Peering over her shoulder she meets Derek’s gaze. “Your daughter. She wants to go get her Halloween costume today.”

Derek shrugs. “Okay. Tell her we’ll be there shortly.”

Putting her phone down back on the counter Stiles makes her way back over to her sit. “I already did.”

Once both plates are empty Derek takes Stiles and his plate to the sink before he starts to draw dish water. “I’ll clean up. You go take a shower and then when an stop at your dad’s to pick you up some clothes.”  


Stiles shakes her head. “No need. I have clothes in the car.”

“I’ll get it.” Derek offers only for Stiles to stop in.

“You can’t.” She says suddenly. “I surrounded the house with mountain ash.” She hadn’t forgotten all her training from Deaton.

Derek cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“So no-one could interrupt us this time.” Stiles explained.

“That was a great idea.”

“I know.” Stiles says in matter-of-fact tone before she exits the kitchen outside to her jeep. When she makes her way back inside Derek has his back turned as he washes the dishes.

Throwing her bag on bed Stiles pulls out some clean underwear and clothes before she disappears into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Stripping out of Derek’s shirt and her underwear Stiles steps into the shower.

A moan escapes past her lips as the hot water hits her skin. Grabbing the soap, Stiles begins to clean herself. A moment later Stiles eyes snapped open when she heard the shower door open.

A slow smile stretched Derek’s lips. “I figured we could conserve water if I joined you.”

Grinning, she moved back to make room for Derek. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely.” Derek said as his eyes racked over Stiles’ naked body. When he looked back up at Stiles his eyes were no longer green, but alpha red.

She smiled. She was really happy she wasn’t a wolf right now because she was sure she would have glowing eyes to. Tossing the bar of soap and the small towel to Derek she turns her back towards him, before adding. “I’ll wash you if you wash me.”

“I like the way you think Ms. Stilinski.” Derek whispered in her ear as he slid his hands down her stomach.

Stiles breath caught when she felt Derek mouth on her neck.

Maybe Amber should make that thirty minutes into a hour.

**XXX**

Stiles stared up at the white and blue two story house as Derek pulled up into the driveway behind Cora’s black Camry.

 

“So this is where Cora and Michael stay?” Stiles asked. It wasn't that far from Lydia and Jackson’s home.

 

Derek turns the jeep off. “Yeah. It was Michael’s grandparents’ home. They gave it to him when he finished college and moved to Miami.”

 

Stiles didn't know Michael as well as the pack had gotten to know him over the years, but over the last month she had gotten to know him and talk to him she liked him. What she was able to find out about Michael was that he had been raised in one of the neighboring towns from a wealthy family that co-owned a construction company with another wealthy family from New Orleans. He’s a genuinely a good hearted, smart person with a sense of humor.

 

And the most important was that he was completely in love with Cora.

 

As if Stiles had somehow summoned the brunette by her thoughts Cora came walking out of her home as she and Derek climbed out of her jeep.

 

The second Stiles met Cora’s gaze she met with a knowing grin. “I see you guys took advantage of that alone time.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about?” Stiles denied even as she felt the blush creep up her neck onto her cheeks.

 

“Cora.” Derek calls outs in a warning before he places a kiss her cheek. When he's pulls back he flashes his sister a wolfish grin. “Leave her alone.”

  
Cora rolled her eyes before turning to head back into her house. Stiles intertwined her fingers with Derek as they enter the home.

Cora led them to the living room. Stiles takes in the sight of the room. The first thing she notice is the fire place that is still lit.  Above the fireplace there was a shelf lined with pictures of Cora and Michael, the pack, and of an old couple, Stiles guessed those were probably Michael’s grandparents that left him the house.

Stiles then looks around noticing the walls decorated with more pictures, flowers, and candles up on them.

Cora gestures for them to sit on the tan colored couch across from her as she sits in a matching colored recliner. The only thing that is between them is a brown coffee table.

"This is nice." Stiles says once she sits down. It felt like a home.

"Thanks.” Cora smiled. “Michael and I picked it out together."

“So how was New York and Malia?” Derek asked. He really needed to go check on his little cousin soon.

It had been revealed to Stiles after that day of getting caught making out with Derek, by Peter and Cora that the two werewolf and Michael had been staying in New York with Peter’s daughter Malia, who was having her first baby with her were-coyote husband Jason.

Stiles hadn’t seen Malia since before she left town, so to here that she and Peter had reconnected and had a real father/daughter bond made Stiles extremely happy. After the whole saving Lydia from Eichen House and her blowing half of his skull off with her scream, Peter was snapped out of his Trans dream Dr. Valack had put him in and had tried to mend the relationships he destroyed when he was power hungry.

“It was amazing.” Cora smiles. “Little Jason is too cute.” Stiles didn’t miss the way Cora smile widen when she mention Malia’s son. “I don’t know who held him more, his parents or Kira when she came to visit, or Michael.”

Derek and Stiles both looked at each other having the same thought. Someone got baby fever.

"Speaking of Michael how's the reconstruction of the school in _Miller Vill_ going." Derek ask.

"They should be done by December.” Cora tells them. “I've seen the blueprints from Michael and think the school is going to be bigger and better than it was before."

"So is that how you two met he was helping build something?" Stiles ask. She hadn’t gotten the story of how the two had met yet.

"Yeah, he was actually head constructor for rebuilding Derek's house." Cora says.

Stiles eyes go wide. "He built that beautiful house? So you guys been together for ten years?" Stiles asks as she remembers Derek telling her about rebuilding the Hale Manor four years after she had left.

Both Hales chuckle. "Yeah.” Cora nods. “We were friends for three years, then we made the step to start dating—" Cora and Derek head suddenly turn towards the hallway, but before Stiles can asked what wrong she hears the sound of a key in the lock, and the front door opening.

A moment later the twins and Michael walk into the living room with grocery bags. Derek stands and takes the bags from the twins before they all follow Michael into the kitchen. Derek and Michael return to the living room as the sound of the twins putting up the groceries could be heard from the living room.

"Hey Stiles.” Michael says flashing the brunette a dazzling smile.

Stiles returns the smile. “Hi Michael.”

Michael stands about six feet tall, lean athletic build, short, dark brown hair and the most stunning dark blue eyes that rivaled Jackson’s and Isaac’s eyes. The dark blue dress shirt on and black jeans he's wearing only bring out the color even more. This guy could gives Jackson a run for his money in the looks department.

"So what were you three talking about before we got back?" Michael asked as he took a seat next to Cora.

“How we met?" Cora tells him intertwining their fingers together.

Michael laughed. "Oh God, let me tell you it wasn't easy.” He gestures with his thumb. “I don’t know if you know this, but she can be really stubborn." Michael says with a smile.

Cora rolls her eyes while Derek tries not to laugh. "I don't know why you're laughing your just as stubborn as she is and so are twins. I swear all the Hales are stubborn." Stiles says getting a glare from Derek but it held no type of threat behind it.

"Hey" The twins yell from the kitchen which had Stiles and Michael laughing.

"I like you Stiles and it's good to have another human in this pack." Michael says. So he did know about the supernatural.

Stiles smiles then nods "Same here. We should get together sometime so you know we can talk freely and swap stories about these two without eavesdropping werewolves."

Cora and Derek met each other gaze and shake their heads.

"That sounds like a plan." Michael says just as his phone goes off. Michael takes his phone out and looks at the number.

“Sorry it's my brother. I have to take this."

"Tell Ricky I say hi." Cora assures him before gives he gives her a quick kiss on the lips and exits the room to answer his phone.

Junior and Amber walk into the living room.

"What are you guys doing today?" Cora ask.

"Amber texted us this morning about going get Halloween costumes.” Derek tells his sister. Halloween was a week in a half away.

"Mike and I already have our costumes." Cora says.

"What are yawl going as?" Amber ask. She highly doubt she would get the same outfit as her aunt but who knows.

"It's a surprise" Cora says.

"Well we need to get theirs." Derek says looking over at his son and daughter. "You guys ready.”

They nod before everyone stands. Amber and Junior walk over to Cora and give her a hug.

"Hope you two come spend the night again soon." Cora says as she hugs her niece and nephew.

"We will." The twins say at the same time.

Cora leads them to the front door just as Michael was making it back in the house off of the phone.

"Awe you guys leaving already?" Michael asked.

"Yeah but we'll be back to visit" Amber says.

"Plus, you promised a ride on your dirt bike." Junior says making Stiles and Derek head snap up at Michael with a questioning look.

Michael just gives them a smile before he looks back down at Junior. "I don't have problem with it but you still have to ask your parents."

Junior turn around to look at his parents with sad, pleading eyes. He even went as far as pouting his lips.

Stiles and Derek look at each other trying not to laugh at their son childish action.

"I don't see a problem Scotty and Lucas rides his dirt bike every chance they get." Derek says only to burst out laughing when Junior lets out a ‘whoop!’ and punches the air with his fist.  

Junior than turns his awaiting gaze onto Stiles. "I promise I'll love you a million times more than I already do."

Stiles lips tugged into a small smile. "A million times more huh?"

"A billion, trillion" Junior says as he flails his arms around wildly.

"That's a lot of love." Stiles laughs out. Stiles rolls her eyes in a playful manner before looking at her son. “I guess you can ride."

Junior grabs his parents into a tight, strong hug while he repeatedly thanks them over and over again.

**XXX**

"So what type of costumes are you guys looking for?" Stiles ask once the four of them entered the costume shop.

The shop was like a huge warehouse full of costumes but it was organized by sex, age group, and the type of costume, and color of costume.

"Yeah we've all decided to dress up as our favorite hero." Amber says just as a young woman makes her way towards them.

"Hello is there something I can help you with today?" The young girl says giving me them genuine smile.

"I think we can find what we're looking for, but if we need you we call you." Derek says looking down at her name tag then looks back at her face. "Kayla."

“Okay." Kayla says then turns to go to another customer.

"So how about Junior and Derek go pick out their costumes, and us girls go do the same." Stiles suggest as she and Amber began to walk off.

"I don't do Halloween." Derek says loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

Stiles, Amber, and Junior stop in mid walk to turn look at Derek. Stiles gives Derek a look like he just fucked up. Junior look is more of a _of- course- you- don't._ But it’s Amber’s face—which is crushed—that has Derek rephrasing his words.

"I mean I do celebrate Halloween. I just don't do costumes."

"Well you have to." Amber exclaimed. "We're a family this is what we're supposed to do and now that you're finally with us I just thought—" Amber stops her rumble and looks down to the ground trying to hold back the tears.

Derek felt his heart drop in his stomach for bring his daughter on the verge of tears. Derek walks over and kneel down in front of Amber. Putting both his hands on her shoulders giving them a soft squeeze.

“Hey." Derek says in a soft soothing voice making Amber look at him. "You're right we are a family and families dress up for Halloween. So you and your mom go find your costumes while your brother and I go find ours."

All Amber ever wanted growing up was a dad. Someone who would love, and protect her unconditionally. She wanted to be daddy little girl like all her friends. She wanted a dad someone she could've introduced to her friends when they came over to her house, but she didn't have that growing up. She had to watch other girls with their dads laughing, hugging, and even arguing she wanted that too and now that she finally had her dreams in her grips she wasn’t going to let anything ruin this for her, her mom, and even her brother.

Amber throws her arms around Derek’s neck and hugs him. While Derek was hugging Amber back he looks up to see Stiles giving him a small smile. Amber looks over to see Junior standing behind them.

Junior looks down at his sister and mouths ' _daddy little girl'_. Amber sticks her tongue out at him which causes him to laugh. He was just happy his mom and sister were finally happy. It was all he ever wanted for them.

Junior clears his throat after a few moments. “So we gonna do this are not."

"Yeah," Amber says as she pulls out of the hug and smiles at her dad. “We’re doing this.”

**XXX**

Costume shopping went smoothly after the little family moment. Everyone found their costumes pretty quick. When Junior picked out his costume Amber laughed when Junior asked her what was so funny her only reply was you will find out later.

After leaving the costume shop Derek took everyone out to eat outside of Beacon Hills at a little burger joint.

There were texts and calls from the pack wondering where they were. Derek just replied: _Out with my family. Stop texting us._

After the Burger joint they made their way to the sheriff's house so Stiles, Amber, and Junior could grab some clothes to take with them back to Derek’s home. Derek and the sheriff made comfortable small talk while they were doing that.

It was around five in the evening when they made it back. They all decide to watch a movie as a family. The movie they chose was _The Avengers_.

Derek and Stiles were curled up on the couch while Junior sit on floor in front of the couch while Amber seat next to him. During the movie sometimes Derek would rub his fingers through Junior or Amber hair and give Stiles soft kisses on her cheek or her temple. His wolf seem content with the contact of his mate and pups and scenting them as his.

Even before the movie was over everyone was dozing off so Derek got up off the couch before he could fell asleep. Without waking a sleeping Stiles he picked up Amber first and carried her up to the room she slept in the last times she was here. With a goodnight kiss on the forehead Derek made his way back down stairs and picked up Junior and carried him up to his room wishing him a goodnight as he ruffs his hair.

Derek makes it back down stairs to see Stiles still sleeping. Derek picks her up bridal style Stiles arm going around Derek's neck while her face is up against his chest her brown hair hiding her beautiful face. He listens to her slow and steady heartbeat letting him know she is still sleep.

Derek lays Stiles gently on the bed before he removes his basketball shorts and his t-shirt leaving him only in his boxers. Derek slides into bed next to Stiles pulls her closer to him, and smelling her intoxicating scent they he couldn't forget if he tried.

"I love you Stiles." Derek whispers into his sleeping mate’s ear. Derek than closes his eyes listening to the sound of three heart beats which sends him off to join them in lala land.

Derek also missed the smile that stretches across Stiles’ face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 will be uploaded in a few hours.
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Spark, Halloween, and Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that second upload today like I promised.
> 
> This Chapter is just a filler chapter and has a time jump in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter has a lot more action and the introduction to some of the villains for this story.

 

**Chapter 15: Spark, Halloween & Thanksgiving**

"Okay Stiles why don't we start you off with something of the easy. Can you make a small mountain ash barrier?” Deaton asked motioning towards the table where there were labeled jars with different kind of color powdered substances in them.

Like Stiles had told the twins and Malcolm the day of Lydia and Jackson’s renewal ceremony she would be starting her training with Deaton again so she can help out the pack.

So this is how Stiles finds herself at the Animal Clinic after work with Deaton and Scott.

"Yeah.” Stiles shrugged her shoulders. “Why not I'm a master with that one."

Deaton walks over to the metal table and picks up the jar with the familiar black powder. “Scott can you go stand in the middle of the floor while Stiles forms a barrier around you?”

Scott nods and walks to the center of the room as Deaton hands Stiles a handful of mountain ash.

"Now Stiles as you know a werewolf and other supernatural creatures won't be able to pass once it’s down." Stiles nods waiting for Deaton to get to the point. “You also know some threats don’t travel or attack alone. So I want you to surround Scott with the mountain ash and try to expand throughout this room."

"What?" Stiles could form a perfect circle of mountain ash for days, but she had never even thought about trying to expand the circle with her mind.

"Will the mountain ash to expand around the room. You can do this all you have to focus and believe in yourself." Deaton says in a calming, but encouraging voice.

"Come on Stiles you can do this." Scott encouraged.

Stiles looked up at her best friend since childhood giving her a lopsided grin. Stiles takes a deep breath as she makes her way towards Scott she stops about 10 feet in front of Scott.

Stiles closes her eyes as she begins to let the mountain ash fall out of her hand as she walks around Scott while seeing the mountain ash surround Scott in her mind’s eye. When Stiles felt the last of the mountain ash leave out of her hand she open her eyes to see the circle completely surrounding Scott.

“The easy parts over." Deaton says. “Now expand it.”

"How do I do that exactly?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Focus on the on mountain ash. Feel its energy and see it then envision the circle getting bigger until it surrounding the room." Deaton says.

With another sigh Stiles did as she was told she focused on the black circle around Scott. After a minute of mentally chanting the  same mantra over and over ' _expand through this room'_ and looking at the circle and it still hadn't moved or gave off some type of energy.

“Okay, Stiles just stop thinking so much just clear your mind." Deaton say from behind Stiles.

Stiles eyes fall back on the black circle before she closes her eyes blocking out everything that's going through her mind.

After a few more second Stiles opens her eyes focusing on the circle this time her mind is clear. Suddenly Stiles sees an orange glow that is emitting from the mountain ash almost like an aura.

"Ummm...I see an orange glow." Stiles says not taking her eyes away from glowing circle.

“I don't see anything." Scott replies look down at the circle he's trapped in.

"You wouldn't Scott" is all Deaton says before he starts talking to Stiles. "Stiles do you feel the energy from the mountain ash."

Stiles could feel some kind of pulsation coming from the circle it was getting stronger and faster the more Stiles focus. "Yeah."

"Good now will the energy to expand throughout this room." Deaton instructs her.

Stiles closes her eyes keeping her mind blank. She can still feel the energy from the circle which she takes as a good sign. As Stiles let's out a deep breath and imagine the circle expand through the room she feels the energy of the circle pass through her. After the pulsation of energy was slower and weaker Deaton told Stiles to open to see what she had done.

Stiles peeks through her right eye to see Scott standing in front of her with a proud smile on his face.

"You did it." Scott says pulling Stiles in to a hug. Stiles can't do anything but laugh as Scott spins her around.

After Scott puts her down she looks around the examination room to see orange glow seeping through the four brick walls.

"So that's s how you lined the building with mountain ash." Stiles ask giving the vet a knowing smirk.

"Indeed it is and you now can protect the pack by doing this to their homes." Deaton say.

"Wouldn't that keep the werewolves in the pack blocked from leaving or coming into their homes?" Stiles asks curiously while Scott nods agreeing with Stiles.

"Only if you want it to be that way." Deaton says.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Scott ask.

"Well if you or the person that lives or own the places invites a supernatural creature they will be able to cross but they won't be able to cause too much trouble for you or the owner." Deaton explains.

"Oh okay." Stiles and Scott say in unison.

“So what are these other powder substances?" Scott ask looking over at the table.

"Well you may recognize one other substance on the table." Deaton say walking back over to the table.

Stiles and Scott make their way over to the metal table to get a closer look at the five jars.

“Mountain ash." Scott says picking up the only open jar that has the black power in it.

"Yeah and this one," Stiles says pointing at a jar with white powder. "Mistletoe." Remembering the night Deaton had giving Scott a similar jar to expose Ms. Blake for being the Darach.

"Yes, Now can you identity these last three powders." Deaton ask.

Stiles looks over at the other two jars. One jar held a red powder in it. Stiles had never seen it before and the other jar held green powder.

"Colocasia Root?" Scott says as he picks up the jar with the red powder.

"Yes this is actually from a native plant from the South Pacific. It's known by two other names such as Elephant ear or Taro. It has special properties that blocks a witch's power once in the circle."

"So this is like mountain ash for witches." Stiles ask picking up the jar. She wondered if Malcolm knew about this.

"Exactly, and you can will it as you do the mountain ash along with this other powder." Deaton says picking up the other jar.

"What about this liquid stuff in this jar." Stiles asks putting down the Colocasia Root to pick up the liquid.

Deaton gives a little chuckle. "Something you can find in almost any church."

“Holy oil" Stiles answers.

"You can do more than will magical powders Stiles you’re a spark. Which means you can tap into magical energy all around you and use it.” Deaton tells her.

"Holy oil" Scott says giving Deaton an weary look.

"Holy oil, is oil blessed by a clergy or a religious person who beliefs gave them the spark to purify the oil to cast out evil." Deaton explain.

 “How do I do this exactly?" Stiles ask.

"Scott can you go get that red bound book in my left top office desk drawer." Deaton ask. Scott nods and leaves the room.

"So is there anything else I can use beside holy oil." Stiles ask curiously.

"Well your blood would be stronger but I know how you get around blood." Deaton says.

"I’ve pushed two babies out of me. I think I can handle a little blood." Stiles says sarcastically making Deaton laugh.

“Awe, yes the twins.” Deaton nods. “Do they have any special abilities?”

Stiles breathe catches. There was no way he could know. “No they don’t have any special abilities, beside their werewolf powers.” Stiles answered as she held Deaton’s curious gaze.

The connection is broken when Scott walks back in holding up the red bound book Deaton had asked him to retrieve. “I have the book."

"Thank you Scott." Deaton says taking the book from Scott.

"This book is full of information on magical tress, plants, properties and protection sigils." Deaton says as he opens up the book to and shows Stiles and Scott.

"Protection sigils." Stiles and Scott say at same time as they read the title of the chapter.

“I would like you to read this chapter before anything else in the book." Deaton tells Stiles.

She nods.

"So how does it work exactly?" Scott ask very curious.

Deaton turns to a page in the book that shows a symbol of a triple five- pointed star surrounded in a circle. Under the circle its reads. _'Protection against fire'_ it reads.

Deaton takes the holy oil and pour a little in his hand. Stiles and Scott are now stand across the metal table from Deaton as he draws a circle on the table with holy oil. Deaton then places his hand in the circle and closes his eyes.

Stiles and Scott stand there and watch the vet as he concentrate on making the sigil. After a few more seconds they can see the circle start to glow a golden yellow. When Deaton lifted his hand the same drawing in the book was now on Deaton’s examination table.

Scott and Stiles gape in surprise. "So how do you know it works?"

"Does anyone have a lighter or matches?" Deaton ask.

Stiles shakes her head. “Nope sorry.”

“I think you have some in this drawer." Scott says as he walks to one of the drawer in the room and pull out a box of matches.

"Light it and throw it at the sigil." Deaton instructs them. Scott lights a match then throws it towards the sigil which was still glowing that golden yellow. Before the match could hits the table the sigil cast out a force field that surrounded the whole table with a soft blue glow protecting the table from the fire.

When the match goes out the sigil retracts it shield from and the metal table is left unburned.

“That was awesome." Stiles and Scott say in a singsong voice.

“Now this table is forever fire proof." Deaton says.

"So I will learn how to do that once I read this book and practice."

"Yeah, and then you could learn how to channel mystical energy to defend yourself." Deaton tells her.

Stiles grabs the book off of the counter before she catches how late it is from the clock on the wall. “See you later on this week." Stiles says.

"See you tomorrow Doc." Scott says grabbing his thing before he walks outside with Stiles.

**XXX**

That was two days ago and Stiles was studying that book every chance she could get.

Derek had asked her what the book was the next day when he had seen her reading it on the couch while the rest of the pack was outside laughing and swimming in the pool. Stiles told him about the training with Deaton and the book she was now reading was a book full of information protection sigils, magical properties and other stuff.

The only time Stiles put the book down was when she had to use the bathroom or eat. When seven o'clock rode around Stiles was forced to put the book away by a very demanding Lydia Martin.

When Stiles puts the book in Derek's room on his dresser before she makes her way back into the living room making herself comfortable on the couch with Derek, while the rest of the pack made themselves comfortable in the living as Boyd popped in the first nightmare on Elm Street and that's how the pack spent the night before Halloween.

**XXX**

** Halloween Night **

"Amber Elise Hale bring you butt down here right now. It doesn't take that long to put on a costume." Stiles yells from the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen.

"I'm here." The thirteen year old girl mumbles as she comes down stairs wearing a black leather body suit, black knee high boots and a red wig on her head. "Is everyone already here?"

"Yeah. Junior just walked in the living room. Now I know why you were laughing when he pick it out his costume." Stiles says with a smile on her face.

Before Stiles and Amber could even make it out of the kitchen good they heard two voices arguing back and forth. The voices belonging to Christina and Junior.

“Take it off." The blonde girl yell.

"Ummm....no thank you."

"You guys look so cute in your costumes did you plan this." Stiles says taking in their appearance.

Junior had decided to dress up as the Green Arrow. He was wearing a dark green leather suit with the matching boots. Derek had bought him his own custom made green bow and arrow even though Stiles told him he didn't have to.

What made the situation funny was that Christina just so happen to dress up as the Black Canary also known as the green arrow’s wife. With her hands on her hips Christina glares at Junior wearing a black leather bodice, a black leather jacket, black fishnet stockings, and black leather boots. Her long blonde hair cascaded down in loose curls. She had the black and yellow makeup that was designed to resemble feathers for a mask.

"Doesn't green arrow marry the black canary?" Scotty teases getting death glares from both Junior and Christina.

Amber snickers. "He does.”

Lucas walks in his eyes instantly falling on Amber. "Woah! You’re the black widow from Avengers."

Amber smiles when she sees Lucas costumes. "We avengers have to stick together Captain America."

Stiles look around to see what everyone else was dress up. Lydia and Jackson was dress up as Cleopatra and Anthony. Erica and Boyd was dress up as a Doctor and sexy candy striper while their son James was the blue power ranger. Cora and Michael was dress as a 20's flapper girl and a mob boss. Somehow Scott had convinced Allison to dress up as princess Leia while he was Han Solo their daughter, Alisha was Supergirl and Scotty dress up as Batman. Isaac and Monica was dress up as Sandy and Danny from grease while Patrick was a miniature Zorro. Danny and Malcolm was dress as a hot fireman (Danny) and hot police officer (Malcolm). Stiles and Derek were dress as Snow White and the Huntsman.

"You can't be the green arrow.” Christina exclaims. “Take it off you stalker.”

Junior Scoffs. “Stalker. Sweetheart I had no ideal you were going to be black canary. Trust me I hate this just as much as you do, but it over and done.”

Christina let's out an aggravated grunt "You are the most pompous, inconsiderate, imbecile, I have ever met."

Junior grins. “You forgot good looking, charming, funny…” He flails his arms around as he adds. “I can go on all night talking about myself, but I really want some candy."

“So do the little kids so let’s go." Derek demands trying his best not to laugh at his son and Christina.

"Best Halloween ever." Amber mutters as the pack head out to trick or treat around the town.

**XXX**

November was a month of accomplishing task for everyone in the pack.

Stiles had lined every pack member house up with mountain ash just in case a threat decided to show up. You could never be too careful when dealing with the supernatural.

Now doing the sigil for protection from fire was a little difficult for Stiles to convince the pack to allow her to do especially Derek, Cora, and Peter, but she couldn't blame them after what happen to them.

So when Stiles pulls up to Derek house in her old jeep while the pack is outside training and pulls out the small bottle of holy oil and pours some in her hand, and places her hand on the hood of her jeep and wills the sigil to form on the hood. When takes out a small lighter and takes a few steps back then throws the lite lighter toward the jeep the sigil glows before forming a blue shield  around the jeep until the fire goes out, leaving the jeep unscratched.

After that the whole pack willingly agreed to let her set the sigils around their homes. So Stiles set up two sigils at each house the fire protection sigil and a sigil to repeal evil or a threat.

Stiles wasn't the only one who had a busy start in November. Junior and Lucas had decided to try out for the basketball team while Scotty tried out for Soccer.

Derek, Peter, Jackson, and Scott was over the roof. It was only right to let Derek and Peter practices with Junior and Lucas since they both played basketball in school. So when they weren’t training with weapons, or hand to hand combat, Derek and Peter took Junior and Lucas to the local gym so they could train meaning: suicides, dribbling, free throws, three pointers, they even went as far to making their own play book up.

Jackson and Scott helped Scotty prepare for Soccer using their skill from lacrosse.

The second week of November approached the four men were waiting to see how try outs went.

The three teens gave the same answer to everyone that ask. “It went great the coach said he will tell us before or after Thanksgiving because the first game was in December."

**XXX**

** Thanksgiving Day **

The women in the pack had made a plan to split up the duties of Thanksgiving dinner. Allison and Erica had got the job of cooking the baked foods such as: baked macaroni and cheese, baked beans, bread pudding. Lydia and Cora had the desserts such as: Sweet potatoes pies, Peach cobbler, one chocolate cake and one white cake. Christina and Amber were assigned to make the potato salad, and fruit salad. Monica and Alisha was to get enough dishes for everyone to eat on, drinks nonalcoholic drinks for the adults and cold drinks and juices for the kids, and of course the cranberry sauce. Stiles and Melissa had the job of cooking the Turkey and Ham, red beans and rice, corn bread, mash potatoes and gravy, baked chicken. All the men had to do was come with an appetite which they happily agreed to.

So Thanksgiving morning at eight o'clock in the morning the pack stared to show up. First it was Scott, Allison, Scotty, Alisha, and Mrs. McCall. Next was Boyd, Erica and James followed by Danny, Malcolm, and the sheriff. Cora, Michael, Peter showed up next. Isaac, Monica, and Patrick was next and the last was the Whittemore family to show up last.

Derek and Stiles actually invited Diana to Thanksgiving since her family was still dealing with a rival pack but she declined saying Drew had invited her to Thanksgiving with his family.

Around ten o'clock everyone was sitting around the dining table with all the mouthwatering food in the center, ready to be dug in.

After their grace Stiles asked everyone to go around the table tell us something we're all thankful.

Derek being the Alpha went first. "I am thankful for pack...family" Derek said looking around the table at everyone his eyes staying on Stiles, Junior and Amber a little longer.

Stiles being the Alpha mate was next. "I thankful for being home...friends and family."

After that everyone went around happily expressing their own gratitude. They also found out that Junior and Lucas made the basketball middle school basketball team and Scotty made it on the soccer team after that everyone dug into the food.

When everyone was full and stuffed the guys all agreed to clean up. It’s the least they could do after the women cooked that amazing feast.

The pack all moved to the living room stretching anywhere they could and watched the football game.

The pack was content for the rest of the day just being surround with each other being with family unaware of the threat that will soon be coming to Beacon Hills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.


	16. Derek Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that reviews it motivates me to upload quicker.

 

 

**Chapter 16: Derek's Parenting**

"Last call for passengers on flight 231 to Las Vegas, Nevada." The man voice said from the speakers throughout LAX Airport.

Stiles pulls away from out of the arms of her mate. "I have to go Der."

"I don't know why you didn't let me just drive you." Derek shrugs. “Or just cancel your being feeling under the weather since the other night.”

“I’m fine. It’s probably something I ate at the bar the other night.” This is what she gets from eating off of everyone’s plate the other night.

“I don’t like you being sick and so far way.” Derek tells her.

"Malcolm and Monica concocted a little potion to help with the nausea. " Stiles says giving Derek a small smile. “I’ll take it when I get to the hotel room.”  

One of Derek hands comes up to cup Stiles face while the other one is on her waist bring her closer to him so he can kiss her. “Fine. Go have fun.” Derek grinned.

"See you in three days."

"Three days." Derek says putting his forehead against Stiles forehead as he ran his fingers down her arms.

Stiles trip to Las Vegas was finally here. The other four cooks that tagged along was already on the plane taking their seats. Derek accompanied Stiles to LAX airport to make sure she got there safely. He would be watching Junior and Amber for three days which he was more than okay with that.

Stiles would be back Friday afternoon around four so Allison and Lydia would be picking her up since Derek would be in a meeting with some investors to branch out his company.

"Take care of our kids." Stiles says. “Don’t let them take advantage of you.

"I promise you they are in capable hands." Derek laughs. "I love you Stiles"

"I know sourwolf...I love you too" Stiles says.

Stiles lips meet Derek's lips again before she pulls away with the duffle bag on her shoulder and makes her way towards the gate.

Derek stands in the same spot until he can't see Stiles anymore. Derek turns and exit the airport into the cold December weather.

As Derek gets into his Silver FJ Cruiser he looks at his dashboard where the clock is flashing 1:34p.m. Derek has an hour to get to Beacon Hills middle school to pick up hid young pack members.

Derek pulls out of the airport parking lot making his way back to his home town.

**XXX**

** The Next Day **

Derek was at work when his phone began to ring. Derek took out his cell to see who was calling him. Surprise flickered in his eyes when he seen the name. **Beacon Hills Middle School** which is weird because they've never called him before.

"Hello Derek Hale speaking." Derek says answering the phone like professional.

"Yes, Mr. Hale this is Principal Donaldson at Beacon Hills Middle." The deep male voice said over the phone. Instantly Derek started to worry what had happen and who was injured. "I have your son Derek down here in my office. There was an altercation with another student—”

“I’ll be right there." Derek says and hangs up the phone before the principal can say anything else.

“There goes my promise Stiles." Derek says under his breath as he rushes out to his car.

**XXX**

** Beacon Hills Middle School **

** 10:00 a.m. **

Derek pulls into the school parking lot ten minutes later and heads straight to the office.

As Derek gets closer to the office his werewolf hearing picks up a male voice arguing with the principal it really doesn't bother him until the other voice joined in the conversation.

_'He's lying." The unknown angry man says._

_"I'm not lying I told you what happen!" Junior voice hits Derek ears._

_"Was I talking to you, you little bastard! Now sit down before I bust your lip like you did my son." The man hiss at Junior._

Derek vision goes red. His pulse quicken as the anger rising in him leads him to the office. When Derek does make it to his destination he completely ignores the secretary seating behind the desk and head start for the principal’s office.

_“Mr. Adams, we don’t threaten students.” The hysterical principle was as Derek listened to the conversation._

Following the voices, Derek finally made it to the principle’s door only to see a blonde man stomping towards Junior.

_“I’ll threaten this little shit-”_

The next thing everyone sees is the blond man pinned to the wall by Derek. The grip around the man’s neck was enough to cut off his oxygen. Derek didn't hear the blonde boy begging for him to let his dad go, or the principal yelling at Derek that he’s killing Mr. Adams. It wasn't until Junior walks over and puts his hand on Derek shoulder does he everything comes back to him.

"I’m alright dad" Junior ensures Derek.

Derek peers over his shoulder. Junior was telling the truth, there was no injuries he could see on Junior. The only indication that something happen was the small rip of Junior’s shirt. Derek than looks up at the man he is choking, noticing that his eyes are starting to roll in the back of his head and his feet are dangling off the floor.

Derek frees him and a small amount of joy hits him when the blonde man crashes to the floor, and inhales big amount of air. The blond man’s son rushes to his side.

"You fought him." Derek turns to look at Junior who shrugs his shoulders without remorse, before adding. "He started it."

Derek looks back over at the boy. He was tall—taller than Junior by an inch.—, lanky with brown eyes, and blond shaggy hair like his father. Derek also took in the boy’s bust lip and the fresh bruise on his left cheek and blood drops on his blue shirt.

“What happen?" Derek ask turning back to his son.

"That's what we are trying to find out here." Mr. Donaldson says making his way out of the corner and once again behind his desk.

Mr. Donaldson is a short man with honey brown eyes. His brown hair slick back and dressed in a black pin suit.

"So if you all can sit down and be civil we can hurry and settle this quickly." Mr. Donaldson says gesturing to Derek and Junior to take the seats on the left while the other teen boy helps his dad to his seat.

"Who wants to explain what happen first?" Mr. Donaldson asks looking at both boys. When neither answers he picks.

"Todd how about you go first." Mr. Donaldson says then looks over at Junior. "No interruption this time Mr. Hale."

"Thank you sir." The teen boy known as Todd says. Derek already doesn't like this kid he's a total ass kisser and from the scoff from Junior he must agree.

"Well, my best friend Robert and I were walking down the hallway to go to our next class when Robert seen his girlfriend friend Christina talking to her friends Megan, Rachel, and Amber." Derek looked over at Junior who was tapping his foot consistently on the floor before he turns back to listen to the boy.

"When we got over to the girls Robert and I heard them talking about a new year’s party Megan mom was going to be throwing at the end of the year." His heart beat remained calm as he tells his story, letting Derek know he was telling the truth.

"So while Christina was telling Robert about the party, I was talking to the other girls and I guess Amber didn't want me to put my arm around her like I had doing with Rachel, because she push it off." Todd was saying still telling the truth.

"I asked her did I do something wrong and she said she didn't like been touch but before I could apology Derek…” he lowered his voice, adding. “Or Junior whatever he likes to be called showed up."

Junior jumps to his feet. “That’s bullsh—” 

“ _Junior!”_ Derek cuts him off. Derek had heard it when the boy lied. His heart spike when he mention apologizing to his daughter.

Mr. Donaldson shoots Junior a glare before turning his attention back to Todd." What happen when Derek showed up?" Mr. Donald asked obviously buying the boy story.

“Well he grabbed me and pushed me into the locker saying leave his sister alone and threatening me.” He was back to telling the truth again. “Robert had to come and pull him off of me that's how he got his shirt ripped."

Sitting back down, Junior silently fumes in the chair. Derek can practically taste the anger rolling off his son.

"When Robert pulled Derek back he look like he tried to fight him—”

_“Are you fucking serious!”_ Junior muttered under his breath.

“—It was only when Lucas Whittemore, Christina Whittemore, and Amber intervene did I think it was over.” Todd hangs his head in shame, before looking back up at the principle with sad eyes. “It was only when I got halfway down the hallway did he manage to break free and punched me in my mouth and jaw before his sister and Lucas stopped him. I believe you know the rest." Todd says finishing his story.

"How bout I give you a nice black eye to match." Junior says through gritted teeth.

"So you admit you give him those injuries." Mr. Donaldson ask like he's got Junior in a lie.

Junior nods. "Well of course I did." Junior deadpans. “He attacked me. I was just defending myself."

"Why didn’t you tell a teacher?" Junior scoffs at the question. “There are rules against fighting. You can’t go around punching other kids!” Mr. Donaldson exclaimed as his voice was getting louder and harsh.

Derek hand shoots up as he glares at the principle. “First of all,” Derek says in a cold tone, “stop yelling at my son, before you be in the same predicament as those two over there.” Derek gestured over to Todd and his dad. “Secondly, he was defending himself and he’s not going to apologize for that, or defending his sister.”

Fear sparks in Mr. Donaldson’s eyes the moment Derek threaten him. "Now how about you ask my son what happen?"

"Yeah, Ummm...” He clears his throat. “Derek what is your take on the story Todd told here?" Mr. Donaldson asked in a much lower voice.

“Well the first part was true I guess I wasn't there...but the other half was total bull." Junior says.

"Well please enlighten us on what happen." Todd dad scoffs making Derek glare at the man.

"Mr. Adams please we don't need what happen earlier to happen again." Mr. Donaldson says and the blond absentmindedly reaches for his neck.

Derek smirks.

"You can start whenever you’re ready Derek." The principal nods.

"Okay I was walking down the hallway with Lucas, Scotty had just went to the art building for his class.”

**XXX**

** Earlier Today: Beacon Hills Middle School **

"So do you miss Seattle?" Lucas ask his new pack mate as they walked down the hallway.

"Sometimes but I think it's because I miss my two best friends Sam and Kayla" Junior answers.

"Do you still talk to them?" Lucas ask.

"Of course maybe two or three times a week. They want to come visit during a school break." Junior says smiling think of his two best friends.

Junior smile vanished when he sees his team mate Todd with his arm around his sister. He sees Amber pushes his arm off of her, only for the blond boy to do it again.

"Can you move your arms off of me?" Junior hears Amber ask as she pushes his arm away again.

"Where should I put them" Todd says flashing Amber a smile. He throws his arm around her shoulder. "What about here?"

“Todd stop being a jerk and leave alone.” Christina says. Something she wonder why she was friends with him.

Todd laughed. “She’s okay. We’re just having some fun?”

“We I’m pretty sure she’s not.” Junior is now standing in front of the small group. "Now how about you take your hands off my sister,” he drawls. “Or I can break them. Your choice."

"Junior, buddy you’re hilarious" Tod laughs as he puts a hand on Junior’s shoulder. Junior looks down at the hand before flicking it off. "I’m not you’re buddy." Junior says.

Knowing how protective her brother could be Amber removes Todd’s arm from around her and steps towards her brother. "Come on Junior, we should get to class." Amber urges, slipping her hand in his.

A huff of laughter parts from Todd’s lips. "You should listen to your sister little man." Robert and Rachel snicker, while Lucas, Christina, Megan, and Amber find the joke humorless and stupid.

"Dude you’re an inch taller than me" Junior says shrugging his shoulder. "And if I don't listen to my sister what's going to happen" Junior says a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

Amber sending Lucas a warning look that has the younger wolf on the other side of Junior. "Come on D. We should go now. Amber coming with us so she doesn't have to be harassed by him anymore."

“It’s not harassment if she liked it."

Before Junior can lunge at the blond, Amber spins around and slaps him across the face.

The hallway falls silent as everyone stops and looks see what the blond would do to the raven head girl who just slapped him.

Todd eyes narrow at Amber. “You little bitch!" Todd hiss holding his cheek.

"As if someone with half of brain, or standards would want you." Amber snaps before turning around to leave.

"I'm not done with you!" Todd growls as he reaches out to grab Amber, but before he could touch her he’s being pinned up against the blue lockers by Junior.

“ _DON’T TOUCH HER!!_!" Junior growls in the blond face. For second Todd swore he saw Junior eyes glowing.

Junior shirt is ripped when he is pulled away from the now terrified teen by a pissed off looking Robert.

"Back off Hale!" Robert demands as he takes a few steps towards Junior.

"Make me." Junior says glaring at the brunette boy. Junior gaze lower to Robert clenched fist.

"Don't bald up your fist up if you’re not going to use them." Junior says through gritted teeth. If they wanted to fight he’ll giving them a fight.

Christina rush in between her boyfriend and pack member. "Calm down, this is not necessary. Robert you and Todd should go to class and you too DJ." When Junior makes no motion to move Christina reaches out and places her hand on his chest.

Junior looks down at Christina. “Please. Just go to class.” She begs softly.

Junior calms down a little at the touch of his pack mate before turning to walk with his sister and Lucas.

"This isn't over Hale." Robert hollers to Junior retreating form.

"Never said it was!" Junior admits as he continued to be ushered down the hall by Lucas and Amber.

Junior keeps his ears open for any sudden attack as they get farther away from Todd and Robert. Good thing he did that, because the moment as he gets to the end of the hall he hears Christina out a warning and a set of quickly approaching footsteps.

Shoving Amber and Lucas out of the way, Junior turns around to see Todd a few inches away from him. Todd swings at Junior. He dodges the punch easily and then side steps Todd and punches him in the jaw (the same side Amber slapped him on) knocking the boy down but not out.

The students are now surrounding the two fighting chanting fight, fight, fight, over and over again.

Todd scrambles back up on his feet and charge at Junior again. Junior sees the coming towards him at full speed so Junior prepares for the final blow. Before Todd can even swing out, Junior’s fist connected to Todd's mouth giving him a bust lip.

Blood leaks from his the split lip on Todd’s blue shirt.

Before there could be anymore more blood spilled, two male teacher burst through the circle of students and grab Junior and Todd.

**XXX**

"You know the rest." Junior says to Mr. Donaldson who was listening along with Todd's dad Mr. Adams, and Derek, who was now fuming in his seat this little punk had his hands own his baby girl, then called her out her name then tried to attack her.

"Well I’ve listen to both of your stories and now I will get some confessions from witnesses who were in the hallway and make my decision by the end of the week." Mr. Donaldson says his hands intertwined together on his desk.

"So, what is he suspended?" Mr. Adams ask looking over at Junior.

"Yes," Mr. Donaldson says but quickly puts his hand up to stop any outburst. "So is Todd they both will be doing ISS."

"What is that?" Mr. Adams ask.

"In School Suspension" Derek answers.

"Yes, they both still will attend school but in an isolated room." Mr. Donaldson explains.

"What will happen after you finish with the witness confessions?" Derek ask.

"Then one or both will be suspended for real then." Mr. Donaldson says.

Taking that as their dismissal, Derek and Junior move to exit the office. Derek opens the door half way, before he peers over his shoulder at the older blond in the room. “Next time you threaten son, no one’s going to find you.”

With threat out, Derek and Junior exited the office, leaving a pale face Mr. Adams standing in fear in the office.

**XXX**

After Derek and Junior left the school Derek drove them to McDonald so they both could have something to eat.

They decided to stay and eat instead of eating while driving. They both picked a table at the back where no one was sitting so it gave them some privacy.

After a few more quiet moments Junior ask the question that was on his mind since they left the school.

“So....am I grounded" Junior glances up at his dad. "You know for being a great big brother and protecting my sister." Junior adds.

Derek can't help but laugh at Junior. "You are your mother’s son."

"So you love me too and I'm not punished?" Junior says with a small smile.

Derek nods. “I love you, but you are grounded...not for protecting your sister, but for fight at school."

Junior frowns. "What did you want me to do? Let him punch me in the face. That wasn't going to happen?"

"No but you could have done some serious damage to that boy with your strength." Derek stated.

Junior looks up at him ready to defend himself, only to have Derek hold his hand and continues. "You've could have killed him and I don't want you to have to live taking someone's life... not like I did." Derek mumbles.

Junior remembers his mom telling Amber and him about the first girl their dad fell in love with.   _Paige._ Thanks to their uncle Peter to convincing Derek to give her the bite to turn her, she ended up rejecting the bite and he had to kill her to stop the pain.

"I'm sorry dad. I'll try to walk away next time and avoid fighting completely." At least against the humans.

**XXX**

Derek punishment was that as long as Junior was suspended he will have to do chores around the manor, such as cutting the grass, babysitting for the pack, washing dishes instead of using the dish washer.

"Well I hope you have a lot of paper plates then." Had been Junior only remark and Derek can’t lie he found it pretty funny.

He also couldn't hang out with Ciara this weekend or any other friends.

**XXX**

"He did what!" Stiles yells on the other end of the phone. When Stiles had finally called Derek around four telling she had to go to a meeting about food preparation this morning, and when she got back to her hotel room she had fallen asleep. Derek had told her about being called at work from the school and told her about Junior fight. "Let me talk to him."

"He's actually outside mowing the lawn and he's not very happy about it right now." Derek says looking out in the backyard at very angry Junior. Amber was out there too trying to help as guilt ate up at her for getting her brother suspended.

Stiles laughs from the other side of the phone. “Seriously Derek that yard is huge. He’ll think twice before fighting in school again." Stiles says.

"Same idea I had." Derek says. "So do you miss us yet?" Derek ask a smile on his face.

"Nope." Stiles says popping the 'p' but Derek can imagine her smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Well I can cancels the plans for tomorrow night with the pack-" Derek was saying before Stiles interrupted him.

"What plans?"

"I guess you will have to come home and find out." Derek laughs.

"Derek Sebastian Hale!" Stiles uses Derek full name like she does to the twins when their being difficult, or in trouble.

"Yes, Malgorzata Rosealee Stilinski." God her parent never gave her a chance with that name.

Stiles breathe caught on the other side of the phone. "I so hate you right now." Stiles says.

"No you don't, you love me." Derek counters.

“And what if I do." Stiles says slowly.

“Well that’s good because I love you too." Derek says.

Stiles and Derek spend a couple more hours on the phone talking until the twins manage to drag him out to get something to eat.

**XXX**

** Las Vegas 10:00a.m. Friday **

"Last call for Los Angeles, California passengers." The female voice sounded through the airport.

“Home, sweet home. Here I come." Stiles says making her way to her plane gate. She was ready to see her family.

If Stiles would have looked around one last time she would have seen the tall blond man staring at her with glowing blue eyes.

If she would have looked at the lobby while walking through the gate she would have seen the man pull out his cell phone and call someone.

“What is it Marco?" The deep accented voice answers.

"I've found her sir." The blond man says.

There is the sound of shuffling around being heard letting the blond man know the man was moving to find a more private surrounding.

“Where is she?" The voice is cold and deadly sending a chill down the blond man's spine.

“She going home which is somewhere in California." The blond man says.

"Good job Marco, now I need you to follow her and watch her. I’ll be there in a week in a half... don't let me down." The man says.

“I understand Nicholas. See you in a few days." The blond says before hanging up.

The blond man makes his way over to the woman at the desk.

"Good Morning Sir, how can I help you today?" The female ask in a happy tone.

"Can I buy a ticket for the next flight to California?" The man says giving her a charming smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened?
> 
> What do you guys think of Todd and Robert?
> 
> Stiles past is catching up with her.
> 
> Next Chapter I'm going to give you a flashback of how Stiles and Derek exchanged their 'I love yous' to each other.


	17. Something to talk about and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another Chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews.
> 
> Spoiler alert: There's no Christina and Junior interaction in this chapter, but there will be some and a lot more in the future chapters.
> 
> Oh and Christina powers will start to emerge next chapter.

 

**Chapter 17: Something to talk about  and Surprises**

** Whittemore Home **

** Monday Night **

“Lydia, I’m not wearing this,” Stiles groans from the other side of the door. “We’re going to a bar, not a strip club.”

“Stiles don’t make me blast this door off the hinges.” The banshee demanded. Behind her Allison, Erica, Cora, and Monica took a step back knowing that Lydia would do as she said.

“That’s fine by me,” Stiles laughs. “You do remember that this is your bathroom door, right.”

“I’m aware.”

Allison eyes go wide when she see Lydia start to repeatedly clench and unclench her fist. “Stiles she’s really about to knock it down.”

The bathroom door swings open as Stiles steps out. “Happy now!” Stiles glares at the banshee.

Lydia grins. “Ecstatic.” Lydia grin only widens as her green eyes trail down Stiles’ body. Returning her gaze to Stiles, Lydia adds. “Your boobs look great.”

Stiles eyes fall on the black lace spaghetti strap ruffle top. “My boobs are about to pop out this top.” Stiles mumbles. She swear her breast look bigger.

“Yeah, so what,” Cora says rolling her eyes. “You look great and my brother not going to be able to talk his eyes off of you tonight.”

“Hell, he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Erica laughs.

Stiles rolls her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go.” Grabbing the jacket off Lydia and Jackson bed, Stiles slips the jacket on.

As the girls follow Stiles out of the room, Monica phone suddenly beeps with an incoming text. Pulling out her phone, she sees it's from Isaac.  _‘Melissa and John just showed up. We are leaving now.'_

“Who texted you?” Allison ask walking next to the raven-haired witch.

“Isaac.” She replies as they continue walking. “The guys are heading out now.”

“So let’s high tail it?” Erica says. “The guys always pick the worst spot when we go out.”

Allison, Monica, and Erica hop in Stiles’ jeep with her as Lydia and Cora get into Cora’s Camry before pulling out of the driveway to go meet the guy at the bar.

**XXX**

The girls made it to the bar first. The guys showing up a minute later in similar dark-washed jeans with different colored shirts that fit with their physiques. Derek and Scott park before turning off the engine of the two vehicles that had driven to the bar, and the guys exiting cars. The girls gather around them in the parking lot.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles says greeting her boyfriend with a quick kiss on the lips before she pulls back.

“Hey, Stiles you look—” Derek trails off as he takes in her outfit, his eyes lingering on her breast a second to long before looking back at her. “Sexy.”

Stiles blushed. “Thanks.” She slips her much smaller hand in his bigger hand.

“Let’s get inside before the good tables are all gone.” Lydia says as she pulls Jackson towards the bar.

Paired up and dress to impress the pack towards the bar. Once inside Lydia leads them to a booth big enough for the pack. It near the stage where there is a live band on stage. As the all take their spots in the booth a male waiter suddenly appears.

“Hi guys what can I get for you tonight.” The man asked smiling at the pack.

“Our usually order Troy.” Allison replied to the dark haired waiter.

Troy laughed. “I figured,” He said as his eyes flicker around the table, until they stop on Stiles. “What about you?” He asked handing Stiles a menu. “I’ve never seen you before…I remember someone as beautiful as you.”

Stiles’ gaze snapped up from the menu she had started looking through the moment Troy gave it to her when she heard Derek let out low growl passed his lips. She hadn’t even hear what the guy had said to busy trying to decide what she wanted. “Wh-what happen?” Stiles asked.

Derek stared at Tory with narrow eyes. “Nothing,” he deadpans. “Troy here was just leaving.”

For the first time Tory noticed Derek’s arm slung over Stiles’ shoulder. Surprised flickered in his dark eyes. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t know she was with you.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow. “Well you do now.”

Stiles lips stretched into a small smile. Usually she would have said something about the slightly rude tone that Derek was directing at the waiter, but for some reason she found it endearing. Maybe it was because the other night she had heard Derek whisper in her ear that he ‘loves her’.

At the time Derek had thought she was sleep, but in reality she was only starting to drift off to sleep. That been a few days ago and Stiles still hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Derek because she did with all her heart. She never stopped loving him. These last months of reconnecting only solidified her belief that Derek and her was meant to be together.

She just had to find a way to tell him and show him she loves him.

“Can I have the macaroni and cheese with two fried pork chops and pink lemonade.” She hands the menu back to Troy. He the menu and goes to walk back to the kitchen when suddenly he turns back to them. “Oh if you guys are interested it’s karaoke night.”

Allison and Lydia seem to perk up at that as the waiter leave to turn in their order. Lydia squealed. “We all should sign up.”

There is a majority of _No’s_ by everyone but the banshee and huntress. Allison rolled her eyes. “You guys suck.”

“Ally’s right.” Lydia agreed with her best friend. “When was the last time we did this?”

“Karaoke. Never.” Jackson replied.

“That’s not true.” Scott said with a shake of his head. “Senior year.”

Images of that night flashed through Stiles mind. It was senior ditch day and the entire pack had skipped school and drove to the next town. There had been some drinking leaving Lydia, Stiles, and Allison completely wasted. They had been walking by a bar when they saw the flyer in the window. Stiles can’t remember much but the pieces she do remember makes her blush every time she thinks about it.

All the wolves at the booth laugh. “Remember Stiles grinding on the microphone stand.”

Stiles blushes as she glare across the table. “Shut up, Jackson!”

Malcolm and Monica tries and fail to hold their laughter in. “At least I wasn’t one of the two dance on the table.” Stiles says as she glares between Lydia and Allison.

“We were drunk.” Lydia defends.

“So was I!” Stiles counter.

“You still killed it though.” And this is way Stiles loves Scott. He also saw the best in people.

“Thanks Scott.”

Lydia smiled happily as she stood from the table. “Well I’m going to go sign up.” Allison stands too. “Me too.” She made it out of the booth easily before she and Lydia disappeared to find the sign up list.

“You know they’re going to sign all of us right?” Jackson said.

There was a collective groans from around the table they all know he was right and nine out of ten the every single one of them would be up there by the end of the night.

……..

Like Jackson had guessed Lydia and Allison had signed the entire table up to sing. The banshee, huntress, and the two witches had already gone and now it was Stiles turn.

“I’m not comfortable with this.” Stiles protest as she’s being dragged through the crowd of cheering crowd by Lydia and Allison.

“Well get comfortable.” Lydia demands.

“This is kidnapping.”

Allison laugh. “It’s not Stiles.”

“It feels like it.”

Finally reaching the stage, Lydia turns to face Stiles. “You have a great voice Stiles.” Allison nods, agreeing with the strawberry-blonde. “Just have fun.”

“I-I don’t know what to sing.” Stiles admits. “Or what to do?”

“Sing to Derek.” Allison voiced. When Lydia and Stiles glances over at the brunette she explains her thought. “I think of it as you confession you love to him and don’t even try to deny it because we see it, and he loves you too.” Allison gestures to the stage where the band is waiting on Stiles. “So get up there and just pretend you singing to Derek.”

After moment of stunned silence and thinking about what Allison said, Stiles smiles. “Okay fine.” After scanning a few pages, she finds the song that she felt was perfect. When she tells the band her song choice that nod before they start playing.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVpF5vz6d84> (You can watch the video of the performance instead of read it.) 

The moment the guitarist and drummer begin to play, Stiles turns away to face the crowd. A nervous smile stretches across her face as she brushes her hair out of face and weary eyes glancing over the cheering crowd.

“Come on Stiles!” Erica yells over the crowd as she and the women in the pack stand right in front of the stage. The guys are there too but farther back in the crowd well except Derek. He was leaning against the bar his eyes solely locked on Stiles. 

Stiles bounces and sways her hips in tune with the beat. Stiles brings the microphone to her lips before she begins to sing. _‘People are talkin'…talkin'…'bout people…I hear them whisper—”_ Stiles points in the crowd at her pack, her vocals becoming more stronger and louder singing the next line— _“you won't believe it.”_

_“They think we're lovers… kept under cover…I just ignore it… but they keep sayin' we…laugh just a little too loud…Stand just a little too close,—”_ Stiles coos, turning sideways and rolling her body in a sensual way, getting wolf whistle from the crowd.

Cora moves through the crowd over to the bar next to Derek.

Stiles gaze finds Derek at the bar and motions to him with a ‘come here’ motion with her finger. _“We stare just a little too long_.” Stiles jumps in tune with the beat as it speeds up. _“Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'.”_

As the chorus of the song comes around its clear whatever doubt Stiles had before are now going as she dances on the small stage, and captivating the crowd with her vocals. “ _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about.”_

_“Somethin' to talk about.”_ The drummer sings surprising Stiles when he sings backup.

_“Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about.”…_ The rest of the band joins in with back up _“(Somethin' to talk about)”…“Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about.”_

_“How about love…love…love,”_ Stiles exaggerates her voice as she draws an imaginary heart?

“I believe she’s telling you she loves you.” Cora whispered to her brother.

Derek looks down at his sister, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “You think so?”

Cora does an exaggerated eye roll. “Are you not listening to the words?”

Derek was listening to the words of the song. Even as he was talking to his sister is could her singing. Derek opens his mouth to respond to his sister when his eyes are drawn back to the stage, just in time to see Stiles point at him again. “… _could you be fallin' for me?”_

_“It took the rumor to make me wonder—”_ Stiles twirls her free hand upward above her head before she points downward with a single finger as she lower the finger towards the ground, Stiles slowly lower herself to the ground while still singing— “ _Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.”_

_“Thinkin' 'bout you every day…Dreamin' 'bout you every night…I'm hopin' that you feel the same way…Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'_

There's another chorus arising, and Derek notice Stiles and the band aren’t the only one’s singing. Just about everyone in the bar has joined in making Stiles’ and the musicians’ faces glow with gratitude.

The song hits a particular Stiles places her hand on her hip giving the crowd a little sassiness. “   _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe…A little mystery to figure out…Let's give 'em somethin' to talk…How about our love…love… love…”_

The last note dies out with the rattle of the cymbal drums mashing with the crowd whoops and cheers. Stiles blows out a breath as her eyes scan the crowd until they land on her boyfriend. Derek puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly.

Stiles grins at the crowd. “Thank you,” she says before running off the stage. Derek meets her halfway through the crowd as the rest of the pack makes the way back to their booth.

 

“So,” Stiles drawls staring at Derek with those honey-brown eyes. “What did you think?”

Derek grinned. “You were amazing.”

Stiles bits down on her bottom lip, her eyes shinning with love. “I love you Derek.”

Derek grin widen at Stiles words. “I love you too.”

 

**XXX**

** Beacon Hills **

** Friday 12:00 **

It was the Captain’s voice letting the occupants on the air plane know that they would be landing shortly in LAX that has Stiles waking up out of her dream of the first time she and Derek exchanged ‘I love you’ since she came back.

When Stiles got off of the plane she is so ready to get home to Derek and the twins. She was also feeling sluggish and queasy. Blaming it’s just on the jet lag she makes her way to the baggage claim before she was met by Lydia and Malcolm.

“Hey guys missed me." Stiles ask as she hugs friends.

"Of course." Malcolm says giving Stiles a smile.

"So," Stiles draws out. "Do you know what Derek has plan for tonight?" Stiles ask looking at her friends.

Lydia and Malcolm share a knowing look. "You do know... tell me, tell me, tell me" Stiles begs like a five years old child.

"Oh, look Stiles there's your bag." Lydia says pointing to Stiles’ duffle bag coming into view.

Stiles picks up her duffle bag when it stops in front of her. "So are we taking you to your dad house or home?" Lydia ask as the three friends start walking toward the exit.

"Home." Stiles says absentmindedly until she hears soft laughter coming from both sides of her then she realizes what she said.

"Shut up." Stiles says rolling her eyes then turn her head to the male witch "Don’t you work on Friday. Where’s Allison I thought Lydia and her were coming to pick me up?"

"Yeah, but when Lydia called last night and told me Allison wasn’t feeling well I told her I would come along with her. I called in to work to come in a little later.” Malcolm explains.

"I know she feels.” Stiles mutters. “I’m not feeling to good myself.” Stiles says getting concern looks from Lydia and Malcolm.

“You and Allison did eat off just about everyone’s plate at the bar.” Malcolm reminds the brunette.

“Or you're just jet lagged.” Lydia points out.

“Yeah I’m going to go with Lydia on this one, because food is my friend I love food.” Stiles says making the banshee and witch laugh.

“It good to have you back Stiles.” Malcolm says taking Stiles bag from her and throwing over his shoulder.

“Beacon Hills has missed you Stiles.” Lydia says as the walk out of the airport.

“Have a good day hope you come back.” An employee says as he opens the door for the three friends.

“Thank you.” Stiles says to the brown haired man.

**XXX**

Stiles was awaken by someone pressing soft kisses to her neck. Stiles knows instantly who the lips belong to and the scent of woods and axe cologne help out too.

"Mmmh," Stiles moans as Derek bit down softly on her collar bone sending pleasure through her body. "Derek."

The wolf uses his tongue to lick over the bite mark that he's place on his mate with his human teeth. "Yeah Stiles." Derek voice is full of lust from Stiles arousal feeling his nostrils.

"We shouldn't do this. I'm not feeling good, and I don't want to ruin the moment by throwing up on you." Stiles says as pulls Derek face to her a gives him a deep and passionate kiss.

Derek pulls away from the kiss. "So you’re throwing up now?" Derek ask concern etched on his face.

"No just a little nauseous that's all." Stiles says as she uses the back of her hand to rub Derek face.

"That's the same thing going on with Allison." Derek says as he lays next to Stiles.

"Damn bar food." Stiles mumble before she cuddles ups Derek. Both adults fall asleep in seconds.

**XXX**

** 1:15p.m. LAX Airport **

As soon as Marco gets off the plane he turns his cell phone back on, within seconds his phone was lit up with 10 missed calls from Nicholas and 6 texts.

Marco unlocks his iPhone and goes to his text messages to see what Nicholas instructed him what to do.

**_Nicholas: Text or Call me when land._ **

**_Nicholas: I have a witch coming to pick you up._ **

**_Nicholas: My witch is on her way._ **

**_Nicholas: I'm going to send you a picture of my witch and my girl._ **

The next two messages where picture messages title _my witch_ and _my girl_.

Marco open my _witch_ picture first to see a beautiful young looking red head girl with long curly hair and dark blue eyes. Her smile gave him the impression that she was nice and innocent. How could she be involved with a guy like Nicholas?

"I hope they got my good side." A sweet female voice says making Marco look up to see the girl from the picture. She was more beautiful in person than the picture.

Clearing his throat Marco introduce himself. "Hey I'm Marco."

"I know who you are?" The red head witch says looking Marco up and down. “Who is it I'm helping you find?" She ask looking back in Marco's blue eyes.

Marco opens the other picture message of a younger looking Stiles. She was looking directly into the camera smiling her honey brown eyes shining from the sunlight and her dark brown hair cascading around her face.

“She gorgeous." The witch says as Marco hand her his phone.

"Yes, she is which is one reason Nicholas wanted her." Marco says.

"What's the other reason?" The witch ask curiously.

Marco shrugs his shoulders. "You'll have to ask him that, but in the meantime how are you going to find her...if we couldn't find her for ten years." He ask.

"Well why you were on your flight. I was here gathering information on who was here when she landed, maybe someone saw her and heard where she was heading... if that doesn't work I have some spells I can use." She explain.

Marco nods. "So did you find someone?" The werewolf ask.

"Yes and I will need your phone to see if he remember seeing her." The witch says turning to walk towards the exit.

"You know I never got your name?" Marco says walking behind the witch.

"That's because I didn't give it." The witch says as she continues to walk never turning around to face the werewolf who is now smiling.

When they get closer to the exit the same brown haired man who open the door for Stiles, Lydia and Malcolm was there holding the door open for the witch and werewolf.

“Excuse me Sir, do you remember me?" The young witch ask in a polite manner.

The man nods. “You were looking for your friend and I ask did you have a picture of her." The man says recalling their earlier conversation.

"I found the picture I was looking for." The witch say as she hand the man the phone to see the picture of Stiles.

"Aww yes I remember her she was one of the only people that thanked me...but she left an hour ago." The man says handing the phone back.

"I hate when she does that" The witch says with an eye roll.

“Do you know where she went?" Marco ask.

"Ummm...no sorry." The man says.

"That's okay" The witch says as she steps closer to the man. Before the man or Marco knew what was going the witch was kissing him.

When the witch kissed him she got access to his memories. She wills the memories of today to come forward. She sees him driving to work, talking to his coworkers and greeting the customers then she sees what she was looking. She saw the woman from the picture talking to two people a beautiful strawberry blonde woman and a handsome blonde man. She used her other ability to focus on what the three was saying.

“It’s good to have you back Stiles." She heard the blond say as he took the brunette woman bag.

"Beacon Hills has missed you Stiles." The strawberry blonde says.

The witch pulls away from the kiss getting a wide eyed look from the brown haired man.

"Thank you." She says and starts to walk towards her car not bother to see if Marco is following.

"She’s in Beacon Hills." Is all she says once she gets to her car and hands Marco back his phone.

Marco just takes his phone back from the sexy young witch and send a text to Nicholas.

**_Marco: The witch says she's in Beacon Hills._ **

Not a minute later he got a text back.

**_Nicholas: Good tell Lucille I say thank you. You need to get as much information on her life now before I get there and be careful not to get caught. I will not have her get away this time!!!_ **

**_Marco: I will not let you down._ **

**_Nicholas: You better not mutt, or your sister will be joining the rest of your family in the grave._ **

The text makes Marco growl and reminds him why he works and does what Nicholas tells him to do.

"Something wrong?" Lucille the witch ask seeing the werewolf fist balled up.

"Everything’s fine...Nicholas says Thanks Lucille" Marco growls through gritted teeth.

**XXX**

When Derek woke up he was not surprise to see Stiles still sleep, her head resting on his chest. He looks over at the night stand to see that it is fifteen minute to two o'clock meaning the house would be filled with the pack in less than an hour.

Derek closes his eyes taking in Stiles’ scent when he picks up a strange, but vaguely scent mixed in with her scent. What is weird is that Stiles scent doesn't have any kind of indication that she is sick, but how Lydia had told him how quickly she fell asleep in the car as they were heading back to Beacon Hills. It didn’t make the alpha feel any better that Allison was sick too.

_‘How long does food poisoning last?’_ Derek thought.

Derek grabs his phone off of the nightstand, and looks up how long food poisoning is supposed to last and the symptoms of food poisoning.

_The longest food poisoning should last is no longer than 48 hours if you are still suffering these symptoms you might want to go see your doctor._

_Symptoms: nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea that may or may not be bloody, sometimes with other symptoms._

After reading this Derek he dials Mrs. McCall who answers on the third ring.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Ummm...it's Stiles she might have food poisoning." Derek says.

"How long as she been feeling this way?" Melissa ask.

"Before she left to go to Vegas." Derek admits just as Stiles starts to stir in her sleep.

"Der what are you doi—" Stiles began to say when she feels her stomach twisted. She darted out of the bed and scrambles towards the bathroom, Derek hot on her trail phone still in her hand.

Stiles makes it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach.

"I hate vomiting." Stiles says her head still placed over the toilet bowl as Derek holds her hair.

"She's throwing up now Mrs. McCall what do I do?" Derek ask worried about Stiles health.

“Bring her to the hospital I'll have a room for her waiting... call Scott maybe what's wrong with Stiles is the same with Allison." Melissa says before she hangs up.

**XXX**

After Derek got Stiles to agree to go to the hospital he sent a text out to Junior, Amber, Scotty, Christina and Lucas to catch the bus today and that Junior is in charge. No if, and, or, buts about it.

Derek and Stiles make it to the hospital in ten minutes as soon as Mrs. McCall sees them coming through the door she ushered them to a private room where Scott and Allison were already waiting.

“You got here fast." Derek says to his beta.

"Yeah, well I was kind of on my way here with Allison when you texted me." Scott explains.

"So how are you two feeling any more vomiting or some other kind of symptoms I should know about before I run some test?" Melissa ask with a clip board in her hands.

Both girls look at each other than at Melissa "No" they answer at the same time.

“So, no diarrhea." Melissa ask listing off symptoms of food poisoning.

“I wish I been like constipated for like a week and a half." Stiles says.

"Dude gross." Scott says, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What about you Allison?" Melissa ask turning to look at her daughter in law.

“No constipation, but I've been having some heart burn.” Allison informs her mother in law.

“Okay.” Melissa nods.  “I'm going to draw some blood if that's okay?" Melissa says putting the clip board and walking over to draw to get two needles out.

"Well this was all fun" Stiles says standing up. "That's my cue to leave." She begins to make her way towards the door when she feels an arm around her waist pulling her back to her seat.

"Let me go Derek!" Stiles says as she turns to glare at her boyfriend.

“Stiles it just a small needle and some blood." Derek says trying to comfort his mate.

Stiles eyes go wide. "How about you do it first and then maybe we could talk." Stiles says with her arms crossed over chest as she watch Melissa draw the blood from Allison. Suddenly Stiles felt light headed and wanted to throw up again.

"I'm not the one sick" Derek says making Stiles look back at Derek. "Please Stiles just this one time we have to see if its worst then we think... think of Junior and Amber."

"Fine" Stiles sighs after a few seconds while noticing Melissa making her way towards her. "For Amber and Junior, not you because you brought me here to get a needle stab in my arm."

"Okay done I will have these test rushed and be back when there done." Melissa says giving Stiles a smile before she leaves the room.

"Uh...What...when did she take my blood?" Stiles stutters out trying to pin point when the needle pierce her skin.

"When you were freaking out she took your blood and you didn't even notice." Scott says trying not to laugh at Stiles.

Stiles looks down at her arm where Melissa had enter the needle and placed a band aid over it without her knowing it. "And you were freaking out for nothing." Stiles says to Derek giving him a small smile.

"Yeah let's go with that." Derek says rolling his eyes at Stiles.

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later Melissa walks back into the room that is occupied with her pack.

"Well I have your test results back?" Melissa says holding two sheets of paper.

"Okay and how serious is their condition?" Derek ask.

"Very" Melissa says watching as Stiles grabs Derek hand and Allison does the same to Scott. Derek and Scott was listening to her heartbeat as she said that and there was no spike in her heart beat meaning this was more serious than they thought.

“Mom what is it what's wrong with them" Scott voice is full of worry now. Were they sick? Were they dying?

Melissa face breaks out into big grin "Their Pregnant." She says not able to keep the charade up any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah
> 
> I'll love to see what you guys think,


	18. Shared Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews.

 

**Chapter 18: Shared Senses**

"What did you say?" The two humans ask.

"Congratulations you're pregnant." Melissa smile at the two women.

“Mom are you sure." Scott ask trying to contain his emotions of shock and happiness.

"Yes Scott I'm sure I had them run it twice before I came in here to tell you the news." Melissa says.

"Ummm...guys I think you broke Derek." Stiles says gaining everyone's attention.

Seating by Stiles was a shell shock looking Derek. "Derek" Stiles says in whispers tone trying to gain her mate's attention.

'Oh no what if Derek didn't want another child. He already has Junior and Amber and he's still getting to know them maybe a baby is not what he needed right now.' Stiles thought unaware of Derek having the thoughts on the baby too.

'Baby...baby....we're having a baby. I'm going to be a dad again and I can have another chance to raise and show Stiles how it could have been if she wouldn't have left or came back sooner than fourteen years later.' Derek thought until the darker doubting thoughts creep in 'What if I'm not a good dad or I do something wrong and mess the kid up for life everyone I care for ends up getting hurt' The thought just kept coming making Derek doubt himself.

Derek doubtful thoughts vanished the moment he heard it.

A fluttering sound coming from Stiles. It was soft and rhythmical. Derek knew it wasn't Stiles heartbeat, her heartbeat was strong and loud. The sound was the heartbeat of his son or daughter.

"Derek." Stiles calls his name again, but this time Derek hears her and looks into Stiles worried face.

Stiles worry disappears when she sees Derek lips form into a grin. "I hear it Stiles." Derek says the smile never leaving his face.

"Hear what?" Stiles ask confused.

"The baby heart beat." Scott says. He had just finish listening to his own unborn baby heartbeat.

There’s a knock on the door before an older woman enters the room. "Stiles and Derek would you like to go with Doctor Hawkins to have an ultrasound, and see how far along you are?" Melissa ask motioning to the sandy blonde haired woman in her middle thirties or early forties with warm chocolate brown eyes.

"No problem." Stiles says as she stands up from the chair she has been seating since she got in the office Derek right behind her.

As they follow the doctor down the hallway Derek intertwines his fingers with Stiles. Stiles looks over at Derek giving him a smile.

"Bet this put a damper on your surprise huh?" Stiles ask making Derek laugh.

“I think this was a better surprise and I'm sure the pack will agree." Derek says as they walk into an empty office room.

"Oh god we have to tell the pack...oh god Junior." Stiles says making Derek laugh again.

“I think he will take it pretty good." Derek says as he closes the office door. Junior had seemed to get click with the younger pack members, especially Isaac and Monica’s son Patrick. Derek was amazed at how the shy five year old had gotten along with his son.

There was no doubt the twins would be great role models for their little sibling.

**XXX**

"Okay Ms. Stilinski this is going to be a little cold." Doctor Hawkins says before she squirt the jelly-like liquid on Stiles still flat stomach making Stiles tense up from the coldness.

Doctor Hawkins uses the white wand to spread the jelly liquid on Stiles stomach slowly while looking at the monitor.

Stiles turns her head from the monitor to look at Derek who is standing next to her still holding her hand. Derek sense Stiles watching him, pulling his eyes away from the monitor he is met with Stiles honey brown eyes and a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with this because I know we-?" Stiles started to asks when Derek’s cuts her off with a soft, but passionate kiss.

“I’m more than okay with this Stiles." Derek answers honestly making Stiles smile. "What about you?" Derek ask Stiles.

Stiles emotions were all over the place she's happy, scared, and confused about the baby. Happy that she going to be a mother again and Derek going to be there with her this time, but that also what scared her she hasn't taken care of a new born baby in thirteen years and what happens if Derek decides he can't do this or what if he can and a natural at it letting Amber and Junior see the love of a father they missed out on for thirteen years and would resent her for it. Before Stiles could answer Doctor Hawkins interrupted.

“There’s your baby." The doctor with a smile.

Derek and Stiles attention instantly go back to the monitor that is now showing their baby.

"I would say you're about eight to nine weeks pregnant, does that sound about right?" Doctor Hawkins ask.

Stiles and Derek have to think back eight weeks that would have been October. The night of Lydia and Jackson’s vow renewal ceremony.

"That sounds about right." Stiles says as a blush creeps up on her face thinking about her and Derek rolling around in the sheets, she looks up to see Derek giving her a sly smile like he knows what she's thinking.

"Well here's your baby there's his or hers...legs and arm and its little webbed toes and fingers." The woman says pointing out each body part she named.

"It’s so small" Derek says making the doctor and Stiles smile.

"Yeah it's the size of a kidney bean right now but as the months go by it will get bigger." Doctor Hawkins say as she moves the wand around on Stiles stomach.

"Oh okay" Derek says looking down at Stiles who's smiling at him.

"So mommy and Daddy do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?" The blonde doctor ask.

"Yeah" Stiles and Derek say at the same time.

With a quick move of the wand Stiles and Derek are able to hear a faint whooshing sound.

Stiles was so into the sound of her baby heartbeat and looking at the monitor that she didn't even know she was crying until Derek voice reached her ears.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek ask looking down at his mate. Stiles turn to look at him giving him a watery smile "That's our baby Derek." Stiles voice crack. Derek gives her a kiss on the forehead before looking into her eyes "Yeah and I promise I will keep you and the baby safe til my dying day I love you Stiles."

That just made Stiles smile get bigger and cry even more "I love you too."

**XXX**

After Doctor Hawkins finished the ultrasound she told Stiles and Derek about the prenatal vitamins she would need to take so the baby can developed right. She answered a few of their question before she printed out their ultrasound picture and set up another date for Stiles to come back for an appointment.

The four adults agreed to tell the pack the good news after the basketball game tonight and have the pack over at Derek's manor to stay the night.

Allison sent out a text to the pack telling them that tonight plans have been cancelled and that everyone to meet up Derek's tonight.

**XXX**

"We've been driving through this town for the last twenty minutes and found nothing and I'm starving." Marco complains as he drives through Beacon Hills.

"Well how about we go find a place to go eat?" Lucille says as they come to a stop at the red light.

“How about there?" The blonde werewolf points to a restaurant to Lucille's left.

Lucille looks to the left and sees the restaurant Marco pointed out. "Amour...okay." She say just as the light turn green.

When they pull up to the restaurant they get out and make their way into the building.

"Welcome to Amour will it be just you two." A thirty something year old woman with shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes greets them. She’s wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest, and black a knee length skirt.

"It's just us two." Marco says flashing the hostess a smile.

"This way please." The hostess says as she grabs two menus and leads them to an empty table. "Someone will be over shortly to take your order." The hostess says before she leaves the two alone at the table.

"So why would a girl like you be working for Nicholas?" Marco ask as he looks through the menu.

“I could ask you the same thing." Lucille says making Marco look up to meet her smirk.

“Because he has someone important to me so I really don't have a choice." Marco through gritted teeth.

“Who does he have?" Lucille ask putting her menu down looking at the werewolf.

“My sister" he whispers.

"I'm sorry." Lucille says reaching over to give Marco hand a small squeeze surprising him and herself, but before they could say anything Lucille pulls her hand back as a young waitress made her way to them asking for their order.

"Ummm...yes can I have the sirloin steak well done with a side of mashed potatoes and broccoli and a sprite to drink." Marco says to the blonde attractive waitress.

"I will have the St. Louis rib with fries. What is this special sauce that goes over the rib?" Lucille ask.

"Oh that sauce has been a big hit one of our new cook _Stiles_ came up with it herself." The waitress says not missing Marco eyes get big before he looks at her.

"This woman Stiles she wouldn't happen to have brown hair, honey brown eyes, and have two teenager a boy and a girl." Marco ask.

"Oh Junior and Amber" the waitress says as a smile appear on her face “those are the most charming kids ever especially that Junior."

"Is she working today?" Marco ask looking around the restaurant. "I haven't seen her in a long time I would love to see her face when she sees me." He adds.

"No she's not working today." The waitress says seeing the disappointment on Marco’s face she quickly adds. “I'm sure she will be at the basketball game tonight at Beacon Hills Middle."

"Thank you Molly" Marco says reading the waitress name tag.

"Your welcome" Molly says giving a small smile to Marco then she turns to Lucille "So would you like the sauce it's really good?"

"Yeah I'll take that and a lemonade to drink." Lucille says. That was going to be easier then she had hope for.

Molly takes their menu and goes to the back to give the order to the cooks. After about fifteen minutes later she brings them their food. Once finished the two leave to go to a hotel but not before Molly gives Marco her number and telling him to call sometime.

After finding out where the middle school was located and the time the game started they made their way to the hotel where they each had their own room.

Marco called Nicholas to tell him what they had found out so far about Stiles. Nicholas only reminded him not to get caught or things would get ugly for his sister.

After the call Marco crawled into the bed to get some rest before he had to go and seek out Stiles.

Around six Marco was awoken by knocking on his door. When he got to the door he came face to face with Lucille telling him to get ready and she had a glamour spell for him so he wouldn't be spotted by Stiles are her twins.

…...

They pulled up to the middle school fifteen minutes before the game was supposed to start. Marco looks into the rearview mirror to see his normal blue eyes are hazel and his blonde hair is brown. He then looked over to see Lucille new appearance instead of her red hair it was black and her eyes not blue but brown she also looked taller.

"Remember you still have your werewolf abilities and our scent are masked from anyone who is able to pick up our scent." Lucille says as they make their way towards the school.

"I see why Nicholas keeps you around you think of everything." Marco says as he hold the gym door open for her. Just as he was about to go in the gym he heard laughing coming from down the hallway when he looked down the hallway he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face because coming towards him was Stiles daughter Amber and some blonde girl. It may have been ten years since he saw her but those light green eyes and the smile she inherited from her mother was something he never forgot.

**XXX**

Christina and Amber were just leaving the girl’s restroom, heading back to the gym where the first basketball game was starting a few minutes and their pack and middle school friends were already waiting. Both girls were laugh about something that happen earlier today at school, when suddenly Christina’s piercing blue eyes were drawn farther down the hall.  

There at the entrance of the school Christina gaze fell on two induvial. A pretty, short, dark red head woman with blue eyes and an attractive, muscular, blonde man with blue eyes. A rush of adrenaline suddenly washes over her as notice the blonde man looking their way and smile the second he sees Amber.

Pride.

That’s the next emotion Christina suddenly feels spiraling inside of her. It was weird she never felt that before and over confident like this before and the longer she watch the guy the stronger the feeling got.

Pulling her gaze away from the man, Christina lips twist in disgust. “Creep.” She mutters under her breath so low that no one would hear it.

Amber attention goes to her friend. “Who’s a creep?”   

Of course Amber heard her. It was another one of those weird things that the pack had started to notice. The twins’ hearing, speed, and strength seemed to reach far passed Peter’s and Cora supernatural ability range, or any of the other werewolves in the pack beside Derek.

Sensing her friend’s eyes on her, Christina glances towards the entrance to see the man and woman gone. “No one.” She replies pulling the gym door and walking over to the bleachers that the pack and friends where sitting at.

Amber takes her seat next to Scotty who flashes her a dopey smile. Christina sits in the middle of Amber and her other best friend Megan, who was talking to Junior’s friend Bobby. The older pack member were sitting behind her. Her skin practically buzzing with anticipation and excitement.—which was weird because she wasn’t into sports at all, unless it was dancing and cheerleading.

A minute before the game is supposed to start Christina feels someone’s eyes on her. Discretely as possible, the blonde scans the gym to see if she could pinpoint any creepers in the neighboring bleachers.

At the top of the bleacher, closer to the door Christina spots the red head woman, and the blonde man. The man is looking out on the court when the red head taps him on the shoulder, and gestures with her head in the direction of the pack.

The last thing Christina sees before her other best friend Rachel blocks her view by coming to squeals in between, her and Amber, is the blonde man take out his phone and send off a quick text.

“He’s hot!” Rachel says following Christina’s line of sight.

Christina shrugs, turning back towards the court now that both teams are making their way on the court. “I guess, if you like older men.”

Rachel shrugs. “He has pretty hazel eyes.”

Christina cocks an eyebrow at her friend’s statement. Rachel was seeing hazel eyes while she was seeing blue. The sound of the buzzer manage to drown out the sound of Christina sharp intake of breath when she realize what was happening.

The guy was using a glamour spell to spy on her pack.

………

It happen close to the end of the third quick. Their team was down by nine points and they had two minutes left in the third quarter.

“I have go to the rest room.” Christina had hear Stiles say before she descended down the bleachers, out of the gym, and to the girl’s restroom.

“Laurence, pass the ball Hale, or Whittemore are open!” Coach Williams yells.

Christina finds herself annoyed Robert Laurence, he was being a real jerk. He nor any of the other players on the time seem to want to pass the ball to Junior or Lucas. It was all because Thursday, Principle Donaldson had suspended Todd from school because of the fight in the hallway, and now Robert had it out for Junior.

“Robert going to cause them their first game over petty stuff.” Megan grumbled.

There was an uproar from the side the pack was sitting on when Junior stole the ball from Robert and passed it to Lucas, who caught the ball mid-throw, turned and shot the ball. The _boos_ from the crowd quickly turned into _whoops_ and _cheers_ as ball snuck into the net.

She was on her feet in seconds clapping and cheering for her brother and Junior. They were no longer by nine, but six. Losing wasn’t an option for neither wolf and Christina knew if it came down to it, Lucas and Junior would talk on their opposing team and their teammates to win.

While everyone is still standing and cheering the team, Christina eyes drift over to the where a glamoured Marco and Lucille had been sitting moment ago, only to see that both of them are gone.

Panic swirls inside of her as she whirls around looking in every directions for the two strangers. It’s her dad’s voice that drawls eyes from across the court to the other bleaches, and onto her dad’s worried blue eyes. “What’s wrong?”

He had never smelled so much panic coming from his daughter before, not even when she fought a rouge werewolf last year. Christina opens her mouth to tell her dad about the two stranger when she felt a strong feeling— _a_ _pull –_ before her surrounding fade into darkness.

Jackson and the members of the pack who eyes had been pulled away from the game out on the court all gasp, seeing Christina piercing blue eyes become vacant, and start to glow a light, vibrant purple.

One second she was staring into her dad’s face and the next, she’s sees this black void, until she staring at the face of the blonde man with the blue eyes.

The first thing she realizes is that he’s in the school hallway.

“Are you sure Nicholas wants her now,” a feminine voice ask.

The blonde stares right at Christina. “Yes, Lucille. He wants Stiles now.”

 _Lucille_.

Christina has no control as her line of vision lowered. She watches as a feminine hand—much bigger than Christina’s small delicate hands—digs into her blue jeans and pulls out a small vial containing a yellow liquid, and a name scribbled cross the vial.

 _Potio Somnum_ —Sleeping Potion. Christina knows the instant she read the Latin inscription what it had said. It was also when she realize was seeing through the red head eyes.

When the red head looks back up towards the blonde man—unaware of Christina’s eavesdropping— she nods. “I’ll go in there,” her gaze’s flickering towards the girl’s restroom door before snapping to the blonde, “and knock her out with the potion. You need to be lookout just in case her pack comes.”

Before Christina could hear the blonde man’s replies, strong hands grip both of her shoulders and once again, she’s seeing a black void before she’s back in the gym. Her eyes are no longer glowing when she meets her dad’s gaze.

“They’re after Stiles.” Christina says in a hushed tone.

Jackson eyes go wide as he looks over at Derek to see his alpha attention snap to Christina. Derek opens his mouth to ask who was after Stiles, but before he could get a sound out, Christina had broken free of her dad’s grip and running out the door.

“Jackson, Monica with me.” Derek stands. “The rest of you stay here.”

The second the two werewolves and the witch made it out into the hallway just in time to see Christina swing the girl’s restroom and let’s out a startled _no_.

**XXX**

Crouching next to Stiles’ unconscious body Lucille looks up when a young, pretty blonde girl comes rushing into the bathroom. Her blue eyes instantly falling on Stiles. “You shouldn’t be in here?”

Christina narrows her eyes at the red head. _“Get away from her!”_

Standing to her full height, Lucille wills her magic to work. Flames flicker to life at the tips of her fingers. “What are you going to do about it, _little girl.”_

Christina snarls at the ‘little girl’ comment. She takes one step closer to the red head, whose obvious a witch, only for a hand to clump down on her shoulder. Peering over her shoulder, Christina finds Monica piercing Lucille with a heated gaze.

A moment of silence passes between both witches before Lucille raises her hand but Monica’s even quicker to thrust her arm out in front of her with her palm directed at Lucille. A not-so-gentle breeze blows into the restroom, before Lucille is harshly thrown into the wall, rendering her unconscious.

The moment the witch is down, Derek and Jackson rush in. Derek bolt straight to Stiles, while Monica stalks over to the witch.

“She used a sleeping potion on her.” Christina tells her Alpha. “She’ll be out for a few hours.”

Derek nods as he focus his hearing. Two separate heartbeats drummed in his ear, Stiles and the baby were fine.

“Why did she come after Stiles?” Jackson asked, standing behind Christina.

“That’s what I’m about to find out.” Monica says as she kneels down next to Lucille, placing both palms on each side of the witch’s head and starts to chant lowly in Latin.

Marco suddenly rounds the corner as he stealthy sneaks up behind Jackson. Claws outs, Marco lifts his hand for the attack.

Christina gasp, her eyes glowing a bright purple before she sees through Marco’s eyes and seeing his incoming attack. Pulling back, Christina spins around. “Dad, duck!” she yells out a warning, just as Marco swings out with a clawed out hand.

Jackson tackles the Macro into the hallway leaving Derek and the two female in the bathroom with Stiles and Lucille.

"Derek you have to help my dad. I’ll stay here with Stiles, and text the pack for help." Christina says as she comes and kneels by Derek.

Derek nods at her before he heads out into the hallway where she can her growling and bodies being thrown into a locker.

Christina glances over at Monica to see her nose is starting to bleed which is not a good thing. Taking out her cell she sends a quick group _S.O.S._ to the pack. "Your nose is bleeding Monica."

"She has barriers around her memories...I almost have the name of the person who sent her." Monica grunts out, while trying to fight through the barrier magic. "I got it." She says opening her eyes for a split second before she faints.

"Monica!" Christina screams and within seconds Isaac and Junior are in the bathroom.

“What happen?" Both werewolves ask hearing Christina scream.

"Sleeping potion." Christina says pointing to Stiles. "Over uses of too much magic." She says pointing at Monica.

Isaac makes his way over to his wife and picks her up in his arms, while Junior goes to Stiles and Christina side. "Are you okay?" Junior ask Christina looking for any signs of injuries.

"I'm okay" Christina says looking up to see Junior’s worried green eyes.

"Junior get your mom, and take her out the back Allison and Lydia should be there at the entrance." Isaac says unaware of the moment he interrupted.

Junior looks away from Christina "Ummm...yeah," Junior clears his throat before he bends down to pick up his mom.

After Junior picks up Stiles and heads out the bathrooms they see the hallways are empty and destroyed. There were locker doors on the floor. Books and paper scattered on the floor, and water soaking the floor from the water fountain that was destroyed in the fight.

"Where’s my dad and Derek?" Christina asks walking in the middle of both guys.

"When he saw he was outnumbered he ran out of the school and you guys dads, Scott, and Peter ran after him...while the rest of us got the cars and children." Isaac tells her as they make it to the back entrance where Scotty and Amber waiting with the doors open.

"They’re okay." Junior says seeing the look of worry on their faces.

Isaac hops in the passenger side of his car which Malcolm was driving, Cora is driving Stiles’ jeep, gesturing Junior to get in. Once his mom is in the backseat of the jeep he slips in the front seat while Amber seats in the back with her mom’s head resting in her lap.

Christina and Scotty find rides with the other pack members.

**XXX**

While driving to Derek manor Monica begins to stir in Isaac arms.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Isaac says rubbing his hands through her hair.

“Nick," Monica mumbled so low Isaac barely heard her.

"Who?" Isaac and Malcolm ask at the same time.

"Nic...Nicholas sent them." Monica says more clearly.

Malcolm heartbeat suddenly skyrockets, gaining Isaac’s attention. “No" Malcolm whispers "he found them."

"Who found them? What going on?" Isaac ask Malcolm who gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

"Nicholas. He found Stiles, and now he coming to Beacon Hills. Wherever Nicholas is, Death is sure to follow." Malcolm tells Isaac who now is kind of worried about this Nicholas dude.

 <http://e4-misfits.wikia.com/wiki/Clairvoyance> (A visual of what Christina's power looks like.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> Did you like Christina power?
> 
> Any guess on what she is?
> 
> How do you think the pack going to react to Sterek and Scallison pregnancy.
> 
> What about Marco and Lucille?


	19. Rumble in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 19: Rumble in the woods**

Stiles was awaken by the morning sunlight seeping through the curtains in Derek bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Derek deep voice says in Stiles ear sending chills through Stiles body.

"Morning," Stiles says after turning around in the bed to face Derek.

Derek leans forward to meet Stiles lips in a soft morning kiss. When Derek pulls away Stiles sees concern written across his face. "What's the last thing you remember last night Stiles?" Derek ask.

Stiles gives Derek a confused look before she thinks about his question. She doesn't remember coming to Derek's last night. She remembers the Junior and Lucas basketball game and going to the bathroom. Then brunette woman walked in the bathroom and she throw a small bottle of something towards her feet then it all went black.

Stiles sets up in the bed in a flash Derek can tell she remembers what happened last night by her heartbeat spiking and her wide eyed expression.

“What did she do? Is the baby alright?" Stiles fired question after question she could feel the effects of a panic attack coming on something she hasn't had in years.

"Stiles look at me." Derek says putting a finger under Stiles chin to lift Stiles face up to look at him. "Breathe Stiles, everything alright I'm right here." Derek says calmly while using his other hand to run comfortable circles on Stiles back.

After a few more minutes Stiles breathing and heartbeat returned back to normal only then Derek answered her questions.

“To answer your questions she didn't do anything to you besides throw a sleeping potion at you which explains you waking up here not remembering anything after that." Derek tells Stiles. "The baby is fine I still hears it heart beat." Stiles let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding before a small smile graced her face. "We don't know who she was either because according to Christina said they were using a glamour spell to hide their true appearance." Derek says before Stiles interrupts.

"They." Stiles ask.

"Yes, she had partner a male werewolf... we think the girl was a witch and that’s how they were able to do the glamour spell and block their scent from us." Derek tells her.

"So what happen to them?" Stiles ask nervously.

"The witch we have no idea what happened to her, but I'm guessing she got away after Isaac and Junior got you, Christina, and Monica out of the bathroom and into the car. We lost the werewolf sometime in the wood it’s hard to track a supernatural being who has no scent." Derek say the last part as a joke and the small giggle from Stiles let's him know it worked.

"So do you know what she wanted?" Stiles ask looking in Derek green eyes.

"You, me I don't know but I will keep you safe...all of you no matter what it takes." Derek says looking in Stiles honey brown eyes.

"I know." Stiles responds giving Derek a small smile.

"The foods here" Junior says peeking his head in the room. "Hey mom" he says giving her a smile.

"Hey June bug" Stiles says giving Junior a smile who smile has now turn to a frown at his nickname.

"Yeah let's not use that name, like ever again. I'm a man now." Junior says.

"Your 13." Both Stiles and Derek say at the same time.

"When a Jewish boy turns 13, he becomes a man?" Junior says.

"You're not Jewish" Stiles points out.

Junior rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You guys might want to come and get something to eat because Uncle Scott and Uncle Jackson are on their second meal. Need I say more."

"You know we can hear you right." The three hear Jackson say.

Junior just gives them a sly smile before turning to leave out the room.

"We should get out there before the food all gone." Derek says standing in front of the bed holding out his hand for Stiles to take which she did.

**XXX**

After the pack had finished eating breakfast they all began to gather in the living room. Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom was there also after been told about the attempted attack last night.

“So what did you guys have to tell us last night you know before the attack?" Lydia ask sitting on Jackson lap.

"Oh you guys didn't tell them yet." Ask Stiles looking at Derek, Scott, and Allison.

"No we were waiting on you before we told everyone." Scott said.

"Tell us what?" Scotty ask curiously.

"Um well there was a reason Stiles and I were feeling the way we were for these last couple days." Allison says a smile forming on her face "That reason is that we are both pregnant."

The entire room falls into silence for what felt like minutes but what was probably just seconds. Amber, Scotty, and Christina were the first to make the first moves by rushing over to hug and congratulations the four expecting parents.

“I’m going to be a big sister." Amber squeal with excitement making most of the werewolves flinch from the pitch of her voice.

"Well this just means we have to go shopping for maternity clothes now." Christina says with a smile.

That comment got Lydia's attention "Not the ugly maternity clothes that makes me want to die, but sexy maternity clothes. Just because you’re knocked up doesn’t mean you have to looked fucked up."

"Oh, and we have to do a nursery." Erica points out.

All of the girls in the pack minus Allison and Stiles were throwing out ideas and planning things for the two new babies.

"Damn McCall I know you and Stilinski are like brother and sister and do everything together but did you have to get knocked up at the same time?" Jackson ask not in his regular douchebag voice but in a joking kind of voice.

Stiles puts her face into the crook of Derek's neck trying to hide the blush she feels coming. Scott nervously rubs the back of his neck a sign that he's embarrassed or nervous.

"Shut up Jackson." Lydia says hitting Jackson on the arm.

"Excuse me!!!" Junior yells stopping everyone from talking again looking at him. "I think we're forgetting about the most important thing of all."

"The attack." Derek says.

"Yeah, the attack, not that I'm not happy about the babies because I am believe me. I just prefer to handle this problem before my little brother or sister gets here." Junior says and no one can disagree because now Allison and Stiles are both at risk.

"So you guys say that they were using a glamour spell meaning that they can be look like anyone anytime." Stiles points out.

"Monica and Malcolm are working on an anti-glamour spell that will show us their true faces as we speak." Isaac says.

"Who do we know what their true face look like if they used a spell?" Stiles ask.

"Well Christina saw their true face last night and she also the reason we found you before the witch did something to you." Jackson says.

"What do you mean?" Stiles ask confused. Christina was sounding a lot like her mom when Lydia was coming into her powers of been a banshee.

“I saw through the girl eye's...it's called _Sensory Scrying_." Christina explains the best to her ability because honestly her and Junior have been researching about abilities that has to do with senses.

"Basically she can hitch-hike other beings' senses and experience what happens as she were them. This power grants her the ability to taste, feel, and smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows her to experience the world as their target would." Junior explains from what he read from the Internet and some books on magical beings and supernatural powers.

"That’s kind of cool." Stiles says.

"So have you two found out what you are?" Derek ask looking back and forth between Junior and Christina.

"Not really do you know how many creatures have some type of psychic abilities? Hundreds." Christina say while Junior silent agrees with her.

"Have you connected to the witch anytime today?" Allison ask.

"No, honestly I have no idea how I did it the first time." Christina says disappointed.

"It’s okay Christina if Monica and Malcolm finish the spell we will be able to see their true face so we need you to describe the man and woman." John says in that soothing fatherly tone.

"Well the guy had a short blonde hairstyle, blue eyes, about six feet and slim, but muscular build...The woman had long dark red hair, she probably was the same height as Junior and Scotty and when we got to the bathroom and I see her face she had blue eyes." Christina tries to describe the two attackers as best as she could.

"I can always draw them so we all can know what they look like." Ambers offers so they can all get rid of this threat and move on to happier things like the future babies.

"Okay." Christina agrees getting up from off the floor "I'll draw the girl and you draw the guy."

"Fine with me." Amber says as she stands up and she and Christina make their way upstairs.

“Scotty and I will keep looking for answer to what Christina could be." Junior says standing from his spot on the floor Scott gets up too. "Luke how about you go check on Monica and Malcolm to see how their coming along with the spell" Lucas nods as agreement then Junior turns to Alisha and James "How about you guys take Patrick upstairs in the game room and have fun while the adults talk." After Junior had finished instructing the younger pack member on what to do they all went their own way why the adults stayed in the living room.

"He's going to be one hell of an alpha when the time comes." Peter says with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah he is." Derek says and everyone can see the proud look in his eyes.

"So has Malcolm told anyone anymore about this Nicholas guy that sent them?" Scott ask.

Stiles doesn't know if it the morning sickness or hearing the name Nicholas that makes her want to throw up her breakfast.

“Only that he's completely evil and has lots of connections with all type of supernatural creatures." Isaac tells the pack. some of what Malcolm had told him last night on the way back to Derek's.

Now Stiles knows it’s not just the morning sickness. It's her worst fear coming true, he'd found them and now she's put her pack/family in danger by returning back home. "I think I'm going to be sick" Stiles says before bolting out of the living room to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

“Stiles," Derek deep voice comes from behind Stiles as she leaning over the toilet. "How are you feeling?" He ask holding Stiles hair back while she over the toilet and rubbing soft comfortable circle in her back.

"He's going to find us Derek." Stiles whispers as she sits up, Derek pulls her into him so that the back of her head is against his chest.

“I want let anything happen to you or Junior and Amber I will died before he gets anyone of you." Derek says and Stiles knows he means it and that's what got her so worried.

“Don’t say that Der." Stiles says as she turns her body around to look at her mate.

"But its true Stiles, if it came down to let you run away again from this man or have to fight for you and my kids I will fight even if it kills me." Derek says and now the Stiles can fell the tears running down her face.

"He's not the first threat we've faced together and he won't be the last." Derek tells Stiles as he wipes away the tears off of her face.

"You're right I stopped him once maybe this time I can stop him again permanently with your help." Stiles says with a little more confidence in her voice and hope in her eyes.

“We will stop him and anybody who's going to help him...but first the pack needs to know what all you know about this Nicholas guy if we stand a chance." Derek ask.

"I can do that." Stiles says getting a small smile from Derek. "But I need Malcolm and Monica to do a soundproof barrier spell in the bedroom because their something Junior and Amber doesn't know about yet." Stiles whispers so only Derek can hear.

Before Derek could ask Stiles held up her hand to stop him. "I will explain everything in a few just go get the adults and bring them in here." Stiles tells Derek and as must he would like to hear the story first by himself but the look of sadness in Stiles eyes made him get up and do as she had asked.

"Okay Stiles you can do this." Stiles says to herself as she gets up and brush her teeth so her mouth doesn't smell like vomit any more.

When she finish in the bathroom she walks into Derek's bedroom to find all the adults pack members in the room waiting on her.

'Here goes nothing' Stiles thinks to herself. "Okay his name is Nicholas Raider." Stiles starts the story off with.

**XXX**

After getting away from Derek and his pack Marco made his way back to the school to find Lucille still unconscious in the girl’s restroom. After picking her up and carrying her out of the school to her car they had drove back to the hotel they were staying at. He brought her to his room instead of her room to make sure she didn’t have some type of concussion. Sometime after one in the morning Marco had fallen asleep next to the beautiful red head.

Waking up Marco found the other side of his bed empty thinking that Lucille had made her way to her room sometime during the morning he set up in the bed noticing he still had his clothes from last night on, so making the decision to go take a shower then called Nicholas to tell him what happen, which was something he wasn’t looking forward too.

After Marco refreshing shower he made his way to the room wearing only a towel around his waist. He was digging through his was suitcase for some clean clothes when his cell phone started to ring. Without checking who was calling Marco answered the phone.

“Hello.” Marco answers the phone.

“How’s it going mate?” A deep, cold voice says from the other side of the phone.

‘ _Nicholas great just what I needed’_ Marco thinks to himself “Ummm…it going good we found her.” Marco stumbles out.

“Good. Did you capture her like I instructed?” Nicholas ask.

“There was a complication. We had to leave.” Marco informs him. Marco can hear the low growl from the other side of the phone thanks to his werewolf hearing and for reason he only knows he finds some kind of comfort in that Nicholas get have the one thing he wants. “She’s dating the Alpha.”

“Who is this Alpha that she’s dating?” Nicholas voice sounds strained to Marco which makes him happy even more.

“The Alpha name is Derek Hale—he’s the twin’s father — and his pack doesn’t just contain werewolves he has a witch and a few humans.”

“That Malcolm guy still with her I take it.” Nicholas asks more calmly, but Marco can still hear the rage in his tone.

“He is. There’s also another witch in the pack. I think she may be married to one of the werewolves in the pack.” Marco says remembering the female witch who had sent Lucille into the wall last night something he wasn’t going to mention to Nicholas right now.

“Well make sure you keep them away from Lucille… _especially_ Malcolm.” Now that caught Marco attention why would he want Malcolm away from Lucille.

“Anything else I should know?” Nicholas ask.

“No,” Marco shakes his head before he remembers the blonde girl. “Wait, they might have a psychic in their pack. She around the same age as the twins. She’s the one who intervened last night.”

“A young psychic” The curiosity in Nicholas voice wasn't lost on Marco. "I haven't had a psychic in quite a long time I could use a new one. You know how I like to collect rare beings."

Marco pinches the bridge of his nose. "Now I'm supposed to take a teenage girl from her pack, yeah I see that going over so well." Marco argues sarcastically.

Nicholas actually laughs. "Don't act like you haven't done things far worst then kidnapping." Marco knew what he was saying was true, he had done horrible horrific things in the past.

When Marco didn't reply Nicholas took that as agreement. "I would like you and Lucille keep an eye on this pack, and since they don't know about you I want you to get close to them using a glamouring spell than when one of them is alone get Lucille to use her power to find out about each member of the pack...I prefer you get one of the younger members of course." The last part of Nicholas demand was darker than any of the demand.

"Of course." Marco says through gritted teeth. "Would that be all?"

"For now." With that Nicholas ended the call.

"Son of bitch!" Marco growls, throwing his phone on the bed. When Marco turned around he was surprise to see the red head witch standing behind him holding a bag of food and two Starbucks coffee cups. How long as she been there?

All of Lucille thought went out of her mind when Marco turned around showing off his chiseled chest, defined abs, and the white towel hanging low and loose around his hips.

"See something you like?" Marco ask trying to hold back the smirk that badly wanted to make an appearance.

Lucille snaps her eyes up to meet Marco blue eyes ones that dance with amusement in them. obviously brought on by her starring at him like he was something to eat.

Clearing her throat. "Ummm...I brought food and coffee kind of a thank you for last night." Lucille says trying her best to keep eye contact with the nearly naked man in front of her.

"Your welcome" Marco says walking towards the witch. A smile stretched cross his when he heard her heart beat a little faster with every step he took towards her. “What's in bag?" Marco ask, eyeing the bag in her hands quickly before returning his glaze to her dark blue eyes.

"T-the what?" Lucille ask forgetting all about the food and coffee in her hands because Marco and her bodies are only inches apart.

Marco grinned. "The bag...in your hand."

"Oh yeah," Lucille says remembering the food in her hand. "I stopped at IHOP and grabbed some breakfast. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you the pancakes."

"I love pancakes." Marco says honestly, taking the bag out of Lucille’s hand at the same time she goes to hand him the bag. The hands brush up against each other sending sparks of electricity and heat through both adults.

Fingers still touching, they both look up to meet each glaze. They stand there starring at each other for what feels like forever which in reality is probably seconds.

Lucille break the moment with a clearing of her throat. "Ummm...so what did Nicholas want?"

When Marco heard the name Nicholas come up that seem to bring him back to the daze, making him back up to create some distance the two but not without taking the bag of food.

“He just wanted to know how our progress was going." Marco informed her as he sits on the bed pulling out the food.

"What did he say when you told him about last night?" Lucille ask coming to sit on the bed her back facing him.

"Nothing good," Marco says.

"So what does he want us to do?" She asks.

While they enjoy their breakfast and coffee Marco informs her of the conversation he had with Nicholas. He told her how not only were they going to try and capture Stiles and the twins, but they now had to get the little blonde girl from last night.

"Well I guess we should start getting as much information as we can before Nicholas gets here." Lucille says.

"You're right but I should probably put some clothes on before we leave." Marco laughs as he stands and makes his way around the bed where Lucille is to get the clothes he was picking out before Nicholas called.

Before Lucille could excused herself or move out of the way Marco had let the towel around his hips fall to the floor leaving him there standing in front of her in all of his naked glory.

Lucille could do nothing but stare and take in the appearance of the naked werewolf in front of her soon after her thoughts got to her brain and she let out a girly squeal and tore her eyes away from Marco.

Marco laughed as he watch the sexy red head turn away from him. "I have no problem with you looking... I am very proud of my body."

 _'Yeah, you shouldn’t be with a body like that.'_ Lucille thought to herself.

With the sound of a zipper being zipped up, Lucille turns around to face a smug looking Marco. "Ready" he ask. Not trusting her voice she nods.

"Well let's go." Marco said picking up his cell phone off the bed and heading to the door.

**XXX**

Three days had passed without any type of attack or threat from the werewolf and witch.

When Amber and Christina had finished their sketches of the two attackers Stiles and Malcolm recognized Marco one of Nicholas betas. Sure he was older now, but they would never forget that face. The witch Stiles didn't recognize at all and Malcolm said the same thing.

Monica and Malcolm had finished the anti-glamor spell and attached it to something personal that each pack member wears daily.

Derek and Scott was on extra high alert after the story Stiles told them so they made sure at all times no one was to be alone. Everything was going good and then they came.

**XXX**

It was after Junior’s basketball practice.

Junior had to stay after school for basketball practice Lucas would have been at practice but he had left school when it had ended because he refused to ride home with Robert after the stunt he pulled on game night and considering he wanted to rip out each player’s throat he had to go before practice.

So Christina decided to stay after school and watch the practice and Junior so he wouldn't do anything to someone on the team because she knew he was upset just like Lucas.

Thank God her hunch was wrong because practice went alright with the exception of Robert and a couple of teammates, but Junior was being the bigger person which Christina found very admirable.

When practice let out Junior decided he was going to walk to his dad's house— _it was only a mile away, through the woods_ – so he can cool down. He told Christina she should get a ride home with Robert just to be safe if the Marco and the witch showed up.

Of course his concern for her safety turned into an argument.

"I'm not letting you walk through the woods, alone."

"I can take care of myself." Junior says as he meets her glaze.

School doors open and Robert makes his way out, and over to them.

Junior huffs out a breath and throws his hands up. “I can’t deal with him no more today, or I’m going to break your boyfriend’s nose.”

Christina opens her mouth to say something to convince Junior to stay when Robert calls out her name. "Hey babe," Robert says before kissing Christina cheek. "Do you need a ride home because my mom will be here soon."

"Actually that would be perfect Junior and I-" Christina was saying when Robert cut her off.

"Woah, who said anything about Junior" Robert interrupts. "Plus he left a few seconds ago."

Christina turns around to see that Junior is indeed gone and nowhere in sight. Robert must have sensed what she was about to do, because the second she was about to run towards the woods he grabs her wrist making her look back at him.

“Hey, don't worry about the loser." Robert say. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 _'He could get killed or kidnapped.'_ But she couldn’t say that without sounding crazy.

Christina suddenly felt the same pull she had the night of the game. She barely manage to turn her face away from Robert, before her eyes were glowing and her surrounding suddenly faded into darkness.

The next thing she sees is the back of a teenage boy walking through the woods with his head down. In the blink of an eye, she’s another tree and she can sees the teenager is Junior, making his way towards her, not her, but the witch if the red hair is anything to go by.

"Christina!" Robert voice brings her back to focus and she turns to look at her boyfriend. "Are you okay I've been calling you for the last few seconds but you zone out on me?"

"Ummm...yeah I'm fine I have to go." And with that vague explanation she pulls out of his grip and darted off towards the woods.

**XXX**

Junior was making his way through the woods be himself knowing this was not a good idea but he just had to get away from people right now. Practice today had pissed him off so bad that he was actually tempted to see how hard he could throw a basketball at each one of his teammates, causing severe injuries. The second he saw Robert walk out of the school his anger came rushing, and remember his promise to his dad, he left as he made his way toward him and Christina.

Thinking of the blonde, Junior knows when she sees him there’s a good chance Christina was going to punch – _which wouldn’t be the first time_ —for ditching her.

Junior was so deep in thought he didn't notice the redhead witch using her magic to lower herself to the ground. She takes a step forward and a twig snaps under her feet, gaining Junior’s attention.

One second Junior is staring at beautiful blonde with green eyes then in the next he watches as the illusion vanishes to reveal the redhead witch from Christina’s and Amber’s drawings.

Junior squints his eyes at the witch. "I’ll admit you look better as a blonde."

"Well aren't you the little charmer." Lucille says mischievous smiles.

"Thanks, I try." Junior says sarcastically.

Junior senses were on high alert now. He watches the witch body language and facial expression which was blank for the longest but when Junior caught the witch eyes quickly look behind him then back to him.

That’s when he heard them. Approaching footsteps. It had to be the other werewolf.

"So,” Junior turns as he watches the glamour to see Marco’s true face. “Marco, I’m guessing?"

"You don't remember me." Marco says placing a hand over his heart and his face mirroring false hurt. “Damn Junior that hurts.”

Junior balks. "I don't know you."

"I can't blame you.” Marco says with a shake of his head. “If I was responsible for an entire family murder I’ll forget too."

"What the hell are you talking about?” Junior sneers at the wolf. “What do you want?" Junior says looking back and forth between the two supernatural creatures.

"You, Amber, and your mom of course." Marco says as his eyes began to glow the electric blue as he take slow steps towards Junior.

"But first we need your memories." Lucille tells him as she slowly walks towards Junior.

Junior own eyes begin to glow as he lets his werewolf visage appears. Pain suddenly erupts in Junior’s head, dropping to his knees and gripping his head, Junior he lets out a loud painful howl that reaches the ears of the pack at the manor and Derek whose driving home from work.

"It just going to hurt more if you fight me." Lucille says holding her hand out as she focus her power to keep Junior in pain.

As Marco and Lucille focus on the whimpering boy they ground they don't notice when Christina approaches, until she kicking Lucille into the nearest tree and breaking the spell off of Junior.

"Hello goldilocks." Marco snarls at the teenage blonde.

Christina holds up her fist ready to defend herself as the werewolf approach her. "Goldilocks,” she frowns. “Couldn’t more original."

Marco rush towards the blonde girl unaware that just what Christina wanted. Marco swung at Christina with claws out. Christina dodges the hit and when Marco turns around his face met with Christina’s foot, sending him stumbling back into the nearest tree.

"You little Bitch!" Marco growls as he charges towards Christina again.

Before he can make it to Christina, Junior is suddenly standing in front of Christina wolf outed. Marco doesn't stop instead he jumps over the two teens landing behind Christina.

With quick reflexes Junior spins around and pulls Christina behind him, just as Marco’s claws slash across Junior’s shirt and chest. Junior let's out another painful growl.

"I don't want to hurt you Junior we just need information." Marco pleads with the young wolf.

Junior looks down at his bloody shirt. He could already feel his skin stitching back together and the wound closing up. "Well it a little too late for that don't you think." Junior glares, before and when Marco looks down at the ripped shirt.

Seeing the older werewolf distracted, Junior takes that as his opportunity and with all his strength kicks Marco in the chest sending him sprawling through the air.

Junior then turns his attention to Christina "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm—watch out!” Christina screams, pushing Junior to the ground as she barely manages to dodge a bolt of lightning from the redhead witch.

"Damnit.” Lucille curses. “I almost had you." Lucille standing a few feet away from the teens with a fire ball in the palm of her hand.

Christina clenched her fists as she stared intensely at the redhead. “Is that all you got.” Christina says baiting the witch.

Lucille sneers before throwing her fireball at Christina. Purely on instinct Christina throws her hands out towards the hurtling fireball. A massive beam of white light shoots from the palms of Christina’s hands, devouring the fireball and knocking the witch out.

When she looks down at Junior his eyes are wide with surprise. "How did you-"

"I don't know. I just happen." Christina says reaching out a hand to help Junior up off the ground.

“Impressive I have to say." Marco says standing by a tree. This girl definitely no psychic.

"You really should go why you have a chance." Junior says as he shifts out again.

"If I don't?" An evil smile coming across Marco's face.

"Then we kick your butt." Christina says it with so much confidence Marco almost believes her.

With that threat Marco rushes at the two teens. He swings out at Junior who catches his arm mid swing before he kicks him in the stomach. When Marco kneels over in pain Christina brings her knee up and slams it into his face, breaking his nose.

Marco stumbles back grabbing his bloody nose.

Junior smirks. "You give up now."

Marco growls before he rushes back towards the two teens not caring what Nicholas wanted. Marco’s face turns a deep red from embarrassment.

Marco jumps over the two teens like he did earlier, but this time they were ready for that and do a backflip out of the way just as Marco lands to the ground. He turns with a growl only to be met with a roundhouse kick from Junior. Christina finishes him off with a sweeping kick making the older wolf fall on his back.

"Dude, we train with werewolves you have no chance." Junior brags.

"You should leave Beacon Hills and never return." Christina threats the wolf.

Marco scrambles to his feet, a low threatening growl. Marco makes another attempt to charge the two teens when they all here multiple growls coming from around the woods.

"You should have ran when you hand the chance." Junior says a smug smile coming across his face.

Marco pulls out a vial of a blue liquid from his pocket as he rushes to the witch side how is now regaining consciousness.

Christina frowns. "Leaving so soon we were just getting to the fun part." Christina says in a careless voice.

"This is not over." Marco says as he throws the bottle to the ground and within seconds the werewolf and witch are gone in cloud of smoke.

Suddenly Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Peter, and Lucas jump out of the woods with glowing eyes, and claws already out.

Junior throws his hands up his eyes meeting his dad’s gaze. "Okay before you get mad-" Derek hurries over to Junior pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

Junior’s body tense before he gives in hugs his dad just as tight.  Out of the corner of his eye he seen Jackson and Lucas doing the same with Christina. Peter and Boyd glances around the woods as if expecting another attack.

When Derek pulls back he looks down at son. "Are you okay?” Junior nods. “Come on your mom and sister probably trying to kill both Scotts and Isaac to get out the house."

Junior grimaces. "I would hate to be them, right now."

Derek puts his arm around Junior pulling him close as they make their way back to Derek's car,  Jackson and Christina rides along, while the rest of the wolves run back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter you guys get to learn Stiles and Nicholas history
> 
> The twins learn find out about the secrets Stiles and Malcolm has been keeping from them and why Nicholas wants them so bad.


	20. Legend and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, but I had to go back to work so it really cut down on my writing time.
> 
> We are half way done with this story. Can you believe it.

 

**Chapter 20: Legend and History**

“You okay?” Derek asks, glancing over at his son in the passenger seat.

 

Junior pulls his gaze from the view outside of window to look at his dad. “No,” he says truthfully. “The werewolf--Marco knew me. He said something about being responsible for an entire family being murdered.” Turning to look back out the window, Junior adds in a mumbles voice, “Why can't I remember?”

 

Christina doesn't miss the brief look that her alpha and dad share in the rear view mirror. They knew something that Junior didn't.

  
There's a lot of things Christina could say about Junior. He's arrogant, stubborn, infuriating, and his damn sarcasm nearly drives her up the wall, but she also noticed he's incredibly smart—like her and her mom’s level smart, he's also caring, protective, and selfless. Three out of the four things he had shown only moments ago when they were in the woods and he pulled her out of the way of Marco’s claws and was injured instead.

So, no she wouldn’t believe Junior would’ve murdered an entire family. Even if his eyes were blue, there had to be an explanation. Her dad eyes were blue because of his time from being the enslaved and ordered to kill people when he was the kanima. Derek’s eyes had been blue once upon a time after he took the life of his first love to stop her suffering.

A high pitch scream pulls the blonde out of her thoughts just in time to see that their pulling up in front of the manor and Scott flying across the yard by Lydia, who had weaponized her banshee scream. A howl from Isaac follows shortly when a pregnant Stiles knees him in the ball before both woman rush down the steps heading for Lydia’s car, only to stop mid-way when they see Derek pulling up.

The second Derek car is turn off, Stiles and Lydia have the passenger side doors open and pulling both of their children into a bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay?" Stiles and Lydia asked both of their children.

When Stiles pulls back she gasp at Junior’s clawed shirt. “"What happen to your shirt…whose blood is that?”

“Mine,” Junior answers. “Don’t worry it’s already healed.”

Before Stiles could say anything else Christina decided to speak. "It’s my fault,” Everyone turns to look at the blonde. “-Junior got hurt pulling me out of the way of Marco’s attack.” Christina flashes Junior a small smile, “Thank you.”

 “You don’t have to thank me.” Junior shakes his head. “Plus, if it wasn’t for you and blasting the witch with your new power, we would’ve been roasted.”

“You have a new power?” Lydia asks in awe.

Christina nods. “Apparently I can shoot concentrated beams of light from my hands.”

Junior heads turn towards the house when he hears the sound of quick approaching footstep, followed by his sister’s voice. “Junior!” The teen she-wolf bellows as she makes it outside to the front porch.

A moment passes as her eyes dart around, until she finds her brother’s identical green eyes. The twins move towards each other at the same time, Amber leaping over the railing on the porch and breaking into a sprint as Junior comes moves around the car and catching his sister as leaps and throws her arms around his neck.

No one says anything as the twins embrace and cling to one another. “Don't ever do that again.” Amber cries into her brother’s neck.

 

“I can't promise you that, but I'll try my best.” Junior says before pulling out of the hug.

 

Peter, Boyd, and Lucas suddenly emerges from the trees.

 

Derek claps. “Okay, Everyone inside we need to talk.”

 

At the alpha’s order everyone moves inside of the manor and gather in the living room. Stiles takes a seat on the couch next to Derek, Scott, and Allison, while the other adults spread out on the other furniture and the kids all scatter out on the floor.

Derek clears his throat as his gaze switches between Christina and Junior. “Did they say what they wanted?”

Junior nods. “Yeah. The witch said she wanted my memories.”

"What's in your memories do that they want?" Scott ask.

“I don’t know.” Junior answers. “But Marco knew me. He said I killed an entire family.”

The teens and the little kids all gasp in shock at the revelation, but Junior paid that little mind as he watch his mom’s face pale and heard her heartbeat quicken just a little. “It’s true isn’t it?” Junior says defeated.

“No.” Stiles shakes her head. “You’re not a killer.”

“But his eyes are blue.” Alisha points out. Sure she didn’t believe Junior or Amber were killers—they were to nice.—, but it had been nagging at her to find out why the twins eyes glowed blue when all the other’s wolves that hadn’t taken an innocent life were gold.

“We were born with blue eyes.” Amber defends.

“You should tell them.” Derek says to Stiles. “They have a right to know.”

“Know what?” The twins voice at the same time.

Stiles takes a deep breath, before turning her gaze to her twins. “The truth about your birth and the myths that follows, and how you know Marco and the man that orchestrated all Nicholas Raider.”

“This Nicholas guy is the guy that sent the witch and werewolf after you at the game.” Scotty ask.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Lucas asks. “Why does he want you so bad?”

“He wants Junior and Amber.” Stiles tells them.

The twins’ heads snap up towards their mom. “Why us?”

Stiles takes a deep breath, she was finally going to tell them about everything and she just hopes that they would forgive her for the lies she and Malcolm had kept from them. “Because you two are special. A different type of werewolf.”

“What how do you-”

“You were born on the night of a blue moon.” Stiles cuts of her daughter.

Surprise flicker in both twins’ eyes. They had heard the story of their births multiple times, how Stiles was in labor with them for nine hours, forty-two minutes, and fifty seconds. How that the night of their birth it was a full moon outside.

Now here they were learning that now only that it was full moon, but a blue moon—whatever the hell that means.

“So that’s why they eyes are blue?” Christina wonders.

“Yes.” Stiles nods. “Their eyes reflect the color of the blue moon.”

“How does being born on a blue moon make us different, besides giving us glowing blue eyes?” Junior ask.

Stiles opens her mouth to explain, only for Peter clear his throat and explain instead. “There’s an old legend about wolves being born under the blue moon—” he states. “—Werewolves born under the blue are giving the ability to fully shift into a wolf nearly twice to three times their normal size.  As a result their strength, speed, and agility are greatly increased.”

“That’s doesn’t sound so bad.” Scotty says as he intertwines his hands with Ambers.

“Why do I feel like there’s a _but_ coming?” Amber mumbles as Junior nod in agreement.

“Because there is.” Peter says. “In addition to the amplified abilities their aggression will be off the charts as they enter into an even more rabid rage filled rampage, ready to rip through anything in their unfortunate path of terror. Normal Werewolf repellent, and defense methods will be less effective against these werewolves."

"How come you know every supernatural legend told?" Jackson ask remembering it was Peter who told them of the legend that saved him from being a kanima.

"Research of course." Peter sasses.

"Okay, back to this Nicholas guy. What’s his deal?" Junior ask, now sitting against the wall closer to Amber.

“Nicholas is a hybrid?” Stiles confesses. “He’s part werewolf and part demon.”

“Are you for real?” Amber asks with wide eyes.

Stiles nods. “Afraid so. He as all the powers of a werewolf and some demonic powers with none of their weakness.”

Christina gulps. “How did he become a _demon wolf_?”

“He was born on Friday the thirteen under a full moon.” Stiles says.

"Some legends tell of werewolves born on a full moon on Friday the 13th are believed to possess by a demon that enjoy causing chaos and death. They also possess superhuman strength greater than almost every type of werewolf and our normal weakness like wolfsbane are useless towards them."

Junior throws his hands up in frustration. “Well what is his weakness?”

“There’s only one I’ve ever seen. A long, silver, triple-edged dagger coated in wolfsbane, white magic, An Emissary magic, and celestially Fae magic. It can weaken him so that we can kill him.” Stiles tells the room.

“Marco.” Junior says. “How does he know me?”

This isn’t how Stiles planned on telling the twins about their past. She didn’t even think she would tell them, but now that Nicholas had found them she again she had reveal all her secrets today. “We actually found him in the woods injured from a small group of hunters.” Stiles shakes her head. “It was the day before the full moon, and too bad we didn’t know it was trap all put together by Nicholas.”

**XXX**

**_ 10 years ago _ **

_Stiles was carrying a three year old Junior through the woods when she heard it. A small whimper coming from her right. Thinking it could be one of the omega stuck in one of the traps again Stiles heads in the direction of the whimpering._

_It’s only when she sees a little boy with an arrow in his leg does she start to panic. Rushing over to the boy with Junior in her arms, Stiles takes in the boy’s appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, an adorable face, he couldn’t be no more than ten or eleven. It was only the boy saw Stiles approach and his eyes lit up an amber glow did she realize that the strange boy was a werewolf._

_“Okay.” Stiles says as she places Junior on the ground. “I’m going to pull the arrow out.” She tells him as she places her hand on his small leg. “What’s your name?”_

_“Marco.” The little boy grunts as Stiles grips the arrow._

_“Marco, on the count of three I’m going to pull the arrow out, okay.”_

_Marco nods as tears glisten in his eyes. “Okay.”_

_Stiles takes a deep breath before she starts to count. “One…Two…Three” Stiles yanks the arrow out and Marco lets out a howl so loud that birds in the nearby trees all scatter away._

_“Who did this?” Stiles ask. What type of person would harm a little kid?_

_Behind Stiles a twig snaps, causing her to turn around and see not one, but four different people stepping out from behind a tree from every direction._

_Stiles pulls Junior behind her, as she stands protective in front of both werewolves. “Hunters.” She hears Marco mutter under his breath._

_There had been rumors around the last week that hunters had shown up in town, looking for a werewolf with demonic powers. Malcolm and his family had taken the rumors to heart, calling on their emissary and summoning a Fae creature from another world to infuse their magic into a long, silver, triple-edged dagger to defend against the werewolf._

_Stiles had thought the hunter had left town after finding no hybrid werewolf in Georgia, but she was wrong._

_"We have you surrounded." One of the four hunters said holding a cattle prod._

_“You don’t have to do this. You can leave and no one gets hurt." Stiles begs._

_The man behind Stiles with the small dagger in his hand starts to laugh. "Now why would we do that he's monster and very dangerous."_

_“He’s a little boy, he's no monster." Stiles spats at the hunter._

_“Well look at this" the female hunter says standing to Stiles right with a black berretta 92 gun pointed at Stiles. "The bitch protecting her mutt."_

_Junior gives off a little growl making the hunter to laugh. The hunters stop laughing when they see the glowing blue color of Junior’s eyes. Stiles pulls Junior closer to her knowing that the hunters think he killed someone already. "It's not what you think he was born like this with the blue eyes."_

_"Enough with the lies this just proves he's a danger to society too." The hunter standing in front of Stiles says how readies his bow and arrow._

_"Noooo!!!" Stiles says as she jumps in front of Junior as the hunter let's his arrow fly towards them._

_Just as the arrow fly towards Stiles a shadow jumps from out of the tree in front of Stiles. Catching the arrow in his hand snapping it in half, then in a flash he's breaking the neck of the hunter that shot the arrow._

_The other hunters and Stiles seem to be frozen in place taking in what just happen._

_"Run" The deep voice growl seem to break out every one out of their frozen state._

_Stiles didn't have to be told twice, she grabs a hold of Junior’s arm and helping a now healed Marco turning around to run back to where she knew Malcolm and Amber were as shots began to be fired._

_"Not so fast mommy" The hunter with the dagger says coming up to try to stop stiles escape attempt._

_With the swing of the dagger from the hunter Stiles barley escapes the blade from slicing her face open._

_"Your quick I give you that." The hunter says as he tries the same attempt again only getting the same results as before.  Stiles kicks him in the side hard enough he stumbles out their way._

_"Run!" Stiles yells out as she and the two werewolves run through the woods. Stiles turns around to see the man that saved her and her son life fighting the remainder of the hunters._

_Stiles turned back around to find Junior waiting on her to follow him. She glance back one more time to see the man making his way towards them._

_Stiles took in his appearance as he made his way towards her. He had short curly dark brown hair. His red glowing eyes now back to their blue/green color. His white t-shirt he was wearing now soaked and stained with blood and ripped show the chiseled chest and abs off and his big muscular arms. His hands were also covered in blood. The black jeans he wore seems to be blood stain free. The black combat boots he wore was covered in blood._

_As he gets closer she could see the bullet holes where the woman had shot him and the burns from the cattle prod the hunters had used on him. He seem to stumbles and in pain the closer he got to Stiles._

_"Are you all okay?" The man ask._

_"Ummm...yeah thank you," Stiles says as she hears Junior making his way over towards her._

_"Are you okay little guy?" The attractive man says grinning down at Junior. “What about you Marco?” The man says as his kind gaze fell on the blonde boy standing off in the back._

_Stiles peers over her shoulder to look at the young wolf. “You know him.”_

_Marco nods. “His name is Nicholas Raider and he’s my alpha.”  Then Marco eyes began to roll in the back of his head as he passes out._

**XXX**

"He actually doesn't sound that bad" Amber says. "I mean he saved you and Junior."

"It was all a part of his plan." Stiles says.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Christina ask terrified of what the answer could be.

"Not long after Marco passed out did Malcolm and his dad showed up and found us. After I told them what happen they took us and Nicholas back to the pack to check us out."

"Pack" Amber ask.

At the same time Junior ask about Malcolm's dad. "I thought they died when he was teenager." Stiles was about to answer him when she saw the realization dawn in his eyes.

"He killed them." Junior voice comes out as a whisper.

And know Stiles remembered what she hated about being pregnant the damn mood swings because now she was on the verge of crying.

"Malcolm's dad was the Alpha of his pack and his mom Lilly was a witch, which is how Malcolm gets his powers...Malcolm had an older brother name George he was a werewolf , and a little sister name Lindsey who also was a witch too...their pack was small mostly family and omegas looking for a pack. They were the ones who actually told me about the legend of the blue Moon."

"You said the hunters were all a part of Nicholas plan. How?" Junior ask his voice void of all emotions. “Why would he let one of his own pack member get hurt?”

"So we could let our guard down and let him near the two of you." Stiles answers. “The following night—the night of a full moon he came with his pack and killed everyone, but you two, Malcolm, and myself.”

"How did...When did they." Amber says not able to finish the sentence as tears gathered in her eyes and the words get caught in her throat.

Stiles knew what Amber was trying to ask and this was hurting her for to have to tell this story again. When she and Malcolm was telling the story three days ago Malcolm had to leave out of the room in the middle of the story Danny quickly following to comfort his boyfriend.

Stiles couldn't blame him he lost his whole family and he didn't want to relive the painful memories of that tragic night. She didn’t blame him though, the only person she blamed was herself. If she never would have meet Malcolm, his family would still be alive.

"What happen on the full moon?" Lucas ask. They had to know so that they could kill this son of bitch before he killed them all.

"It was so much blood." Stiles says in a whisper more to herself.

**XXX**

**_ 10 years ago _ **

_Stiles was staring out into the pond that was behind the Taylor's manor watching the moon reflect off of the water._

_"Beautiful isn't it." A female voice says Stiles recognize the voice belonging to Malcolm's mom Lilly Taylor._

_When Stiles turns around her guess is correct as she sees the beautiful woman with her long blonde curls and blue eyes shine from the moonlight makes her way towards her Stiles can see where Malcolm got his genes from._

_“Yeah it is." Stiles says giving the witch a smile before turning back to the moon._

_"What are you doing out here all alone?" Lilly ask as she comes to stand by Stiles._

_"You know the usually thinking about home, family, the pack—" Stiles mumbles._

_"Derek." Lilly says getting a surprise look from Stiles._

_"Witch remember" Lilly laughs making Stiles smile. Lilly could read minds._

_“Yeah, I forgot,” Stiles admits. “I'm thinking about Derek. I still love him and miss him every day, and to know he doesn't feel the same, and probably off with his real mate happy and with kids he would love to have.” Tears gathering in her eyes. “I just don't get why he didn't want me."_

_“Hey, Stiles don't do this to yourself." Lilly says as she wipes the falling tears away from Stiles face, Stiles catches sight of the triple goddess tattoo on her wrist. It was Lilly witch’s mark and ever witch in her family bares it including Malcolm and Lindsay. "I really think you should take Amber and Derek to meet their dad." Lilly says._

_"But" Stiles started to say when Lilly put her hand up to stop Stiles._

_"No buts, they’re his children Stiles. He has a right to know them. Don't rob him of being a father and helping raise them.  The children should know their father." Lilly says going all mother mode on her but Stiles knows she's right._

_"What if he as a mate and kids?" Stiles mumbles._

_"Well you don't know that, plus you told us you just left without telling anyone including your dad Stiles it all could have been a big misunderstanding.” Stiles knew she was right again._

_"If he does has a mate take Malcolm with you and yeah he's gay but he adores you and the kids." Lilly says making Stiles smile again._

_Her smile quickly dies down when Malcolm comes running towards them covered in blood screaming for his mom._

_"Malcolm, what happened whose blood is that?" Lilly ask running to her son her face full of panic._

_“It John's blood it was a set up he's not healing."  Malcolm says grabbing his mother's arm. "Come on"_

_As all three ran back to the front house they saw some of the omega wolves been slaughter by some unknown wolves._

_"Where did they come from?" Stiles ask once they were inside, the door behind them shutting close._

_"That would be my pack." Nicholas’ voice came from out of the shadows._

_The three all turn around to see the same man they had welcomed around their pack yesterday standing in the living room. Instead of his normal blue/green eyes and charming smile he stood there with fangs and claws out and with his glowing red alpha eyes that wasn't only red but the white part of his eyeball was pitch black._

_"Damion lycanthrope" Lilly hiss as Nicholas’ smirk widens into a grin._

_"No." Malcolm whispers as he back up and grabs Stiles wrist._

_"So you know what I am but do you know what I'm here for." Nicholas eyes meet Stiles eyes quickly before meeting Lilly eyes again._

_When Stiles hears Lilly let out shaky breath she knows Lilly has read Nicholas’ mind and heard his true intentions._

_“You set it all up Marco and the hunter all to get to the twins.” She realizes. "You're scared of Amber and Derek. The power the blue moon gave them they can defeat you so before they get older and kill you... you want to kill them." As the last words left Lilly mouth Stiles found herself running towards the hallway her children were in._

_Out the corner of her eye Stiles sees Nicholas launch towards her ,but before he could make it half way cross the room, Lilly has him flying back into the kitchen crashing into the dining table at the same time the front door was kicked off its hinges as savage looking werewolves ran in._

_Malcolm and his mom with a wave of the hands set some wolves on fire while some blow up scattering body parts everywhere._

_"Go get the children!" Lilly screamed._

_Stiles found herself down the hallway in less than five seconds opening the door to where Amber, Junior, and Malcolm's sister Lindsey were in._

_"Come on guys we have to get out of here." Stiles says gathering up the children._

_"What's happening Stiles?" The red headed girl ask._

_"Something bad. Now come on."_

_A roar comes from behind Stiles making her turn around to see a bloody Nicholas standing in the doorway._

_"Leaving so soon” He says taking a step the room. Stiles instinctively takes a step back and gather the children behind her._

_"Where's Lilly?" Stiles ask still moving back while looking for some type of weapon._

_“With her husband and oldest son" Nicholas says with a cold smile crossing his face._

_"You killed my mom!" Lindsey bellows as a bolt of lightning strikes the outside._

_"She was a fighter." Nicholas almost sounds amused._

_"So am I." Stiles hears Malcolm say before Nicholas is sent into a wall._

_"Come on guys" Malcolm motion with his hand as the other hand holds a silver dagger that as a red cross on the bottom of the handle._

_“What’s that?" Stiles points to the dagger._

_"Something that might slow him down." Malcolm walking suddenly comes to a stop._

_Stiles follows Malcolm's eye sight and God she wish she hadn't because lying in the middle of the floor was Lilly’s dead body._

_"Mom!" Lindsey screams, tears already running down her face as she runs to her mom's body Amber and Junior right behind her._

_"Tragic isn't it." Nicholas growls._

_Stiles and Malcolm quickly turns around to come face to face with the demon wolf._

_"I'm going to kill you." Malcolm says his voice hard and cold._

_Nicholas laughs. “How do you plan on doing that?"_

_Malcolm's grip on the dagger gets tighter and that little motion isn't missed by Nicholas._

_“You’re going to stab me that isn't going to hurt me even if it's coded in wolfs bane." Nicholas says that cocky smile appearing on his face again._

_Without warning Malcolm dashes towards Nicholas with blade in hand. On instinct Nicholas puts up his hand up to protect himself from Malcolm's attack._

_Stiles gasp in shock when she sees the blade is cut deep into Nicholas right hand._

_Nicholas let's out an inhumane roar stumbling away from Malcolm. "How?" Nicholas wonders as he stares down at the cut. A cut that hasn’t seemed to heal like his other wounds._

_Malcolm grins coldly. "This blade isn’t just coded with wolfs bane, but with my family’s magic and our emissary, and powerful celestially fairies magic making this blade a weapon against demons and since you’re half demon, half werewolf this weapon can weaken you so I can kill you."_

_Stiles looks at Nicholas hand to see the cut still bleeding and to her surprise smoking._

_As Malcolm goes in for another attack Nicholas avoids his advance and uses his demonic powers and sends Malcolm into the wall. Malcolm hits the wall hard causing his forehead to leak blood, and the blade to fly out of his hand and sliding across the floor nears Stiles._

_Stiles eyes the blade that's just a few inches before she quickly looks up to see Nicholas watching her and she could swear the red glow in his eyes got darker._

_Before Stiles can even attempt to get the dagger Nicholas was in front of her with one of his hand around her throat._

_“Now Stiles don't fight me I just need to do what is right." Nicholas says sounding like a crazy person to Stiles._

_"What killing my children that's right?" Stiles yells in Nicholas face._

_His grip gets a little tighter around Stiles neck making her gasp for air. "No...yes only if they don't do as I tell them...their rare I like that their like me-"_

_"Their nothing like you...you’re a psychotic demon wolf whose murder an entire family all because you’re scared of two little children!!" She sass._

_Nicholas just grins at Stiles statement. "That's why I like you Stiles no matter what the circumstances are you just have to say what's on your mind, but it's time for you to stop talking and join the rest of the pack." And with that Nicholas raises his free hand._

_A clawed hand._

_As Nicholas brings his hand down to claw Stiles face a bolt of lightning strike Nicholas in the chest making the wolf drop Stiles as he hits the wall._

_"You killed my family" Lindsey growl._

_As Stiles tried to take as much air in her lungs at the same time Nicholas was standing up to face the little witch._

_"You want to join them I can arrange that for you?" Nicholas says as he walks towards Lindsey watching her carefully._

_The next thing Stiles saw made her proud and her heart drop in her stomach at the same time. Junior and Amber had stepped in front of Lindsey eyes glowing blue and growling and all the way wolfed out._

_“Well this makes my decision easier." Nicholas says crouching down._

_Stiles brain starts to work again and reminds her of the dagger Malcolm had earlier. Stiles eyes quickly find dagger on the floor where it landed earlier, she hurries to the blade and picks it up her eyes meet Malcolm now open eyes._

_"Good you’re okay" Stiles says relieved that her friend is awakening and not dead. The sound of a deep growl bring Stiles back to the threat._

_Nicholas goes for the children at the same time Stiles gets on her feet to attack Nicholas._

_As Nicholas jumps towards the kids Stiles whole world slows down as she watches Nicholas descend closer to the three children._

_The next couple seconds are all a blur to Stiles. With a wave of Lindsey's hand Junior and Amber were wrapped up in white light then they were gone just as Nicholas landed in front of were Amber and Junior stood._

_Stiles found herself moving even faster but it wasn't fast enough before she could get to Lindsey Nicholas had slash her stomach._

_"Noooo!!!" Stiles screams as she stabs the dagger deep into the werewolf back making Nicholas let out a painful and horrific roar._

_Stiles was sent into a wall by Nicholas shoving her with the all the strength he could muster up._

**XXX**

"I was awaken by you and Junior a few minutes later." Stiles says tears running down her face as she looks around she could see she wasn't the only one. “After that we left Georgia and moved to Seattle, Washington. I had Malcolm erase your memories and cloaking spell on us for the last ten years.”  

"We killed them" Junior whispers to himself as he sits back against the wall with his head propped on his knees next to Amber who has tears streaming down her face.

“No you didn't" Derek says trying to reassure him.

“But we did" Amber says whipping her tears away. "If it wasn't for us Malcolm's family would still be alive."

"And if he's back he's coming for us" Junior picks up his head and everyone can see the tears in his eyes. "We will not let you guys die for us too."

Amber nods as she slips her hand in her brother’s hand. "He's right, if Nicholas wants us he can have us if that means you're all safe."

The twins get up and make their way to their rooms leaving the rest of the pack down stairs, stunned in silence.

“We can't let them give themselves to Nicholas." Scott says what everyone is thinking after a moment.

“We won't." Malcolm says coming into living room with Danny. He locks eyes with Stiles from across the room. "This time we finish him once and for all. I won’t let that man take anyone else I love."


	21. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter
> 
> This really just a filler chapter.
> 
> I have a feeling you guys are going to love the Christina and Junior scene.

 

**Chapter 21: Christmas Time**

After been told of what happen to Malcolm's family Amber and Junior locked themselves in their room for the rest of the day. No matter how many times Stiles tried to get them out of the rooms or at least open the door it remained closed even after the pack had left to go to their homes.

"Stiles come on" Derek says coming to stand by his mate. "They’re just trying to understand everything you told them."

"I just want them to know it's not their fault and Malcolm doesn't blame them." Stiles says resting her head against Derek's chest hearing his soothing heartbeat as Derek wraps his arms around her.

"They just need time." Derek says giving Stiles a soft kiss on the head.

**XXX**

It wasn't until the next morning Amber made her way down the stairs into the kitchen where she found Scotty and Lucas stuffing their faces with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

She wasn't surprise at all to see them because yesterday was the last day of the first semester of school and today began their winter break for two weeks. All the adults still had to work so it was agreed that all the pups stayed at Derek's.

"Hey guys" Amber says sending them a smile. Lucas gives her a nod of acknowledgement while he stuffs another pancake in his mouth.

"Hey." Scotty says that puppy dog grin come on his face as he gets up and wraps his arms around Amber.

Amber welcomes the hug all the guilt and sadness she has been feeling since yesterday temporarily goes away.

"Feeling better" Scotty ask aware of the emotions fading off of Amber.

"A little."

Scotty pulls back from the hug to look at his girlfriend giving her smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" She says making both Scotty and Lucas laugh. Scotty takes her hand in his and leads her to an empty stool at the island next to him before he goes to fix her something to eat.

"Thank you." Amber says giving Scotty a kiss on the cheek when he brings her a plate of food.

"Anytime." A red faced Scotty says smiling from ear to ear.

"Told you reds a good color on you Scotty." Christina says making all three werewolves turn around to see the blonde leaning against the wall smiling.

“Shut up Chrissy." Scotty says sending his oldest friend a playful glare.

Christina gaze shifts to the brunette she-wolf. "How you feeling Ams?" She wasn’t use to Amber without a smile on her face. She decide it she didn't like seeing her friend sad.

“Better." Amber says giving her blonde friend a smile.

"So is Junior still in his room we have to talk?" The blonde asked getting curious looks from the three wolves.

“You and Junior talking." Lucas scoffs at that "I don't see that ending well and that's if he opens the door for you."

A slow malicious smile spread across Christina’s face. “He’ll open the door for me.” Christina then turns and marches upstairs.

"She sounds so much like Lydia it's scary" Amber says.

The two boys could only agree with Amber.

**XXX**

"Open the door Junior or so help me God I will make your life a living hell." Christina yells and beats on the other side of the door. "I'm not going anywhere until you open this door."

“What?" Junior growls at the blonde girl whose standing in the hallway.

"We need to talk?" Christina says narrowing her eyes at the teen wolf in front of her.

"Well I don't want to talk." Junior says narrowing his eyes at her.

"I wasn't asking." And with that Christina pushed her way passed Junior.

“Well come on in" Junior says sarcastically with an eye roll as he closes the door.

“What happen in here?" Christina ask looking around the usually clean room only to see books scattered all over the floor and bed.

"Research" is the only answer Junior gives as he walks back to his bed and picks up the book he was reading before he was interrupted.

"On what exactly?" Christina ask thinking she already knows the answer.

“Werewolves born on blue moons and Friday the 13th full moon." Junior says confirming Christina guess. "And what you might be." Junior says looking up to meet Christina blue eyes meeting his green eyes.

"You’re researching about me?" Christina ask surprised that he would do that.

"Yeah I figured you would be up here sooner or later hounding me about what you are." Junior says.

"And what did you find?" Christina ask as she comes around to the other side of the bed and sits next to Junior.

"Not much their different types of supernatural creatures with some type of psychic powers and some that can shoot beams of light or control light, I can help you learn to control it if you want." Junior says looking over at Christina whose thinking about what he just asked of her.

"Fine" Christina sighs "What do I have to do?"

Junior sits up in the bed and begins to put on his shoes. "What are you doing?" Christina asks confused by Junior actions.

"Well first you have to find me." Junior says as he walks to the window and opens it.

"Find you" Christina says now standing up off the bed. "I don't know how to use my powers yet."

"Just focus on me" Junior says. "I believe you can do it." And with those encouraging words Junior flips out the window.

"Boys." Christina mumbles to herself as she makes her way out of Junior’s room to get her shoes.

**XXX**

So after putting on her shoes Christina makes her way back up to Junior room and locks the door just in case someone comes in and catches that their gone then Derek and all the adults will go nuts.

_'Okay Christina focus'_ she thinks to herself as she lays down on Junior’s bed.

She closes her eyes trying to focus on Junior. The first thing she sees is Junior light green eyes that she seems to be drawn to for some reason. Next she visualize his nose, ears and his dark hair and that cocky grin he gives when he knows something no one else knows.

_'Okay where are you?'_ She ask herself letting the question rumble through her mind.

As if God had heard her question she got a glimpse of a lake that she recognize. It's the Hale's Lake at the end of the woods it's only a ten minute walk from Derek's house.

Christina sits up her eyes open now "I did it." A smile now on her face.

Getting off the bed Christina makes her way to the open window. "Here I come." She says before flipping out of the window land on her feet before she takes off towards the lake.

**XXX**

As Christina made her way towards the lake trying not to turn back around because of the cool breeze she would use her power to see if Junior was in the same spot looking at the lake he was. She also used her powers to see what the others were doing back at the house. Through her brother eyes she could see Scotty, and James playing video games in the game room. Through Amber eyes she saw Alisha and her were polishing their nails while Patrick slept next to them.

"It's about time I'm been freezing my ass off out here princess." Junior voice echoes through the woods.

She uses her power to see Junior is above her in a tree watching looking at the back of her head.

"Forgive me" Christina says sarcastically turning to glare at the teen boy in the tree. "Not everybody has super speed."

Junior gives her that cocky little grin before jump out of the tree before landing on his feet. "What can I say I'm awesome?"

Christina rolls her eyes at his boasting. "So what was your big idea of finding out what I am?"

"Well we can scratch off you being a witch." Junior says.

"Why is that?" Christina ask wondering why he's so sure.

"Look around you" Junior says making Christina look down at the ground to see she’s surrounded in a black powdery circle.

“Is this Mountain ash...no Colocasia Root" Christina says stepping out of the circle.

"Yep." Junior says with a smile. "Now let's try that thing with the light you did to that witch yesterday."

"Well I don't know how I did that it just happen."

"Okay so what was going through your mind yesterday?" Junior ask.  

"I didn't want to die"

"And the emotions you were feeling at the time." Junior ask hoping that here powers are triggered through emotions like when he shift or Malcolm and Monica used their powers.

"At first I was scared as the fire ball was heading towards us." Christina explains while pacing in the circle of Colocasia Root. "But then it was like my survival instinct kicked in and unleashed this power in me. I can feel it in flowing through me now. I feel stronger, I've never felt before." Christina says as she stops pacing around only to look at Junior who is watching her intently like he's trying to figure out her. Making Christina feel naked and vulnerable.

"Okay clear your mind and close your eyes." Junior says stepping into the circle.

"Really this again.” Christina says with an eye roll.

"Hey I'm trying to help you." Junior points out standing in front of Christina.

"Fine." Christina groans because it true he is the only one really trying to help her right now so she does as he says.

After Christina closes her eyes and clears her mind only then does Junior start to speak. "Now I want you to concentration on that power you say you can feel now tell me when you've done."

Christina focuses on the new power and strength that she can feel like hot lava rush through her body ready to erupt. "Okay I've got it" she says still focusing on the power coursing through her body.

"Good, now picture that power feeling as your light trapped inside and let it out slowly." Junior tells Christina.

Still focusing on the hot lava flow feeling Christina does as Junior instructs her. She imagine that the hot lava as that pure white light that she had seen yesterday flowing throughout her body. Then she imagined the light making its way to her hands and gather in the palm of her hands.

"Christina." Junior voice comes to Christina as a whisper. "Open your eyes."

Christina opens her eyes to see nothing different except Junior giving her a smile and not that cocky smirk he usually gives her, but one he gives Amber or Patrick when they do something they doubt that they could do. "What happen?"

"Look at your hands." Junior says his smile growing even wider.

When Christina looks down at her hands balled up in to fists she can see the white light shining through her fist. "I did it" her smile just as big as Junior's.

"You did it...now can you shoot that beam of light again?" Junior ask curiously to see if she could display that same amount of power she showed yesterday day, but he was also proud of her not that he would tell her that, not yet anyway.

"Let's see." Christina then turns her attention back to the warm light on her hands which she is grateful for because the cold December wind is being a pain in her ass.

As Christina imagines the light shining brighter and hotter the light does as she wills it. _'So now for the next level'_ Christina thinks before lifting her palm towards the lake. Christina envisions the light covering her palm before it shot out a large beam of light towards the lake.

When the blast shoots from her hand, Christina stumbles back a few steps before regaining her balance. As the beam hit the lake it cause the icy water to erupt into the air before coming back down into the lake.

"That...was...awesome." Junior says in a sing song flashing Christina a smile.

“It was pretty cool" Christina agrees.

"What else do you think you can do?" Junior ask ready to see her do more things like that.

“I don't know, but couldn't we do this in your room where it's not freezing cold?" Christina asks irritated when another cold breeze blow pass her making her pull her jacket a little closer.

"Here." Junior says removing his jacket to give the Christina.

Christina shakes her head. “No you don't have to." But Junior was already putting his jacket around her shoulder.

“I’m a werewolf I run a little hotter than normal people." Junior says as Christina puts her arms through his jacket.

"Thanks" Christina says peering over her shoulder, catching Junior’s gaze.

"Your welcome." Junior says meeting the Christina's blue eyes.

Christina finds herself unable to look away from those green eyes and for some reason she found herself turn around to face Junior. She could have sworn she saw his eyes flash blue for a split second before they return to green.

Christina didn't have to be a werewolf to know her heart was beating a lot faster than it usually does, but if she was she would have heard Junior’s heartbeat doing the same. Christina wasn't even aware of how close she and Junior were until she could feel the heat radiating off Junior’s body.

_'What am I doing?'_ Christina thinks as Junior reaches out and tucks one of her blonde curl behind her ear his eyes never leaving her eyes. **'** _You have a boyfriend Christina'_ Just as quick as the thought cross her mind it was gone because now Junior was slowly leaning in and for some reason she wasn't pulling away instead she found herself closing her eyes and welcoming the scent of Junior and hopefully Junior soft lips.

The sound of a twig breaking has both teens jumping apart just in time to see Lucas and Amber in jackets, walking through the woods.

"There you guys are?" Lucas says.

"What were you two doing?" Amber says coming around the tree with a knowing smile.

"Nothing." Junior says quickly "I was just helping her control her powers."

"Really." Lucas says matching Amber smile. "This power would be."

"This." Christina says holding her palms out towards Lucas. as it starts to glow and then shoots out a beam of white light. Thanks to Lucas werewolf reflexes he his able to dive out the way as Amber stands behind the tree for cover.

"So you’re not psychic after all." Amber says.

"Nor am I a witch," Motioning to the Colocasia Root circle she still standing in.

“So what are you?" Lucas ask cleaning off the dirt from his hands.

“We were working on that before you two interrupted." Juniors grumbles.

Amber scoffs. "So making out would have told you what she was?" Amber ask trying hard not to laugh unlike Lucas. "Maybe I should give

"Why aren't you two at home?" Junior ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" Christina agrees with Junior picking up what he's trying to do.

Christina wasn't the only one to pick up what he was doing. "We could ask you the same thing, but we can see you obviously wanted to be alone." This time Amber didn't try to hide the smile.

“We actually came to get you because Cora wants to tell us something before she tell the adults." Lucas says.

"So come on you two." Amber says, turning around when she stops and looks over her shoulder at Junior and Christina. "Unless you two will like to finish what you were doing before we interrupted."

Junior and Christina eyes meet for a split second before turning to look at the two wolves in front of them. "Shut up." they both say glare at their siblings..

“Oh my God you actually thought about it." Amber and Lucas laughs as they make their way back to the house.

**XXX**

** Few hours later **

When Derek pulls up to Amour he doesn't have to wait long before Stiles makes her way out of the restaurant.

"Hey." Derek says placing a kiss on Stiles lips before opening the car door for her.

"Hey." Stiles smiles, slipping into the car.

Once Derek gets into the car they make their way to their new destination the mall to pick up the Christmas gifts for the pack for Christmas in two days.

"So how was your day?" Derek ask intertwining his and Stiles fingers together.

"It was okay.” Stiles says. “I'm kind of tired though." Stiles rest her head against the headrest and looking over at her boyfriend.

Derek glances over at Stiles "We don't have to do this right now I can get Scott to do this when he gets off."

“No." Stiles shakes her head. "I want to do this and I want to see what you got me."

"Yeah like that's going to happen" Derek laughs.

"We'll see about that?"  Stiles mumbles than turns to look out of the window thinking of a way she can see her Christmas present.

**XXX**

** Christmas Eve morning **

Derek was awaken by the sweet aroma of food coming from the kitchen. When Derek looked over to the left side of the bed it was empty. meaning Stiles was cooking.

Derek slipped on a pair of shorts over his boxers before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before walking in the kitchen.

When Derek made his way into the kitchen Stiles back was facing the stove stirring something in the pots. Derek couldn't help when his eyes travel down to the red shorts Stiles has on that as the word 'SEXY' in black letter spread across her ass.

"You could help me you know instead of starring at my ass." Stiles says gaining Derek attention only to see Stiles still cooking.

“But I'm really loving the view." Derek says making Stiles to stop cooking and turn to look at Derek.

Derek is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he flashing Stiles a smirk.

"Is that so?" Stiles says walking up to Derek.

"Yeah." Derek says as he pulls closer to him before placing a small kiss on Stiles lips.

Just that one simple kiss sent shivers through Stiles body and that triggered her hormones to up rise.

Stiles pulls Derek back into a much deeper and passionate kiss. Stiles gasp in surprise when she was picked up by Derek lips never coming apart. Stiles legs wraps around Derek as he sits her on the island in the kitchen.

When they pull away for air both adults eyes are a darker color with lust fill eyes and red swollen lips.

"Derek" Stiles moans as Derek starts to give her little kiss down her neck.

"Seriously" Amber exclaims loudly making the two adults stop and look at their two teenager children.

"Really!" Junior says his face twisted in disgust.

Derek helps Stiles down off of the kitchen island which is a bad idea because as soon as Stiles turns in the direction of the twins she feels 'not-so-little-Derek' poking her in her backside. Instead of feeling even more embarrass Stiles is actually turned on and Stiles is totally blaming this on her pregnancy hormones.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" Stiles ask giving the twins the best smile she could muster up while trying to ignore Derek's friend up against her.

The twins look at each other communicating with their eyes before turning back to look at their mom "Yeah, but please keep all body parts to yourselves."

Derek motion for Stiles to sit in one of the chairs at the kitchen island why he turned the food off and the twins grab the plates, silverware, and glass out of the cabinets.

After Derek fixes everyone's plate with the breakfast Stiles had cooked he hands Stiles her plate and sits next to her.

"Thanks." Stiles says digging into her food.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Amber ask before taking a little bit of everything from her plate and eating it.

"Well we're going to see your grandpa today that's for sure and I don't know what we're going to do after that, but later on tonight we're going to open up the present hanging in your stocking." Stiles informs them before she takes a bite of her food.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek ask seeing Stiles twist her face in confusion.

Instead of answering Derek Stiles gets up and walks to the refrigerator and gets out maple syrup and to everyone surprise mustered.

"Okay I get the syrup but why the mustered?" Junior says as his mom sits back down and pours the syrup over her food and then the mustered on her two biscuits.

"Okay I'm done." Junior says pushing plate away. “I rather you guys make out.”

"Me too that's disgusting." Amber says doing the same as her brother.

"This is not disgusting" Stiles says rolling her eyes to the two retreating teenager running upstairs to change into regular clothes. "You don't think it’s disgusting do you?" Stiles turns to look at Derek.

_'It really does look disgusting'_ Derek thinks but what comes out his mouth is "No" which gets him a kiss from Stiles.

"Do you want to try it?" Stiles ask picking up a biscuit with mustered over it.

"Ummm you know I should wash these dishes-"

Stiles shoves the biscuit into Derek mouth while Derek is in the middle of his excuse. "It's good huh...I got that from that movie sling blade."

The taste was something Derek never wanted to taste again and if this was the just the beginning of Stiles cravings he'll hate two see what the next seven months had in store.

"Hhmm" Derek mumbles grabbing a glass of orange juice to wash down the food.

"I guess we should get ready to head to my dad." Stiles says picking up the empty plates off of the island and drop them into the sink leaving them for Junior and Amber to clean later on.

**XXX**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The first hour at the sheriff's house was all about catching up on the last couple of days.

John tells them Boyd and himself are looking for any kind of money trail to Malcolm and his witch friend which is only gotten them so far because they don't know what her name really is.

Derek tells all of them of how his business meeting went with the investors and how sometime after new years they will send someone to arrange everything so that can expand the business.

Stiles tells them of how everyone at work is so happy for her on having another baby and they are so supportive and helpful. She also metion on how her and Deaton training is going letting them know that she is now working on protective runes and a little Astral Projection which is totally safe for the baby.

Amber and Junior have nothing to share because since schools let out they have been under house arrest sort of and not just them, but all of the kids in the pack. So there was no way that Junior was going to tell them him and Christina snuck out yesterday to help her control her powers and if Amber didn't want to Scotty to see some embarrassing pictures or hear some even more embarrassing stories.

After about three hours of watching movies and just enjoying the normality of today Stiles and Derek had driven the twins to Danny and Malcolm house.

Let's just say the twins were not happy unlike before they found out what happen to Malcolm's family they would be out the car before it stopped that's how much they loved Malcolm, but now they looked sick and weary of the house.

Stiles and Derek tried to everything to get them out of the car from bribes to punishment but they didn't budge. It wasn't into Stiles and Derek had walked up to Danny's door and Malcolm answered the door and ushered them in closing the door that Amber and Junior found themselves surrounded in familiar blue lights before they found themselves inside of Danny's house sitting on the couch in between their parents facing Malcolm who had also put a spell on them to keep from moving.

"Hey." Malcolm says giving the twins a smile.

Instead of getting a smile back from the twins he gets eyes full of sadness and guilt looking back at him.

"I don't blame you guys" Malcolm says coming to kneel down in front of the two wolves grabbing a hand of each one of them giving it a comfortable squeeze.

"You should.” Amber says her voice now softer then her normal sweet upbeat voice her eyes on Malcolm big hand.

"But I don't because that would be wrong, you were just babies you didn't really know how special you were and the dangers that came with being born on a blue moon, but neither did we...we all just accepted you guys as you were with no regrets and I know if my family was here they would tell you the same thing." Malcolm speaking the truth his family loved the twins and Stiles as if they were their own children and they gladly gave their lives for them just like they would have done for anyone in the pack.

"But they were your family." Junior says a little angry, but Malcolm knew Junior wasn't directing the anger at him but his self. Junior as the tendency to take more serious matters to heart and find a way to blame himself, something he gets from both his parents.

"Yeah they were." Malcolm says sadly. ", but you guys are my family too so I need you not to blame yourselves anymore, because I really miss you two troublemakers." Another smile coming on Malcolm's face.

This time instead of the eyes full of sadness and the frowns from the Hale twins he got two genuine smile.

They spent a few hours hanging out with Malcolm talking and catching up since he been living with Danny and they being staying with Derek plus work and School they all don't have as much for bonding like they used to.

Danny eventually showed up after work with bags of food in hand for the six of them after getting a text from Malcolm telling of their company.

“Can we see a picture of your family?" Amber ask Malcolm once everyone finished eating.

Of course they had heard about Malcolm's family on rare occasions, but never seen any pictures.

"Yeah let me go get one." Malcolm says before running upstairs. After a few minutes Malcolm came back with two pictures in hand he gave one to each twin.

The picture showed eight people standing in front a light blue house four of them they recognized as themselves smiling up at the camera while a younger looking Stiles held on to their hands standing on Stiles left was younger version of Malcolm who was just in his twenties. Standing in front of the younger Malcolm was a girl no older than nine or ten years old meaning this was Lindsay Malcolm's sister; she had long curly red hair and the same blue eyes that Malcolm has she was smiling up at the camera also. Standing on Stiles right side was a man with the same cheek bone structure as Malcolm and the blue eyes that each child seems to have inherited. The guy had his arm slung over Stiles shoulder smiling his blue eyes shining as some of his dark red hair fell into his face while the red was pulled back into a ponytail this must be George Malcolm's older brother the twins. The next two people in the photo was standing in the back the beautiful blonde woman they guessed was Lilly Malcolm's mom. They could see that Malcolm took more after his mom with the cheek bones and slim but toned body she looks like she was a warm and beautiful person inside and out. Of course all of her children got the blues eyes from her. The man next to her was probably in his mid-thirties but you can never tell with werewolves. This was Paul, Malcolm's dad even though he had short red hair and dark green eyes that shined with pride, love, and power he and Malcolm shared that say smile and presence in the photo.

"I wish I could remember them." Amber and Junior say at the same time and no matter how many times they do that it still kind of freaks everyone out.

Malcolm looks over at Stiles who was looking at the photo with watery eyes, but is now looking at Malcolm questionably.

“I can give you your memories back of the time with my family up until the day they were killed. I'm not ready for you to remember that just yet deal." Malcolm offers as both twins nod their approval.

_Out of sight Out of mind._

_I reverse the spell I casted of that horrible time._

_Give them the memory of all the good. Block the bad like a shadow hood._

_I speak these words here and now. Open their mind to the memories buried deep down._

As soon as Malcolm stops chanting the twins began to see flashes of Malcolm and his family and their pack and how much they loved them and treated them like their own. Their life in Georgia.

“We remember" They said again in unison.

**XXX**

After getting back home they all went to go take a shower in the own bathroom Stiles and Derek might have taken a little longer finishing what they had started earlier in the kitchen this morning.

After that all of them meet in the living room wearing their Christmas pajamas something Stiles and the teens did every year and now Derek who was very persistent at first but one 'daddy please' and puppy dog eyes from Amber, Derek found himself agreeing.

“Okay you know the deal.” Stiles says to the twins. “Only open the present in the stocking then a few pictures then we can all go to bed." Stiles says walking over to her stocking.

Stiles places her hand in the Christmas stocking Derek and the twins following her lead.

Stiles pulls out a small blue envelope with the word **_enjoy_** written across the envelope. When she opens the envelope she pulls out a membership card from some place called **_'Heavenly feeling’ and_** a small note that reads.

' _This is good for two years after new year’s. Heavenly feeling is a spa for pregnant woman who need to relax once in a while.'_

_\- Love your favorite three Hales._

"I'm definitely using this." Stiles mumbles to herself turning to see her three favorite Hales digging into their own stockings.

When Amber pulls out a small little white jewelry box she squeals in excitement before she opening the box to reveal a sliver bracelet like Stiles, but instead of a howling wolf it has ' ** _Daddy's little girl_** ’ on it.

Amber rushes Derek hugging him thanking him repeatedly. Stiles can't help but smile at the interaction between Amber and Derek as he kneel down and help put the bracelet on Amber wrist.

Junior is next so when he goes to dig into his stocking he misses the smirks between his parents as Derek sneaks away to go get Junior’s real gift.

"Ummm...obviously you guys forgot to put my gift in here because it's empty." Junior says taking the stocking off the hook to turn it upside down just to make sure he didn't miss the gift.

"Actually we didn't” Derek says. “Your gift was too big to put in your stocking." He walks over and opens the closet only to pull out guitar. The same white guitar He and Amber had seen him playing while singing in the music store the first day Derek had spent with them.

Junior wide eye expression was soon turned into a full grin before he walked over to his dad and hugs and thanks him before he took the guitar out of Derek’s hands.

"Maybe you'll let the pack hear you play before the New Year comes in." Stiles suggests because she loves hearing her son sing his heart out and playing the guitar.

"Not a bad idea." Junior coos taking the suggestion in thought.

“Now Derek your gift didn't fit in you’re stocking either." Stiles says looking at Amber giving her a nod.

Amber leaves the living room only to return a minutes later with a black leather jacket but when Amber gave it to Derek and he held it up the jacket wasn't only black, but it was a San Francisco Giants jacket with the orange SF on the sleeve and San Francisco on the front of the jacket while Giants was spelled out on the back.

"Thank You." Derek says smiling, trying the jacket on which fit just right.

After they all open their one gift Amber grabbed her camera and began to take pictures of each person with their present then everyone took a picture with everyone before finishing it off with a family picture before they all made it to their room too sleep the rest of the night before everyone shows up in the morning.

**XXX**

** Christmas Morning **

"Okay, okay, so what did Jackson get you for Christmas Lydia?" Erica asked the strawberry blonde who was watching Patrick and James playing with their new remote control helicopters.

“This." Lydia says holding out her wrist to show off a sterling silver two karat emerald bracelet.

“That’s beautiful" Stiles says touching the bracelet.

"I know but so is your and it's so romantic." Lydia says making Stiles smile as touches the diamond encrusted infinity necklace which was a 14 karat white gold. With its 23 round brilliant diamonds, totaling 1/8 carat a Christmas gift Derek had giving her this morning.

"It was basically a proposal?" Erica says smiling at Stiles.

_"I wish"_ Stiles thinks to herself, but the look on her face was enough for the other girls to know what she was thinking.

"He will you know?" Allison says.

_'No matter how far or how many years go by my love for you will never dimmer but grow more every day, every year, and even after I die into the next life my love for you will never stop.'_ Stiles remembering Derek words from this morning.

Erica grins. "I know Derek was happy with his gift. Tell me how much did it cost.”  Erica says making Stiles, Allison and Lydia laugh. "I mean you got him season tickets to the San Francisco Giants"

“It wasn't cheap I can tell you that." Stiles says thinking about the thousands of dollars she spent, but it was worth it to see Derek smile.

"Yeah what are you guys doing out here?" Cora ask standing in the front door.

“Well you can't really hear yourself talk with the men in the house playing dominos and Lucas, Scotty, and Junior riding their new dirt bikes." Lydia says.

"Thank you by the way, for that you and Michael are just spoiling them." Stiles says being a little sarcastic.

"Your welcome" Cora says being sarcastic as well before getting more serious. "Michael and I need to share something with you guys so can you follow me in the house."

Upon hearing Cora request the four women get up and follow her in the house wondering what Cora and Michael had to tell them.

When they all got to the living walking over wrapping paper and other Christmas presents the whole pack was already gathered waiting on them each woman going over to their other half.

“Okay so we finally picked a date to get married." Cora says excitedly.

There was cheers and congratulations going around to the couple.

“When?" Erica ask her professional event planner side kicking in.

"OK don't get mad." Cora says looking between Lydia and Derek "But we pick new year’s"

"You mean next year, because I know you're not talking about this New Years" Lydia asked.

"No this New Years when Michael’s family come to town." Cora answers knowing that Lydia wouldn't be happy about this. "Don't worry we have everything thing planned out." Cora turning to look at Erica.

"Well except for bridesmaids and groomsmen." Michael points out giving everyone a sympathetic look.

"Well if I'm going to do this I need to see the wedding dress and our bridesmaids’ dress." Lydia says before walking over to hug the couple and congratulate them one more time.

Everyone seem to break out in other round of cheers, congratulations and hugs.

"See told you they would be happy and not upset." Christina whispers into the couple ear reminding them of her words yesterday when Cora told the younger pack members.

The rest of Christmas went just fine with no threat appearing and the pack just got to sit around and bond. Junior played his guitar and Amber her new keyboard from Derek while Christina sung some Christmas carols, which quickly turned into the whole pack joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this.
> 
> Next Chapter is Cora and Micheal wedding
> 
> Chapter 23 is when the action really start so I'm trying to give you guys one more happy chapter before everything start to happen.


	22. A New Year's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but here's the new chapter.
> 
> It's a bit short but that because this was just a little filler chapter.

**Chapter 22: A New Year’s Wedding**

A stick snaps under Derek’s foot.

 

Stiles and Scott head whips around towards the sound. They both sigh in relief when they see Derek walking towards them.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Derek ask. His eyes fall on the book in Stiles’ hands before looking up at his mate.

 

Stiles closes the book and hands it to Scott. “I’m warding the town. Malcolm and Monica can’t find Marco and his witch so I’m setting a type of alarm ward to go off. Whenever a supernatural creature that’s not a part of the pack comes into town I will feel it.”

 

That made sense. It would lessen the surprise factor on the pack. “How does it work?”

 

“Frist I have to activate it using my spark.” Stiles answers.

 

Derek and Scott watch in curiosity as Stiles turns towards and reaches out to place her hand over a carving in the tree.  Stiles closes her eyes giving energy to the symbol carved in the tree. Blue light shines through Stiles’ fingers. The blue light burst from the carving, filling the forest with a blinding light.

Derek lowers his hands and opens his eyes a moment later. “What just happen?”

Stiles turns to face her boyfriend and best friend. “The wards covered the whole town.”

“So we can still have the bachelor party for Michael tonight?” Scott asked. It was the last night before Michael and Cora’s wedding. After tomorrow they would be going to Australia for their honeymoon.

Stiles chuckles. “Yes, Scott. You guys can still have the bachelor party.” Of course she knew their bachelor party would consist of drinking, playing games, and eating, so she wasn’t worried.

“I actually have to get ready for when Cora comes to pick me up.” Stiles stated. The girls were having their own bachelorette party, something similar to the guys, minus the drinking alcohol for her and Allison.

“Right.” Derek agrees as she pulls Stiles closer to him and they start to head back towards the manor. “Your dad just picked up the kids.”

 

**XXX**

 

"Jesus," Cora groans in pain. “I think Lydia put too much wolfs-bane in my drink last night.”

It isn't until Erica comes in and places her hand on Cora’s head that the throbbing headache starts to hurt less. When Cora picks her head and looks at her reflection she sees the black veins on Erica arm as she siphons the pain.

"Thanks." Cora smiles at her friend. This is one of the reason Erica was her maid of honor.

"We can't have the bride hung over on the most important day of her life." Erica says just as Melissa walks in the house with Amber, Alisha, Christina, and Elizabeth— 'Lizzie' Lydia's' niece and Christina and Lucas cousin.

"Hey ladies." Erica greets, quickly removing her hand away from Cora so Lizzie doesn't see the black veins. Lizzie didn’t know anything about the supernatural or seem to be immune to magic or the supernatural like the ladies in her family, or have the ability to talk and see ghost like her dad and his side of his family.

"Hey." The girls say in unison all carrying their dresses over their arms.

"Oh Christina,” Cora quips getting the blonde’s attention. “Thanks for agreeing to singing at the wedding reception tonight.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Christina shrugs. “Apparently your nephew wants to sing so it a duet now.”

All the females but Amber eyes widen. “Can he sing?”

Christina scoffs. “I have no idea. He listened to me sing the song while telling me when and where he was going to come in.” She getting angry just thinking about it. “I swear I wanted to punch him in his smug little face.”

Cora rubs a hand down her face. “Amber can he sing?”

Amber nods. “Yeah, he can sing.”

"What song are you guys singing?" Lizzie ask.

 

“Latch by Disclosure feat. Sam Smith.” Christina answers.

A smile splits across the Cora’s face. “It was the song playing when Michael and I had our first kiss.”

 

"Girls the hair stylists and makeup artists will be here in ten minutes so go to Christina room and get ready." Lydia says coming down the stairs.

 

After the girls head upstairs Lydia walks over to the vanity mirror checking out her appearance. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?"

 

Cora eyes flicker down to her cell phone. "Well it only ten o'clock the wedding doesn't start till five. Michael has to go pick his family up from the hotel room at three.” Cora wags her head from side to side. “So nine out of ten they're all still sleep."

 

**XXX**

 

** 4:55p.m. **

 

“You look beautiful Cora.” Derek said and place a kiss on her cheek. “Mom, Dad, and Laura would be so happy that you found Michael.” Cora is wearing a Ball-Gown Strapless Cathedral Train Tulle Wedding Dress, with a lace Beadwork Flower Sequins. Her normal straight hair is now in loose curls, cascading down her face. She has a little dark eye-shadow on to make her brown eyes pop more. She wearing one single silver necklace that as a blue tear drop on it and two inch silver heels.

 

She could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes. “You think.”

 

Derek pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to her. She dabbed at her eyes and smiled at her brother. “You know they would. All they ever wanted was for us to be happy.”

 

Cora nodded as she looped her arm through his arm. He was going to walk her down the aisle. “You know,” she said, lifting a brow. “You can be happy like this if you ask Stiles—”

 

“We just got back together, having a baby, and now there’s a demon werewolf after her and my kids. I think I can hold off on getting married.” He’d waited this long what was another year or so.

 

Before Cora could respond the sound of the Jared playing _here comes the Bride_ on the piano reached her ears. The double doors were opened and Cora was left speechless by what she saw inside. There were twinkling lights strung throughout and the scent of roses wafted in the air from the arrangements placed everywhere.

It was small and intimate just like she and Michael wanted. Family and close friends. The reception was going to be a lot bigger and crowded.

They reached the pulpit and then Derek reached down and gently kissed her on the cheek, before taking his place next to John. Cora takes her place in front of Erica, sending her almost husband an infectious smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." The Pastor says as he being the ceremony.

**XXX**

"Can you all join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Michael Mitchell?" Peter announces as the newlyweds walk into their reception that's being held at the Castle View Hotel where they rented out their ballroom for the day. Everyone applauds and cheers of congratulation were heard from the entire party.

As the newlyweds posed for their pictures entering the hall Christina, Jared, and Junior makes it to the stage. Jared sits on the stool on the left side behind the keyboard, and Junior sits in a stool on the right, lowering microphone adjacent to his mouth. Christina stands in the middle wearing her ivory/ blush sweetheart neckline with lace and midriff junior bridesmaid dress.

"Okay can we have the newlyweds in the middle of the dance floor for the first dance as husband and wife?" Peter ask. Michael leads Cora to the middle of the dance.

Michael slowly pulls her into his arms, Cora’s heart bursting in pure happiness. He was looking at her as if she was a buried treasure he’d just discovered and the lump in her throat wouldn’t go away.

“I love Mrs. Cora Mitchell,” he said.

Cora beams at her husband. “I love you too Mr. Mitchell,” she said as she rested her head on her husband’s chest.

“This song is for you Aunt Cora and Uncle Michael.” Junior says smiling at the couple on the dance floor. His gaze flickers two the two blonde teenagers, when they nod Junior’s eyes flicker back to the Christina who starts to sing when Jared hits the first note on his keyboard.

(Link to the cover of Latch Christina and Junior sing. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHX4DwZ57r4> )

_‘You…”_ She croons soulfully, her eyes closed and lips pressed to the microphone, _“lift my heart up when the rest of me is down…You… you enchant me even when you're not around.”_  
  


Christina’s eyes snap, her head turning towards Junior at the same time as the pack and guest do when they hear Junior sing openly for the first time.

_“If there are boundaries… I will try to knock them down—_ Junior glances sideway and locks eyes with Christina as they sing in sync with each other, sounding perfect together— “ _I’m latching on…babe, now I know what I have found.”_

Junior looks forward, watching the newly married couple sway on the dance floor. _“I feel we're close enough.”_  
  


Christina croons the next line with ease. _“Could I lock in your love?”_  
  


Junior eyes drift back over to Christina, a smile playing on his lips as he sings. _“I feel we’re close enough…Could I lock in your love?”_

_“Now I’ve got you in my space…I won’t let go of you.”_ Christina sings easily now that she comfortable with the song and knows Junior can sing.  


_“Got you shackled in my embrace…I’m latching on to you.”_ Junior sings.

In the crowd Amber nudges Lucas both werewolves communication with identical I-told-you-so-looks. Their look was brief as their attention snaps back to the stages as Christina bellows out the next verse.

_“I’m so en-captured…got me wrapped up in your touch—_ Like a magnetic pull Christina finds herself meeting Junior’s intense gaze— _“Feel so enamored…hold me tight within your clutch.”_  
  


Junior pulse quicken the second he looked up into those piercing blue eyes.

_“How do you do it...You got me losing every breath…Why did you kiss me—_ Junior hits a particularly high note with no struggle and his face scrunches when he does so. _“To make my heart bleed out my chest…”_

By this point, Amber and the entire wedding party are entrance by the sound of the two teenagers and the married couple on the dance floor. The way her brother and Christina are staring solely at each other has her heart soaring high in her chest. The crowd sings along with the stripped down version of the song as the chorus arises again.

_“I feel we're close enough—_ Christina sings, before Junior takes the next line _—“Could I lock in your love…I feel we’re close enough…Could I lock in your love?”  
  
“Ohh,” _ Junior exaggerates his voice to a higher octave as his face once again scrunches up. _“Now I’ve got you in my space…I won’t let go of you…Got you shackled in my embrace…I’m latching on to you”_

Christina eyes drift close as she continues to sing with perfectly confident in her voice. _“Now I’ve got you in my space…I won’t let go of you…Got you shackled in my embrace…I’m latching on to you…”_  
  
“I’m latching on to you” Junior croons, soulfully. 

_A smile_ spreads across Christina face as she and Junior catch each other gaze and the sing the last line together. _“Latching on to…you…”_

The last note dies out with the Jared’s keyboard at the same time Michael pulls Cora close and kisses her passionately in front of the wedding guest. Everyone cheers loudly for the couple and the teenage band on and outstanding job.

**XXX**

"That was beautiful." Cora says to the three teenagers once they made their way down from the stage and over to the married couple.

“I didn't know you could sing Junior." Michael says patting the young boy on the back.

"Only a handful of people knew before tonight so it's no big deal." Junior says trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Well we'll see you guys around we have to go mingle with our guest." Cora says before walking away to go see other guest.

"You know yawl almost stole the show from the bride and groom with that performance." Lizzie says walking up behind the three teens.

All three teens turn around to see the blue-green eyes, curly blonde girl walking towards them with Amber, Lucas, Scotty and Megan.

"We did not." Christina says hugging her cousin.

“Oh, you totally did" Megan smirks. "With the way you two were looking at each other up there."

Christina and Junior tense up at Megan’s words.

"I know right," Jared agrees. "I didn't know if I should’ve kept playing or went a got them a room here at the hotel." That got laughs all around.

"Ouch!" Jared hollers, rubbing both arms that got punched by Christina and Junior.

"You weren't lying when you said he was hottie" Lizzie whispers in her cousin ear. And god Christina wish her cousin knew about the supernatural. Christina eyes went wide, knowing Junior heard that, especially if the smiles and looks Amber, Lucas, and Scotty are sending her was anything to go by, so she definitely wasn’t going to look at the boy next to her. "And he doesn't seem like an egotistical jackass" That’s when Junior starts to laugh which is quickly followed by the rest of the werewolves.

"Let's go dance," Christina demands, practically snatching Lizzie’s arm off as they head to the dance floor.

**XXX**

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year’s" The pack all scream at the top of their lungs.

Around eleven o'clock everyone started to leave and head home to be with their family to welcome the New Year in. So the pack decided to head to Derek house with Michael relatives tagging along they all counted down the New Year together and fired fire crackers.

After about thirty minutes into the New Year everyone started to head home while Cora and Michael headed to the airport to start their honeymoon. Junior and Amber went to stay the night with their grandpa because watching their parents making out all night was not something they wanted to see or hear. Scotty and Alisha tagged along as well because their parents were doing the same.

**XXX**

A black Durango SUV stops at the Beacon Hills welcoming sign.

"So this is Beacon Hills and where I will get my revenge." The man says as dial a number of someone he hasn't talk to in a few days.

"Hello" the other voice say from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Marco," The man greeted. "It’s Nicholas… I'm here." The sharp intake of breath is all he hears before hanging up the phone, and drove passed the welcome sign into Beacon Hills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think.
> 
> Nicholas has finally showed up in Beacon Hills.
> 
> Everything is about to change.


	23. Nicholas Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry about the delay, but here's the next chapter.

  **Chapter 23: Nicholas Arrival**

** Knights Fall Motel **

**8:14 a.m.**

One hour.

That how much time had passed since Nicholas called Marco. The demon wolf was supposed to be in California a week and a half ago, but whatever business he had been involved in had demanded his presence a little longer.

Getting up out of bed, Marco pulls on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from his duffel bag, before moving back to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed he slips on a pair of socks, followed by his shoes. Today he and Lucille are driving out to see one of the witch’s friend— _Meredith Walker_ —one person who seems to have history with the entire Hale pack.

Marco head snaps up when he hears the bathroom to his motel room opens. Lucille steps out in nothing but a towel, fresh out of the shower.

The witch lips curve into a smile when she catches Marco staring. “Going somewhere, handsome?” She teases, walking confidently towards the werewolf. She squeals out in surprise when Marco pulls her down on the bed and hovers over her.

“Yeah,” Marco answers, leaning down he gives Lucille a quick kiss. This was relatively new—it started two days ago. After a day of trailing one of the Hale pack members from afar, he and Lucille had grabbed take out, and some talking about their upbringing, or lack of upbringing.

Similar to Macro early years, Lucille family had been killed by hunters. It was Nicholas and his three trusted witches—May, Kourtney, and Crystal—that had found her and took her under their wing and helped her hone her magical abilities. She couldn’t really remember anything about her family and every time she asked Nicholas or his three trusted witches they all told her they were good friends.

Marco also learned that Lucille had other powers besides seeing other people memories. She could also _regenerate_ from any type of wound inflicted, and there was the _psychometry_ —the ability to obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe by their senses. That power had come in handy in collecting information on the member of Stiles’ pack.

“Where are we going?” Lucille asks, smiling up at Marco.

“To talk to your friend Meredith.” A friend she had asked Macro to keep secret from Nicholas. “Then we go find Nicholas. He’s in Beacon Hills.”

Lucille eyes go wide, pushing Marco away she moves to find some clothes. “When did he call?”

“While you were sleeping.” Marco says watching as the witch slips on a pair of jeans over her red panties and black long sleeve shirt over her matching red bra. He stares at her witch's mark on her upper right shoulder. Something was familiar about Lucille’s mark, but he couldn’t place it.

The werewolf’s phone buzzes on the nightstand. Picking up the phone he sees it’s a text from Nicholas.

**_Asshole Nicholas: Meet me at Shallow Palace in the next town at ten o’clock._ **

“Who is it?” Lucille asks, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Nicholas.” He says slipping his phone in his pocket. “He wants us to meet him at Shallow Palace in the next town over at ten.”

Lucille nods. “Well let’s go see Meredith first and then show Nicholas what we found out.”

Marco could only nod as he made his way to the door. He had to keep telling himself he was doing this for his sister. She was all he had left he would like to think, but looking at the red head witch he wondered if that was true now.

 

**XXX**

** Hale Manor **

**8:45 a.m.**

"So what is it that we all have to be here right away?" Jackson asks as he sits in Derek's living room surrounded by the rest of the pack, minus Cora and Michael who are on their honeymoon.

"Well the day before Cora and Michael wedding I put up a type of alarm system around Beacon Hills to warn me if any type of supernatural creatures enters town, and around seven this morning the rune went off." Stiles says subconsciously rubbing her right arm where the rune had sent her a burning sensation so hot that it woke her up.

"So you think its Nicholas or Marco and the witch?" Scott asked looking worried.

"I'm hoping it's the latter," Stiles says and by the looks from majority of the pack their hoping the same thing.

"Well, if he's been in Beacon Hills longer than two hours, and he hasn't found us yet that mean he doesn't know where we are right." Amber always the optimist one of the group.

“You’re right," Scotty agrees. "It won't be long before he does. Let's face it Beacon Hills isn’t that big of a town, and I’m sure his two lackeys probably are helping him by now."

"Actually," Christina speaks up, gaining everyone's attention "I could help now...I could try to see where they are?"

“That would be helpful.” Stiles tells her. “Do it.”

Christina nods before she lets her eyes drift close and her mind feels with images of the red head witch. The familiar pull seems to come quicker the more she practice this power. When Christina opens her eyes they are going glowing.

“Can she hear us?” Lucas mumbles as the pack gathers around the blonde. They all are startled by Christina when she replies to her brother question. “Yes, I can hear you.”

“Is it working?” That was her mom’s voice. “Do you see anything?”

As the question leaves her mom’s mouth, Christina gets a glimpse of where Lucille is through the witch’s eyes.

_Tall trees zoomed by quickly on both sides of the road as the tall, muscular blonde male drove the car down the almost deserted street. Looking to the left side of the road there stood a sign that read 'Now Leaving Knights Fall Come Back Soon'_

_Then she hears Lucille speak. “Now that Nicholas is here how bad do you think it’s going to get?” As Lucille turns her gaze to Marco, Christina can see the devastation flicker across his face. “It’s going to get bad.”_

Once Christina pulls back from Lucille, her eyes return to their normal blue. “She and Marco were just leaving Knights Fall.” It was a two towns over. “Nicholas is definitely here.”

After Christina told them of what exactly she heard, Stiles made sure everyone was reminded of how vicious and conning Nicholas could be. She saw to it that everyone carried a weapon on themselves twenty-four-seven and to watch out for each other.

There was a little more discussion of Christina power and how that could be a huge help in the near future. As they were talking about her powers, Christina also revealed that while she and Junior had gained control over her sensory-scrying power, and the beam of light she informed everyone that she had discovered another ability on her own. Pyrokinesis—where she could control fire.

Hearing this Stiles, also called Deaton to ask to train her to learn some defensive magic. Now that she pregnant she wasn’t going to put her unborn child in danger, she needed to learn everything as soon as possible.

**XXX**

** Shallow Palace **

**10:15 a.m.**

"Well it took you long enough." The raven haired man says irritated as Marco and Lucille enter the private room of the restaurant he had texted them to meet him.

Marco eyes instantly narrowed at the man sitting at the table wearing a dark red dress shirt that fit his muscular build perfectly while wearing a pair of black slacks and black suede dress shoes.

"Do we have a problem Malcolm?" Nicholas ask seeing Marco hateful glare directed at him.

"No" Marco says through clenched teeth as he takes a seat at the table.

Nicholas lips twitch up in a smile. “Good," the demon wolf gloats before turning his attention to Lucille. Marco watches as Nicholas features soften the instantly he looks at Lucille.

"How have you been sweetheart?" Nicholas stands from the table and walks over to Lucille taking her right hand in his to lift so he can place a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Always the gentleman Nicholas." Lucille says a smile coming on her face.

"Only for you my favorite witch.” Marco rolls his eyes at the lie. Everyone knows Nicholas favorite witch was May, and that was because she was sleeping with him. “Please sit" Nicholas motions to the table.

After taking her seat next to Marco and Nicholas making his way back to his seat, Nicholas leans forward, and his hands pressed down on the table. “Tell me what you've collected over the last two weeks."

Marco and Lucille look each other before Lucille puts her purse on the table pulling out a large manila envelope.

Nicholas raises an eyebrow as she places the envelope on the table and pushes it over towards him "This is all we know."

Opening the envelope Nicholas pull out photos—family photos— of people he's never seen before. As he scan through the picture he comes across a recent photo of Stiles.

"Still beautiful after all these years" Nicholas says looking at the photo.

"She works at a restaurant called Amour that all the new information we have on her that you didn't already know." Lucille says then she remembers "Her dad is the sheriff of Beacon County." Lucille says points to the picture of an older man with blue eyes and short blonde hair that has a little gray hair appearing.

Nicholas nods. "And the rest of these people?"

"Here allow me." With the wave of Lucille’s hand all the pictures magically organize themselves to form a one big family tree.

“That’s better," Nicholas says giving the witch a smile.

“So this is Derek Hale — Stiles mate, and the twin’s father." Marco says drawing back the attention to the matter at hand.

"Most of his family died in a fire when he was sixteen set by Kate Argent." Lucille informs the werewolf on what she's heard. "Now he co-own his owns automobile company in Beacon Hills."

"Most of his family?" Nicholas ask looking at the two people—a handsome, muscular man of medium stature with brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, and a petite, beautiful young woman with pale white skin, large brown eyes, and brown hair.

Lucille points to the man with the blue eyes. “That’s Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle who as being brought back from the dead my sources tell me, and he has a daughter name Malia in New York.” She then points to the brunette girl. “His baby sister Cora who just so happen left town with her husband Michael last night to go on their honeymoon." Lucille says.

"Who's this?" Nicholas ask pointing to a picture of lean, medium-height man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and shot dark brown hair. 

“That is Stiles best friend from childhood Scott McCall. He’s also Derek's second in command. He co-owns the animal clinic with his boss Alan Deaton." Marco answer this time. "The brunette woman is his wife she's human, but a hunter formerly known as Allison Argent but now goes by Allison McCall and she teaches high school English."

"These are their two children their son Scott Jr. — a werewolf whose seems to have a relationship with Stiles’ daughter Amber. The youngest is Alisha their daughter, she’s also a werewolf." Lucille says.

"This is Jackson Whittemore one of the best lawyers in California." Lucille says pointing at the picture of a handsome and lean man of medium stature who has dark blond hair and blue eyes. “Once a Kanima, now a werewolf saved by his high school girlfriend and now wife Lydia." Lucille says pointing to the strawberry blonde. "She probably the smartest adult in the pack along with Stiles. She was the most popular girl in school while maintaining the highest GPA in school even after being attacked at the school formal her sophomore year by alpha werewolf—who at the time was Peter Hale." Lucille says looking up to meet Nicholas gaze.

"So she's another wolf, no problem." Nicholas shrugs.

“Actually she didn't turn.” Marco says. “She’s immune."

"Then what is she?" Nicholas ask his interest peaked.

"She's a banshee.” Lucille tells the demon wolf. “An exceptionally powerful Banshee—who according to my source hasn’t even reached her full potential.”

"Really." Maybe he could take her too when he takes Stiles, the twins, and anyone else he wanted.

“She also the one to bring Peter back from the dead.”

"Even though their son Lucas takes after his father werewolf gene their daughter, Christina takes after the mom with being immune to the supernatural, but she's not a banshee and we're pretty sure she doesn't know what she is but she as two abilities so far." Marco says.

"And what abilities are those?" Nicholas ask looking at the werewolf.

"I don't actually know yet it's some type of psychic abilities that allows her to sense us out are something we haven't really had the chance to talk to her about it." Marco says the last part coming out sarcastically.

“Plus she can shoot a very powerful beam of light from her hands—”

“Photokinesis.” Nicholas says. “She can create, shape and manipulate light.” It was rare for a supernatural creature to be able bend light to their will—extremely rare for beings from this realm.

“It hurts like a bitch." Lucille mutters, remembering the force and pain from beam of light given her before she hit the tree nearly breaking her back, but thanks to her healing regeneration power she healed.

The witch and werewolf continued to fill in the demon wolf on all the information they had maintained over the last two weeks thanks to Lucille power of psychometry, and her friend Meredith. Marco could see why Nicholas kept her around this long unlike his other witches; Lucille could healing on her own, shoot lightening out of her hand, a great spell caster and touching or kissing someone or something she can tell their whole life story within seconds.

“So,” Nicholas drawled, leaning back in his chair. “Where does the Alpha work again?”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Why? Are you going to kill him now?” It wouldn’t be the first time Nicholas murdered an alpha moments after showing up in their territory.

A wolfish grin appeared on Nicholas’ face. “Of course not, I’m going to give him a choice. Stiles, the twins, and Malcolm, or his entire pack will be slaughtered.”

Marco shook his head. “He’s not going to give up his family.”

Nicholas’ grinned widen. “That’s what makes this so funny. Now that address.”

Lucille pulls a pen out of purse and scribbles Derek’s work address down on a napkin. The demon wolf takes the napkin before he stands and bids his goodbye to the witch and werewolf. Neither one of them say anything for a moment. It Marco who breaks the silence, only when he hears Nicholas pull out of the parking lot and heading away from the restaurant.

“Something tells this isn’t going to end like Nicholas hopes.”  

**XXX**

** Next Day **

** Hales and Wells Automotive **

Derek was sitting in his office when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." Derek calls out, his attention going to the door.

The door opens to reveal a young man with a dark brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes with some facial hair.

"What can I help you with Nathan?" Derek ask the young mechanic.

Nathan steps into the office. "There’s some guy out here saying you would want to talk to him. He says he's an old friend of Stiles." Nathan tells Derek.

"What's his name?" Derek ask standing up from his desk.

"Nicholas." Nathan says. Derek bites back the growl working its way up his throat, aware that he was in a public place, and Nathan knew nothing of the supernatural.

"Let him in." Derek says through clenched teeth.

Nathan did as he was told. He left the room and within seconds Nicholas walks in wearing a similar outfit as he was yesterday except for the red shirt it was now a royal blue.

Not millisecond before the door close, Derek was over his desk and had his hand around Nicholas throat, pinning the demon wolf up against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your throat right here." Derek hisses at Nicholas, his eyes glowing their alpha red. He didn’t need one of his employees walking in right now.

"Because," Nicholas says that cocky smirk making an appearance on his face. "If you do that I won't be able to call Marco, and my witch off from killing your son or daughter."

The mention of his kids Derek let go of the demon wolf and taking a step back, his eyes returning back to their regular green.

"I thought you would see it my way." Nicholas says straighten out his blue shirt will smirking at Derek.

Derek clenches his hands into fist. "What are you doing here?" Derek ask glaring at the werewolf.

“Isn’t it obvious" Nicholas scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "I come to get what's mine."

Derek eyes flash red again. "Nothing in Beacon Hill belongs to you, but that damn witch and werewolf." Derek says taking a step towards the demon wolf.

"We’ll all leave,” Nicholas states. “As long as Stiles, the twins, and Malcolm leave with me. I have plans for your little family.”

_Fuck it!_ Derek thinks before he has Nicholas against the wall again, this time his claws digging into the wolf's neck making the werewolf hiss in pain. "Don't ever threaten my family again _. I don't give a fuck what the legends say about wolves born on Friday the thirteenth._ " And Derek doesn't care if someone hears their conversion.

"So you know what I'm truly capable of then." Nicholas says still press against the wall. He knows with a flick of his wrist he could be free from Derek’s hold and the alpha flying across his office by the sheer will of his mind.

"And you have no idea what I'm capable of." Derek slurs over his fangs.

"How about I give you a choice that will keep the bloodshed to a minimum." Nicholas offers.

“Not interested" Derek replies.

"You haven't heard it yet" Nicholas says. Slowly raising his left hand with his palm out, Nicholas' gaze snaps to Derek's seeing the surprise and shock flicker in his eyes before he’s sent flying back into his desk. "I’ll give you two days,” He tells Derek whose climbs to his feet and growls lowly at the demon wolf. “To discuss with Stiles and your pack before I come and collect those them or I will take them by force.” With that Nicholas pulls out a small vial out his pocket and throws it to the ground causing a flash of light and smoke to fill the office.

When Derek's office clears of smoke Nicholas is gone. "Damnit." Derek hiss.

**XXX**

** Hale’s Manor **

It's been two days since Nicholas showed up and offered Derek a chance to give Stiles and his kids over without a fight or expect for the repercussions of not following through with the deal.

Of course the pack agreed to help in any way the can even if they had to take Stiles, Junior, Amber, and Allison away from Beacon Hills. Malia and Kira had over them to come to stay with one of them in New York, but Stiles quickly turned their offer down with Malia’s newborn she didn’t want Nicholas following her.

Nicholas, Marco, and Lucille arrived at the Manor a little after five in the afternoon.

It was Patrick the young shaman who had warned them. He ran in the Hale house telling them that birds had showed him three strangers walking towards the manor, and Christina confirmed that he was telling the truth by looking through Marco's and Lucille eyes.

The entire pack made their way out on the porch, Derek standing at the bottom of the steps in front of everyone like an Alpha should. Scott and Jackson standing behind him on each side of him.

"Well…well…well you have a pretty decent size pack here Derek." Nicholas says as his eyes glancing over each member of the pack. "Stiles…Malcolm how long as it been.”

“Not long enough, you son of a bitch.” Malcolm tells him. All the werewolves could sense the anger rolling off the blond witch towards Nicholas.

Nicholas’ lips twitch up in a smirk. “You look so much like your mother,” he shrugs. “You know before I killed her.”

At the mention of his mother Malcolm vision went red. It was only due to Danny and Boyd combined werewolf strength and reflexes that they were able to catch him as he lunged at the demon wolf and subdued him.

Nicholas laughs at the male witch misfortune before turning his attention to the Derek. “So have you made you decision?”

“I told you I wasn't handling over anyone, so either fight or leave." Derek says eyes flashing red.

Nicholas sighs, "If you insist." He leaps into the air towards Derek.

"Now!!!" Derek yells everyone going into action. Stiles, Allison, Lydia and the younger pack members run into the house.

Derek, Scott and Jackson jump towards Nicholas meeting him half in the air. Boyd, Isaac, and Malcolm go after Marco. Monica, Peter and Erica go for the female witch.

Derek ends up tackling Nicholas in midair making him land with a thump on the ground.

Derek tries to slash Nicholas but he catches Derek arm midway through the air and with his strength being twice as stronger than a regular werewolf he snaps his wrist making Derek let out a painful roar.

Nicholas quickly gets up only to be kicked into a tree by both Jackson and Scott.

While Scott and Jackson run towards Nicholas, Monica uses her power over the wind to deflect Lucille lightening power which she as struck Erica with and giving Peter one of those margins to the point he passed out.

"You don't have to do this?" Monica says deflecting another lighten bolt. "We could get you away from him back to your family."

"He is my family." Lucille grumbles as she run towards the raven haired witch. Just as she reaches out to land a punch Monica to disappear.

Monica appears behind the red head. Lucille sense Monica behind her and tries to swing back, but thanks to trying with werewolves, Monica reflexes are quick so she grabs the girl hand and flips her through the air only to bring her back down to the ground knocking the red head unconscious.

Monica sees Derek has made his way back to fighting Nicholas. She sees her husband, Boyd, and Malcolm as take on Marco. She sees Stiles and the rest of the pack watching from the windows and the front door. She knows their safe thanks to Stiles sigils of protection around the Manor.

"Mommy, behind you!" Patrick cries, seconds before Monica feels a sharp pain in the back of head before everything went black.

"Monica!" Isaac yells ruining towards his wife, catching her unconscious body in his arm. Lucille pulls the tree branch back about to swing it at Isaac when Peter appears and catches the branch in one hand, why his other hand snakes around the witch’s neck. His eyes shine an icy steel blue as he snaps the witch neck with his super strength.

"Patrick no!!!" Junior yells causing all the fighting to stop. All eyes fall on the five years old shaman running down the stairs towards his parents —Junior right behind him.

Nicholas uses this as his opportunity to get Junior. Throwing both of his arms, palms facing his enemies he uses his demonic powers and sends Jackson and Scott flying across the yard, and throws a punch at Derek strong enough to send the alpha to the ground.

With the three werewolf’s down Nicholas turns his attention to Junior. Kicking in for a burst of speed, Nicholas rushed towards Patrick.

The young shaman never seen him coming, but Junior did and like Nicholas he picked up speed, becoming a blur before reaching Patrick in the nick of time and pulling him behind him as Nicholas and Junior came face to face.

Before Junior could react, Nicholas as his hand around his throat and lifting off the ground.

"No!!!" Stiles screams tears running down her face as she runs out on the porch followed by everyone else. "Please,” she begs. “Nicholas don't do this."

Nicholas laughs. "Who’s going to stop me?" Everyone freeze, Boyd has claws in Marco’s neck.

**"Let. Him. Go!"** Christina demands as she rushes down the stairs. Lightning suddenly flashes across the clear blue sky at the blonde outburst.

"Christina, I presume." Nicholas smiles. She really had no idea what she was and how powerful she was.

“I said let him go." Christina hisses, clenching her hands in fist wanting to knock that smug smile off his face. That just pissed her off more and it seem the angrier she got the more thunder boomed through the sky. " _Now!!!_ " with that scream a bolt of lightning struck right on side of Nicholas and Junior.

Nicholas jumps. "Hey do that again, or his air supply will be cut off permanently." Nicholas threatens and tightens his grip around Junior’s neck to show them he means it.

"She…won't have…to" Junior rasps out.

Nicholas frowns. "Why is that?" The demon wolf asked looking up at the green eyed boy.

Junior manages to give the demon wolf a wolfish grin. “Because your about to let me go now.”

Nicholas brows furrow in confusion. “Why would I—”

Before the older werewolf could finish his question, Junior strikes. Pulling out a dagger from his side pocket of his cargo shorts, Junior jabs the dagger into Nicholas’ collar bone making the older wolf drop him as he hollers in pain.

Nicholas pulls the dagger out, blood gushes out from the wound.

Junior hurries to his feet, grabbing Patrick he moves back away from the demon wolf. "Christina now!" Junior yells.

Nicholas’ head whips around the blonde girl just as her lips twitch up into a smile and she raise her hand, palm facing Nicholas. A white light sprung from Christina’s palm and into Nicholas. Once it hit, he was blinded by the light and was shot backwards by the force far into the woods.

"Wow." Jackson gapes in awe at the power his daughter displayed. It had been the first time everyone, but Junior, Amber, Lucas, and Marco had seen her new power.

Junior glances at Christina. "Now you control the weather?" Junior ask, giving the blonde a smile.

Christina smiles at Junior. "I guess I do."

“The witch and werewolf are gone too" Alisha says making everyone look behind them to see the two passed out minions are indeed gone.

"They'll be back" Stiles says.

"And we'll be ready." Derek says.


	24. Locker Room Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter.

 

 

**Chapter 24: Locker Room Ambush**

A week had passed since Nicholas had arrived and tried to attack the pack. There was no sign of the demon wolf, or Malcolm and Lucille, but that didn't make any of the members of pack feel any better. If anything that made them more aware.

Training had been kicked up a few notches. Even though Stiles, and Allison both were pregnant both females kept up with training. Allison worked more with her bow and arrows and firearms, While Stiles training with Deaton transition to more offensive and defensive involving her spark.

But with even all the supernatural things happening the pack still had to ordinary things to focus on like work, and Junior and Lucas third basketball game in a few days.

**XXX**

** Amour **

**3:00 p.m.**

 

“So,” Drew drawls, leaning casually on the counter, smiling at Stiles. “How’s the pregnancy going?” 

Stiles sits up straighter in the chair at Drew’s question. Turning to her boss and friend she smiles, “It’s going great. Derek and I have doctor’s appointment next week.”

Drew nods, smiling. “That's good. You know Drew or Andrew is a great name for boy.” He shrugs, holding his hands up when Stiles eyebrow raise in a questioning manner. “I'm just throwing it out there.”

She stares at Drew a moment longer before she feels the laughter bubbling out of her. “Really, Drew...that was smooth.”

Drew chuckles. “I'm just throwing it out there.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Keep what in mind?” Stiles and Drew both looks up to see Lydia walking towards them.

Stiles beams at the banshee. “Hey, Lyds.”

Lydia flashes both brunettes a smiles before taking the seat next to Stiles. “Hi, what were you laughing about?”

Stiles shakes her head. “Oh, nothing just Drew trying to getting me to name the baby after him.”

Lydia gazes snaps up to the handsome restaurant owner. “Oh sweetheart, that's not going to happen.” Lydia demands. “My niece will not be bullied because of you.”

Drew lips curve into a smirk. “You think it's a girl?”

Lydia shakes her head. “I don't think. I know.”

Drew glances at Stiles, “Well Andrea is a good name too.”

Stiles laughs again. “You truly are relentless.”

Drew grins lazily. “If I wasn't, I wouldn't have this restaurant. It's all a part of the charm.”

“Speaking of this charm,” Lydia quips. “How's Diana?”

Stiles and Lydia watches as Drew lips stretch across his face. “She's great...we're great.”

Stiles is happy for her friend. The few times she had seen Drew and Diana she could see the love blossoming between the two adults. It seemed the pair was perfect for each other, Diana somehow tamed the player in Drew and he seem to bring out the she-wolf softer, human side.

She and Stiles were actually cordially now.

“Well that's great **.** ” Lydia says glancing down at the time on her phone. _Its 3:15 p.m._ “You ready to go?” The banshee asks her friend.

Tonight was Junior and Lucas third basketball game. They won both games—the second win was with the help of the basketball team. Stiles stands from her seat. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The three adults exchange their goodbye before Stiles and Lydia make their way out of the restaurant and to Lydia’s car.

**XXX**

**Beacon Hills Middle** **School**

**7:00 P.M.**

 

The Hale pack watches from the stand as Lucas makes another three pointer making the team in the lead by twelve now and bleachers erupt into cheers.

Junior and Lucas were on fire in this game. Robert once again tried to get the team to freeze out Junior and Lucas in the first quarter, but after Peter went down and talked to the coach Robert was placed on the bench.

When the pack ask what Peter said to the coach he all gave them smug smile and told them not to worry about it.

It wasn't until the middle of the third quarter that everything change. Every wolf in the pack got really still even, Lucas and Junior who was supposed to be listening to the coach give them a new play while taking a time out froze, before they gaze drifts to the door.

"What is it?" Stiles ask Derek noticing all the wolves starring at the gym door with an intent gaze.

Stiles doesn't have to wait long for her answer. When the gym door opens, in walks Nicholas. "What is he doing here?" Allison ask the question everyone was thinking.

Nicholas eyes instantly fall on Stiles. He flashes her a smile, before walking over to the other side of the gym to the guest stands. The pack’s gazes never leaving his until he makes it to the top of the bleachers.

"No way." Lydia suddenly says capturing everyone's attention. Lydia attention wasn't on the Demon wolf, but on the person walking into the gym.

"I thought I killed her." Peter says confusion clearly on his face as his eyes land on the red head witch.

"Oh, the bitch will be when I get my hands on her." Monica says surprising everyone except Isaac at her harsh tone. His wife was quite the bad-ass when she wanted to be.

**XXX**

The adults pack members were waiting in the parking lot for Junior and Lucas while Christina, Amber, and Scotty waited inside after winning their game and to make sure Nicholas didn't try anything.

Melissa and John had gather all the little kids in their vehicles to take them home and away from Nicholas and his witch.

After John and Melissa pull out of the parking lot the remaining pack looks around the vacant parking lot only to see Nicholas is nowhere in sight, but they do see his red headed witch smiling at them while she leans on the red mustang.

"Where's Nicholas?" Stiles ask as she walks over to the witch the pack right behind her.

Lucille actually smiles at the pack. There is no fear in her eyes that the pack can see—well not until she starts to scream and falls to her knees. The sound of Monica chanting in Latin as everyone whipping their heads around to see Monica holding her palm out towards the witch.

"Scream all you want no one is going to hear you." Monica taunts as she kneels down in front of the red headed witch. "Now I figure you have the power of regeneration healing making you heal from all injuries inflicted on you so as I break every bone in your body with this spell it just heal over and over again. I hear that this power is very rare and painful at the same time, because you fell every injury when it breaks or heals in place."

As Monica makes a circular motion with her hand the young witch screams out in pain again. "Tell us where Nicholas is and what he wants?" Monica demands.

The witch looks up in Monica blue eyes that are normally peacefully and kind are now cold, almost murderous look, and Lucille knows that this woman will kill her if she doesn't, so doing the only thing that can save her from being killed she tells what she knows.

Lucille looks only at Stiles when she begins to talk "Nicholas doesn't like being humiliated, or not being able to have the upper hand on his enemy, so he has to take them out before he can continue his plans."

When Lucille doesn’t  says anything else the pack took that as all she had to say and with a quick flick of her Monica wrist Lucille neck is snapped making her fall to the ground.

"Did you just kill her?" Allison asks her eyes on the young witch body.

"I wish,” Monica huffs. “,but her healing power will revive her in about thirty minutes." Monica says. "We should take her with us and see what information me and Malcolm can get out of her together.” Isaac quickly picks up the temporary dead witch agreeing with his wife.

"So who humiliated him I mean he been here for a couples days we only meet him once." Erica starts when Stiles interrupts her.

"When Christina used her powers on him" Stiles spins around to look at the pack, but her eyes landing on Jackson and Lydia. "She proved to be stronger than him, she humiliated him in front of his pack." Stiles said doing quotation marks around the word  _"Pack"._

"Are you telling me that that son of bitch is after my baby girl" Jackson growls is his flashing blue.

Everyone gaze snaps to Lydia when she gasp, her eyes darting franticly across the parking lot. When she looks up at the back she close to tears. “They’re in trouble.”

No sooner had the words left the banshee’s mouth did the pack her howls coming from inside the school.

"The kids," Scott says as he rushes towards the school.

"No!" Jackson growls as he and Scott runs towards the school.

"Isaac, Monica take the witch to the manor." Derek says going in complete Alpha mode "Stiles, Allison I need you to go with them too." Derek puts his hand up to stop the two women from protesting. "I know you want to help, but we can’t help the kids if we're distracted trying to protect you and the babies too."

"Fine." both women sigh, knowing Derek was right they would only be a distraction. So with a quick kiss Stiles, Allison, and Danny follow behind Isaac and Monica in Stiles Jeep. Turning to look at Erica, Boyd, Malcolm, and Lydia "Let's go." Derek says as the three wolves, the witch, and banshee run into the school.

Before they can get to the steps of the school they hear snarling, bodies making contact with lockers and floor, so when they open the door to the school they're not surprised to see Scott and Jackson trying to fighting a pack of werewolves. Lydia uses her scream throwing wolves left and right, and Malcolm using his magic to take down the wolves crowding Jackson and Scott. Without Derek even having to say something Boyd and Erica take off towards the fight taking out two werewolves. Derek quickly joins in the with only one thing in mind  _'Protect his pack'_

**XXX**

 

** Beacon Hills Middle School **

**8:00 P.M.**

 

"What's taking them so long?" Christina huffs out. She didn’t have a good feeling since she had seen Nicholas and that red head witch walk into the gym.

"I know right everyone else has come out already." Amber points out as she rest her head on Scotty’s shoulder, while his arm snakes around her waist.

"Maybe you should…you know look in on what they’re doing?" Scotty suggest to Christina.

The blonde shakes her head in protest. "Eww no, what if they’re in the shower I don't what to see my brother’s or Junior’s privates." Christina said, her face twisting in disgust.

Amber own face twist in disgust. “You’re right.”

"How about you two listen in and see what you pick up?" Christina ask.

Christina watched as the two werewolves toned in to locker room before they both get weird and confused looks on the face.

"What do you hear?" Christina asked.

"Nothing." Amber mumbles.

"Not even a heartbeat" Scotty says.

Before another word was spoken Amber rushes in the locker room, pushing the door open to find Junior and Lucas passed out on the floor.

"Junior!" Amber screams as she runs over to her brother, and falls to her knees.

Christina does the same thing as Amber, but placing Lucas head in her lap. "Oh god are they-"

"No they're alive just unconscious" Scotty said knowing what Christina was about to asks.

"Who did this?" Amber ask looking down at her brother who seem to be waking up. "Junior."

Junior mumble something so low the werewolves couldn't pick it up. "What?" Amber as leaning closer towards her brother to hear.

"T-trap." Junior rasp. "You have to get her out of here."  Junior eyes are now open looking up at his twin the same time Lucas bolts up from laying in his sister's lap.

"Christina. Run!" Lucas hollers as he hurriedly to his feet, and pulling his sister up off the floor.

"What happen to you guys?" Christina ask as Lucas rushes her towards the locker room door.

"A witch." Junior answers as he’s help up from the floor by Amber.

"He was already in here and invisible until all the humans were out, then he showed himself asking about you—" Lucas eyes landing on his sister. "We didn't give you up, and before we could attack he used an aneurism spell on us rendering us unconscious."

As if Lucas had just jinx them, all four wolves instantly fall to their knees howling out in agonizing pain while they grip their heads.

"Run!!!" Scotty growls at Christina. His eyes keep flashing between brown and amber.

Christina was conflicted on one hand she didn't want to leave her pack mates to this invisible warlock she's not the same girl she was a few months ago. Now she's this supernatural being with an immense amount of power that can help her pack. On the other hand she's the reason why her brother and friends are in this predicament now and the best case scenario she runs into her dad or an adult in the pack to help.

So with her mind made up Christina bolts towards the door. She so focus on getting help for her pack that she didn’t notice the green powdery substance placed in front of the door entrance. So when the blonde made it to the door she was met by a golden shimmering wall knocking her down on her butt.

"Ouch!" The blonde groans as she stands up looking at the shimmering wall disappear. "What the hell was that?"

It was then that the male witch made his presence known by whispering in Christina's ear. "Iron Sulphate it's a bitch to your kind."

On instinct, Christina slams her elbow back into the witch stomach ignoring the sharp intake of breath he takes, she grabs a hold of his arm and flips him on the floor.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast you here right now" The blonde demands ready to use her power if he makes the wrong move.

Instead of answering her with words the brunette witch starts to laugh. "Your powers are useless in here now. I made sure of that with that green powder surrounded in this room." The warlock watched as the blonde looked towards the door her eyes darting from left to right obviously seeing the iron Sulphate lining the four corners of the locker room.

Using this moment as an opportunity to get the upper hand the witch uses his telekinesis to sends Christina hurtling back towards the lockers.

After getting up from off of the floor the witch makes his way over to the Christina who was wincing and holding her side obvious in pain from the impact with the lockers.

The male witch picks Christina up by her throat slamming her into the lockers again. "Don't worry kid I'll end your suffering quickly." He says seeing the pain from hitting the lockers again etched on her face.

With that said the witch conjures up an iron-clad dagger. "I may not be able to kill you with magic, but you aren’t immune to death by a weapon forged of iron."

Christina starts to struggle trying to get out of the guy's hold only making him laugh at her attempt. "Don't fight it. No one’s going to save you." The guy brings the dagger up to Christina throat.

When the cool sharp steel makes contact with Christina skin, she stops struggling so that she doesn't accidentally cut herself. If she's about to die she's not going to die looking scared and weak, so instead she looks in the witch’s brown eyes with new confidence. "Do it and stop talking already." She taunts him.

Christina eyes never leaves the warlock's eyes as his hand grips the handle of the dagger tighter. Out of her peripheral vision catches movement behind the witch, looking up she can see Lucas and Scotty behind him eyes glowing their usually amber color.

“On second thought...I think it's you who's about to die." Christina says a smile playing on her lips. The warlock’s brows furrow in confusion, but before he can say or do anything, Lucas grabs his shoulder and pulls him off of Christina, and across the locker-room into the metal lockers. Scotty and Lucas already following where his body lands to keep him occupied.

Before Christina can even completely falling to the floor Junior right there catching her looking at her with worried eyes. "Can you walk?"

"I think…I broke a couple of ribs." Christina tells him wincing with every breath she takes.

"Okay," Junior says as he scoops Christina up in bridal style. "Let's get you out of here."

"The door..."

"I've taken care of that now." Christina turns her head from resting on Junior’s chest to see Amber standing in front of the doorway with a broken wooden broom handle in her hands. The she-wolf eyes starts to glow as she lets her werewolf visage bleeds through. “Now get her out of here!" And with that Amber runs pass them to join Lucas and Scotty fight the warlock.

As they get closer to the door Christina closes her eyes and prays that that shimmering wall doesn't appear to knock them on their butts.

"You can open your eyes not we're out of the locker room now." Christina eyes pops open at the sound of Junior’s voice, to see that they are out in the hallway, and walking towards the exit of the back of the school.

The second Junior pushes through the door a purple and green powdery substance are blown into both teens faces. The moment the powder made skin to skin contact with the teens their bodies gave out as they fell to the ground.

The last thing the two teens saw before their eyes drifted close was Nicholas bending over them with a smug look on his face.  "Put them in the van and tell Marco to drive them to the secret location."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicholas has Junior and Christina?
> 
> The pack has Lucille!
> 
> Can tell you something big happens between Christina and Junior that changes their friendship in the next chapter.


	25. Trapped and Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever guys. I've rewrote this whole chapter from what it was original, but I kept some of the same thing in this chapter.
> 
> For all you Junior and Christina shippers you definitely like this chapter. I promise the next chapter won't that this long to update.
> 
> Again I am sorry.
> 
> Now enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 25: Trapped and Chained**

 

Christina wakes up on a mattress in a four walls padded room. Sunlight pours into the room and washes over her, warming her skin with its gentle touch from the single window in the room. Sitting up abruptly, Christina’s stomach fills with dread when the memories from last night come rushing back to her.   

 

_Nicholas_. He was at the school last night and had attack Lucas and Junior.

 

_Junior_.

 

The sound of soft snoring has the blonde’s head whipping to the right. Christina lets out a breath when she sees Junior sleeping next to her on his own mattress. At least they hadn’t separated them.

 

Crawling over to the sleeping werewolf, Christina hands goes to Junior’s face, cupping his cheek. “Junior, wake up.” She says shaking him gently. There was no response from him.

 

“He’ll be up in a few minutes.”

 

Startled, Christina hurries to her feet and spins around towards the voice. The voice belongs to a teenage girl who look like she was about sixteen or seventeen years old with light curly brown hair and blue/green eyes and olive skin tone. There’s an old brown book open on her lap before she closes the book and set it aside.

 

“Wh-Who are you?” Christina asks defensively. How hadn’t she noticed someone else was in the room with her and Junior.

 

“I’m Samantha.” She smiles at Christina while sitting up in the twin-size bed. “But you can call me Sam.”

 

“Where are we Sam?”

 

Sam shrugs. “They never tell me. Nicholas is very paranoid about letting anyone but a handful of people know where he goes.”

 

The blonde lets out a frustrated huff, running a hand through her hair. “Great.” Walking over to the small window she sees nothing but trees. “Just great,” she mutters, hanging her head in defeat.

 

Christina hears a moan, and whirls around to see the lanky boy stirring on the mattress. “Junior,” she calls out as she starts towards him.

 

Junior eyes pops open when he hears his name. His eyes quickly dart around the padded room, taking in his surroundings.

 

He sits up quickly on his mattress.

 

“Hey!” Samantha greets when Junior gazes upon her. He senses tell him she's human.

 

The werewolf brows furrows in confusion at the strange girl, before he notices Christina.

 

“Are you okay?” Both Christina and Junior asks each other at the same time.

 

For the first time since she woke up Christina found herself smiling. “I'm okay.”

 

“Do you know where we are?” Junior asks as he drags himself to his feet.

 

Christina smile quickly turns into a frown as she shakes her head. “No.”

 

Junior growls lowly under his breathe. “Damn Nicholas and Marco. I swear-”

 

“Marco!” Sam says as she rushes out of the bed and to her feet. “You know Marco?”

 

Junior and Christina share a curious glance between each other before turning back to the older girl.

 

“As well as you can get to know the guy trying to kill you and your entire pack.”

Junior sasses.

 

Sam’s breathe hitches as tears start to fill in her eyes. Confusion is shared between both pack mates when they glance at each other.

 

“Umm,” Christina starts. “Are you okay? Do you know Marco?”

 

Sam nods as tears began to fall down her face. “H-he's my brother.”

 

Junior eyes go wide. “You're related to that psycho?” She was human why would Marco let his sister stay around a monster like Nicholas.

 

Sam cries fill the room at Junior’s words. Christina shakes her at the werewolf poor choice of words. “Seriously.”

 

Junior sighs. “We need to get out of here.” He admits as he turns to the metal door.

 

Sam’s head whips up as she rush towards to Junior. “No! Don't touch-”

 

The moment Junior touches the knob a volt of electricity passes through his body and sends him crashing to the floor.

 

‘ _Son of a bitch!’_ Junior mentally screams as he bites down to keep howl from passing his lips.

 

Both girls reach him at the same time. They help him over to the mattress Christina had woken up on.

 

“They electrified the door?” Christina asks Samantha. She wish she could take away his pain like the wolves in the pack.

 

“No, its spell we can’t leave this room unless someone opens it from the other side.” She tells them. “Plus the mountain ash and Iron Sulphate enchanted into the walls.”

 

_Iron Sulphate._ The witch from last night had mention Iron Sulphate. It was similar to mountain ash to werewolves and other shapeshifters against her. Her powers were useless in this room. It was then Christina realizes that Nicholas and his minions knew what she was.

Still looking up at the older girl, Christina asks her the one question to the answer she’s being searching for the last few weeks. “Do have any idea what I am? Why does iron Sulphate affects me?”

Samantha met Christina’s curious gaze. She honestly didn't know what she was. The only reason she knows is because of years of research from the many books Nicholas had given her. “The reason iron Sulphate affects you is because you're a-”

 

Suddenly the door slides open and the older girl closes her mouth. All three teens turns their heads towards the door and see two men in all black standing in the doorway. One man was a tall and dark-skin with light brown eyes and a bald head.   The guy to his right was a Caucasian male with brown eyes and short dirty blonde hair.

 

They were also armed. Attached to their holster around their hips they carried a cattle prod on one side, and a blade in the stealth on the other side.

 

"Ahhh, good the two new guest are awake." The dark skinned man said looking at Christina and Junior. "Nicholas wants to see the werewolf."

 

Christina’s hand finds their way into Junior’s uninjured hand. He looks down at their intertwined hands in mild surprise, before he gives it a gently squeeze back and turns his attention back to the two men.  

 

"Stone!" Sam exclaims looking at the dirty blonde. “You can’t take him to Nicholas.”

 

The dirty blonde flickers his gaze towards the brunette. “We have no choice.”

 

“Well I’m not going.” Junior demands as he allows Christina to help him to his feet. “So you can tell Nicholas go fuck himself.”

 

Surprise flickers in Samantha’s, Stone’s, and the dark-skin man’s eyes. The room was filled with silence before the dark skin man chuckles darkly. “We can’t do that.” He says as his eyes become entirely black at will and he takes a steps towards Junior and Christina.

 

Christina and Junior take a step back in surprise.

 

A Demon.

 

“Nicholas said you might be a sarcastic one, right Ty.” Stone laughs stepping into the room and patting the dark skinned demon on the shoulder.

 

“Right.” Ty deadpans. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

 

“Hmmm,” Junior hums as his eyes flicker up at the ceiling, pretending to ponder the demon’s offer. When he gazes comes back to meet the demon’s eyes his lips curve into a devilish smile. “I’m always up for a challenge.” He makes a _bring-it-on_ gesture with his hands towards the two demons.

 

Stone and Ty begin to move towards Junior, Stone eyes going entirely black too. “Wait,” Christina hollers. Freeing her hand from Junior’s she steps between the demons and the werewolf. “I’ll go. Take me instead.”

 

Junior eyes widen. “The hell you will!” He exclaims, pulling Christina behind him and stands protectively in front of her.

 

Christina glares at the back of Junior’s head. “You can't tell me what to do Junior.” She counters. “Plus you're hurt.”

 

“I'm fine. See.” Junior says turning around to show Christina his healed hand. Turning back to the two demons Junior let's out a deep breath. “Lead the way.”

 

Panic swirls in Christina’s stomach. “Junior,” she calls out as she reaches out and takes his hand in her.

 

Junior stops mid step to peer over his shoulder to see the panic and fear in the blonde’s blue eyes. “I'll be careful.” He says giving her hand another gently squeeze.

 

Christina manages to give to werewolf a small smile before she steps closer towards Junior until she wraps her arms around his midsection, and her head on his chest.

 

She feels Junior’s entire frame tense at the hug. It was their first hug. Doubt starts to whirl inside of her that this way the wrong move. She goes to pull back out of the hug when she feels Junior relaxes into the hug and his arms are suddenly around her, pulling her closer to him.

 

“I'll be back.” Junior whispers into Christina's ear. “Then we'll find a way out of here. I promise.”

 

“Okay, that's enough let's go.” Ty demands.

 

The two teenagers hug last a few seconds longer, before Junior places a soft kiss on Christina's forehead and steps back, allowing the two demons to lead him out of the padded room.

 

….

 

In between both demons Junior is led down a hallway. Doors on both sides of him were wide open. Looking in some of the rooms he see discarded papers, old beer bottles, and candy wrappers scattered on the floor. The other rooms were occupied with men and women all dressed in the similar all black attire Ty and Stone was wearing.

 

They didn't have cattle prods attached to their belt like the two demons leading him to Nicholas, but almost immediately Junior realizes that they didn't need the cattle prods.

 

Black eyes, and icy blue glowing eyes meets his gaze as he walks pass them.

 

Demons, werewolves, and if his senses were working properly the few people who eyes didn't change were witches.

 

Junior follows Stone’s led and turns the corner at the end of the hallway, only to find another hallway. Junior sees two more men with cattle prods standing at the end of the hallway in front of the door.

 

It was the flickering sign above the door that had caught Junior’s gazes. A ghost of a smile appears on his face as he reads the flicker green words.

 

_EXIT_

 

Junior eyes are pulled away from the end of the hallway when he sees a Asian woman wrapped in white towel walking out of a room. Honing in on his hearing he able to pick up the sound of running water. It wasn't just a room but the showers.

 

“Hey, May.” Ty says greeting the Asian woman. “How's it going?”

 

May runs her hand through her dark wet hair. “It's going. What are you doing with him?” She asks as she points at Junior.

 

“Nicholas want to see him.”

 

May dark eyes gives Junior a run over before shrugging bare shoulders. “Okay. I'll see you guys later. We have to go do some more recruiting today.”

 

Ty and Stone nod in agreement with the woman before they continue their walk down the hall. Stone raises his hand, into a fist when comes to a stand in front of a door before he knocks softly.

 

“Bring him in!” Nicholas orders from the other side of the door.

 

The blonde demon complies with Nicholas’ demanded quickly. He opens the door and Junior can't help but peer in before stepping into the bare room.

 

The only furniture that was in the room was an old desk, and two leather chairs- one that was already occupied by Nicholas behind the desk, and the other chair Ty and Stone shoves Junior into.

 

Junior really didn't like these guys very much.

 

“Leave us!” Nicholas orders with a dismissive wave of his hand.

 

Junior hears the door shut behind him a moment later.

 

The room is tense and filled with silence between the two supernatural creatures for a few moments before the demon wolf decided to speak. “Well, Junior I'm glad to see you came willingly to see me.”

 

Junior can't stop the snort that he makes. “It's not like I had a choice.” It was either him, or Christina. He was not going to let her get hurt because he was being stubborn.

 

“True.” Nicholas replies simply. “You and the little blonde wouldn't have like the outcome.”

 

Junior’s jaw clenches in anger. “Was that some type of vague threat.”

 

Nicholas shrugs. “Take it how you like. I've had you brought in here to talk about joining me-”

 

“-No why in hell.”

 

Nicholas balks. “Why not?”

 

“Are you...serious...join you. You're a Psychotic, murdering, hybrid werewolf.” Junior says incredulously.

 

“So was your uncle Peter!” Nicholas fires back.

 

“Was.” Junior states as he holds up his pointer finger up at the demon wolf. “Being the key word.”

 

Whatever Trans Gabriel Valack had put his uncle under for almost a year had changed Peter once he woke up, shortly a Valack’s death.

 

“Maybe you should try it.” Junior sasses.

 

“You would like that wouldn't you. Me out of your hair.” Nicholas voices.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Nicholas lips curve into a smirk. “I want that to Junior, but I can't do that. Not with your pack around.”

 

Junior huffs out in aggravation. “Just let us go and leave us the hell alone.”

 

Nicholas shakes his head. “I can't do that.”

 

The door to Nicholas’s office opens and when Junior peers over his shoulder he sees the Asian woman- May steps onto the room and closes the door.

 

Unlike Nicholas other henchmen she isn't wearing all black, but a purple blouse, dark denim shorts, and purple heels.

 

“May,” Nicholas says her name with so much adoration that it has Junior glancing back at the two adults.

 

Soft looks. Smiles. Slightly rising heart beats, and the sense of desire fills Junior’s nose.

 

Were Nicholas and May sleeping together? Are they a couple? Are they in love? She may be a weakness for him. All these questions run through Junior’s mind as he watches

 

“Nicholas.” May says with the same level of adoration that Nicholas had used on her. “Are you busy?”

 

Junior manages to keep from rolling his eyes at the dump question. She had known Junior was heading to talk to Nicholas.

 

“Not for you sweetheart.” Nicholas grins. “Please stay. This won't take long.”

 

May smiles as she moves to stand against the wall farthest away from Junior.

 

Nicholas eyes drift back to Junior. “As I was saying earlier, I would like for you to join-”

 

“You seriously are crazy.” Junior says in disbelief. “I'm not joining you and when our pack finds us they-”

 

“—I highly doubt that.” May says from her spot on the wall. “Not only did I spell the room Sam, Christina, and you are sleeping in, but I've also cloaked this place from being found. The only way they would be able to find you or Christina is for you to step out of this building-”

 

“—And that's not happening!” Nicholas says confidently.

 

“You can't keep us prisoners forever.” Junior objects as he fights the doubt that starts to fill him. There had to be away for him to let the pack know he and Christina were alive and being trapped somewhere.

 

Nicholas grins. “Oh, but I can. Just ask Samantha how long she's been with me.”

 

“You mean Marco’s sister.” Another realization hits Junior. “That's why he does what you tell him to do.”

 

Nicholas chuckles. “You really are smart.”

 

Junior felt a surge of anger at the demon wolf on Samantha’s and surprisingly Marco’s behalf. The guy was only trying to keep his sister alive by doing Nicholas dirty work. He wonders how many more people Nicholas manipulated into joining him.

 

“Is this how you recruit your henchmen?” Junior can't help but ask. “You uses their loved ones against them.”

 

“What can I say,” Nicholas continues to grin. “I'm just that good.”

 

Junior scoffs. “More like pathetic.” He really had no flitter when it came to his friends and family.

 

Nicholas grin disappears as he narrows his eyes at Junior. At the same time May pushes herself off the wall and start making her way towards Junior. “There's nothing pathetic about him!” She shouts, closing in on Junior. “If anyone’s pathetic it's your mom. That bitch-”

 

Junior sees red as he roars and lunges at May, one of his hands grips around her throat and he becomes a blur, until he has her pinned up against the wall she had been leaning on moments ago.

 

“ _Don't talk about my mom!”_ Junior hisses with glowing blue eyes. _“Don't threaten my pack!”_

 

Behind him Nicholas hurries to his feet about to intervene, but before demon wolf can make one move Junior turns with May, and hurls her at him.

 

They collapse to the ground while Junior runs out the door. The second Junior comes running out of Nicholas’ office the two guards at the end of the hallway and sees him.

 

“Hey, Stop right there!” One of the guards call out to Junior as he runs back towards the room where Christina and Samantha were being kept.

 

The thought of fighting the two guards had crosses his mind, but he didn't want to take any chances of having to come up against Nicholas and his witch May.

 

Darting around the corner, Junior ignores the bewildering looks from Nicholas’ supernatural band of misfits as he continues to race down the hallway.

 

A fireball fly’s pass Junior’s head crashing into the concrete wall in front of him. It leaves a burn scorch mark. Junior curses under his breath as he avoids another fire ball by diving into the last empty room before he gets to where Christina is.

 

Junior hurries to his feet just as the two guards- demon guards rush into the room. “You have nowhere to run dog.” The demon with dark red hair says as he pulls the cattle prods from his holster.

 

Junior nails extends into claws. With his senses on high alert, Junior waits for the demons to attack.

 

He doesn't have to wait long. The redhead demon demon’s grips the cattle prods in his hand before yelling out in anger and lunging at Junior.

 

With a fierce growl, Junior catches the demon's incoming arm by the wrist that has the weapon as it's coming down to electrified him. The crackling sound of electricity from the cattle prods buzzes right next to Junior’s ear. With a quick twist of Junior snaps the demon’s wrist.

 

The demon screams out in pain as the cattle prod falls from his hand. The scream seems to snap the other demon with the key card out of his shock. He takes a step forward but before he can even do anything, Junior sees him and tosses his friend backwards into him with enough force that they collide with the wall in the hallway.

 

The lanky demon groans from his spot on the floor, his breath knock out of him. He slowly raises his hand, palm facing towards Junior who walking towards him with glowing eyes. He tries to summon another fireball, but before he can do it his hand is swatted away by the teenage werewolf.

 

With anger coursing through him, Junior lifts the lanky demon off the ground with one hand by his neck. His free hand rips the white key card from his shirt before his grips tighten around the demon’s neck and he hears it snap.

 

He lets the lifeless body fall to the ground. For his first kill, Junior felt nothing but relief. There was one less person trying to kill him and his pack.

 

It was his responsibility to make sure Christina was safe and no harm came to her.

 

So if every single demon, witch, and werewolf had to die by his hands, so be it. His eyes were already blue.

 

He reaches the padded room door with quick strides. The demon’s card swipes easily in the key reader, before Junior pushes the steel door open.

 

Christina stops her nervous pacing when the door opens and she sees Junior standing there all wolf out, glowing eyes, and blood dripping from his hand. “W-what—”

 

“—Come on let’s get out of here.” His eyes glances between both girls, and holds out both of his hands. “All of us.”

 

Christina doesn’t have to be told twice. She hurries over to Junior and grips his hand and stepping out of the padded room. Looking over her shoulder she sees Samantha hasn’t moved from her spot in the room.

 

“Sam, Come on.” Christina urges the brunette. “We can get out of here.”

Samantha smiles sadly at Christina and Junior. “I-I can’t. Nicholas will kill my brother if I try to escape.”

 

Junior and Christina briefly glance at each other. They understood where the girl was coming for, she wanted to protect her brother no matter what he had done for Nicholas.

 

“Just go.” Samantha urges the two younger teens.

 

Junior nods. “We’ll be back for you.” It was a promise he plans on keeping.

 

While Junior was busy promising Samantha of coming back for her, he didn't notice the red haired demon getting to his feet.

 

It was only when he felt Christina tense up next to him did Junior glance over at the blonde to see her staring blankly into space and glowing eyes.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Samantha asks as her brows furrows in confusion.

 

Before Junior could reply and tell Samantha about power, Christina’s eyes fade back to blue and steps in front Junior at the same moment the demon throws a fireball.

 

Christina doesn't hesitate, her hands shoots out quickly, palms facing outwards meaning to blast the demon with her power, but that didn't happen.

 

Instead the oncoming fireball slows its pace, until it stops completely, and hovers in the air.

 

Surprises flickers in the demon’s eyes as Christina smiles smugly and her eyes narrows in focus as she pushes her arms out farther and the fireball goes flying back, hitting demon in the shoulder.

 

The demon falls on his hands and knees as he hisses out in pain. He tries to make it back to his feet, but before he can do that he sees the blonde strutting towards him with a hand directed at him.

 

“Christina,” Junior calls out in shock. “What are you...well damn?” The teen wolf says when he sees Christina clenches her hand into a fist. The demon’s eyes bulge as his hands fly up to his throat, clawing at his flesh now while he gasps for air.

 

Christina’s gazes hardens on the demon as she flick her wrist, channeling her new power. She and Junior watch as the demon’s head is turns by the invisible force of Christina’s power until his neck snaps.

 

The blonde lets her hands fall down to her side as she peers over her shoulder to see Junior staring at her. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Junior says as he rubs the back of his neck. “You’re just full of surprises.”

 

“Yes, yes she is.”

 

Both teens’ heads whirl around towards the end of the hallway to see Nicholas and his army of supernatural goons.

 

“Shit,” Junior curses as he walks up to stand next to Christina. He can’t help the smug grin that appears on his face when he sees the dried blood on the corner of the demon wolf’s mouth. “Just let us go Nicholas.”

 

Nicholas shakes his head. “I can’t do that.” He gestures with his head to Ty, and Stone. “And I can’t having you two killing anymore of my men.”

 

As Ty and Stone start to make their way towards both teens, Christina goes to raise her hands but before she can do anything, both demon’s eyes turn completely black before they shoot an incredibly powerful blast of red energy out of their eyes, hitting both teens with great force.

 

When the energy blast collides with Junior and Christina they screams out as they are sent back flying across the floor—their backs colliding with the wall.

 

“I can’t have you trying to break out again.” Nicholas tells them as he walks toward them.

 

Junior groans from his spot on the floor, slowly getting on his hands and knees. He glances over at Christina to see her doing the same as him. “Are you okay?” He asks placing his hand over hers.

 

“I’m fine.” Christina groans as her back throbs from slamming into the wall.

 

Junior shakes his head. “You’re hurt.” Before Christina can lie once more she watches as black veins appear on his hand and travels up his arms, his face twisting in pain before the black veins disappears.

 

“Well, isn’t this sweet.” Nicholas sneers, suddenly standing in front the teenagers with his hands in his pocket. “You need to get use to pain until you decide to help me.”

 

“Screw you.” Junior sneers.

 

“Fine.” Nicholas rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

 

Before Junior or Christina could say anything back to the demon wolf they see him pulling his hands out of his pocket. It doesn’t take them long to realize what he’s holding when they see purple, and green dust trickle from his closed fist on to the floor.

Wolfsbane and Iron Sulphate.

 

Nicholas smirks as he opens his hand and blows the powder into both teens’ face and renders them unconscious.

**XXX**

 

When Junior wakes up he’s back in the padded room. As he goes to sit up he feels something around his wrist and ankles. Looking down he can see that he has been chained up. Both set of chains are bolted into the wall, making his walking space limited.

 

If that wasn’t bad enough he sees the circle of mountain ash around him when the sleepy haze disappears from his mind.

 

“Finally. You’re up.” Samantha says as she moves out of her bed and make her way over to Junior. “You’ve been out so long…”

 

“How long?” Junior asks. The sun was still lit by the sun.

 

Samantha looks down at the watch before looking up at Junior. “Sixteen hours.” She mumbles.

 

“Sixteen hours!” Junior flails. “How the hell—”

 

“Nick knocked you guys out with that powder.”

 

Images of his failed attempt to escape flashes through his mind. The only good thrill about that was getting rid of two of Nicholas’ henchman.

 

The werewolf and human girl head whirls around when they hear the door slide open. Like the day before Ty and Stone step into the room in their all black attire.

 

Their access cards were noticeably missing.

 

“I told you he was awake.” Stone says to his demon companion. Samantha moves back towards her bed as both demons make their way to Junior.

 

When Ty crouches in front of Junior, the werewolf narrows his eyes at the dark skinned demon. “What do you want?”

 

“You and your pack mate killed two of my friends yesterday.” Ty growls as he breaks the mountain ash circle. “We've come here for payback.”

 

Junior eyes flicker up to Stone who's standing next to the mat that a still sleeping Christina was lying. Like him she had chains around her wrist and ankles, but there was no circle of Iron Sulphate around her. “Hey! Stay away from her.”

 

Stone lips twist into a smirk when he meets Junior’s gaze. “I can't do that.” He says as he shakes his head. “Like Ty said, you and her killed our friends.”

 

He couldn't let them hurt Christina. She didn't heal like him. So there was only thing he could think of.

 

Make them focus on him.

 

“Well they were dumb.” Junior sasses. “They made it easy. That redhead demon was just lucky she snapped his neck before I--”

 

Ty eyes go black before he grabs Junior around the neck and slams him into the padded wall. “Shut your fucking mouth you mutt!” He growls. “You're trapped and chained you have nowhere to run!”

 

The demon’s words rang true to Junior, but he doesn't let that stop him from getting the demon's attention on him. It actually reminds him of yesterday.

 

“You know,” Junior gasps out, even with demon’s hand around his throat he manages to smirk at the demon. “That sounds vaguely familiar to what you demon buddy said before I snapped his wrist.”

 

The hit to the gut had Junior groaning out in pain. Samantha gasp out in shock after seeing Ty punch the teen wolf in the gut

 

“I told you to shut up!” Ty snaps hysterically.

 

_‘Junior.’_

 

The werewolf’s eyes snap open at the sound of his sister’s voice, hope sparks inside of him briefly as his eyes dart around the room.

 

There was no sign of Amber. He was sure he had heard his twin’s voice.

 

“-- are you even listening to me!” Ty hisses at Junior when he notices his eyes searching the room.

 

Junior eyes snaps to the demon. “I'm trying my best not too, but you're making it really hard.”

 

Samantha hurries to try her best to muffle her laugh but by the narrow gazes from both demons she knew they still heard it.

 

“I think it’s time for phase two.” Stone says to Ty. “That would definitely keep his attention.”

 

Ty’s lips twitch into a smile before he releases his hold on Junior allowing the teen wolf to fall to the floor. Junior glares up at the demon, his eyes going wide moments later as he watches the demon make a circular motion with his hand. Black smoke appears out of thin air before it vanishes in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a metal rolling table with different shapes and knives displayed on it.

 

Junior watches with a bated breath as Ty hands one of the knives over to his partner Stone. Stone takes the knife and twirls it in his hand. Ty steps back as Stone takes his place and smiles evilly down at Junior. "Let's see if you're so funny after this."

"It’s very likely." Junior sasses. “It’s part of my charm.”

The dirty blonde’s eyes narrow in annoyance. "I'm going to enjoy watching that light of hope and bravery leave out your eyes." Stone says, running the knife slowly down Junior’s shirt and stopping at his stomach.

Junior follows the knife with his eyes, his heart beating rapidly inside of his chest. But when he looks back up at Stone with an unreadable expression. “Do your worst, Rocky boy.”

At the nickname Stone slashes the knife across Junior’s stomach. Junior bites his lip to keep from crying out. His shirt now ripped from the blade from the knife and stained from his bleeding wound.

_‘Junior!’_ He hears his sister voice again. He was really losing it.

Stone slashes him again.

_‘Where are you?’_

Junior groans. _‘I don’t know.’_ He replies with his thoughts.

He hears Amber gasps as the knife cuts deeper into his flesh. _‘You can hear me?’_ Amber asks, her voice sounding relieved and if not a little surprised.

_‘Yeah. Don't ask me how-”_

_‘I heard you yesterday. I told mom and dad and they took me to Deaton. Being that we are twins werewolves he said we might have a telepathic connection.’_

A slap to his left cheek as Junior opening his eyes to glare at the blonde demon. “What? No sarcastic remark”

“I have a few.” Junior pants as he glares at the demon.

Stone eyes fall to Junior’s stomach to see his wounds were already healed. The rumors about him and his twin were being proofing to be true.

_They’re stronger, faster, and heal faster than a regular werewolf._

When Stone places the knife back on the metal table, Junior sighs in relief. It was short lived when he sees the demon grab another knife.

The blade jagged and longer than the blade on the other knife. The scent of wolfsbane fills Junior’s nose as Stone turns to face him. “You smell the wolfsbane don't cha?”

Junior mentally curses in his head. His eyes dimly glows. “I'm going to rip your head off when I get out of here!”

Stone and Ty chuckles darkly before Stone steps forward and plunges the jagged edged blade into Junior’s side.

Junior cries quickly turn into a howl of pain. Samantha who had been crying the moment Stone started cutting Junior, scrambles back towards her bed, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

It was the howl that had Christina bolting up out of her sleep. Eyes alert the blonde quickly glances around the room. “Junior!” She screams when she sees that one of the demon as a weapons plunged into Junior’s side.

She hurries to her feet. The second she's on her feet the chains attached to her wrist glow a bright orange before an intense heat burns her wrists causing her to holler out at the pain, and stumbles back down on to the mat.

“Ah,” Ty coos when he sees Christina finally up. “I would be very still if I was you,” he shrugs. “Unless you want third degree burns.”

“You son of-”

Junior yells out when Stone yanks the knife out ruthlessly. He chances a look over his shoulder as Junior crumbles to the floor with a groan. “You're next, blondie.”

“Junior!” Christina screams as tears gather in her blue eyes. It takes everything in her not to move towards her hurt pack mate. The threat from the demon’s lip not even phasing the blonde.

With a groan, Junior pulls himself up against the wall, his hand soaked with blood as he holds it against his side wound. “I-I’m fine.” He groans, flashing Christina a feeble smile.

She shakes her head. “You're not fine,” she says firmly, her eyes falling to his side. “You're not even healing! Why aren't you healing!?”

Stone smiles proudly. “That would be my doing.”

Christina eyes narrow at the demon. “You pathetic asshole.” Both demons and Samantha gawk in surprise at Christina. “If I wasn't trapped in this room, or chained up I would kick both of your asses.”

Ty clenches his hand into a fist. “You're sure about that?”

Christina eyes both demons up and down before she cocks an amused brow. “I could take you two with my eyes closed.”

A smile forms at the corner of Junior’s lips. There was no doubt in his mind she could take both demons if the opportunity presented itself.

Closing his eyes, Junior tries to reach his sister with mind. _‘Amber...Amber are you there?’_

It silent for a moment before he hears response. ‘ _Yeah, I’m here.’_

Both relieved and surprise that he was actually communicating with his sister telepathically.

‘Is Christina with you?’ The worry in Amber’s voice doesn't surprise Junior. From the beginning he saw the bond between both girls become stronger-similar to his friendship with both Scotty and Lucas.

Junior opens his eyes to see Christina staring expressly at both demons. Even with long, wild, tousled blonde hair, chapped lips, and wrinkle clothes he still thinks she looks gorgeous.

‘She okay. She actually having an intense staring contest with some of Nicholas’ men.’

He hears Amber laugh in his head. ‘We're going to find you guys. Lydia trying to use her banshee powers, the older wolves and dad are searching everywhere, and Malcolm and Monica are doing several different locater spells and scrying.’

‘It won't work.’ Junior insists. ‘Not unless one of us can make it outside of this building.’ His eyes falls to the cuffs around his feet. ‘And I don't see them letting us outside for recess anytime soon.’

Amber voice goes quiet giving Junior sometime to think of a way out of here. His head snaps up towards the window above him. It was a small square shaped window, there was no way he could fit in there.

Sensing eyes on him, Junior looks away from the window to see Samantha in her corner of the room looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” She mouths to him.

“I'm fine.” He mouths back. It wasn't a complete lie, the bleeding had stopped and he could already feel himself healing. In a half hour he should be healed completely.

_‘Junior.’_ The sound of Amber's voice suddenly back in his head startles him.

_‘Yeah!’_ He thinks.

_‘I just finished talking to Malcolm. He said if you can get your pendant somewhere outside of the building he could do a locator spell and find you and Christina.’_

Damnit.

How had he forgotten about his wolf pendant? Junior’s clean hand clasps around the silver wolf head. When Junior had around the age of eight he had wandered off from Stiles, Amber, and Malcolm while they were at the mall in Seattle- he doesn't remember where he had wandered off to, but he remembers the way his mom cried and hugged tightly him when they found him thirty minutes.

After that Malcolm spelled their pendant because they wear it every day since they got them.

It was a good thing they never did. Now all he had to do was get one of these idiots to take it from him and wander outside.

“Hey mutt,” Ty calls out to him. “What are you doing? Praying.”

Junior hadn't even realized he closed his eyes until he open them and see everyone staring at him. His hand still gripping his pendant.

“No. Just wondering is this how Nicholas got you two be his bitches.”

Ty hand raise in Junior’s direction. The moment the hands raise higher, Junior feels himself being lifted off of the mattress into the air.

“Stop it! Let him go!” Christina pleads. She yelps out in pain when she flails wildly.

Her pleads go ignore as Ty gaze hardens on the werewolf. The second he squeezes his fingers closer together in a choking gesture, Junior starts to chokes on air, releasing his hold on the pendant Junior begins to claw at his throat, gasping for air.

“Stop—” Christina shouts as the door to their cell slams open.

“—I said torture him! Not kill him!” Nicholas voice booms through the room. “At least not right now.”

Ty and Stone both freeze as Christina and Samantha heads whirls around to see the demon wolf and two other people standing in the doorway.

“W-we weren't going to kill him.” Ty stutters as he finally lets Junior fall back on the mattress. “It was just a little fun.”

As Nicholas steps into room, Christina glances warily at the man and woman that were with Nicholas. The man walking over to Junior while the woman moves towards her.

“What are—ouch?” Christina hisses as the woman roughly grabs ahold of the chains on her wrist, resulting in the chains to glow and burn her skin.

Christina narrows her gaze on the average looking woman. She hears the woman muttering what she recognize under as Latin. The chains glow again but this time it a soft blue and there's no burning sensation.

She was a witch.

The chains snap open and before Christina can ask what's happen the woman removes the chains before lowering herself to the chains on Christina’s ankles.

Glancing back over to the man who had come with the woman and Nicholas, Christina watches as the man takes both set of in chains in each of his hands. She was expecting the man to do the same as the female witch, but to her and Junior surprise, if his eyes widening was anything to go by when the chains passes right through his wrist and ankles.

“Where are you taking them?” Samantha asks.

Everyone attention turns towards the older teen, but it's Nicholas who replies. “They need showers and I'm sure you three are hungry too.”

A hot shower and food sound great to Junior and Christina so keeping their mouth close, and follows Nicholas and the two witches into the hallway as Stone and Ty take up the rear.

As Christina follows behind Nicholas she catches Junior’s face twist in pain every so often as he walks. Letting eyes fall towards his side she can see him holding his palm over the wound. She was relieved to see it wasn't bleeding but worried about how the wolfsbane in his bloodstream from the knife used by Stone.

“Are you healing?” She whispers to the werewolf.

Junior meets Christina’s gaze before slowly nodding his head. “Yeah,” He rasps. “Just slower than I'm used to.”

“How's your wrists?”

Christina looks down at her wrists. The skin is red from where the cuffs had burned her. It still hurt. “Nothing I can't handle.”

It isn't until Christina comes to a stop and hears the sound of running water does she realize they have reach the showers.

Another thought enters her mind. She and Junior were both about to enter the showers. They were going to be naked. Talk about awkward.

“The boys shower in the back section while the girls shower up front.” The female witch instructs the teens after seeing Christina nervous expression.

“Yes,” Nicholas nods as he looks at the teens. “There's no one in there at the moment and I'll see you two in a few days.”

“You're leaving?” Junior ask.

Nicholas nods. “I'll have a few things to take care of people to see.” The demo wolf glance pass the teenagers to the demon Ty. “You're in charge. If they try to escape again...kill them.”

With that Nicholas leaves Christina and Junior with the four supernatural adults. It's only when he steps into his office do the two witches materialize a small towel, a big towel, and a small bar of soap still in the box, and hands it over to the two teens.

While behind the demon materialize a set of clothes for them. Of course it was black even down to the underwear and weirdly seems to be their sizes. It sent a chill down Christina’s spine that these people know more things about her then they should.

“What no shampoo and conditioner?” Junior ask with sarcasm.

“Shut up!” Ty snaps. “You have fifteen minutes to shower don't waste it.”

Walking into the showers, Christina sits the clean clothes on one of the benches in the room before walking over to the showers. She was relieve to see that the showers had curtains to shield her naked body from the four adults standing guard outside of the shower room.

She's able to hear when Junior starts his shower before quickly stripping out of her clothes and jumping into the shower to start her own.

….

After the shower and slipping on the clothes-- Junior in a black Henley t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and matching black socks and Christina was wearing a black V-neck black shirt, short black denim shorts, and black socks-- both teens are led back to their room where they found food from McDonalds waiting on them.

Samantha just finishing her burger as they enter the room. Christina and Junior quickly took their spots on the mattress they have been sleeping on for the last two days and rummaging through the McDonalds bag sitting on the mattress.

The second the burger touched their mouth both teens moans at the flavor. It had been two days since both teens had eaten so the flavor of the burger and fries taste like the best damn burger ever.

The food was gone in a few short minutes and then the chains were back on them and the mountain ash circle was formed around Junior’s mattress.

“We'll continue our little torture game tomorrow.” Ty says as he follows the two witches and Stone out into the hallway.

“Can't wait.” Junior replies before the door is shut.

**XXX**

It was a little past noon the next day when Stone and Ty enters the room. Immediately Junior baits them to let their frustrations out on him. It work each time. They cut and slashed Junior’s stomach, chest, and back for a half an hour before they would ask him the same question ‘Will you join Nicholas?’ Junior answers was always the same, ‘No, or Go to hell!’ They would leave for an hour and come back an hour later a repeat the same torture. It was around their third visit after the demon Ty injected him with liquefied mountain ash, making Junior throw up black blood and staining the remaining of his shirt and torso did Christina really started to worry.

"Your one strong kid I’ll give you that." Stone says after wiping Junior’s blood off the knife he had being using to slice and stab Junior with.

"I get it from my parents" Junior pants barely able to stay up on his knees.

"We'll let them know that after they find your body." Stone said kneeling down in front of Junior giving him a smug smile. "We'll even leave them a souvenir." His hands running over the silver wolf pendant before he snatches it off his neck.

"See you in a hour for our next fun activities." Stone says before he and Ty leave the room.

"We have to get out of here Junior they're going to kill you." Christina said not able to watch her pack mate endure any more pain.

"Don't worry Princess. The pack on their way now." Was the last thing Junior says before passing out.

**XXX**

The Hale pack was in chaos ever since Christina and Junior went missing. Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek all called into work needing personal days. Amber, Scotty, and Lucas were restless trying to help out. Monica and Malcolm had been trying all kinds of tracking and scrying spells only to come up empty. The Sheriff and Boyd had been using all the connections they had made over the years on the police force. Danny hacked into what surveillance cameras he could.

The only clue that had from that was the video of Christina and Junior being put in a white van and driven out of town. When the Boyd ran the license plate in the police system he found out the van was reported stolen two days prior to the kidnapping in the next town over.

It was only when Amber came running in her parents room with Scotty saying she was hearing Junior’s voice in her head did Stiles and Derek take Amber to Deaton.

If anyone knew what was going on with Amber it would be Deaton. Their hunch was proven to be right when he explained that because Junior and Amber are twins and werewolves they have a special bond.

“Like Aiden and Ethan.” Stiles had wondered. She remembers how the brothers could feel when the other one was in trouble.

“Exactly, but because Amber and Junior are fraternal twins they can't fuse bodies together, leaving only one option for them be aware of each other. Their minds.”

“So I can talk to Junior too? He can hear me like I can hear him?” Amber ask.

“Yes, but you have to open your mind to him and vice versa.”

It had taken the teen wolf a few hours but she had finally able to reach her brother and relief and joy flowed through her at knowing not only was her twin alive, but Christina was safe too.

After informing each other on what was happening and how Junior’s pendant could be tracked once outside of the building did the twins stop communicating? All the pack could do now was wait till Junior manage to get the pendant outside.

All they had to do was wait one more day.

_"Tell us where he's keeping them!!!"_ Derek roars in Lucille face. The red head witch crowers back in fear at the roar. A little past noon Lydia announced she was getting a bad feeling and that Junior was in trouble.

"I told you I don't know where Nicholas’ location is." The witch yells back. It had been her same answer since Friday night after the kidnapping.

Just when Derek was about to say something else Amber ran into the cellar. Derek could practically taste the excitement coming off of her. "He did it! We know where they are.”

Derek and Amber are out the door and at the manor in no time. Jackson, Peter, Malcolm, and Scott was already coming out of the house with weapons strap on their back ready for war.

Stiles and the rest of the pack are standing idly by on the porch watching the older werewolves head to the cars.

"Bring them home." Stiles says placing kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Kill them all.” Lydia demands. She didn't care how many voice she heard in her head at this point as long as Junior and Christina was safe and alive at the end of the day.

“We intend to.” Derek promises as he hops in his car with Peter and following closely behind Malcolm’s speeding car.

"Where are they exactly?" Derek ask now passing the Beacon Hills sign.

"Four towns away in Louisville" Peter said.

**XXX**

Christina and Samantha watch from their own corner of the room as Junior’s chest rise and fall slowly as he sleeps. Christina fears that Junior won’t be able to take another minute of torture before he dies.

Like clockwork Ty and Stone walk into the room. After breaking the circle of mountain ash they make it over to Junior’s sleeping body.

"He looks like hell." Stone says kneeling down to look over Junior. He checks both side of Junior’s face to see that his bruises are almost healed, but the wounds and stab marks on his stomach, chest, and upper back are still halfway open and oozing black blood out of them.

"Come on Stone, let's put the poor mutt out of his misery." Ty says as he breaks the steel cuffs from around Junior’s wrist and ankles.

Christina eyes widen. "What are you doing with him?" Christina ask watching Ty trying to wake Junior up.

After a few more attempts of trying to wake Junior he finally starts to stir in his sleep.

"We're going to kill him of course" Stone says nonchalant. "Don't worry it'll be quick" he say giving her a cocky smirk.

"No you can't!" Christina jumps ignoring the burning pain on her wrist. "He's just a teenager. How can you do this?”

“I’m a demon." Stone eyes turned pitch black "I've killed kids younger than him before ." And with that the demon carried Junior out of the room ignoring Christina pleads to don't do this.

**XXX**

"What's going on?" Junior ask looking around to see that he wasn't in the padded room, but in woods. "Where's Christina?" Looking around not seen his blonde pack mate, but at least fifteen or so people behind him all wearing the same pissed off expression.

"Oh don't worry about her..." Stone coos as he comes to stand in front Junior. "She's perfectly fine.” He lips twitch in amusement before he says, “At least for now."

Junior sees Stone give someone behind him a nod before he feels a kick to the back of his leg and forced on his knees. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." Stone tells him as reaches his hand out and black smoke appears in his palm. The smoke expands passed his hand only to reveal a machete moments later after the smoke had disappeared.

Junior closes his eyes knowing what was about to happen. He was about to die and he was okay with that if that meant Christina would be saved from this in time. Malcolm or Monica should've found where they are been held by now, and have tracked his wolf pendent that's around Stone’s neck right now.

_'Junior, keep him distracted for a few more seconds we're almost there.'_ Malcolm's voice echoes in Junior’s head.

Junior eyes pop open. They had found them.

_'I'll try but make it quick I'm about to be decapitated.'_ Junior mentally urges the male witch.

Junior can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face.

"What's so funny?" Stone asks as he narrows his eyes at the green eyed werewolf.

"Oh nothing..." Junior coos. "Just none of you are going to make it out of this alive." Junior says as his normal green eyes start to glow that electric blue.

"Why because we've brought you outside." Stone ask.

No. “Yeah.” Junior nods. “What about the cloaking spell?”

Stone lips curve into a smile. “We cloaked you before dragged you out here. Do you really think we're that stupid?”

“That’s a rhetorical question, right?” His answer would only piss them off more.

Black eyes meet glowing blue ones. “Enough of this.” Stone demands before raising the machete in the air ready to end Junior’s life for Nicholas.

Nicholas had decided he didn't need him and the werewolf would never join him, because he was stubborn.

Junior hears it before anyone else, the whooshing sound of an object flying out of the trees, through the air, and directly towards them. He didn't know what it was until the body of Stone dropped to the ground. The weapon that killed the demon was a broad sword lunged through Stone’s throat.

The demon falls to his knees, choking on his blood as the machete falls from his hands. His body following only moments later as he dies.

Junior hears the gasp from the people behind him. He feels Ty release his hold on him and that's all Junior needs. Junior moves towards Stone’s dead body, snatching his pendant from off of his body and picks up the machete with his other hand that had falling out of Stone’s hand.

Standing up on shaky feet with the machete in his hand Junior looks at Ty the demon who had helped torture him this last few days. "I told you they were coming...” Ty eyes goes black before he charges at Junior.

Junior swing the machete towards the demon with remaining strength he has at the same time he charges at him.

The demon’s head stops rolling when it hits Junior shoes. Junior looks down at the head before looking at the body gushing blood from where his neck, before looking up at the crowd of supernatural beings looking at him in shock. "Who's next?" Junior sneers, twirling the machete his his hand.

His taunting seems to break everyone out of their shock stage and back into the pissed off stage. Some of the werewolves were already shifted halfway. Junior tightens his grip on the machete ready for anything.

Nicholas’ werewolves takes one step towards Junior when a roar as loud as thunder fills the woods. Birds scatter from the trees as Nicholas werewolves all stumble back and cower in fear at the roar. A surge of power rushes through at the roar, his eyes glowing even brighter as he turns around to sees his dad standing a few feet behind him with glowing crimson red eyes, fangs bared, and claws all out as Jackson, Scott, and Peter sprinting towards Junior on all four, and Malcolm teleports in front of him in array of blue orbs of light.

The sword that was still stuck in Stone’s throat flies into Malcolm awaiting hand before he slides in into the stealth on his back.

Growls sound behind Malcolm who spins on his heel and with the flick of Malcolm’s wrist some of Nicholas minion combusting into flames, and using his other hand he sends some others flying back into trees and the ground with his telekinesis.

"Cutting it a little close" Junior says with a grin.

Malcolm gives Junior’s body a run over. "What did they do to you?" Malcolm growls , his face becoming furious as he looks at all the dried up blood and oozing black blood covering his slashed up shirt and his stomach.

"What Nicholas wanted them to do?" Junior replies just as he see a werewolf getting up making his way towards Malcolm and Junior. Before Junior could make any type of move Jackson is in front of the wolf with one clawed hand in his stomach and the other around his throat in one swift move Jackson rips the throat out.

"Junior!" Derek hollers making his son turn around to face him. When Derek sees Junior’s appearance he let out another growl. The wolf in him wanted to tear each and every person out here to pieces for hurting his son.

"Dad." Junior sighs before being pulled in a tight hug by Derek. Junior didn't object to the hug instead he wrapped his around his dad and hugged him back. The second Derek’s hands wrap around his son, his veins become black as he siphons some of Junior’s pain away.

Junior relaxes more into the hug as the pain lessen before the growling and screaming coming for behind him brings back to what was happening. "I have to go get Christina and Samantha." Junior said pulling away from his dad.

"Who’s Samantha?" Derek asks.

"Marco human sister.” He tells the alpha.  “Nicholas has being using her as leverage to make him do his dirty work." Junior hollers as he jogs backwards out of the woods, and into the building where Christina and Samantha were being kept.

**XXX**

"I'm so sorry." Sam says for hundredth time since the demons had left with Junior.

'This is all my fault.' Christina keeps repeating over and over as she sobs. “I-I should've told him to run and leave me.”

If Junior wouldn't have come back for her their first day here, maybe the pack would have found him. She doesn't get it she's been nothing but a brat to him since he showed up. Sure he been a pain in her butt at the same time, but she's also notice how selfless, kind, and smart he is.

They were pack sure, but were they friends she didn't know and now she would never know.

“You know he wouldn't have done that.” Samantha admits. She may not know the teenage boy as well as the blonde, but over the couple of days she had gotten to know him she knew wouldn't leave his friends behind to help himself.

Christina cries get louder at the thought of what could've been a great friendship. Soon both girls were crying so loud that their cries drowned out the roar or the fighting that was going on just outside. It was only when something slams into the wall hard enough that it as both girls pulling apart just in time to see Junior opens the door. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Christina thought she was imaging the voice at first until she looks up to see Junior there in front of her with more blood than he had before on him while holding a bloody machete. "Junior...but how." her voice comes out as a whisper and incomplete sentences.

“The pack showed up just like I know they would." Junior says rushing into the room. He closes the door before making his way over to the two girls.

Samantha quick moves aside as Junior comes and sits back on his legs in front of Christina. The guy was a trooper, Samantha had to admit. Even with the wounds from his stomach and upper back the teenager manage to come back for Christina.

“You're hurt. You shouldn't have come back. What if—”

“—Christina!” Junior snaps. “Shut up, and let me get you out of here.” Junior says in a calming but demanding voice.

Christina bites back her comments at being told to shut up and focuses on the important fact that Junior is sitting here in front of her alive. “Okay.” She says.

Samantha quietly watches as Junior grabs a hold of the cuffs on Christina’ ankles and with his werewolf strength he snaps the steel in half then quickly breaks the other one.

That wasn't possible the room was enchanted to keep them from using the powers. “How did you—”

“—I cracked the wall before I came in here.” The werewolf answers. It was a guess at best. He figured if the walls were enchanted with both mountain ash and iron Sulphate, cracking the wall would break the spell similar to how breaking a circle of mountain ash.

Junior then moves on to the cuffs on Christina's wrist, but when he touches them they press into Christina skin, making her scream out in pain.  Junior removes his hands quickly while apologizing over and over again.

"You have to take her mind off of the pain while taking the cuffs off." Sam says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Junior ask looking at the older teen.

"I don't know you're smart figure something out." Sam snaps.

When Junior turns back to face Christina she can see him in deep thought, his eyes lower to the floor as he thinks for a few seconds before he looks into her eyes. "Don't hit me after this." His green eyes reflecting his plea as he cups her face in his hands.

Confusion floods the blonde’s mind.  

“Why would I—" The rest Christina’s words were cut off by Junior crashing his lips onto hers, her eyes going wide.

Immediately, Samantha’s mouth gapes open in surprise the second Junior’s lips lock with Christina’s lip. When she offered Junior the advice to take Christina mind off of the pain she didn't expect him to straight out kiss her.

It's only when Junior, releases her face and starts to slide his hands gently down her arms, towards the cuffs on her wrist does Christina eyes finally close.

Once the surprise had worn off of Christina she was surprise at how soft Junior’s lips were. With each passing second that the kiss last, Christina can hear and feel her heart pounding in her chest.

So enthralled by the kiss, Christina doesn't feel or hear when Junior finally reaches the metal cuffs on her wrist and snaps them in half and the chains falling to the ground.

With Christina free from the chains Junior goes to pull away only to feel one of Christina’s hands grip the back of his neck and pulls him back towards her, tilting her head sideways before she deepens the kiss, while the other hand rest on Junior’s shoulder.

Junior would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy kissing Christina. She was smart, beautiful, fearless, and she wasn't afraid to challenge him, something that he found very attractive. So he returns the kiss. Ever since the night of his Aunt Cora’s wedding reception when they sung together he's felt drawn to her and if Lizzie words was any indication of how Christina thought about him she maybe liked him too.

Sam feels a little awkward if not creepy watching the two teens make out in front of her. She's about to say something or clear her throat when she sees Christina’s hand that's resting on Junior’s shoulder starts to emit a dim glowing yellow-golden light. She watch in silence as the wounds that were inflicted on Junior all begin to glow with the same yellow-golden light emitting from Christina’s palm. When the light finally fades, Samantha sees that all his cuts and slashes are now healed.

Christina had healed him.

Both teens pull away at the same time, their breathing heavy from the kiss.

"Wow." Junior breathe out slowly as his eyes finally blinking open. For his first kiss it was pretty amazing.

“Yeah,” The blonde says breathless. “Wow.” It was her first kiss too.

When Christina opens her eyes and stares at Junior, her blue eyes stare into glowing blue eyes.

Christina lets out a one more short breath before she break eye contact with the werewolf. Her eyes go to his heal stomach. “You healed.” She states, looking up at the werewolf.

Junior glances down and sure enough all his wounds were gone. “That was faster than I thought it would.”

Both teens are startled when Samantha speaks. “Christina healed you.” She tells them "You guys should hurry up and get out of here while you still can."

"You're right." Junior nods before standing up and remember they have no time to waste. Plus there was still some of Nicholas’ men in the building farther down the hallway. “We all can get out of here?”

Samantha is already shaking her head. "I can't go." Sam says standing up from Christina’s mattress, before adding. “But I can give you something that will help you seek the answers to what you are.”

Junior helps Christina to her feet as Samantha walks over to her bed and kneels down on her knees to grab something under her bed. When she get whatever she was looking for the brunette hurries to her feet and back over to the supernatural teens, carrying an old, brown, and thick book.

It was the book Christina had seen the girl reading the first day she had woken up here.

Christina eyed the book before locking gazes with the older teen. “You said you know what I was so please tell me." Christina begs only to get ignored by Sam who shoves the book into her arms.

"Your answers and more are in this book." Samantha tells her. “Now go!”

Junior didn't have to be told twice. There was no telling when Nicholas would hear about this and come back. Gripping Christina arm the werewolf pulls her out into the hallway. “We’ll come back for you!” Junior hollers as he starts to pull, Christina down the hallway and outside where the pack are finishing off the last of Nicholas’ supernatural army.

Derek and Jackson peer over their shoulders, sensing their children the moment they walk outside.

Jackson rushes to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. “You okay?” The dark haired blonde werewolf ask as he inhaled the scent of his daughter.

His wolf finally calms at having his oldest child back safe and sound.

“I'm fine daddy.” Christina says trying to remember he dad’s scent. Her eyes flicker over to Junior who's being embraced by Derek. “Junior protected me.”

"You killed them all?" Christina ask looking around the yard to see bodies piled up on top of each other and scattered throughout the woody area.

Hearing this, Jackson glances over at the teen boy who's looking over at them. “Thank you Junior.”

Junior shakes his head. “You don't have to thank me. We’re pack.”

Scott, Malcolm, and Peter run over to the rest of pack. Malcolm slides his sword back into the sheath.

"What happen to you wounds Junior?" Scott asks and for the first time everyone notices the wounds are now completely healed.

"Christina healed me apparently." Junior says his eyes flickering to the blonde. Flashbacks of the kiss entering his mind.

"You truly are special aren't you?" Peter wonders giving Christina a smile.

"We'll find out when we get back to house." Christina says showing them the book she was given.

“What is this?" Jackson asks, taking the book from his daughter and reading the title of the book out loud. _The European Bestiary_.

"Who gave that to you?" Malcolm ask.

"Samantha." Christina answers.

"Where is she?" Derek ask remembering Junior mentioning he was going to go get two girls.

“She’s scared her brother will be killed if she tries to escape.” Junior answers. “But when this all over we have to come back for her.”

"And we will, but let's get home so everyone can see you two." Derek says.

Malcolm places one hand on Derek’s shoulder and the other on Scott’s shoulder. “Everyone grab on to each other and don't let go.”

Junior frowns at the witch knowing what's about to happen. “We're about to teleport aren't we?” He ask even as he reaches out and intertwine his fingers with Christina who happens to be standing next to him, and one of  Derek’s arm slings over his shoulder.

Malcolm grins widely knowing how much Junior hates teleporting. He kind of gets nausea after teleporting. “Yeah, but only to the cars.” With that Malcolm’s body was absorbed in bright blue orbs which expanded to the pack members before they disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Did you guys like it, love it, or hate it? 
> 
> Let me know.
> 
> Next Chapter we find out more about Christina and even a secret about Lucille comes to light.


	26. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 26: Revelations**

 

“What do mean they're gone?!” Nicholas yells at the male warlock. “How did they find them?”

 

“I-I don't know sir.” One of shaggy haired brunette warlock stutters. “Maybe the cloaking spell wasn't as good as we thought.” He says as his gazes upon May.

 

Nicholas hazel eyes over to the beautiful Asian witch, sitting on the edge of his desk.

 

May eyes widen at the claim of her screwing up a simple cloaking spell. Hopping off the desk, May struts pass Nicholas and up the shaking warlock and narrows her eyes. “Nothing was wrong with my cloaking spell! It worked all the way up until they dragged that little mutt outside and then suddenly the Hale pack shows up and kills half of Nicholas army!”

 

The warlock stumbles back. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it-”

 

“-enough!” Nicholas demands. “We need to leave and find a new place to hide out.” There was no doubt in his mind Derek and the pack would show back up and try to finish the rest of us men. He looks over at May. “I think it's time we call Kourtney and Crystal.”

 

May’s lips stretches into a smile. Kourtney and Crystal were witches and like sister to May. They each have their own special ability apart from one another that Nicholas had chosen the three of them to be his top witches. Their bond only became stronger when they casted a collective spell which allows them channel and uses each other magic.

 

They are Nicholas most powerful witches.

 

Nicholas nods before dismissing the warlock and making his way behind his desk and into his black leather seat. Leaning back into the chair, Nicholas sighs loudly. “I knew I shouldn't have left Stone and Ty in charge,” in a muttered voice he adds, “idiots.”

 

When Jones--the warlock had called him less than an hour ago he had been hoping for some good news, such as Junior had been killed. Not that he and Christina had been rescued by their pack and that fifteen--not including Stone and Ty had been slaughtered.

 

When he told May what he had been told she used a teleportation spell and the two appeared outside of the abandoned building he was using as his hideout. The smell of death and blood flowed to his nose as the wind blow from the woods.

 

The second they hit the woods Nicholas could see the brutal outcome of the fight. There was body parts scattered all around the ground, limbs and supernatural creatures plunged into into a trees where the branches were sticking out through their chest. Some were burnt to a crisp while others had their heads ripped off, throat slash, and heart ripped out.

 

May with her power to glimpse the past and future, intentionally triggered her power and was able to witness the whole thing and because of it she was able to tell him all who was there.

 

“At least we still have Samantha prisoner.” May says coming around to seat on the edge of Nicholas’ desk.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nicholas runs a hand through his dark hair. “Yeah.” He mutters as he reaches out and runs a hand over May’s bare leg.

 

If the Hale pack had taken the human girl he would be hunted down with nowhere to hide, because they would have Marco’s help.

 

Nicholas knows that if Marco’s sister was free of his clutches the blond werewolf wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him.

 

“How long do you think we have before Hale and his wolves come back?”

 

Nicholas hand freezes and he gazes up to meet her eyes. His brows furrow in thought for a moment before he replies. “A day...two at best.”

 

“And what about Lucille?” The witch ask. “What are we going to do about her?”

 

“I doubt there's anything we can do right now.” Nicholas tells her. “Especially if she remembers the truth.”

 

That was going to open a whole new kind of problems.

 

**XXX**

 

Upon pulling up at the Hale Manor, Junior and Christina barely get both of their feet on the ground before they're tackled to the ground by each of their siblings.

 

Junior hits the ground with a groan. Opening his eyes he sees his twin sister staring down at him with glistening eyes, and a huge grin. “So,” Junior drawls as he matches his sister’s grin. “I take it you missed me.”

 

Amber rolls her eyes causing the gathered tears in her eyes to fall onto her brother’s black shirt. “Maybe a little bit.” She answers before rolling off of her brother and hurries to her feet.

 

Junior takes the outstretched hand from his sister as she helps pull him to feet and into a tight hug and cries openly into his shoulder. “I'm glad you're okay.”

 

The smell of salt fills Junior’s senses and when he looks up from the shoulder of his sister, Junior sees his mom walking towards him.

 

Amber frees him out of the huge only for him to be pulled back into his mother’s embrace. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Christina hugging her mom too.

 

“Oh my poor baby.” Stiles cries as she pulls back slightly and cups his face, her whiskey colored eyes scan over her son’s face. “You are okay, huh?”

 

The first time in three days Junior smiles a real honest to god smile. “I'm better now.” He sighs.

 

“Good,” Stiles says before peppering Junior’s face with motherly kisses.

 

“Mom, come on.” Junior groans trying to ignore the snickering laughs from the coming pack.

 

Reluctantly Stiles stops her kisses. “Fine Junbug.” Stiles rolls her eyes as another set of snickering laughs erupt from the pack.

 

Junior eyes widen. “Mom, I’ll be fourteen and a few weeks. Can we stop it with the nickname?”

 

"No way, you're always going to be my Junbug." Stiles says feeling at peace for the first time since Junior and Christina was taken.

 

“Are you both hungry?” Lydia asks.

 

Christina and Junior eyes meet briefly before their gaze snaps up to the banshee. “Starving!” They chorus at the same time. There were a few of the other teens—Scotty and Lucas—that voices their need to eat.

 

"Well you guys chose tonight and we’ll make it happen." Stiles suggest.

Neither kidnapped teens even had to look at each other before the replies and gives the same answer. “Pizza.”

The strawberry blonde nods. “Any side orders?”

"I want hot wings." Junior said

"Cinnamon sticks." Christina adds.

"Okay" Lydia nods. “Jackson order the pizza while they go and take a shower.”

Jackson has his phone out before his wife could finish her demand. As he places the order Amber makes her way over to Christina and loop their arms together before the she leads the blonde up the stairs and into the house offering to let Christina borrow some of her clothes.

Scotty and Lucas gives Junior a brotherly pat on the shoulder as they lead him into the house. The older and younger pack members who are out on the porch giving both Christina and Junior quick hugs and _welcome back_ greetings.

The moment the teens walk inside Stiles feels Derek’s arms wrap around her still flat stomach. Resting her head against his chest and peering up to see Derek looking down at her she smiles. “We got ’em back.”

Cranking his neck down, Derek pecks Stiles’ lips before answering. “Yeah, we did.”

**XXX**

After a quick shower, Junior slips on a pair clean boxers, black basketball shorts, and a black tee that has a red S for Superman on the front. He tosses his bloody shorts, socks, underwear, and the towel he used to dry off with in the hamper, and throws the ripped shirt in the small garbage can in the bathroom before he leaves.

Walking into his room he picks up the wolf pendant he had put on his dresser before he went to take his shower and claps it back around his neck. Running a hand through his semi dry hair, Junior decides it's time to make his way downstairs where he can hear the pack and answer the questions they all have on their minds.

Opening his door and stepping in the hallway Junior is surprise to see Christina stepping out of his sister room at the same exact time. Both teens freeze as they take in each other appearance. Christina is wearing a pair of Amber’s black sweats and a baby blue V-neck  t-shirt that Junior thought made her blue eyes stand out even more, her usual shining blonde hair was now damp from the water of the shower making her hair a little darker and wavy.

She was absolutely breathtaking, Junior thought.

After what felt like minutes but what was only seconds of gazes at each other, Junior clears his throat.

"Umm...Hey" Junior says taking a hesitant step toward the blonde.

"Hi" Christina replies softly, running her fingers up and down her arm.

Junior can sense her nervousness as he invades her personal space. It was the first time since their kiss that they were alone. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Does it hurt?" Junior manages to ask tearing his gaze away from Christina’s eyes and down to her wrist.

"A little." Christina answers back when she realizes what Junior was looking at and talking about. She looks down at her wrist to see two red, raw burns around her wrist.

When she looks back up Junior is standing right in front of her. Her blue eyes meeting his green eyes. Christina doesn't look away until she feels Junior’s hands gently grab on her wrist.

She watches as black veins appear on the back of Junior’s hand up his arm. Instantly she realize he's taking some of the pain away. After a few more seconds the black veins disappear and the pain in her wrists are barely noticeable.

"How does it feel now?" Junior ask still holding on to Christina wrist.

Christina looks back up at the slightly taller boy and once again drawn to his eyes. "Much better." Christina rasps out before she licks her lips.

That action didn't go unnoticed by Junior and Christina didn't miss how his eyes drops to her lips then back to her eyes.

The kiss in the padded room quickly flashes in both their heads as does the feeling of how soft each other lips were.

Guilt flow through Christina at the thought of kissing him again and remembering she has a boyfriend, and Junior has Ciara his girlfriend.

Junior and Christina are brought out of the memory when they hear someone running up the stairs making both teens create distance between them.

When they looked down the hallway they catch sight of Patrick running towards them his dark blonde curly hair bouncing on the top of his head.

"Hey Buddy." Junior grins, kneeling down as the blue eyed, five year old runs into Junior’s open arms.

"Your back!" Patrick smiles as he clings to Junior. Christina didn't have to have super senses to feel the happiness coming from the young shaman.

"Of course I am." Junior says giving the young shaman a smile. “You can't get rid of me that easy.”

Christina watches as Patrick climbs up on Junior’s back and Junior stands up making sure Patrick’s arms are safely wrapped around his neck. Knowing Patrick since he was a baby and his personality she was surprised to see how close Patrick had gotten to Junior.

Patrick is a shy and sweet kid who really doesn't cause any trouble he much more of a loner just like his dad. She also noticed over the last few months that if Patrick is not under his mom, dad, or Alpha Derek that the boy is somewhere with Junior and Junior unlike Lucas or Scotty most of the time doesn't care if Patrick tagged along with him. Christina knew it was something about Junior that made Patrick feel safe. Maybe the young shaman could sense that big heart of Junior that she finally starting to see.

She finds it fitting that he was wear a Superman shirt after the three in a half days they been through he didn't break, he seemed to only get stronger.

"Hey Christina." Patrick greets the blonde, seeing the blonde teen for the first time. All he knew was that his mom woke him up and told him to go get Junior and Christina from upstairs, because the food will be here in a minute before Patrick was running up the stairs to see Junior.

"Hey little guy" Christina says walking over to run her hand through his short curls. "Missed us"

"Yep.” Patrick nods his head. “I asked all the animals in the woods to help find you, but couldn't find you. They said you weren't in Beacon Hills." Patrick tells them.

"Well you can tell all your animal friends we're back and thank them for us." Christina say getting a nod from Patrick.

"Oh yeah, the foods almost here so everybody is down stairs waiting on you guys." Patrick says finally telling the two what he was sent to tell them.

"Well let's go then shall we I'm starving." Junior says before the three make their way down the hallway to the stairs, Patrick still on Junior’s back.

**XXX**

Turns out Junior and Christina weren't the only one's who had hopped in the shower,but Derek, Peter, Jackson, Scott, and Malcolm had showered and were in clean clothes. Isaac and Danny had left shortly after they hopped in the shower to go and pick up the food from the pizza place. Jackson had order five large meat lover pizza two boxes of cinnamon sticks and two twenty four piece hot wings boxes, and breadsticks.

Danny and Isaac shows up with the pizzas just as everyone had found

So after everyone gotten their slices of pizzas and whatever side they wanted and drink they all head to the living room to eat and talk about what had been happening for the last couple of days. Stiles and Allison showed Junior and Christina their new ultrasound picture of the baby and informed them everything was fine. Amber told them how Scotty and Lucas told everyone today at school that they caught a stomach bug over the weekend and should be back sometime later in the week.

The real talk began only after Erica leads the younger members to the game room upstairs much to Alisha and James pleads to stay and mumbling _about how they weren't babies anymore._

Junior told them about how he first woke up in a white padded room on a single mattress and chained to the wall and surrounded by mountain ash. He told them about meeting Samantha Marco's human sister who Nicholas has as leverage so Marco can do whatever he yes him. He told them about their first attempt to escape before going into detail about how he was tortured every other hour after healing.

As he tells them about the torture he went through he feels both Amber and Christina take each one of his hands in their hand. He finds comfort in the contact before he gently squeezes their hands back.

The sound of breaking glass as everyone gaze drifting towards their Alpha who eyes are red. The small shards of glass are painless compared to the hearing what his son went through. He feels like a failure as a father and an Alpha because he wasn't able to protect and prevent what happened.

Monica quickly moves towards Derek and grabs his bleeding hand. She uses her magic to remove the glass from his hand and chant something in Latin before a purple glow surrounding Derek’s hand for a few seconds before it's gone and Derek’s hand is healed.

"What did they do to you Christina?" Lucas asked not sure if he's prepared to hear what she was going to say after what Junior just told them.

Christina could feel everyone's eyes on her and God how she hated this feeling right now. "Nothing." Christina mumbles picking her head up to see she was right, everyone was looking at her. "They did nothing to me, but let me watched as they tortured him and I wish I could've done something but they block my powers just like they did in the locker room." Christina could feel the tears coming down her face.

"Don't cry." Junior coos not liking to see her cry. He moves so that he is kneeling in front of her using both his thumbs he wipes the tears away. "I told you I wasn't going to let you and Sam get hurt. That I was going to make them focus on me, and it work so don't blame yourself." Junior says with a soothing tone while his hands are now cupping Christina face.

Christina and Junior doesn't seem notice the weird looks that the older pack members are giving them. It was clear to everyone in the room that this traumatic event had brought the two closer together and them to become civil enough with each other.

Of Amber, Lucas, and Scotty all know it was more than that if the teasing smile shared between the three other wolves was anything to go by. Something happen and they were going to find out.

“You almost died!" Christina snaps.

"But, I didn't and you healed me with another power you've got." Junior reminds her.

"How did they block your power in the first place? They must know what you are." Erica ask making both teens to pull away from each other and Junior to go back to his original seat.

"They used this green powdery substance called iron Sulphate...it like mountain ash, but it's only used against my kind." Christina says.

"They enchanted the cuffs on her chains making it burn her every time she moved." Junior said.

"And this book,” Malcolm starts as he lifts his hand in the air and the beast. Bestiary, Samantha had given to Christina comes flying into the living room into the blond witch raised hand. “Will give us an indication of what you are?"

Christina hesitate a moment before nodding her head. Truth be told she hasn’t had a chance to look through the book since it was given to her. Her nod was good enough for Malcolm to open the book up to index.

“Do you see anything interesting in there?” Lydia ask just as Malcolm’s eyes scan the title list of the index and stops the chapter _Bean Sidhe_ which he knows mean Banshee.

Malcolm gazes up at the strawberry blonde. “There's a chapter about banshees, but nothing that really pops out at me that screams Christina.”

Stiles snaps her finger. "Deaton once told me that Iron Sulphate works against spirits, and fae type creatures."

"Well I'm not dead so I must be some type of Fae." Christina admits.

"What type of Fae?" Scotty ask.

"Well we know Lydia's a Banshee and according to the book she goes by different names such as the Wailing woman, Bean sídhe, meaning the woman of the fairy." Malcolm said reading the story of the Banshee out of the bestiary.

That information wasn't new to the back pack, but it open the possibility for Christina to be a different kind of Fae.

"So does that make Christina a fairy?" Jackson ask.

Malcolm flips back of the index looking up something specific before flip to another page. Monica being curious goes over to look over Malcolm shoulder to see him turn to a page that had a spell on it.

"To call the forth the Fae within." Monica reads the title of the spell out loud.

"So how's this going to work?" Lydia ask.

"Well I'm going to perform the spell on you first." Malcolm says looking at the banshee. "The spell will put you in a temporary unconscious state so that we can talk to the part of your mind that is more supernatural than your human mind."

"So basically bringing forth my Banshee side." Lydia ask raising a eyebrows.

"Pretty much." Malcolm said nodding.

"Okay." Lydia says standing up from the couch. "Let's do this." It was time

Malcolm stands up too holding the book in his hand. He looks at Monica "Are you helping me?"

"Of course." Monica says giving Malcolm a smile, before grabbing a hold of his hand and reciting the spell.

_Being of magic and travelers of worlds_

_We call you forth within this girl_

_The mind will go so we can speak_

_Let us talk to the Fae you were born to be_

They're reciting the spell for a third time like the spell instructions them to when, Lydia’s eyes closed and her body begins to sway before she falls backwards  towards the ground, but before she could hit the floor her body stops mere inches from the ground.

Everyone gasp in shock at seeing Lydia hovering in midair. Her body levitates putting her right side up so she's facing the two witches. When she opens her eyes the are vacant. It reminded the pack of Lydia fugue states she had after being bit by Peter.

"You called upon me witches?" Lydia says her voice containing power and authority.

"You are a banshee are you not?" Malcolm asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Of course I am.” Lydia admits. “One of the strongest of my bloodline." Lydia says giving them a smirk. "She hasn't even reached her full potential just yet."

"You mean like when she was in Eichen House?” Stiles ask.

Images of Lydia trapped in Eichen house flashes through the older pack members head. Her powers had been amplified by Valack and because of him Lydia had other powers that she lost after getting her head filled with Mistletoe.

Lydia spins in midair to face Stiles with inhuman speed that no one has ever seen her possess before. "Yes.” The banshee nods, “but it won't be as painful and dangerous as last time. She wasn't ready for that amount of power yet.”

“And she is now?” Allison ask her floating best friend.

Lydia gives a simple nod. “Nicholas time is coming to an end in the near future and anyone else that follows him."

"So this will all be over soon?" Derek ask happy to hear this news.

Lydia shakes her head. “Don’t get too happy Alpha his time will only end after the birth of your two babies." Lydia predicts looking at Stiles and Allison. “You will need everyone in the pack at the full potential.”

"That's almost five months away." Allison grumbles.

"Yes I know." Lydia agrees before spinning back around to face the two witches who summoned her. “I must go now, but I will be leaving you with this." Lydia says looking directly at Malcolm.

"What would that be?" Malcolm questions the banshee.

Lydia actually smirks at Malcolm "You're not the only Taylor witch that survived the massacre that night your family was killed.”

Malcolm pales. “W-what?”

“She's closer than you think." The banshee tells him.

Before Malcolm can say or ask anything else Lydia’s feet touches the floor and her eyes spark with life. "Did it work?"

"Oh, it worked.” Erica says.

"You don't remember it?" Scott ask.

Lydia shakes her head. “Nothing.”

"Well you're a badass Banshee and you should definitely hone your powers more." Erica tells her.

"Okay now that we know the spell works can we do it on me?" Christina asks already standing up and ready to finally find out what she was.

"Sure." Malcolm says still thinking about what Lydia had told him. _‘She's closer than you think.’_

Christina takes the same place her mom had taken when they casted the spell earlier while Lydia took her spot back on the couch next to Jackson.

After reciting the spell three times Christina began to fall just like Lydia had before, but instead of levitating like Lydia did Christina disappears in a white light. Before any of the pack could jump into action the white light reappears and when it fades out Christina is standing there with glowing violet purple eyes.

"What can I do for you witches?" Christina asks.

"What are you?" Monica ask.

Christina smiles at them. "I'm a Fae of course?" Getting eye rolls from the pack.

"What kind of Fae are you?" Malcolm ask.

"My kind go by many names such as; Ellyllon, Fenordree, but you all are probably familiar with the term Fairy." Christina tells them.

"What type of fairy are you?" Monica ask knowing there are different type of fairies.

"A Celestial Fairy.” She finally reveals. “I have the normal powers of a fairy, but I can control light, and fire that is blessed by the angels making me stronger than any other fairies." The pack gawk at Christina when she runs a hand through her damp hair and sees it instantly dries once her hand passes through it.

Her blonde hair brighter than before.

"What else makes you stronger than any other fairy besides being blessed by the angels?" Lucas ask.

"Celestial Fairy are rare.” She tells them. “There are only three born every two hundred years. My light can heal anything." Christina say.

"Not yourself." Junior mumbles making Christina turn around to see him looking at her wrist.

Christina looks down at her bruised wrist " **Sano** " She mumbles speaking in Latin. The golden light she had used to heal Junior with suddenly encircle around the bruises on her wrist for a second before fading away leaving no trace of any type of marks.

"You should really let her read the book after I'm gone and teach her how to cast and make spells." Christina said giving them a smile.

"We’ll help her." Monica promises.

"Well, goodbye it was nice meeting you." Christina says before her eyes flash back to their baby blues.

Looking around at the pack she could tell the spell worked. "So what I'm I?" Christina ask.

"A celestial Fairy" Amber answers. “A rare fairy.”

"What type of fairy is that?" Christina ask her face twisted in confusion.

"Basically you’re a level away from being an angel and you can heal yourself using spells." Junior informs her.

"Spells" Christina mumbles.

"Yeah and Malcolm and I will teach you some spells, right Malc-" Monica was saying turning to look over at Malcolm, only to see the blond witch was gone. "-Where did Malcolm go?"

**XXX**

_'You're not the only Taylor witch that survived the massacre that night and she's closer than you think.'_ The banshee’s voice kept replaying in his head.

So as soon as the spell wore off of Christina he made his way out of the house unnoticed by the others and made his way towards the cellar where they were keeping Lucille.

Opening up the cellar door he made his way towards the young witch who they had kept captured for the last three days.

_Could it really be true?_

"What come to ask where your pathetic little pack mates are again?" Lucille snaps. "Well sorry Blondie like I told your Alpha I don't know where Nicholas is hiding them."

"I need to check something" Malcolm says ignoring the witch’s words. He walks around the circle of Colocasia Root so that he's facing the back of Lucille.

"And what's that" the redheaded witch ask peering over her shoulder at the male witch.

Using his telekinesis Malcolm rips the back of Lucille shirt only in the upper right side to reveal her witch's mark.

Lucille spins around looking outrage at the witch. “What the hell is your problem?”

"I-It can't be" Malcolm mutters his voice barely audible as her witch’s mark flashes back into his head.

_‘She's closer than you think.’_

It had to be true. No other witch could bare the same mark of the triple goddess symbol--the triple moon, the waxing, full, and waning moon--unless they were from his mother’s side of the family. His mother bored the mark on her wrist and he had on his side.

There was only one person in his family he knew wore her mark on her upper right shoulder.

Looking at the young witch for the first time since she'd been here, Malcolm studies her appearance. Sparkling blue eyes, a fair complexion, small figure, and reddish brown hair.

Malcolm didn't even know he was crying until he felt the tears running down his cheeks. “Lindsay.” He croaks breaking the circle of Colocasia root and stepping towards the girl he believes to be his sister.

She takes a step back, pressing her hand against his chest. “Sorry dude, but you have the wrong person. My name is Lucille."

The cellar door slides open before Stiles, Junior, and Amber walk into the cellar. "Malcolm what are you doing?" Stiles ask horrified at the scene in front of her.

Not taking his eyes off of the young witch, Malcolm replies. "It's her Stiles...its Lindsey she has the family witch mark." Malcolm says lifting up his shirt to show Lucille an identical witch’s mark to what she has on his side.

The witch’s eyes widen. “That’s not possible.”

Malcolm gives Lucille a feeble smile. “Only if we share the same blood. You are my sister Lindsay.”


	27. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here is the next chapter.
> 
> It probably the longest chapter so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I have to go pretend to be surprise for my bday party my family throwing for me now. My next chapter will be up after my bday which is Tuesday because I took a week off from work to celebrate.

**Chapter 27: Walk Down Memory Lane**

"My names Lucille...Lucille Gardner. I was born in a small town called New Haven my family was killed by witch hunters." The redheaded witch says as takes a step back from Malcolm.

She didn't know what this guy was on, or if he was just crazy. So what he had the same witch's mark as her? For all she knows that could be some type of illusion spell to make her see her own mark on his side.

It wouldn't be the first time she seen a witch change the appearance of their mark. A few years after she had been Nicholas, his three top notch witches, May, Kourtney, and Crystal had performed a binding spell that allows them to channel each other magic making them three times stronger than any other witch she has comes to know.

They taught her everything she's knows about being the witch she is today. She wasn't as vindictive or into the dark arts like them.

_“Then why do you want to believe him so badly?”_ The small taunting voice in the back of her head ask.

"No.” Malcolm says shaking his head. “Your name is Lindsey Taylor, you were born in a small town in Georgia, and our family was killed by Nicholas." Malcolm takes both of Lucille’s hand in his. "I can show you if you really are Lindsey you can see my memories."

"No" Lucille shaking her head. "Nicholas wouldn't do that" If as the words left her mouth she didn't believe them. She remembers how Marco told her about his sister being held captive by Nicholas to keep him in line and do whatever Nicholas asks him to do.

Somewhere from her, Lucille hears someone scoff. Both witches look towards where the sound came from just in time to see Amber roll her eyes, before steps towards the witch.

"Really,” Amber flails. “Did you seen what he tried to do to _my pack_ when he brought you and Marco here a few weeks ago?"

"He gave you a chance to surrender before that, but you didn't listen." Lucille counters.

Both Amber and Junior roll their eyes. “He's a psychotic son of a b-”

Stiles eyes widen. “-Junior! Amber!”

"Enough!” Malcolm shouts making everyone jump at the volume of his voice. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Malcolm opens his eyes and scan the cellar until he finds Stiles.up turning to look at Stiles. "I need one of my mom’s grimoire so I can reverse the spell."

Stiles would do anything for Malcolm. After everything he done for her. He brought her into his pack **,** help raise her children, and always been a shoulder to cry on for the last fourteen years. It was because of her that he lost his entire family in the first place--so if there was a slight chance Lucille was actually Lindsay she wanted to help prove it.

Stiles nods at Malcolm in acknowledgement before she turns to head back up to the manor. She takes two steps towards the door when Junior’s next words stop her.

“A memory spell won't work.” Junior pipes in. “It will be unless.”

"Why do you say that?" Malcolm ask "I was going to use the same spell I used on you and Amber to regain your memories."

"I know that and I'm positive it would have worked on her if she hadn't been around Nicholas all these years and his witches." Junior admits. "Remember what happen when Monica tried to get in her mind and what she said."

"She said she was being blocked from her memories." Amber remembers. Monica had only been able to get Nicholas name out of Lucille’s head before she had passed out.

"Exactly," Junior says. "No matter what type of spell you use she's protected from someone digging into her brain."

No one misses the crestfallen expression that forms on Malcolm's face or the slump of his shoulders. "Then what are we going to do? I can't lose my sister all over again."

“I'm not your sister.” Lucille mutters as she pulls her hands free from Malcolm's grip.

"You don't have too.” Junior tells him. I was reading one of your mom’s spell books and that had a potion in there that could help restore lost and buried memories.”

“That's great. Do you know where the spell book is now?”

“In my room on the dresser.” Junior replies quickly.

“I'm not drinking some potion you give me.” The redhead witch argues. “How do I know you want kill me?”

Stiles rolls her eyes. “If we wanted you dead, you would be dead right now.” She sasses.

Malcolm sighs before looking at Junior. “Get the book and I'll make the potion.”

“Okay, but the potion has to be spelled by a shaman for it to work.” Junior reveals the most important part he had read.

"You mean Patrick." Amber says out seeing where her brother was going.

"Yeah," Junior nods. "All he has to do is say a little spell over the potion then give it to Lindsey."

"Lucille." the young witch corrects him.

"Whatever." Junior shrugs.

"You do realize you have to convince Isaac and Monica to let you use Patrick in this right." Stiles ask.

"Of course and I have the perfect person to help with that." Junior says before looking at his twin and flashing her a cunning smile.

"Oh no," Amber says shaking her head at her brother. She'd seeing that smile one to many times and just about every time she's seen it one or both of them get in trouble. "After last year I told you I wasn't going to help you after what happen."

"You're still mad about that?" Junior ask with an eye roll.

Amber can't help the scoff that comes from her. "Let me see you ended up punching my ex-boyfriend in the mouth."

Junior shrugs, nonchalant. "In all fairness I told him I was going to do it."

"I had to lie to the principal so he wouldn't suspend you." Amber argues narrowing her eyes at Junior.

Junior rolls his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry." He says walking over to his sister. Putting both hands on her shoulder he looks down at her with a sympathetic look. "But look at it this way if you wouldn't had lied you and Craig-"

"-Curtis," Amber corrects Junior.

"Does it matter?" Junior says dismissively with a shrug before getting back on topic. “Like I was saying if you hadn't lied you and Curtis would probably still be together and you and Scotty wouldn’t be together today...so you should be thanking me."

It takes everything in Amber not to knock the smug grin off her brother’s face. “You had not to do with me and Scotty getting together." She argues pushing Junior hands off of her shoulder.

"Okay enough arguing about what I did and didn't do. How about doing it Malcolm... because of us his family was slaughter." Junior says sadly.

"Stop saying that!" Malcolm grumbles. He hated that they still blame themselves.

"No, he's right." Amber agrees her voice a little softer. "We should be helping you without a single thought after everything you lost because of us. I’ll convince Isaac and Monica to let Patrick help."

"I’ll get Malcolm’s spell book." Junior says.

"Well let's go." Amber demands before heading out of the cellar followed by Junior.

Stiles watching as her children disappear out of the cellar before she turns to look at Malcolm and Lucille/ Lindsey. "Those are my children." She says shaking her head while also rubbing her stomach. "Hopefully you won't be as dramatic and outspoken as them." She says to the baby growing inside of her.

Malcolm actually laughs at that. "You do realize that you're just as dramatic and outspoken as them."

"Shut Up!" Stiles playfully glares at the blonde witch.

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes later Amber and Junior are back in the cellar with Patrick and the rest of the pack. Amber had only convince Patrick parents to let him help with the spell after she had informed them that Lydia’s prediction might have been right, and that Lucille could actually be Lindsay, Malcolm’s sister that had saved her and Junior from Nicholas ten years ago.

With the pack now in the cellar Malcolm didn't have to leave Lucille side to make the potion. Monica and Junior going to do it for him.

"The last ingredients we need are two mugwort leaves." Junior says as he reads the instructions from the Grimoire. “The magically properties from leaves will reveal the unknown while sleeping.”

Monica gently places two green leaves in the boiling pot. "Okay that should be it. Can you hand me the cup now."

Junior picks up the small cup off of the end of the metal top they were working over and hands it to Monica. "How the spell coming buddy." Junior asks looking over at Patrick who was sitting in the corner with Isaac reading the spell he will he have to perform over the potion.

"Good." Patrick says happily holding up the sheet of paper they had copied the spell on.

"Here's the potion." Monica says after pouring the liquid potion into the cup on the table. It look more like tea then a potion.

"Showtime buddy." Junior says giving Patrick a smile.

As Isaac and Patrick make their way over to the table Junior and Monica step aside to let the young shaman room to do his thing. "Just recite the spell like you were doing earlier and everything should be fine." Isaac whispers to his son and giving his shoulder’s a small squeeze.

Patrick nods. "Okay Daddy." He says before taking a deep breath and starts to recite the spell.

_With this drink the truth will be revealed_

_Open doors and secrets unsealed_

_In a deep slumber you will go_

_The correct path it will show_

_Guidance for the future and revelation of the past_

_You will wake only when your questions are asked_

After Patrick reads the spell two more times the pack all watch and gapes in surprise when they see the liquid in the cup begins to give off a golden glow.

"I guess it worked." Lucas says after the glow disappears.

"Ya think." Scotty says with sarcasm.

"Now all Patrick has to do is give her the potion." Christina says sitting in the corner with her parents.

"Come on honey." Monica says picking up the cup in one hand and grabbing Patrick’s small hand with her other one.

Monica gazes upon the redhead witch. “You have to drink this." She says handing the potion to Patrick.

Lucille stares leery at the cup before looking up at the dark haired witch and glares. "And if I don't!” She challenges.

Derek steps forward his eyes glowing alpha red. “Then we strip you of your magic and drop you off somewhere far from Beacon Hills.” It was the plan they had come up with before they realize she could be Malcolm's sister.

Not her magic. It was the only thing she had left of her family.

"What's the worst thing that could happen you go on this vision quest and find answers to your past; find the _hunters_ that killed your family." Christina says doing air quotes around the word hunters.

"Fine." She mumbles as she glares at the pack.

Patrick walks up to Lucille and puts the cup to her lips. She slightly parts her lips to sip the potion. To her surprise it didn't bad it was actually sweet which had her gripping the cup from Patrick's hands and downing the rest of the potion. When the cup is empty Patrick steps back by his mom.

"Thank you." Malcolm says to everyone in the cellar, because they didn't have to help him but they did.

“You don't have to thank us.” Derek says. “You're pack...you're family.”

A sense of love flows through Malcolm for everyone sitting and standing here. He could hear their hopeful thoughts that _Lucille was his actual sister._

Lucille begins to get sleepy in her seat. "What happening?" She ask her words a little slurred.

"The potion puts you into a deep sleep until you find the truth." She hears Junior say before everything goes dark.

**XXX**

When Lucille eyes open again she sees she's still in the Hale Cellar, but instead of tied up to a chair she standing in the middle of the floor and everyone is gone.

"Hello." She calls out only getting her echo back.

Walking towards the door Lucille slides the door open and steps out of the cellar only to step into a kitchen. It takes her a minute to recognize it as her kitchen in her California house.

Before she could open her mouth and say something she watches as an older version of herself enters the kitchen smiling her way into the kitchen wearing a familiar yellow summer dress and black heels.

She remember this day it was her 21st birthday just last year.

It was like she was watching a movie of her life and she couldn't do anything thing.

She watches as her past self walks over to the sink and grabs a glass from the dish rack and turns on the water when she suddenly sees her older self smile slowly fall and her brows furrow in confusion. She gasp loudly as her face goes pale and tears gather in her eyes.  The glass slips from her hand and shatters to the floor.

_"Hey birthday girl what's keeping you?" Nicholas says as he walks into the kitchen._

_Lucille clenches her hands. "You did it." She mutters but with Nicholas werewolf ears he was able to pick up what she said._

_"What did I do Lucille" Nicholas ask the smile still on his face as he walks up behind her._

_She turns around to face the Demon-wolf with angry tears in her eyes. "My name isn’t Lucille its Lindsay and I know you killed my family."_

_Nicholas eyes widen with surprise. “ Damn it, you don’t suppose to remember that.”_

_“Will I did remember.” She sneers at the dark haired man._

_"Lucille let me explain" Nicholas says calmly backing away from the young witch._

_"Don't call me that!" Lucille yells before thrusting her arms out in front of her with her palms directed at Nicholas. Blue lightning bolts shoot out of her hands, hitting Nicholas in the chest. The impact of the lighting sent Nicholas back across the kitchen._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Lucille asked walking towards Nicholas with murderous look in her eyes and a lighting ball the size of a grapefruit in her hand._

_"I'm your family." Nicholas groans from the floor.. The black shirt he was wearing now has been ruined by the lighting bolt._

_"No your not!" Lucille hollers throwing the lighting ball at him sending him flying into the living room crashing into her wooden coffee table._

_The sound of the table breaking in half has Nicholas pack to come running in the house already halfway shifted. When they see Nicholas laying on the floor barely conscious and Lucille walking out of the kitchen with another lighting ball in her hand the werewolves made their way towards her to attack._

_Lucille had anticipated this and throw the lighting ball at the werewolves knocking out a couple of the ones who was in the front._

_One the werewolves goes to pick up one of the pieces of her coffee table and lunged it at her. Thinking quickly she throws her hands up to protect herself when she projects an energy based force field just as the wooden piece makes it to her._

_Using her power of teleportation she disappears from in front of them only to reappear behind them with two lighting balls in her hands and hurls them at the back of the werewolves._

_After the werewolves are taken out Lucille turns her attention back on her main target, Nicholas who seem to have disappeared sometime during the fight._

_"Looking for me?" Nicholas’ deep voice came from behind Lindsay._

_She spins around ready to fire another lightning bolt at the man she thought of as family for almost ten years. She was shocked to see his three powerful witches May, Kourtney, and Crystal standing protectively in front of Nicholas._

_As one all three witches raises the left hand, palms directed towards Lindsay and start to chant._

_Lucille could feel the hammering of her head as the three witches starts to chant in Latin. She lets out an audible scream before her knees wobbles and she falls to the floor, gripping her hair as she feels like someone is stabbing her repeatedly in her head._

_She sees Nicholas step around the witches his eyes fix stated on her._

_"You need to make her forget again and this time make it stick." Nicholas demands. It was the last thing she heard before the three witches nods and everything goes black._

Anger and betrayed what was Lucille was feeling after watching that memory. She remembers that day so differently in her mind than what she just seen. Nicholas had her memories altered. She finds it a little ironic that one of her other abilities is to see other people’s memories, but her own. 

Closing her eyes, Lucille lets out a shaky breath. “Everything has been a lie. How many times have Nicholas erased my memories?” She mumbles to herself. “I wish I know what really happen that night my family died.”

Opening her eyes again, Lucille gasp seeing that she was once again back in the cellar alone. “What the-” She trails off noticing the door and wondering if it held her answers behind it.

Walking back to the door and sliding it open like before, she steps out again and ends up somewhere else she would recognize. She soon realizes that these are the times Nicholas had her memory erased and altered. She watches as the memory play out at the ages of eighteen, fifteen, and thirteen and every time she'll finish watching a buried memory she would end up with a little bit of her real memories of the day and then she would be right back in the cellar opening. _“I wish I knew what really happen that night my family died.”_ She admits when she was back in the cellar when suddenly she was in another memory.

The living room was coated with blood from the walls and floor. It was something straight out of a horror move. Body parts scatter everywhere and in the center of all of that was mangled body of a blonde woman on the floor.

Lucille was just staring at the woman's body she felt a connection to her. As her eyes scans the woman’s lifeless body her eyes catch sight of some sort of tattoo on her wrist. Looking closer she soon realizes it wasn't a tattoo but a witch’s mark. The same witch's mark that she and Malcolm share.

Realization hit her quick that this woman was her mother and that this was the night her family died.

She feels the tears well up in her eyes once again to cry for her mother. The mother she had no memories of. The tears didn't last long because again she was distracted by a roar coming somewhere from in the house. It didn't take her long it was like a pull that brought her face to face with her next memory.

_A loud murderous roar comes from behind Stiles making her turn around to see a bloody Nicholas standing in the doorway._

_"Leaving so soon.” He says taking a step towards them. Stiles instinctively takes a step back._

_"Where's Lilly?" Stiles ask still moving back while looking for some type of weapon._

_“With her husband and oldest son." Nicholas taunts with a cold smile spreading across his face._

_"You killed my mom!" Lindsey screams as a bolt of lightning strikes outside._

_“Well she was a fighter." Nicholas almost sounds amused._

_"And so am I"_ Lucille hears a younger looking Malcolm say before Nicholas is sent into a wall with telekinesis.

_"Come on guys!" Malcolm urging them out of the room with one hand as the other hand holds a silver dagger that as a red cross on the bottom of the handle._

_“What’s that?" Stiles points to the dagger._

_"Something that might be able to slow him down." Malcolm says before he suddenly comes freezes in place._

Lucille doesn't have to follows Malcolm's eye sight because she knows what he's looking at the body of his—their mother.

_"Mom!”_ Lucille watches as her younger self screams with tears already running down her face as she runs to her mom's body Amber and Junior right behind her.

_"Tragic isn't it," Nicholas growls._

_Stiles and Malcolm quickly turns around to come face to face with the demon wolf._

_"I'm going to kill you!" Malcolm sneers, his voice hard while his face is shows pure hatred._

_Nicholas laughs. “And how do you plan on doing that?"_

_Malcolm's grip the dagger tighter a motion that isn't missed by Nicholas._

_"You stabbing me with that isn't going to hurt me even if it's coded in wolfs bane." Nicholas says that cocky smile appearing on his face again._

Lucille watches as Malcolm dashes towards Nicholas with the blade in hand. On instinct Nicholas puts up his hand up to protect himself from Malcolm's attack.

_Stiles believes that Malcolm anticipated that move and was hoping for that move because next thing Stiles knows the blade is cutting deep into Nicholas right hand._

_Nicholas let's out an inhuman roar moving back from Malcolm. "No." Nicholas hiss out still feeling the effects of the blade._

_"Yes, see this blade is not only coded with wolfs bane, but my family magic and blessed by pastors and priest and powerful celestially fairies making this blade a weapon against demons and since you have a demon in you it a weapon against you."_

Lucille looks at the blade in Malcolm hand it seems familiar like she seen it before but where, she can't remember. Turning her attention back to the memory putting that little thought in the back of her mind for another time.

_Stiles looks at Nicholas hand to see the cut still bleeding and to her surprise smoking._

_As Malcolm goes in for another attack Nicholas avoids his advance by leaping over him._

_Before Malcolm can even turn around good he is kicked into the wall by Nicholas. Malcolm hits the wall so hard that the wall actually cracks a little and his forehead is has blood leaking and the blade has flew out of his hand sliding across the floor closer to Stiles._

As Lucille watches the memory she finds herself rooting for the younger Stiles to prevail.

_Stiles eyes the blade that's just a few inches away from her before she quickly looks up to see Nicholas watching her and she could swear the red glow in his eyes got darker._

_Before Stiles can even attempt to get the dagger Nicholas was in front of her with one of his hand around her throat._

_“Now Stiles don't fight me I just need to do what is right." Nicholas says sounding like a crazy person to Lucille._

_"What killing my children that's right?" Stiles yells in Nicholas face._

_His grip gets a little tighter around Stiles neck making her gasp for air. "No...well yes only if they don't do as I tell them...their rare I like that they're like me-"_

_"Their nothing like you... you're a psychotic demon wolf whose murder a family because you're scared of two little children that just screams pussy to me" Stiles yells cutting off Nicholas as she gives a death glare._

_Nicholas just grins at Stiles statement. "That's why I like you Stiles no matter what the circumstances are you just have to say what's on your mind, but it's time for you to stop talking and join the rest of the pack." And with that Nicholas raises his free hand to reveal a clawed hand._

_As Nicholas brings his hand down to claw Stiles face a bolt of lightning strike Nicholas in the chest making the wolf drop Stiles as he hits the wall._

_"You killed my family" Lindsey screamed._

Lucille can't help the smile that comes on her face watching her younger self stand up to Nicholas at such a young age.

_As Stiles tried to take as much air in her lungs at the same time Nicholas was standing up to face the little witch._

_"You want to join them I can arrange that for you?" Nicholas says as he walks towards Lindsay watching her carefully._

_The next thing Stiles saw made her proud and her heart drop in her stomach at the same time. Junior and Amber had stepped in front of Lindsay eyes glowing blue and growling and all the way wolfed out._

_“Well this makes my decision easier." Nicholas says crouching down._

Lucille watches as Stiles eyes quickly find dagger on the floor where it landed earlier, she hurries to the blade and picks it up her eyes meet Malcolm now open eyes.

_"Good you're okay" Lucille hears Stiles say._

_Nicholas goes for the children at the same time Stiles gets on her feet to attack Nicholas._

As Nicholas jumps towards the kids Lucille want to close her eyes, but the curiosity makes her keep the open as Nicholas descends closer to the two pups that are protecting her as Stiles tries to stop him.

Lucille heart stops at the next thing she sees.

_With a wave of Lindsay's hand Junior and Amber were wrapped up in white light then they were gone just as Nicholas landed in front of where Amber and Junior stood._

_Stiles found herself moving even faster but it wasn't fast enough before she could get to Lindsey Nicholas had slash her stomach._

_"Noooo!!!" Stiles screams as she stabs the dagger deep into the werewolf back making Nicholas let out a painful and horrific roar._

_Stiles was sent into a wall by Nicholas shoving her with the all the strength he could muster up._

Lucille couldn't move a muscle as she watched herself bleed out and eventually die.

Or so it looked that way. The memory fades to black and in a blink of an eye another memory starts to play out.

It's the same night of her family death. Malcolm, Stiles, and the twins are gone. She watches in awe as the claw marks beginning to stitches back together on her younger self before her eyes open and she sits up.

_Younger Lindsay looks around the bloody living room. "What happened? Where am I" She mutters to herself._

_Getting up from off the floor past Lindsey eyes land on the blonde woman dead a few feet away from her. "Mom!" She screams as her bottom lip starts to tremble and her eyes begin to water._

_"I thought you were dead." Nicholas deadpan from behind Lindsay. She whirls around to face Nicholas glaring at her from the doorway with three hooded figures._

_"Do I know you?" She ask as her brows drew together in confusion._

Lucille watches as Nicholas tilts his head as if listening to something. It only takes her a second to realize he's listening to her heartbeat.

_"What's the last thing you remember?" Nicholas ask._

_"I don't know," Lindsey shakes her head. “I don't even know who I am, but I do know this is my mom."_

_She was telling the truth. "Good," Nicholas mutters but the Lindsay still hears it._

_"Why would that be good?" She asked cocking a brow._

_Nicholas quickly shakes his head, his hazel eyes softening. “It’s good you survive.” He smiles. “Do you remember the hunters coming here tonight and slaughter your family."_

_Lindsay eyes widen. "No. Why would they do that?"_

_Nicholas takes a steps towards the young witch. “Because we are different and some people are scared of different. Nicholas tells her. “They felt threatened and tried to eliminate the problem.”_

_"What am I supposed to do? Do I even have more family members? Where am I supposed to go?" Lindsey ask firing multiple questions at the demon wolf._

_"You can come with us." Nicholas offers._

_Lindsay eyes the three hooded figures standing in the shadows before looking back at the stranger. Shaking her head, Lindsay says, “I don't know you."_

_Nicholas places both hands on her small shoulders. “Of course you don't, but I remember you. I was a friend of your father. I had heard that a group of hunters were coming for the pack and I  tried to get here as fast as I could, but I was too late." Nicholas says with a sadden tone to his voice._

It was one of the three figures that was with Nicholas that spoke and convinces Lindsay to come with them.

_"If you come with us we can teach you to master your powers and then when you're ready we can hunt those who hunted you and your family." When she removes her hood revealing a beautiful caramel woman with medium length brown hair, soft brown eyes, slim and tall figure._

Lucille recognizes her as Crystal one of Nicholas most trusted and powerful witches. It wasn't that much of a stretch to guess that May and Kourtney were the other two hooded figures and they were a part of her family being killed. Three more people added on to her list to get revenge on.

_Lindsay nods slowly. "I’ll go with you but we have to bury my family first.” She sighs. “I can't leave them like this."_

_Nicholas flashes her a grin before glancing back at the three hooded witches. "You heard her now go get some of the wolves and tell them to bring her father and brother bodies to the back of the house by the lake so we can bury them." Nicholas demands the three witches who nods before heading down the steps._

_Keeping up with the charade of a caring family friend, Nicholas walks over to Lily's dead body and picks it up relishing in the idea that he killed her. "Come on," He says to the young witch as he walks out of the house and around to the lake._

Lucille watches as Nicholas and his men actually dig three graves for her mother, father and brother. She watches her past self cry for her lost. Her blood boils as she sees and Nicholas comforts her like a concern friend would, when in reality he was the reason for her grief.

_After consoling a now sleeping Lindsay, Nicholas walks over to his three witches, who are gather in a small circle with some of Nicholas werewolves and demons._

_"I need you three to do something for me." Nicholas says looking at each witch._

_The witches follow Nicholas to a secluded side of the lake so no one could overhear them with their wolf hearing._

_"What is it Nick?" The Asian woman questions as her long shiny black hair blows in the wind from the breeze as she pulls down her hood. Her brown eyes showing concern for her friend._

This only confirms Lucille earlier suspicions now that she sees May another one of Nicholas witches.

_"First I want to thank you for getting that dagger out of me before it could do any permanent damage." Nicholas says with totally and complete sincerity._

_"You don't have to thank us" Crystal shakes her head as a ghost of a smile appears on her face._

_"She right,” May agrees. “We're just glad we could help counteract the spell that the Taylor's witches put on it." May rasp still a little drained from using that much collective power to break the spell._

_"It was no biggie you're our friend and we protect our friends." The third witches says pulling her hood down revealing her smooth olive skin and curly light brown hair and her blue eyes._

Surprise, surprise it was Kourtney. Lucille was already plotting how to destroy Nicholas strongest weapon and alliance.

" _Your actions will not go unnoticed and I can see how much that spell took out of you...the Taylor's witches are strong good witches and only they can activate that spell." Nicholas said._

_"So why are we keeping her" May sneers as she points to a sleeping Lindsay._

_"What that old saying?” Nicholas snaps his fingers. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. What better way to do that then raise her to be loyal to me." Nicholas admits as he smirk._

_"What about the brother Malcolm? If he ever finds out he’ll do whatever he has to do to save his sister." Crystal the caramel skinned witch said._

_"I know and that's why I need you three to do a small spell for me." Nicholas tells them._

_"What type of spell?" May ask ready to help in any way possible._

_"I need you three to erase her memories of her old life and project false memories into her head. Like hunters killing her family. Memories of me being an old family friends. “Nicholas instructs them. “Erase every memory of Malcolm Taylor, Stiles Stilinski, and her twin werewolves." Nicholas says. "I'll leave you too it and when your finish the spell we can leave." With that Nicholas walks away to leave the witches to what they do best._

_A few minutes later the three witches walk over to where Lindsay is still sleeping. They form a circle around her intertwining their hand together to use their collective power to make the spell last longer than any other memory spell._

_Soon after the spell is performed, Lindsey starts to stir from her sleep. Nicholas makes his way back over next to the witches to see the outcome of their spell._

_"Where am I?" Lindsey ask groggily._

_"Easy," Nicholas says kneeling in front of Lindsay and pushes her back down with a gently shake of his head when she tries to sit up. “Do you know who you are or who I am?"_

_"You're Nicholas, my father best friend and I'm Lucille Gardner.” She rasps. “You promised me you will teach me how to hone my powers so I can hunt down the hunters that killed my family."_

_Nicholas glances back at May, Kourtney, and Crystal, his lips curving into a wolfish grin. “Excellent."_

The memory fades and Lucille is back in the empty cellar reliving the real memories of what happened that night the spell May, Crystal, and Kourtney had performed on her all those years ago and the times after that had broken and she remembers everything thing.

The truth reveals that it was Nicholas that slaughtered her family. Her stomach twist into knots at the thought of Nicholas almost succeeding in getting her to kill her own brother.

Now knowing the truth, Lucille wants the one thing she's always wanted since the night she lost her family. Revenge on the ones who killed her family.

Nicholas had to die.

"Now what do I do?" She mutters.

"Now,” a childlike voices says from behind her. Startled, Lucille whirls around just in time to see Patrick appear in a blue flash of light. “I show you the two paths you can take."

She suddenly remembers that through her and Marco’s research that Patrick was a shaman. She had only met one shaman before the little curly haired boy and she didn't remember him being able to astral project, or having glowing white eyes like Patrick now has.

"What do you mean two paths?" Lucille asks.

"There are two paths you can choose from that will dictate the rest of your future.” He explains. "Take a look behind you."

When Lucille turns around she seen two different images playing on two separate walls in the cellar.

_On the left side of the cellar wall the images shows a scene of Nicholas dressed in all black sitting in what looks like a throne and behind him stands his three witches and her—who also dressed in black._

_Nicholas stands up from his throne making way his down a long pathway that is over run with blood and bodies on both sides of him._

_As he continues to walk down the pathway she sees the faces of the dead people. Some she doesn't recognize, but then there was other faces she did know, like the Hale Pack and Marco. It isn't until Nicholas stops walking that she see him step aside to show a man lying on top of the dead bodies struggling to catch his breath._

_Nicholas kneels down and whispers into the man’s ear before he picks him up by the throat. It is then that Lucille realizes that the now bloody and nearly dead man is Malcolm._

_"You just want die!" The iteration is clear in Nicholas voice. "I own this world now and I will not have you in it anymore." With that said Nicholas crushes Malcolm's windpipe killing him instantly._

Lucille eyes snap shut as she turns away from the wall. “I don't want to see anymore! Please make it stop." Lucille begs Patrick as tears swim in her eyes..

"I can’t stop this until you see the other option that may be giving to you." Patrick said pointing to the right side of the cellar wall.

Drying her eyes and pushing herself to finish this so she can wake up to the real world, Lucille turns back around to face the images on the right wall.

_On the right wall the scene shows and not so much older Lucille walking into a house she had never seen before._

_"I'm home!" She calls out entering the house. She puts her keys in the bowl by the door and slides out of her jacket before hanging it on the hook._

_A few seconds later a little girl about the age of seven years old with curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes comes running from around the corner._

_"Mommy!" The little girl exclaims happily running into her mother’s arms._

_"Hey, Lilly where is everyone?" She ask after giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

_"Outside in the backyard! Come on, I'll show you." The little girl says taking her mother’s hand and leading her outside to the huge backyard._

_Once she was outside Lucille looks around to see the Hale pack and more people all over the backyard enjoying the Barbeque that was obviously going on. Lilly had run off to go play with some of the kids her own age._

_"Aunt Liz, please tell Brian to stop throwing fireballs at me." A girl no older than nine or ten with long blonde hair and the kindest brown eyes she has ever seen suddenly runs up to her._

_"She started it first mom!" A boy who could go for nine or ten says. He had short blonde hair and soulful blue eyes. "Jessica always starts it."_

_"Does not!" The blonde girl hollers glaring at the blonde boy._

_Lucille places both hands on her hips. “What did your uncle say would happen the last time you two were using your powers against each other?”_

_"Daddy, said he would strip us of our power for two weeks." Jessica said hanging her head in shame._

_Brian eyes go wide. "Please don't tell Uncle Malcolm! We'll stop it." Brian pleads with his mom._

_Lucille let's out a deep sigh "Fine, I want tell him." Smiles are now lit up on the two kids face._

_"Thanks mom you're the best." Brian says before he and Jessica hugs her. The hug last only for a few seconds before the two cousins go running to play with the pack children._

_Strong arms wrap around her stomach before a deep voice whispers in her ear. “There’s my sexy wife."_

_"There's my fine husband." She responds as a kiss is placed on her cheek._

_Turning around and looking up she locks eyes with dark blue eyes. “Marco,” she smiles at the blond werewolf._

_"Polo," Marco jokes before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. When he pulls back he looks at her again. "So how was your appointment?"_

_"Good,” She shakes her head after a moment. “No, great...I'm pregnant" Lucille stutters out watching for Marco reaction._

_Marco grins immediately. "We're having another baby!" He can't help but kiss her again, but this time with more passion. "I love you so much." He tells her once he pulls back from the kiss._

"Marco and Me married with kids" Lucille mutters.

"These are your choices.” Patrick pipes in. “On the left side you choose to be Lucille Gardner, the person Nicholas raised you to be." Patrick offer as he freezes the scene on an image of her standing behind Nicholas sitting in his throne wearing black. "Or you can choose your real identity as Lindsay Taylor and have what was robbed from you all those years ago. A family." Patrick motions to the frozen image of Brian and Jessica hugging her. "When you've made your mind up you will awaken from this slumber." After those last words Patrick disappears in a flash of blue light. Leaving the witch alone once again to make her choice.

**XXX**

"He's still not waking up!" Monica screams hysterical. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

After Patrick had performed the spell and Malcolm's potential sister, who was asleep now, Malcolm had moved her from the chair to the floor where he conjured a mattress and pillow for her to sleep on with a spell. The pack had all agreed to stay and wait with Malcolm. Danny was in the circle with Malcolm holding his hand as Malcolm waited for Lindsay to open her eyes and remember him.

It all happen so fast, one minute Patrick was playing with Junior when he collapsed to the floor. That was five minutes ago and no one knows what's wrong with him. Monica being a nurse rushes into action. She gave him a quick, but thorough check over. He was breathing, his pulse was moving at a normal rate, and his heart was beating at a normal rate.

"Calm down.” Isaac tells his wife. They didn’t need both of them freaking out. “He’s going to be fine."

Monica narrows her eyes up at her husband. "Calm down!” She repeats her husband’s words. “Calm down! Our son just passed out and he's not waking up—” She pokes Isaac’s chest.  “And you want me to calm down!" Monica hollers as a strong breeze of wind starts to blow throughout the cellar and lights above them starts to flicker.

"Actually,” Junior drawls gaining everyone’s attention. “He didn’t pass out, he Astral Projected." Junior explains as he holds up the spell-book and shows the pack the next page after the potion making page. On the page there is an illustration of a person lying on the ground and hovering above them is their spirit. “According to this it’s a power all shamans have so they can travel wherever they want to." Junior jumps in summarizing the information out of the book.

The wind and flicker of the lights stop suddenly.

Stiles snaps her fingers. “Astral projection. Deaton has been trying to teach me how to do it for last month or so." Stiles says shaking her head. "His spirit has left his body to travel to some other plain." Isaac and Monica eyes go wide with fear. “He’s perfectly safe,” Stiles reassures them. “He can't get lost or stray away."

"So this is just another power?" Isaac asks feeling his own nerves to settle. Stiles nods her head. "See I told he's fine." Isaac says in a reassuring voice to his wife.

Monica’s cheeks suddenly flushed a deep red. "I'm sorry guys I just freaked out." She says feeling embarrassed.

All the mother’s in the cellar shake their heads. "Don't worry about it.” Stiles says. “It’s your job as a mother to freak out first than ask questions later."

Amber chuckles. "Lord, knows you live by that motto.”

Junior closes the book as he nods his head. "Amen to that sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles ask. 

Junior and Amber eyes lock from across the cellar before identical grins spreading across their face.

“Oh, my god,” Amber laughs. “Do you remember our fifth grade field trip to the zoo?” She directs her question to her twin who nods his head while his body shakes with laughter.

“What about the time she cursed out the principle and our teacher?” Junior chuckles with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t forget the janitor.” Amber says wiping away her tears. “Mr. Collins was an innocent bystander.”

Stiles crosses her arms over her chest as she pouts and sends each twin a glare. “We promise we’ll never bring that up again.” She reminds them as she feels her face start to heat up from embarrassment.

"What happen? What did she do?" Both Scotts ask looking intrigued by the story.

"Nothing!" Stiles says a little too quickly. It only made them and everyone interested even more.

"Let's just say,” Malcolm chuckles. “Stiles sass that day surpassed Lydia’s and Cora’s own sass.”  

“Really?” Lydia perks up. “What did you say Stiles?”

Stiles shakes her head. “I have no idea what they are talking about.” She sends one more glare at the twins. “But I feel a grounding come on. Maybe two weeks,” She challenges.

Amber balks while Junior frowns. "On what grounds?" Junior counters. 

"Talking too much." Stiles says matter-of-factly.

Jackson scoffs. "Stilinski, really if anyone talks too much—Ouch!" Jackson yells when Lydia elbows him hard in the side. "What the hell Lyd?

"Don't insult a pregnant woman." Lydia says narrowing her eyes at Jackson.

A few seconds later Patrick body shoots up as he takes a deep intake of oxygen.

"Patrick!" Monica and Isaac says relieved as they both embrace their son in a double hug.

"Where did you go buddy?" Junior asks Patrick after he was freed from the hug.

"I went to help Malcolm’s sister make her choice of which path to choose." Patrick says.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked scared that maybe she decided not to come back after all.

"She had a choice to make. Being Lucille and staying with Nicholas, or being her true self Lindsey and helping and fighting for her family." Patrick explains.

"What was her choice?" Danny ask looking at Malcolm still unconscious sister.

Patrick shrugs. "I don't know. I left before she made up her mind."

Silence falls between the pack for a few moments before the redheaded witch eyes open and sits up taking a deep intake of air. The entire pack hurries to their feet—Allison and Stiles being helped by their mates—as they stare with wary eyes at the witch.

The witch's eyes scans the cellar until the fall on Malcolm. Standing up on shaky legs, she steps towards the blond witch. Danny’s low warning growl falls on deaf ears as she reaches out and grasping Malcolm’s face in her hands and gazes up into his eyes.

Malcolm manage not to tense up at her touch. He didn’t want her to recoil from him. _‘It’s alright,’_ He mentally projected to the pack and mostly to Danny the second he heard the panicking thoughts. Patrick had mention that she’d have to make a choice between being Lucille—someone Nicholas had manipulated to use her magic for his own gain, and between being Lindsay—the sister he had loved, mourned, and missed over the last ten years. Gazing down into her blue eyes that reminds him so much of their mother’s eyes, he mentally sends a prayer out into the universe that she chose to be his sister.

_‘H-hey Mac.’_ He hears her say telepathically in his head. It was suddenly clear to Malcolm what choice she had made. She had chosen to be Lindsay and only Lindsay calls him Mac, and knows about his telepathic powers.

The pack watches as huge grin spreads across Malcolm’s face. “L-Lindsay,” he croaks. The smell of salt infiltrates the wolves’ senses after the redhead nods and the see the tears in gathering Malcolm’s eyes. “I-It’s me big brother.”

A sense of joy flows through the pack when Malcolm pulls Lindsay into a tight hug. The second she was pulled into the hug, Lindsay starts to cry openly into his shoulder. “I never thought I’ll see you again.” Malcolm admits as he sheds a few happy tears.

Lindsay pulls back, gazing up at her brother. “I am so sorry, Mac.” She apologizes before peering over her shoulder she looks directly at Stiles, and the twin as fresh tears start to gather. “S-Stiles, Junior. Amber.” She pants, freeing herself from Malcolm so she can stand face to face with the pack. “I am truly sorry. If I would’ve known-”

“—It wasn’t your fault.” Stiles cuts her off with a dismissive wave. “You were manipulated by Nicholas.” She was just happy the manipulation has finally come to an end.

Lindsay shakes her head. “I’ve done things. Horribly things-”

“—All because of Nicholas.” Malcolm deadpans.

The pack all silently agrees. Nicholas has to die and five months just seem a little too long. Derek clears his throat that being the only noise filling the silence. “Umm, how about we all leave to give you two sometime to catch up?”    

Before Malcolm could answer the pack was already exiting the cellar to give the sibling sometime to catch up. Junior and Amber are just about to exit the door--Stiles and Derek taking up the rear--when the twins suddenly stop. “Lindsay,” they call out and when the redhead glance over to them the give her a genuine smile. “We just want to thank you.” Junior says. When Lindsay cocks a single brow, Amber rolls her eyes before adding, “Thank you for saving our lives when Nicholas tried to kill us.” 

“You’re welcome.” She says before watching the twins and their parents disappear and sliding the cellar door close, and leaving her to talk to her brother.

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6KZBartTaI> (Just a video I did for this story so you guys can see what everyone looks like.)


	28. It's A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your reviews, Kudos, and bookmarks. They make me want to write faster for you.

**Chapter 28: It's A…**

 

It was the sound of his alarm on blaring from the cell phone sitting on the nightstand that had Derek’s eyes popping open.

 

Reaching out blindly, the alpha grabs his cell and presses the dismiss option just as Stiles begins to stir next to him in bed.

 

Luckily she doesn't wake up and Derek can slide out of the bed undetected and enters the bathroom.

 

He shuts the door before turning on the light so he doesn't disturb Stiles. Derek moves towards the tub before pulling back the shower curtain. Hot water shoots out of the shower head when he turns the water on.

 

Derek quickly slips out of the grey boxer briefs he was wearing before hopping into the shower. Grabbing the Axe body wash off of the built in shelf and the small towel, Derek steps under the hot water as he begins to wash himself clean.

 

The shower was also a place where he could think about the things floating around in his head.

 

Like Nicholas, Lindsay, Stiles and their kids, and the pack.

 

It had been two days since they rescued Junior and Christina from Nicholas’ supernatural army and Malcolm was reunited with his sister.

 

A sister that knew things about Nicholas and how he worked. Derek had wanted to question her right away, but he also knew that Malcolm needed to reconnect with the sister he had taught had died so many years ago.

 

He did the same thing with Cora when they had left Beacon Hills after the whole Alpha Pack and Jennifer Blake fiasco. They returned closer and he finally became the Alpha that Scott and his friends were willing to follow.

 

As a pack they made the decision to leave Lindsay alone for now. She and Malcolm had left yesterday to go and visit her house in Northern California and then they would fly down Georgia to their childhood home.

 

Hopefully when they return she would want to talk about Nicholas.

 

And on top of that he had to keep Stiles, their unborn baby, and the twins away from Nicholas. If Nicholas wasn't dealt with soon, Derek feared Nicholas was definitely going to find out Stiles was pregnant.

 

Derek knows Stiles can protect herself and the baby if it came down to it. The fight between Stiles and Diana flashes through the alpha’s head. Not only had Stiles learn to fight, but she was excelling in her training with Deaton. Now only could she make supernatural barriers, make and activate magical sigils, and astral project, but she is now learning to draw power of the telluric current and use it as defensive magic.

 

 _‘But will she be strong enough to stop Nicholas, when he comes for her?’_ A taunting voice echoes his head.

 

A growl rumbles pass Derek’s throat at the thought of Nicholas harming his family again. He already failed once when he allowed Nicholas to kidnap Junior and Christina, which resulted in his son to be tortured and almost beheaded.

 

It was only when the water begins to go cold does Derek step out of the shower and turn the water off. Grabbing two towels from the cabinet, he uses one to dry his body before wrapping it around his waist. He towel-dries his hair with the other towel before tossing it in the dirty hamper with his boxer briefs.

 

Brushing his teeth is the last thing the alpha wolf does before walking back in the bedroom. He makes his way over to his dresser, pulling it open he grabs the grey sweat pants on top.

 

Derek lets the towel fall to the ground when suddenly hears Stiles wolf whistle from behind him. “Well, well, well, Mr. Hale, you sure know how to get a girl all hot and bothered in the morning.”

 

Derek laughs while slipping on the sweat pants. He turns around meeting his mate’s gaze. “Is that an invitation to continue were we left off last night?” He grins as he takes in Stiles tousled hair, falling around her face onto her black lace and mesh nighty.

 

Stiles breathe hitches at Derek challenge. She wouldn't mind going for another round or two with her boyfriend but she knows if that happen Derek would be late for work.

 

And that was a shame because with Derek standing there in front of her shirtless and still slightly wet from his shower, wet matted hair, in nothing but a pair sweatpants that hanging low on his hips and doing nothing to conceal the outline of his manhood.

 

The sight alone has her clenching her legs together under the cover.

 

Derek nostrils suddenly flares and his eyes glow the faintest of red. “Stiles,” Derek says in a low and lustful tone.

 

“Sorry,” she says shyly. “It's the pregnancy hormones.”

 

Derek is in the bed in a matter of seconds. Resting his back against the headboard before he pulls Stiles—who yelps out in surprise—against his bare, damped chest. “You don't have to be sorry Stiles.” Derek says gently while running his hand through her hair. “I've read all the pamphlet and books you've given me.”

 

“You have,” Stiles murmurs tilting her head back so that she's looking up at Derek.

 

They eyes connect as Derek nods. “This is all new to me Stiles,” Derek reminds her. “I just want to be prepare.”

 

Sure he had been around when the other women in the pack had gotten pregnant but he wasn't as involved in their pregnancies like he was now with Stiles.

 

Stiles lips curve into a smile at Derek’s words. “How did I get so lucky?” She wonders.

 

Derek leans his head down and places a chaste kiss on Stiles lips. “I'm definitely the lucky one.”

 

The couple cuddles for a few more minutes before Stiles makes has to use the bathroom and Derek continues his earlier task of getting dressed for work.

 

“Are you really going to work like that?” Stiles ask once she exits the bathroom and sees Derek wearing a his black leather jacket over a royal blue Henley T-shirt, grey sweats, and his black boots.

 

Derek gives his outfit a quick run over before he looks back at Stiles and nods his head. “Yeah,” he says. “Why? You don't like it—”

 

“—I have no problem with it.” Stiles shakes her head. “It might be a little awkward for your employees to see the outline of their boss’ d—”

 

“—this isn't the first time I've worn sweats to work Stiles.” Derek tells her. “Plus I'll be in my office going over some last minute paperwork until I have to come pick you up and head to the doctor’s appointment at three.”

 

This would be their second doctor’s appointments in a week but unlike the first appointment this week, Derek and Stiles were going to be able to find out the sex of their baby.

 

Stiles wants a girl while Derek didn't care as long as the baby was healthy and developing accurately.

 

Just thinking about knowing what they were having makes both adults smile. Derek walks over to and places another more passionate kiss on Stiles lips, now that she has brush her teeth.

 

“Love You.” Derek says as he grabs his keys, wallet, and cell phone off the nightstand.

 

“Love you too.” Stiles says as she grabs some clothes so she can take a bath before heading to work herself.

 

One more kiss and Derek is gone out the door.

 

**XXX**

 

May, Kourtney, and Crystal are all standing around a conjured wooden table in May’s hotel room, looking at the scattered pictures of the Hale pack. The same pictures Marco had shown Nicholas when he first got to Beacon Hills.

"So let's put these under _Major Threat._ " Kourtney the brown haired witch says picking up the pictures of Derek, Stiles, Junior, Amber, and Christina and putting them in a pile on the table. "We could put these few in under _Secondary Threat_." She states, picking up the picture Malcolm, Monica, Scott, and Lindsay." Being connected to each other all three witches felt the spell they had put on Lindsey break two days ago meaning that she remembered who she really was and that she would be out for their heads.

"What about the others?" Crystal the African American witch asks looking at the pictures of the rest of the pack members.

"We don't have enough information on them yet." May speaks for the first time. "But that's why we have some of our people out watching them from a safe distance so there are no surprises when we make our move."

Kourtney and Crystal had shown up a hour after May and Nicholas had called them after finding residence in a hotel in Beacon Hills. The three witches used their collective magic to cloak them from being detected by the two Hale Pack witches and Lindsay.

May was also able to use her magic to make two golems—artificial creatures created out of any material for the purposes to serve their creators. —so they could follow the pack around and gather information.

Unfortunately they haven't found anything yet in the last two days.

**XXX**

** Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital  **

** 3:45 P.M. **

“Hello Ms. Stilinski and Mr. Hale,” Doctor Hawkins greets them as she walks into the hospital room. “How are you doing today?”

“Fine.” The expecting parents say at the same time.

Doctor Hawkins grins finding that amusing before her eyes flicker down to the chart in her hands, and then up to Stiles. “Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?”

Stiles nod. “Yes,” she tells her as her eyes shifts over to Derek who's sitting the chair while she lays on the examination table. “Derek makes sure I take them every day.”

Well, that's great,” she says. “Now, I see here that you want to find out the sex of the baby.”

Both expecting parents’ nods, vigorously at the older female. Doctor Hawkins quickly slides the ultrasound machine over to the examination table and turning it on.

As the machine boots up, Stiles raises her blue tee over her small baby bump at the doctor’s order. She winces at the coolness of the gel being put on her stomach.

“Okay, get ready.” Doctor Hawkins says placing the wand on Stiles’ stomach at the same time Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his.

Tears gather in Stiles’ eyes when the sound of her baby’s heartbeat fills the room. Earlier this week when they had come for the previous appointment she had heard the baby’s heartbeat. But it was bittersweet because Junior and Christina had been taken.

Now they were home safe and sound.

“There’s your baby!” Doctor Hawkins coos.

Derek reaches out and clasp his hand in Stiles as he stares intently at the screen. There he, or she was. His baby--no their baby. It was clear to him that the baby was developing accordingly and resembles the pictures he had seen in the books Stiles had given him.

A sense of pride fills him at the thought that he and Stiles made that. They made another life. Sure, they had made the twins but Derek wasn't with Stiles like he was now. He didn't get the chance to see the twins in Stiles’ stomach like he was now, or hear their heartbeats for the first time, and be there the moment they were born.

 _‘I promise you I will be there till I die.’_ Derek promises mentally to his unborn child.

Derek is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Stiles gasp and her eyes widen. “I-Is that his-”

“-leg! That's the baby leg.” Doctor Hawkins cut in quickly.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief before she absentmindedly says, “Good. For a moment there I was going to be like he definitely takes after his dad.”

Derek cheek burn as his eyes widen at the same time Doctor Hawkins suddenly has a coughing fit. Stiles face is redder than a tomato. “I-I didn't mean to say that out loud.”

“Don't worry about it.” Doctor Hawkins shakes her head. “I've heard way more embarrassing things and they weren't all compliments like that one.”

Derek nods, clearing his throat. “So, Doctor Hawkins, do we have a little boy or girl?”

The Doctor turns back to the screen while moving the wand over Stiles belly some more till she gets the perfect position just as the baby moves. A smile spreads across the Doctor’s face before she glances back at the anxiously, awaiting parents. “Congratulations it’s a…”

**XXX**

Outside of the hospital room a tall, brown haired man dressed in a white button down shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white doctor’s coat listens in on the news of Stiles’ and Derek’s baby.

Knowing his creator would want to know this he fishes out his cell phone and speed-dials the witch.

After three rings May’s voice fills his ears. “Hello.”

“I have some information you'll be interested in.” He tells her, his deep voice oozing with pride.

May replies comes almost immediately. “Come to the hotel and tell me what you found!”

“Be there in a second,” he says already walking down the hallway and talking the stairs up to the roof.

Hanging the phone up and slipping out of the doctor’s coat the man walks to the edge of the roof. Looking down at the parking lot he's relieved to see there aren’t many people outside, and the people that were outside were too busy to notice him up on the roof, or the fact that he disappears through grey, dust-like particles in thin air.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So May, Kourtney, and Crystal are about to find out Stiles is pregnant. What do you think will happen now?
> 
> Yes I know it was short and there wasn't any other pack members in this chapter but they will be in the next chapter.
> 
> I already know but what do you think Sterek and Scallison are having a boy, or a girl. You'll find out next chapter.


	29. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 29: First Move**

"Are you sure you heard Stiles is pregnant? May asks her golem once he appeared in the hotel room and he explained what he had found out while following Stiles.

The Earth Golem also known as Landon was the perfect spy to follow Stiles and Derek. Not only did he not have a scent and teleport, but he could blend in with other earthen substances. He also was incredibly stronger than your average werewolf, his skin was nearly impenetrable there weren’t many things that could harm him. 

The other two witches were sitting on the edge of May’s hotel bed listening to the news of Stiles being pregnant with the Alpha pup again. If this was true Nicholas would definitely want to know so he could make his move. No doubt in their minds the demon-wolf would try to use this information to his advantage.

"Yes,” Landon nods. “The doctor was giving them an ultrasound. She was so far along that she was able to tell them the sex of the baby." The golem explains referring back to the revelation of what the baby is.

"Aww,” Crystal coos. “What are they having?"

May whirls around shooting the brunette witch a glare. “It doesn't matter! We're going to kill all of them before the baby is born." May demands. They couldn't allow the Hale pack to get any bigger.

"Exactly," Kourtney agrees with May.

Crystal rolls her eyes, before sighing. "Well, how do you expect us to get to Stiles, or anyone else in that pack when everyone is always paired off with someone in the pack?"

May smirks. "Let me take care of that." She was already calculating a plan in her mind and she would need Landon’s help.

**XXX**

Derek and Stiles are driving back home, talking about the baby and coming to a decision that they should wait to tell everyone what they were having until Scott and Allison had their ultrasound in a few days. That way they all could do the baby shopping at the same time.

They are making idle chat when the sound of music fills Derek’s ears. Frowning and confuses Derek speed the car up slightly in the direction of his house. Stiles cocks an eyebrow at Derek sudden mood change. She opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong when she hears the tell-tell signs of a party.

"What the hell?" Derek mutters as he pulls up to the manor.

Stiles eyes go wide as her mouth gapes open in surprise.  In front of Derek’s Camaro was at least twenty different cars and teenagers filling out the front yard. Stiles glances over at Derek to see him gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white. He takes a few deep breaths before sliding out of the car. Moving as quickly as she can Stiles unbuckles her seatbelt and exits the passenger side door. “Derek wait!” She hollers as she jogs up to her pissed off boyfriend.

Derek clasp Stiles’ hand in his as he pushes their way through the dancing teens. “Did you tell them they could have a party?” He ask while his eyes scan the yard for any of the pack members.

“Absolutely not!” Stiles hollers over the music.

Stiles was the first one to spot someone from the pack. "There's Junior and Lucas" she says pointing across the yard at Junior who was dancing with his girlfriend Ciara, while Lucas was talking to a pretty redhead.

Derek and Stiles get halfway across the yard when Junior’s and Lucas’ head whip up and over towards them. Both parents scowl when both werewolves flashes them a cheeky grin.

"Hey, mom and dad." Junior greets them as he continue to dance with Ciara. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Junior, what the hell is going on?" Stiles demands with her hands on her hips.

Coming to a stop Junior turns to face his scowling parents. Motioning with his hand to follow him over to a more private place, Junior turns back around to his parents. "Well as you know we won the game last Friday and no of us got to attend the party...so"

"—so you thought you would throw your own party?" Stiles ask trying very hard to keep from yelling.

"Exactly," Junior nods vigorously. "This is just a taste of what Amber and I party will be like in two weeks."

Stiles scoffs. "Who gave you permission to throw a party without our approval?" Derek deadpans. He really didn’t want to her one of Junior’s sarcastic remarks right now.

Junior got the message loud and clear before he lets out a deep sigh "Scott and Jackson."

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Well, thank Scott and Jackson for your punishment." Stiles says. “Two weeks of no electronic devices, no sports, just chores and homework."

"No sports!" Derek and Junior says at the same time.

Stiles shoots Derek heated glare. "No sports,” She deadpans. “And since you’re having a pre-birthday party,” She gestures wildly to the yard full of kids. “Let's just make this your party because your real party is cancelled."

"That's not fair!" Amber whines.

As Derek and Stiles turn around to face their daughter they gasp in shock seeing Junior standing next to her grinning up at them.

"What the-" Stiles rasps as she looks back and forth between the two different Juniors. The first Junior they were talking too has on a black and red plaid button down shirt while the Junior standing next to Amber has a black and green plaid button down shirt on.

"What's going on?" Derek ask looking at all the three teens.

Amber and the Junior in the green plaid shirt barks out a laugh. "We were having a little fun relax," he tells them. He turns his attention towards the Hale Manor where the pack has now gather on the porch watching them with amused smiles. "Christina would you please…" He trails off motioning with his hand to the blonde teenage girl.

Stiles and Derek’s gaze widen as they watch a faint yellow glow emanate from the smirking blonde Fae’s palm up to the tips of her finger. When Christina snaps her finger a faint yellow, circular burst of light emanate around her hand before all the cars, the teenagers, and the Junior in the red and black plaid disappears in a flash of light.

At Stiles and Derek shock expressions, Amber explains. "That was an illusion projected by Christina."

"Yeah,” Lucas drawls walking up behind Stiles and Derek. He was the only part of Christina’s illusion that wasn’t fake. “Apparently fairies can make cast illusion and glamour themselves and other along with spell casting."

"It seem so real." Stiles mumbles as they head towards the porch. She could feel the teenagers while she and Derek pushed through them.

"Good," Christina grins at Stiles. "Maybe I could fool Nicholas or his people if the time ever comes."

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Derek says. Christina was getting powerful each day first with the telekinesis she had reveal yesterday while training against Amber and Lucas. She had them flying across the yard with a simple wave of her hand and now she was casting realistic illusions.

"Don't worry.” Erica mutters. “She did it to all of us."

"All of you bought it too?" Stiles ask eyes flicker over each pack member.

"Everyone except for Lydia and Patrick.” Isaac pipes in. “It took Lydia a few moments to realize it was fake, but Patrick know immediately.”

"Well,” Derek flashes Christina a proud smile. “That was one hell of an illusion. Good job."

"Thanks,” She grins. “I've been practicing since I read about it in the bestiary Samantha gave me.”

"How was your appointment?" Amber repeats her twin earlier questions.

Stiles couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face as she thought about the news of the baby, looking over at Derek she saw the smile on his face know he was thinking the same as her. "It was good,” she says pushing pass the pack to head inside. “I'm starving."

Junior and Amber glance at one another before following the mom into the house. "What did you find out?" Amber ask.

Scott eyes widen. "You guys aren't have twins again are you?"

"God no!" Stiles exclaims quickly as she pulls out the last bit of her leftover mash potatoes and bake chicken.

The twins scoff at the mom’s quick reply. “Well, excuse us." Junior says as he sulks in the stool "Right," Amber mumbles as she takes the seat next to her twin and crossing her arms.

Stiles rolls her eyes. “You know I didn't mean it like that." Stiles tells them.

"We found out what the baby is!" Derek announces which as the twins perking back up and whirling around to face their dad. "Before you all start asking we're not telling anyone until Allison and Scott have their ultrasound and find out what their having."

“When is that?” Amber asks her boyfriend’s dad.

“In two days.” Scott answers with a smile.

The twins groan loudly before getting up from their seat and heading up stairs mumbling purposely about _how old people take forever to do things._

**XXX**

Two days later the pack receives a massive group text from Scott and Allison telling them the great news.

_We're having a baby girl everyone!!!_

Not even ten minutes passes by after the text goes out does Lydia and Allison show up. The banshee drags Stiles and Allison to Giggles—the baby store in Beacon Hills, so that they can at least get a feel of what they would like for the babies, for when Lydia and Erica throw the baby shower she can tell everyone what they liked.

"So,” Lydia cocks an inquisitive brow at Stiles. “Allison and Scott are having a girl. What about you and Derek?"

Instead of answering the strawberry blonde, Stiles opens her purse and pulls out a picture of an ultrasound and hands it over to Lydia. Allison immediately stopping next to her best friend and gazing down at the picture.

"I'll be looking at the cribs!" Stiles hollers as she leaves her friend standing in the entrance of the store.

She barks out a laugh when she hears Lydia and Allison squeak from halfway across the store. Stiles could help the image of Allison’s daughter and her daughter growing up together being best friends.

Lydia and Allison find Stiles right where she said she would be. Their eyes following Stiles’ gaze as she looks at a white and purple crib. "That's cute," Lydia says making the pregnant human smile.

Stiles’ eyes flicker up to Allison. "So how's Scott taking the news of another girl?"

Allison shakes her head before snorting. "He's beyond happy. You'll probably see him with his chest puff out later today." Allison says as her eyes scanning the different type cribs.

Lydia shakes her head. "I kind of feel bad for the men in the pack with daughters,” She sighs. “They have them wrapped around their little fingers." Christina definitely has Jackson wrapped around her finger.

"That's why they call them daddy's little girl." Stiles explains just as her phone begins to ring. Pulling out her cell phone she sees that it's her dad calling.

"Hey, Dad." Stiles says after answering the call.

Her father voice keeps going in and out making it difficult for Stiles to hear him. "Hold up dad! I can't understand you, let me get a better signal." Stiles says glancing up at the banshee and huntress. "You guys stay and look around. I'll be just outside."

Allison watches Stiles exit the store and begins to talk to her father while pacing back and forth outside of the window. Believing that she safe, Allison turns around to see Lydia’s green eyes darting around the store.

Frowning, the huntress steps forward and grips her friend shoulder. “Lydia,” her voice softly. “What is it? What do you feel?”

Lydia eyes flicker up to Allison. “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling,” she says matter-of-factly. “Something is coming.”

Behind them outside of the window and elderly lady approaches Stiles, while at the same time a tall man with brown hair enters the store.

**XXX**

** Beacon Hill Middle School **

Christina quickly slips her notebook and math book into her backpack. The bell for lunch will be ringing in less than a minute and she wanted to get to lunch earlier. Discretely as she can, Christina turns her head to peek over her shoulder to see Junior and Scotty talking to Bobby Smith, and Jared Lovec also known as Junior’s new friends.

She doesn’t know what Junior saying being that he’s in the back roll and she in the front, but she hears Bobby, Jared, and Scott chuckling at his jokes before the teacher—Mr. Wallace calls out their name. Instantly the four boys quiet down and turn around to face the front of the class.

The moment Junior turns to face the front of the classroom his eyes find hers.  Christina frowns at being caught looking at him and Junior’s lips twitch into a smug grin before he winks at her. Whirling back around in her seat, she bits down on her lip to keep from smiling.

_‘You have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.’_ The voice in her head reminds her.

Feeling two new sets of eyes on her, Christina looks to the left to see her oldest best friend Megan looking at her with a raise eyebrow before looking to her right to see her newest best friend, Amber mirroring the same expression. “What?” She mumbles sinking lower into her desk and counting down the seconds till the bell.

She hears friends laugh before she feels that familiar pull that she’s about to see through someone’s eyes. A startled gasp leaves her mouth before she’s seeing the familiar void, her eyes not glowing now that she learned how to control it and making it more easy for her to use her power out in the open.

_She sees Stiles outside of the baby store Giggles on her phone talking to someone and her back was turned away from an elderly Asian woman approaching her. Whoever eyes she was looking through they were tall and their hands were rough as the rub them together and scan the store._

_As the person continues to walk through the store scanning the isle when they suddenly stop, its gaze locking on her mom and Allison in the crib isle. Allison is trying to talk to Lydia when her mom’s eyes flicker towards whoever is she’s seeing through._

_Her mom eyes widen as pushing Allison farther away from the man telling her_ “it’s him and to run.” _The man looks over his shoulder to see him lock eyes with the elderly lady, who nods discretely before turning her attention back to Stiles._

The connection was cut when she feel someone touch her arm. Blinking, Christina turns to Megan whose shoot her a worried look. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She lies knowing the three werewolves can hear her rapid heartbeat. “Why did you say something?”

Megan shakes her head. “No. You just zoned out on us.”

“Oh,” She sighs “I’m just waiting on the bell to ring.”

The second the words floats out her mouth the bell rings signaling the end of Math class and their lunch break. All the students rushing out of the classroom to either the next class or the lunchroom.

The second she steps out of the class room Christina sees Amber, Junior, and Scotty waiting for her by the lockers. Pushing through the crowd of students and making to her pack where Amber blurts in a whispered tone. “What did you see?”

“Our moms are in trouble,” She whisper-yells. Out the corner of her eyes she can see Junior and Scotty on their cell phones. Junior green eyes find hers, “Do you know where they are?”

Christina nods her head. “Giggles the baby store.” She tells him and listens as he relays the message to his dad, if she had to guess.

“We have to do something,” Amber says frantically. “Dad won’t get there in time.”

“You’re right,” Scotty agrees. “But what can we do. We're at school and Giggles is half way across town. It's not like we can just teleport across town."

“You genius!” Junior grins turning to face Christina. “We can’t teleport,” he gestures to the two wolves and himself, before pointing at Christina. “But you can.”

Christina eyes widen as she shakes her head. “What-No I can.!”  


“There's only three ways a fairy can travel flight, speed, and teleportation according to the bestiary." Junior says getting a nod from Christina to continue. “You’ve already done it once-“

Christina goes to open her mouth to tell him she hasn’t when Amber gasp and looking at her brother. “You’re right she did. When we did the spell to find out what you were!”

“She disappeared in light and reappear.” Scotty breaths in awe.

"Okay,” Christina says. “I see what you’re getting at, but that wasn't me—"

"—but it was," Junior says cutting her off as he steps forward and take her hands in his. "You've mastered every power you've been given in a matter of days.” He says sincerely as his green eyes shines with optimism. “I believe that you can do the same with this teleporting in seconds."

Christina eyes drifts away Junior’s gaze to look at her two anxiously awaiting pack mates. She could at least give it try.  Her pack was in trouble. "Okay,” she grins up at Junior. “I'll try."

She doesn’t miss the genuine smile that spreads across Junior’s face, before he grabs her hand "Let's go," he says leading them into an empty classroom farther down the hall.

**XXX**

When Stiles finally gets off her phone with her dad she starts making her way back in the store when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, Stiles sees an old elderly Asian woman standing in front of her. Stiles would guess she was around sixty years old.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss,” The woman says sweetly. “I'm lost I was looking Roosevelt Street to meet my sister, and I guess I took a wrong turn."

"It's okay" Stiles says giving the woman a smile. "You're about three streets away..." Stiles says as she begins to give directions.

The elderly woman nods as Stiles explain how to get to her destination before he eyes flicker inside of the store to Landon.

When Stiles finish giving directions, May grins widely. "Thank you."

"No problem" Stiles shakes her head. Stiles turns half way around when the Asian woman stopped her with another question.

"How far along are you?" May ask looking down at Stiles’ small baby bump belly.

"Four months." Stiles says her hand going to rub her belly.

"Well,” She grins. “Thank you again." The elderly lady says holding her hand out for Stiles to shake.

"Your welcome" Stiles said reaching out to shake her hand.

When Stiles hand makes contact with the woman’s hand Stiles eyes go wide when she sees the woman eye start glowing an eerie white and the visage of the elderly woman fades reveal a younger Asian woman.

Stiles immediately yanks her arm free realizing this was May. One of Nicholas witches according to Junior.   

"No it can't be" May says her eyes going back to their original eye color. Stiles could see the fear in those brown eyes of the woman.

"Did Nicholas send you?" Stiles sneers at the witch.

"That's not important Stiles," May hisses. "I’m not going to let you and your pack of wolves kill him.”

"What are you talking about—" Stiles was saying when May raises her other hand to silence her.

"I've seen it and I'm going to stop you and your pack of mutts before you even have that chance." May said as she conjures a small knife in her hand.

When Stiles seen the knife appeared she stumbles back, away from the witch. She couldn't die now, she’d just got her family back and minus the Nicholas problem she was happy.

"Your mate and kids well be join you soon enough" May says with a mischievous grin.

The witch raises the knife in the air when the window suddenly begins to rattle follow by familiar banshee scream.

**XXX**

**Inside of Giggle**

The second Lydia lays eyes on the tall, brown haired man a feeling of dread swirls inside of her stomach. “It’s him,” Lydia says once she pulls and pushes Allison farther down the aisle away from the man. “Run!” she urges her the huntress before she spins around and grabs Allison’s hand leading her pregnant best friend into the ladies bathroom.

As Lydia locks the door Allison backs away, her brown eyes scanning the bathroom for weapons or and escape. She finds their escape route first. It was the bathroom window that lead to the alley. When Lydia finally makes her way back over to her, Allison points to the window.

"I'll give you a boost and hold him off!" Allison tells the banshee, preparing to get down to give the banshee a boost.

Lydia halts the hunter, shaking her head. “Are you nuts? You’re pregnant Allison you can’t fight him.” Lydia drops down on one knee while intertwining her fingers together. "I'll give you the boost."

Allison opens her mouth to argue when a loud pounding comes from the other side of the door. “Allison! Come on.” Lydia nearly screams at her best friend. Frowning, Allison steps her into her friends awaiting hand. Just as Lydia boost Allison up high enough that she could grab on to the edge, pull herself up, and opens the window, but before she can get any part of her body out of the window, the bathroom doors is rip off its hinges and Landon steps into the bathroom.

Lydia helps Allison safely down before stepping in front of the hunter. Narrowing her eyes at the golem she hollers, “This is the ladies room prev!”

Landon snarls, stepping towards the two woman. Lydia immediately stands to her full five foot three figure before thrusting her hands out, palm directed at Landon and screams. Allison grins seeing Lydia’s powers knock their attack back into the wall.

Faster than Landon could react, Lydia rushes forward and lands a two kicks in Landon’s chest and a single punch to the golem’s face. The second Lydia’s small fist makes contact Landon’s face she yelps as pain shoots up her arm. His face felt like granted rock.

Landon sends the banshee a heated glare before his forest green eyes flash a muddy brown and a pulse wave sends Lydia flying back in a spin, away from him.

Allison gapes openly at the man power and the fact that it work on Lydia. Her mouth drops open even more when she sees Lydia’s suddenly stops spinning and her body comes to a complete halt, upright in midair.

Allison stares at her best friend. “Lydia,” she breathes in awe. “How are you able—”

Lydia eyes are just as wide as Allison’s eyes. “I don't know,” she shakes her head. Since when could she fly, are at least levitate six inches off the ground.

Allison suddenly screams out a _‘look out’_ when she sees Landon run towards them. Thinking fast, Lydia spins around and kicking out with a small banshee wail and sending the golem crashing into the bathroom mirror and sink.

Gravity returns and Lydia falls to the ground. The banshee groans as she sits up with the help of Allison. “We need to warn Stiles.” Allison tells Lydia now on her feet.

Lydia nods as she sees the golem making his striding towards them. “Cover your ears.” Lydia whispers to Allison. The huntress doesn’t have to be told twice, her hand flying up to her ears.

Lydia narrows her gaze at the man before taking a deep breath and before she releases one of the loudest scream she has ever done since her time in Eichen House.

The force of her scream was so strong that it shook the room, and knocks the golem back into the bathroom tile wall again. The mirrors, window, and light fixtures in the bathroom all shatter. The scream travels throughout the store making people cover their ears or run out of the store because of the high pitched wail. The windows rattles before they explode outwards and signaling every supernatural creature with keen hearing in Beacon Hills where she was.

 

Allison catches Lydia when she stumbles back, drained from the scream. She groans when she sees Landon getting to his feet.

 

It was like scream hadn't even fazed him.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes and groans. "He just won't stop!"

 

Landon’s eyes flashes brown again as he sends another invisible pulse wave towards the two women, when suddenly a Christina, Junior, Amber, and Scotty appears in a flash of white light.

 

Christina’s hands shoot out lightning fast, her palm directed at Landon and his power. Like with the demon, she sends his power back at him.

 

"Go, save your mom!" the blonde fairy orders the twins. “We have it covered in here.”

Junior and Amber nod before they both run out of the restroom dodging the people running out of the store and to their cars.

“Are you two okay?” Scotty ask his mom and godmother.

“Yeah, sweetie, were fine.” Allison says.

“Good,” Scotty says his eyes glowing an amber gold before he roars and rushes at the man that dare to hurt his family.

Landon sends another wave of power at the approaching werewolf. Scotty jumps, twisting his body in the air narrowly missing the invisible force while the three females duck and take cover.

The bathroom wall explodes revealing the alley, Allison and Lydia had tried to escape to earlier.

Scotty lands in crouch before he spins with his leg out and knocking the golem’s feet from under him on his back.

Faster than Landon could react, Scotty has him by the shirt and full shifted. With another growl Scotty tosses him against the bathroom sink.

Landon growls himself before he grips the sink and pulls it out of the wall. Water gushes from out of the wall where the sink was attached. With little effort Landon throws the sink at the werewolf.

Scotty rolls out of the way of the sink at the same time, Christina uses her power to send the sink crashing into the wall before she blasts the golem in the chest.

When they all see her power barely has left a scar they frown. “What the hell are you?” Allison whispers.

For the first time since the fight started, Landon grins. “Something your powers are less uses against.”

Outside thunder rumbles loudly.

Scowling, Christina thrust her right arm out at Landon, palm open and flat as a stream of fire shoots from the palm of her hand.

He hisses out in pain the moment the fire touches his skin. When the stream of fire finally stops and he looks down he sees blistering skin.

Her fire had hurt him, head snapping up he's sees it in her eyes that she could possibly kill him.

_‘Landon we need to go!’_ May’s voice echoes in his head.

Christina shoots another stream of fire but before it hits Landon, he disappears in grey dust-like particles.

The stream of fire hits the wall leaving scorch mark behind.

“We have to go check on Stiles,” Lydia tells them. Before she had screamed she felt Stiles in danger.

**XXX**

** Outside of Giggles **

Stiles uses the distraction of Lydia’s scream and the stampede of the customers running out of the store and to their cars to reach up and punches the witch in the face making the witch stumbles back. She makes it a safe distance just before the rattling windows explode. "Don't ever threaten me or anyone I love again." Stiles glares at the witch.

"Nicholas said you were a strong willed woman!" May grumbles, looking at Stiles with  
disgust as she wipes the blood from her nose.

"You have no idea." Stiles says as a mischievous grin spreads across her face. "How about I give you a taste."

Similar to May’s white eerie eyes, Stiles eyes glow a brighter.

May feels the air around her become electrified with energy. All light fixtures around them began to explode around them as the  
blue sky suddenly becomes dark and thunder rumbles while the wind begins to blow harder.

May gapes in shock. “H-how are you—”

"—this is going to hurt,” Stiles grins while thrusting her hands out in front of her and a pulse of blue wave of energy shoots from her hands, sending the witch flying across the  
parking lot and landing harshly on the ground.

"Mom!" Stiles whirls around at the sound of her twins. The sky returns back to its normal  
state.

Stiles eyes widen. "How did you two get here?" Stiles asks knowing full well they are supposed to be in school.

"Christina teleported us here to save you, Lydia, and Allison." Amber answers while  
check over her mom.

"Are you hurt?!" Junior ask doing the same as his sister.

"No.” Stiles shakes her head. “I'm fine, I can't say anything about the other woman." Stiles says with a little humor. When all three look over at where the witch had landed they see she gone.

"Oh, thank God, Stiles you're okay." Lydia sighs in relief as she comes running out of the alley with Allison, Christina, and Scotty.

Stiles hugs her friend. "Thanks to you.” She says pulling back from the hug and peering up at the banshee. “If you hadn't screamed I would have been a goner."

The twins and Scotty’s head turn towards the street when they hear the familiar sound of a roaring engine. “Dad’s coming,” Amber announces.

They only have to wait a few more seconds before Derek pulls in the parking lot and jumping out of his Camaro. Car still running, Derek rushes over to his pack members.

“Are you okay?” He asking pulling Stiles into a hug.

Stiles smiles in Derek’s neck. “I'm fine Derek.” She says pulling back and reaching up, grasping his face in her hand. “We all are.”

Derek eyes finally sweep over the other pack members. When he sees the four teenagers his brows furrow in confusion. “Aren't you supposed to be at School?”

“Yeah,” Christina answers. “We should probably be getting back.”

The three werewolves nod before they link hands and disappear in a flash of white light.

“We should be—” Lydia was saying Scott and Jackson pull up in their cars and hops out of their cars.

Husbands and wives hug. “What are you doing here?” Lydia cocks a brow at her husband.

“I heard you scream.”

**XXX**

The moment Landon teleports in Nicholas’ hotel room with an injured May the demon wolf rushes to her side.

“What happen?” He ask directing his question to the golem.

“S-Stiles.” May rasps. “She's not as powerless as we thought. She has power.”

Nicholas eyes go wide. “Really,” he says intrigue. “What exactly did she do?” He ask gently, placing his hand on the witch’s wrist and siphoning her pain away.

May sighs. “She sent me flying across the parking lot when she blasted me with some mystical energy blast.”

Nicholas frowns. “Well, we definitely have to get her now before she gets any more powerful.”

“No!” May shakes her head. “I had a vision—” The sense of fear rolls off of May as she stares up in Nicholas’ hazel eyes. “If you don't leave her alone you will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lydia's powers are growing too, now.
> 
> You got a little taste of what Stiles spark can do now.
> 
> Christina powers are continuing to get stronger.
> 
> Next Chapter the whole pack will get stronger and you will find out what May's vision was.


	30. Wolf Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 30: Wolf Form**

Malcolm and Lindsay were finally back in Beacon Hills.

The short trip between the two siblings had strength their bond as family. Of course it wasn't easy with Malcolm’s guilt of leaving his sister to be raised and brainwashed by Nicholas and his witches. Lindsay had cried in her brother arms as she told him about the things she had witness while under Nicholas care. Her guilt only increased after they traveled via spell to their childhood home and she realized how she had turned her back on her family name.

Taylor witches had been known to be one of the most influential and powerful families of good witches in the south. Scratch that—they are the most influential and powerful good witches from the south now that the witch region of the south had been killed almost ten years ago by a vampire while visiting her granddaughter and no one has dared to take her place or unify the southern witches in all these years.

Lindsay made herself a promise that she would make sure her family’s name will once again bring hope and positive influence to the witch community.

But first she would have to prove herself to the Hale pack.

“It's going to be okay.” Malcolm’s soothing voice breaks through her thoughts.

Lindsay glances out the corner of her eyes at her big brother. “Yeah,” she sighs. “They'll just forget I help Nicholas try to kill them.”

Now frowning, Malcolm reaches over and grips his sister’s hand. Flashes of the pack rejection flashes in his mind.

Lindsay pulls her hand free of her brother. “I wish you didn't do that!” She could never hide anything from him when she was younger with his telepathic power.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to do that.” Malcolm apologizes quickly. “But you shouldn't worry about that happening.”

Lindsay’s head turns to face her brother, her left eyebrow cocked. “Why?”

“Because they aren't like that.” Malcolm says simply. “I mean sure it won't be easy and there's going to be some doubt, but that normal.”

“I know that,” she huff in annoyance. “I'm not expecting them to accept me with open arms.”

“But they will eventually. You've seen it.” Malcolm says. She had told him about the future about her being married and having a son name Brain and her daughter Lily named after their mom. She even told him about meeting his daughter Jessica. Malcolm eyebrows had shot up with clear disbelief on his face, it was only when she describe his future daughter slightly exotic features and kind brown eyes and the fact that she was a witch did the blonde witch cave mumbling something about _Danny has kind brown eyes._

She knows he right and if she has to put up with the pack uneasiness when around her for the time being she'll do because she wants that future Patrick showed her.

Pulling up at the Hale Manor, Malcolm and Lindsay see that everyone from the pack--including John, Melissa, Chris Argent, and Jordan Parrish--cars are all park in the yard.

This was why they were back so soon. Amber had called him while at school and told him about the attack on Stiles, Lydia, and Allison earlier a few hours ago by Nicholas’ witch May and some mysterious guy. Immediately he and Lindsay teleported back to Lindsay’s California house and hopped in his car and did 80mph all the way back to Beacon Hills.

Turning off his car, Malcolm cast his sister another glance. “Your ready.”

Lindsay meets her brother hopeful gaze. “Yeah,” she nods her head. She unbuckles her seatbelt and pushes the passenger door open and stepping out.

The siblings quickly make their way pass the cars, up the steps, and into the manor. Following the voices of the pack the two witches soon enters the packed living room.

Stiles and Allison are seating on the couch--Derek and Scott right by their side holding their mates hand. Lydia and Erica are sitting on the edge of the love seat, while Jackson stands next to the love seat closer to Lydia and Boyd still in his Beacon Hills Deputy uniform is next to Erica. On the other couch, Malcolm sees The Sheriff--John Stilinski  on the far left side of the couch in normal everyday close--it was his day off--running a hand through his short blond hair and glancing at Stiles with worried eyes every few seconds. Next to him was Melissa McCall who was giving everyone along with Monica the news that Stiles and Allison’s babies were great. The man sitting on the far right of the couch, Malcolm had only seen pictures from Stiles--tall with an athletic and muscular build, handsome, with short, light grayish-brown hair, and blue/grey eyes--and he’d heard the story about Chris Argent--the hunter who protects humans and supernatural creatures who can't protect themselves.

On the floor of the living room sat all the kids of the pack. Lucas mumbling about _how they should've brought him with them to save their moms._ Danny is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while standing between Peter and Isaac. Next to Isaac is the town own residence Hellhound and Boyd’s partner, Jordan Parrish in his Beacon Hills Deputy uniform.

Danny sees them first before anyone else does. “Hey, you're back.” Danny announces before making his way towards his boyfriend.

Malcolm welcomes the chaste kiss, smiling at his boyfriend. “Yeah,” Malcolm says aware at how quiet it suddenly got. “Amber called me and told me what happen.”

“Amber!” Stiles groans. “I told you don't bother them while they were catching up.” Stiles glances over at the two siblings and smiles. “Malcolm, Lindsay it's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you too, Stiles.” Malcolm says while Lindsay mutters a quick, “you too.”

“Maybe she knows what that man was we fought.”

Everyone gaze snaps to the redhead witch at Scotty’s suggestion. Clearing her throat, and pushing down her nerves she was positive the wolves could sense she nods her head at the curly haired werewolf. “Ummm...sure...I can try.”

“Well, he's tall, short brown hair, tan skin—”

“—and forest green eyes, stronger than a human, and can project concessive blast from his mouth.” She says cutting off Christina.

“Yeah,” Lydia perks up at the thought of finally getting answers. “You know him.”

Lindsay nods. “His name is Landon.” She answers tucking her hair behind her ear. “He's a golem. An earth golem to be exact. He's practically invincible-”

”—but Christina was able to burn him with her fire power.”

“He's right.” Christina gesture with her head to Scotty. “My light didn't faze him but the moment I used my fire he got burned.”

Lindsay nods. “It's because fire is one of the four elements. Fire will hurt him, but it won't kill him the only element that can kill an earth golem is Air.”

Allison catches Monica’s gaze. “That sound like a job for you Mon.”

“He won't stand a chance,” she says with a smug grin.

“Don't underestimate him,” Lindsay tells Monica. “He's the only golem May has kept around this long and that's because earth is all around him and he uses that to his advantage.”

“Who's this May woman I keep hearing about?” Chris ask from his spot on the couch.

“She a real Bitc--” John’s hand flies out in a flash, whacking his grandson in the back of the head as he mutter _language, Junior_. Junior peers over his shoulder rubbing the back of his head as he catches his grandfather’s gaze and mumbles a _sorry_.

The pack snickers at Junior before Stiles and Lindsay fill in the hunter about May. “I know it!” Junior whoops triumph when Lindsay reveals Nicholas and May are lovers. It when Stiles is telling them how May's eyes went all white did Lindsay explain that the witch was having premonition of the future and how the other two witch Kourtney who main power was _hypnosis_ were she able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to her commands. When asked about Crystal, Lindsay frowns and admits she’s never seen what Crystal main power was.

“So, do you know what she saw?” Derek ask his mate bring the focus back to May.

Frowning, Stiles shakes her head. “No clue, but whatever she saw she was scared.”

“Really,” Lindsay says with raised eyebrow. When Stiles nods she's whistles lowly, “it must have been one heck of a vision. If only I could see what she saw.”

The closest power she had to premonition was her _Memory reading-_ which she used when she first meet Marco in the airport.

Amber and Junior eyes instantly lock with one another. _‘Do you think we should call Kayla?’_ Amber ask telepathically.

_‘It's our only option.’_ Junior replies back.

Just as the twins were about to tell the back they were going to call one of their best friend in Seattle to come help, Monica steps forward. “It's a good thing I can see what she saw.”

Stiles eyes widen. “You can see the future?”

“Yes. I knew you and Allison were having girls before you told the pack.”

“You did?” The twins ask at the same time making Lucas scowl at the twins and mumbles about _how he hates when they talk in unison._

The only powers Stiles and the twins had seen the witch display was the control over air and she could teleport.  Malcolm of course already know along with the other pack members, but had seen no reason to bring it up.

“Yes,” Monica chuckles at the twins before holding her hands out towards Stiles, and her palms flat facing upward. “It's up to you.”

Stiles is silent for a minute before she lets out a deep breath. “Okay,” Stiles says sitting forward and placing her hands in Monica’s hand. “Let's do this.”

Almost immediately, Monica feels the familiar tingling sensation wash over her body before her eyes shut close.

**XXX**

_The full moon shines brightly in the dark sky above. The rain pours down heavily on five bloody wolves with their own individual colored fur surrounds a beaten Nicholas._

_Around the circling, growling wolves are scattered limbs and blood surrounding them getting swept away in the rain._

_A black wolf with red glowing eyes stalks closers to bleeding Nicholas._

_"You won't find her in time." Nicholas pants as he presses down on the giant bleeding wound on his side._

_In the distance a wail pierces the night sky._

_The black wolf bares its teeth before it lunges at Nicholas, knocking him over on his back. Now hovering over Nicholas, the black wolf waste no time before digging his teeth in Nicholas’ throat and rips it out._

_The wolf watches as the glow of red eyes fade back to the hazel color and Nicholas struggles to catch his last few breaths before he dies_

_The black wolf steps away from the dead body and looks to his right where a brown haired wolf with glowing amber eyes wolf and a gray haired wolf with icy blue glowing eyes stand._

_'Scott and Jackson go check on the pack!' The black wolf says telepathically the voice belonging to Derek._

_The two wolves bow their heads in understanding before turning towards the trees and taking off with blurred speed._

_Derek the turns his attention to the other three wolves. 'Isaac, Peter, and Boyd with me. We have to find Stiles now!_

_All the wolves nods at their Alpha before they follow his lead._

**XXX**

Monica’s eyes fly open and she gasp loudly, her hands pulling away from Stiles.

“What did you see?” Isaac ask softly.

Monica blinks before glance at Derek sitting next to Stiles. “I saw you kill Nicholas.”

“You did?” Derek ask at the same time Stiles ask, “How?”

Nodding her head Monica tells every one of her vision. Derek growls when Monica reveals that Nicholas had taken Stiles. Just about everyone eyes but Peter and Chris’ eyes go wide with surprise. It's only when Scott mutters about _I thought only alpha’s could only shift fully into a wolf_ did both men decide to speak up.

“There's a legend I’ve heard once,” Peter says admits at the same time Chris says, “There once lived an entire pack in Virginia that could all fully shift.”

“How's that possibly?” Parrish ask.

Everyone gazes continue to flicker back and forth between the werewolf and hunter until Chris nods to Peter explain.

Pushing himself off the wall, Peter walks throughout the living room as he begins to tell the story he was told as a child. “The legends tells of an Alpha of a small pack that was in a territorial war with a new and bigger pack. It was said that his mate was a powerful witch and she and some of her coven created a spell to draw power from the moon and the four elements Water, Fire, Earth and air to allow her mate to share his ability to transform into a full wolf with the wolves in his pack, but to do that the Alpha’s blood had to be spelled and the wolves in the pack each had to drink his blood. So they could become transformed into a wolf. After drinking the Alpha blood it was revealed that, not only could they become wolves they could communicate telepathically with each other and their senses were heightened, speed and strength doubled giving them the upper hand to win over the other pack."

“Who told you this story exactly?” Stiles narrows her eyes at Peter in skepticism.

“My grandfather,” Derek mutters. “He used to tell Laura, Cora, and I that story.” Derek shakes his head before looking up at his uncle. “I thought it was just a story.”

“Some were stories, others not so much.” Peter tells him.

“Ummm,” Chris hums. “I think you're forgetting about the rest of the story Peter.”

The werewolf in question, raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the hunter, “What's the rest of the story, Argent?”

Chris narrows his eyes at the wolf before glancing at the awaiting pack. “The spell didn't only strength and gifted the wolves in the pack, but also the witches, humans, and the few other supernatural creatures in the pack abilities doubled.”

“Humans,” Allison says. “How were they gifted?” Being one of the humans in the pack she wanted to know how the spell would affect her and the baby.

“They were gifted with some of the abilities of the wolves in their pack. Longevity, enhance strength and speed.” Chris tells his daughter.

Out the corner of his eyes he sees Lydia open her mouth, “Yes, Lydia your power will be amplified too,” he says before glancing up at the Hellhound. “Both of your powers will be.”

The room falls silent for a few moments as the pack let the new information all sink in. It only when Lucas and Jackson break the silence by asking _are we going to do this_ does the pack fall in discussion about how to perform the spell.

So after a half an hour the pack comes to decisions to get Monica, Lindsay, and Malcolm to perform the spell.

“Don't they have to draw power from the full moon?” Christina ask.

“I don't think so,” Monica shakes her head. “In my vision Derek kills Nicholas on a full moon.”

“We don't need the full moon.” Peter admits. “Not when we have a power source that's connected to telluric currents drawing supernatural entities here.”

All the adults, but the Taylor siblings go still. Stiles shoots a look at Peter that's says _are you freaking crazy._ Peter only shrugs, “The Nemeton has enough power for them to draw from.”

Stiles opens her mouth to argue when Malcolm suddenly speaks. “I’ll do it,” he says firmly. “Nicholas coming for you Stiles-” he shakes his head. “-no way in hell I’m going to let that happen without fighting.”

“Count me in,” Monica agrees. “You're a sweetheart, Stiles and a great friend and you make Derek and everyone in this pack better--”

“--I can't ask you guys to do this.” And damn these pregnancy hormones, she could feel the tears gather in her eyes.

Malcolm and Monica glance over at Lindsay with raised brows. The redhead shrugs, “He killed my family.”

Stiles huffs in annoyance. “Fine,” she says as she wipes away the few tears off her face. “Let's do this before I change my mind.”

**XXX**

"How is that possible" Kourtney ask disbelieving. May had just finish telling Nicholas, Crystal, Kourtney, and Marco of her vision of how Derek kills Nicholas. "Nicholas is stronger than any werewolf I've ever met and he can't transform into a wolf." A low growl from the demon wolf is directed at the blue eyed witch. "No offense," she says.

"Well I guess he's not that strong." Marco mumbles with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What did you say?" Nicholas snarls before flashing in front if the blonde werewolf eyes glowing red and black.

Marco meets the demon-wolf gaze with his own glowing blue eyes. "This is all your fault. If you'd went and got Lucille out from under that packs nose she wouldn't be helping them now.” Marco pokes Nicholas in the chest as he continues his rant. “You left her to be captured and now you're reaping what you sow."

Marco had been looking for Lucille since the night she went missing. He’d tracked her scent to the Hale property, but knew he couldn't rescue her without the pack catching him.

Nicholas wouldn't allow anyone to assist him from rescuing her. Now scowling at Nicholas, Marco remembers Nicholas vague warning ' _It's too late to save her now that Malcolm has her.'_

He still didn't know what that was supposed to mean.

"Calm down boys," Kourtney says in a soothing voice, stepping between both werewolves and placing her hands on both of their shoulders. A soft pink glow emanates from her hand before it seeps in their skin and immediately both men calms and steps away from each other.

Nicholas turns to face the witch. "I told you to never use your power on me."

"I was just stopping you from killing one of your best wolves." Kourtney said. "Now if you both shut up I have a plan to where you won't be dead for long."

"I can't hear this I have more important things to do." Marco said before leaving the hotel room.

**XXX**

**"** I can't believe we're doing this?" Stiles mutters as she standing in middle of the woods gather around the nemeton with the pack.

"If May had the same vision she's told Nicholas and the other two witches and they're probably coming up with a plan to stop us or someway to save Nicholas." Lindsay tells her.

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles turns to Derek. "Maybe there's another way--"

“Shh,” Derek says as he cradles Stiles’ face in the palms of his hands. "It's okay. Everything's going to work out and after Nicholas and his pack is gone I'm going to take and the twins away for a few days to bond."

"Promise.”

"Promise," Derek says before leaning forward and kissing Stiles.

"Okay you two it's time" Monica calls out to the other two witches.

Ending the kiss, Stiles steps back and makes her way over next to Lydia, Christina, Patrick, Allison, her dad, Chris, Jordan, Peter, and the twins.

While the other werewolves were all standing around the nemeton forming a circle as the three witches stood in front of nemeton.

"After we say the first couple of lines Monica will need Derek to cut himself so that she can fill the chalice with enough blood so that everyone could have a drink.” He explains while Lucas grimace before mumbles _that’s freaking disgusting why don't Peter and the twins have to do this._

“Because we share his blood already.” Junior whispers low enough that Lucas can hear him and not talk over Malcolm.

“--Then we finish the spell and everyone should be able to shift into a wolf." Malcolm finishes and closes the spell book.

"Okay let's do this," Derek says. The werewolves all nod ready to get this over with also.

Malcolm takes both Monica and Lindsay's hand in his before both female witches hold hands, creating another circle around the Nemeton. Their eyes drift close before they begin to recite the spell from Malcolm's grimoire.

_We call forth the magic of the elements and draw power from the nemeton._

_So we can cast the spell that needs to be done._

The air around the pack becomes electrifying as the breeze of the wind gets stronger and there's a shimmer of energy forming around the witches as they chant.

Monica's eyes pop open and catches Derek's gaze, nodding at him, Derek steps forward, holding up the chalice in his left hand while he clenches his right hand into a fist, and holds it above the cup. Willing his claws to extend into his closed fist the pack watch as blood flows from his hand and into the chalice. The raven haired witch nods once the cup is halfway filled with Derek’s blood.

After Derek's palm has healed the Alpha places the chalice on the Nemeton and steps back so the witches can finish the spell.

_With the blood of this wolf we tie the binds as we see fit_

_To give our pack to power to fully shift_

The wind blows harder and the clouds become darker before thunder starts to rumbles from above. The rings of nemeton starts to glow a faint orange while the blood in the chalice starts to boil.

_Enhance our powers and gift the pack humans too_

_So we are a stronger pack then our enemies first knew._

As the last words left their lips small white, yellow, and blue orbs of appear out of thin air and hover in a circle motion before sinking into the chalice fill with blood. The witches releases each other and the wind slows and the sky becomes clear like before.

Picking up the chalice Malcolm walks over to Scott and hands him the cup. "Just take a sip," he instructs Derek's first.

Scott takes the cup reluctantly. “I thought we were werewolves not vampires," Scott says only half joking as he brings the chalice to his lips. "Here goes nothing," Scott says before sipping some of his Alpha’s blood.

When Scott pulls the cup back he finds the pack looking at him with a mixture of emotions. Handing the chalice over to Jackson, Scotty mumbles _it not bad, it's actually sweet._

The wolves all took a sip of the blood and passed it on much to their disagreement and utter disgust.

"How do we know if it worked" Stiles ask once all the wolves had down her boyfriend’s blood.

"Only one way to find out," Derek says slipping out of his leather jacket. The pack all watch and wait anxiously as Derek eyes immediately glows red before the dark hairs on his arms, face, hair spout out much thicker than usual and the alpha falls to the ground on his hands and knees. There's a few gasp from the pack while the rest just gape wide eyed when the see Derek's face and body actually morph into an actual wolf with black fur.

It's only when the red glow in Derek's eyes fade and he's staring at them with green eyes do the wolves in the pack all start to transform.

Scott was just like Monica saw him in her vision, a brown furred wolf with glowing amber eyes. Scotty looked almost like his dad except his fur was reddish brown and was smaller than his Scott's wolf form. Alisha was one of the smallest wolf out there with her golden brown fur and glowing amber eyes.

Jackson was a grey wolf with glowing icy blue eyes. While Lucas was a shade or two darker than his dad’s wolf fur and glowing amber eyes.

Isaac’s wolf form was a tan furred wolf with glowing amber eyes. Peter wolf was a dark brown different than what his alpha wolf form looked like all those years ago. Danny was an auburn furred wolf with amber eyes.

Boyd wolf fur was black with a stripe grey fur on his underbelly with the glowing amber eyes he was the second biggest wolf out there after Derek. Erica wolf fur was a reddish orange color she almost looked like a fox with glowing amber eyes. Their son James wolf was a mixture of both his parents with black fur on the top and a stripe of reddish orange on his underbelly.

Amber and Junior were the last two to shift into their wolf forms. Junior was an all-white wolf with electric blue eyes. While Amber fur was a bright cream color with the same electric blue eyes.

Derek in his wolf form trotted over to Stiles and the twins as the other humans, harbingers, the fairy, and witches go mingle with the other wolves. He barks something out at the twins before they turn and what Stiles could only make out as a smile before the run off leaving Stiles alone with Derek.

“You know,” Stiles grins as she ran her hand through Derek’s soft coat of fur. “I've always wanted a dog when I was younger.”

A small whimper comes from Derek before he reluctantly pulls away from Stiles touch. “Too soon,” Stiles laughs.

Derek actually nods at her. “Well the spell work.” She sighs. “That's good.”

“It's great actually,” Monica says suddenly next to Stiles. “Now from this day when Derek gives someone the bite they will automatically have the ability to fully shift.”

“That is great,” Stiles agrees. “What about the rest of us. Like did your powers amplify?”

Monica grins mischievously at Stiles. “I don't know. You tell me.”

Before Stiles can reply to that she sees Monica's hands open at her sides, her palms facing the sky. Stiles and everyone in the pack goes wide-eyed when a not so subtle wind starts to blow through the woods causing everyone's hair to fly about. The leaves and stick on the ground start to rattle before raising and flying around the pack in a mini tornado as the sky once again becomes dark.

“I don't think you just control the wind anymore.” Stiles grins once Monica calms the wind and clear the sky.

“Yeah,” the witch chuckles. “Me either. We can definitely take Nicholas and his pack now.”

The non wolves stay for another thirty minutes in the woods watching the wolves play around before Stiles feet start to hurt. She quickly announces this to the pack before the pack all agree to head back to the manor.

“Let's see who gets home first,” Stiles challenges the wolves. Plus she wanted to see how fast they were.

There's nods from the wolves before they lead the rest of the pack to their cars. It's only when they pull off and out of the woods do the wolves speed off in a blur towards the manor.

Ten minutes later the non-werewolf members are pulling up to the Manor when they see Derek shirtless walking out on the porch with a smirk on his face.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Stiles wonder.

Derek shrugs. "About four minutes, he answers before slipping on the grey shirt hanging over his shirt. “And maybe we should keep an extra pair of clothes in the cars because when we shift back we were naked." The alpha tells her.

“Damn,” Stiles grins mischievously. “I miss all the good parts.”

"Gross," Amber mutters from the porch and catching the last of her parents conversation.

Stiles and Derek smile at one another before Derek leans forward and whispers in Stiles ear, “I'll show you what you missed later tonight.”

Stiles cheeks burn as she pulls back and looks at Derek. “I'm going to hold you to that mister.”

“Christina I'm staying with you tonight.” The alpha and spark hear their daughter say.

**XXX**

Drew was closing up Amour for the night. The other employees had already left about an hour ago leaving Drew to do some last minute management things.

As Drew was makes his way to his car in the empty parking the hair on the back of his neck starts to rise and sending a cold chill down his spine. Using his peripheral vision he seen nothing out of the ordinary. When he turns around to see if he was being followed he was relieved to see no one.

Turning back to the direction of his car was another story because before him now we're two women he’s never seen before.

"Don't be scared," the beautiful olive skinned woman with blue eyes tells him as she placed a hand on his shoulders.

For some reason when the woman told him not to be scared the fear he felt was instantly forgotten.

"I'm Kourtney," The witch says pointing at herself. "This is my friend Crystal she needs to perform a little trick on you, and you will let her." Kourtney demands after pointing to the equally beautiful caramel skinned woman.

Once again Drew feels this unnatural feeling to obey what the woman had tells him.  "Anything you want." Drew hears himself say.

Drew watches as Crystal steps in front of him and laid her palm on his chest. His eyes go wide the moment Crystal’s palm is pressed against his chest a  faint white light emanate from her palm and seeps into his chest. She mutters something he can't quite hear and the light fades. "The first part is done we just have to wait till Nicholas needs us." Crystal says backing away from Drew.

"Now forget this ever happen, until I need you again." Kourtney demands.

In a blink of an eye, Drew is standing in parking lot alone. Shaking his head the man reaches his car before pulling out the parking lot and heading home to Diana.

Just as Kourtney had demanded the human didn't recall their brief meeting.

 


	31. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 31: The Abduction**

They were coming. 

It was just a matter of days before the full moon and the pack was ready.

With the spell working the entire pack was stronger, faster, and sharper than before. Cora had called the next day from her honeymoon in Hawaii freaking out talking about how she and Michael had been walking along a trail when a rogue werewolf attacked them and she shifted into a wolf.

According to Cora, the werewolf came out of the trees and shoved her back a few feet before going for Michael. Lucky for Michael he’d been on the wrestling team in high school and was able to flip and pin the wolf to the ground. Cora made it to her feet just in time for her to see the werewolf slash, Michael across the chest. Instantly her vision becomes red and she feels herself shift. Cora was on the werewolf in seconds, her teeth sinking into his side and tossing him off her husband.

Before the werewolf could even stand to his feet she was there in a blur with a light brown paw slashing across his throat. Once calm she shifted back completely naked before rushing over to Michael in a panic.

Her panic is short lived and replaced with surprise when she finally makes it to her husband to see Michael’s wounds were slowly closing back up by themselves.

With her turning into a full wolf and her husband being able to miraculous self-heal the two newlyweds made it back to their resort suite, but not without getting some judgmental stares from the other guest as they enter--Cora wearing only Michael’s ripped shirt as clothing leaving him to walk in shirtless.

Derek was able to calm his sister down once he told her about the spell they had cast on the entire pack and the reason behind it.

“Do you need us to come home?” Had been Cora reply only for Derek decline his sister offer and reminds her that they would be back in a few days and according to May's and Monica’s vision Nicholas will be dead by the time they got back.

All they had to do was wait till Nicholas made his move which they knew Stiles would be taking.

**XXX**

 The day finally comes the day before the full moon. 

Stiles is at Amour just about to clock for her break when Drew comes out of his office.

“Stiles,” Drew calls her. “Before you clock out I was wondering if you'll do me a favor.” He says flashing Stiles a charming smile.

“Ummm...sure.” She agrees. “What is it?”

Relief crosses Drew’s face. “I need you to go to the docks and pick up our three cases of alcohol from Max. We need it for the bar tonight.”

Max Jenkins was one Amour’s distributors. He provided the restaurant with their alcohol and fresh fish. Stiles likes him the few times she had met him he seem like a great guy.

Stiles brows furrow in confusion. “Are you sure? I checked the order myself this morning and everything was accounted for.” In fact she had doubled check.

“I'm sure,” Drew says sliding his hands in his pocket. “I've called Max he said he'll be waiting for you.”

Something wasn't right, Stiles could feel it but she didn't know what it was. “Oh okay,” Stiles says.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Drew grins. “You're a lifesaver.”

Stiles watches as her boss disappears back into his office before she makes her way to the back of the restaurant. Grabbing her purse and slinging it on her shoulder, Stiles heads out to the restaurant with her keys in hand.

Before she starts her car, she takes her phone out of her purse and shoots out a quick text to Derek.

_Sour wolf: Heading to the docks to pick up something up for work._

Tossing her phone in the passenger seat, Stiles starts her jeep before pulling out of the parking lot and heads towards the docks.

Drew looks up from the security cameras display on his desk after he sees Stiles pull out of the parking lot. His grey eyes immediately landing on the witch Kourtney.

Drew had been working in his office when she had appeared in a puff of smoke. He had been to stun to react right away before the witch had placed her hand on him and instructed him to calm down and get Stiles to the docks in anyway necessary.

“She's gone.” Drew tells the witch.

Kourtney grins immediately at his words before she strolls around his desk and placing her hand on his shoulder. “Good,” she says softly. “Now go back to work and forget about our conversation.”

With those last words she takes out a small vial and throws it to the ground. Smoke surrounds her and when it clears, Drew is left alone in his office none the wiser.

No idea they he had sent Stiles to her possibly abduction.

**XXX**

** Cyprus Research & Technology **

“Lydia, are you okay?” A soft voice ask.

Lydia gazes snaps up to her female coworker Tiffany, her dark haired pulled back in a high ponytail revealing her delicate and feminine features. Tiffany was dressed in her usual black pants and white blouse under her white lab coat.

“I'm fine,” Lydia lies without a second thought. It's not like she could tell her what was really happening. “Just a headache.”

What she was feeling right now?

The feeling has been building up since the day of the spell but today, right at this moment the feeling was stronger than ever.

Someone was going to die. The whispers in her head were only confirmation. Lydia zones out Tiffany’s concern voice as she closes her eyes and focus on the voices.

The banshee pushes through the whispers of the multiple impending death that we're going to happen soon until she hears a familiar voice.

_‘Did Nicholas put you up to this?’ There was a loud whooshing sound that follows after Stiles’ words._

_“Yeah.” Lydia hears a man voice. “But hurting the human was ours. It was entertaining.”_

Lydia eyes snap open and she jumps to her feet. She pays little attention to Tiffany eyed wide expression as she turns abruptly and runs into someone.

Gently hands grip both of her arms, keep her on her feet. “Lydia, what's wrong?” Relief fills Lydia at Danny's voice.

Looking up at her children godfather and pack member with tears in her eyes, Lydia tells him. “Stiles,” She whispers so Tiffany won't hear her. “We have to find Stiles.”

Immediately Danny has his phone out and pulling her down the hallway towards the exit. Once they get outside the two adults runs to Danny's red Maserati.

Once inside his car and pulling out the parking lot, Danny dials the number he had pulled up the moment he heard Lydia warning. The phone rings twice before their alpha picks up. “Derek do you know where Stiles is right now?” The werewolf ask, his tone urgent.

Lydia watches out the corner of her eyes to see Danny nod before he looks over at her. “She's at the docks.” He tells her.

_‘That explained the whooshing sound I'm hearing.’_ Lydia concluded.

“Well, we need to hurry up and get there.” The banshee tells him. She could hear the sound of glass shattering in her head.

“Derek get to the docks! Stiles is in trouble.” Danny says ending the call and presses down on the gas and swerves through the light traffic. They work ten minutes out of Beacon Hills and five minutes away from the docks.

Just because they knew Stiles would be taken didn't mean they had to let it happen.

Pulling out her phone, Lydia quick dials Stiles number.

**XXX**

** Beacon Hills Docks **

“There you go, Stiles." Max says as some of his brown locks falling into his face. He had just put the last case of alcohol in the back of her jeep.

  
"Thanks Max." Stiles says giving the importer a smile. It was a quiet day on the docks there was hardly anyone down here. The only sound she could hear was the waves of the water from the ocean. "Enjoy the rest of your day."  
  
"You too, Stiles." Max says before walking away and back to his place of building on the docks. 

Stiles watches as Max enters his place before she starts her jeep. As she goes to put the Jeep in drive she her phone starts blaring _Rachel Platten - Fight Song._

Picking up her phone from the passenger seat, she answers the phone. “Hey, Lydia—”

“—Stiles! They're coming for you!” Banshee shrieks.

Not a second passes after Lydia's warning does Stiles hear a scream comes from Max’s place.

Stiles head whips around towards Max place just in time to see the importer come flying through his glass down and landing on the ground with a _thump._

Stiles eyes go wide. “Oh my god.” Stiles mutters as she drops her phone and stumbles out of running jeep and over to Max.

Dropping to her knees, Stiles flips Max over and gasp when she sees his grey shirt and chest burned. The only good Stiles can see his chest moving up and down. He was just unconscious.

The chiming of bell above Max’s place alerts Stiles. Looking up from Max, she sees two adults dressed in all black--one tall and muscular guy with short dark brown hair and sea green eyes. The other adult was a short but slim female with blonde hair with brown streaks and dark brown eyes.

Standing up, Stiles steps over Max unconscious body and narrows her eyes at the two individuals. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles scowls at the two approaching smirking adults.

“Nothing.” The female says shakes her head as her eyes become pitch black. “We just wanted to get your attention.”

Well they definitely did, Stiles thought as she squares her shoulder, ready to defend herself and her baby. “Did Nicholas put you up to this?” Stiles asked as she discreetly channels her spark magic.

The guy eyes turn black. “Yeah, but hurting the human was our idea.” He says with a sardonic smile on his face. “It was entertaining.”

Stiles looks back behind her at the burned flesh on Max’s chest before she looks back at the two demons. “Video games are entertaining.” Stiles sasses. “Not cooking people alive.”

“But it is when you see their pain.” The female demon says as she raises her right hand up, palm facing upward before a fireball the size of a baseball materialize in the demon’s palm. “Now, Nicholas warned us you might be dangerous,” she says tilting her head sideways as she sizes Stiles up and smile. “I have to be honest. I don't see it.”

The female demon goes to throw her fireball at Stiles, but the mother-to-be is faster and thrust her hands out towards the female demon and sends her crashing back into one of Max's glass windows with her mystical blue energy blast.

The male demon eyes go wide as he gawks at Stiles. “Didn't you ever hear the saying don't judge a book by its cover?” Stiles smirks at the demon.

At Stiles’ words, the demon snaps out of his shock and takes a step towards Stiles before he freezes mid-step.

Stiles eyes are now glowing white and the shards of glass from when the throw Max out of his glass door starts to rattle on the dock.

“W-what are you?” The demon gulps in fear as he watches the shards of glass starts to float upward in midair in a circular around him. All the sharpest point are pointing directly at him.

“A simple human,” Stiles says with her own sardonic smile. “I hope you enjoy hell.”

With a motion of Stiles’ hands the shards of glass fly at the demon, embedding themselves all over his face, neck, and chest.

Stiles watches as the demon falls to his knees, his face frozen in pain before he crashes to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

He was dead.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “It's over.” She mutters.

“Not exactly.”

Stiles spins around only to come face to face with a slim woman with blue eyes, olive skin and curly brown hair.

It was Kourtney.

Before Stiles could react, Kourtney reached out and grips Stiles wrist. “Be still and calm down.”

Stiles frowns as she feels herself instantly still and her body calms under the woman’s touch.

Stiles watches on helplessly as Kourtney pulls out a potion vial. Both brunettes’ eyes lock when Kourtney demands Stiles to _drift off to sleep._ Stiles feels herself becoming tired and the last thing she sees before her eyes drift close is Kourtney smashing the vial to the ground as a cloud of smoke surrounds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicholas has Stiles now.
> 
> How do you guys think the pack is going to react to this?
> 
> How will they save Stiles and the baby from Nicholas?


	32. Thirty-two hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 32: Thirty two hours**

 

Derek, Danny and Lydia all pull up at the docks at the same time. They all jumping out of the cars.

 

“Where is she?” Danny ask as he and Derek scan the dock while using their senses to locate Stiles scent.

 

Lydia scans the dock to when she starts to feel the familiar pull of death. “This way,” she murmurs softly, pointing to the left towards the back of the docks.

 

The banshee takes the lead with both werewolves following close behind her. She knows someone is dead because she felt it the moment it happen. She also knows it isn't Stiles.

 

So when she comes around the last building on the docks and sees Stiles’ jeep and the two body on the dock she knows Stiles has been taken.

 

Derek and Danny rush passes the banshee and over to the two body. “He's still alive!” Danny holler over his shoulder at Lydia who quickly pulls out her cell to call an ambulance.

 

While Danny had rushed over to Max’s unconscious body, Derek moved towards the other body. He stops suddenly when he gets a whiff of Sulphur under the smell of blood and death.

 

He was a demon.

 

“What happen to him?” Danny asks walking up next to Derek's left side and Lydia takes the right.

 

“I don't know.” Derek shakes his head.

 

Lydia takes a steps towards the dead demon. “I think I do,” she mumbles softly. “Stiles did this.”

 

Lydia sees it in her head, Stiles standing on the docks facing the demon as her eyes glowed an eerie white, the demon takes a step toward her only to freeze when the shards of glass begun to rattle and raise in the air and move in a circular motion around the demon. She sees how with a thrust of Stiles’ hands the glass embedded themselves into the demon, killing him instantly.

 

Danny eyes widen. “W-what? How? I know she's been practicing her spark and she can do small magic—” Danny flails his arms towards the demon. “—but this is a little more than small magic. It reminds me of-”

 

“—Jennifer. When she killed Kali.” Lydia says. It was an image she could never forget.

 

“Well, where the hell is Stiles?” Derek growls. If she did this maybe she got away, but Derek knows in his heart, Stiles was taken.

 

A groan comes from inside of Max’s place alerting Derek and Danny with their keen hearing. “Stay here,” Derek tells Lydia before he and Danny steps through the shattered door.

 

“Stiles,” Derek calls out softly as he makes his way through the store. “Stiles is that-” the scent of sulfur and blood fills his nose and the last bit of hope finally leaves the alpha.

 

Stiles was gone.

 

They see the blonde demon sitting back against one of the shelves. Her hand was pressed against her stomach where a good size piece of glass was embedded into her.

 

The moment the demon sees Derek and Danny her eyes go pitch black. “You're too late. Nicholas has your mate.”

 

Derek eyes glow red before he displays his new found speed and blurs in front of the demon before gripping her by the throat. “Where is she?!”

 

“I don't know.” She gasps out. “We were just the distraction.”

 

“You mean decoy.” Danny glares at the blonde.

 

“So, what? We did what we were told to do and the dumb bitch got-”

 

Blood splatters across the wall and floor of the store when Derek suddenly rips the demon’s throat out with the hand that once held her suspended in the air.

 

Her body falls to the ground with a little _thump_ into her own pool of blood. Derek turns to see Danny looking at him with one raised eyebrow. “You feeling a little better.”

 

“No.” Derek deadpans. “I should've-”

 

“Oh no,” Danny shakes his head and cutting off his alpha. “We're not going to play the blame game. We're going to find Stiles and kill Nicholas.”

 

Derek opens his mouth to agree with Danny when he picked the sound of two sets of footstep walking on the dock, heading in their direction.

 

He assumes Danny hears them too by the way his eyes slowly follow the footsteps as the come around the building. Derek eyes dart over to Lydia to see the banshee spin around and tense up for a moment before she relaxes.

 

“Boyd...Jordan. What are you doing here?” The alpha and his beta sigh in relief before making their way toward the exit.

 

They see Boyd nod toward Parrish as the walk out of the importer’s business. “He felt something.” The werewolf and Hellhound eyes fall to the dead demon at Lydia’s feet.

 

“Did you do that?” Parrish ask the banshee.

 

“No, Stiles did.”

 

Boyd eyes widen as Jordan looks over at Stiles’ jeep that was still running and her cell phone on the floor of the jeep. “They took her didn't they?” The hellhound suddenly realizes.

 

Boyd glances over at his alpha. “Yeah, but we're going to get her back.” Derek says firmly.

 

The pack members all nod in agreement, after all they had planned for this. They just had to wait on Stiles to contact them--more specifically the banshee.

 

Lydia then quickly reminds them that an ambulance is on the way and they have two dead demons and Stiles’ jeep to get rid of.

 

“I'll take care of the bodies.” Parrish says. “Lydia you take Stiles jeep back to the manor and Derek and Danny you should go too.”

 

“He's right,” Boyd agrees with his partner. “If you are caught here after the ambulance shows up you'll be questioned instead of planning how we are going to get Stiles back.”

 

As Jordan begins to unbutton and strip out of his deputy uniform shirt and his eyes begin to glow reddish-orange, Lydia rushes over to Stiles’ jeep and jumps in. Looking out the driver side window, she can see Derek and Danny heading back in the direction of their cars while Byod carries the dead body of female demon out onto the dock next to the male demon.

 

The last thing she sees before driving off the dock in Stiles’ jeep is Parrish crouching down and placing each one of his hand on top of the dead demons. His arms darken and his veins glow the color of molten lava before the two bodies combust into flames.

 

XXX

 

“I think she's waking up." Stiles hears a female voice from a distance say.

  
Opening her eyes and sitting up, Stiles sees three figures standing in the back in the shadows.

  
"Hello, Stiles." One of the shadowed figures says taking a few steps out of the shadows.

 

It was May.  
  
Suddenly, Stiles remembers going pick up the alcohol from Max, Lydia calling her to warn her, the demons, and then Kourtney using her power to calm her down and sleep before everything went black.

 

Stiles scans her surroundings only to see that she's in some sort of abandon warehouse. The walls are made of corrugated metal, there are at least two windows in the place that Stiles could see. Stiles could see through the widows that it was night fall now unlike before she passed out during the day. She also sees steam boilers farther in the back and a few wooden crates by the door. To her left she sees another bed next to the one she's in. She could see a body formed under the covers probably meaning that the person was sleeping.  
  
“Where am I?” Stiles asks locking eyes with the Asian witch.

  
The figure on May’s left side steps out of the shadows and Stiles sees a woman with caramel skin with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Stiles, I’m Crystal and you're safe here" The witch says.

  
Stiles scoffs. "I highly doubt that.”

  
"Nicholas said you were a feisty one.” Kourtney says amused as she steps up revealing herself to Stiles.

  
"Yeah, I guess." Stiles agrees. "I mean I did stab him in the back ten years ago. Too bad it didn't kill him.”

 

Frowning, May stalks towards Stiles who quickly throws her feet over the bed and stands just as the witch reaches her. “You shouldn’t say things like that,” May snarls at Stiles as her eyes fall on to Stiles baby bump. “Especially in your condition.” May gazes back up at Stiles with a sinister smile. “We wouldn't want nothing to happen to that baby girl growing in there would we?”

 

Stiles puts a protective hand over her baby bump and glares at the dark haired witch. “Don't threaten me or my baby again bitch, or you'll end up like the two demons you sent after me.”

 

At Stiles threat, Kourtney pales having seen the outcome of what had happened to the demons. She was about to warn her friend to stay clear of the human when Nicholas walks in.

 

“Ahhh, I see you're awake.” The demon-wolf says.

 

May takes a step back before meeting Nicholas gazes and smiles. “Yeah, I was just trying to remind her to be on her best behavior.”

 

Stiles rolls her eyes before glaring at Nicholas. “It nice to see you again, Stiles.” Nicholas tells her. “I see you still have that feisty spirit in you.”

 

“Give me something sharp and I'll happily remind you of how feisty I can be.”

 

Nicholas’ amused demeanor instantly and Stiles takes a step back when she sees his hazel eyes start glowing. “Your sarcasm will get you and your baby in unwanted danger so I suggest you keep your mouth close.” He threatens with a smirk. “Junior had the same problem and I'm sure you know what happened to him.”

 

Stiles clenches her hands into fist at the reminder that this man had her oldest child tortured for days. She has to remain calm if not for her then for her baby. “Well, sarcasms all I have,” Stiles says calmly as narrows her eyes at her enemies. “So if you don't mind, I'll like for you and your welcoming committee to leave me be.”

 

As Stiles steps back towards the bed, one of Nicholas’ hands grips her wrist and _tsks_ twice at Stiles. “Now, we all know that's not true.” He grins arrogantly. “You have powers Stiles, so tell me _what are you_?

 

“Human!” She sneers as she pulls her wrist free of Nicholas’ hold.

 

Stiles watches as Nicholas frowns knowing he heard no indication of a lie in her confession.

 

Stiles sits on the edge of the bed and watches as May walks up to Nicholas. “Come on Nick, we have to get ready for tomorrow.” She tells him as she places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You mean his funeral.” Stiles grins. “My pack is going to kill you and save me.”

 

At Crystal laugh, Stiles gazes snaps to the witch. “Even if they did find you they couldn't rescue you. This distillery is surrounded by mountain ash, Colocasia Root, and Iron Sulphate.”

 

Stiles mentally cheers from the information she had just received. She could take care all of that, now all she had to do was find out when she was. “You obviously underestimating my pack.” Stiles says with a shake of her head. “We've already faced one psychotic demon-wolf who controlled an entire pack of alphas, a dark Druid, me being possessed by a nogitsune, assassins, chimeras, dread doctors, ghost riders, and so much more.” Stiles admits as she meets Nicholas glowing gazes with a challenging gaze of her own. “If you think you'll going to win, you're in for a rude awakening.”

 

Nicholas narrows his eyes at Stiles. “Good night, Stiles.” He says through gritted teeth and motioning to Kourtney with a nod of his head.

 

Stiles knows what's coming as she watches the curly haired witch makes her way towards her. Laying back in the bed, Stiles eyes stay on Nicholas and grins at him. “Night Nicky.” She says just before Kourtney places her hand on her and demands she sleep for a few more hours.

 

XXX

 

When Stiles wakes again it's to the face of a young, pretty, teenager girl with long brown hair and blue/green eyes at the foot of her bed. “W-who are you?” Stiles groans tiredly.

 

At the sound of Stiles question the girl head whips around and when she sees Stiles awake, she flashes her a grin. “Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam.”

 

Recognition hits Stiles as she sits up in the bed. “You're Marco sister. I'm Stiles, Junior’s mom.”

 

Samantha eyes widen. “How is he and Christina?”

 

“Good. They told us all about you.” Stiles smiles. “They still trying to find a way to get you from Nicholas.”

 

Surprise flickers in Sam’s eyes. “Really.”

 

“Really,” Stiles says finally noticing the sunlight shining through the window. “What time is?”

 

Samantha gazes falls to her wrist and when Stiles follows her gaze she sees the watch on the teenager’s wrist. “Two forty-five.”

 

It was close to Twenty-seven hours since she had been taken. That meant Derek, the twins, and the pack has being worrying about her.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Stiles asks Samantha.

 

Samantha shakes his head. “Not exactly, but I heard one of the guards outside say something about being outside of Beacon Hills.”

 

Stiles suddenly remembers the story Peter told her and Cora about Derek first love Paige and how Derek brought her to a distillery outside of Beacon Hills. It was one of Derek's favorite getaway as a teen. Then she remembers Peter mentioning how Ennis used his claws to make an enormous spiral into one of the metal walls.  
  
"No freaking way." Stiles mumbles under her breath before throwing her feet over the bed to stand.

  
Samantha stands too. "What? What are looking for?" She asks as watches Stiles moving along the metal walls looking for something.

  
"I'm looking for a spiral that clawed into one of these walls." Stiles tells her. She really hopes Nicholas was stupid enough to be here.  
  
"Oh I know where that is." Samantha grins. "Follow me," the brunette girl says as she motions with her hand and Stiles follows her to the back of the distillery.  
  
At first Stiles didn't see anything except more wooden crates were stacked against the wall. That was until Sam moves a few crates and Stiles sees the top of the spiral. After moving enough of the crates the spiral was revealed.  
  
"I know where we are!" Stiles beams. "Now, I just have to get a message to my pack."

 

“How are you going to—” The rattling of the distillery door cuts Samantha off. “—come on, they're coming.” The teen says gripping Stiles wrist and pulling back towards the beds.

 

The second Stiles and Samantha sit on her bed the doors open and two strangers walk in dressed in all black.

 

“Collin. Jen. What are you doing here?” Samantha ask the female witch and make werewolf.

 

“We are here to babysit.” Jen sneers as she glares at Stiles.

 

Stiles groans mentally before sitting back on the bed and stares at the ceiling. She will have to wait till her _babysitters_ are gone.

 

It shouldn't take them long to leave.

 

**XXX**

 

Thirty-two hours. _Thirty-two_ _fucking hours_ and the pack still hadn't heard from Stiles. The only reassurance was Lydia telling them Stiles wasn't in any immediately danger.

 

It didn't make it any better that for anyone though. They knows that tonight the night Derek was supposed to kill Nicholas, but that wouldn't happen if they didn't know where Stiles was.

 

Plus with the full moon raising the wolves were all on edge and quick to snap. The twins were the first two snap, Junior storming out of house needing to get away from the talk of his mom being a prisoner of Nicholas, and Amber bursting into tears before running upstairs into her room.

 

Derek's heart weighs heavily in his chest for his children. He goes to make a move up the stairs after Amber, but Scotty stops him and goes instead while Christina offers to go after Junior, and Lucas takes the smaller children upstairs--away from the adults.

 

**….**

 

Upon stepping into Amber’s bedroom, Scotty heart shatters seeing his girlfriend curled up in her bed sobbing.

 

Closing the door, Scotty moves toward the bed and kicks off his, Amber instantly curling up at his side once he's in the bed.

 

“I-I just want my mom back.” Amber chokes back a sob.

 

“I know.” Scotty says softly before placing a gentle kiss on top of Amber's head. “We'll find her.”

 

Amber gazes up looking up at Scotty with teary eyes. “I hope you're right.”

 

Using his thumbs, Scotty wipes away the tears from off of Amber's face. “I am. Just believe me okay.”

 

The last time Scotty had asked her to believe him, Junior and Christina had been taken and she started to hear Junior’s voice in her head. Scotty was the one who convinced her to tell her parents which led them to talking to Deaton and learning about her telepathic connection with her brother.

 

“I do.” Amber admits getting a smile from Scotty. Amber rest her head back on Scotty’s chest, closing her eyes and listens to the calming rhythm of her boyfriend’s heartbeat.

 

Scotty stares up at the ceiling while running his hands through Amber’s hair. “Are you ready to go back down stairs? Your dad is really worried about the two of you.”

 

“Yeah, but can we lay here just a few more minutes.” Amber mumbles.

 

Scotty responses by wrapping both of his arms around her and placing another kiss to her head. “Anything you want,” he concedes. “I just hope Christina can calm your brother down.”

 

Amber chuckles. “If anyone can calm Junior down its Christina.”

 

“You mean because they like each other.” Scotty states matter of fact.

 

“You said it, not me.”

 

**….**

 

Junior was sitting at the Hale's Lake with his head in his hands, thinking about his mom and unborn baby sister. They've been missing for a day in a half and no one had found anything. The witches location spells were blocked, Christina couldn't find her with power and Lydia wasn't hearing any voices which was good meaning they weren't in danger--at least for now.  
  
Junior was pissed that his dad had made him stay in the house and forbidden him to help find her with the older wolves. She could be hurt and he was sitting at home doing nothing. He was supposed to protect her.  
  


He's always been there to protect her and Amber, and now he's failed.

 

"There you are?" Junior head raises out of his hands and turns to the right to see Christina walking towards him.

  
"What are you doing here?" Junior ask.  
  
"Looking for you."

  
"Well, you found me." Junior says bitterly.

  
"Why are you being such a jerk?" Christina ask as she stops a few feet away from the werewolf and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh I don't know,” Junior sasses the blonde as he stands. “Maybe because my pregnant mom is being held captured by a psychotic demon-wolf! The same person who order two demons to torture me till I nearly die. W-what if he's doing the same to her? What if--”

 

“Junior.” Christina cuts him off as she takes the few steps towards him and gripping both of his hand in hers. She can see the unshed tears gathered in his eyes. “Don't think like that. Don't jump to the worst case scenario.”

 

“ _How can I not, Christina?”_ Junior yells as he pulls his hands free and turns his back to the blonde. “I should've killed him when he took us. If I would've done that Nicholas might be dead right now.”

 

“Are you would be.” Christina tells him. “This isn't your fault.”

 

Junior spins around to face the blonde and Christina sees the first tear fall down his face. “I was supposed to keep her safe.” Junior admits. “I have-” He cuts off as his chest tightens suddenly and his vision starts to get blurry. “Chris-” He gasps. “I-I can't bre-”

 

Christina eyes go wide as she quickly realizes that Junior was having a panic attack. “Oh God, you're having a panic attack!” Christina hollers as Junior grabs a hold of her arms. “Try holding your breath!” ‘She offers.

 

“What?” Junior pants before he feels his legs wobble and he falls to the ground with Christina along with him. “I can't breathe.” He tells her as he releases her arms and clutches at his chest.

 

Sitting back on her knees, Christina looks up at Junior with panic eyes. “Hopes this works,” she murmurs before grasping Junior’s face in her hands and pulling him into a kiss.

 

Similar to when Junior had kissed her the first, Junior’s eyes go wide with surprise while Christina eyes are shut. During the kiss he can feel his breathing starting to return to normal while Christina hands cups his face pulling him towards her.

 

Christina gasp in surprise when she feels Junior hands on her back, pulling her closer and kissing her right back.

 

The kiss only lasted about twenty seconds before the rumbling of thunder and the first few droplets of rain falls down on them and having them break apart.

 

“Ummm...Thanks.” Junior manages to say without breathing hard, though he is a little breathless. “You know for stopping the panic attack.” He says when sees Christina shoots him an unreadable look.

 

“Don't mention it.” Christina tells him. That was her second kiss and it was once again with Junior.

 

“Maybe we should get back to the house.” Junior suggest as the rain starts to come down harder.

 

Christina stands to her feet and nods. “Yeah, we should. Maybe the adults have found something by now.”

 

Junior answers with a brief nod as he stands and takes the blonde Fae’s outstretched hand. The second Christina tighten her hold on him, Junior sees the white light emanating from Christina’s entire body before teleporting back to the manor

 

**XXX**

 

“Okay this is your only chance.” Samantha whispers to Stiles as soon as Colin and Jen steps out the distillery and shuts the door.

 

Stiles nods before she lays back in the bed. “I'll be back in a few minutes and they we can get out of here and away from Nicholas.”

 

A small smile graces Samantha’s face before she moves back towards her bed and watches as Stiles closes her eyes, and slows her breathing so she could send a message to her pack with astral projection.

 

**XXX**

 

Stiles appears in the living room of the Hale manor which was empty. She begins to think that everyone had already left when she hears voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
As she makes her way down the narrow hallway to the kitchen she can hear their conversation clearly.  
  
"We did a tracking spell to find Nicholas or the three witches and it work. This is where they are right now. "Stiles hears Malcolm say.  
  
"Okay that's good, but what about Stiles." Stiles heart skip a beat at Derek voice. He sounds so miserable.

 

She missed him so much.  
  
"She's still being blocked from our tracking spell." Stiles had just made it in the kitchen to hear Monica say that.  
  
"Plus, Nicholas wouldn't be near Stiles if he's allowing you to track him." Lindsay tells them. "He's allowing you to find him."  
  
”She's right” Stiles murmurs causing Lydia to tense up.

  
"Lydia," Jackson calls out seeing his wife body stiffening next to him. "What's wrong?" Now all the adults are looking at Lydia too.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Allison ask noticing Lydia paler than pale face.  
  
"I thought I heard..." Lydia trails off and shakes her head. "Something but it's gone."

  
“Can you hear me Lydia?” Stiles ask hoping the banshee could indeed hear her.  
  
She knows Lydia can hear her when she sees her friend green eyes widened. "Stiles," the name comes out as a whisper, but everyone in the room could hear it clearly.  
  
“It worked! I knew I could count on you Lydia!” Stiles beams and making the strawberry blonde smile.

  
"What about Stiles?" Derek ask. "Is she-" he gulps not able to finish the sentence.  
  
'No, I'm not dead.' Stiles answer quickly moving to stand in front of Derek. She wish when it came to astral projection she was able to be seen by other instead of the invisible spirit form. She places a transparent hand on his face only for it to go straight through him.  
  
Lydia shakes her head and smiles. "No, she's not dead.”

  
"So how are you talking to her?" Scott ask. If she wasn't dead how who could the banshee hear his best friend.

  
Before an answer could be told Junior and all of the other kids walk into the kitchen. Immediately they pick up on the weird vibe going on in the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Amber ask looking at the adults.  
  
"We've found Nicholas." Malcolm says knowing it's not a lie.  
  
"And Mom?" Junior ask and everyone can see the spark of hope in the young boy eyes.  
  
"She's right there." Patrick said pointing at ghostly figured Stiles, but to everyone else he's pointing at nothing but Derek.  
  
"You can see me?" Stiles ask surprise. _'Of course he can see me he's a shaman.'_  
  
"Yeah, I see you Stiles." Patrick nods his head.  
  
"You're right Stiles he's a shaman they can see things we can't." Lydia said after hearing Stiles thought.  
  
"Hold up.” Junior flails. “My mom's here and you two can see and hear her.” If Lydia can hear his mom's voice either she was about to die or she was already dead.  
  
"She's not dead." Derek says reassuring the twins when he see their crestfallen expression.

  
"God no, I'm very much alive. I astral projected here to tell you guys where I'm being held." Stiles reveals to the only two people that can hear her.  
  
"Where?" Lydia ask.  
  
"Where? What?" Amber ask hating that she can't hear her mom's voice.  
She would take being a banshee or shaman right now if she could see her mom.

  
"She's telling us where she is." Patrick answers while listening to Stiles tell them that she's at the distillery where Ennis clawed the spiral into the metal wall.  
  
"She's at the distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Lydia tells them as she looks around the kitchen at the pack with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for let's go?!” Scott says already making his way out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

  
"Wait!" Lucas hollers making everyone stop in their tracks. "We all can't leave." He reminds them as his green eyes landing on Allison and the little kids.  
  
"He's right." Derek and Scott said just as they heard a vehicle pulling up outside.  
  
Scotty was the one who opened the door, he face breaking out in a smile when he sees who's getting out of the car. "Grandpa?" he shouts, running out of the house to give his grandpa a hug.  
  
"He buddy." Chris Argent greets while hugging his oldest grandchild. When Chris looks up at the Hale Manor to see the pack gathered on the porch. “We've come to help.”

 

Before anyone can ask who the _we_ he was referring too, Parrish and John Stilinski steps out of the Chris’ car.

  
"Have you found Stiles yet?" John ask once he gets to the porch where the rest of the pack is.  
  
"Yeah,” Derek grins. “We were just heading out to get her."

  
"Where is she" John ask as relief washes over him.

  
"She told Lydia and Patrick she's at the abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Derek answers getting two identical looks of confusion from John and Chris.  
  
"What do you mean she told them?" John asked.  
  
"Basically she's separated her spirit from her body to travel here and tell Lydia where she was, knowing Lydia would be the one to hear what we couldn't." Junior says  
  
"Astral Projection." Chris say more like a statement then a question getting a nod from the majority of the pack.

  
"Well, what are we waiting for..." John says, turning to head back towards the hunter’s car when Amber stops him.  
  
"You have to stay here...” Amber tells him. "Mom wouldn't want you to get hurt." She says when she sees her grandpa about to protest.  
  
John sighs. "Fine what else can I do?"  
  
"You and Chris can stay here and protect the little ones and Allison" Derek answers looking between the two men. "Nicholas might send some of his pack here, but you shouldn't worry Stiles has the manor protected against all types of supernatural threats, plus we have weapons and potions in the cellar."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" John ask.  
  
"Scott, Jackson, Peter, Isaac, Boyd and I will go to where the locator spell said Nicholas will be." Derek explains before turning to Danny. "You, Malcolm, Junior, and Christina go get Stiles."  
  
"And Samantha." Stiles tells them hearing the plan.  
  
"Stiles says Samantha there too.” Lydia reveals.

  
"What else do we need to know?" Junior ask.

  
Stiles then tells the banshee and shaman about the security measures. "Stiles says the distillery is surrounded by demons, werewolves, and witches. There’s also Mountain ash, Colocasia Root, and Iron Sulphate so when you get near send her a sign of some sort so she can break the circle."  
  
"She says she love you all and be careful and hopefully she will see you soon." Patrick continues Stiles speech before he watches her disappear. "She's gone." He tells everyone.  
  
"We should go too before Nicholas changes his mind." Scott tells his alpha before placing a kiss on Allison lips, and giving his children a hug bye something that the pack always did before they left to go fight.  
  
"Dad!" Junior calls out from across the yard standing next to his mom's Jeep. When Derek turns to look back at Junior grins and his eyes flashing blue. “Rip his throat out.  
  
"Oh I will." The corner of Derek's lips twitch into a smirk "Protect your mom." Derek tells his son before getting in his car with his group.  
  
After Derek and Malcolm groups left the remaining pack members went inside except Monica and Chris who had volunteered to go get a couple of weapons out of the cellar.  
  
No one noticing Marco standing in the shadows of the woods listening in on the conversation. Stiles and his sister was being kept at a distillery outside of town.  
  
Sprinting into a run Marco makes his way out of Beacon Hills to the distillery to help rescue his sister and Stiles. Nicholas would be dead tonight anyway and he could finally be free from his reign of terror, and just maybe he could get Lucille or Lindsay to forgive him in the part he had in helping kill her family.


	33. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry about the wait.

**Chapter 33: Defeated**

 

After a mile in a half walk, Derek and his five betas finally reach the woodsy forest where Malcolm's locator spell told them where Nicholas should be.

 

Derek takes the lead marching into the forest, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd right behind him while Jackson and Peter bring up the rear. A red haze clouds their vision as they let their eyes glow to see into the forest.

 

“Do you all hear that?” Isaac murmurs, letting his hearing expanding throughout the forest.

 

“Hear what?” Scott asked as he focus his hearing. “I don't hear anything.”

 

“Exactly. I can't hear anything.” Isaac responses. “Not even the wildlife or the insects that usually live in the woods.”

 

Peter tilts his head upward and sniffs the air. “I smell magic...dark magic.”

 

“Stay alert.” Derek commands as they continue forward. He didn't know if Nicholas knew he was here or not, but he wasn't about to turn back now.

 

The pack walk for another minute or two when they pick up the sound of two sets of footsteps slowly approaching them.

 

They all come to a complete stop, Derek glowing gazes scans the tall trees surrounding him before he looks over his shoulder at his betas and mouths _hide._

 

As Jackson and Peter rushes to hide themselves behind one of the trees, Derek, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac scales up the trees, hiding in the shadows and readies themselves.

 

From the trees Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd see two figures walking down the moonlit pathway towards them. As the figures get closer they see that they are both men dressed in black. All six wolves take a whiff of the air, picking up two separate scents of sulfur and magic.

 

A demon and a warlock-- a male witch who practices dark magic.

 

The moment the two men walk pass Jackson and Peter-- too busy in their conversation about the Hale Pack, that they don't notice Peter and Jackson stepping out from behind the trees and up behind them until they feel claws at their throats.

 

The rumbling and booming of the thunder muffles their screams as Peter and Jackson rips out the throat.

 

Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd land quietly back on the ground before the wolves fall back into line until they finally reach Nicholas.

 

Nicholas senses them a few seconds before he sees them, looking over his shoulder the demon wolf grins and turns to face the approaching pack. “Well, it's about time Derek.”

 

The wolves with Nicholas snarls and growls at the Hale pack the moment they come into view. Jackson, Scotty, Isaac, Boyd, and Peter return the snarls and growl with their own as Derek narrows his eyes on Nicholas.

 

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek sneers. He wants to keep the charade up of not knowing Stiles location just in case Malcolm and the others hadn't gotten their yet. He didn't want Nicholas to find out and move her.

 

“She’s safe.” Nicholas admits. “For now at least.” Once she had the baby he would get rid of Stiles.

 

“Don't threaten our pack member.” Jackson growls at the demon wolf before raising his blood hand. “Or you can end up like your two friends back there.” He says smugly, pointing over his shoulder towards the front of the woods where they left the warlock and demon’s lifeless body.

 

Seeing their friend’s blood on Jackson and Peter’s hand seem to make Nicholas’ wolves lose it completely and lunging for the Hale Pack.

 

**XXX**

 

** Hale Manor **

 

Lydia sends another witch to the ground using her banshee scream before spinning around just in time to see a female turn towards her. Her eyes glowing an icy blue as she roars at Lydia.

 

Snarls and growls surrounded the banshee as Nicholas’ pack and her pack are fighting each other.

 

Lydia squares her shoulders, preparing herself for the she-wolf attack and she don't have to wait long. Giving off another snarl the wolf comes at Lydia full speed, her eyes glowing, teeth bared, and claws out.

 

As the she-wolf runs toward Lydia, the banshee waits until the last second before leaping into the air, her levitation power helping as she twist her lithe body in the air narrowly missing the swipe of the werewolf’s claws.

 

Shocked at what just happened, the she-wolf spins around just in time to see Lydia lands in a crouch before throwing her head back to get her wet hair out of her face. She growls in annoyance before charging at the banshee.

 

Lydia rises to her feet before throwing her hands out, palms directed at the werewolf and screams. The force of scream sends the werewolf sailing back through the air, hitting the ground hard.

 

She scrambles to stand on shaky legs and to attack again, before she takes one step towards the banshee a silver arrow comes flying from the manor, piercing through the she-wolf throat.

 

Lydia’s eyes instantly snaps towards the manor where she sees Allison positioned upstairs--halfway out of Junior’s bedroom window with her bow and arrow in hand.

 

The huntress and banshee eyes meet and the two friends smile at each other. The moment was over when Lucas and Amber, suddenly yell out in pain.

 

Spinning around, Lydia eyes narrow in anger when she sees three figures—all women chanting while standing mere inches away from her son and Amber who are grunting in pain while gripping their heads and falling to their knees.

 

The realization came to the strawberry blond quick. They were witch and doing the aneurysm spell on the teen wolves.

 

Two gunshots ring out-one from John and the other from Chris- heading towards the three witches only for the bullets to disintegrate inches away from the witches, when the witch on the left simply raises her hand.

 

Knowing she's immune to magic, Lydia heads towards them, prepared to kick their asses for hurting her son and Amber--who she thought of as a niece-- when the lighting suddenly flashes and she sees Scotty up in the trees, his eye glowing as he stares down at the three witches hurting his pack members. In his hand he has his preferred weapon.

 

Scotty may be a werewolf and have Scott McCall blood running through his veins, but he also has Argent blood. Long before Allison and Lydia decided to train the younger pack members, Scotty was already being trained by Chris to be a soldier, taught and mastered in all weaponry, and survival skills.

 

And like every Argent, they all had their preferred weapons. Allison and Alisha had their bow and arrows. Chris had his guns and Scotty choice of weapons was a silver and black short, double bladed sword staff.

 

Lydia watches from a distance as Scotty gains the witches’ attention when he growls and leaps out of the tree, landing directly in front of the witches.

 

The closet witch to Scotty raises her hand to use her power, but before she summon her magic, Scotty gives the staff a little twist before the staff becomes two short swords, and Scotty swings out with the right sword, cutting off the witch’s hand.

 

Before the witch can even scream out long enough her head goes flying across the yard as the headless body of the witch crumbles to the ground.

 

Scotty then goes on to make quick work of the other two witches, punching, kicking, and slicing with graceful precision, so fast that Lydia was hardly able to see his movements.

 

Running over to her son and Amber, Lydia helps the two wolves to their feet. “Are you okay?” Lydia asks both teens.

 

“Yeah,” Lucas groans. “Thanks to Scotty. I thought my head was going to exploded.

 

Scotty twist his two sword back together, making it one titanium steel staff once again, and strides toward them covered in blood. “You killed that werewolf earlier tonight who tried to enter the house to attack my mom, sister and the other kids. It's the least I could do.”

 

“I've had enough of this.” Amber mumbles as her ears pick up the sound of someone quickly approaching from behind her.

 

Spinning on the heel of her shoes, Amber sees a tall werewolf with glowing blue eyes coming at her. Scotty makes a move to intervene when Amber stops him and sidesteps the male wolf, before reaching out and grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the ground.

 

Eyes glowing, Amber growls in the wolf’s face before she snaps his neck with a twist of her hand.

 

“They won't kill him.” Lucas tells her and seconds later the werewolf's eyes pop back open and he starts to cough.

 

Pulling one of his shuriken from his belt, Lucas throws it into the werewolf's chest. Red lights begin to blink the moment it lands in the werewolf. The banshee and three wolves manage to get a good distance from the man before he explodes, blood and body parts splattering everywhere.

 

Lucas and Scotty high five each other being that the shuriken bomb device was something the two had come up with months ago and to see that it actually works made them excited.

 

The explosion seem to make everyone pause in shock. The pause was long enough for Jordan in his hellhound visage to snap a demon’s neck, Erica to claw a witch’s throat out, Lindsay to fry two werewolves with her lightening, John and Chris to shoot two unaware witches’ in the head, Allison to shoot two arrows in a demon, and Monica who channeled her power of wind to lift three witches off the ground before snapping their neck with a flick of her rest.

 

With all the death going on around her, Lydia couldn't stop the rushing feeling from making her sway on her feet, only for Lucas and Scotty  to catch her and tell her to scream.

 

It was the only way all the whispering voices and dreaded feelings that had building since early today would go away.

 

So she did. Lydia screams for the death of all Nicholas pack and the demon wolf himself.

 

**XXX**

 

On the outskirts of Beacon Hills Malcolm and Danny crouch in the shadows of the trees on the west side of the distillery while Junior and Christina stands in the shadows of trees on the east side of the distillery.

 

Demons, werewolves, and witches constantly patrolling the area around the distillery.

 

_‘We have five on our side.'_ Malcolm says telepathically from across the field to Junior. _‘How many on your side?’_

 

Closing his eyes, Junior opens up his senses and focusing on the number of enemies closer to him.

 

_'I've picked up at least ten different heart beats over here, not including my mom's, Sam's and two others inside of the distillery.'_ Junior says back telepathically.

 

The plan was simple. Malcolm and Danny would cause a distraction so that Christina would be able to sneak into the distillery and rescue Stiles’ and Samantha all while Junior, Danny, and Malcolm take out as many of Nicholas’ men.

  
_'Okay. Let me tell your mom we’re here so she can do her thing and then wait for our signal.'_ Malcolm says back.  
  
_‘Okay.’_ Junior thinks back as he turns his attention to the blonde girl next to him. "Are you ready?"

  
"Yeah." Christina nods holding up Junior’s green bow with the matching quiver full of arrows. It was the same bow and arrow that he wore at Halloween when he dressed as the green arrow. "They won't see me coming." She says smugly.

 

The day after the pack had did the spell to amplify their powers, Lucas had being doing research on his laptop for his science report on _light manipulation_ when he read something about _bending or shifting light particles can cause invisibility._ It had taken her almost three hours just to make her left arm to turn invisible, and shortly after that her right arm, both legs, torso, and finally her head. It was a bonus that her clothes turned invisible too.

 

Junior bites down on his bottom lip as his brows draw together in concern. “Just be careful.”

 

“I will,” Christina mumbles when she sees the worried look on Junior’s face. Using her free hand, Christina grabs a hold of Junior’s hand. “You just worry about getting as many of these assholes as you can.” She says gently squeezing his hand.

 

He looks down at their hands for a moment before he looks up and meets Christina’s gaze. “Okay,” Junior manages to say right before a ferocious growl comes from the other side of the field.

 

Looking away from each other both teens see Danny in his wolf form taking down two werewolves while Malcolm steps out of the shadows of the trees wielding a sword and using his magic to set the demons, werewolves, and witches on fire.

 

“Show time.” Junior says as he removes his jacket.

 

“Be careful.” Christina tells him before she starts to become invisible and running out of the woods towards the distillery.

 

Stripping out the rest of his clothes and shoes, Junior begins to shift to his wolf form.

 

**….**

 

“What the hell was that?!” Jen the witch asks as she jumps to her feet.

 

“I don't know.” Collin shakes his head. Walking over to the distillery door, the werewolf pushes the door open. His eyes going wide when he sees a auburn furred wolf with glowing golden eyes sinking his teeth into one of the demon’s neck and a blonde cutting down each person that comes close to him with a sword.

 

Peering over his shoulder, Collin swallows the down the lump in his throat and glances at Stiles. “It's her pack.”

 

Samantha and Stiles eyes meet and they both share a smile. They were going to get out of here.

 

“They can't get in here.” Jen reminds the werewolf. “May, Kourtney, and Crystal had made sure no werewolf, or witch beside them, Nicholas, you, and I could enter the distillery.”

 

Turning his back towards the door, Collin grins at the witch. “Yeah, you’re right.” He breathes out, when an arrow suddenly flies through the entrance and hits Collin in the back.  
  
Falling to his knees, Collin lets out a painful growl when two more arrows come flying through the room. Another one in Collin’s back while the other one flies towards Jen. Sam and Stiles watch with wide eyes as the witch dives out of the way of the arrow, but not before the arrow grazed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Jen, Stiles, and Samantha all turn towards the direction of the voice just in time to see Christina become visible with a quiver of arrows of slung over her back and Junior’s green bow in her right hand.

 

She's standing right beside Collin a smirk on her face. The werewolf hisses in pain and glares up at Christina. “You little bitch.” He grits out.

 

Christina narrows her gazes on the werewolf before she uses the bow as a weapon by slamming it into the werewolf’s face hard enough that it renders him unconscious.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Jen glares up at Christina from the floor. “H-how did you in here.”

 

“That would be my doing.” Stiles says with a grin.

 

“No.” Jen shakes her head as she finally stands on her feet while holding her grazed arm. “You can't leave.” She seethes.

 

Christina rolls her eyes and tilts her head before she speaks to the witch. “We weren't asking permission. Stiles and Sam are coming with me.”

 

Jen grits her teeth before she throws her hands out, palming directed at Christina as a beam of blue electricity shoots out of her palm and towards the blonde Fae.

 

Samantha watches with a bated breath as the beam of electricity heads towards Christina, only to release it a moment later when Christina quickly raises her left hand and Jen’s power bounces off the palm of her hand back to Jen, and sends the witch flying back into some wooden crates.

 

The moment Jen is down, Christina glances at Stiles and Samantha. “Come on,” she waves them over to her. “We need to get out of here while the boys are taking care of Nicholas’ guards.”

 

I can't—" Samantha starts to say only to be cut off by Christina shaking her head.  
  
"Oh yes you can…we promised we would come back for you and we're here!" Christina says as she marches over to Samantha. She knows they don't have much time left, the werewolf or witch could wakes up any moment.

  
"But my brother—" Sam tries to protest again, but Christina is having none of it as she struts over towards the older girl with airily confidence that reminds Stiles of Lydia and Jackson back in high school.

  
"Your brother will be fine." Christina says softly as she grabs Sam's' wrist. "We have to go."

 

Christina can see the internal struggle on Samantha’s face. Should she stay or should she go, but finally she gives Christina a nod. Christina grins triumphantly before she tries to quickly ushers both women towards the exit.

 

They are mere inches away from the door when a low rumbling sounds from behind them. “You’re not going anywhere!” Collin seethes with glowing blue eyes as he stands on his feet.

 

All three females turn around-Christina quickly pulling an arrow from the quiver and notches an arrow before pointing at the werewolf, while Stiles stands protectively in front of Samantha.

 

Christina sees the second arrow she had fired into Collin is now in the werewolf’s hand. She was thinking about a teleporting Stiles and Samantha to the car when she feel the familiar pull of someone else's senses latching on to her.

 

Her eyes glow purple as she sees someone running towards them while the backs are turned towards the exit. She also can feel the person’s anger directed not at them, but Collin.

 

Pulling herself back, Christina barely manages to scream _get down_ and ducking with Stiles and Samantha just as the person she had saw coming leaps over them and tackling Collin to the ground.

 

All three girls look up from the ground at the two figures rolling on the ground snarling and growling at each other. Sties and Christina first thought it was Junior who had come to their rescue, but that's when they see the blonde hair.

 

_Malcolm_.

 

That guessed is quickly dismissed when both Stiles and Christina look over their shoulder to see Malcolm decapitating someone out on the field with his sword while Danny and Junior  take down two more of Nicholas people as wolves.

 

“Stop!” Samantha screams suddenly, jumping to her feet and sprinting towards the two fighting figures, ignoring both Christina and Stiles screams to stop. “Marco, stop!” The teens pleads grabbing her brother’s wrist just as he was going in for another punch.

 

Eyes going wide when Christina and Stiles see Marco turn his attention to his sister, his eyes fading back to their normal blue eyes.

 

“Sam?” Marco breathe in shocked awe, releasing the front of Collin’s shirt he rises from the ground and pulls his sister into a tight hug.

 

“I-it's me, Marco.” Samantha cries in the crook of her brother’s neck.

 

Feeling no threat from the blonde werewolf, Christina lowers the bow and arrow while Stiles blinks the tears away-stupid pregnancy hormones.

 

A groan from the back of distillery has everyone's attention snapping over to the crates where they can see, Jen starting to stir.

 

Christina’s eyes snap over to the newly reunited siblings. “Come on. We have to get out of here.”

 

The siblings didn't have to be told twice before rushing over to Christina and Stiles. They were able to escape the distillery without being seen and made it to the woods just as the rain started to fall.

 

When they finally get to the car, Christina raises her hands up to the air and lets a beam of light shoot from her palm up in the air, signaling Malcolm, Danny, and Junior that Stiles and Sam are safely at the car.

 

**XXX**

 

As it rains heavily down on Derek while he was surrounded by blood and scattered body parts from Nicholas men. In the first ten minutes they had taken out six of Nicholas men. That was until more werewolves and demons appeared out of the shadows. Everyone, but Derek shifted into their wolf form easily taken out more of Nicholas pack.  
  
"I'm pretty sure one of your witch told you of her vision" Derek said walking towards the demon-wolf. Derek eyes glowing alpha red and his hands curling into a fist.  
  
"She did." Nicholas admits with a smug smile as he slowly approaches Derek "It's not the first vision she’s had of my death and it won't be the last"  
  
Derek narrows his eyes at the demon wolf. "I promise you it will be.” He growls before charging at Nicholas while snarls and charges at Derek at the same time.

 

They collide with each other and goes crashing to the wet, and muddy ground with Derek on top.

 

Both alpha males roar ferociously at one another before Nicholas swipes up at Derek. Derek catches Nicholas’s wrist easily before he clenches his other hand into a fist and deliver three quick punches to Nicholas’s face.

 

Just as he was about to snap Nicholas’ wrist he had caught a second ago, he sees the blackness in Nicholas’ eyes expand fully over his eye, and suddenly an invisible force slams into him and sends him spiraling backwards through the air, before hitting the ground. Derek quickly scrambles back up to his feet.

 

“Did you forget I was half demon?” Nicholas rasps as he sits up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Do you want to see what I’m really capable of?” He says as he stands to his feet. “You want to see while you'll never be able to stop me Derek?” The blackness in his eyes recedes back to the glowing red and black as his face starts to transforms into a wolf.

 

Half of Derek’s mind screams at him to attack the demon wolf while he's in mid transformation, but the other half- the more curious side wants to see Nicholas full transformation.

 

As Derek continues to watch Nicholas full transformation he can't help the shocked expression that appears on his face when he sees Nicholas’ faces turns black and his muscles begin to grow. His shirt rips and shreds to the ground as his pants start to rip. It was something Derek had never seen before.

 

Nicholas growls loud and long before ruining forward to swipe at Derek with a clawed hand. Derek sidesteps the attack before he shifts and manages to claw, Nicholas across the back.

 

The demon wolf roars out in pain before turning around and charging the alpha again. Derek had anticipated this so he was prepared and charges at Nicholas too.

 

They both reach back with a clenched fist before swinging forward and their knuckles collide. The sound of the thunder booming from the sky drowns out the most of the alpha males roars as pain ripples through their hands, and up their arm.

  
  
"This. Hale." Nicholas manages to say looking at Derek with a murderous gaze "Is real power." He gloats while raising his pained wrist and rotates it a few time triggering his healing power. “This is the power…” He growls lowly walking towards Derek and grabbing him by the throat and his feet are off the ground. “I will raise your baby girl to know and fear."

  
"I-I would die...before I let that happen." Derek gasps out while struggling against the demon wolf.

 

While Nicholas grins gleefully at the struggle alpha feeling great about how this situation was turning out, he momentarily forgot about Derek’s beta. Specifically Jackson who in his wolf form was able to sneak up on the demon wolf with his inhuman speed, launch himself in the air till his teeth sinking into Nicholas’ side.

 

While Nicholas howls in pain, Derek uses that moment to swipe a clawed hand across Nicholas’ stomach, leaving a big bleeding gash. Nicholas hold on him gives and Derek drops to the ground and wills himself to fully shift at the same time Jackson is flung telekinetically off of Nicholas, resulting in a huge chunk of Nicholas’ side being ripped out.

 

Shocked, bleeding, and back to human, Nicholas falls to the wet, bloody, and muddy ground with his hands pressed flat to the ground. He wonders why none of his fellow demons, witches, and werewolves aren't coming to his aid when he tilts his head up, and looks around to see the only remain figures are Derek’s pack-- all in their wolf forms, snarling and baring their bloody teeth at him.

 

He was surrounded by six wolves. Nicholas knew at this moment, May’s vision was coming true. He was going to die.

 

Pain filled hazel eyes meets blazing red glowing eyes as Derek walks into the center of the circle, a growl rumbling inside of the black furred wolf’s chest.

  
"Y-you...won't find her in time." Nicholas grunts as he presses down on his side.  
  


A high pitch scream suddenly reaches Nicholas’ ears drowning out the storm and it clicks in his mind that the scream was from the banshee of the Hale pack.

  
_"I believe this is where you kill him Derek. "_ Jackson said through the wolves telepathic link.  
  
Derek pushes Nicholas on his back with his black paws, making the demon wolf hisses out once again. Derek bares his teeth at the man under him.

 

The man that has been hunting his mate and children for ten years. This man that had demons torture his son and young pack mate. The man that has taken his pregnant mate and was keeping her prisoner.

 

Just thinking about those few things angers Derek to a point where he gives into his animalistic side and unleashing the wolf completely on Nicholas.

 

Derek releases a menacing growl as he throws his head back towards the stormy sky before looking back down at Nicholas, and sinking his teeth right into Nicholas neck.

 

Nicholas blood curdling screams are music to Derek’s ears. He relish in the thought of this enemy will no longer be around to hurt his pack anymore. 

With a quick yank of the teeth, Derek rips out Nicholas’ jugular, blood scattering across the ground in an arch. Nicholas face is frozen in shocked pain before Nicholas takes his last breath, the spark of light and life leaves his eyes, and his heart stops beating.

 Stepping away from Nicholas, Derek then turns to his pack. _"Let's go home."_

 

**XXX**

 

When the wolves finally pull back up to the manor their senses are assaulted by too many scents.  

The scent of death, gunpowder, magic still lingers in the air. Looking around the yard there is no sign of any kind of sign there was a battle here, beside the bullet casings on the ground and Scotty’s blood stained double edge sword staff hidden in the corner of the porch. They also noticed Parrish and Chris’ cars were gone.

  
Walking into the manor after getting dressed the guys was met with Malcolm and Marco being held back by Danny and Erica.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Derek snaps walking into his house eyes scanning the living room for Stiles. "Where's Stiles?"  
  
Lydia was the one who replies while standing in the back with Allison and the small children. "Stiles is in the bedroom with the twins." She tells him, pointing in the general direction of Derek's room. Derek goes to make a move towards his bedroom when the banshee next words have him stopping in mid-step. "You remember Marco, don't you Derek.  Nicholas’ right hand man that helped kill Malcolm and Lindsay’s family." She reminds him as she motions to the blonde werewolf that Erica was holding back.  
  
Jackson eyes glows as he stomps over to Marco and grabs him by the shirt. “You attacked and kidnapped my daughter."

  
"Dad wait!" Christina says as she rushes over to her dad. The last thing she wants to see is another fight tonight. They all should be tired of fighting after what she glimpsed on her way back to the manor. “He helped get us out of the distillery tonight.” Glancing at her alpha she continues to reason. “He stopped the werewolf who was coming after us.”

 

Jackson snorts but releases Marco. “So you trust him now?”

 

Christina scuffs. “Absolutely not, but I trust his sister.”

 

Derek scans the living room for any new faces only noticing the faces of his pack, he can't help but ask. “Where is his sister?”

 

“Sleep in Amber’s room.” Allison answers.

 

"I just want my sister." Marco admits sadly. "I haven't seen her in six months because of Nicholas.” Marco’s gaze finds Derek’s wary gaze. “I hope you killed that son of bitch.”

 

Derek and the wolves all could smell the scent of relief rolling off of the blonde werewolf at the hope of Nicholas death. No true beta would relish in the idea of his alpha being killed by an enemy pack. There was also the overwhelming scent of love for his sister and a tingle of doubt that he would be able to see his sister.

 

Derek looks down, deep in thought before coming up with his answer. “You can see your sister.” Derek tells him. “I would never keep your sister away from you.”

 

Marco grins at the alpha. “Thank you-” He trails off when Derek holds his hand up to stop him.

 

“—you can see her tomorrow.” Derek interrupts. “When she wakes up. You can stay in the guest room in the back.” That way Derek could keep an eye on him and the fact he couldn't get in the house while they we’re sleep because of Stiles’ wards made the alpha feel better about his decision. “Now,” Derek sighs and grins. “If you all don't mind I would really appreciate it if you all leave so I can spend time with my mate and children.”

  
It only takes the pack a few minutes to get there things and head out. Malcolm and Lindsay being the last to leave, after showing Macro the guest room.

 

After locking up the house, Derek makes it to his bedroom to see Stiles, Amber, and Junior sleeping peacefully in the bed.

 

Quietly, walking to his dresser he picks out a pair of basketball shorts and boxer before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Once he’s out of the shower and back to his bedroom to see that they are all still sleep. Derek walks around the bed getting in behind Stiles. As he puts one of his arms around her protectively, Stiles body instinctively snuggles comfortable against Derek's body while Stiles cinnamon scent helps Derek slowly drifts off to sleep.

**XXX**

Drew’s eyes snap open as he shoots up in the bed, next to a sleeping Diana. His eyes go wide when he sees a thick cloud of red smoke floating and moving in a circular motion on his bedroom ceiling. He opens his mouth to yell or wake Diana up  when suddenly the smoke comes towards him and enters his mouth. When all of the red smoke disappears into his Drew’s mouth he falls back onto the bed and before drifting back into his slumber state.  
  
Outside of Drew house Kourtney and Crystal continue to stand in the shadows as Crystal chants in an ancient language.

  
Crystal suddenly stops chanting and opens her eyes.  "Did it work?" Kourtney asks.  
  
"Yeah." Crystal says with a smile. "Now, Nicholas soul is in Drew's body."  
  
"What about Drew soul?" Kourtney ask as her eyebrows furrow in confusion. She didn't know much about Crystal unique power _soul absorption_ but it was their only chance to save Nicholas.  
  
"It's still there." Crystal shrugs "Just in a sleeping state. He’ll be able to see everything, but can't do anything about it."  
  
"So you can transfer anyone's soul from body to body?" Kourtney asked tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"No." The caramel skinned witch shakes her head. "The person as to be willing to be possessed.”

  
Well that makes since why Crystal had asked her to come help with Drew, he could've said no and Nicholas wouldn't be alive in his body right now. “We’ll shall we go until Nick Calls?"  
  
"We shall." Crystal chuckles before linking her arm with her friend as they disappear into the night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Teen Wolf is ending after season 6.


	34. Packing for a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 34: Packing for a Trip**

 

Stiles wakes in bed alone. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she gathers some clothes to take a shower as the memories of last night flashes through her mind.

 

She remembers pulling up to the manor seeing all the dead bodies of Nicholas pack her pack had fought. Lindsay, Monica, and Malcolm made quick work to uses their magic and cleared the grounds of fallen werewolves, demons, and witches. After that she had eaten a sandwich with chips before taken a well-deserved bath. When she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she was greeted by the twins in their pajamas, reminding her of when they were younger how they would come into her room and get in the bed with her.  
  


She vaguely remembers Derek coming to bed sometime during the night and joining their little cuddle fest.

 

Now showered, freshly brushed teeth, and dressed in a yellow Maxi Dress, Stiles enters the bedroom only to find Derek putting clothes in two black luggage bags, he'd placed on the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks.

 

Looking up, Derek meets Stiles questioning gaze. “I’m cooking breakfast.” And Stiles can smell the aroma of the food as it fills the air. “I also promised you after the whole Nicholas thing was over that you, the twins, and I would go on a little family trip." Derek reminds her as he makes his way over to Stiles, his hands sliding up Stiles arms sending warmth through Stiles’ body. "Since today is Friday, I we could go this weekend just the four of us." One of the alpha’s hand moves to Stiles stomach before looking into his mate's eyes with a smile. "I mean the five of us."

 

Stiles places one of her hand on top of Derek's hand. “That sounds perfect.” She sighs. It did sound perfect just her, Derek, and the kids getting away from Beacon Hills. "So where are we going?"  
  
“Yeah,” Derek shakes his head. “I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.”

 

“Come on Derek, tell me.” Stiles begs.

 

“No.”

 

Stiles huffs in annoyance. “Well, that's rude.” Pulling away from Derek she goes to sit on the edge of the  bed while goes back to packing. A few seconds of silence passes between the couple before Stiles speaks. “What time are we leaving?”

 

Without looking up, Derek answers. “After the twins get home from school. They've already started packing before they left this morning. I promised I would finish for them.”

 

Stiles nods before a thought crosses her mind. “What about Samantha? We can't just leave her.”

 

“She okay.” Derek says looking up at his girlfriend to catch her reaction when he says the next part. “She's in the guest room out back with her brother.”

 

Stiles eyes go wide. “W-what!? Marco is still here.”

 

“Yeah, he wanted to see his sister.” Derek explains. “I wasn't going to keep him away from his sister like Nicholas did.”

 

“And that's why I love you.” Pass Derek brooding and standoffish persona Derek puts on he was actually the one of the  most selfless and caring person she had gotten to know.

 

The corner of Derek's mouth twitch up into a smile before he leans forward and captures Stiles’ lips in a kiss.

 

“I love you too.” Derek murmurs, both hands pressing into the bed on each side of Stiles’ waist, trapping her where she was.

 

Their lips crash together one more time. One of Stiles’ hand reaches up to cups Derek's face  with both hands and deepening the kiss.

 

The scent of arousal pours from both Stiles and Derek as the kissing quickly turns into a full on makeout session. It had been almost two days since Stiles had kissed Derek and missed it.

 

A moan falls from her parted lips as she sinks back into mattress and Derek begins to leave a blazing trails of kisses down her exposed neck as she blindly reaches out for the hem of Derek's shirt. She needed  to feel the warmth of Derek's body on her now.

 

Stiles eyes fly open the moment Derek pulls away. She opens her mouth to complain when she sees, Derek is only fulfilling her wish and pulling the grey Henley T-shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor.

 

Stiles bites down on her bottom lip as another wave of arousal hits her and fills the air. Stiles doesn't miss the way Derek eyes glow the faintest of red, or the way his black jeans are tinted from his own arousal.

 

Sitting up, Stiles eyes darken with a glint of lust and a teasing smile spreads across her face as she slides her hands up Derek's warm muscular torso and chest. Peering up at Derek who's looking down at her, Stiles leans forwards and presses a kiss to Derek's abs.

 

She feels Derek shudder at the contact before a moan is drawing from him as she continues to move upwards his body leaving wet open mouth kisses all the way to his neck.

 

Shaking his head, Derek brings his hand up to her chin to steer her back to his mouth. They kiss each other fervently as Derek spins them around so that he can sit down on the bed before pulling Stiles on to his lips.

 

The moment Stiles straddles him, she rolls her hips against is his erection causing Derek to grunt low in his chest.

 

She does it three more times before Derek stills her with his hands on her hip. “Let me take care of you.” Derek says his voice dropping an octave that sends a pleasurable chill down her spine.

 

Unable to speak, Stiles nods as she allows Derek to take charge. Derek glowing eyes connect with Stiles’ lustfilled brown eyes as his one of his hands slides down to her leg and slowly up her leg, under the yellow dress. He watches with a smug grin as Stiles bites down on her lip to get from moaning as his hand inches closer to her womanhood. “Derek.” Stiles manages to finally speak, her voice thick with lust.

 

Derek steals another kiss from Stiles before his fingers make contact with her wet panties, but before Derek can do anything more the smell of fire and smoke infiltrates his sense of smell. The lustful haze that was surround the alpha wolf is broken as he realizes what’s happen.

 

“Fuck,” Derek curses as he picks Stiles up and places her back on the bed before he runs out the bedroom shouting about _their breakfast is burning_ to a sexual riled up and confused Stiles.

 

Pushing up off the bed Stiles enters the kitchen just in time to see her boyfriend gripping the blazing skillet of bacon and smoking the skillet of eggs and tossing them into the sink where he had already made dishwater for after the ate.

 

After the fire is gone Derek turns around only to see Stiles trying to hid a grin. Shaking his head Derek playful narrows his gaze at his mate. “This is your fault.” Stiles amuses demeanor falters as she gapes at her boyfriend. “You're so damn sexy it’s distracting.”

 

Stiles grins at her boyfriend. “Well, thank you. I can say the same thing about you.”

 

Pushing away from the sink Derek strolls over to Stiles. “I guess we’re eating out this morning.”

 

Stiles stomach rumbling is enough of an answer for the both of them. Entering back into the bedroom Derek picks up his shirt off the floor and slipping it back on. The couple quickly slips on shoes, grabs their cell phone, house key, and Derek grabs his wallet while Stiles grabs her purse before the make their way out of the manor. They take Derek’s Camaro after deciding on going to Ihop.

**XXX**

 

Pulling back up to the manor after breakfast , Derek and Stiles spots Malcolm's car parked in the yard when they get back.

 

Getting out of the camaro they can see Malcolm, Lindsay, Samantha, and Marco on the porch.

 

“What's going on?” Derek ask as he and Stiles walk up the steps. The tension between Marco and Malcolm was so thick Derek and Stiles could cut it with a knife.

 

Malcolm was the first to speak. "I know you guys are going away this weekend." Stiles opens her mouth to ask see if he knows exactly where they going when Malcolm explains why Marco is really here. “But I thought you two would want to hear what _Marco_ has to say.”

 

When Derek and Stiles turn to look at the blonde werewolf his body tenses up by being put on the spot. He scratches the back of his neck feeling nervous and a little scared. "I…I…was wonder if we-" he gesture with his hand between him and Sam "-could join your pack."  
  
"What!" Derek and Stiles both shout at the same time, causing Samantha to flinch at their raised tones.

  
"Exactly the same reaction I had" Malcolm says before he crosses his arms. "Now just tell him no and he can stay out of our lives for good." No way Derek or Stiles would consider letting him in the pack after everything he’d done. His sister, yes she was innocent in all of this and already proved to be a great ally.  
  
"Maybe we should take this inside?" Lindsey suggests. They all needed to be sitting down especially Malcolm if and when she was going to tell him about the vision from the vision quest of her and Marco being married, and their children.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles nods, her voice light. "Let's do that."  
  
Derek unlocks the door with his keys allowing Stiles in the house first while everyone else follows behind her to the living room. "Does anybody want anything to drink or a snack?" Derek asks.

 

Everyone declines his offer. Sitting down on love seat, Derek pulls Stiles down on lap before making eye contact with Marco, and gestures for him to continue his _ridiculous_ idea.

 

Taking a deep breathe, Marco sits in the adjacent chair next to Stiles and Derek to meet their eyes. "Okay, I know I've done some unforgivable things-" That got a scoff from Malcolm. "-and even if you don't accepted me into your pack. I was hoping you could accept Samantha." He glances over at his sister who's sitting across from him.  
  
"No!" Sam and Lindsay protest. Stiles , Derek, and Malcolm's eyes snaps over to the look red head witch.  
  
"Lindsay, how could you not want him away from here?" Malcolm asks as he wonders what's it about Marco that makes his sister forgive him so easily. "He helped kill our family!"

  
Derek felt for Malcolm being that they both had trusted someone and that person ended up destroying their world. Leaving an empty void in their hearts for the family they’d lost, but the only different Derek void had been filled by Stiles, the twins, and the pack.  
  
"I know." Lindsay says sadly."But Marco can't leave. Not if what I saw in that vision quest was truly my future."  
  
"What did you see?" Stiles asked. The pack hadn't pushed her to tell them what she had seen before she woke up out of the vision quest, thinking she would tell them when she's ready and it seems like they were right.  
  
"I seen my future." She says as a smile spreads across her face. “Malcolm, I told you I was married.”

 

Malcolm nods. “Yeah, you did. You said you had two kids and one on the way.” He recalls with a shrug. “I still don't get what Marco-” He trails off as it finally hits him. Malcolm suddenly jumps to his feet and narrows his eyes at his sister. “Marco is your husband!”

 

Stiles and Samantha both gasp, their eyes shooting to a shocked Marco who's stands to his feet again as Derek mumbles _oh, shit_ while running his hand through his hair.

 

Lindsay crosses her arms in annoyance as she glares at her brother. “See, this is why I didn't tell you. I know how you were going to react.”

 

“Of course, I'm going to react like this!” Malcolm flails. “How else am I supposed to react?”

 

“You could be happy for me!” Lindsay yells out. Stiles sees Malcolm expression soften.“I want that live Malcolm. I want my little girl Lilly-” she peers over her shoulder at Marco.” -I want our son Brian.”

 

Marco’s head suddenly snaps up and catches Lindsay’s eyes.“Brian.” He rasps. “Did you say Brian?” Lindsay nods her head, brows furrowed in confusion. “That was our dad name.” Marco reveals. “I always said if I had a son I would name him after my dad.”

 

Malcolm lowers himself back on the couch as he tries to take in everything he'd just heard. Not only was his sister going to marry Marco-- the one man he hated more then anything-- she was going to have his children. Children he knew he was going to love wholeheartedly. Looking over at Marco he sees the ghost of a smile on his face as Lindsay tells everyone about Lilly and Brian supernatural status, and about the third child they had on the way.

 

_‘You could be happy for me!”_ Lindsay words echo in his head. He was happy for his sister, truly he was. He was just caught off guard.

 

He just needed some time to process all of this. Thankfully, Derek was able to sense that and promise after they got back this weekend the pack would discuss together.

 

**XXX**

 

Then Stiles and Derek was left alone. Looking at the time on his cell phone Derek realizes they had only thirty minutes before Amber and Junior get home. "I'll go finish packing for the trip."

  
"I'll help too." Stiles volunteers as she began to stand up too, only for Derek stops her for getting up.  
  
"Just rest Stiles, I got this.”

  
"You know I'm not one to sit still Der." Stiles says as she stares down her boyfriend.

  
"Fine." Derek sighs after a few seconds. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer to her. He couldn't help the smile that spreads across his face when Stiles let out a small gasp. "How about you prepare the snacks for the road."  
  
Looking up into Derek green eyes Stiles throws her arm around the wolf neck "I can do that" She said as Derek leans in to capture her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Bringing her hands down to rest on Derek's chest, Stiles pushes her boyfriend away, breaking the kiss. "Now how much snacks are talking about? How many hours are we going to be on the road?"

 

Derek rolls his eyes. "I'm not telling you where we're going?" Derek sneaks another quick kiss before turning to go and get Junior and Amber bags from upstairs. He takes two steps when he feels Stiles slap his ass.

 

Turning to face his girlfriend who gives him a teasing smile before her shoulders and brushing pass him.

  
Shaking his head Derek smiles at Stiles. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Stiles stops and glances over her shoulder, her eyes darken with lust. "I have a couple ideas."  
  


"Stiles.” Derek groans in frustration when  Stiles’ arousal hits him."The kids will be here in less than thirty minutes.” He reminds her as he readjust himself in his jeans. “I doubt they would want to walk in on us-” Derek eyes go wide “-or God forbid Christina gets a glimpse of us."

  
Frowning, Stiles turns her head back around and resumes he walk towards the kitchen to start making snacks while Derek heads up the stairs to pack the twins bags.

 

**XXX**

 

Derek was putting the last bag of luggage in the back of the trunk of his Silver Toyota FJ Cruiser, when Allison pulls up with the twins, Scotty, Christina, and Lucas.  
  
"Hi, Derek." The huntress greets her Alpha with a smile, making her way towards the manor.  
  
"Hey, Allison." He gives her a smile before turning his attention to the five teens gathering their backpacks out of the huntress van. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hey." Christina, Scotty, and Lucas said at the same time the twins replies with. "Hi Dad."  
  
"If you guys have homework you can just throw your bags in the car. We're going to be leaving in a few minutes so go grab anything I might have missed when I getting your things." Derek said. The twins nod before giving their things to Derek and going off into the house to check to see if they need anything else.  
  
_"Thank you for the extra sandwiches"_ Derek hears Scotty thanks Stiles from inside the house. Closing the trunk of the Toyota and walking around the car he could see Scotty carrying a red cooler down the stairs, Stiles following behind him.  
  
"I couldn’t have you guys starving before we left?" Stiles says to Scotty. "Plus you take after your dad and when Scott and I used to get home from school he would just about empty out the fridge, and that was before the bite." Stiles laughs remembering those days. The days before the supernatural entered their lives.  
  
"I got that Scotty." Derek says as he takes the cooler from the teen wolf. "Thanks.” He mumbles after sitting the cooler in the back of the trunk.

 

Scotty shakes his head. “No problem A.D.” Fortunately, Scotty misses the glare Derek sends him when his attention is drawn to Amber coming down the steps in a purple paisley dress and brown leather jacket, the matching color boots, and her old and only digital camera--that was hanging around her neck.

 

The moment Amber sees and stops in front of Scotty she flashes him a small smile which he quickly returns. Her green eyes flicks over Scotty's  shoulder to her dad. “I'm ready dad,” she says as her eyes swing back over to her boyfriend.

 

“What about your brother?” Derek ask as he closes the trunk before slipping the black sunglasses that was hooked on his grey Henley T-shirt on his face.

 

Amber opens her mouth to answer when Junior suddenly steps out of the house and speaks.“I'm right here.” Holding up one of his

 

Derek notices as Junior makes his way down the steps that like Amber, Junior has changed his clothes too. Junior was now wearing a long sleeve grey and black  baseball Tee with its sleeves pushed up to his mid-forearms, black jogger pants, a pair of grey/black/white Nike Dunk High shoes, and wolf pendant hanging around his neck.

 

Junior and Scotty fist bump each other before Junior  rolls his eyes when his sister and Scotty eyes meet again. “Dude,” he groans, “just kiss her already.”

 

Immediately, Scotty and Amber’s cheeks flush as they look away from each other and glances at Junior who shrugs before he turns, making his way over to the cruiser, and slipping into the back seat behind Stiles.

 

“Ummm,” Amber mumbles as she and Scotty glances back each other. “I’ll see you Sunday.”

 

“Have fun with your family.” Scotty grins at her. “I know, how much you've  dreamed about this.”

 

This was another reason Amber likes Scotty. Not only was he incredibly cute, sweet, selfless, but he was a great listener. They could take for hours about any and everything. Within the first month of knowing Scotty she had told him all about her desires for what she wanted for her family now that they were together. Scotty had revealed his dreams of being a filmmaker, or mechanical engineer--so that he could create more weapons to fight against the supernatural. Scotty had a real gift of fixing electronics.

 

Smiling at her boyfriend, Amber walks towards him, peering curiously up at him as he stares down at her. “I’ll call you when we get there.” She says aware of the three sets of eyes watching her from the cruiser.

 

Scotty answers with a nod before stepping closer and pulling her into a hug. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” He says before he places a small peck on Amber’s forehead.

 

The smile on Amber's face widens slightly at Scotty's admission. Pulling away, Amber gazes up at her boyfriend. She really likes Scotty...like really...really...really...really likes him.

 

Feeling bold and with Junior’s words on repeat in her head, Amber's eyes fall from Scotty own brown eyes to his lips. She lifts up on the tips of her toes and places a kiss on his lips.

 

She was expecting for Scotty to tense up at the kiss. Instead, immediately one of Scotty’s arms wraps around her waist, pulling her against the full length of his body while his other hand slides up to cup her face. When Scotty's tongue peeks out and traces along her mouth, Amber finds herself parting her lips to allow him entrance to deepen the kiss.

 

Amber clings to Scotty as she feels her legs turn to jello. It was just supposed to be a peck--something sweet and nice. Amber kisses him greedily as her arms wraps around his neck. She could kiss him forever.

 

The blaring of a horn startles the two teens apart. Panting heavily for air, both teens gazes snap to one another to see they both have glowing eyes.

 

The horn stops and when Amber and Scotty turn towards the cruiser they see can see Stiles gaping at them while Junior sits behind her trying to hide a grin.

 

Scotty swallows down the lump in his throat when his eyes finally land on his alpha. Even with the black aviators hiding his eyes, Amber and Scotty can see the red glow of his eyes as his face is twisted into a scowl directed at Scotty.

 

Amber looks down, deep in thought. How long had her dad being blowing his horn? Had Allison, Christina, and Lucas seen the kiss.

 

Looking at the porch, Amber groans when she sees Allison starting at her and Scotty with the same gaping expression that was on Stiles’ face. Christina raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before smiling when Lucas starts wolf whistling at them.

 

Blushing, the two teen wolf's eyes lock. “That was…” Scotty trails off as he searches Amber's face, his eyes fading back to their normal brown.

 

“Amazing.” Amber breathes in awe. If that was their first kiss she wonders what the rest of their kiss would be like the more they continue to kiss.

 

Scotty grins proudly. “Yeah, it was.”

 

Amber really like the way Scotty took control of the kiss. It was kind of hot. Her body was tingling from the kiss.

 

“Let's go!” Derek grumbles, still scowling at Scotty.

 

Amber's  eyes fade back to green. “Talk to you tonight.” She says to Scotty before stealing another peck on the lips before jogging over to cruiser. “See you guys Sunday!” She waves at Allison, Christina, and Lucas before slipping into the back seat next to Junior and behind her dad.

 

Derek peels out of the yards, his urge to strangle Scotty dimming the farther he get away from his home.

 

Ten minutes pass when Derek finally catches Amber's gaze in the mirror. “You are never to do that again, young lady.”

 

“Dad!” Amber screeches at the same time Stiles rolls her eyes and sighs. “Derek.”

 

“What?” Derek glances over at Stiles. “She's too young to be doing that.”

 

“I'll be fourteen in a few days.” Amber argues.

 

Derek's gazes snaps back to Amber's gaze in the mirror as he nods repeatedly. “Exactly! That's too young.”

 

Seeing that this wasn't a battle she was going to win, Amber sits back and looks out the window as she thinks about the kiss that would be forever embedded in her mind as the _best first kiss ever._

 

Junior laughs at his dad protective instincts as he plugs in his earphones up to his iPhone, placing the earbuds in his ear he turns his music on, and  leans back as he starts humming along to the music.  
  
Up in the front passenger seat, Stiles has one hand intertwined with Derek's free hand, while her other one absentmindedly rubs her stomach.  She wonders how long will this drive take and wonders where they are going.

 

Derek hopes that everything goes well this weekend. If so maybe in a few weeks he could get up the nerves to do what he had planned to do fourteen years ago before Stiles left.


	35. Hale Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short.

**Chapter 35: Hale Cabin**

 

After three hours of driving, Derek finally pulls up to his destination. Looking up at his family's cabin memories from his childhood come rushing back, filling his mind.

 

He remembers the way the cabin used to smell of his mother's cooking. Swimming in the lake behind the cabin with Laura and Cora. Losing repeatedly at pool against his dad in the game room with his father just before the fire.

 

Clearing his mind of the memories, Derek turns off the engine of the Cruiser and turns in his seat, a smile spreading across his face when he sees the twins sleep in the back seat. Amber's head resting on Junior’s shoulder while his head rests against the window, earphones still in his ears.

 

“Junior, Amber, wake up.” He whispers. “We're here.”

 

“Hmm.” Junior hums as both twins’ eyes pops open. Amber sits up, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “Where are we?” She rasps.

 

“My family's cabin.” Derek answers. He watches as the twins’ nod, before their eyes shifting from him to the cabin, widening in surprise.

 

“Holy—”

 

“—Cannoli.” Amber says, cutting of her brother hearing what he really was about to say.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow at the twins phrase before brushing it off and turning around to glance up at the cabin.

 

“My great grandfather built it for my great grandmother as a wedding gift.” Derek tells them. “It's been in our family ever since.”

 

“It's beautiful.” Amber breathes in awe. From the outside it looks cozy and inviting cabin, surrounded by woods. She could hear the sound of a stream of water in the distance.

 

Derek nods, pulling out the cabin’s key from his jean pocket and handing it over to Amber. “Go check it out. I'll wake your mom.”

 

Amber takes the key, both siblings’ scrambles out of the car and up to the cabin.

 

Once they are inside, Derek turns his attention to a sleeping Stiles. “Stiles,” he says softly. When he get no responses from Stiles, Derek reaches out and to push Stiles’ hair out of her face. “Stiles, baby we're here.”

 

Stiles stirs a few seconds before her eyes slowly opens. “Hey, sleepy head.” Derek says as he flashes her a smile.

 

“Hey.” She rasps. Derek runs his fingers lightly over Stiles’ cheek before leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss.

 

Before either one of them could deepen the kiss, Amber’s laughter fill their ears as she comes running out of the cabin with Junior following close behind.

 

Pulling away, Derek sighs. “You want to see the inside of the cabin?”

 

Stiles looks up at the two stories cedar wood built cabin, her head nodding. “Yeah.” She breathes out in awe. 

**XXX**

The cabin was beautiful and huge on the inside. Each floor of the cabin is set up as its own separate home but they are connected by interior stairs. This cabin has two master suites—each with its own bathroom. Three full bathrooms –-one with a Jacuzzi tub, two separate and full kitchens, two family rooms, two washers and dryers, a large dining room, and a game room with a pool tables, air hockey table, a bookcase, 55’ inch HD flat screen television. Each master bedroom has a king bed, the third and fourth bedrooms each have a queen bed and a twin bed, and each family room has a full size sofa bed.

 

The upstairs and downstairs kitchen, the three bathrooms has stainless steel appliances, granite tile countertops- all within warm cedar lined walls. A small fireplace in the upstairs family room.

 

After the tour they all gather their belongings and head to their new rooms for the weekend. Stiles and Derek taking the one of the master suites with the Jacuzzi, while the twins take the third and fourth bedroom upstairs and unpack their clothes.

 

After the clothes are up, hanging in the closet, Derek and Junior cook dinner for the group. Mac and Cheese, and fried pork chops. With their food in hand, the family all gather at the dining room table where the can look out of the huge widows to see the surrounding forest.

 

Once the food is gone and the kitchen clean they all head to the upstairs family and watch a movie where they all fall asleep.

 

**XXX**

 

When Derek steps foot out on the cabin’s front porch the next morning, he startled seeing Junior sitting on the steps. Junior’s head turns, glancing over his shoulder at Derek. “Hey, Dad.”

 

“Hey, buddy.” He mumbles. “Why are you up so early?”

 

It was still dark outside, the sun wouldn't be up for another hour. It was time for Derek’s daily three mile morning run.

 

Junior ignores his dad’s question as he takes in his dad’s attire. A grey long sleeve shirt, black basketball shorts, and a pair old worn out black running shoes. “Going for you morning run?” Derek answers with a nod of his head. “Mind if I run with you?”

 

Derek shakes his head. “Sure." The alpha says. “I’m warning you now, I'm running around the woods at least three times." He arches a brow looking at his son. "Think you can keep up?"  


Junior meets Derek's challenging gaze with a smug grin. “The real question _old man_ , can you keep up with me?”

 

Derek shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You sure are cocky?”

 

Junior shakes his head in amusement at his dad’s words, rising to his feet and shrugs. “Mom says it's a Hale family trait.”

 

Before Derek can respond, Junior slips back into the house to put on some shoes. When he does make it back out on the porch, Derek gives his son a quick run over. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt over his t-shirt he was wearing since he woke up, black sweatpants, and black tennis shoes.

 

“Ready?” Junior asks.

 

Instead of answering Derek dashes towards the woods. "Hey! Not fair dad!" Junior yells before jumping off the porch, and sprinting to catch up with Derek.  
  
**XXX**  
  
After the third time around the woods, Derek and Junior makes it back to the cabin. The sun was now up and it was a bit warmer than it was this morning. They could smell the aroma of bacon, pancakes, and eggs being cooked from inside the cabin.  
  
Junior takes a whiff of the air. "God, that food smells good." Junior groans as his stomach rumbles for food.

 

"It really does" Derek agrees. He then pulls off the grey long sleeve shirt that is now drenched in his sweat before sitting on the steps of the cabin.  
  
Junior eyes travel to his dad's back where the big black triskelion tattoo is. "Did that hurt when you got it?"  
  
"What?" Derek looks over at Junior who standing up beside him.  
  
"The triskelion tattoo." Junior says as he takes a seat next to his dad. "Did it hurt?"

 

“Like a bitch.” Derek says making Junior laugh. “There was a blow torch involved and I had to be restrained.”

 

“Sounds more like BDSM.” Junior mumbles as he turns to face his dad.

 

Derek grins in amusement while shaking his head. “And that right there is a Stilinski family trait.”

 

Junior laughs. “How old were you, when you got your tattoo?”

 

“Sixteen.” Derek answers. “It was right after the fire.”

 

Silence falls between father and son as they just sit on the steps and listen to nature around them.

 

“Dad,” Junior mumbles after a full minute of silence.

 

“Hmm,” Derek hums, his eyes going from the trees to his son who's staring up at him curiously.

 

“You know it's not your fault.”

 

“But it is.” Derek replies, guilt seeping through his voice.

 

Junior eyes do a quick sweep of Derek’s face seeing the guilt he heard in his voice reflecting in his eyes. Shaking his head, Junior places a supporting hand on Derek’s shoulder. “No, its Kate and Gerard fault.” From the stories his mom told him and Amber it was because of the Argents that the fire happened. “They used you...preyed on your vulnerability of just loosening Paige." Junior feels Derek’s shoulder muscles under his hand tense up, but he keeps going. "I bet if your mom and family was here today they wouldn't blame you. They would take you in their arms and tell you how proud of the man you've become, because after all of the death and betrayal that has followed you’ve never given up. You raised the Hale Pack out of the ashes, bigger and stronger than before.”  
  
Derek looks down, deep in thought as he lets his son words sink in. He was right, his family wouldn't blame him for what happened. Looking at his son with new found love and respect, Derek didn't see a thirteen year old boy, but a young man wise beyond his years. A son who will make a great alpha one day. Derek pulls his son into a one armed hug as he grin down at Junior. “I thought was the parent, not the other way around?"  
  
"What can I say?” Junior shrugs. “I'm just that good?" Junior jokes. He knows it works when he hears his dad starts laughing.  


"I love you, buddy." Derek says pulling his arm from around Junior’s shoulder.  
  
Instead of one of his normal sarcastic answers like 'who doesn't love me' or 'Join the bandwagon.' Junior smiles at his dad. "Love you too, dad."

 

“Awe.” Derek and Junior turn towards the voice just in time to see Amber standing in the doorway, camera raised in her hands, capturing the father-son moment. Amber looks down to see the outcome of the picture before peering up at her twin and dad. “Perfect.” She coos. “Mom says breakfast is almost ready, so hit the showers then come eat.”

 

With that said Amber slips back inside, Derek and Junior following close behind her and heading to the individual bathrooms to take a shower.

 

**XXX**

 

After their shower both Derek's' come scrambling downstairs to the dining room table to join Stiles and Amber for breakfast. to say the two guys were hungry would be an understatement. They devoured the breakfast leaving no leftovers.  
  
The day goes by pretty quickly after breakfast. After eating, Derek and Junior cleans the kitchen and wash the dishes, while Amber and Stiles wonders down to the game room to play a game of pool. Once father and son finishes upstairs they find their way down to the game room with the girls. The mother-daughter game quickly turns into a competition against the guys. The girls win two out of three games of pool before Junior and Derek give up and go watch some sports on TV.

 

**….**

  
Stiles watches from balcony as the three wolves run around in the backyard. She couldn't stop herself from laughing when Amber and Junior tackle Derek to the ground, or when Derek outright laugh when he'd counter their attack. Rubbing her pregnant belly, Stiles feels an overwhelming feeling of love, peace, and happiness at her family all together.

  
When night falls they all gather in the upstairs family room to watch the _Daredevil_ series off of Netflix. With snacks and drinks, Amber sits in recliner chair while Junior chooses to sit in the one of the beanbag chair, and Derek and Stiles curls up on the sofa bed.  
  
**XXX**  
  
**Sunday**  
  
Amber had just taken another picture of the private stream in the woods, behind the cabin with her camera when Derek enters the woods.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” Derek announcing himself to his daughter. “We’re heading out in a hour. Do you have everything packed up?”

 

Lowering her camera, Amber peers over her shoulder at her dad. “Not everything,” she answers. “I just wanted to take s few more pictures. This lighting is perfect right now.”

 

The corner of Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile. He loves seeing his daughter’s eyes shine when she talks about photography, piano, or dance, three of her favorite hobbies. Junior wasn't the only multi-talented child he had, Amber can somehow snap a picture at the right moment, capturing the most beautiful moments of her subject. The photos she had taken at Cora and Michael’s wedding had been better than a paid professional photographer.

 

With her camera, she had a keen eye to not only capture and show the beauty in just about everything, she can also see it. Something that she definitely inherited from her grandmother, Talia Hale.

 

Derek nods about to turn and leave Amber to take more pictures, when Amber stops him mid-turn and ask to take a picture with him.

 

“For you, anything.” Derek grins as he moves towards a grinning Amber. “What do you want to do?” Derek asks, now flanking Amber’s left side.

 

“Just smile.” Amber tells him as she leans more into her dad side and smiles brightly towards her digital camera.

 

“Easy.” Derek says, plastering his own bright smile on his face just as Amber snaps the picture.

 

Once the picture is taking, Derek peers over Amber’s shoulder as she looks down at the outcome. Even with the slightly cracked display screen, he can tell it's a great picture. “When we get home send that picture to me.” Derek says. “That's my new wallpaper.”

 

“Deal!” Amber exclaims with a cheeky grin. “Shall we head back to the cabin now?”

 

Derek answers with a nod as he and Amber start on their way back to the cabin. While on their walk back Amber continues to snap pictures of the woods, flowers, the lake, and the birds in the trees.

 

“Amber.” Derek calls her. He can see the cabin coming into view through the trees.

 

Lowering her camera once again, Amber glances over and up at her dad. “Yeah, Dad.” she says with a raised brow.

 

“I'm sorry, if I overreacted over that kiss between you and Scotty, Friday evening.” Derek apologizes. He didn't want his daughter feeling like she couldn't come to him about boys or relationships.

 

“Don't worry about it, Dad.” Amber says dismissively. “You were just being a dad. I'm not mad at you...not anymore.” 

 

“I know you like Scotty and he likes you,” Derek says. “I just don't want you two to move to fast. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

 

Amber suddenly pulls Derek into a hug. “I love you, daddy.”

 

Warmth and love fills Derek as he grins down at his daughter. Hugging her a little tighter, Derek places a kiss on top of her head. “I love you too, baby girl.”

 

They hug for another few seconds before the pull away and continue their way back to the cabin.

**….**

 

With the Cruiser packed up and Stiles and the twins waiting in the Cruiser, Derek enters the bedroom he and Stiles shared this weekend.

  
Walking over to the closet, Derek opens the closet and reaches up on to the top shelf. "Come on where are you.” Derek mumbles to himself as his hands roams over the shelf until he finds what he looking for.

  
Derek can't help the way his heart speeds up a little or the way his hands becoming sweaty as he stares down at the little black square box. “It's time.” He murmurs.

 

Slipping the box in his pocket, Derek shuts the closet before walking out of the bedroom and the front door. After making sure the cabin is locked up he makes his way to the car.  
  
"Ready?" Derek asks as he starts up the car.  
  
With a choruses of 'yes’ from his passengers, Derek pulls out of the driveway.

 

The only thing now on the Alpha’s mind is how was he going to keep his plan from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the twins bday. Derek will make a decision that will change his life forever.


	36. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out pretty fast.

**Chapter 36: Happy Birthday**

 

The stairs creaks under Stiles and Derek weight as the creep up the stairs to surprise the twins. “They're in Amber’s room.” Derek whispers as he points to the bedroom door on the right.

 

“Figures.” Stiles says. She wasn't surprise it was a tradition that the twins had created many years ago. Sleep in the same room together the night before their birthday, so that everyone could wish them a Happy Birthday together.

 

Today was February 12th. The twins’ birthday. Stiles grips the doorknob, a smile gracing her face as she pushes open her daughter’s bedroom door open.

 

Stepping into the room, both parents share a smile after seeing the twins sleeping position.

 

Amber is sleeping at the head of the bed with one leg hanging loosely over the bed. Junior was sleeping at the foot of the bed, an arm dangling over the bed and head covered by one of Amber pillows.

 

Derek leans in closer to Stiles, his breath sending down Stiles’ spine as he whispers in her ear. “They sleep like you did when you were a teenager.”

 

“Shut up, sourwolf.” Stiles mumbles as she elbows Derek in the stomach.

 

Derek laughs, wrapping his arms around Stiles so that his hands are now rubbing on her belly. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Stiles smiles.  
  
Placing a kiss on the top of Stiles head, Derek grins. "Let's do this."

 

Stiles matches Derek's grin before she turns her attention back to her sleeping twins. “One...two...three.” Stiles counts on her fingers.

 

“Happy Birthday!!” Derek and Stiles holler at the top of the lungs before bursting with laughter when twins both flails and falls out the bed.

 

“ _Everyfreakingyear_.” Junior mumbles tiredly. Sitting up, the twin glares at their parents from the floor.

 

“Happy birthday babies!” Stiles coos with excitement. The twins want to stay mad at their parents, but the moment Stiles’ words register in their minds they grin.

 

Derek snorts in amusement when Amber and Junior stand up on their feet and runs a hand through their dark tousled hair at the same time when they catch Derek’s amused expression. “What's so funny?” They ask in unison.

 

A goofy smile spreads across Derek's face as his eyes fall down the length of their body. Amber’s shirt has a red short sleeve shirt with a large image of Wonder Woman’s logo, and her pants were light blue with white stars printed all over.

 

Junior’s pajamas were similar with a short sleeve solid blue t-shirt with one big Superman logo in the center, and his pants are a royal blue with the Superman logo pattern.

 

“Is this another birthday tradition?”

 

Junior cocks an eyebrow at his dad while Amber crosses her arms over her chest, both siblings lips pursed for a few moments before they answer at the same time. “No. It was just a coincidence.” They say honestly.

 

“So tell me,” Stiles says as she approaches Junior since he's closer and pulls him into a hug. “How does it feel to be fourteen, Junbug?”

 

“Feel old enough that you can stop calling me that.” Junior grumbles, knowing she would never stop calling him that.

 

Derek laughs at his son even as he walks up to Amber and hug her. “Happy Birthday, baby girl.”

 

“Thanks, daddy.”

 

“Okay it's my turn.” Stiles’ says now standing behind Derek. The moment Derek pulls out of the hug, Stiles has Amber in another hug.

 

“Happy Birthday, buddy.” Derek says pulling Junior into a hug.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Junior says before pulling out of the hug. Letting his eyes dart from his dad over to his mom, Junior opens his mouth to ask the question he ask every year. “Is that blueberry pancakes I smell.”

 

“And Chocolate Chip Waffles.” Amber adds.

 

“Well, of course it is.” Stiles grins. It was the breakfast they always at on the birthday. Blueberry pancakes for Junior, and Chocolate Chip Waffles for Amber.

 

“How about we got dig in before it gets cold?” Derek says.

 

Everyone nod in agreement, the twins leading the way downstairs while Stiles and Derek follow behind them.

**XXX**

 

After breakfast was done Junior and Amber head back upstairs to take a shower before heading out with Derek.  
  
Once Derek hears both showers running began and the sound of Junior singing—something he realized his son did every morning in the shower—he lets Stiles that it's safe for them to talk now.  
  
"So, after you leave my dad's where are you three going?" Stiles asks as she stands up and starts gather up the dirty dishes, only for Derek to come and take them from her and placed them in the dishwasher himself.

  
After starting the dishwasher Derek then turns to face Stiles. "I was thinking about taking them to the movies, then an empty parking lot so they can test drive the Cruiser."  
  
"Driving." Stiles says as she cocks a single eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Are you sure that's a good idea?”  
  
Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Probably not.” Derek admits as he walks up to Stiles and wraps his arms around her waist. “But they've been asking to learn how to drive for quiet sometime, and it's their birthday.” Before Stiles can respond leans in to place a kiss on her soft lips.  
  
When Derek pulls back, Stiles looks at the Alpha to see a smile on his lips. "I'm their dad, I'm not going to let anything to them."  
  
Stiles cups Derek’s face in her hands. "I know.” She says.

  
"John will be picking up their surprise right." Derek ask. These was going to be the best present the twins would get today.

  
Stiles nods. "They'll be here at two. I can't wait to see Junior and Amber faces."  
  
Before Derek could respond he hears both showers cut off. "They're done." Looking down at himself in a black muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. "I should go change too." He says kissing Stiles again before rushing off to the kitchen to change.  
  
Amber was the first one fully dressed as she came down the stairs Stiles turn to see her daughter outfit.  
  
Amber was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a white shirt and black leather cropped jacket, and her white converse. Her dark hair cascading down her back in waves. The wolf pendant, her daddy's girl bracelet, and her small silver hoop earrings complete the outfit.

 

Junior and Derek walk in a few minutes later and Stiles does the same to them as she did Amber.  
  
Junior is wearing a pair of black fitted jeans, a black shirt under his black and red plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a pair of black Nike shoes with a red Nike check. His short hair is spiked up along the center of his head almost into a faux hawk hairstyle. Like his sister he is also wearing his wolf pendant.

  
Derek wears his usual outfit, black leather jacket, dark jeans, blue Henley shirt, black boots, and his black aviators glasses hooked to his shirt.  
  


“See you later.” Derek says as he walks over to Stiles and kisses her cheek.

 

“Bye guys.” Stiles laughs when Junior and Amber runs over and double kiss Stiles’ cheeks.

 

**XXX**

 

The sound of the twins’ phones beeping constantly with _happy birthday_ texts from friends, the pack, and classmates fills Derek’s Toyota Cruiser.

 

"So where are we going dad?" Junior asks, slipping his phone in his pocket and looks up to see they have made it into town.

  
"We're going to see your grandpa?" Derek replies as he turns onto another street.  
  
"That means birthday money" Amber says from the back seat. Every year their grandpa would send two birthday cards with a hundred dollars and the age of number they turned.  
  
"A hundred and fourteen dollars" Junior said.  
  
Derek sort of zones out halfway through the twins talking about all the gifts John had sent them over the year, and how Stiles would tell her dad he was going to spoil them.  
  
_Stiles_. Just thinking about Stiles brought a smile to the Alpha’s face. It has been a little over a week since the cabin and Derek retrieved the engagement ring. The ring was securely locked in his safe at work. He couldn't help but envision Stiles’ face he proposes. Will she cry out of happiness, be stunned into silence, or God forbid she turn him down.

 

He know the last one option was less likely to happen, but with his track record of love he couldn't help but think of that possibility. But before he even asks Stiles to marry him, he wants to ask John’s permission to marry Stiles. Which is another reason he was going to see his hopeful future father-in-law. Derek was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice he passed up the Sheriff's house until he feels Junior tapping him on the shoulder, snapping him back into reality.

  
"Are you okay?" Amber asks her dad.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you just passed up grandpa’s house." Junior says as points over his shoulder to his grandpa’s house.

 

Looking in the rearview mirror, Derek sees that he's right. Coming to the four way stop, Derek checks to make sure no other cars are in sight before he makes an illegal U-Turn. “Don't tell your mom or grandpa about this.”

 

  
When he does pull up to the sheriff house and sees the police car, and Stiles old jeep-Roscoe in the driveway he parks behind the jeep.  
  
Amber is out of the car before Derek can turn the car off and already knocking on the door. Junior on the other hand doesn't budge from his seat.

  
Derek can feel Junior’s eyes on him and when he looks over at him, he has one eyebrow arched his lips set in a line, and his eyes roaming over his dad face.

  
"Are you sure everything okay?" Junior ask. Something was up with his dad.   
  


Derek plasters what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "I promise you everything is perfect?"  
  
Junior stares him down for another second or two before smiling at his dad and getting out of the car, and making it to the door just as the sheriff opens the door with a huge grin.  
  
**XXX**  
  
Just as Amber and Junior said in the car John gave both teens each their own birthday card with a hundred and fourteen dollars in it.  
  
To say Derek was nervous would be an understatement. He was probably more nervous now asking John for Stiles hand in marriage then he was to propose to Stiles.

 

He and John had gotten closer over the last decade. Going fishing, camping, even watching and going to few baseball games. Derek looked to the man as a second father and he hopes John saw him as a son.  
  
His plan was simple. He would ask John permission in front of the twins, and they could maybe help keep the secret until he had everything set up and ready.

 

The plan goes out the window moment the sheriff walks back into the living room with two bowls filled with vanilla ice cream and caramel, and whipped cream on top for the twins.  
  


"Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Derek blurts out.

  
The twins both freeze, the spoon of ice cream inches away from their mouths. Placing the spoons back down into the bowls, eyes traveling to their dad--who has turned a deep shade of red and his mouth gaping open in shock.

  
"I didn't mean to ask you like that." Derek admits to a shell shocked John when he finally able to speak again. “It just came out before I could stop it."  
  
The twins look over at their grandpa who's sitting across from Derek. Inside of them the twins were bubbling with excitement. This was one of the best birthday present ever.

  
Once John let's Derek’s words sink in, his shocked expression slowly fades away and is replaced with a smile.

  
"Well it's about time" John sighs happily.

  
It's Derek's turn to let John’s words sink in and when it does register his gaping mouth becomes a huge grin. “I have your permission?!"

  
John nods. "You have my permission, son."  
  
"Oh my God!" Amber squeals in excitement before jumping to her feet. “I have so much to do!" Arms flailing as she starts to pace the living room floor.

 

Derek’s eyes dart from an excited Amber to a grinning John, and then finally to his son, Junior who was now eating some of his ice cream. “How do you feel buddy?” Derek ask Junior when their eyes lock.

 

Junior grins. “I agree with grandpa. It's about time.”

  
"When are you planning on doing this?" Amber asks as she continues to pace back and forth. Before Derek can get a chance answer her, Amber pops out an idea of her own. "You should do on Valentine's Day!” She coos. “You know make it really romantic-- _oh my god!_ You need a ring-"  
  
"I actually have a ring already." Derek reveals. He didn't know Amber could talk this much when she got worked up, but then again she does have her mother DNA too.  
  
"What!" Amber spins arounds so fast that her hair slaps her in the face. Pushing the hair out of her face, Amber points her finger at her dad. “You have a ring?! Where is it? Can I see it? What does it look like? How much was it?"  
  
"Dang, Am, breathe. "Junior says. “I know you're excited, so am I but I'm sure dad as a plan." He looks over at Derek, a brow raising in a questioning manner. "Right."  
  
Amber scoffs at her brother. “Did you not just see how he asked grandpa for mom hand? That was just horrible! "

  
"Hey." Derek grumbles, placing his hand over his heart. "I take offense to that."  
  
"You're right" Junior agrees with his sister, Derek’s words ignored. "He clearly needs us to help."  
  
"Exactly.” Amber sighs in relief.

  
Derek groans before rolling his eyes. "I just want you guys too know, and maybe do a song or something before I propose.” Derek admits.  “I have everything else under control." Derek says really offended by his kid’s lack of trust in his ability to deliver a great proposal.  
  
"That sounds great.” John says patting his future son-in-law on the leg before turn his gaze on his grandchildren. “Right guys."

  
Both twins sway their heads from left to right as they think about it before agreeing. "Yeah, it does."  
  
"So, when and where are you planning on doing this?” Amber asks.

  
"Soon." Derek says. Truth be told he could marry Stiles today but he wants the proposal to be special. “I have a few places in mind."  
  
At Derek vague answer, Amber groans in frustration. “Like?" She needs to know so that she could relay this information to Erica and Lydia so they could have everything together.  
  
"Like Amour." Derek said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
A chorus of groans comes from twins. "Dad she works there.” Amber says. “Why would she want to get propose there too?" Junior asks.

  
"How about you leave the venue to me and the girls and the song to Junior?” Amber tells her dad. “Trust us, we know what mom would love.”

 

Derek wants to protest and do this on his own, but he quickly realizes that the twins were his best bet at helping planning the perfect proposal. “Fine.” Derek gives in which causes Amber to squeal again. “But you have to keep this a secret. No-one can know.”

 

“What about Erica and Lydia?” Amber asks. “They know the best venues in California.”

 

“I'll talk to them myself.” Derek says.

 

With that being settled the three Hales make their way out of John’s house after the Sheriff tells them he had some last minute errands to run before the twins party later on today.

 

**XXX**  
  
After leaving John’s home and denying Amber’s request to see the ring, Derek and the twins went to the movies. During the previews all three agreed that maybe Valentine's Day was a great time to propose, being that it was the most romantic day ever. And yes getting engaged on Valentine's Day was worn out and cliché, it was also normal and being a part of the supernatural world they rarely got to enough the normal things in life.

  
After the movie, Derek makes good on his word and takes them driving in a big open field for driving lesson. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his kids were pretty decent drivers. The only things that he was going to have to work on with them was Junior speeding something he inherit from both parents, and Amber short attention span whenever she gets a text or a song comes on she like and wants to dance.

  
**XXX**  
  
When Derek and the twins finally pull back up at the manor it was a little after two o'clock meaning guest will start arriving in a hour for the party.

  
Being that Junior and Amber were both sitting in the back seat together, taking pictures with each other, Derek sees them first out of his driver side window. Two teenagers around the same age as Junior and Amber. A Boy and a girl standing next to Stiles on the porch.  
  
The boy has a slim athletic build, short curly dark brown hair, he was about the same height as Junior if not a little shorter. His peach skin tone brought out his brown eyes. The boy was wearing a white V-neck shirt, under a grey button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, grey fitted jeans, a pair of black timberland boots, and the sliver necklace with Star of David on it.

  
The young girl standing next to Stiles was tall and very slim with light brown skin, long wavy brown hair that cascades down her back. Her eyes was the same whiskey color as Stiles’ eyes. The white heels the girl was wearing went along with her outfit. A white denim vest and matching high-waist shorts were styled with a blue-and-white paisley-print shirt complimented by cute pink Christian Louboutin Dos Noeud' ankle-strap peep-toes heels.  
  


Derek turns the off the Cruiser and is just about to tell the twins look out their window when he hears Amber gasp. “OH my God!" Amber gapes in shock when she sees her two best friends standing on the porch with her mom.

 

It only when she hears Junior mentally urging her to get out of the car does the teen wolf move. Unbuckling her seatbelt and pushing the back door open in one swift monitor, Amber scrambles out of the backseat at the same time Junior comes running around the other side of the car.

 

The twins stand still for a moment, their eyes lit up at seeing the two best friends. It's the sound of Derek slamming his car door shut and the ‘Did you miss us?’ from their Jewish friend that finally snaps the twin wolves out of their daze and jumping over the porch railing, and pulling the two teens into a tight hug.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Derek hears Junior ask the curly haired boy.

  
He scoffs. “It’s your birthday." the boy says matter-of-factly. “Did you really think we would miss it?”

 

Derek and Stiles watch from the side as the four friends hug one another.  
  


“I've missed you guys." Amber admits, her eyes shimmering with tears of happiness.

  
"We've missed you too" The girl says before her eyes travel to Derek. "Woah! Is that you dad, Junior you look just like him."  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm just a little more charming"  
  
The girl laughs. "You haven't changed."

  
Derek makes his way over to the group of four, flashing a smile at the two strangers. "Hi, I'm Derek Hale." Derek introduces himself to the two guest. "You must be the best friends Sam and Kayla"  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Mister Hale." Sam says holding his hand out for Derek to shake. The moment Derek hand makes contact with the curly haired boy a zap of energy travels through him and suddenly he can smell the boy’s scent.

 

He wasn't human and Derek would put money on it neither was Kayla.

  
"Thank you for the plane tickets." Kayla says. “We've been waiting for this a whole month.”

  
Derek and Stiles had brought the tickets and sent Sam and Kayla the tickets last month.  
  
Amber points an accusing finger at her dad. “You knew they were coming?”

  
Derek nods. "Where do you think your grandpa went after we left?"  
  
Junior shakes his head. "Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. I think were rubbing off on you old man"  
  
"This old man can keep up with you." Derek says with a smile, ruffling Junior’s hair before walking in the house with Stiles.  
  
"You guys seem happy." Kayla grins at her friends. Seeing Junior and Amber interact with their dad a few moments ago warmed her heart. It had been something she had been wait for since she was a little girl.  
  
"We are." the twins agree at the same time.  
  


Sam shudders. “I hate when you guys do that. It's creepy.”

 

Amber and Junior share an amused glance with each other before looking back at their oldest friends. “We think you're going to love our new friends here.”

  
“Would one of these friends happen to be Scotty?” Kayla ask as she throws her arm around Amber’s shoulder. “The boyfriend, I've heard so much about.”

 

“Definitely.” Amber says. There was no doubt in her mind Sam and Kayla wouldn’t like Scotty.

 

Sam does the same to Junior "And why they gossip about boys, you can tell me some more about this Christina girl you've got the hots for."  
  


“I don't have the hots for Christina.” Junior denies immediately. “Plus, I have a girlfriend, Ciara remember.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever D, I've known you since we were four. I know when you like a girl.” Sam says.

  
Junior groans in defeat. Maybe having his two best friends here wasn't the best idea. No telling what type of stories they were going to share with the pack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amber and Junior two best friends from Seattle are in Beacon Hills. What do you guys think of them so far?
> 
> Drew/Nicholas will be in the next chapter.
> 
> And Sam, Todd, and Christina's boyfriend have a confrontation next chapter.


	37. Twin's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. 
> 
> It's here.
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> For Sam's character I imagined a young Max Schneider and for Kayla a younger Zendaya

**Chapter 37: Twin’s Party**

“Oh God,” Junior groan as Allison’s van pulls up. “Can you guys be nice and try not to embarrass us?”

 

“It's going to be okay, D.” Kayla says. “We're all going to be friends after today.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam says coming up to stand in the middle of Junior and Amber, drapes an arm around their shoulder. “And you know Kayla never wrong.”

 

Kayla gives the twins a reassuring smile, one the twins return. If Kayla believed that after today their new friends and old friends--more like brother and sister--could be great friends, they believe her.

 

It was one of her gifts.

 

The sound of Allison, Scotty, Christina, and Lucas getting out of the van as all four long-time friends gazes snapping to them.

 

It's Scotty who sees them first, his brows furrow in confusion for a moment before grins. “Sam...Kayla. You guys made it. How was your flight?”

 

“It was cool. Thanks for the plane tickets.” Kayla says.

 

“Wait, what?” Junior says his mind finally processing what Scotty said. “You knew they were coming? He ask, pointing an accusing finger at Scotty who was helping walk his mom up the stairs.

 

“We all did.” Christina says. “Well, except Lucas. You know he can't lie to save his life.”

 

The twin’s chuckle because they know what the blonde said about her brother is the truth. There are three tells Lucas is lying, one he stutters, secondly his voice tens to go up an octave, and lastly fidgeting constantly with his hands.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Lucas grumbles. “I could've kept that secret.” He still was keeping the secret he was a werewolf and the supernatural was real from his friends.

 

There was another chorus of laughs from the teens before Sam and Kayla makes their way towards Scotty, Christina, and Lucas. Allison greeted the two teens and gave them smile before entering the house so the teens could bond.

 

“Well, it's great to finally meet you in person.” Kayla says. The had only seen the other teens through face time.

 

The two wolves and Fae nod. “How long are you guys staying?” Lucas ask. He wonders what embarrassing stories he could get out of the two teens about the twins.

 

“We're leaving Sunday night.” Sam answers.

 

“That kind of close.” Christina says. “I mean don't you guys have school Monday.”

 

Sam nods his head. “Yeah, but—” he trails off as realization hits him, he turns to look at the twins. “You haven't told them.”

 

The twins shake their heads. “It's not our secret to tell.” Junior tells him and Sam scoffs. Of course they wouldn't tell anyone unless they had their permission.

 

“What's going on?” Scott ask, clear confusion written all over his face.

 

Instead of answering Scotty’s question with words, Sam steps forward and grips both Lucas and Scott hands.

 

Christina, Kayla, and the twins watch in silence as Scotty and Lucas’ eyes flash gold before Sam releases them.

 

“What are you?” Christina suddenly ask.

 

Sam smiles proudly. “I'm a witch.”

 

Christina’s gaze moves towards the twins. Their nodding heads is all the conformation the blonde needs.

 

“What about you?” Lucas directs his question to Kayla.

 

“I'm a seer.” The brunette says before giving the three teens a smile. “And like I told the twins earlier were going to be great friends after today.”

 

“So you can see the future?” Scotty wonders.

 

“Yeah,” Kayla smirks. “Among other things.”

 

“That's so cool.” Lucas grins. He's heard of Seers from Monica. Apparently they are like the cousins of witches, while witches channel their magic through nature, Seers draw the powers to see into the future from the mystical energy around them.

 

“So you know we are part of the supernatural too?” Christina ask.

 

“Yeah, their wolves.” Sam answers pointing to Lucas and Scotty before looking back at Christina. “Kayla had a vision about you but we don’t know what you are.” He tells them.

 

“You did?”

 

“I saw you healing Junior with the light from your hands.” Kayla confesses.

 

Junior and Amber glances at the teenage seer. “You didn't tell me that.” Amber mumbles.

 

“It was before you told me about Nicholas kidnapped them.” Kayla says as her eyes ping-pong between Junior and Christina. “And after they were back.”

 

Junior and Christina’s gaze snaps to each other. Kayla’s description of her vision sounding a lot like the first time her healing ability worked.

 

When the kissed the first time.

 

The sudden rise in Christina’s heartbeat has all four wolves’ attention. Knowing the heard it, Christina pulls her eyes away from Junior--to a smiling Kayla and a smirking Sam. He definitely knows what happen in the vision.

 

“I-I'm a fairy.” She confesses trying to change the subject. “A celestial fairy meaning I can control and generate light.”

 

Kayla doesn't stop smiling even as she nods her head. It was clear to what the blonde was trying to do, so she'll play along. “I've never seen a celestial fairy before, a fire fairy and a water fairy-” Amusement suddenly coated her tone as she continues--”but that was when we took that school trip last year to New Orleans.”

 

Sam starts to laugh the moment Kayla mentions the water fairy, Amber hand flying up to cover her mouth as she too starts to laugh.

 

Scotty, Lucas, and Christina’s brows furrow in confusion. “What's so funny?” Lucas ask.

 

“Nothing.” Junior grunts and when the three clueless supernatural beings look at him they see him scowling at Sam, Kayla, and Amber.

 

“Clearly it's something.” Lucas rolls his eyes.

 

“It's definitely somethings.” Kayla manages to say through her giggles.

 

This only intrigues the three teens, Scotty mouth stretching in a wide grin. “What happen?”

 

Tears of laughter are swimming in Sam’s brown eyes when he meets his gazes. “Okay, so you know his Junior can be kind of sarcastic?”

 

Christina snorts as she rolls her eyes. “Kind of.”

 

“Hey!” Junior yells in offense before turning to look at Sam and Kayla. “I told you no embarrassing stories.” He says before he slowly grins at them. “Unless I get to tell them what the next day in New Orleans to all three of you.”

 

Kayla snaps her mouth close, Sam shakes his head, and Amber eyes go wide as she drops her hand from her mouth. “You won't.”

 

Junior narrows his eyes at his sister. “I totally would.”

 

“Fine.” Sam sighs. “It's in the vault.”

 

“The vault.” Scotty frowns. “The vault under the high school.”

 

The porch erupts in another fit of laughter this at Scotty.

 

“He's so adorable.” Kayla coos at Scotty before meeting Amber’s gaze. “You've got a good one here, Ams.”

 

Amber looks at Scotty, a cheek grin spreading across her face. “I know.” She says softly but still held adoration.

 

“The vault is where we keep the secrets between us.” Sam gestures between the four of them. “We can't tell a soul unless we are given the okay.”

 

“It must be really bad then.” Lucas says.

 

“For Junior, yeah.” Kayla admits. “For us it just funny.”

 

Junior rolls his eyes. “And you’re still talking about it.”

 

“Come on, D, you don't trust them not to laugh.” Sam says.

 

Scotty, Lucas, and Christina attention is solely on Junior awaiting his answer. Did he really trust them?

 

“Of course I trust them!” Junior flails, the answer flying out of his mouth immediately. “Scotty and Lucas are like my brothers, in everything but blood.” Junior says gesturing between Sam and himself. “That story is just too embarrassing.”

 

Amber doesn't miss the smiles on Scotty and Lucas’ faces.

 

“What about Christina?” Kayla ask with a smirk.

 

“Huh,” Junior says, his eyes comically widens causing everyone but Christina to snort in amusement.

 

“I think _we all know,_ Junior doesn't see my sister as his sister.”

 

Christina shoots her brother a glare before turning her attention back to a red faced Junior. She watches and waits as Junior nervously rubs the back of his neck.

 

The moment he opens his mouth to speak, Lydia appears in the doorway. “Hey, guys I can really use your help to finish setting up for the party.”

 

Junior’s mouth snaps close, his gaze now on the banshee. “C-coming.” He stammers out, rushing pass Lydia into the house.

 

Lydia raises one of perfectly mannered eyebrows as she eyes the group of kids on the porch. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“No!” Christina says a little too quickly. Once again her heartbeat picks up which as the three wolves biting down on their bottom lips to keep from grinning like idiots. “They were just messing with Junior.” She explains, shrugging her shoulders. “I guess he was embarrassed.”

 

With that Christina makes her way inside the house to find something to do. Lydia watches her daughter head towards the kitchen to help Stiles and Melissa before turning her attention back to the four teens. “What did you guys do?”

 

“Nothing?” Amber frowns looking slightly offended. “We were just talking.”

 

Lydia rolls her eyes at the blunt lie. “Yeah, okay. It's your birthday so I'll act like I believe you.”

 

Amber grins. “Deal.” Walking over to Scotty she interlocks their fingers before dragging her boyfriend inside. Lucas, Kayla, and Sam following close behind.

 

**XXX**

 

With the help of the teens everything for the party was ready to go in a matter of minutes. Danny and Scotty hooked the surround sound speakers up around the house to play the music from Junior’s IPod. Kayla helps in the kitchen, preparing the food with Stiles and Melissa while Derek and Boyd take turns grilling on the barbecue pit. In the backyard Christina, Erica, and Lydia sets up multiple long tables with red or green table cloths—Amber and Junior’s favorite colors. In the front yard, Isaac, Jackson, Sam, and Lucas help blow up the bouncy house water slide for the younger kids around Alisha, James, and Patrick age.

 

The first couple of people to show up was Bobby, Jared, Megan, and Rachel. Like the pack, Sam and Kayla seemed to hit it off perfectly with Bobby, Jared, and Megan, but not Rachel.

 

When Kayla had introduced herself to more of the twin’s newer friends by shaking their hands she had gotten a glimpses into their future.

 

_She sees Rachel in a basement or wine cellar, a smirk playing on her lips, and brown eyes gleaming with pride. “How does it feel?” The redhead ask as she stares at the future Christina._

 

_Future Christina’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?” Christina snaps._

 

_“How does it feel to finally be second choice?” Rachel says. “To be in my shadow for once.”_

 

_She sees Bobby--an older Bobby with a bloody gash on his head running down a dark hallway with a short blonde girl with blue/green eyes. Their faces reflecting fear as the glances back over their shoulder to see five people with monstrous faces chasing them at blurred speed._

 

_With Jared she sees--an older Jared with short blonde hair, his mouth smudge with blood as his eyes flash from their normal blue to a shining silver before he yells out in rage producing a sonic blast, the force sending the creature flying back into the air._

 

_It different when she touches Megan. She doesn't see her future but a glimpse of her past. Megan was around the age of four or five. She was hiding under her bed terrified as someone continued to bang repeatedly on her bedroom door. “Mommy, Daddy. Help me.” She begs. Suddenly the knocking stops and everything goes quiet for a minute before Megan lets out a screams as she's pulled from under the bed._

 

After Megan, it was clear to the young seer three out of the four friends would be sticking around, and those three were going to find out about the supernatural later on in life.

 

It was Beacon Hills after all. The whole county was crawling with supernatural creatures.

 

**….**

 

“There you are.” Lydia and Erica whirl around to see their alpha walking towards them. “I've been looking for you.”

 

The sound of the younger children laughter as they play on the bouncy house fills Derek’s ears.

 

“Well you find us.” Lydia chirps. “What can we do for you, Derek?”

 

Derek blows out a breath before he claps his hands behind his back. Derek lets his eyes scan the front yard for any prying eyes or little wolves with enhanced hearing. When he sees no one paying attention Derek turns his attention back to the she-wolf and banshee. “I'm going to ask Stiles to marry me.” Lydia and Erica’s eyes go wide as they squeal in delight. “Shhh,” Derek shushes them. “I need you to find somewhere romantic where I can propose.

 

“Of course Derek.” Erica sobers up quickly. This was going to be a big event and being that she was an event planner, she pushes her bubbling excitement down and focuses on the task at hand. “When are you planning on doing this?

 

Derek rubs the back of his neck as he peers up down at the two women, and gives them a sheepish grin. “In two days.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Derek winces at the high pitch squeal from Lydia. “That's Valentine Day.”

 

“I know,” Derek groans. “I guessing you can't do that in two days.”

 

Erica and Lydia’s eyes meet, silence passing between the two female before the snort in amusement. “We didn't say that Derek.” Erica shakes her head. “I have a few people around town that own me some favors let me see what I can do.”

 

“Thank you.” Derek says giving the two blondes a radiant smile.

 

“Sure, Derek” Erica says pulling her cellphone out of her pocket before she steps away to make some arrangements.

 

“Do you have a ring?” Lydia ask.

 

Derek pulls his gaze away from Erica and back to the banshee. “Yes,” he nods his head. When Lydia opens her mouth to ask to see the ring Derek next words have her keeping her mouth shut. “And I'm not showing it to anyone before Stiles.”

 

“Fair enough.” Lydia shrugs. “Now go check on your future fiancé.” The banshee demands, nudging the alpha werewolf back into the house. “We have a proposal to plan.”

 

**XXX**

 

Outside in the backyard, Scotty, Lucas, Christina, Amber, Jared, Bobby, Megan, Sam, and Kayla are sitting at one of the many long tables, laughing at some of the stories Sam and Kayla were telling them about the twins.

 

While Sam and Kayla listening and learning more about Megan—who they find not only sings, but she has a thing for the performing arts. Bobby—who reveals he's being taking boxing classes since he was little, he can play multiple instrument along with rapping and singing, and like Sam he took his faith serious. Jared—was born and raised in New Orleans up until he was four, he was the shyest out of the group, and like must of the group he can sing and play guitar.—Lucas notices two people he knows Junior and Amber wouldn't have invited to the party. “What are they doing here?”

 

At Lucas’ words everyone at the table stops talking and looks at the dark blonde preteen to see him scrawling across the yard.

 

Sam brows furrow in confusion. “Who are they?”

 

“My boyfriend.” Christina groans as she stands and makes her way to towards the brunette and his blonde best friend.

 

“Robert,” Sam says immediately before his eyes snap over to the blonde haired boy and narrow in anger. “So I take it that's _Todd_?”

 

Before anyone could answer him, Sam was on his feet, heading straight towards the two boys and Christina. Lucas and Scotty make a move to stop the Jewish witch, only to have Kayla and Amber stop them. “Just let him go.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Christina ask her boyfriend as she grabs Robert’s hands and begins to pull him back the way he came.

 

Pulling his hand free, Robert shakes his head. “We were invited.” Robert says with a smirk.

 

“No you weren't.”

 

“The basketball team was invited.” Robert counters as he looks off farther into the backyard seeing the majority of the entire school here dancing, eating, and talking. Looking back at his girlfriend, Robert gestures between Todd and himself. “We're part of the basketball team.”

 

Christina huffs out in annoyance. “You know Junior doesn't like you.”

 

Todd snorts. “What's the little bitch going to do? Tell his mommy and daddy.”

 

“Call him a bitch again.” Sam comes to stand next to Christina, a glare directed at both boys. “I promise you and your buddy here won't have to worry about what Junior’s parents might do, but what _I will do.”_ He warns as he clenches his hands into fist---a motion that isn't missed by the other three teens.

 

When Amber had first told Kayla and him about Junior getting suspended from school for defending her and fighting Todd, and Christina’s boyfriend, he was one transporting spell away from appearing in Beacon Hills and kick their asses.

 

It was Junior who had convinced him that he didn't neither come and that he could handle himself.

 

But now Sam was here in Beacon Hills and low and behold the two people he had wanted to beat up was here. It had to be a sign.

 

Christina turns to Sam and grabs his forearm. “Sam, please don't.” She pleads with a frown.

 

Robert gaze narrows on the curly haired stranger. “Who the hell are you?” He’s never seen this guy before today and he’ll be damned if he let this guy threat him and his best friend.

 

The anger that had slowly started to fade from Todd comes back at full force at the shaggy haired boy. “My name isn't important, but my threat is.” Sam says before stepping towards Robert, his right hand coming out lighting fast as he reaches out and curls his hand in Robert’s blue shirt, and pulling the surprised boy an inch away from his face. “Next time you or your friend here—” Sam shoots a glare at Todd. “—touch Junior or Amber again. I will personally come back to Beacon Hills and give you more than a bust lip. Got it.”

 

Todd gulps as he nods and when Sam eyes go back to Robert, the nods. From the table where Sam and Christina was just sitting a chorus of laughter can be heard.

 

Sam smiles widely at Robert. “Good. He says giving the brunette a small shove, causing him to stumble back into Todd.

 

“What going here?”

 

Christina and Sam are startled at the sudden familiar voice of Junior. Spinning around the witch and Fae see Junior staring between his friends and his two teammates while soaking wet Patrick piggybacks on his back.

 

“It looks like they're about to fight.” Patrick mumbles when no one says anything.

 

“No their not,” Junior shakes his head as he lowers the young shaman down to the ground and flashing him a grin. When no one answers in agreement, Junior attention shifts between the three teenage boys while shoot them a glare. “Right,” he grumbles out.

 

“R-right.” The two basketball players stutters out. A moment of silence pass between the witch and werewolf as the stare each other down before Sam sighs tiredly, and throws his hands up. “Fine! I won't beat them up today. Today is you and Amber's day so I'll behave.” Sam grins mischievously at Junior. “Now, tomorrow will be a totally different story.”

 

“Just not today.” Junior says. “That's all I ask.” Turning to look at the two intruders, Junior crosses his arms over his chest and glares at them. “Why are you here? I didn't invite you.”

 

“You invited the whole team.” Todd says.

 

Junior shakes his head. “That's not true.” Robert opens his mouth to call him a liar when Junior continues. “I didn't invite you two.”

 

“Well, I've come to see my girlfriend.” Robert quickly counters.

 

“Girlfriend.” Patrick mumbles as his gaze follows the shaggy haired boy to Christina. “I thought you liked Junior.” The young shaman says without thinking.

 

Everyone attention snaps down to the blonde kid. “What did you say Patrick?” Christina ask as she crouches down to be face to face with him.

 

Patrick burrows in confusion before he looks at Christina. “Don't you like Junior?”

 

Christina swears everything around her fades away and the only the she's aware of is her heartbeat rising and the feeling of Robert and Junior’s eyes on her. She so focus on her pounding heart and curious gazes on her, she doesn’t hear Patrick ask Junior a similar question.

 

Hearing the change in Christina’s heartbeat and the nervousness rolling the blonde in waves, Junior crouches on the other side of Patrick. “Hey, bud.” Junior call softly gaining the young shaman’s attention. “Your right—” Junior trails off, catching Christina’s gaze. “I like Christina...but only as a friend. _We're_ _friends—”_ Junior’s brows furrow in thought. _“—right ?”_

 

He had being thinking about what Kayla had asked him on the front porch earlier.

 

“ _What is Christina to you?”_

 

In all honesty he didn't know. What he did know was that he liked Christina she was beautiful, smart, brave, and she was almost as witty as he was. He cared for her, sure he'd proven that already when they were kidnapped by Nicholas. It was only after that they the two get closer—they still argue but not as much.

 

That whole ordeal had started them on building a connection and a friendship. He didn't want to ruin that by getting even more feelings for the blonde. She has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend who he really likes. He didn't know what would happen in the future between him and Christina but he was a patient person.

 

He could be her friend. _‘I really hope so.’_

 

Every fiber of Christina’s being relaxes at Junior’s words. Friends, she could do. In all honesty she didn't really understand her feeling for Junior--one minutes she wants to kill him and then the next she can't stop laughing at something he says or does.

 

Flashing him a smile, Christina nods her head. “Yeah, Junior we are friends.”

 

Junior returns the small before his attention goes back to Patrick. “Why don't we go get something to eat then we go throw the baseball around with some of my teammates and their little brothers?" Patrick’s eyes light up at Junior’s offer. The question he’d asked them moments ago now forgotten. Patrick grabs a hold of Junior’s hand to drag him towards the buffet table.

 

But before the take their leave, Junior glances at Christina. When their eyes meet, he lets out a heavy sigh. “They can stay.” He tells her before turning to look at Robert and Todd. “But if you cause any kind of trouble you have to deal with us-” he gestures between Sam and himself. “Believe me. You don't want that.”

 

“Please!" Sam grumbles once Junior is gone, his attention back on the two teen boys. "Do something to upset my best friends on their birthday and I will make good on my promise." He then turns and leave giving Christina a sad smile.  
  
Christina’s eyes dart between the two boys. "You just couldn't stay at home?" She groans before grabbing Robert’s hand, leading him towards the crowd of dancing teens much to his protest of how he can't dance. Todd following close behind the couple.

 

**XXX**

 

With the sunset only a hour away, Stiles and Derek decide it was time for the cake. Standing on the patio cuddle up together with Stiles, Derek chances a look at Scott giving him the signal to bring out the cakes.

 

Scott nods before disappearing in the house while the proud parents make their way over to stand behind Junior and Amber’s chairs.

 

Both twins look up at their parents, their brows drawn in confusion until they hear the entire party start to singing _Happy Birthday._ Their heads whirl around just in time to see Scott and Jackson with smile carrying two different cakes. Scott places the two layer yellow cake covered with chocolate icing while Jackson sits a two layer chocolate cake with covered cream cheese icing in front of Amber.

 

As the guest and pack continue to sing Monica and Malcolm snaps pictures of the twins. They snap a few more pictures when the twins blow out their candles.

 

There was a round of applause and cheers before Stiles and Monica cut the cake in small squares to share with the guest while Derek and Boyd scoops the three different flavors of ice cream--Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry into small paper bowls for the guest.

 

**….**

 

Diana and Drew-who is currently possessed by Nicholas show up just as the _happy birthday song_ ends.

 

When Stiles spots them she nudges Derek and signals with a head gestures towards the couple. Picking up two bowls of ice cream they make a beeline towards the human and werewolf.

 

“You guys made it.” Stiles beams.

 

“I told you we would.” Nicholas says in Drew's voice. Being that he was in possession of Drew's body he was able to tap into the human’s memory. He recalls Drew making the promise before he possessed him.

 

“Ice cream?” Derek offers handing over the two bowls of vanilla to Diana and Drew.

 

“Thanks.” Diana and Nicholas says as they take the offered cold desert. “Umm, can I talk to you two about something?” Diana ask as her eyes switch between the alpha and his mate.

 

Derek brows are drawn in confusion before nods. “Ummm sure.” Derek murmurs before looking at possessed Drew. “You should go get a piece of cake, before it's all gone.”

 

Nicholas grins. “Sounds good.” He says before kissing Diana’s cheek and heads towards the table with cake.

 

The demon wasn't worried about what Diana had to tell the Derek and Stiles, because the moment he had taken possession of Drew’s body and realized the human was dating a werewolf he had his three witches do a masking spell to mask his demonic scent from the female werewolf.

 

_‘You should worry!’_ The voice of Drew echoes in his head. _‘They’re going to find out what you did to me.’_

 

Nicholas scowls. _‘Shut up!’_ He growls mentally at the human’s voice.

 

From the moment he'd possessed the human the man hadn't stopped his excessive talking. Well, except when he found out about Diana being a werewolf and truth about the Hale pack.

 

The thing about possession the possessor and possessed could share memories with one another, so while Nicholas rummaged through Drew’s memories of his life and of the Hale pack, Drew was able to do the same to Nicholas and soon he was introduce to the supernatural world.

 

The voice of Drew had only been silent a day before he was back--more confident than before that somehow the pack and Diana would save him.

 

“Yellow cake or chocolate cake?”

 

Nicholas was brought back to reality at the sound of the gentle voice. Shaking his head clear he's met by girl with the same color eyes as Stiles. “Chocolate.” Nicholas answers.

 

Kayla smiles before grabbing one of the plates with a chocolate cake and handing to Nicholas. The moment their hands touch, Kayla breath hitches as everything around her fade out of focus.

 

In a blink of an eye, Kayla is no longer in the backyard of the Manor, but in totally darkness.

 

_She can see the man she touched surrounded by a thick cloud of red smoke._

 

_“Someone please help me!” Drew yells at the top of his lungs._

 

_Dark laughter was heard through the darkness before a deep and cold voice could be heard. "No one can hear you. You were my backup plan. Using you I will bring down the Hale pack.”_

__  
"No,” Drew shakes his head. “I won't allow it." Drew said with confidence.  
  
"You can't stop me...no one can."

 

**….**

 

“Are you okay?” Nicholas asks with furrow brows.

 

Another hitch in her throat brought the young seer out of her vision. Pulling her hand away from the man in front of her she manages to give him a feeble smile. “Y-yeah, I'm fine.” She says dismissively. “Just hiccups.” To keep up with the lie Kayla fakes a hiccup.

 

“You should try holding your breath.” Nicholas tells her before he leaves.

 

Kayla relaxes a bit, knowing that the man had believed her. Images of the vision flashes through her mind.

 

_What does it mean?_

 

She's had plenty of visions before, but never one like this. What was the red thick smoke surrounding the man and who voice was that planned on hurt her friends and their pack?

 

_‘Mom will know.’_ The small voice in the back of Kayla’s mind whispers. She know it was right, after all her mom was more experienced with being a seer and deciphering premonitions.

 

She flinches when she feels someone hand clamps down on her shoulder. She relaxes when she turns to see its only Amber--who brows drop in concern when she hears her best friend heart beat rise slightly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Not wanting to lie or ruin the twin's party Kayla just nods and smiles. Today they party, tomorrow they decipher her vision.  
  
**XXX**

 

When Derek, Stiles, and Diana finally returns from talking it was time for the twins to open their presents--or at least one or two seeing how the two long tables pushed together was overflowing with gifts.

 

The twins had agreed to open two presents and open the rest later when the party was over.

 

“Open mine.” Scotty says handing Amber a small wrapped rectangular box.

 

Amber gapes openly as she takes the box and opens it. A huge grin spreads across her face as she pulls out the silver charm bracelet with three charms-- One of a wolf howling, another one was a heart, and the third and last one was a full moon.

 

Looking up at her boyfriend she sends him a radiant smile which he happily returns. “It's beautiful.” She says clamping around her wrist. “I love it.”

 

“I hoped you would.” Scotty grins. “I figured it would go perfectly with your wolf pendant you always wear.”

 

His birthday was coming up next month so she definitely had to give him something just as thoughtful and beautiful.

 

“Since Scotty gave Amber her gift, I guess it's only right I give you mind.” Ciara says handing Junior a black shopping bag.

 

Junior takes the bag with a smile before he pulls out the colorful wrapping paper then the black leather jacket.

 

“Oh great,” Lucas groans. “Now they really are going to look like each other.”

 

Derek and Junior chuckle as Junior slips the black leather jacket on. It fit perfectly. “Thanks.” Junior says placing a kiss on Ciara’s cheek, causing the beautiful brunette to blush.

 

“I can't talk all the credit.” Ciara says shyly. “Your sister and Christina helped.”

 

Sitting back down, Junior playfully bumps shoulder with his sister. “Thanks Ams.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Catching Christina’s gaze across the table Junior beams at the blonde. “Thanks, princess.”

 

His smile widening when Christina shoots him a glare. “You lucky it's your birthday.” She laughs.

 

The second gifts are from their parents. The twins had no idea what their parents had gotten them, so they are handed two different color helmets--Junior has a black and green one while Amber has a black and red. It's only when their uncles--Peter and Michael come around the house pushing a green and black motor bike, and a red and black motor scooter towards them does it click.

 

The twins both look at one another the eyes wide before bolting out of their seats and rushing around the table to the gifts.

 

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief. “You realize you just raise the level from cool to badass right.”

 

“Lucas!” Lydia and Jackson calls out. “Language.”

 

Lucas throws his hands up. “My bad.”

 

Monica and Malcolm snaps a few more pictures of the twins with the presents before the twins head off with rest of the party goers to dance the rest of the party night away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode the proposal and then Nicholas makes his moves.


	38. A Promising Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I working on three hours of sleep. I started writing this chapter and just couldn't stop.
> 
> So forgive me if there's any errors. I think I'll go to sleep now.
> 
> The song Junior and his friends will sing will be This I Promise You by 'Nsync

**Chapter 38: A Promising Proposal**

 

It's early in the morning when Derek’s woken up by the sound of his cell phone vibrating continually. With his eyes still close he reaches out on the night stand to grab his phone.

 

Cracking his eyes open just enough to see Erica names flashing across the screen, Derek accepts the call before holding up the phone to his ear. “What?”

 

“Well, good morning to you too, sunshine.” Erica sasses into the phone.

 

Derek feels Stiles starting to stir. “Morning, Erica.” Derek mutters so Stiles can't hear him.

 

“Better.” He can hear the smile in the blonde werewolf’s voice. “I need you at _Angela’s_ in an hour so we can go over everything for tonight.”

 

Pulling his phone back, Derek sees that its five minutes till eight. “Okay, one hour.” Derek agrees before ending the call.

 

“Who was that?” Stiles ask, her eyes still close as she rest her head on Derek’s chest.

 

Looking down at his mate, Derek frowns. “Ummm, Jay he needs me to come into work in an hour.”

 

It wasn't really a lie he did have to go into work today to get the ring out of the safe, and he and Jay needed to talk about where they were going to build and open their next shop.

 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles mumbles as she starts to drift off back to sleep. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Derek places a kiss on top of head. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He says rubbing Stiles’ belly when he suddenly feels the baby kick his hand.

 

Stiles eyes pops open as she tilts her head up to see Derek staring wide-eyed down at her stomach and his hand.

 

“Did you feel that?” Derek ask catching Stiles’ gaze. “I think the baby just kicked.”

 

Stiles can't help but grin at Derek, taking his hand on her belly Stiles guides his hand a little lower on her stomach. “She still is.”

 

“Woah.” Derek says feeling his daughter kicks against his hand. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter. “She's seems excited today.”

 

The two expecting parents continue to lay in bed feeling the kicks of their daughter until Stiles had the urge to pee. Once Stiles enters the bathroom Derek slips out of bed, moving towards the dresser he pulls out a dark jeans and a red Henley shirt.

 

Slipping on the clothes pretty fast Derek starts towards the bathroom now that he hears the sound of the faucet running. He smiles at Stiles as he grabs his toothbrush and joins Stiles by brushing his teeth and washing his face. When they are done Derek flashes Stiles a brilliant smile. “Good morning, beautiful.” He says leaning forward and placing a kiss on Stiles’ lips.

 

Pulling away Derek bites down on his bottom lip to hide a grin as Stiles’ eyes flutter back open. “Morning,” she says smiling back at Derek.

 

As they leave the bathroom and step foot back into the bedroom, Stiles starts towards the door--hoping to get some food in her stomach when Derek next words stop her.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Turning around, Stiles sees Derek pull out a small rectangular jewelry box out of his nightstand.

 

“Derek!” Stiles manages to say before her emotions start to get to her.

 

“Here.” Derek says softly as he hands over the gift to Stiles.

 

Speechless she takes the gift and opens the jewelry box. The moment she sees the blue diamond infinity necklace she can no longer keep her emotions in check.

 

Derek had been smiling when he given Stiles her gift, hoping she would like it but the moment she opened the jewelry box he smells the scent of salt before Stiles shoulder began to shake as she starts to cry. “Y-you don't like it.” Derek frowns.

 

“No.” Stiles shakes her head before looking up at Derek with tears in her eyes. “I love it. It's beautiful.”

 

“Really.” Derek ask as he tries to hide a grin.

 

Stiles nods, her eyes fallen back to the necklace. “Really.” She says as her fingers trace over the necklace. “I don't have your gift.” Stiles admits sadly before catching Derek’s gaze. “It won't be ready till four this evening.”

 

“That's fine. You can give it to me tonight on our date.”

 

Surprise flickers in Stiles bright eyes. “Date?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek nods at Stiles. “It's Valentine Day, remember.” He grins. “Wear the necklace tonight, too.”

 

“But I don't have anything to go with it.”

 

“Call Lydia, I'm sure she'll help you find something.” His plan for today included the banshee keeping Stiles busy for most of the day with shopping, going get her hair done, pregnancy massage, and a Manicure and pedicure.

 

Stiles brows are drawn together as she considers Derek’s words. There was nothing else she had planned today. The twins had been staying at Derek’s old loft with the rest of the teens in the pack, and their other friends since the night of their birthday. “Fine,” she sighs. “I'll call Lydia.”

 

“Good. I have to go.” Derek says walking over to his nightstand and grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet before slipping them in his pocket and moving towards Stiles to steal another kiss. “Love you and see you later.”

 

“Love you too.” Stiles mutters as she watches Derek exit the bedroom.

 

It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of the front door closing and the engine of the Camaro to roar to life before she hears Derek pulling out of the yard and away from home.

 

Moving towards the dresser Stiles places the jewelry box on top before remembering her earlier plan to eat something. “Let's go see what we've got to eat, baby girl.” She mutters to her unborn daughter as she rubs her stomach.

 

The responses came back quick. A small kick.

**XXX**

 

By the time Derek pulls up the _Angela’s_ Erica is already there talking to another blonde, slim figured female outside of the restaurant.

 

As he parks in one of the empty spots he notice Erica and the other blonde stop talking and are heading his way. He manages to step out of his car just as both blondes come face to face with him.

 

“Hey, Derek.”

 

“Hi, Erica.” Derek greets his beta by pulling her in side hug. Derek eyes drift to the other blonde. “Hi, I'm Derek Hale.” He introduces himself before holding his hand out to be shaken.

 

“Angela Fitch.” The blonde says shaking Derek’s hand.

 

“Angela and I are good friends.” Erica starts to explain as she heads for the restaurant making Derek and Angela follow behind her. “I was telling her about what you wanted to do and she agreed immediately.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Derek flashes Angela a smile. “I know it was short notice.”

 

“It was but lucky for you I had a cancellation last minute.” The owner confess as they enter restaurant. “I guess you can say it was meant to be.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek mumbles as they step into the seemingly empty restaurant.  To his left the first Derek see are the dozen or so table--all covered with white table cloths and, red and pink napkins, a single glass bowl with a candle vase placed in the center. In the corner against the wall he can see three two booths were a entire family can sit and eat. There was a stage with front and center with instruments already positioned.

 

“That's where Junior and his friends will be tonight.” Erica says to Derek pointing to the stage. “While you are dancing with Stiles on the dance floor.”

 

Derek nods at Erica words. “So where will we be so Stiles doesn't see them until it's time?”

 

“Up there.” Angela says pointing up to the second floor of the restaurant. “Come on, I'll show you the seats.”

 

It's Derek and Erica time to follow the owner up the stairs and to a table looking out over the bottom floor. “So, Erica told me your friends and family will be here tonight for support.” Angela says getting a nod from Derek before she continues. “These seats block your view from the booth on the right, so you won't even know they are here.”

 

“How will I know when I take here down to dance?” Derek ask with a frown.

 

“I'll send you note by one of the waiters.” Erica tells him. “Now sit down and see if these seats can be used as a blind spot.”

 

Derek does as he's told and when he looks down at the lower level, just as Angela had said the booths were out of his line of sight. “This works.”

 

Erica and Angela share a quick high five before devaluing into more details about tonight such as food and drinks, Junior and his friends doing a soundcheck before opening time, and the Valentine group date.

 

It was a good hour and a half when Derek and the two blondes finished up their talk. Derek thanking Erica and Angela once more before he slipped out of the restaurant as the employees started to show up.

 

As he was walking back to his car, Derek pulls out his phone and shoots Lydia a quick message.

 

_How's the_ _dress shopping going?_

 

Once that's message is typed and sent he shoots another text to the twins.

 

_On my way to the loft. I want to hear the song._

 

Unlocking his car he slips into the car before starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

**XXX**

 

_How's the dress shopping going?_

 

Staring down at the text, Lydia glances at look up at Stiles who was currently frowning at herself in the dress shop mirror in a strapless yellow gown. _It was cute by it was right for Stiles,_ Lydia thought.

 

“I look like a pregnant big bird!” Stiles exclaims as she throws her hands out on her side.

 

_‘It's been very entertaining.’_ Lydia types back to Alpha as she moves towards the chair with her purse and put her phone away.

 

“Maybe you should try the dress Lydia picked out.” Allison says as she tries to smother her grin from Stiles’ _big bird_ comment.

 

When Stiles eyes catches the strawberry blonde’s green eyes, Lydia smiles before picking up the dress she knew would go perfectly with the necklace Derek had given her this morning, and hands it to Stiles. “I have a good feeling about this one.” Lydia tells her.

 

Stiles takes the dress from Lydia without a word and disappears back behind the curtain towards the dressing room.

 

As Lydia checks out her own dress in the mirror for tonight-- a dark green off the shoulder dress with lace flared sleeves that stops mid-thigh--she catches Allison sudden curious gaze. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing.” Allison crosses her arm. “I'm just wondering what's going on.” Allison demands with a raise brow.

 

Lydia shakes her head. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

Allison snorts. “You've been texting Derek and Erica since we've got here this morning.” Narrowing her eyes in suspiciously at Lydia, Allison asks. “Does it have to do anything with Stiles dress shopping?”

 

“Coincidence.” Lydia challenges.

 

“Not likely.” Allison says dismissively before moving towards Lydia and dropping her voice to a whisper. “What going on Lyd? You've been my best friends since we were sixteen. I know when you keeping a secret.”

 

Lydia bites down on her bottom lip as she lets Allison words wash over her. If anybody could help keep Stiles busy today it would be Allison. Giving in Lydia sighs in defeat. “Fine, I'll tell you.” Lydia says pulling Allison away from the curtain out of earshot from Stiles, and over to their chairs. “Derek is planning to propose to Stiles, tonight.”

 

“What?!” Allison whisper-yells before a huge grin spread across her face. “Are you serious?”

 

Lydia nods her head as she too grins. “Very. Derek just texted me how the dress shopping was going.”

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe this. I mean I can--wow.” Allison was middle rumble when she suddenly realized something. “Is this what that whole group message was about yesterday?”

 

Erica had sent out a group message to the entire pack--minus Stiles about _gathering at Angela’s for Valentine's Day and to be there by seven-thirty._

 

“Yes.” Lydia answers just as Stiles announces from behind the curtain that she was coming out. The moment Stiles steps out from behind the curtain Allison and Lydia mouth gapes open.

 

The corner of Stiles’ mouth curve into a smile when she sees her friends openly gaping at her. “I take it you like this one.”

 

Both female nods. “You look beautiful, Stiles.” Allison says finally managing to speak again.

 

“It's perfect.” Lydia grins.

 

Stepping onto the pedestal and turning towards the full body mirror its Stiles turn to gape open at herself. Of course Lydia would find her the perfect dress--a full length, navy blue Rachel pally long sleeves with a tie front maternity dress. “This is my dress.” Stiles breathes out in awe, her eyes catching her friend’s gazes. “I say yes to the dress.”

 

Not missing the references to the television show, Allison and Lydia laugh before all three female disappear behind the curtain to change out of their dresses and into their regular clothes.

 

Allison keeps Stiles distracted while Lydia pays for the dresses with Derek’s bank card. With everything paid for the three females head out of the dress shop and start towards the exit of the mall while trying to convince Stiles to go have a pregnancy massage.

 

It doesn’t really take that much convincing for Stiles. “Fine.” Stiles agrees as she loops her arms between the banshee and huntress. “But you three have to get one too.”

 

“Count me in.” Allison agrees immediately.

 

“No thanks.” Lydia declines before sends both females a smirk. “Jackson and I released all our _tension_ last night and this morning if you know what I mean.”

 

“Eww gross.” Stiles groans. “I didn't need to know about that Lydia!”

 

Lydia shrugs her shoulders dismissively as the conversation quickly changes to baby names. Lydia was putting her input in when her feet suddenly stopped in their spot, causing Stiles and Allison to stop to since their arms were still connected.

 

_‘Lydia...he-help me.’_

 

Knowing this was her banshee instinct, she let her eyes do a quick sweep of the stores around them. The second her eyes fall on the music store she strides right into the store ignoring the employee greeting her as the voice gets louder.

 

“She's just looking.” She hears Stiles say to the employee after following her into the shop.

 

“What do you hear Lydia?” Allison ask coming to walk on side of her friends.

 

“A voice.” Lydia mumbles as she turns down the aisle where the speakers located.

 

“Do you know who the voice belongs to?” Stiles ask as she watches the banshee come to a complete stop before her eyes land on a speaker on her right and she rest her ear against the speaker.

 

To Allison and Stiles the only thing they could hear from the speaker was static, but they knew Lydia abilities worked with sound and she was definitely hearing something by the way her eyes close and eyebrows furrowed concentration.

 

_‘T-their coming, L-Lydia.’_

 

“Who's coming?” Lydia mumbles to the voice. It was something about the voice that was familiar but with the static from the speakers she couldn't place it.

 

When no reply came back Lydia knew the whispers had stopped and whoever had contacted her was in trouble--almost like he was dying.

 

When she opens her eyes she's meet with curious eyes from Stiles and Allison. “I couldn't tell who the voice belonged too.” Lydia admits with a frown. “But he did say they were coming.”

 

Stiles eyes widen. “Who are they?”

 

Lydia shrugs, her shoulder suddenly tense. “I think I'll join you guys with a massage after all.” Maybe after that she’ll be more relaxed and can try to find the voice again.

 

**XXX**

 

By the time Derek finally got to work it was after two o’clock in the evening. As he marches inside and into his office, Derek can't stop his mind from reeling over the rest of today’s events.

 

After leaving Erica at Angela he drove to the loft where twins and their friends had staying for the weekend to bond and rehearse the song away from Stiles. When he had shown up he had been worried that they wouldn't be ready--Watching the first few rehearsals that Scotty had recorded on his camcorder didn't build Derek hope for his son and friends, but as he continues to watch more rehearsals he begins to see them improving and when Junior, Jared, Bobby, Sam perform for him, he was blow away.

 

But it was Kayla’s words that settled his nerves. _“Everything going to work out for you tonight.”_ The young seer said as she led Derek to the door.

 

After leaving the loft, Derek had went and picked something up to eat. When he checked in with Lydia, she told him they were getting manicure and pedicures. Then he met with John at the police station to talk and see if the he would be able to pick up the kids from the movies and bring them to _Angela’s_ tonight. John agreed before Derek had to leave and head into work.

 

And now here he was sitting at his desk trying to do some work until it was time to go home and get ready for his big night.

 

**….**

 

Severely hours later a knock sounded on Derek’s office door.

 

“Come in.” Derek says as he looks up from the laptop just in time to see Jay stick his head in the room.

 

“I'm heading out. Got a date with the wife.”

 

“Okay, tell Marcy I say hi--” Derek trails off as Jay’s words finally register and his eyes snaps to his time on his laptop.

 

**_6:47 PM_ **

 

Pushing back for space between him and the desk, Derek goes to pull the bottom draw of his desk open. Putting in the four number password the safe pops open with a click. Grabbing the ring box and closing the safe and draw, Derek quickly grabs the rest of his things.

 

As he rushes pass Jay fills in his business partner about his plans to propose to Stiles tonight.

 

Jay understands, patting Derek on the back and wish him luck before the Alpha heads out to his car.

**XXX**

 

When Derek pulls up to the manor it's fifteen minutes after seven, hopping out of Camaro and scrambling up the stairs into the house.

 

He can hear Stiles in the shower singing to the music from her iPhone. Rushing into the bedroom he grabs his suit, underwear, socks, and dress shoes before running upstairs, and jumping into Junior’s shower.

 

**…**

 

With Derek ability to shower and dress under fifteen minutes he was able to make it downstairs just as Stiles steps out of the bedroom in her navy blue dress, loose curls cascading flawless around her face, and a pair of silver heels.

 

When Stiles turns and sees Derek she beams at him as her eyes flicker from Derek’s face to the black tuxedo he was wearing. “You look very handsome..”

 

“Wow,” Derek breathes, still in shock of how beautiful his mate was. finally noticing that Stiles was the infinity necklace. “You look beautiful.”

 

Stiles blushes at the compliment. “Thank you.”

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

XXX

 

When Derek and Stiles finally arrive at _Angela’s_ he pulls into the reserved parking spot which is closer to the entrance of the restaurant.

 

Derek is quick to exit the car and moving around the car to open the door for Stiles. Hands linked, the couple marches inside the restaurant.

 

“Reservations?" The male host asks as Derek and Stiles walk into Angela's.  
  
"Umm...yes, Hale."

  
The host eyes widen slightly before his eyes fall back down to the computer and finds their reservations.

 

  
"Please,” The host says looking back up at Derek and Stiles. “Mr. Hale this way." He gives a signal with his hand when a blonde waiter appears. "Ben, please take Mr. Hale and his date to their seats."  
  
The blonde nods before looking at the couple. "Please follow me." Ben says turning walking up the steps and leading them to the seats, Derek been sitting in earlier today.

  
Stiles was blown away by the restaurant. The restaurant gave off this romantic, fairytale vibe off. The tables had a red/white tie dye table cloth and a single candle lit on the table set between the couples. The also was a stage with a live band playing romantic songs, and they had couple slow dancing right in front of the stage.  
  
"Thank you." Derek says to Ben as he pulls out Stiles chair for her to sit down. Stiles smiles at her boyfriend as she takes her seat and let's Derek push the seat in.  
  
"Here are your menus." Ben places the menus he was carrying under his arms on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."  
  
"This is beautiful." Stiles mutters, speaking for the first time entering the restaurant, her eyes still wandering around the places before they settle on Derek. “Great choice.”

  
Derek winks at Stiles. “Thanks. I have one every once in a while?”

  
Stiles laughs for the umpteen time for the night before she remembers Derek's gift. “Speaking of surprises…”’Stiles trails off as she reaches for her purse and pulls out a black box with words _BULOVA_ written across the top, before handing it to Derek. “Here's your Valentine's Day present.”

 

Derek takes the offered gift and pops opens the box. His eyes snap back up to Stiles to see her beaming at him before he looks back down at black stainless diamond Bulova watch. “Stiles…I love it.” He says as he removes the watch and snaps it around his wrist. “Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

They both start looking over the menu deciding on what to order, so when Ben returned both orders the steak, and since Stiles couldn't drink alcohol, and it had no effects on Derek they both ordered the best alternative drinks—cold drinks.  
  
After Ben takes their order and brings the food and drinks he swiftly drops a note onto Derek’s lap and leave. The alpha werewolf quickly opens the note and reads it.  
  
_20 mins all of me will be sung. Ask her to dance and let her back face the stage._

_-Erica_

 

**….**

“I love this song.” Stiles mutters as she watches the live band play rendition of _All of me_ by John Legend.

 

“Me too.” Derek agrees. The time was finally hear the band was already halfway through the song, and with his enhanced hearing he could hear the pack downstairs telling him to ask Stiles to dance. “Do you want to dance?”

 

Any other time Stiles would decline due to the whole pregnancy thing--which was code for aching feet, but do to her massage earlier today she was feeling great. The sky was the limit. “I would love to dance.” She accepts with a smile.

 

Standing up from the table Derek holds his hand out for Stiles. Still smiling Stiles places her hand in his and let's Derek lead her downstairs to where the other couples are dancing.  
  
Derek place both of his hands on Stiles’ lower back as Stiles wraps her arms around her neck before resting her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes as they sway to the music.

  
By the time the band had finished their rendition of the song, Derek heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

 

This was it. All his dreams and prayers were going to be answered in just a few moments.

 

Before he can calm his heart rate, Jared, Junior, Bobby, and Sam walk onto the stage--all four boys were wearing a white button shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, with each boy wearing a different color tie.

  
The couples that are paying attention stop dancing or eating dinner--their interest now on the four teenage boys.

 

Derek watches as Jared and Junior stand first and center in front of their microphones while Bobby sets behind the drums, and Sam strips on the guitar.

 

“So,” Jared begins, clearing his throat and adjusting the blue tie that matches his eyes. “Tonight we’re dedicating this next song to two special people tonight.” Jared and Derek eyes connect across the room. “This one for you Mr. Hale and Ms. Stilinski.”

 

Stiles eyes suddenly pop open before spinning around and her mouth falling open in shock. When her eyes fall on Junior her son lips curve into a smirk as he flicks his hand behind him to cue Sam and Bobby to start playing.

 

(This is the link to the song Junior and his friends sing. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3pzIzlcCMs> )

 

As the soft patter of the drums and the strings of the guitar bend perfect together, Jared grips the microphone in both hands and taps his foot rhythmically before he starts to sing.

 

“Ohh ohh…” Jared coos, his voice light, youthful, and warm.

 

Derek can sense the fear and nervousness coming from the blonde but the second Jared eyes wander around to the three other boys on the stage who encourage him with a nod to keep going, he senses the fear start to dim.

 

_“When the visions around you...Bring tears to your eyes...And all that surround you... Are secrets and lies…”_

 

Derek can hear Stiles has joined in, singing lowly under her breath.

 

_“I'll be your strength... I'll give you hope...Keeping your faith when it's gone...The one you should call...Was standing here all along…”_

 

Jared manages to hold the last note a little longer before the rest of the band starts to harmonizes, all four voice blending perfect together.

 

_“_ _And I will take...You in my arms...And hold you right where you belong…”_

 

By now just about everyone in the restaurant has joined in. Derek chances a glance at the booth in the corner to see the pack eyes shifting between Stiles and him, and the band, Scotty recording the whole performance with his camcorder.

 

_“Till the day my life is through...This I promise you...This I promise you…”_ Jared croons soulfully, lips pressed to the mic while his eyes shut.

 

The sound of the drums escalates as the second versus comes around and Junior begins to sing as he nods his head along with the beat.

 

_“I've loved you forever...In lifetimes before...And I promise you never...Will you hurt anymore…”_

 

Junior eyes lock on his parents as he places one of his hand over his heart. _“I give you my word...I give you my heart…”_

 

_“give you my heart”_ Jared, Bobby, and Sam harmonizes as Junior continues to sing.

 

_“This is a battle we've won…And with this vow...Forever has now begun…”_

 

The note rings out louder and longer than the others, creating goosebumps to form along everyone in the building arms. It was clear to Derek now that his son had been holding back in the loft.

 

_Sam and Bobby along with the singing crowd sing the next line harmony. “Just close your eyes—”_ Jared’s eyes shut as he sings--” _close your eyes…”_  
  


_“Each loving day…(each loving day)_ Junior repeats.

_  
“I know this feeling won't go away…”_ Junior wags his finger to indicate a no towards the crowd as he continues to sing. “ _No…”_

_  
“Till the day my life is through...This I promise you…”—_ Junior points at his parents-- “ _This I promise you…”_

 

Junior pulls the microphone free as the beat picks up again and he starts to walk across the stage.

_  
“Over and over I fall... (Over and over I fall)...When I hear you call…”_

 

The band once again harmonizes to match Junior’s pitch as the young werewolf croons a little louder and letting his eyes close. _“Without you... in my life baby…”_

_  
“I just wouldn't be living at all…”_ Junior sings before lowering his voice to fade out.

 

Junior hold the note with ease before opens his eyes, finding his dad’s gaze on the dance floor while Sam and Bobby continues to play the melody of the song.

 

“Mom…” Junior grins as his eyes make contact with Stiles. “Dad has something he wants to ask you.”

 

Stiles was already emotional seeing Junior up on stage with his friends singing his heart, so when she turns around and sees Derek lowering himself to the ground one knee the tears start flowing and she's already nodding her head.

 

“Stiles.” Derek croaks as he pulls out a ring box and looks back up at Stiles, his own eyes starting to gather tears. “Will you—”

 

“—Yes!” Stiles blurts immediately.

 

Derek grins. “Can I ask?”

 

“Absolutely, but the answer is yes.” If she wasn't pregnant she would be down on the floor with Derek right now, accepting his proposal.

 

“Mom, let him ask first.” Amber speaks up with a huge grin on her face as Derek and the occupants in the restaurant start laughing.

 

It is at this moment Stiles realizes that not only is her children here, but so is the entire pack and Jared’s parents, Megan’s mother, and Bobby’s mom and older brother. There were all in the fancy dresses and suits. It suddenly clicks in Stiles’ head. Today’s events—the shopping, massage, hair stylist, and the pedicure/manicure had all been leading up to this.

 

Her engagement.

 

Stiles mental clears her mind when she feels Derek take one of her hand in his hand. “S-Stiles Stilinski fourteen years ago I'd planned on doing this, but it didn't work out like that." Derek begins, voice quivering with emotions. “And I'm okay with that because you're back and I don't plan on living another day without you, or our two amazing children you've given me and the one we're about to have."

 

Stiles free hand go to her pregnant belly, giving Derek a megawatt smile to match how happy she felt at this moment.

 

_Thank God for waterproof mascara._

 

"So in front of all our family and friends and these other people." Derek opens the box, revealing a one carat round-cut fourteen karat white gold ring. The big diamond on the ring was surrounded by numerous diamond in an elegant twist. "Stiles Stilinski will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

 

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles exhales, her eyes glistening with tears. “I'll marry you.” Derek slips the ring on Stiles ring finger before he's back on both feet, pulling Stiles into a deep kiss.

 

The entire restaurant erupts in applause and cheers for the newly engaged couple--Amber strides across the restaurant to her parent just as they end their kiss and hug her parent.

 

“Okay,” Junior speaks into the microphone, his voice sounding a lot cheerier than it usually does. “Let's finish these up.”

 

There's another round of cheers from the crowd as Junior taps his feet rhythmically as his three band mates voices blend perfect together as they sing the chorus and Junior does the backup  ad-Libs.

 

_“And I will take... (I will take you in my arms)...You in my arms...And hold you right where you belong... (Right where you belong)  
  
“Till the day my life is through_ …—Junior hold the note longer, his head tilting upwards as he eyes close— _“This I promise you ba...by…”_

_  
“Just close your eyes...Each loving day... (Each loving day)...I know this feeling won't go away... (No..)”_

_  
“Every word I say is true...This I promise you...”_ Junior sings with a grin.

_  
“Every word I say is true...This I promise you...Ooh, I promise you…”_ Jared sings ending the song.

 

Everyone's on their feet the moment the music dies off, cheering the four boys for their amazing performance.

 

“Umm, thank you.” Junior says into the mic before all four boys bows forward then heading backstage.

  
The second the boys were gone the pack and their children friend’s family were surrounding them, pulling them into hug and congratulating them on their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles and Derek are engaged.
> 
> Lydia hearing voices. 
> 
> Nicholas will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> We have six more chapter to go guys before this story ends. Hopefully I finish it before the final season of Teen Wolf airs.


	39. True Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was kind of a quick update.
> 
> Hopefully the next one will be too.
> 
> This story is almost over guys.

**Chapter 39: True Sight**

 

_‘Lydia.’_

 

 _‘Lydia!’_ The voice yells louder than before.

 

The banshee stirs in her bed. “What is it, Jackson?” She mutters with her eyes still shut.

 

She pulls the cover over her shoulder when the temperature suddenly drops sending a chill up her exposed skin.

 

“I'm not Jackson.” The voice deadpans.

 

Lydia eyes snap open as she sits up in her bed, ready to use her scream if she needed to, but the second she up and alert she realizes she's not in her bedroom lying next to Jackson.

 

She's sitting in her bed surrounded by nothing but darkness. When her eyes adjust the best they can she sees the person who had woken her up sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

“Drew.” Lydia says softly even as her brows furrow in confusion.

 

Hearing his name Drew turns towards Lydia with wide eyes. “You're here. I can't believe it. I was sure after contacting you the other day I was--”

 

“What do you mean you contacted me the other day?” Lydia interrupts Drew rambling.

 

“At the music store. I warned you they were coming.”

 

Lydia stares at Drew as she lets the information sink in. How did Drew contact her? How did he know about the supernatural? She knows from Stiles that Diana is thinking about telling him since she's fallen in love with the human. “Where are we?” Lydia ask instead.

 

Drew shrugs. “I don't know. I've been here a little over a month.”

 

Lydia eyes go wide. “What?!”

 

“Nicholas has taken control of my body.”

 

“You’re possessed.”

 

Drew nods. “He's planning to take you and your pack out.”

 

“How is that possible, Derek killed him.” She felt it as it happen.

 

“He and his witches had a backup plan. Me.” Drew tells her running a hand through his hair. “He's being spying on you guys ever a while now.”

 

“Do you know when he's going to make his move?” If he knew that would hopefully give her and the pack a chance to make a plan against him.

 

Rising off the bed, Drew throws his arms out to the side before turning towards Lydia. “I don't know the exact plan but it takes place in a few weeks--something to do with you and some type of moon.”

 

“The worm moon.” Lydia mumbles under her breath but Drew seems to have heard her giving that he nods.

 

Drew watches as Lydia eyes fall to her hand resting on top of the cover before her eyebrows pull together in thought.

 

“I know what he wants.” Lydia says raising her head up to look at Drew. “He wants…” Lydia suddenly trails off when she feels another presence coming.

 

Drew feels it too. The presence of something dark and vengeful--the presence of Nicholas.

 

The dark shadows surrounding them change in a blink of an eye as red smoke starts to appear.

 

One minute Drew standing at the end of Lydia’s bed and in a blink of an eye he was at the head of her bed. His eyes were wide with fear as he gripped Lydia’s wrist. “You need to go. Like right now.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Don't worry about me. You have to wake up before he realizes you're here.”

 

Lydia opens her mouth to protest but before she can utter a single word, Drew takes her face in his hands and screams at the top of his lungs. “Wake up!”

 

**….**

 

Lydia bolts up in her bed and wails out in fear.

 

**XXX**

 

Twenty minutes later the adults of the pack were all gathered in the living room of the Whittemore home. The kids were at school but the moment Lydia screaming stopped, the banshee cell phone blared to life with phone calls from Christina and Lucas while the others sent her text asking _if everything was okay._

 

 _“I'm okay...I’ll explain when you get home.”_ Had been Lydia’s response.

 

But now that her pack--oldest and dearest friends and husband was here she told them about Drew. Revealing to them that it was his voice she had heard two days ago in the music store.

 

Allison and Stiles gasps at the revelation while the rest of the pack shoots the three women looks of confusion, seeing that it's their first time hearing about it.

 

Lydia goes on to fill them in on her dream or some form of her banshee telepathic ability. She tells them about the possession and how bad Drew looks. “He looks like he's dying.” Lydia tells them.

 

She shares what Drew had told her about Nicholas plan and how they were going to be coming for her to resurrect Nicholas.

 

Lindsay balks at Lydia. “W-what the hell is the worm moon and how does that bring back Nicholas?”

 

“The worm moon is the last full moon in March. It's the last full moon of winter and the worms start to crawl out of the earth.” Peter says, sending a shiver down Lydia’s spine as she remembers those words from many years ago.

 

“Lydia has always been an exceptionally powerful banshee.” Peter adds. “It just so happens that her connect with everything that has to do with death goes to a point every year that she can bring back the dead.”

 

“Well, they can't resurrect him if they don't have a body.” Scott says.

 

“He's right.” Allison and Stiles agrees.

 

Lindsay shakes head. “I'm his body isn't where you buried it. May, Kourtney, and Crystal possible dug him up and put a preservation spell on his body.” It wouldn't be the first time the witches did that.

 

The pack discuss their plan of action for another hour before they scrambling out of the Whittemore home to their cars heading to work. Boyd would go check to see if Nicholas body was still buried where he died, and Derek will tell Diana about Drew to see if she noticed anything different about her current boyfriend.

 

A boyfriend she had revealed to Derek and Stiles a few days ago at the twins’ birthday she was going to tell about her being a werewolf.

 

**XXX**

 

Junior, Amber, Christina, Scotty, and Lucas are all Junior’s room--Christina and Amber sitting cross legged in Junior’s bed as their eyes continue to switch back and forth between the many books scattered around on the bed. The three boys taking the floor, Junior and Scotty doing the same as the girl while Lucas research on the laptop positioned on floor in front of him.

 

The moment four teens and one preteen had gotten back to the Manor they were all curious as to why Lydia had screamed this morning. Like she did with adults earlier today, Lydia tells them of her dream and how Drew was being possessed Nicholas.

 

At that moment Junior and Amber confess about Kayla’s strange vision of Drew somewhere surrounded by red smoke screaming for help. When asked _why didn't they tell anyone?_ The twins frowned before replying _we didn't want to ruin their parents’ engagement._

 

After that the parents had sent them upstairs to do their homework, which they finished up in about twenty to thirty minutes after helping each other. It was only when they finished that did all five of them decide to help with the whole possession debacle going on with Drew.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Lucas suddenly groans in annoyance, closing the laptop his gazes snaps up to meet his sister and three friends’ curious gazes. “Can't we just do an exorcism?”

 

An amused snort comes from Scotty. “Dude, just because it's a possession doesn't mean you can just go around saying a few Latin words and he'll be dispossessed. He was spelled too.”

 

“Scotty’s right.” Christina agrees. “But good idea, Luke.”

 

“Mom was right, D.” Amber sighs as her brother peers over to look up at his sister. “We should've told them about Kayla’s vision. I mean Nicholas has been around us in Drew’s body for over a month and none of us knew.”

 

Junior nods in agreement. “You're right.” He says running one of his hands through his hair. “I just wish we could _know_ for sure if Nicholas was really possessing Drew, before the…” Junior trails off suddenly, his eyes going wide a moment later before he jumps to his feet, and running out of his room.

 

**….**

 

**….**

 

Downstairs the older members of the pack are discussing their next move against Nicholas. After Boyd went out to check the burial spot of the demon-wolf their worst fears were confirmed that his body was gone.

 

“If Nicholas is currently in possession of Drew’s body wouldn't he have a scent?” Jackson voices.

 

Lindsay shakes his head. “I know May, the second Nicholas realized Diana was a werewolf she casted a masking spell over him.”

 

“She's right,” Derek says. “Diana really didn't notice anything different about Drew worth repeating.” Hell he wish he never told her just to avoid the conversation of Diana and Drew’s slightly spiraling sex life.

 

The pack are discuss other ways to find out if Drew really is possessed when the all hear the sounds of quickly approaching footsteps. A few moments later Junior comes running in the living room. “I know how we can make sure if he's really possessed.” He pants as Lucas and the three other teens enter the living room.

 

“How?” Monica ask.

 

Junior eyes snap to Monica, his brows drawn together in worry as he looks around at the curious looks on the pack faces. “We need Patrick.” He finally answers, his gazes back on Monica and Isaac.

 

“No way,” Isaac objects as he shakes his head. “I'm not bring my son anywhere near Drew.”

 

“But he can help. We at least have to--”

 

“I said _no!”_

 

Isaac immediately feels horrible for shouting when he sees Junior flinch and take a step back. A low growl rumbles from Isaac’s right side and when he looks over he sees Derek looking at him with glowing red eyes.

 

“I'm sorry Junior, I didn't mean to—”

 

“—It's fine,” Junior mutters as he waves off the apology. He expected some resistance from the parents. He just thought it would be Monica doing more of the resistance so when Isaac had yelled it startled him. “I would never willingly put Patrick in danger. I love the little guy.”

 

“We know that.” Monica says as she grips Isaac hand. “It's just he can't defend himself like we can, or you guys.”

 

“But I can.”

 

Everyone gazes snaps towards the entrance of the living room to see Patrick, James, and Alisha standing there.

 

Patrick’s gazes snaps to Junior, his blue eyes pleading. “Tell them I can help. I've been practicing just like you told me.”

 

“What's he talking about?” Isaac ask with a frown.

 

“For the last month and a half I've been taking Patrick out in the woods to develop his powers as a shaman.” Junior tells them. “One of his powers he's developed was true sight allowing him to see a person true form."

 

The first few days nothing seem to be happening, but as Patrick fell into the routine of meditation he began to be able to Astral Project like he did into Lindsay’s mind when she was doing the dream quest. Soon after he was able to see past Junior’s human face and see the wolf visage shadowed underneath. He could see the magic inside of the witches, Stiles, and Christina. With a little research they found out that the power was called _True_ _Sight_ giving him the power to see a person's true nature.

 

He was also able to absorb the energy around him to heal, or defend himself by form a ball of energy in his hands.

 

Why?" Isaac asks, directing his question to Junior. He wasn't mad on the contrary he was glad that Patrick had someone like Junior to look up too. It reminded Isaac of his relationship with his brother Camden before he died.  
  
"So he could protect himself if need be." Junior replies. Being a part of the supernatural world you have to learn at a young age to protect yourself and the ones you love.  
  
"And I can too." Patrick says happily as he shuts his eyes and draws his brows in concentration before holding his hands inches apart.

 

Suddenly the air in the room tingles with energy before they see different colors spark between Patrick's palms until forms white ball of light the size of a baseball.

 

“How did he do that?” Lucas ask as he eyes the glowing ball of light floating between Patrick's hands.

 

“He drew the energy from the ley lines and teller currents. He can use energy to heal or as an attack.”

 

Patrick’s eyes open and everyone gasps except for Junior who had seen the eerie glowing white eyes many times before and Lindsay from when she was regaining her memories.

 

One of Patrick’s hands shoots out, the ball of energy flying across the room--Erica screams out in surprise when the ball of energy shatters the vase of flowers on the table and wetting her up.

 

Stiles looks from the shattered vase, to Patrick who eyes are back to normal, and the young shaman’s parents. “So,” she says gaining both Isaac and Monica’s attention. “What do you think?”

 

Monica stares at the wet table for a moment before over at her husband. “I—I think we should let him at least try.”

 

Isaac instinct to keep his son safe and out of this battle was front and center, but he also had to keep the pack safe and if what Lydia was saying was true then they need to know the truth before they were blindsided and the whole pack was killed.  
  
Patrick may be their only chance.

 

Isaac lets out a heavy sighs. "He's our only safe bet...let's do it."

 

**XXX**

 

Once outside of _Amour_ , Junior and Patrick hops out of Isaac’s blue Impala and entering into the restaurant.

 

Junior greets Suzie with a smile as he enters the restaurant. He spots a _possessedDrew!_ behind the bar talking in hushed whispers to a woman with caramel skin.

 

“You ready, bud.” Junior asks Patrick as they start towards bar.

 

“Yeah,” Patrick mutters as he centers and focus his power.

 

When Nicholas sees Junior and Patrick approaching he ends the conversation with the woman sitting in the stool.  
  
"Junior," Nicholas greets, plastering on a fake smile. "What can I do for you, today?" He asks noticing the little blonde kid standing close to Junior.  
  
He remembers the kid from the one time he had come to the Hale Manor and Junior jumped to protect the boy when he was about to attack him. He also remembers that was the day Junior stabbed him in the neck.

  
"My mom...she has a craving for the red velvet cake you guys sell here." It was partly true, after deciding Isaac would take them to see Drew/Nicholas Stiles asked for a piece of red velvet cake.  
  
"Sure," Nicholas pushes himself off of the bar counter. "I'll go get that." he says making his way towards the back to the kitchen.

 

Junior watches as Nicholas disappears into the kitchen. If Patrick was able to sense or see passed Drew’s face and see Nicholas underneath the surface, the shaman hadn't given him a hint yet.

 

He also knew just because Nicholas wasn't in his own body, he wasn't defenseless in Drew’s body. He still had his demonic powers.

 

"Well, aren't you a cutie." the caramel skinned woman says, gaining Junior and Patrick’s attention. "Hi I'm Crystal"  


The moment she says her names Junior’s shoulders tense up, recognizing the name as one of Nicholas three top witches. He doesn't even need Patrick to confirm it anymore, Nicholas was possessing Drew.

  
With Patrick still focusing his power he was able to see the dark purple energy pulsing throughout her body, like glowing veins. He instinctively recognized as magic.

 

Dark Magic to be more accurate.

  
Her magic is darker in color than he's seen from his mom and the other magic welders in the pack. She has lines of dark purple following through her veins whereas in his mom and the others are blue or a brighter color.  
  
Patrick steps behind Junior instead of speaking to the woman. "Sorry," Junior apologizes, his voice tense. "He doesn't talk to strangers." Junior says placing a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“Well, that's good.” Crystal gazes falls to Patrick. “Listen to your parents, don't talk to strangers.”

 

“Who's a stranger?” Nicholas says coming out of the kitchen, catching the last of the conversation. He hands Junior the plastic container with a piece of red velvet cake. “Tell your mom it's on the house.”

 

Junior nods, taking the cake from who he was convinced was now Nicholas when his hears Patrick’s heartbeat spike up and the scent of fear infiltrates his nostrils. When he glances down at Patrick, the five year old shaman is staring directly at the man behind the bar.

 

Junior gives Patrick’s shoulder a gently squeeze. “Ready to go, bud.” Patrick nods his head. “Thanks, Drew.” Junior says as he starts leading him and Patrick out of the restaurant.

 

When they finally get back in the car with Isaac both Junior and Isaac turn in their seats, and staring down at Patrick with curiosity.

 

“It's him. It's Nicholas.” Patrick confirms what they already had known.

 

**XXX**

 

It was the day of the worm moon and Lydia’s birthday.

 

Since the pack had confirmed that Drew was indeed Nicholas they started to prepare for when the time came, but even with the protective wards around Beacon Hills, and Christina’s abilities they weren't sure what other surprises Nicholas have up his sleeves after the whole possession surprise.

 

As the days turned into a week and the week became two, the pack was still out of ideas of how to protect Lydia safe and away from Nicholas.

 

That was until Lydia’s sister Juliette calls the day before Lydia’s birthday to remind her fellow banshee sister that Lizzie had a martial arts tournament and Jackson, Christina, Lucas, and herself was still coming out to watch.

 

So for her birthday Lydia spent most of the day with her husband, children, her parents, sister, niece, and brother-in-law out of Beacon Hills.

  
Lydia did enjoy herself most of the day--even if her parents argued half the day, but she also wanted to spend the day with her second family--the pack.  
  
So when they got back to Beacon Hill around six this even she had Jackson invite the pack over to celebrate with a half a dozen large pizzas and drinks.

 

It was after eight and everyone but Scott, Allison, and Alisha was at the Whittemore home. Scotty had come with the Hale’s--him and Junior had been playing video games most of the day. They were starting to get worried when they didn't answer their text messages from the pack.

 

“Come on, answer me.” Lydia mumbles under her breath as she paces back and forth in her living room.

 

She quickly sends another text to Allison’s phone. _‘I'm starting to get worried answer your phone!’_

 

“Lydia, I'm sure they're fine.” Jackson says softly as he comes into the living room, slipping his phone into his pocket.

 

Lydia spins on her heels ready to tell Jackson to shut up when she hears a chorus of whispers and sudden dreading feeling forms in the pit of her stomach.

 

She stumbles as he leg suddenly giving out but before she can fall Jackson is there. “Something wrong,” she mutters as an image of a bloody and unconscious Scott pops into her head. “Scott’s in trouble.”

 

Lydia’s phone beeps indicating she was getting a text. Looking at her phone she sees it from Allison, opening the text Lydia feels her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach.

 

 _‘Come alone, or you'll be screaming their names before the night's over with. Nicholas’_ The text message reads. When Lydia opens the picture attachment she can't stop the small gasp the falls from mouth.

 

The picture shows Allison and Alisha bounded and blindfolded.

 

Lydia hears Jackson curse softly under before taking her phone and running into the kitchen where Derek and the majority of the pack are waiting.

 

The moment Lydia sees Jackson disappears into the kitchen, the banshee grabs her car keys off of the table by the door and heads out the door.

  
The whispering voices already telling her where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicholas has Allison and Alisha, Scott is somewhere hurt, and Lydia has going to save her pack.
> 
> I'm just warning you all right now next chapter their will be a lot of character lives hanging in the balances next chapter and just plain old death. So get ready.


	40. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down four more to go.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Have you guys seen the newest Teen Wolf trailer or watched the seven minute clip of season 6?

**Chapter 40: Resurrection**

 

When Lydia pulls up to an abandoned building just a mile out of Beacon Hills the whispers in her head quiet down, but they tell warns her of the coming deaths.

 

Scrambling out of her car, Lydia takes two steps towards the building when the hair on the back of her neck raise and a she gets a flash of someone behind her.

 

Acting on her instincts, Lydia spins around catching the unknown assailant’s incoming arm by the wrist. She throws a punch towards the taller male only for him to catch her fist with his free hand.

 

Familiar glowing fiery orange eyes stare down at Lydia.

 

“Jordan?”

 

“Lydia,” The hellhound grins as he releases Lydia’s hand.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asks, her lips turning down into a frown.

 

Remembering that she's out in the open and the old abandoned building behind her with she grabs Parrish’s wrist and pulls him behind her car.

 

“Jackson called me.” Parrish tells her as the trunk to Lydia’s car pops open. “He knew I was going to be able to find you.”

 

“You found me,” Lydia says as she kicks off her heels and tosses them in the trunk, grabbing her black boots out she's quick to slip them on. When she looks back up at Jordan her eyes narrow in defiance. “But you won't stop me from going in there to save my best friend and goddaughter.”

 

Jordan looks like he wants to say something to persuade her but before he can open his mouth his cell phone rings. Lydia sees Jackson name flash across the screen before the hellhound answers the call and puts the phone to his ear.

 

“I found her,” Parrish says the moment he answers his phone. “Yeah, I send you our location.”

 

Sighing, Lydia knows time is running out for whoever time is coming to an end. She spins around and starts towards the abandoned building—Parrish’s whispered pleads for her to wait are ignored.

 

The closer she gets to the building, the stronger the sense of death feels her. Her eyes fall upon the wall of glass windows at the top of building.

 

“Glad you could make it.” Nicholas says in Drew’s voice, hoping to startle the strawberry blonde, but when she turns to face him and shows no sign of fear or surprise, Nicholas frowns. “You don't seem surprised that I'm in Drew’s body.”

 

Lydia glares at the demon. “It's not like I had a choice and we've known you were possessing Drew for two weeks now.”

 

Nicholas grins. “Seems like I underestimated you and your pack.”

 

“You and everyone that's ever came up against us.”

 

Nicholas had to admit the banshee has a fire inside of her. “Shall we go see your pack members then?” Nicholas says placing a guiding hand on Lydia’s shoulder only to have the banshee shove his hand off.

 

“Don't touch me.” Lydia demands as she opens the do to enter the abandoned building.

 

**….**

 

**….**

 

“ _You know their pack coming for them, right."_  
  
"Of course, that's the plan."  
  
"After she resurrect Nicholas, we kill her and then her pack."  
  
Alisha listens intensely to the conversation of Nicholas three witches that are standing outside of the room she and her mom was being kept.

 

Being that they both were blindfolded, and tied to chairs with enchanted ropes that seem to get tighter every time they struggled with them, she could only rely on her senses.

 

Her senses are telling her she somewhere old and abandoned by the stale air and musty scent. From her enhanced hearing she could pick up the five heartbeats—the three witches, her mom, and her unborn baby sister.

 

“Are you okay, mom?”

 

“I'm fine, sweetie.” Allison assures her. “Just worried about your dad.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” She sighs as the flash of memories of her dad fighting off a golem enters her mind. Suddenly the addition of two new set of footsteps fills Alisha’s ears before she hears the door creak open.

 

“See they're perfectly fine.” They both hear Nicholas says in Drew’s voice.

 

“Ally, Alisha.” They hear Lydia call out to them as she moves towards them.

 

“Lydia,” Allison grunts as the ropes tighten around her wrist when she moves. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm here to save my best friend and my goddaughter.” Lydia says as she places a hand on both Allison and Alisha’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, banshee. You've seen your friends now come on and resurrect me.” Nicholas demands standing outside of the room.

 

“You don't have to do this Lydia.” Allison sighs sadly. “The pack will come for us.”

 

Neither Allison nor Alisha can see the corner of Lydia’s lips curve into a smile. “They're already here.” She mumble just low enough that young female werewolf to hear only.

 

With that Lydia walks out of the room, Nicholas leading her to upstairs to the floor she had seen him peering down at her when she was outside. The moonlight shines through the wall of windows illuminating the room. Lydia watches as May, Crystal, and Kourtney move towards a large glass case.

 

Getting closer to the glass case Lydia sees it’s not a glass case, but a glass casket and inside was Nichols’ real body.  
  
She sees where Derek had cut his throat with his claws, and the wound on his side. The preservation spell they had casted on him was doing a good since his still had some of his color and his body hadn't started too rotten.

  
"Shall we get started," Nicholas says ready to begin the ritual. He had plans to execute before the night was over.

 

**XXX**

 

“Allison!” Scott calls out the moment his eyes open. “Alisha!”

 

Stiles comes wadding in the Junior’s bedroom the second she hears Scott’s voice. "Whoa, Scott you're still an injured." Stiles tells her best friend before taking the spot on the other side of the bed, Stiles places a hand on Scott’s leg. “Sit back.”

 

Scott grunts when he tries to sit up and pain ripples through him. Looking down at his stomach, he sees it's been wrapped. “I have to go save Allison and Alisha.” Scott groans.

 

Stiles shakes her head as she pushes Scott back on his back. “Derek and most of the pack are gone to get them.” She tells him as she pulls out her phone to show Scott her recent text from Derek. _We're standing outside of the building, Allison and Alisha are being kept._

 

Scott lets his eyes shut, his body relaxing into the bed. “How did you find me?”

 

“Lydia sensed you were in trouble,” Stiles begins to explain. “Then Malcolm did a locator spell and Peter and Junior went to get you why the others went after Allison and Alisha.”

 

“Where's Peter and Junior now?”

 

“Junior in the living room and Peter is checking the perimeter with Marco.” The blonde werewolf still wasn't part of the pack but over these last few weeks he was trying to prove to them he wasn't as bad they thought he was.

 

Scott nods, his eyes still closed. “Okay, that's good.”

 

“So,” Stiles drawls, getting Scott to open his eyes. “What happen? How did you get hurt and Allison and Alisha get taken?”

 

He remains quiet for a few seconds before answering. “It was an ambush. We coming out of Benny’s Groceries when we felt the ground under our feet started to shake. I was getting Allison and Alisha in the car when the golem attacked.”

 

Stiles curses May under her breath as she continues to listen to Scott. “I got in a few good punches before Nicholas and his witches showed up. Next thing I know the golem’s kicking my ass—” Scott says gesturing to his wrapped stomach. “—and one of Nicholas witches are blowing purple powered wolfsbane in my face while the other two grab Allison and Alisha.”

 

“Fuck,” Stiles curses again as she runs her hand through her hair.

 

Scott eyes flash golden yellow. "I swear to god if they've hurt either one of them-"  
  
"Hey, don't think like that." Stiles says placing a hand over one of Scott's hands. Scott intertwines their hands, enjoying the comfort of his best friend. "Plus, Nicholas wouldn't do that if he wants Lydia to help."  
  
Scott knows Stiles right, but he still feels like he should be the one out there looking for his pregnant wife and daughter.  
  
"You know Allison wouldn't blame you for not being the one to rescue them." Stiles says as if reading his mind. "If anything she's probably hoping we found you and you're okay."  
  
Stiles was right again Scott thinks. Scott missed these one on one moments with Stiles. So what if they've missed out on the last fourteen years of each other lives, they've known each other even longer, and no matter what Stiles will always be his best friend—his sister.  
  
"I've missed you," Scott says as he lips twitched up into a smile.  
  
Stiles grins back. "I've missed you too, Scott."

 

**XXX**

 

“I'm going to need a blood sacrifice.” Lydia says as she positions the last mirror in place around the glass coffin. The moonlight hits the mirror and bounces off the others four that were already in positioned.

 

Crystal and Kourtney quickly glances at May. “He's your mate,” Kourtney says with a shrug. “You should do it.”

 

May nods her head before looking at Lydia. “It won't kill me, will it?”

 

“Fortunately, for you it won't.” Lydia sasses with a roll of her eyes.

 

May shoots the banshee a glare but still steps next to the glass casket.

 

"Okay banshee, let's see what you can do." Nicholas said.  
  
With a flick of May’s wrist the glass casket door flings open. Lydia sees Crystal walks over to Drew’s possessed body, placing a hand on his chest as a faint white glow appears from her palm before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. He nods in understanding before he throws his head back and opening his mouth to let the red demon smoke out and float into the air.  
  
Lydia watches as the last bit of demon smoke leaves out of Drew body, before the brunette man falls to his knees breathing heavily.  
  


May catches Lydia gaze. “It's time for you to do your part, banshee.”

 

Knowing Allison and Alisha lives depend on her cooperation, she makes her way towards the open casket, even as she shuts her eyes and ignore the volume of whispers as they get louder.

 

The three witches watch as moonlight makes Lydia glow, her strawberry blonde hair taking on the color of pure white color, her pale skin looking brighter as the moon’s energy cascade on her. When she opens her eyes they are glowing violet purple—Crystal and Kourtney take a step back out of shock and fear, but May can't because she has to be part of the resurrection.

 

Lydia then walks over to the Asian witch and places her wrist into Nicholas’ stiff, cold palm. Looking up at the red smoke floating around in the air, Lydia opens her mouth and orders the smoke to enter Nicholas' body.  
  
The smoke began to form like a twister before it enter through Nicholas’ mouth. When the last trace of smoke disappears Nicholas claws extends and digs into May's wrist making the witch wince as her blood drips down her arm, and Nicholas eyes pops open glowing red and black like they did before he was killed.  
  


When Nicholas sits up, May steps back—Crystal and Kourtney at her side a second later. “It worked.” Kourtney says almost disbelieving.

 

All sets of eyes turn to stare at Lydia—who was slowly backing away towards the wall of windows. Nicholas seems to have a confused look on his face like he doesn't know what just happen, and looking over at Drew she sees he is now breathing regular, but he looks a little pale and weak.

 

But it's the three smug grins plastered across Crystal, Kourtney, and May’s face that sends a chill down Lydia’s spine.

 

Lydia squares her shoulder, her eyes narrowing in anger. “You never planned on letting me or my pack go, did you?”

 

“No.” May admits as she and her two other witchy companions all raises the hands, their palms directed at Lydia.

 

The air around Lydia suddenly becomes hot, gulping when she sees their combined magic materialize a huge ball of fire.

 

Thinking fast, Lydia spins around towards the window and thrust her hands out before screaming—Drew, Nicholas, and the witches all double over in pain, their hands shooting up to cover their ears.

 

The windows explode, shards of glass rains down on the ground. Lydia peers over her shoulder to see the three witches looking up from the floor sending her a glare.

 

The corner of Lydia’s mouth pulls into a smirk before she turns back towards the window and jumps out, landing on her two feet safety—due to channeling her levitation power.

 

“Oh, no you don't.” Kourtney curses in anger before she disappears in a puff of orange smoke and appear on the ground in front of Lydia. “Did you really think your banshee scream would save you?” She snarls.

 

Kourtney swings out towards Lydia, but Lydia faster and dodges the punch, letting out a scream as she shoves her palm into the witch’s chest and sends her flying back.

 

Kourtney quickly sits up on bended knee—flames flickering to life up her arms. Lydia eyes flickering pass the witch to see her most of the packs running towards her—a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she catches the witch’s gaze. “You know you're going to die, right.”

 

The combined whispers in her head all starts repeating one of the many names she’s hearing right now.

 

_Kourtney._

 

The thrust her arms out at Lydia, the fire shooting out towards the banshee in a stream of fire. Christina appears in flash of light in front her mom, her own hands shooting out and with a flick of her wrist to right, the stream of fire hitting the right side of the building.

 

“She's right.” Christina says sending the witch a heated look. “You're going to die and she's going to kill you?” Her blue eyes darting over the witch’s shoulder.

 

Kourtney peers over her shoulder, she stands immediately when sees Lindsay make way towards her. “Lucille,” she calls out softly.

 

As Lindsay struts up to the brunette witch, her eyes narrowed in anger, a silver dagger appearing in her right hand within a cloud of red smoke. “My name is Lindsay,” she snarls as she impales Kourtney with her dagger.

 

_“Nooo!!!”_ May and Crystal screams out in horror as they watch from the top floor. They can feel their combined magic weaken the moment Kourtney was stabbed.

 

Lindsay twist the dagger more, Kourtney breath hitches. “That was for my family.” She says through gritted teeth. Pulling the dagger out of the witch’s stomach, she numbly watches the witch fall to the ground and dying.

 

“Who's next?” Lindsay drawls as her eyes snapping up to May and Crystal.

  
"You can't have all the fun sis." Malcolm says coming to stand next to his sister—Jackson running pass him to pull Lydia into a hug.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jackson asks even as he looks his wife up and down for an injuries.

 

“No, I'm fine.” Lydia reassures him.

 

“What about my mom and sister?”

 

Lydia turns her head, her gazes landing on Scotty. “They're okay. I'll take you to them.” She offers before she and Scotty head back inside just as May summons a few golems and demons to fight the pack.

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

After freeing Allison and Alisha, Lydia and Scotty was leading both girls to the exit—Scotty takes the lead, his silver and black sword staff gripped tightly in hand at his side. Lydia bring up the rear as they step back outside into chaos.

 

The wolves and Parrish are half transformed as they fight off the golems. Lucas, Christina, and Amber are quick to form a protective circle around Allison and Alisha—Christina blasting demons and golems with her light and setting them on fire. While Amber fends off enemies with her bow and arrows, and Lucas throwing more of his explosive shurikens into the advancing demons.

 

With Erica’s strength and speed, and Monica’s magic they quickly take out two golems. Lydia feels pride in her pack as she watches them prevail and work together. Especially Jackson and Jordan as the tear apart a golem—knowing they didn't really get along because of the whole banshee and hellhound connection. The banshee was surprise to see Crystal holding her own against Malcolm and Lindsay.

 

_“Peter...Marco.”_

 

Lydia stops the moment she hears the names in her head. Her eyes frantically searching around field for the two werewolves. When she doesn't see them on the battlefield she almost sighs in relief when she notice something—May and Drew are nowhere in sight.

 

She knew they weren't dead because she would've felt it, just like she was feeling the death of the demons.

 

“Something not right,” Lydia voices out loud. “Where's May and Drew?”

 

Scotty gives his staff a little twist—now having two short swords before swinging out and impaling the approaching demon through the head and chest. “I don't know, but there's Derek fighting Nicholas.” Scotty says gesture with his head to the left.

 

She finds the quickly, Derek has Nicholas pinned on the ground, a clawed hand around his neck. Lydia didn't need to be a banshee to know Derek was going to kill Nicholas, but lucky for her alpha she was and the voices weren't whispering Nicholas name.

 

“Derek, wait!” Lydia yells as she runs over her alpha. “Something wrong here.”

 

Derek head snaps up, glowing red eyes catching her gazes. “What do you mean?”

 

“Where's Peter and Marco?” She asks. What about May and Drew?”

 

At the mention of Drew’s name Nicholas eyes snap to Lydia. “I-I'm Drew,” he tells her even as he struggles to breathe with Derek’s hand around his neck.

 

“Stop lying!” Derek growls, his grip getting even tighter. “Peter and Marco are at the manor.”

 

Lydia brows furrow in thought as she takes “Drew’s words” into thought. It would be the perfect plan. To make her think she revived Nicholas, when all she did was give Drew a temporary body so the real Nicholas could escape without detection.

 

“I believe you.” Lydia admits staring into terrified hazel eyes.

 

“You can't be serious.” Derek scoffs at her.

 

Frowning, Lydia meets Derek gaze. “Peter and Marco are going to die.” She confess. “I think Drew and May might be heading to the manor now.”

 

“Or it could be another one of his tricks.” Derek objects.

 

“What if I can prove it?” Lydia ask as she spins around for the only person who knows the truth.

 

She spots Crystal on both knees, dagger at her throat as Lindsay prepares to slit it. “Stop!” Lydia shrieks--everyone wincing at the high pitch shriek before looking at the banshee, now that the demons and golems were all defeated. “We need her alive. She's the only one who can switch them back.”

 

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asks. She didn't want to spare this bitch life, but seeing the urgency in Lydia's eyes she would let her live...for now.  
  
"She swapped their spirits...Nicholas is in Drew's body and Drew is here in Nicholas body."  
  
"You are smart aren't you?" Crystal coos with a grin, even with a dagger to her throat.

 

Lydia shoots Derek an _I-told-you-so-look_ before glaring at the witch. “Reverse the spell on Drew.”

 

“Let me go,” Crystal counters.

 

Lindsay and Malcolm curse under their breath. “Not going to happen,” Malcolm says with a shake of his head.

 

“Well,” Crystal drawls as she smiles. “I guess Nicholas and May will just have to kill the rest of the pack back at the manor.”

 

Snarling, Derek stands tall as he meets Christina’s gaze. “Go,” he orders—the blonde Fae disappearing in a flash of white light.

 

After unshielding his eyes Derek marches up to the witch and in one swift move he has her by the throat, her feet dangling off the ground. “Change him back or so help me, God you will die slow and painful.”

 

He means every word of the threat and he guessing the witch sees on his face because she nods her head immediately.

 

“I'll meet you guys back at the house.” Derek says before he fully shifts into his wolf form and takes off in the woods.

 

**XXX**

  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I got it!" Junior calls out, being that he was already in the living room reading one the books Deaton had given to his mom. Placing the book down on the table he makes his way to the front door.  
  
Swinging the door open expecting to see the pizza boy, or Peter and Marco back from patrols around the perimeter—only to come face to face with his mom’s boss. "Drew?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Nicholas," Junior growls as he lets his eyes glow blue and claws extend.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicholas still in Drew's body and he's at the manor.
> 
> The battle continues next chapter.


	41. Home Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter.
> 
> Did you guys enjoy Tyler Hoechlin as Superman in Supergirl. 
> 
> One month til Season 6 of Teen Wolf Premiere.

**Chapter 41: Home Invasion**

 

“Well, aren't you going to invite me in?” Nicholas ask with a malicious grin.

 

“Screw you,” Junior says through his fangs.

 

Hanging his head, Nicholas’ shoulders shake with laughter. When he looks back up, catching Junior’s gaze his eyes going pitch black. “I figured you'll say something like that.”

 

Junior tenses and takes a step back when he sees the black eyes. Before he can get any farther the demon thrust his arm out and Junior is sent flying back into the wall, struggling against the invisible force of Nicholas’ power that had him pinned to the wall--picture frames falling to the ground upon his impact.

 

The young werewolf snarls at the demon when he hears the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall moments before Stiles and Scott are there. Both adults’ eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

 

“You should really teach your son some manners, Stiles.” Nicholas grins.

 

“Fuck you, asshole!” Junior shouts out as he continues to struggle against the invisible force.

 

Nicholas sends Stiles an incredulous look. "See kids these day are so quick to talk back."  
  
Stiles watches as Junior’s body lifts off the ground at the same Nicholas lifts his hand towards Junior. "Stop it!" Stiles pleads as she watches her son dangle in the air.  
  
"Let me in,” Nicholas demands.

 

Don't do it mo-" Junior was saying before he feels his throat tighten and he starts to claw at his throat to get some type of air in his lungs, his eyes tearing up.

  
Scott lets out a low growl before he leaps towards Nicholas only for the demon to raise his other hand—catching Scott midair with his telekinesis and just like Junior he makes a closed fist and begins to magically strangle Scott too.  
  
Black eyes fall back to Stiles. "Let me in Stiles, or watch your son and best friend die."  
  
"Okay...Ok...just let them go" Stiles begs as she rushes over to the protection sig on the window. Putting her hand on the symbol Stiles draws the magic from it rendering it useless now. "It's done," she says as she backs away from the window.

  
Nicholas takes a hesitant step into the manor. When no barrier comes up to stop him, he sighs in relief before glancing over his shoulder. "You can come in now." He suddenly calls out.

  
As May steps out of the shadows, Stiles moves in front of Junior and Scott and uses her spark magic to release some of the pressure of Nicholas power allowing them to breathe.

 

“Well, you look like shit.” Stiles says once she catches May paler and weaken appearance.

  
"Aunt Stiles."

 

Everyone attention turns to the hallway just as Patrick and James walk into the living room. "Where's...Junior" the little shaman ask before his eyes land on Scott and Junior floating in the air and two bad people in his alpha’s home.

 

"Well what do we have here?" Nicholas coos as attention go back and forth between the two boys.

  
With their attention still on Patrick and James-- they don't when Christina appears on the porch in a flash of light and steps into living room behind them. She alerts them to her presence when she lets out a small gasp at seeing two of her pack members floating in the air.  
  
With quicker reflexes than the witch or demon, Christina throws her hands out towards them sending the flying back into a wall with her telekinesis.  
  
Junior and Scott falls to the floor, taking deep breaths for oxygen now that Nicholas complete hold was broken.

 

Christina, Stiles, James, and Patrick all rush over to the two werewolves. “Are you okay?” Christina ask.

 

“Y-yeah,” he rasps as he pushes himself up to his feet. “Thanks to you.” He says sending Christina a small smile.

 

Christina smiles back before the combined sounds of groaning from Nicholas and May gets her and the rest of the pack attention.

 

Junior looks at Stiles. “Mom, you have to get out of here and take James and Patrick with you.”  
  
"No I'm not leaving-"  
  
"--Your pregnant mom.” Junior cuts off his mom. “We can't fight them if we're worried about you and the kids."

  
Knowing that Junior is right, she and the younger kids would only be a distraction, and Nicholas wouldn't have any problem using someone else as leverage. "Fine,” she gives in. “Come on kids, let's go to the cellar."  
  


“Be careful.” Stiles says before exiting out of the house with James and Patrick.

 

Christina turns back towards Nicholas and May just in time to see Junior and Scott grab each one of them by the throat and slams them into the wall.

 

Scott eyes glow fueled by anger at the demon that's still possessing Drew’s body. “If you were in your body I would kill you.” Scott says even as his grip tightens around his neck.

 

“I-If I was in my body,” Nicholas struggles to say. “You and this pathetic pack would be dead.” He says which causes Christina to snort and roll her eyes.

 

When Nicholas glares at Christina she shrugs her shoulders. “You couldn't beat us when you were at full power.” She sasses.

 

“Yeah,” Junior speaks up suddenly. “This pathetic pack killed you once. We’ll do it again.”

 

“I wouldn't be so sure.” May grunts under Junior’s grip. “Haven't you wonder how we gotten passed your portal?”

 

Christina looks on confused but as she looks at Scott and Junior who both draw their brows in confusion for a moment, before their eyes go wide then narrows in anger.

 

“What did you do?” Scott growls.

 

“What's going on? What happen?” Christina ask still confused about what's going on.

 

Junior turns to Christina. “It's Marco and Peter can you find them?”

 

Christina gulps and nods, her eyes glow as she summons her power. Thinking solely of Peter, Christina feels the familiar pull before her vision fades and she’s sees this black void, until she's staring up at the manor.

 

She can smell the blood and feel the pain from Peter and Marco--the former alpha holding up the blonde werewolf as they start up the steps.

 

She pulls back just as a thumping sound comes from the front porch. “That's them.” Christina says when she sees Junior and Scott turns in the direction of the porch. “They're hurt.”

 

“Well, that's unfortunately.” May frowns. “I was hoping my golem would take care of them.”

 

Scott catches Junior’s gaze. “Go,” he tells him seeing the worry on the young werewolf’s face. “Christina and I have this.”

 

Junior glance back at Christina to see her nod and raise her hand, pinning May to the wall with her telekinesis. “He's right.”

 

When Junior steps out on the front porch he stops short when sees his uncle and Marco passed out on the porch. Their clothes are ripped and bloody their breaths are slow and their heartbeats just as slow.

 

They’re dying.  
  
Junior’s ears pick the sound of something coming fast through the woods. Thinking it could be a golem Junior prepares himself to go shift if need be, only to relax when he sees a black wolf rushing out of the woods.  
  
"Dad." Junior calls out as Derek starts to shifts back into his human form. The pack has gotten uses to the shifting back naked thing now, but the wolves try to keep it to a minimum for the younger kids' sake.

 

“What happen?” Derek ask when he sees his uncle and Marco unconscious bodies on the porch.

 

“Nicholas’ witch attacked them using a golem.” Junior explains.

 

Derek's eyes flash red as he clenches his hands into a fist, a low rumbling growl comes out. “Where are they?”

 

Junior points over his shoulder. “Inside with Christina and Scott.” He then points across the yard in the direction of the cellar. “Mom, Patrick, and James are safe in the cellar.”

 

Derek nods relieved that Stiles and the younger kids are safe. But he knows that won't matter as Nicholas was still alive and as long as the demon wolf was possessing Drew’s body he could kill the man.

 

“Wait here.” Derek tells Junior. “I'll go get Scott to help you with them.”

 

Junior nods and as Derek disappears into the house in a blur to get dressed and Scott, Junior moves towards the two werewolf and through the tears and holes of their clothes he can see the multiple wounds they've gotten

 

The porch creeks under Scott’s feet as he steps out of the manor. “Let's get them to the cellar.”

 

“They're not healing.” Junior grunts as he picks up his uncle off the porch.

 

“I'll call Deaton.” Scott replies, Marco’s body dangling over his shoulder as both wolves carry the injured wolves to the cellar.

 

James opens cellar door just as Scott reaches out to slide the door open. “What happen to them?” Stiles ask as Junior and Scott places Peter and Marco on the floor.

 

“A golem.” Junior answers while Scott pulls out his cell phone and calls Deaton. “We need to clean their wounds. Then maybe the can start healing.”

 

As Stiles and Scott rush over to the corner of the cellar to grab clean towels and fill a bowl of water up, Junior rips off the remaining of both wolves shirt, revealing their bloody abdomen.

 

The sound of multiple cars driving over grovels gets the attention of the three wolves. Scott and Junior catch each other gazes. “Go see who that is.” Scott tells Junior before taking the young wolf spot by side Peter so he can start to clean his wounds, Stiles doing the same on Marco.  
  
As Junior runs out of the cellar happy to see the pack pulling up, he tells them what happened to Peter and Marco before making his way back to Manor—Amber and Lydia following behind him while the other member take Crystal and Drew to the cellar.

**….**

**….**

 

The few seconds it takes Christina to see the pack pulling up is enough time for May to make her move—Christina’s power releasing her?

 

Getting to her feet, May conjures a long, silver, double edged blade in her left hand. Christina vision comes back just as May throws her arm out in sweeping motion and the coffee table comes flying through the air—hitting Christina and knocking her to the ground.

 

Derek releases Nicholas and spins around. He swipes at May with his claws but misses the witch as she easily sidesteps him. She slices Derek’s arm with the dagger before she uses her power and tosses him back into the entertainment system.

 

Panting, May glance over at Nicholas before she begins to move towards her mate, but stops missteps when she hears a groan and turns around to see Christina getting to her feet.

 

“It's going to take more than a table to stop me.” Christina glares and wipes at the blood from her forehead.

 

From behind May, Nicholas fires a fireball at the blonde teenage. Christina drops to the floor and rolls to the side. She squints her eyes at Nicholas and watches as the demon starts to rise off the ground by her power.

 

“Let him go!” May shouts.

 

"Why?" Christina scoffs. "He attacked my pack, my family and you want me to let him go."  
  
It was at the moment Junior came rushing into house. He freezes, his eyes darting around the room till he meets Christina’s gaze and see the blood on her forehead. “You're okay.”

 

May stares as Christina nods and smile at the werewolf. She had seen them get close when Nicholas had kidnapped them.

 

_Love can be a weakness and opportunity._ Nicholas always use to saw when they'll come up against enemies.

 

Opening her left hand, May uses her power letting the double edge blade float in midair before thrusting her hand out--the blade flying across the room.

 

Christina and Junior eyes widening when the see the dagger heading straight for Junior. The surprise look on his face quickly turns to horror when he sees Christina disappear out the corner of his eyes only to reappear in a flash of light in front of him—the blade pierces through Christina’s stomach before she stumbles back into Junior.

 

Nicholas’ body crashes to the ground just as Amber and Lydia come rushing into house, throwing his head back and opening his mouth—red smoke comes spiraling out of him and through the ceiling as white smoke comes flying up through the floorboards and into his mouth.

 

Amber eyes widen in horror when she sees Junior cradling Christina on the floor. When she catches sight of a smug looking witch she quickly notches an arrow and lets it fly. May not fast enough to deflect the arrow and dies immediately when the arrow pierces her skull.

 

“W-why did you do that?” Amber hears her twin brother ask as he blinks back tears. She chances a look at Lydia to see the banshee, her face frozen in shock as she stares down at her daughter.

 

Gripping the blade in his hand, Junior pulls out the weapon. Christina warm blood coating his hands as he lays them onto her wound. “C-can you heal?” Black veins suddenly appears on the back of his hand as he starts to takes away her pain.

 

“N-no,” Christina pants. “Something is wrong. I can't heal.”

 

It's Christina weak voice that snaps Lydia out of her shock and has her screaming out for Jackson--who was in the cellar with the rest of the pack. Amber rushes down the hallway grabbing clean towels out of the closet before rushing back in and handing them to her brother.

 

Junior shakes his head as tears starts to stream down his face. “It's okay,” he hurries to reply. “We’ll get Patrick to heal you.”

 

Jackson, Lucas, and Scotty come running into the manor. When they take in the scene Jackson rushes over to his daughter. “What happen?”

 

“May,” Amber manages to answer as her own eyes begin to water. “She's dead now.”

 

Jackson, Lucas, and Scott all glances over to the dead witch. An arrow halfway through her head, her lifeless eyes open looking at Junior, the pool of blood coming from under her black hair expands over the wooden floor.  
  
Christina body begins to jerk in Junior arms bring the wolves attention back to her.  
  
"She's going into shock" Lydia screams, finally making her way to her daughter. The voices hadn't warned her of Christina’s death.

 

_Why?_

 

If she would've known she would have never allow her to come to the manor.

 

Junior catches Lucas and Scotty’s gazes. "I need you guys to go get Patrick so he can heal her." When they don't move immediately and remains in the same spot, Junior’s eyes flash blue before he roars out a _'Go!_ ' That seems to shake the whole manor and the teen boys out of the shock state, before they are out of the door to go get Patrick.  
  
"I...I don't think-" Christina began to say when she begins to cough up blood.  
  
"Shhh...Don't try to talk." Junior says as he wipes away the dribble of blood at the corner of Christina's lips.

 

"I need to tell you all—”Christina breathes out, her eyes glistening with tears as she look at four of the most important people in her life. Her grip on Junior’s hand weakens. “—that I love you.”

  
"We love you too." Lydia says quickly, her own tears falling down her face.  
  


"You're not going to die." Junior deadpans.

 

"Junior right," Amber says looking down at one of her best friends. "Patrick will be here in a few seconds.” She can hear Christina’s heartbeat get slower and slower she just hope they hurry up before her friend dies.

 

Christina wants to believe them but she can feel herself slipping away. Reaching up she cups the left side of Junior’s face. “D-don't blame yourself.”

 

"I'll go see what's taking so long." Jackson says jumping to his feet and running outside to find Patrick, no way in hell was he going to watch his daughter die.  
  
Lydia’s hand flies over her mouth as she muffle a scream, her eyes widen with more tears realizing what's about to happen.  
  
"No…no, no, no." Junior shakes his head as the fresh tear falls from his eyes knowing Lydia is trying to prevent from wailing her daughter's name.

 

_'It was supposed to be me not her.'_ Junior thinks.

  
Amber breath hitches when she realizes what Lydia was trying to do too, her tears finally falling down her face.

  
Junior can't watch her die, but he can't leave her neither. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he's meet with a watery smile. "It's okay," her voice coming out no louder than a whisper before her eyes slowly start to close.  
  
_'No it isn't. You're supposed to have a long beautiful life. I don't accept that it's your time to go.'_ Junior thinks to himself as he leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. He closes his eyes and let's his lips linger a little while longer.  
  
With his eyes close and thoughts on Christina, Junior doesn't notice the way the lights began to flicker, or the way the color of veins on his hand and arm change from black to blue, or even the way the veins transferred to Christina hand that Junior was still holding.  
  
It wasn't until Christina let out a small gasp and a sob tears from Lydia as she watches her daughter look around before catching Junior’s gaze.

 

“What happen?” She ask with a groan.

 

When Junior does answer her, she glances between her mom and Amber. Both females shaking their head in confusion.

 

“I believe Junior healed you.” Derek voice startled all four members. Junior’s roar had woken him up just in time to see miraculously act his son had done. “The color of his veins changed when the lights begin flicker.”

 

“That's not possible.” Junior turns towards his dad and winces immediately, his eyes along with the rest of the pack fall to his shirt.

 

Right in the center of his stomach there is a huge blood stain which wasn't the a few moments ago. When he lifts his shirt they all gasp in shock as they see a deep cut the size of the double edge blade on his stomach.

 

Christina flings the bloody towel off of her and confirms Derek’s theory. Her wound was gone and Junior had one just like it.

 

The wound on Junior’s stomach slowly but surely starts to fade away as his skin starts to stitch itself back together.

 

Jackson enters the manor with Patrick and the moment the shaman looks at Junior he stares at him with curiosity. “Your wolf is different now.” He glances at Amber next. “Yours is too.”

 

Underneath Junior and Amber’s human faces, Patrick can see their wolf faces and unlike Jackson and Derek’s wolves the twin’s wolves had similar glowing lines like his mom, Christina, Stiles, Malcolm and Lindsay.  “You have magic.”

 

Junior and Amber share a look between each other. _‘We'll definitely have to talk to mom and Deaton.’_ Junior says mentally to Amber who replies by nodding.

 

“Baby girl,” Jackson sighs happily as he rushes over to his daughter and pulls her out of Junior’s arms. “You're okay.”

 

Christina nods as she hugs her dad. “Junior absorbed my wound.”

 

Jackson peers up at Junior, a gratefully smile spreading across his face. “Thank you.”

 

Junior holds his hands up. “You don't have to thank me,” he says looking at Christina who was now hugging Lydia. “She took a blade to the stomach for me. It's the least I could do.”

 

“Hey, are you alright.” Junior hears his dad say and when he looks over his shoulder he sees his dad crouch down in front of Drew. “Are you...you?”

 

Drew gulps and nods as he takes in his surroundings. One minute he was in Nicholas body down in the cellar then the next he knows he inside Stiles and Derek’s living room. “Y-yeah, it's me.” He says meeting Derek searching gazes. “I'm Drew.”

 

Derek hears the truth in his heartbeat--even if it was still beating a little erratic, whose wouldn't after being possessed for almost two months. “Good,” Derek pats him on the back before helping up off the floor. “That means I can finally kill Nicholas.”

 

**….**

**….**

 

When seven the pack members, and a non-possessed Drew walks into the cellar with the other pack members they see Peter and Marco laying in the middle of the floor, their chest clear of any wounds thanks to Patrick healing them, but they were still out cold.  
  


The rest of the pack are scattered around trying to heal and regain their energy from the fight tonight.

  
"Christina!" Lucas exclaims as runs to his sister, grabbing her and spins her around as he hugs her. "You're okay."  
  
Christina chuckles. "Yeah," she says as Lucas lowers her back to the ground. "Thanks to Junior." She says looking over at the slightly taller teen who's made his way over to his mom, he looks over at her a sends her a smiles.  
  
She smiles back before Scotty steps up and pulls her into another hug. “Glad you’re okay.”

 

"What happen to Nicholas and Crystal?" Amber asks, noticing the witch and demon wolf was nowhere in the cellar.

  
"Got away, but they'll be back." Lindsay grumbles as she sits on the floor with Marco’s head in her lap and she runs her fingers through his hair. “I completely forgot Nicholas could teleport.”  
  


Derek curses under his breath. "Not again.”

  
Stiles glances over at her boss sitting in the corner of the cellar. "What about Drew?” Stiles sighs tiredly as Derek comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. “He knows about the supernatural now."  
  


"It's okay...Diana is on her way to explain." Derek tells her before placing a kiss on top of her head.

  
Stiles nods, placing her hands on top of Derek’s hand. "His life will never be the same."

 

**XXX**

 

Crystal had to be fast.

 

She knows if Drew remembers where Nicholas and she stayed the pack would be coming for her.

 

She wasn't as strong as before now that both Kourtney and May are dead. Her powers were greatly weaken and so was her body. She barely had enough strength to switch Nicholas and Drew back.

 

If it wasn't for Nicholas quick actions of hitting the curly haired wolf and disappear behind her, only to disappear a mile away from their hotel, they both would be dead.

 

Placing the last few grimoires in her luggage bag, Crystal grabs the small vial glass with the red liquid potion—a teleportation potion off of the dresser.

 

Nicholas would be waiting for her at his place. They had to call in reinforcement and make a new plan.

 

Filling her mind up of images of Nicholas’ getaway house in London the witch raises her hand with the potion. She about to throw it the ground when she tenses, sensing someone with magic was coming.

 

Her hotel room door implodes, showering the room with splintered wood—the potion vial falls out of her hands as she stumbles back in fear.

 

Crystal’s eyes snaps up towards the doorway just as a handsome, muscular man with short blonde hair, and blue eyes steps into room.

 

“Who are you?” Crystal ask, narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

 

The blonde man lips curve into a smirk. “Let's just say I know the Hale pack.”

 

Usually Crystal finds southern accent sexy and the man was definitely sexy, but as she reaches out with her magic she can sense his own magic.

 

He's a witch…a powerful good witch.

 

Crystal gulps nervously before she flings one of her hand out at the man. A ball of black energy shoots out towards the stranger.

 

The man doesn't even bat an eye as he raises his hands and with flick of his wrists the ball of energy explodes in midair—the force of the explosion creating ripples in the air that flings Crystal back into the wall.

 

Crystal hits the wall with a grunt and when she looks up she sees the stranger roll his eyes. “You’re not even worth playing with.”

 

Before Crystal can protest or persuade the male witch to stop she sees him flick his wrist in her direction. She screams out in agony for a mere second before she explodes in a fiery death.

 

Turning on his heel of his dark combat boots, the man walks over towards the doorway before he disperse into tiny, rapid-moving particles and whizzes through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't hate me for that little stunt with Christina.
> 
> So Junior and Amber are even more powerful then they realize. That will be discussed in next chapter.
> 
> Are you guys wondering who the mysterious stranger at the end was that killed Crystal was? You'll just have to wait and find out.


	42. The Final Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go!
> 
> 2 more chapter left.

**Chapter 42: The Final Weapon**

 

“It's been three days,” The shaggy-haired warlock says. “Let's face it Crystal has either abandon you or she's dead.”

 

Nicholas turns away from looking out of the window of his London getaway home. Currently he had been standing in his office looking out at the people walking by—his eyes hoping to spot the caramel skinned witch walking through the crowd.

 

“We don't know that for sure.” Nicholas glares at the warlock. This had been the first time the two had seen each other since Junior and Christina had being rescued by the pack back in January. “I've sent one of my plants close to Beacon Hills to check up and see what happened.”

 

“Who?” The warlock ask running a hand through his hair.

 

“Constance...a medium.” Nicholas answers while moving behind his oak wood desk to take a seat. The moment he sits down, his eyes glances down at the framed photo of him and his three most trusted witch.

 

He was front and center, May sitting on his lap smiling while he wrapped an arm around her waist. Kourtney and Crystal flanking on each one of his sides—they too were smiling in the photo. It had been a celebratory photo they had taken after finishing the spell that linked their magic together and massacred their first werewolf pack.

 

Anger, guilt, and sorrow boiled inside Nicholas like volcano ready to erupt. Anger at the Hale pack, Guilt for not being strong enough to stop the death of Kourtney and May.

 

_Ah, May._ The love of his life, his mate. That's where the sorrow came in. He wasn't able to save her and it was eating him up.

 

The sound of the demon wolf's phone ringing brings him out of his thoughts. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he sees _Constance_ flashing across his screen.

 

Peering up at the warlock Nicholas sighs before swiping the right on the screen to answer the call and putting it on speaker. “Constance,” he answers calmly even though he was a ball of nerves. “What did you find?”

 

“She's dead.” The light female voice says. “According to what the police are saying-”

 

“Police!” Nicholas eyes widen in surprise. “Why are the police involved?”

 

“Well,” the medium sighs. “Her hotel door somehow imploded and it looks like it was a struggle. They think she’s missing.”

 

“But you know she's not.” Tyler the shaggy haired warlock says taking a step toward Nicholas desk.

 

“Yes, I've communicated with her and told me she was killed by a male witch. Blonde hair, blue eyes-”

 

Nicholas slams his fist down on his desk, cracking the oak wood desk. “Malcolm!”

 

“No.” The medium quickly objects. “According to Crystal she has never seen the man before and he was powerful. He killed her with a flick of his wrist.”

 

Nicholas props both of his elbows onto the desk and rest his head into the palm of his hands. _‘Crystal was dead and by someone they didn't even know.’_ There was only one thing left to do.

 

“Thank you, Constance.” Nicholas grumbles into the phone. “Keep me posted on the Hale Pack.”

 

“Will do.” Was the medium’s last words before Nicholas ended the call?

 

“What do we do now?” Tyler asks. There strongest line of defense was gone now.

 

Lifting his head to look at the warlock, Nicholas eyebrows pull together in thought as he thinks about his next move. When it comes to him the corner of his mouth twitches up into a smirk.

 

“Call everyone. We have to start planning now.”

 

Tyler raise one expectantly eyebrow. “Planning for what.”

 

“To take out the Hale Pack once and for all.”

 

**XXX**

 

After making sure Peter and Marco was healed up completely and conscious, Derek and Stiles had planned to take the twins to Deaton the next morning to show him Junior’s new ability.

 

But things didn't exactly go to plan. During the middle of night, Jackson had called Derek to tell him Lydia had driven to the hotel Nicholas and Crystal and found it look like someone had set off a bomb in Crystal’s room.

 

“How do you know it's her room?” Derek had asked.

 

“I can hear her screaming.” had been Lydia reply. “Plus her luggage is still here with grimoires.”

 

Derek quickly jolts down the address before the twins, him, and Stiles hop into the Cruiser and drive to the hotel. When they finally get there the whole Whittemore family is there, Christina and Lucas standing outside of the hotel room to wave them in. The moment they step into the room Lydia points to the burnt scorch mark against the wall and on the floor. “These is where she died.”

 

Stiles waddles over to the wall--blue energy emitting from her fingertips as she summons her magic and touches the wall. “She exploded.” Stiles mutters, Lydia nodding in agreement.

 

Derek and Jackson share a wary look before looking back at their mates.

 

“It was a guy.” Lydia says matter-of-factly.

 

“A witch,” Stiles quickly adds as she turns away from the wall and towards Derek and Jackson who are standing in the path of the doorway. “I can sense his magic.” Stiles reveals as she closes her eyes and her brows pull together in concentration. “His magic...seems to be good. _Really_ good.”

 

At Stiles words Derek nods. “Well that's good. Someone took care of her and now we only have to worry about Nicholas.”

 

Stiles opens her mouth to reply to her fiancé when Christina rushes into the room followed by Lucas and the twins. “We have to go.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles agrees rushing over to Crystal luggage bag. “Just let me grab these.”

 

Opening the luggage bag, Stiles pulls out the three grimoires Crystal had packed. The spark had sensed them when she sense the male witch magic. When she turns around to face her pack she sees they've created a circle by clasping their hands together.

 

Stepping forwards Derek and Junior take the spell books out of her hand before taking a hold of her hands and Christina teleports them out of the hotel room and near their cars.

 

They were on the road back to Beacon Hills in seconds--passing the police Cruiser that was headed towards the hotel.

 

The next day had been about making sure Peter and Marco was doing fine and there was no other ramification from the poison.

 

It was also the day Malcolm along with the pack agreed to let Marco join the pack--on a three month probation of course, but with Lindsay’s vision of the future they knew the blonde werewolf would keep in line. And with Marco finally in the pack they were able to pull some string for Samantha in get her at Beacon Hills High and into the tenth grade.

 

And now they were here at the clinic after hours with Deaton who had ask the twins to show him their new ability before he can give them an accurate assessment.

 

Over the prior two days Junior had shown Amber how to do the wound transfer, so when Deaton asked the twin hops up on his metal examination table and with their claws they each make crave a different design into their left arm.

 

Deaton watched on curiously, his eyes only leaving the twins when the light fixture started to flicker after the twin grip each other hands and the black vein on their arm change purple.

 

Stiles and Derek catch Deaton surprise look after seeing Junior’s carved cross appears on Amber left arm as her carved ‘X’ appears on Junior’s left arm. It was only after they healed and wiped away the blood did Deaton smooth his features and begin to speak.

 

“It's rare but not unheard of.”

 

Stiles and Derek glances at Deaton as the emissary takes Amber and Junior paper towel they used to wipe away their blood and throws them away.

 

“So this has happen before?” Derek asks.

 

Deaton nods his head. “Yes, a female alpha werewolf and her Emissary husband had a werewolf child and as the child got older it started to develop different abilities from the other wolves in the pack.”

 

“Like wound transference.” Amber answers.

 

“Yes,” Deaton admits. “But not only wound transfer he could do magic.”

 

Junior balks at Deaton. “Magic,“ he gestures with his hands between him and his sister. “We can do magic.”

 

“Limited magic.” Deaton corrects quickly. “Like channeling your magic energy into wards and sigils, or creating magical barriers with Colocasia Root and Iron Sulphate.”

 

“No mountain ash barriers.” Junior frowns.

 

“Afraid not.” Deaton says. “If you want to I can train you to hone you gifts.”

 

Amber and Junior turn to look at their parents, their eyes pleading with them.

 

Stiles and Derek communicate silently with their eyes. They didn't know when or where Nicholas would return but it was better if they could protect themselves even more.

 

“Only if you guys take it serious.” The twins nodding their heads eagerly even before she can finish. “We will.” They promise.

 

**XXX**

 

With Nicholas no longer in Beacon Hills but in London-thanks to a quick locator spell from Lindsay the pack was able to relax and go on to have somewhat normal lives for the next month and a half.

 

March and April seem to pass by in a blink of an eye with Lindsay deciding to move from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills. She moves into a one bedroom apartment and Drew was happy to give her a job at Amour.

 

Marco had done the same. Now that he had his sister with him he was got find a two bedroom apartment that was close to the school so Samantha could find her way home easily. He didn't want to keep her cooped up in the apartment by herself why he went to work with Cora’s husband Michael as a construction worker, so he gave her freedom but after dark she had to home. He was also happy to see Samantha make friends quickly with other normal kids.

 

Allison and Stiles are able to drag both Scott and Derek to a _Lamaze class_ which they only went to twice after noticing the single mothers-to-be giving both werewolves lustful and flirty looks. It was best decide by the huntress and future Emissary that it was best if they didn't go back. Stiles didn't want to accidentally strangle some hormonal pregnant lady with her magic, or have Allison punch someone out the next time they accidentally backup against Scott’s manhood.

 

Kayla and Sam come to visit two more time. Once in March for Scotty’s fourteenth birthday where the pack had taken him to Disney World. It had been Scotty’s idea when he found out the twins, the seer, and the teen witch had never been. The other time was in April from Christina’s fourteenth birthday pool party at her house.

 

And even with all that Derek and Scott was still trying to finish the baby nursery while continuing training with the pack.

 

It was only at Stiles and Allison’s baby shower did they somewhat normal lives revert back to Nicholas.

 

**XXX**

 

The shower consists of the adults women in the pack and other friends of both women. Both of Sam and Kayla had flew in for the shower which made Stiles happy after seeing the familiar faces. Christina’s friend Rachel mom Carrie was here and so was Megan’s mom Karlie and Diana.

 

Isaac and Jackson were at the park with the younger kids and the teens were at out at the movies. Scott and Derek were over at Allison and Scott’s home putting together the baby cribs after all the humans leave the shower they would have Malcolm transport Derek’s crib to the manor with a spell.

 

After a few baby shower games it was time for presents. The presents were split equally between the soon-to-be-mothers. Diapers, baby clothes, baby monitors, and more. It was Lydia’s gift that had Allison and Stiles’ cheeks heating with embarrassment. When asked what the banshee had given them both women revealed the lace lingerie.

 

“It's for after you guys lose the baby weight.” Lydia shrugs, “Stiles you can wear it on your honeymoon.”

 

Before they can thank Lydia for her gift, Cora walks back into the house with a wrapped present. “Who's that from?” Erica asks when she sees the brunette enter the room.

 

I don't know," Cora shrugs. “But it's for Stiles."  
  
"For me.” Stiles says taking the present from her future sister-in-law.  
  
Everyone watches as Stiles rips the wrapping paper off of the present. They all gape at the present.

 

A dark lavender wooden music box. On the top of music box there was a golden spiral carved into the wood. When Stiles opens the box it begins to play twinkle twinkle little star as a ballerina figures spins slowly around.

  
"That's beautiful, Stiles." Erica says in awe. "Who sent it?"  
  
Lydia picks up the card that had Stiles name on it, opening the envelope the banshee pulls out a small piece of paper.  
  
_"Saw it and thought of you...See you soon. Nicholas"_ Lydia reads the note.  
  
Stiles slams the music box close only to see the golden spiral, her heart falling into the bottom of her stomach.

 

_Revenge._

 

Stiles catches Cora’s gaze. “Call Derek!”

 

**XXX**

 

“It's definitely from Nicholas." Lindsay says as she runs her fingers across the music box while using her power of psychometry to see what Nicholas intentions were. "He brought it in London at an old music shop."  
  
"He's still in London" Derek asks. The second Cora had called Derek, he and Scott was at the Manor in ten minutes.

  
"Yes." Monica answers. She had done two locator spells to make sure.

  
"Why after almost two months would he make a move?" Scott asked.  
  
"More important how did he know about the baby shower today?" Erica asks.

 

Derek shakes his head. “I don't know and I don't care. We need to end this once and for all.”

 

“We need the only weapon that can hurt him.”

 

Startled the adults all turn around to see the group of older teens standing behind them.

 

“How did you get here? I thought you were at the movies.” Stiles asks once she's over her scare.

 

“The movie ended thirty minutes ago.” Junior deadpans.

 

“We waited fifteen minutes for someone to pick us up, but no one showed.” Amber quickly adds. “Thankful Megan, Bobby, or Jared didn't tagged along or Christina teleporting us her would've been a story we aren't ready to tell.”

 

Allison frowns sadly at the teens. “Oh, sorry guys something came up.”

 

“By something, you mean Nicholas.” Lucas says walking towards the adults.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods before turning back to look at Junior. “You might be onto something.” Turning her gazes catches Malcolm and Lindsay. “Have any idea how your mom got that blade?”

 

“She got it from a celestial Fae.” Malcolm’s gaze snapping to Christina.

 

When everyone turns their gazes to the teen blonde, Christina throws her hands up in surrender. “I may be a celestial Fae but I can't create magical blades.”

 

“You don't have to create it, you just have to summon another celestial Fae and ask for it.”

 

“What else do you need?" Lydia ask, no way her daughter was going to be put in some type of danger.

 

“Nothing, really.” Malcolm says after hearing the banshee’s thoughts. “Once she gets the blade we'll be able to enchant with our magic.”

 

"But you still need a blessing from a clergy and a celestial Fae." Stiles ask. She remember him telling her that the dagger was blessed by his family, celestial fairies, and a priest.  
  
"Yeah" Malcolm nods. "Monica also help enchant the dagger." He offers, looking at the raven haired witch.

 

“Count me in." Monica accepts with a beaming smile.

  
"I can do the celestial fairies blessing" Christina offers.  
  
"All we need now is a clergy" Lydia says. "Do you think Pastor Smith would do a blessing?"  
  
"We don't need a priest." Junior voices getting everyone attention. "We have the next best thing." He says moving towards his mom and putting both of his hands on her shoulders. “We have a spark.”

 

"Junior I can't-"  
  
“But you can!" Junior states confidently. “Your spark works similar to how a pastor prayer or blessings works.”

 

“You mean by faith or belief.” Scotty says seeing where Junior was going with his explanation. “It could work.”

 

Stiles ponders the idea for a moment before looking at Derek. "They could be right.”

  
Stiles agrees after another few minutes. "Okay, when do we start."  
  
"Give me an hour to set everything up and Christina needs time to look over the summoning spell." Malcolm says before he disappeared in blue light.

 

**XXX**

 

An hour later the entire pack was standing in the front yard of the Hale property.  
  
When Malcolm got back he had asked Stiles to create a circle with iron Sulphate so the fairy wouldn't be able to get away. Soon after Jackson and Isaac had pulled up with the small kids, while Malcolm was placing three white candles in the circle in a triangular position.

  
"So what's up with the flowers?" Lucas asks, as Malcolm scatters two different type of flowers in the circle.  
  
"According to the spell Lilies attract fairies." Samantha explains as she points to the white flower petals. "The primrose flowers are to see the fairy," she points to the purple and yellow flowers.  
  
Lucas nods in understanding. “Cool."  
  
"Okay," Malcolm says stepping over the green powdered circle. "Now it's your turn Christina."  
  
Stepping up in front of the circle Christina raises her hand and with a simple wave the three white candles flicker to life. She closes her eyes and focuses on the magic inside of her and brings it forth, before she recites the spell she had been reading for the last hour.  
  
_Fire, water, earth, and air  
  
The one with light I call you here  
  
Bless me with a gift today  
  
Fairy of the mound show your face  
_  
The wind begins to blew harder and faster. The flower petals begin to float off the ground into a slow circular motion.  
  
_I open the gate so you may cross_  
  
Into my world without a cost  
  
Light to light I summon thee  
  
Reveal yourself here to me.  
  
The speed of the flower petals begins to increase as golden light shines through the wall of flowers, making the pack shield their eyes.  
  
It's only when the wind stops blowing do the pack unshields their eyes—all gasping in surprise when the see a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes with an athletic build standing in the middle of the Iron Sulphate circle. He’s dress in bronze armor with a symbol of what looks like the sun. "You summoned me." His demands, his voice is deep and smooth.

 

Christina cast a nervous glance back at her pack before looking at the man she had just summoned. “Umm, yes.” She mumbles. “I'm Christina.”

 

“Christina Whittemore.” The man sighs. “I know who you are. I'm Alistair, the keeper of magical records and artifacts.” His gaze slides pass Christina to Lydia. “I know every Fae ever been born,” looking back at Christina he asks. “What can I help you with?”

 

"We need a dagger that can kill a demon wolf?" Christina asks.  
  
Alistair smiles before holding his right hand out and the pack watches as the dagger appears in his hand in yellow light. "Is this what you want?"  
  


The dagger looks exactly like the one Stiles jabbed into Nicholas shoulder all those years ago.  
  
"Yes," Christina nods, sending the older Fae a grateful smile.  
  
Christina holds her hand out before the dagger flies out of Alistair’s hand and into Christina's hand. "Thank you," she says as her hand closes around the dagger.

 

“You're welcome,” Alistair smiles kindly. “You can send me back now.”

 

“Thank you again,” Derek says being that he was the Alpha he had express his gratitude. “If you ever need something just ask.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Alistair says.

 

Christina quickly recites the reversal spell and Alistair disappears in a flash of light. Turning around, Christina hands the dagger over to Lindsay. “Now what.”

 

As Malcolm, Monica, Christina, Stiles, and the redhead witch forms circle Lindsay holds the dagger at chest level before she releases the weapon. The dagger continues to float in midair, flying in the center of circle. “Now we channel our magic into the dagger with the intent of it having the power to kill Nicholas.”

 

Stiles mind fills with images of Nicholas, the dagger being plunged into him killing him. Holding her hands out towards the floating dagger like the three witches and Christina, Stiles concentrates and her fingertips start glowing as she infuses her magic into the dagger.

 

The dagger glows for a moment before it flies into Malcolm awaiting hand. The moment the blonde witch’s hands close around the blade he grins. “It's done.”

  
Now all they had to do was wait for Nicholas to show up and end all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter the babies are born.
> 
> The final battle between Nicholas and the pack.


	43. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a few days late, but better late than never.

**Chapter 43: New Arrivals**

 

Stiles is awaken by a sharp pain. “Son of bitch,” she curses under her breath as another sharp pain shoots down her back.

 

Sitting up in bed, Stiles looks down at Derek to see him sleeping peacefully before throwing her feet over the bed and making her way towards the bathroom.

 

Simultaneously she flips the bathroom light on and closes the door. Stiles groans in pain as she pulls down her underwear and sits down on the toilet.

 

Stiles knows that what she is feeling right now could be contractions but with the last two times—the first time was at the end of May and another was just a few days ago.

 

Braxton hicks. That's what the doctor had called them. And so Stiles sees no reason to worry Derek.

 

That was until she hears a _popping_ sound followed by gushing water entering the toilet. “Derek!” She shrieks out in panic.

 

Standing up, Stiles looks down to see the amniotic fluid leaking down her leg. It was happening. She was in labor.

 

A smile spreads across Stiles’ face as images of her holding her newborn daughter form in her head. Her smile fades away instantly, her face twisting in pain as another contractions hits and grabs a hold of the bathroom counter.

 

The bathroom door swings open and when Stiles looks up at the mirror she meets Derek’s gaze. “I-it's time,” she groans. “My water broke.”

 

Derek eyes widened for a moment before they fall to the floor. “Are you sure?” His voice deeper from the sleep. “I don't see anything.”

 

Stiles points to the fluid running down her leg. “Trust me, it's time.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Derek jumps into action as he moves toward Stiles and helps clean the leakage off her legs and pulls up her underwear.

 

Once Derek is back on his feet he wraps one of his arms around Stiles and guides her back to their bedroom and places her on foot of the bed. “Stay right here.” Derek tells her before heading over to the dressers and pulls out a pair of Stiles black yoga pants and shirt.

 

Derek hands the clothes to Stiles. “You should put these-” Derek trails off when he sees Stiles’ face twist in pain. “Contraction?” He asks calmly even though in the inside he was mentally freaking out.

 

At Stiles nod Derek takes the clothes out of her hands and tosses them on the bed. “Okay, okay, I'll go get Amber so she can help you. Junior and I'll get the stuff in the car.” Derek goes and grabs Stiles phone off the nightstand before coming back and handing to her. “You may want to call your dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

 

Taking her phone from Derek she unlocks it before finding her dad’s number and calls. As it rings Stiles notices Derek making his way out of the room as he hollers for the twins to get up.

 

“Hello.” Stiles feels a little bad that she had awaken her dad but she knows he would want to know that she was heading to the hospital.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Stiles breathes through another contraction. They were getting closer together.

 

“Stiles,” John says a little more alert. “What wrong?”

 

Stiles shakes her head before remembering her dad can't see her. “Nothing wrong,” she admits. “Just thought I'll let you know my water just broke a few minutes ago and were heading to the hospital.”

 

There a sound of shuffling coming from her dad’s side of the phone before her dad speaks again. “I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes.”

 

“Okay, Dad.”

 

Amber and Junior come rushing into the bedroom in their pajamas just as Stiles ends the phone call.

 

“Hey, mom.” Both twins greet before Amber heads towards Stiles to help her and get dress while Junior moves towards the closest where Stiles had put her labor bag to take with her to the hospital.

 

“Where's your dad?” Stiles ask when she gets the shirt over her head.

 

“He's starting the car.” Junior answers. “How far are the contractions?”

 

At that moment another contractions hits Stiles. “There close,” Stiles groans.

 

Amber nods before fishing out her phone from dark jeans and sees the time is _3:14 AM_ she mentally starts timing the contractions.

 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Derek rushes back into the room. When he sees everyone dress and starts waving them out of the room. “Good, let's go.”

 

Just as Derek goes to turn to leave out of the room he freezes when twins suddenly call out to him.

 

“Dad!” Derek turns to face his kids who are sporting identical grins. “We're all dress-” Amber trails off as she gestures with her hands towards Derek. “You, not so much.”

 

Derek draws his brows together in confusion before his eyes fall down the length of his body. Through his haste and internal panic to get Stiles clothes, waking the twins, and starting the car, Derek hadn't even realized until now he was only in a pair of his blue boxer briefs.

 

“You get dress and Amber and I will get mom in the car.” Junior offers even as a grin stretched across his face.

 

“Okay,” Derek agrees.

 

The twins are quick to help Stiles off the bed, out of the house, and into the Cruiser. Amber was able to time the contractions six minutes apart before she or Junior would siphon Stiles pain away.

 

Derek comes out of the house wearing a pale blue Henley shirt, dark jeans, and his black combat boots. He slides into the driver seat just as Amber and Junior’s seat belts click. “Should we call or text the pack?” The alpha ask as he pulls out onto the road.

 

“Already on it!” Junior and Amber says at the same time. As Junior begins to send out a group text Amber goes to call Scotty when her phones started ringing and a picture of Scotty suddenly appears on her screen.

 

Amber grins down at her phone before she answers. “It's time! My mom in labor,” Scotty says the moment Amber puts her ear to the phone

 

Amber can't help but laughs. “Really, that's awesome.” She says as she looks up to see Junior, Derek, and Stiles looking at her. “Allison went into labor too.”

 

“Too,” Scott reiterates. “Is Stiles in labor too...never mind I just got Junior’s text. See you at the hospital.”

 

“See ya,” Amber says before she hangs up.

 

**XXX**

 

When Derek pulls up to the hospital ten minutes later, everyone hurries out of the Cruiser. Derek comes around to the passenger side, picks Stiles up in bridal style and carries her in the hospital.  
  
The twins enter the hospital with Derek and Stiles following behind them. As they make themselves up to the front desk they're greeted by an old, blonde nurse.  
"How can I help you?" The nurse asks looking up at them with a warm smile.  
  
"She's in labor!" Amber blurts. The nurse immediately gets up from her spot from behind the desk and motions for them to follow her leading them to one of the wheelchair in the corner.

 

The nurse makes her way back behind her desk. “Who's your doctor?” She asks, ready to page the doctor.

  
“Doctor Hawkins.” Stiles groans out.

 

The nurse nods before paging the doctor. “She on her way,” she tells them.

 

“There you guys are?”

 

Everyone whirls around to see Lucas and Christina in their pajamas. The rest of the pack quickly shows up behind them. John rushes over to Stiles’ side while the nurse retrieves a wheelchair for Allison.

 

The second Scott sits Allison in her wheelchair Doctor Hawkins and Melissa show up.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Stiles notice Dr. Hawkins making her way down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Well isn't this just a coincidence both you and Mrs. McCall are in this morning." Dr. Hawkins says her tone is happy and light. "Well, come on," she smiles at Stiles and Allison.

 

"Let's go bring those beautiful babies into the world." Melissa beams. She was excited when she had found out both Allison and Stiles had both went into labor.

 

As Derek and Scott push their mates down the hallway, following the Melissa and Doctor Hawkins to the delivery room the all scrambles into the waiting room.

  
All they can do now is wait.

 

**XXX**

 

The moment Derek and Scott step into the delivery room, Stiles and Allison are led to an available hospital beds. Doctors and nurses flock around them, hooking them up to machine, checking to see how far they've dilated.

 

“Here.” A nurse hands Derek and Scott a pair of blue scrubs. “You can change in restroom across the hall.”

 

“Thank you,” Scott says taking the scrubs from the nurse. He turns and places a hand on Derek's shoulders. “Come on, Derek.”

 

The alpha takes the scrubs from the nurse and follows his beta out of the room and into the men's room.

 

“You okay,” Scott asks as he places the folded scrubs on the counter and turns to face his alpha.

 

“Y-yeah. I'm fine.” Derek lies. Truth be told he was scared shitless.

 

Scott quirks an eyebrow at him, Derek's nervousness infiltrating his senses. “You're worried,” he says softly,

 

“Of course I'm worried.” Derek admits. “I'm about to be dad and yeah I know I have the twins, but I wasn't there at the beginning. What if I'm terrible at this?”

 

“No way,” Scott shakes his head. “You're going to be amazing.” Scott tells him walking up towards Derek and placing both hands on his shoulders. “I've seen you with the twins and you were there for all of us when we had our babies. You were great, so trust me when I say, you're going to be a great at taking care of a newborn.”

 

Silence hangs in the air for a moment before Derek takes a step back and picks up his scrubs. “Thanks Scott.”

 

Scott nods, picking up his own scrubs and slipping them on. Once he's fully dressed and ready to go he glances at Derek to see he's dressed too. “Ready to go welcome our new daughters into the world.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek chuckles. “I just hope Stiles doesn't rip someone's head off before that.”

 

Scott looks at the restroom door as he focuses his hearing and finds Stiles yelling in the delivery room.

 

_“I'm at the hospital now, I want an epidural!”_

  
Scott’s lips twitch in amusement as he follows Derek out of the restroom and back into the delivery room.

 

**XXX**

 

Around the third hour in the waiting room most of the pack had fallen asleep in the chairs. Every half an hour a nurse would come in and tell them how everything was going. The last visit one of the nurses told them that Stiles and Allison should have the babies in the next hour or two.

 

“You know Allison refused to tell me the baby's name.” Chris sighs tiredly.

 

“Same with Stiles.” John admits. No matter how many times he asked for the baby's name she wouldn't budge.

 

Beside John and Chris the rest of the adults and Scotty and Amber were still awake. Lucas was sitting in one of the chairs in waiting room between Scotty and Christina, his left arm prop up on arm of the chair and uses his hand to prop his head up as he sleeps.

 

Patrick was asleep, his body spread across both his parents. It was same with James. Alisha had taken up the spot between Chris Argent and John, she had been the first to fall asleep.

 

Junior and Christina had drifted off to sleep soon after with the help of the music from Junior’s phone. Christina's head resting comfortably on his shoulder with one of the earbuds in her ear as Junior uses the other one. Scotty and Amber are sitting next to each other, their hands entwined as they wait anxiously to meet their new sibling.

 

**XXX**

 

“Okay, Stiles it's time to start pushing.” Doctor Hawkins says glancing to Stiles from between her parted legs.

 

Finally she had dilated fully. Stiles nods as she turns to look up at Derek. When their eyes meet Derek squeezes her hand and smiles. “You can do this Stiles.”

 

Stiles nods at him before turning to face Doctor Hawkins and the other two nurses near the end of the hospital bed. “Okay,” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand. “I'm ready.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles closes her eyes, her face twisting up in pain as she starts to push.

 

“That's it Stiles,” Doctor Hawkins cheers on Stiles. “Keep pushing.”

 

Derek leans down towards Stiles. “You're doing great sweetie.” He wipes the sweat from Stiles’ forehead and places a kiss there. “Just keep pushing.”

 

_“She's almost baby, a few more pushes.”_ Derek hears Scotty from the other side of the room.

 

Pain snaps Derek back to his own pregnant mate. When he glances down, his go wide and he steps closer to Stiles as he hides the view of black veins on the back of his arm from the nurses. He grits his teeth as he absorbs Stiles’ pain.

 

“I see a head!” The doctor suddenly announces before looking up at Stiles. “I need one big push Stiles, you think you can do that.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles grunts.

 

“On three then,” Dr. Hawkins says. “One...two...thr-”

 

Stiles grunts loudly as she pushes on two with all her strength. The overhead lights in delivery room starts to flicker rapidly the more Stiles pushes.

 

She pushes with everything she has and moments later Stiles’ ears hears the first cry of her baby.

 

“You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl."  
Dr. Hawkins tells them.

  
A second later there was another cry that from across the room and Derek and Stiles both share a brief look before the grin.  The two newest members of the pack were finally here.  
  
"Would you like the honors, Daddy?" A short blonde nurse asks, holding out a pair of scissors for Derek with a happy smile.  
  


“Y-yeah,” Derek croaks, his voice wavering with emotion. Derek takes the scissors happily, walking over to his daughter who was stilled covered in the vernix stuff and cuts the umbilical cord. The second the cord is cut the nurse takes her before rushing over to clean her off and weigh her on the scale.

  
Derek turns towards Stiles with a beaming smile. "You did it." Derek leans down and captures Stiles’ lips in a slow and passionate kiss. "God,” he sighs as pulls back and stare down at Stiles. “I love you, Stiles."  
  
"I love you too, Derek!" Stiles says reaching up and pulling Derek down into another kiss.  
  
"Here's your daughter." The nurse who had given him and Scott the scrubs he was wearing says before she places the baby wrapped in a pink blanket into Derek's arms.  
  
As soon as she was placed in her in arm Derek feels all his doubts about being a bad dad disappears. With his heart feeling with nothing but unconditional love, Derek knows without a shadow of doubt, like Stiles and the twins he'll do any and everything to keep her safe.

 

Tears gather in Derek's eyes. "She's perfect," he whispers, looking down at his daughter. Her head was covered with soft black hair with a peachy skin tone, but what really catches Derek’s attention was her eyes. She has Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes.  
  


And right now she was staring up at Derek.

  
"Hi,” He grins as tears stream down his face. “I'm your, daddy.” And Derek pretty sure he sees his daughter smile for the first time before she starts to snuggle closer to him.

 

_Human._ She was human just like Stiles.

  
"I want to see her too, Derek?" Stiles finally speaks up after giving Derek his time to hold their daughter.  
  


“Here's mommy." Derek tells her new daughter as he gently places the newborn in Stiles’ arms.  
  
"Hey, beautiful girl.” Stiles smiles. “I'm your mom, and Daddy and I, love you so much." Stiles says as she cups her daughter’s cheek and strokes her cheek with her thumb.

  
"She has my eyes" Stiles says when her daughter final opens her eyes.  
  
"I know," Derek smiles. "She's gonna have me wrapped around her finger." And he didn't even care.

  
Stiles laughs. "Just like Amber."  
  
"Hey guys."

 

Derek and Stiles looks up to see Scott standing at the foot of Stiles hospital bed with his own daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket.  
  
''Let me see her?" Stiles begs as she makes grabby hands with her free arm.  
  
"She’s human," Scott whispers, moving around to Stiles’ left side and places his baby in Stiles’ arms.  
  
"So is she." Derek replies.  
  
Looking down at her best friend/brother new baby there was only one word to describe her. Beautiful. She has Scott's curly dark hair, nose and, tan complexion, but she has Allison's face and eyes.

 

She was the perfect combination of the two.  
  
"Can I go show her to Allison?" Scott asks reaching for Stiles’ daughter.  
  
Derek and Stiles nod before handing off their newborn to Scott.  
  
"We should probably let the pack in now to see them?" Derek wonders.

  
"Your rig-"Stiles didn't get to finish her statement before Junior and Amber burst into the room, the pack following close behind.  
  
Some of the pack heads over to Allison and Scott, while the others come over to Stiles. Scott and Derek quickly switch their babies back. Everyone awes over the two new baby as the pack gets a look at both babies.

 

"So what are their names?" Erica ask.  
  


Scott answers first. “Miranda Isabell McCall.”

 

Chris gazes snaps to his daughter before falling on his new granddaughter, his eyes softening. “You named her after your mom.”

 

Allison gives her dad a small smile before nodding her head. “Yeah, both of our mother’s actually. Melissa’s middle name Isabel.”

 

“I love it.” Melissa beams at her son and daughter-in-law.

 

John turns to face Stiles and Derek. “What about you two?”  
  


“Jasmine Talia Hale,” Stiles and Derek at the same time.

 

“You named them after your moms too?” Lydia questions.

 

Stiles nods before glancing over at Scott and Allison before looking back at the pack. “We all thought it was a great idea.”

 

“And it was,” John hurries to reassures his daughter. “I love it.”

 

**XXX**

 

Exhausted, Stiles and Allison quickly fall asleep. The nurses come in and takes the babies to the maternity ward. Everyone but Derek and Scott scramble out of the room and make their way back to the waiting room.

 

Anybody want something from the vending machine?" Junior ask, waiting nearly four hours had gave him quite an appetite.  
  
Just about everyone starts talking at once, Junior holds both of his hands up and shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm not going to remember all that."  
  
"I'll go with you." Christina offers as she stands up from her seat. She could use a walk.  
  
"Okay." Junior says with a shrug.

 

As they make their way down the hall they make idle conversation about the babies and school. They were talking about Robert and Ciara when Christina suddenly feels a rush of emotions hit her—stopping her tracks.

 

Junior stops next to her as he watches her eyes glow for a moment before she gasp and blinks back into reality.

 

“What happened? What did you see?” He asks, his brows drawn together in confusion.

 

Christina stares at Junior, her eyes back to their normal piercing blue. “H-he's back,” she stammers. “Nicholas is back in Beacon Hills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the babies are finally born.
> 
> Nicholas is finally back in Beacon Hills


	44. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Chapter 44: The Final Battle**

 

“H-he's back, Christina stammers. “Nicholas is back in Beacon Hills.”

 

“We have to tell the pack.” Junior immediately says.

 

Christina agrees with a nod and turns around to head back towards the waiting room, but as they start down the hallway they see Amber, Lucas, and Scotty rounding the corner, rushing towards them.

 

“Nicholas is back!” Junior and Amber say at the same time. Their brows pull together in confusion. “How did you know?”

 

“Christina,” Junior says pointing to the blonde next to him. Amber points over her shoulder down the hall before she replies. “Lydia. She said he was coming and he's not alone.”

 

“She's right.” Christina pipes in. “I don't know how many but they know where we are.”

 

When Christina had first unintentionally connected to Nicholas a few minutes ago the first thing she felt was his hatred. Then she saw through his eyes as Nicholas and a man with shaggy brown hair stood outside of Beacon Hills county line staring down at a map of Beacon Hills on the hood of his car.

 

“Constance says Stiles isn't at the manor. Can you find her?” Nicholas asks.

 

“Yeah,” The shaggy haired man had said before he grabbed the jar with blue powder off the hood. He shook the jar a few times before he threw the blue power out onto the map.

 

Through Nicholas’ eyes Christina watched the shaggy haired man close his eyes while his hands, palms face down towards the map before he started muttering under his breathe.

 

But thanks to Nicholas’ enhanced hearing she was able hear and recognize the language as Latin.

 

A few moments later the muttering stops and the warlock opens his eyes. He points to the map. “That's where she is.”

 

When Nicholas’ gaze snaps down to the map Christina sees that the blue powder was circling only one location.

 

_Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_

 

“Perfect,” Nicholas grins as he looks back at the warlock. “Let's go gather everyone and end this once and for all.”

 

“We need to warn Scott and Dad!” The twins say before they close their eyes and take a whiff of the air. When they catch the scent of Derek and Scott they open their eyes and start running down the hall.

 

Lucas shudders. “I hate when they do that.”

 

Scotty and Christina laugh. “Come on,” Scotty says as he starts to run to catch up with the twins which were turning the corner.

 

Christina sends her brother a feeble smile before they start down the hallway. They all catch up to the twins just as the elevator doors slide open.  The moment the all step into the elevator Amber pushes the button for the fourth floor.

 

“I'm so ready for Nicholas to be gone.” Scotty suddenly murmurs as lean against the metal wall. The three teens and preteen nod in agreement.

 

The elevator door soon comes to a stop on the designated floor. Amber and Christina step out first, the boys following close behind.

 

Following her nose, Amber leads the group her mom and Allison's room. She brings her hand up in a fist before knocking on the door. “Come in,” Derek's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

 

Stepping into the hospital room, the teens’ gazes scan the room. Both Stiles and Allison are sleeping while Scott dozing off to sleep in his chair, but the moment he sees them all come in, he and Derek are on their feet immediately.

 

“What's wrong?” Derek wanders. The second the stepped into room he smelled the anxiety rolling off them in waves.

 

“Nicholas coming,” Christina blurts immediately in a low voice.

 

Derek curses as Scott eyes widen. “Are you sure? When?”

 

“We're sure.” Lucas says. “My mom sensed it and Christina saw them.”

 

Derek and Scott both turn to each other. “We need to get Stiles, Allison, and the babies out of here.” Derek says.

 

“Where can we take them?” Scott wonders. “We can't take them to the manor, or one of our places.”

 

“That would be the first place they would look for them when they find out they're not here.” Lucas pipes in.

 

“Well,” Junior starts as he gestures around to group. “Why you guys come up with a plan, I think Christina and I should go get the dagger to kill Nicholas with.”

 

“Yeah, remember it's in the vault under the Beacon Hills High School sign.” Derek reminds him.

 

“Be back in a few,” Christina says as she grabs a hold of Junior’s hand and they disappear out the room in a flash of light.

 

**XXX**

 

Upon teleporting to the high school Christina and Junior are not surprise to see that there's no one around being that it's summer and still early in the morning.

 

Summer school for the high schoolers didn't start for another two hours.

 

The supernatural teenagers are quick to find the Beacon Hills School sign where they were told were the Hale vault was located before the school was built.

 

With a little concentration Junior’s claws extend. “Here goes nothing,” he mutters.

 

Christina watches on silently as Junior insert his claws into the metal grate on the side of the brick sign and turns it. The sign slides back and reveals a staircase leading underground.

 

Junior turns and grins at her. “Ladies first.”

 

Christina returns the smile before descending down the steps, Junior following right behind her.

 

“Your dad said he put the dagger in the back on the top shelf.” She reminds Junior.

 

Junior nods before his eyes start to glow making his vision become a red haze to see in the dark vault. “I'll get the weapon,” Junior says as he turns to face Christina. “Maybe you can find something else in here to help us defend ourselves against Nicholas and his gang of supernatural misfits.”

 

“Sure,” Christina shrugs. “Sounds like a plan.” She let her gaze wander around the dark vault before she raise and wave one of her arms dismissively towards the ceiling.

 

A dozen small golden orbs of lights suddenly materialize above Christina’s head--illuminating the entire vault. When she glances over at Junior with a smile on her face she catches him staring at her with his mouth slightly gaped open.

 

Christina frowns. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She asks self-consciously as she runs a hand down her face.

 

“Umm, no, you're perfect.” Junior says without thinking. “I-I mean there's nothing on your face.” He corrects nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. His eyes fading back to normal. “I just didn't know you could do that,” he gestures to the hovering orbs of light. “It's pretty cool and I should stop talking now and go get the dagger.”

 

By the time he forced himself to stop talking Junior’s cheek were beet red. Just when he thinks he has Christina figured out she always seems to surprise him. He glances at Christina briefly to see her staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face before he disappears in the back of the vault.

 

Junior’s words continues to replaying in Christina's head as she moves towards the dusty shelves. There was nothing here that seemed helpful against Nicholas. They were definitely going need pop by the cellar to stock up on weapons and potions and home for clothes.

 

_‘You're perfect.’_

 

She couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks or the small smile that spread across her face. Her smile immediately falls when Junior rounds the corner holding the dagger. With a wave of her hand the small orbs of lights fizzle out just as they exit the vault.

 

Junior quickly closes the vault--the school sign shifting back into place.

 

“We should go to the cellar and stock up on weapons.” Christina says as she holds her hand out for Junior to take.

 

Glancing down at the outstretched hand, Junior frowns. “I really hate teleporting,” he sighs even as he reaches out to take her hand.

 

Just as their hands are about to touch a swirl of white orbs materializing at their feet catches both teen’s attention.

 

Junior turns to Christina, his eyebrows raise curiously. “Are you doing-”

 

Christina quickly shakes her head. “No,” she says as the swirls finally disappear, revealing a snow globe and a note.

 

Crouching down, Junior picks the note while Christina inspects globe—a snow globe of Beacon Hills to be exact. She also senses the magic coming from the object.

 

Christina turns her head to look at Junior. “It's in enchanted.” She tells him, her brows pulling together in confusion. “But by who I don't know.”

 

“I think I do.” Junior says handing the note over to Christina.

 

Taking the note from Junior the blonde Fae begins to read the note out loud. “Sorry we couldn't be there to help with Nicholas like with his witch, but we figured you and your pack may need to protect the innocent at the hospital. A simple containment spell should work. Good Luck.”

 

Grabbing the snow globe, Christina and Junior rise to the feet. “Seems like our witchey friends sent us a little help.”

 

Junior scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, an enchanted snow globe. So helpful.”

 

Christina rolls her eyes. “We have to show to Malcolm, Monica, and Lindsay.”

 

Taking Junior’s hand in her, Christina teleports away in a flash of light.

 

**XXX**

 

“And it just appeared out of thin air?” Stiles asks groggily, blue energy emitting from her fingertips the second Derek hands her the snow globe. “It's definitely good magic, but it's not the same witch that killed Crystal. She's not as strong as the guy.”

 

_“She?_ Are you sure?” Derek asks.

 

The second Christina and Junior returns to the hospital with dagger, weapons, change of clothes for everyone, and snow globe with the note, Melissa leads the rest of the pack into Allison and Stiles’ room.

 

After reading the note to the pack Malcolm had disappeared in a swirls of blue and white lights and Scott and Derek reluctantly had woken Stiles and Allison up to warn them about Nicholas’ arrival.

 

“I’m sure, Derek.” Stiles says with certainty. “I may be tried but I know this-” she raises the snow globe up so the entire pack can see. “-can help us keep the innocent civilians safe and out of Nicholas and his friends’ way.”

 

Monica reaches her hand out towards and a small breeze brings the snow globe to her. “So you want us to do a containment spell?”

 

Stiles nods. “Usually, I'll be suspicious but I can't take that chance right now,” she says quietly. “I want let innocent people die for me.”

 

“And they won't.” Malcolm’s voice fills the room before he appears in blue and white swirls of light. When he's fully materialize the pack all the grimoire in his hand. “That snow globe is actually another dimension.” He says and the pack all gawk in surprise.

 

“B-by another dimension, you mean-”

 

“An exact replica of Beacon Hills.” Malcolm answers, placing the spell book on the foot of Stiles’ bed. “If we were to do the containment spell we activate the globe and everyone in this town who’s not a part of the pack, or with Nicholas will be sucked in until we let them out.”

 

“What about Stiles, Allison, and the babies?” John asks. No way could they fight against Nicholas only hours after giving birth even if they could heal a little faster than normal humans.

 

“I was going to take them to our old house in Seattle.” Malcolm says immediately. They still owned the house and the utilities still work.

 

“W-what? No,” Stiles shakes her head. “I still can fight.”

 

Derek takes a hold of Stiles’ hand and squeezes it. “You need to rest Stiles,” he says softly. Stiles opens her mouth to protest when Derek speaks again. “You and Allison just had babies. They're going to need you.”

 

“Fine,” Stiles frowns as she glances at pack. “You all need to be careful-”

 

“And come back to us.” Allison pipes up.

 

Scott kisses Allison. “Always.”

 

Derek catches Malcolm's gaze and nods. “Do the spell.”

 

Malcolm nods before looking at the two female witches. “It's going to require the power of three witches to cast.”

 

Lindsay and Monica step forward as the rest of the pack who was standing takes a step back. Malcolm opens the grimoire to a spell called _Dimension Transferences Containment_ as Monica places the snow globe on the foot of Allison's hospital bed.

 

Stepping side by side, Malcolm in the middle the three witches peer down at the spell before they read it out loud together.

 

_They are here_

_But they need to be there_

_Transfer the bodies through the air_

 

As the witches recite the spell the pack see the snow globe start to glow, emitting a soft white glow from the glass.

 

_Outside of time and outside of space_

_Remove the town to a safer place_

_For evil can't enter this magical object_

_Or hurt the people that we seek to protect_

 

The second the witches stops reciting the spell Doctor Hawkins walks in only to freeze. The pack all go wide-eyed as the doctor's eyes gravitate towards the glowing snow globe then the spell book.

 

Derek goes to take a step towards the doctor when her entire body starts to glow and after a few seconds the woman dissolved into a swirl of red orbs that makes its way right into the snow globe.

 

The pack spins around in surprise as more swirling orbs of different colors comes floating through the room from all directions into the snow globe leaving only the pack and if the spell worked Nicholas and his pack in Beacon Hills.

 

Malcolm holds his hands out and snow globe flies into them from Allison's bed. “I think that's everyone.”

 

“What are you going to do with it?” Jackson asks as Junior and Scotty exit the room.

 

“Keep it safe in Seattle till Nicholas dies,” he says as his eyes land on John. “I was hoping you and Melissa would go with me to watch over Stiles, Allison, and the babies.”

 

“Of course,” John replies instantly. “Michael and Samantha can come too.”

 

“I agree,” Cora and Marco says at the same time. Michael and Samantha protest claiming _they can help and fight_ , but the second Junior and Scotty walk into the room with their baby sister, filled in on the plan they protests ends the second the babies are placed in their arms.

 

“I'll be back,” Malcolm promises as he thrust his arms in the air and eight individuals and he disappear out of the room.

 

A silence falls between the remaining pack members until Junior clears his throat. “I think we start discussing a plan.” He tosses the duffle bag of weapons on the hospital bed. “We figured we can use our weapons too.”

 

Christina clears her throat and Junior rolls his eyes. “Fine, Christina thought of it.”

 

The pack laughs before they all equip themselves with items from the duffle bags. Both Monica and Lindsay grab a few potion vials. Lydia takes two potion herself—one blue liquid potion that would stun an enemy while the red potion would cause the enemy to explode when it makes hits them. Amber and Alisha search through the second duffle bag, grabbing the two compounds bow and a quiver filled with different types of arrows such as; flash bomb, regular arrows, and trick arrows. Scott takes the mini crossbow with a few arrows before grabbing his double bladed sword staff and strapping it to his back.

 

“You guys don't want any weapons?” Christina asks the adult werewolves, Chris Argent, and Jordan Parrish. Out the corner of her eyes she can see Junior grabs one of his 9mm silver Beretta before he tucks them in back of his jeans.

 

“I have my guns in my car.” Chris replies as the supernatural adults all decide to use their supernatural abilities to fight.

 

Lucas grabs the case he knows holds his steel shurikens, leaving Christina with two sai daggers.

 

Derek takes the dagger meant to kill Nicholas with a small _thank you_ before he looks around at his pack—his family. “You guys ready?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Jackson says, making the pack laugh but they agree with the dark blonde werewolf. “What's the plan?”

 

Derek had been forming a plan since he was told Nicholas was back in town, it was only after his pack was equipped with weapons he came to a decision. “Scotty, Amber, and Alisha I want you guys on the roof to cover us and take down as many of Nicholas people as possible.” He orders as his attention splits between the three werewolves.

 

The three werewolves all nod in understanding before they hug the pack and leave the room, heading towards the roof.

 

Derek then turns his attention to Lydia. “I need you to protect James and Patrick,” he tells her. He knew if someone got passed him or the other pack members Lydia would sense it and be able to stop them with her banshee scream.

 

“I'll go with her.” Lucas offers as finally clicks his steel shurikens belt around his waist.

 

Derek nods in agreement. “That's fine.” He then turns his head to catch Christina’s gazes. “Christina l need-”

 

“Dad, we actually have a plan of our own.” Junior suddenly interrupts as gestures between Christina and himself with his hand. “It's our last resort against Nicholas if he gets passed you guys.”

 

“Really,” Peter interest is peaked. “What's the plan?”

 

Junior huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I'm not telling you. Don't you watch movies? Every time someone tells their plan something always go wrong.” He turns to look at his Dad. “Trust us, we got it covered.”

 

Derek holds Junior’s gaze for a few seconds seeing the determination in his eyes before he agrees. “Okay,” he sighs. “Go along with your plan just be careful,” he waggles a finger between Junior and Christina. “The both of you.”

 

Junior and Christina grin. “We will just don't let Nicholas know mom is gone.”

 

“Okay,” Derek agrees before turning back to the wolves, witches, hellhound, and Hunter. “Let's go down stairs and come up with a plan.”

 

The pack quickly file out the room—Jackson, Lydia, and Lucas gives Christina a hug as Derek ruffles Junior’s hair.

 

Once Christina and Junior are left alone in the room, Christina finally takes a seat on the hospital bed Stiles had occupied a few moments ago. She slips the two Sais under the pillow before she lays her on top of the pillow, and fidgets nervously with her hands.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

At his question Christina turns just her head to look Junior staring at her. Sighing, she shrugs her shoulders. “I'm just worried this might not work.”

 

Junior moves towards her before he places one of his hands over her own. She stops fidgeting. “Hey, don't think like that,” he says then grins. “We're pretty smart when we put our heads together and we make a good team.”

 

Christina ignores the way her stomach flutters at the contact from Junior, or the way her nerves calm at his touch. She chances at brief glance down at their hands before meeting Junior’s gaze and smiles. “We make a _damn great_ team.” She corrects.

 

Junior laughs as he pulls a small potion vial out of his pocket with his free hand. Popping the vial open he brings it up to his lips and drinking it in one go.

 

“What's that for?” Christina asks once Junior tosses the vial into the trash bin.

 

“A potion that will keep me undetected from Nicholas.” He answers. “I won't let him hurt you, I promise.”

 

“I know,” she replies seeing the seriousness in Junior’s eyes.

 

**XXX**

 

Fifteen minutes.

 

Fifteen minutes Scotty, Amber, and Alisha had been perched on top of the hospital roof out of sight listening for any sounds now that the whole town was deserted, when they finally hear the sound of multiple car tires screeching down the street.

 

The McCall siblings each ready an arrow as Amber quickly fishes out her cellphone from her jeans and quickly types out a group text to the pack, - _They're coming.-_

 

She manages to ready her compound bow with an arrow just as a dozen cars—beside the pack’s vehicles—pull into the parking lot.

 

The three wolves peer over the roof just enough to see both of their dads stepping out of the hospital, Jackson and Marco flanking them.

 

When the new arrivals doors swings open at least four or five individuals scramble out of the each SUV. “We're out numbered,” Amber mutters under her breath just low enough for Scotty and Alisha to hear.

 

Scotty nods his head. “At least three to one.” His blood pumping with adrenaline and excitement. “Nothing we can't handle.”

 

Amber chances a glance at her _always optimistic_ boyfriend to see his usually guileless eyes and features set in determination and something else. It was then she reminds herself that not only was Scotty and werewolf, but he was a hunter and right now he mind’s mentality was in hunter mode.

 

Scotty was a soldier.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Scotty turns his head to see Amber staring at him. Immediately a he flashes her a smile. Amber returns the smile, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

 

The couple eye contact is broken when the sound of a conversation starts from the parking lot and they finally notice Nicholas standing front and center, flanked by his new formed pack.

 

“Derek,” Nicholas greets with a smug smile. “It been a while.”

 

“It's definitely has,” Derek says calmly. Amber knows that tone, Junior uses that same tone when he trying to keep from exploding with anger. “The last time I saw you was the night we killed your first pack.” The corner of Derek's lips tilts upwards into a smirk. “Like your _mate_ , May.”

 

Nicholas grins falters. “ _Fuck you!”_ Nicholas seethes only making Derek grin wider. Nicholas’ gaze shifts over to Jackson on Derek's right. “At least she took your brat of a daughter with her.

 

Jackson eyes flash blue and he takes a step forward only to be stopped by Scott in front of him. “Jackson, stop.” Scott says as he turns to the werewolf. “Don't listen to him. _He doesn't know.”_ Scott stresses out while giving Jackson a look.

 

Up on the roof the three werewolves all share a confused look before Amber replays the scene in her head and when she dawn on her she quickly mouths to the McCall siblings _“Nicholas doesn't know Christina is alive.”_

 

Alisha and Scotty both share a grin before the turn back to the pack in the parking lot. It seems Jackson finally realizes what Scott had been trying to communicate and so had the rest of the pack.

 

“My daughter will be avenged!” Jackson yells as his still glowing eyes gazes over Nicholas and his pack. He was going to keep up the charade. “Even if I have to go through all them.”

 

“You're out number.”

 

Derek eyes roam over Nicholas pack, unimpressed. “We've been up against worst.” Derek shrugs. “Plus I've already killed you once this I'll make it permanent.”

 

Nicholas chuckles darkly. “You can't kill me.” It clear he didn't know about the dagger either. “But I'll remember that threat when I rip out Stiles and your kids’ throat.”

 

Derek's eyes flash red. “ _Don't_. Threat my family!”

 

“It's not a threat Derek,” Nicholas coos. “It's a promise.”

 

The pack only has a few seconds to regard Nicholas’ promise before him and his pack attack.

 

Scotty, Amber, and Alisha are up on the feet and let their arrows fly into the crowd of Nicholas unsuspected pack. Scotty aims for the ground by their feet, the flash-bangs confusing and momentarily stunning the werewolves and other supernatural creatures in place, giving the wolves in their pack enough time to kill them or be embedded by on of Alisha or Amber's arrows.

 

Arrow after arrow they take more of the enemies down. It was only after Alisha sends a trick arrow flying into a male witch back she sees her hurt her dad with his magic and the man explodes, and Amber mentally whoops in triumph when she sees her dad going head to head against Nicholas, Derek dodging another one of the demon-wolf clawed swipes before he grips him by his shirt and tosses him back into the automatic hospital door. The sound of the glass shattering filling her ears do they sense the presence of people behind them.

 

Spinning around all three werewolves are met by four strangers. Three men and a woman. Scotty raises his mini crossbow to shoot at them only for the woman to sweep her arm out to the right and his weapon along with his sister and girlfriend bow to go flying out of their hands away from them.

 

“Cute,” the witch coos with a smug grin plastered on her face. “But you're going to have to try a little better than that.”

 

Amber growls before she runs at the man closest to the woman's left side and kick out, but before she can deliver the man eyes flash black and he disappears. He reappears seconds later a grabs her by the throat.

 

Scotty eyes flash golden as he reaches over his shoulder and grabs his swords staff. With a twist it becomes two short swords. He charges at the demon only to duck and slides across the roof when one of the other men--who eyes flash black throws a fireball at him.

 

Using the short sword in his right hand Scotty slices both of the demon’s ankles. Scotty rolls to his feet and spins around just in time to see the demon release Amber and crumbles to the ground, and yells in pain.

 

The scream pulls the demon comrades attention away from the three wolves. In a blur of movements, Amber is in a defensive crouch before she kicks out the back of the witch’s leg. When the witch knee bend and she comes down to the ground Amber delivers a blow to her face.

 

Scotty throws his short swords with perfect aim as they become embedded into both demon’s chest, killing them instantly.

 

The last man whirls around just in time to catch the arrow mid-flight as his eyes flash blue when they land on Alisha who has her compound bow level at him. “Sorry, little girl that's n-” his words trailing off when he notice the arrow starts to beep. Before he can release the arrow it explodes in his hand and he howls in pain.

 

Alisha notches another arrow and sends it fly straight through his throat.

 

All three wolves grin marveling at their victory when Alisha bow goes clattering and her hands fly to her throat, her eyes prickled with tears. Scotty and Amber share a confused look before they suddenly feel their throats starting to close up, cutting off their oxygen.

 

Even with a watery gaze they all find the source of their sudden strangulation. It was the witch, she narrows her gaze at the as her hand that thrust out towards them closes into a fist.

 

All three start clawing at their neck. When the witch raises to her feet she sporting that smug grin again. “Who wants to die first?” She taunts as her eyes roam of them and landing on Amber. “How about you?”

 

Amber glares at the witch since she can't talk right now. She sees it the second the witch raises her closed fist and she begins to float off the roof. A swirling purple mass of a tornado appears behind the witch in a circular motion. Amber thought she was imagining the two silhouettes moving towards her and the witch.

 

As if sensing the emerging figures the witch pivots on her heels just as the two figure step out of the portal before it disappears.

 

It was Kayla and Sam.

 

“Let them go!” Kayla snarls at the witch.

 

The witch scoffs, a perfect brow raise slightly. “And if I refuse.” Scotty and Alisha suddenly start to rise off the ground.

 

Sparks of red lighting arches between Sam’s fingers as he raises his hand and an electric red energy wavers and then forms into the size of a baseball in his right hand. Lighting fast he pulls back and throws at her torso.

 

She was hit by the full blast of the impact and was dead before she even hit the ground.

 

The witch control over Amber, Scotty, and Alisha was broken and they all fall to ground in a heap, gasping for air.

 

As Sam rushes over to help up Scotty and Alisha, Kayla moves towards Amber to help her up. “Sorry, we're late.” She apologizes.

 

“I-it's okay.” Amber rasps as she leans on her best friend. “So who created the portal?”

 

“Kayla,” Sam answers coming up next to Amber. “It's one of her newer abilities.”

 

Scotty pulls his second blade out of the demon before looking up at the teens. “I thought you were a seer?”

 

“I am but my dad is a witch, so I kind of have an extra powers.” Kayla tells him. “I had a vision you guys were going to need us so we came to help.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Alisha croaks as she rubs her neck.

 

“Don't thank me, yet” Kayla waves her hand dismissively and another portal opens behind her. “We need to find Junior and Christina.”

 

Turning around, Kayla saunters off into the portal, Sam steps towards the portal only to stop when he notices Amber and the McCall siblings haven't moved. “You coming or not.”

 

“We're not going to end up in a lake or in a volcano if we go in there right?” Amber asks.

 

Sam shakes his head with a grin. “No, you'll be fine.” With a wave of his hand the two compound bows and mini crossbow comes sailing through the air—the wolves reaching out to catch their weapons mid-flight before they share a brief look and follow Sam into the portal.

 

**XXX**

 

_Marques. Bully. Iris. Tori._

 

That was just a few of the whispered names Lydia could hear in her head over all the dying scream inside and out of her head.

 

After leaving Allison and Stiles room, she and Lucas had found an empty room to hide in with James and Patrick. The two young children sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed through all the fighting going on outside.

 

Lydia slumps on the edge of the bed just as another rush of death happen.

 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asks, looking up from the IPad he found in the room at his mom with concern green eyes.

 

Lydia gives him a feeble smile and nod. “I'm fine.” She points to the IPad in his hand. “How's it looking out there?”

 

Thanks to Danny, Lucas has a thing for computers--mainly hacking like his Godfather. So the second he found the IPad he somehow configured the piece of technology to hack into the cameras throughout the hospitals.

 

“It looks like a bomb went off.” Lucas answers as he raises the IPad so Lydia can see.

 

“Jesus,” she breathes. There was blood, bodies, and destruction all around the hospital as the pack fight for their lives.

 

She was watching from the camera on the third floor as Erica and Lindsay was fighting four werewolf. A stream of fire shoots from Lindsay's left hand setting one of the werewolves on fire while the other wolf manages to sneak up behind her claws her back. Even with the sound muted on the IPad, Lydia hears Lindsay's scream in her head.

 

Erica who had just finished off her second wolf turns and rushes at the werewolf. The wolf sees her coming and throws a punch but Erica is faster and sidesteps, grabs the wolf’s arm and with a twist snaps in half.

 

The echo of the scream can be heard through the hospital but his scream quickly turns to a howl of pain when Lindsay struts towards him with a glare and places her right hand on his chest. Erica releases him just as white arches of electricity emits from his body.

 

Another whispered name comes and goes before Lydia hands over the IPad back to her son. When Lucas doesn't take back, the banshee glances up at her son to see his eyes trained on the door before he jumps up off the bed.

 

Golden yellow eyes glance back at Lydia. “Three people are coming down the hallway.” Lucas says as he closes his eyes, slightly raises his head and sniffs the air. “Two werewolves and a witch.”

 

Plucking on the fourth floor camera, Lydia confirms her son prediction. Two men and female exit the elevator, the woman taking the lead as the stroll down the hallway.

 

From the camera, Lydia could see the men were the werewolves the way the light reflected in the camera and they were brothers—Twins actually. They both have dark brown eyes, fair skin, and a muscular build, and dressed in all black. The twin on the left seems to have a buzz cut, while his brother has his brown hair longer and sticking up all over his head.

 

The witch has dark hair with red streaks, she was dressed in all black too from the black jean jacket, to the shirt, jeans, and boots. Pale skin and cold steel blue eyes.

 

Putting the iPad on the bed, Lydia gently nudges James and Patrick to wake up. When the start to stir and they eyes pop open she place a finger over her lips signaling for them to be quiet.

 

They both nod in understanding before Lydia ushers them off the bed and to the safest place in the room—the bathroom.

 

Don't come out unless one of the pack comes get you." They nod in understanding before Lydia closes the bathroom door.  
  


“They're almost here,” Lucas whispers as Lydia comes to stand next to him.

 

The banshee squares her shoulders, readying herself to fight.

 

Hushed voices sound right outside their door before the door handle starts to jiggle up and down. When the people on the other side of the door realize the door was locked a small knock came.

 

“We know you're in there!" Comes the throaty female voice. "Open up now and we'll make your death quick."  
  
Lucas growls lowly as he stares intently at the door. “Bring it on bitch!" He says through gritted teeth.  
  
Usually Lydia would disapprove of Lucas using profanity, but under these circumstances she would let it go. _Just this one time._  
  
"Don't say we didn't try to warn you." The woman sing-songs. Silence follows for a few seconds after her words before the locked door begins to shake and rattle. The banshee and teen wolf only have seconds to realize what's happening when the door comes flying off its hinges, and straight at them.  
  
With his quick reflexes, Lucas pulls him and Lydia out of the way of the door just as it slams into the wall with enough force it shatters. Lucas and Lydia turns to look at three strangers standing in the door way.

 

When the witch takes a step into the room Lucas gives her a low growl, stepping protective in front of Lydia.  
  
The witch smirks. "Isn't that sweet." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, her eyes shifting to Lydia. "I hate sweet."  
  


“And I hate bitches that try to hurt my family.” Lydia sasses.

 

The witch smirks immediately falls as she glares at the banshee. The two twin wolves then decide to walk in the room at the time. Lucas growls again louder this time.  
  
"Oh, shut it." The witch snaps and thrust her palm out towards Lydia and Lucas.  
  
Immediately, Lucas falls to his knees groaning in pain. It only when his hands fly up to his head does Lydia realizes what the witch is doing.

  
"Stop it!" Lydia screeches, falling to her son side. She looks up at the witch with rage. "Stop it now or I'll shatter your skull."

 

A loud thud comes from the bathroom.

  
"What's that?" The witch wonders as a new smirk graces her lips. The wolves are smirking too. She twist her hand a little to the right, Lucas groans turn into screams.. "I can't hear you from all the screaming."  
  
"Ahhh"  
  
Three enemies all look towards the bathroom door where the scream comes from.  
  
Lydia eyes widen. _'Oh no, James.'_

 

The twin with the buzz haircut is the one who decides to go check it out. Lydia shoots to her feet readying the stun potion in her hand.  
  
When the twin werewolf pulls open the door he laughs. "It's just two little kids." He peers over his shoulder at his brother and the witch. "You want me to take care of them."  
  
"I don't care." The witch says dryly.

  
At the witch words the werewolf takes a step forward towards Patrick and James.

 

James cries out as the pain in his head intensify, leaving him on the floor curled up in a fetus like position. Patrick is on his knees next to his pack member and friend. "I'll make it quick." the werewolf grins, enjoying the fear in Patrick eyes.  
  
"No!" Lydia screams. She throws the vial with the blue liquid. The small potion bottle hits the back of the werewolf jacket. When it breaks the wolf temporarily stills.  
  
That's all Lydia needs. "Patrick, do your energy ball!"  
  


Patrick nods and concentrate on the energy surrounding him. A ball of pure white light forms in his right hand the size of a grapefruit just as the wolf regains his mobility, but it useless because the moment Patrick throws the energy ball with impressive push off into the wolf chest, he goes sailing back into the hospital room, against the wall.

 

He hit the floor hard, leaving him unconscious.

 

The witch spells comes to a halt as she gapes at Patrick and when Lydia catches the other werewolf rubbing his chest where his brother was just hit she gets a fleeting memory of Adien and Ethan.

 

“I like him.” The witch grins at Patrick before she looks back at Lydia. “I think I'll keep him.”

 

“Not if I kill him first.” The werewolf growls.

 

As the werewolf starts towards the door Lydia turns to warn Patrick only to see the young shaman give the bathroom door a fleeting look before it slams shut by itself.

 

The wolf pulls at the door only for it to remain locked.

 

Hey!" Lydia shouts, getting the attention of the wolf. When he turns towards her she throws the red potion. Only this time this wolf was aware and catches the potion mid-throw and tossing it to the ground away from him.  
  


The wolf eyes flash blue before he leaps at Lydia from across the room. Lydia thrust her hands out and screams. Her banshee scream sends the wolf spiraling backwards into the wall near his witch friend.

 

Slightly recovered, Lucas pushes himself up on his feet and when he see the werewolf doing the same he grabs on of his shuriken and throws it.

 

It lands in wall next to the werewolf’s head. “Y-you missed.” The wolf stammers with a laugh.

 

Lucas smirks. “No, I didn't.”

 

The wall explodes--half of the werewolf face burned before the explosion sends him flying forward across the room, and over the hospital bed. Because the witch was standing near the entrance and wall the impact of the explosion knocks her to the ground.

 

A groan alerts mother and son just in time to see the burnt faced werewolf trying to push himself up by using the bed. Lucas let's out a huff of annoyance before he runs at the werewolf, his body becoming a blur as he leaps one handed over the bed and kicks the wolf in the face with enough force that his neck twist and snaps.

 

Lucas stands over the older wolf, his claws coming out as his goes in for the final strike. Pain suddenly hits Lucas bringing him to  his knees.

 

Lydia quickly turns back towards where the doorway had been only to see the witch casting another aneurysm spell on her son.

 

Lydia releases another banshee wail from across the room--the smokey white sound waves from her scream sends the witch flying back into the hallway.

 

Enraged, Lydia saunters out into the hallway. “You should've heeded my advice and left me and my pack alone.” Lydia picks the witch up by her leather jacket and slams her hard into the wall. “I thought you I would shatter your skull for hurt my son.”

 

Lydia grips both side of the witch head before they both start to levitate off the ground, high in the air. White mystic energy emits from both of her hands as she channels her power and screams—long and loud.

 

Blood splatters across the ceiling in an arch, the floor, and all over the banshee as the witches head explodes. Her headless body falls to the ground with a hard thud.

 

Movement from her right catches her eye and when she spins in the air towards it she sees that it's just Lucas—both of his hand are covered in blood—, Patrick, and James.

 

Lowering herself to ground she sighs in relief. “Are you guys okay?” She rasps.

 

All three boys nod. “What about you?” Lucas asks.

 

Lydia cast a look at the body behind her before turn back towards them. “I-I'm good.”

 

“Is the fight almost over?” James ask softly.

 

Lydia sends him a small smile. “Almost,” she answers honestly. “We just have to get the alpha.”

 

It was going to happen. Nicholas was going to die soon and she couldn't be happier.

 

**XXX**

 

Nicholas is panting heavily when he reaches Stiles’ floor. The claw marks across his abdomen and legs stings with each step he takes down the corridor.

 

After Derek had thrown him through the hospital glass the demon wolf had come up against his two former pack mates--Marco and Lindsay. Lindsay had shocked him with her lighting before Marco had come up behind him a slashed him across the back.

 

Nicholas hisses out in pain, spinning around and back handing the blonde werewolf. His victory was short lived as Derek came out of nowhere and punched him with enough strength that he went spinning backwards in the air colliding with the nurses’ station desk.

 

He made got to his feet when he and Derek began to fight. Kicks, punches, and even head butts were involved. Nicholas had been caught off guard by the Hale Alpha strength with each strike. Derek had swiped across his chest with his claws, shredding his shirt. When Nicholas had howl out in pain that when Derek had dropped to the ground and with a spin kicked out his feet from under him.

 

The fall had been painful with some of the glass from the automatic doors scattered on the floor and sinking into his back. He didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before Derek had one of his clawed hands around his neck, his claws digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

 

If it wasn't for one of his witches sending Derek telekinetically sailing through the air and crashing into a hospital room, almost impossible to kill or not, Nicholas sure he would be dead right now by decapitation.

 

The demon wolf comes to a stop at a closed door. Stiles and the huntress’ scent was stronger here than anywhere else on the hallway. Looking through the glass he sees the silhouette of someone laying down in the bed with their back faced the door.

 

Opening the door, Nicholas slips in a quietly as possible. A grin spreads across his face as he moves around the bed and see Stiles sound asleep. Her hair cascading over most of her face.

 

He reaches out and brushes a few strains of her hair out of face. “Stiles,” he calls her name softly.

 

Her eyes flutter a little. “Stiles,” he repeats.

 

Stiles eyes pop open and looks up to see Nicholas grinning down at her. She goes to scream but Nicholas is fast and covers her mouth with a clawed hands.

 

“Don't scream,” Nicholas says as he senses the fear rolling off of Stiles.

 

Stiles nods in understanding before he removes his hand off her mouth, only to lightly stroke her cheek. “Now, Stiles, because of your pack, I lost my mate.” He tilts his head slightly to right. “It only seems fair that you die too.”

 

Nicholas raises his clawed hand. “Goodbye, Stiles.”

 

As he bring his hand down for the killing blow Stiles’ right hand comes up, palm facing towards the demonwolf. A white beam of light shoots from her palm, knocking Nicholas into the wall.

 

Groaning, Nicholas uses the wall to stand up on his feet. Nicholas can barely see through his dazed condition, but he can make out the silhouette of Stiles getting out of bed. He hears the snap of her fingers before a small light emits from her finger and when his vision clears up more, he stares wide-eyed at the blonde fairy.

 

“You're supposed to be dead.”

 

Christina tilts her head to the side, her lips curving upward into a smirk. “So to disappoint but don't worry you'll be dead soon.”

 

Christina eyes shift to the left and when Nicholas follows her gaze, his heart pounds faster in his chest as he stares down the barrel of a beretta.

 

“Like real soon.” Junior says the moment Nicholas looks up at him.

 

Junior fires two shots into Nicholas chest. The demon wolf yells out in pain as he stumbles back against the door. “You continued to come after my pack,” Junior says calmly, his eyes glowing the faintest of blue. “My family.”

 

Christina knows when Junior talks in a calm voice he's really boiling on the inside. It's just one of the many not so important facts she'd find out about the boy.  
  


With lightning reflexes Junior tosses the gun to the floor before lunging himself at the demonwolf.

 

They go through the door, Nicholas taking most of the pain when the hit the floor. Nicholas watches as Junior is quick to fall to his knees and straddle his stomach. Junior reaches down as fast as he can and grabs a shard of glass from the door and forcefully jabs it into Nicholas left leg.

 

He howls in pain and out of reflex he swings out, hitting Junior in the face and knocking him off of him.

 

Nicholas sits up and pulls the glass out of his leg. He suddenly feels something like a hammer hits him before he's off the floor and pinned to the wall. When he looks up he see Christina walking out of the hospital room, one Sai in each hand.

 

Instead of heading towards him, the blonde moves towards Junior. “I-I'm fine.” Junior says the small cut on his cheek already healing.

 

Christina helps Junior to his feet before they turn their attention to a struggling pinned Nicholas. “You're not going anywhere.”

 

Nicholas glares at the blonde. “When I get free I'm going to kill the both of you.”

 

Christina’s hands tighten around the Sais. “Really,” she says as she releases him. “Prove it.”

 

Nicholas eyes narrow on the teens before he charges at them. Immediately the wolf and fairy ready themselves when Nicholas swings out at them and ducks. As Christina duck under Nicholas’ arm she sees this as her opportunity and readjusts the Sais in her hand, bringing them out in front of her and slicing outward across the back of Nicholas’ legs.

 

Nicholas stumbles and it's enough for Junior to grab him by the back of the shirt and slamming him to the floor. He punches him twice in the face before Nicholas grabs his hand and tosses him over him.

 

Junior quickly rolls into a crouch and roars. He gears up for another attack when two arrows comes flying down the hallway straight into Nicholas legs.  
  
Another howl of pain rips through Nicholas as it echoes through the hospital. _'Why wasn't any of my pack coming? Could they all be dead?'_ Nicholas thinks to himself as he falls to his knees.  
  


Christina and Junior’s head whirls around, both grinning when they see Amber, Scotty, Alisha, Kayla, and Sam at end of the hallway.

 

A hiss from Nicholas regains their attention to see the demonwolf has ripped out the arrows out of his leg. Junior and Christina move to the side when Sam throws a energy ball.

 

Nicholas sidesteps the energy ball but isn't fast enough to avoid the hit from Scotty's double bladed sword staff.  
  
Nicholas swings at Scotty with his claws but Scotty blocks the attack with his staff and delivers a powerful kick to the demonwolf, sending him flying back down the hall.  
  
When Nicholas finally stops sliding across he rolls over onto his hands and knees. Looking at all seven kids he releases another howl, but instead of this one being full of pain, it's full of anger and revenge.

 

On his hands and knees he runs towards the kids. Even when blue and white light appears in front of the kids in the form of orbs, Nicholas doesn't stop.

 

It's only when the orbs dissolve and he sees Malcolm. He wished he had stopped.

 

Malcolm squints his eyes and Nicholas goes flying back down the hallway. He turns to look at Scotty. “Can I borrow that?” He asks gesturing towards his staff.

 

Scotty hands over the staff and Malcolm disappears only to reappear down the hallway behind Nicholas who had managed to get to his feet.

 

Nicholas whirls around and catches the staff in his hand just Malcolm was about to hit him. “You're not strong enough to kill me,” he says growing frustrated and letting his eyes glow. “You can't kill me.”

 

“That's where you're wrong,” Malcolm tells him before he bring one of his knees up and slams it into Nicholas still bloody stomach.

 

Nicholas release his hold on the staff and falls to the ground with a groan. “We have the weapon to kill you and you're not getting away this time.” Malcolm says through clenched teeth.

 

The sound of multiple footsteps and heartbeats fill Nicholas’ ears. The Hale pack. Nicholas leans up on his knees and chances a glance at Malcolm and the turns his attention down the hall towards the seven children. There has to be some way he can escape.

 

“You can try but I've but a barrier around the hospital before I can to join the fight.” Malcolm says after hearing his thoughts.

 

Nicholas growls his eyes flashes at Malcolm. The blonde witch goes flying backwards into the wall. Scrambling to his feet, Nicholas moves just in time to catch the two arrows from Amber and Alisha.

 

Throwing the arrows to the ground he takes a steps towards the group of kids only to freeze and turns the other way when both Christina and Sam create a wall of fire between him and them with a wave of the hands.

 

As he proceeds down the hallway the same path he walked to get up here, he sees Malcolm pushing himself back on his feet. “Goodbye, Malcolm.” He says with a grin.

 

His grin falls the moment he turns the corner and comes face to face with the remaining Hale pack. Monica who was standing directly in front of him raises her hands and Nicholas is tossed back with enough force from the wind, into the wall.

 

Nicholas groans from his spot on the floor, slowly getting on his hands and knees, he blindly makes his way back towards Malcolm and the group of kids.

 

“Oh, no you don't,” Lydia says rushing towards the demonwolf. She kicks out with a scream and Nicholas goes spinning through the air, landing harshly on floor once again.

 

The fire wall disappears, the older kids finally getting to see their parents and relieved that no one was dead or seriously injured.

 

Malcolm looks over his shoulder to see the pack coming down the hallway. His eyes landing on his sister, then Danny, and finally Derek. "You ready to end this once and for all."  
  
Derek lips curves upward into a smile. "Yeah," Derek says as he untucked the dagger from the back of his jeans.  
  
Walking around and crouching down, Derek grips a handful of Nicholas’ hand and yanks it back, so that he staring into the eyes of the man who been after his family for a decade. “You should've stayed away.”

 

The second the blade touches Nicholas’ throat the whispers echo in Lydia's head. The time had finally come and so had her predictions many months ago.

 

_‘Don’t get too happy Alpha his time will only end after the birth of your two babies.’_

 

“No,” Nicholas snarls. “I should've killed them the first time I saw-” he trails off, his eyes going wide when he feels the dagger slit his throat.

 

Derek stares at him as his hands fly up to his throat and starts gasping for air, the Hale alpha jaw clenching in anger and eyes glowing alpha red. “I told you to stay away from my family.” Derek seethes. “And because you didn't listen you have to die.”

 

Derek pulls back the dagger away from Nicholas’ body before he strikes with lightning fast movements and plunges the dagger into Nicholas’ heart.

 

Simultaneously as the blade pierces his heart, Nicholas hears the banshee wail out his name.

 

It was the last thing he heard before his body slumped to the floor in the pool of his own blood. A few seconds later his heart stopped beating.

 

Nicholas was officially dead.

 

Derek stands his own clothes covered in Nicholas’ blood. “It's over,” he sighs tiredly.

 

Malcolm walks over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah,” he squeezes his shoulder. “It's over and we're free of his terror.”

 

After getting over the shock the pack finally managed to rejoice. The older kids all running down the corridor and hugging their parents.

 

“Can't wait to tell mom.” Amber says.

 

“Yeah,” Derek sighs. “Me either.”

 

“Why wait?” Kayla grins as another one of her portals open up. “Let's go see them now.”

 

“Umm, shouldn't we change first?”

 

“I can take care of that.” Sam says before he waves his hands in the air before he snaps them. One second the clothes and shoes of the pack was bloody then the next they were spotless, looking brand new.

 

“I see you've finally managed to get that spell right.” Junior smirks.

 

Sam rolls his eyes as he throws his arm around Junior’s shoulder and leads him into the portal. “Dang, I sat you clothes on fire one time and you still haven't let it go.”

 

“I almost burned to death!” Junior shouts.

 

“But you didn't.” Sam counters. “Because I saved you.”

 

Junior rolls his eyes, ignoring the laughter of the pack behind him as they all enter the portal. “Whatever, Samuel.” Junior says, his lips curving into a smirk when catches the glare his best friend shoots him.

 

**XXX**

 

“So, you're sure he's dead?” Stiles asks. It had been ten minutes since the pack had showed up through Kayla's portal into Stiles, Malcolm, and the twins’ old home in Seattle.

 

Immediately after feeling the her and the rest of the pack and including Sam and Kayla’s parents--who had been there since Malcolm had left to go help stop Nicholas--did the pack all disputed throughout the four bedroom house to find sleep. Lydia and Jackson took Amber's old room while Marco and Lindsay stored away in Junior’s. Allison, Miranda, and Scott return back to Malcolm’s room while Samantha and Chris both each take a couch. The three younger kids are sleeping on the pallet the older teens had made for them before the Amber and Christina leave to go down the street and sleep in Kayla's guest room while Lucas, Junior, and Scotty all vanish in a swirl of lights with Sam and his parents to stay in their downstairs basement where they have two pull out couches.

 

Malcolm, Danny, Monica, Isaac, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Michael, John, Melissa, and Parrish all return to Beacon Hills for work and to help clean up the hospital with a restoring spell and releasing the town people out of the snow globe, but not before erasing the last few seconds of Doctor Hawkins’ memory.

 

And Derek and Stiles slip into Stiles old room.

 

Derek gently places Jasmine into the conjured baby crib before he turns to face Stiles. “Yeah, Stiles he's dead. I killed him.”

 

Sighing tiredly, Derek tears his shirt over his head, kicks off his shoes and slips out of his jeans before he settles in the bed. The second he slips into the bed the adrenaline from the birth of his daughter and the fight with Nicholas finally starts to wear off.

 

Stiles cuddles up next to Derek, laying her head on his bare chest. The rhythmic beating of Derek's heart filling her ear. She feels herself drifting off to sleep but before sleep overtakes her, she hears Derek mumble, “I love you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles smiles and mutters back, “I love you, too Derek.”


	45. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word, but when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles.
> 
> What happens when Stiles mysterious past follows her back to Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I'll like to thank each and everyone of you that has read and enjoyed this story. I want to let you guys know there will be a continuation of this story focusing more on Junior, Christina, Scotty, Amber, and Lucas.
> 
> It's going to be called Wanted. I already have the first five chapter typed out just have to proof read. I'll have it on either tomorrow or Sunday.
> 
> So without farther ado here's the final chapter.

**Chapter 45: Vows**

 

After Nicholas death the pack was able to quickly settle back into their normal routine.

 

After a well-rested sleep Derek and Scott had to take their mates and newborn babies back to the hospital in Beacon Hills.

 

Thanks to Stiles and Allison quick healing abilities they were released three days later with Jasmine and Miranda. To Stiles surprise Derek was a natural when it came to newborns. In the middle of the nights when Jasmine wakes up crying out of hunger, need of a diaper change, or just to be held till she falls back to sleep, he was there letting Stiles sleep.

 

The twins were no better. Amber’s phone and camera was filled with pictures of Jasmine and Miranda, and when she isn't snapping pictures of them she's trying to play _peek-a-boo_ which gets Jasmine laughing or smiling. And when night time comes and Jasmine is fussy and refusing to go sleep Derek or Stiles has to rely on Junior to put her to sleep by singing her a lullaby with his guitar.

 

But the two new babies wasn't the only good things that the pack had to celebrate and focus on in the two in a half months before everything changed. Both Jackson and Lucas had birthdays during the summer, Lucas finally become a teenager in July.

 

It close to August when Cora announced to the pack she was pregnant. The pack was ecstatic, congratulating both Cora and Michael. Stiles didn't know who was happier out of Michael, or Derek and Peter.

 

As the summer came to an end and School started back up, Allison was cleared to return back to work at Beacon Hills High. It was also the start of the twins, Scotty, and Christina’s freshman year of high school.

 

By the end of their first day of school Coach Finstock had made it his mission to track down each and every one of them to recruit for at least one sport. He was over the roof when they all agreed and tried out for more than one sport.

 

Junior made the varsity baseball and basketball team, becoming one of the handful of freshman to pick. Scotty followed in his dad’s footsteps and joined lacrosse and the varsity Soccer team. Both Christina joined the cheerleading/dance team. Amber also joined the girls’ softball team while Christina did the girl’s swim team. The one sport they all did together was track/cross country.

 

Yeah, life was good for the Hale pack and it just seemed to get better.

 

**XXX**

 

It was the sound of soft knocking on the door that pulls Stiles out of her thoughts, her gazes following Lydia as the banshee strides over to the door and opens it.

 

“John,” Lydia smiles as she opens the door wider and stepping to side.

 

“Lydia,” John greets her with a slight nod and smile before stepping into the room. “Ladies,” he says watching the collective group of women all try to finish up the last minute preparations.

 

There's a chorus of greetings from the women as Lydia closes the door behind him.

 

John’s gazes darts around the room until they land on Stiles who's staring back at him through the vanity mirror with a small smile. “Hi dad,” Stiles says as she slowly stands and turns to face her dad.

 

John’s heart might have stop beating for a moment, lips parting slightly as he takes in the sight of Stiles in her wedding dress. She wore white Sophia Tolli gown. It was both angelic and sensual, with a slimming side draped lace A-line which was simply elegant, and delicate hand-beading highlights. The strapless sweetheart neckline has a matching beaded brooch that adorns the side hip. A sweep train and a back corset closure that completes the gown.

 

Stiles’ hair is hanging freely and framing her face in loose wavy curls. Her makeup was very little giving her a natural look, and for her lips she wear a nude color lipstick. The diamond necklace Derek had given to her on Valentine's Day went great with the diamond earrings she borrowed from Lydia.  


“Stiles, you look beautiful.” John mumbles as his blue eyes glisten with tears.

 

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles beams at her dad with her own glistening eyes.

 

“Oh, no, you don't.” Lydia blurts from across room. When Stiles and John turn towards the banshee they see her heading towards them. Lydia hands rest on her hips as she glares at Stiles. “You will not ruin your makeup. Save it for when you see Derek.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Stiles rolls her eyes playfully at the strawberry blonde.

 

It was because Lydia and Erica that today she and Derek was getting married today. After Jackson’s birthday both blondes had shown up at the manor with bridle magazine and color schemes, Stiles had demanded answers.

 

Lydia and Erica had shared a disbelieving glance before Erica explained that they were getting an early start on planning the wedding. The three females had spent at least two hours going over different possible color combinations, the reception, and her wedding dress.

 

It was only when Derek had returned home from work and had showered did, he and Stiles talk about setting a date for the wedding.

 

“I'll marry you tomorrow if you wanted too.” Had been Derek immediate response. And Stiles couldn't disagree with his answer, but she always envisioned getting married at the church her parents got married in when they were younger.

 

So that night she had sent out a text to Erica and Lydia. _‘The faster you can book the church and get Pastor Smith to marry us we’ll be ready.’_

 

And now two months later here she was about to man of her dreams. Her first love. “Thank you.” Stiles says to Lydia before her eyes sweep around the room to see the rest of her bridesmaids--Allison, Erica, Cora, Lindsay, and Monica were all wearing a wintergreen, sleeveless, sweetheart crisscross, Chiffon A-line Dress with Lace-up back. The pair of silver heels went perfect with the sterling silver necklace Stiles had brought and given to them last week. “All of you.”

 

Christina, Amber, Kayla, and Samantha are Stiles’ junior bridesmaids. Their dress is an A-line short satin lavender strapless dress with a custom made green beaded band that goes around the waistline. Alisha was the flower girl and her dress was a white floor length dress. The trim and the sash on the dress was both wintergreen.

 

Before anyone can respond to Stiles there was a knock on the door. “I'll get it.” John says as he walks towards the door and opens it. “Hey James.” He smiled down at the youngest wolf in the pack.

 

Both James and John are wearing black tuxedos, black dress shoes, and a lavender colored tie, vest, and folded handkerchief placed into the pocket of their suit.

 

“Hey, papa Stilinski.” James says. “Umm, they're ready.”

 

“Okay, we'll be out there in a few seconds.” John tells him before James takes his leave. Closing the door, John turns around to the women in the room. “It's time.”

 

At John’s words the women quick finished up their last minute touch up. Stiles slips into her silver heels as Allison helps place her veil on top her head without ruining her hair. Soon enough, they all are walking out of the room and down the hall were the all the guys beside Derek is waiting.

 

“Nervous yet?” John whispers to Stiles as they continue down the hall.

 

Stiles shakes her head. “No, more excited than anything else.”

 

“That's good,” John smiles. “I just wish your mom could be here to see this.”

 

Stiles peers up at her dad, a small smile tugs at her lips. “Me too.”

 

Father and daughter soon come to a halt at the back of the line. The guys all telling her and the other females how beautiful they look as they wait for the double doors to open.

 

**….**

 

 _‘Come on,’_ Derek had thought for the hundredth time since he'd come from the back and was now standing front and center in the church.

 

The thought of having Stiles be his wife in just a short moment gets a small smile out of him, his smile widening just a bit more when he catches Melissa and Chris beaming smiles directed at him.

 

Looking around the packed church, Derek was completely amazed at how quick Erica was able to decorate, find Stiles’ dress, and send out save-the-day invitations in such short amount of time. Usually she'll have at least six months to plan and execute.

 

Everyone one was here in their fancy dresses and nice suits. The corner of his mouth twitch when he sees Peter holding a sleep Jasmine in the second row. Next to his uncle was his cousin Malia and her were-coyote husband Jason and one year old son JJ, or little Jason. Kira was sitting behind them with her boyfriend of two years Dylan, he was human but he knew about the supernatural. Deaton was also here with his sister Morell. Behind them was Drew, Diana, and her father, and two brothers. After a few days in Texas with Diana’s pack they all seemed to like Drew. After them was Jay and his wife and their two kids, followed by other friends and employees.

 

Beside Chris and Melissa on Stiles’ side he saw Lydia’s sister Juliet and her husband Timothy with their daughter Lizzie sitting in the third row. Kayla and Sam’s parents were on the fifth row. Junior’s friends—Jared Lovec parents Kyle and Bethany are sitting in the sixth row with Bobby Smith’s parents Connie and Jonathan— _no relation to Pastor Smith._ The rest of pews were filled by old and new friends, and her coworkers.

 

Soon enough, Pastor Smith his making his way down the aisle towards Derek. “You ready?” He asks as he comes to stand in front of the podium.

 

“Yes,” Derek answers immediately. “I've been waiting for this for fourteen years.”

 

By the smile the Pastor shoots him, Derek can assumed he answered correctly. Without another word Pastor Smith turns away from Derek and signals the choir to stand.

 

The choir rises as instructed—all members dressed in the all-white choir robes with _Healing Faith_ scribbled on the upper left side of the robe in a maroon red color. Derek watches as Christina and Amber’s best friend Megan makes her way front and center towards the microphone in a light purple dress, her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail with a few strands of her hair hanging freely and framing the right side of her face with a slight curl to its ends.

 

Derek chances a quick look out towards the  decorative pews—spotting Megan’s mother Connie grinning proudly at her daughter while sitting between Junior’s friend Jared’s dad, and Jordan Parrish who was sitting with his wife Amy and their six year old daughter Kimberly.

 

A flash of light gets Derek’s attention and when he turns to see where the flash came from he spots Malcolm in his black suit with the camera in his hand just as he snaps another picture of Derek.

 

The blonde witch gives Derek a _thumbs up_ before music fills the church. It only when he glances back at the choir does he notice Junior’s friends Bobby playing the drums as Jared plays the guitar, and member of the church playing the piano.

 

With the microphone in her hand, Megan taps her foot rhythmically to count herself in while the choir start to clap to count in.

(Link to the song Megan sings, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyR7yoDBQSg>) 

 

 _“Remember those walls I built. Well-”_ Megan raises her hand, palm facing the guests before she lowers herself to the ground and comes back a second later. -” _baby, they're tumbling down… And they didn't even put up a fight...They didn't even make a sound.”_

 

The doors in the back of the church opens when Megan started to sing and Lydia and Jackson make their way down the aisle arm in arm. Jackson and the other groomsmen are wearing a similar black suit like Derek. Their vest, tie, and handkerchief in the jacket pocket is lavender, unlike Derek who's vest, tie, and handkerchief is green which compliments  his eyes. As they get to the first pew in the church they stop briefly to let Malcolm take their picture, before Lydia goes to the left, and Jackson the right.

 

 _“I found a way to let you win,”_ Megan sings, placing her free hand over her heart and closing her eyes. “ _But I never really had a doubt...Standing in the light of your halo...I got my angel now.”_

 

Danny and Lindsay come down next. Malcolm smiles seeing his boyfriend and sister walk down the aisle together ready to take their pictures.

 

 _“It's like I've been awakened,”_ Megan croons soulfully, her brown eyes popping open as she scans the pews. _“Every rule I had you break it...It's the risk that I'm taking,”_ Megan wags her finger to indicate a no towards her mom in the pews as she continues to sing. “ _I ain't never gonna shut you out.”_

 

Isaac and Monica follow close behind, husband and wife sends a beaming smile to their alpha before stopping to take their picture.

 

_“Everywhere I'm looking now...I'm surrounded by your embrace….Baby, I can see your halo….You know you're my saving grace.”_

 

Erica and Boyd walk slowly down the aisle arms looped together, Erica smiling proudly at the wedding she had put together.

 

 _“You're everything I need and more.”_ Megan sings as her hips sways in tune with the beat. “ _It's written all over your face...Baby, I can feel your halo...Pray it won't fade away.”_ She sings as she brings both her hands together in a praying gesture.

 

Cora and Michael are next both individuals sending Derek huge grins before getting their picture snapped.

 

_“I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo, halo...I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo...Halo, ooh ooh…”_

 

By this point, the choir and the majority of the guest have joined in singing with Megan as her vocals get louder and stronger. Allison and Scott coming down the aisle smiling at everyone. Once they take their picture, Scott takes his place behind Derek as his best man--Allison takes her stop in front Lydia being that she's the maid of honor.

 

 _“Hit me like a ray of sun...Burning through my darkest night.”_ Megan exaggerates her voice and dances in place. _“You're the only one that I want...Think I'm addicted to your light”_

 

. _“I swore I'd never fall again,”_ Megan sings louder, shocking not only Amber and Scott who are walking down the aisle, but the entire wedding party as she bends backwards towards the ground and belts outs the song. _“But this don't even feel like falling...Gravity can't forget...To pull me back to the ground again.”_ Megan reposition herself upright and smirks.

 _  
_ She does a slow dramatic neck roll. _“It's like I've been awakened...Every rule I had you break it...The risk that I'm taking...I'm never gonna shut you out!”_

 

Lucas and Samantha come striding down the aisle, Samantha strutting just a little before posing for the camera.

  
“Everywhere I'm looking now...I'm surrounded by your embrace...Baby, I can see your halo...You know you're my saving grace.”  
  


Kayla and Sam walk down the aisle, smiling from ear to ear. Derek can hear the two humming the song under their breath.

  
“You're everything I need and more...It's written all over your face...Baby, I can feel your halo...Pray it won't fade away.”  
  


The last pair to come down is Junior and Christina. The resembles between Junior and Derek was uncanny. They look some much alike especially with him, Scotty, Lucas, and Sam wearing the same wintergreen green vest, tie, and handkerchief like Derek. Malcolm snaps the picture and they go their own separate ways.

  
“I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo, halo...I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo...Halo, ooh ooh...  
  


Finally, Alisha comes walking down the aisle sprinkling little purple flower petals in her path. Patrick following behind her with a small square pillow that holds the both rings.

 

_“I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo, halo...I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo...Halo, ooh ooh...Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh…”_

 

She holds the note once again exaggerating her voice even as the music comes to a stop, and Stiles and John appears in doorway arm in arm. The guest all rising to their feet and turning towards the veiled bride.

 

Simultaneously, the escalated pitter patter of drums and Derek’s heartbeat spike in sync when Stiles takes her first steps down the aisle, towards him. He's vaguely still aware of Megan singing her heart out as everything and everyone disappears from his vision but Stiles.

 

Even with the wedding veil covering her face, Derek knows Stiles looks amazing. The dress fit her perfectly and he couldn't wait to take it off her tonight.

_  
“Everywhere I'm looking now...I'm surrounded by your embrace...Baby, I can see your halo...You know you're my saving grace.”_

 

Stiles is trying her best not to cry just yet, but with Megan singing, her friends and family all gathered here today to celebrate her marriage to the man of her dreams, and Derek who's standing next to Pastor Smith with a megawatt smile directed solely at her in his tuxedo, looking breathtakingly handsome, she's finding it really hard to hold back the tears.

_  
“You're everything I need and more...It's written all over your face...Baby, I can feel your halo...Pray it won't fade away.”_

_  
“I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo, halo...I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo...Halo, ooh oh…”_

 

After John and Stiles get the picture snapped by Malcolm, Derek doesn't waste anytime walking towards his future father-in-law and soon-to-be wife. John shakes Derek’s hand mumbling _about taking care of his daughter_ before he turns and hugs and kisses Stiles on the cheek, then takes his seat next to Melissa.

 

_“I can feel your halo, halo, halo…I can see...your halo, halo, halo...I can feel your halo, halo, halo...I can see your halo, halo...Halo, ooh oh…”_

 

The song ends with the sound of the drums, everyone applauding Megan, the band, and choir before the quickly quiet down and Derek pulls back the white lace veil from over Stiles’ head.

 

“You look gorgeous,” Derek mumbles as he fight the urge to lean into kiss Stiles.

 

Stiles blushes with a sheepish smile. “Thanks, you look amazing too.” She loops her arm through Derek’s arm before the turn and walk a few steps in front of Pastor Smith so they can get married.

 

**XXX**

 

“Derek and Stiles have decided to write their own vows today.” Pastor Smith announces before nodding at Stiles. “Stiles, ladies first."

  
Stiles takes a deep breath before peering up into Derek’s eyes. "Derek," she smiles lovingly, her eyes already starting to glisten with tears. "Who knew that I would find the man of my dreams at just sixteen years old?" She closes her eyes briefly as a tear falls down her face. Immediately, Derek reaches out and wipes the tear away. Instinctively, Stiles leans into his touch and her eyes pop back open, and she continues. "True we didn't start off on the right foot, you know with having my dad arrest you-" Stiles, the pack, and the guests all laugh, everyone in Beacon Hills knows that story. "-Or the time _we_ accused you of being a serial killer.” At the _we_ Stiles gestures between her and Scott--which both have the decency to look guilt while another round of laughter sound off. “And even after all that you still continued to save my life on more than one occasion. Soon enough, the longer I got to know you and started to see your walls come tumbling down, I started to fall for you.” She admits before looking out at the guest. “Don’t let that stony expression of his fool you.” She glances back at Derek. “You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen, you're passionate, selfless, and fiercely protective when it comes to your family and friends. I know you would do any and everything in your power to keep us safe, just as I will do." Stiles voice starts to falter from the emotions building up inside of her. "So,” she mumbles, reaching out and taking Derek’s hands in hers and looking up into his eyes. "Today, Derek Sebastian Hale Senior, I-I promise to love you from today till the day I die-” Stiles flicks a dismissive hand in the air and continues. “-which will be when we're all grey and wrinkle sitting in our rocking chair looking at our grandkids and great grandkids playing out in the yard." Junior and Amber both playfully roll their eyes. "I vow to you that I won't shatter your heart and take advantage of your kindness."

 

Derek squeeze Stiles’ hands as his own eyes shine with tears. "I promise to be your sanctuary of peace and warmth. To never go to sleep mad at you or without telling you I love you." By this point, tears are streaming down Stiles’ face nonstop now. "To be your voice when you have no words, your strength when you are weak, and your anchor to keep you stable in those dark times. I-I love you Derek Hale and that will never change."  
  
Wiping the tears off her face, Stiles looks back at Pastor Smith to let him know she's done.

 

Pastor Smith glances at Derek. “Good head, Derek.”

  
Still holding Stiles hand, Derek nods before looking at Stiles with a smile "Stiles," his voice comes out strong and deep surprisingly, because inside he shaking with his emotions. "You know, I'm a man of few words so when you came up with the idea to write our vows I'm not going to lie, I was nervous." Stiles gives him a reassuring smile to continue. "But as I began to write I couldn't stop and before I knew it I was surrounded by pages after pages of vows. Stiles that's the thing about you—there's so many things about you that I love. You make me a better man." Derek’s voice begins to shake as he continues "I-I want to be better for you Stiles.” He stammers out. “I love how you don't see how beautiful you truly are on the inside and out. You're the best out of us and I'm just happy that you made me believe in love again. You promised to be my anchor through the dark times and I'll promise the same too.” A single tear trickles down Derek’s cheek. "I promise Stiles to treat you like the queen you are. To cater to your every need and desire. Never to take you for granted, and be your equal in every decision we make. I will listen dutifully to you when you have one of your rants." Derek says, getting his own laughter from the guest. Stiles glares playfully at her soon to be husband. "I vow to kiss you every morning when before I go to work, and before we go to sleep. Protect you with every fiber of my being, and I’ll thank God for you every day till the day we die.”

 

When Pastor Smith is sure Derek is done with his vows he holds out a hand towards Patrick. “Now the rings,” he says before Patrick walks over and both Stiles and Derek take their rings. The pastor instructs Derek to place the diamond ring on Stiles finger before he tells him to repeat after him.

 

“I, Derek Sebastian Hale give you,” Derek says repeating after Pastor Smith. “Malgorzata Rosealee Stilinski this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

 

Soon enough, Stiles repeats the same action with Derek, slipping a silver ring on his finger. Once that was done both Derek and Stiles was giddy with anticipation, knowing what was coming next.

 

"By the power vested in me and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride- _oh_."

 

Derek didn't even let the Pastor finish his sentence before his lips captures Stiles’ lips in a passionate and tender kiss. He pulls away only now hearing the cheers and applauds from everyone in the church.

 

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale!” Pastor Smith announces loudly.

 

Derek kisses Stiles again. "How do you feel Mrs. Hale?" He love the sound of that.

  
Stiles looks up at her husband with a beaming smile. "I'm feeling great Mr. Hale."

 

The rest of the night went by in a blur. The reception was held at the same place Lydia and Jackson had their renewal ceremony almost a year ago. Derek and Stiles first dance as a married couple was to an original duet song written and performed by Junior, with the help of Christina, and Amber on the piano.

 

They enjoyed it all, between cutting the cake, taking more pictures, chatting with their guest, and Stiles throwing her bouquet—which Lindsay catches blushing as her eyes catch Marco’s amused gaze across the room.

 

All in all they loved their wedding day and celebrated all night long in the most expensive hotel making love to each other over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember new continuation of this story is coming soon.
> 
> It's going to be called Wanted set two years from this story and focuses more on the teens of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
